YuGiOh! Avatar: The Battle City Chronicles
by Phantom 1
Summary: Yugi and the gang encounter friends and foes, both new and old, as they enter the Battle City tournament.
1. Harold's Story

Author's Introduction

Greetings, everyone, this is Phantom bringing you the next story arc in the odd world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar. Reading the first story arc isn't required, but it would be highly beneficial for understanding the state of mind that I put the characters in. What I am trying to do here is more than just your average SI story, I'm trying to fuse elements from the Japanese and the American shows as well. I promise that this time, it'll be much better.

Now, here's how things work here. This is a new beginning, meaning the Duel Monster Database that appears at the end will be reset. Now, every monster profile that appeared in the first story arc will appear again. Trust me, it's better than trying to remember what profiles I did and what profiles I didn't do.

Now to get the legal stuff out of the way. Yu-Gi-Oh! was created originally by Kazuki Takahashi. 4-Kids Entertainment, FUNimation, Kids-WB, and Shonen Jump currently have joint custody of the American version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold is my own creation. Any characters that have not appeared on the TV show will have their creators accredited at the end of the chapter that his/her character first appears in.

If you'd rather not read the entire first season, don't worry about it. Here's an abstract version from the view of my own character.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 49: Harold's Story  
Episode Basis: None

* * *

My name is Harold Kumara. What I am about to tell you might seem unusual, even outrageous. Believe me or not, it's your choice, but I swear on my life that everything I say is the absolute truth.

I won't bother with my back story for two reasons: A of all, I don't want to bore you and B of all, I really don't know. What I will tell you, however, is the story of a friend of mine, a friend who has had some wild experiences. I should know, I was there.

Yugi Moto was your everyday kid who loved to play games. And he was pretty good too, especially the game of Duel Monsters. I won't bore you with the specific rules but I will tell you that 'duels' are fought with Duel Monster cards and the player that lowers his or her opponent's life points to 0 wins. I told you that just for clarification purposes.

Anyway, Yugi isn't your everyday kid. He has some remarkable abilities which I'll get into later. Yugi used to be a kid who was bullied and even beat up a lot, or so I was told. Then something happened to him. I'm not sure what, but according to accounts, Yugi suddenly became stronger and braver. Everyone who challenged this double side of Yugi ended up either befriending him or… well… let's just say they were never the same.

Things really started taking a turn for the insane when Seto Kaiba approached Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto, and challenged him to a duel for his ultra-rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. They dueled and Solomon lost. But the duel broke his spirit in more ways than one.

* * *

_"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea scolded._

_"On the contrary, I'm quite pleased. Look at what I got." He held up Solomon's Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card which he then tore in two._

_Everyone gasped. "No..." Solomon pleaded weakly. "My Blue-Eyes White Dragon... my treasure!"

* * *

_

Kaiba ended up tearing Solomon's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a memento that Solomon kept as a reminder of a friend of his. Solomon was left on the verge of death and Kaiba didn't even care. Enraged, Yugi challenged Kaiba to a duel to get back at him for what Kaiba did to his Grandfather.

* * *

_"Now, Yugi, are you ready to play?"_

_"Play time is OVER, Kaiba!" Yugi said firmly as a glow came from his Millennium Puzzle (a glow that Kaiba noticed but didn't understand what it meant). Yugi was bathed in a white light and when it dissipated, Yugi stood but he looked different. He seemed taller and there was a harsher look in his eyes. "Now, Kaiba," this new Yugi said. "It's time to duel!"

* * *

_

Yugi's friend Joey Wheeler and I were the ones who witnessed Yugi summoned Exodia: The Forbidden One and defeated Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

* * *

_"Draw your last pathetic card!" Kaiba said forcefully._

_"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain..." He held up a card that looked like a giant head. It matched the other four cards in his hand. "Exodia, the Forbidden One!"_

_"No! It can't be!"_

_"Yes. I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle!" Yugi laid all five cards on the table. A pentacle-star formed and a black portal appeared on Yugi's side of the field. A giant gold-armored monster with broken chains on its arms and legs stepped out of the portal._

_"It's not possible!" Kaiba gasped. "Nobody has been able to summon him!"_

_"That's the biggest Duel Monster I've ever seen," Joey gasped. Harold just nodded._

_"Exodia... GOD FLAME!" Exodia unleashed a gigantic energy blast that destroyed all three of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons at once. The shockwave almost knocked Kaiba off the platform.

* * *

_

But that only was the beginning of our problems. Maxamillion Pegasus, the creator of the Duel Monsters card game, drew Yugi into something called a shadow game. I don't know what happened there, but apparently when it was over, Yugi's Grandpa was in a coma and according to Yugi, it was all Pegasus's fault. Pegasus stole the soul of Yugi's Grandpa and told Yugi that the only way to get it back was to enter the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters tournament being held on an island called Duelist Kingdom. Myself, Yugi, Joey, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardner journeyed to the Duelist Kingdom island.

Joey, however, had a slightly different reason for going to Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

_"Hey there, Big Brother," she greeted._

_"Serenity!" Joey gasped. He hadn't seen her in a long time. He almost didn't recognize her._

_"It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't seen you since… well…" Joey knew what she was talking about. "I just thought I would send you this so you wouldn't forget your little sister's face." Her smile took on a sad quality. "The doctors say I don't have much time. They said that I'll be passed the point of no return in a few weeks. If for some reason I… well… please, take care, Joey." The tape ended.

* * *

_

While he did want to help Yugi get back the soul of his Grandfather, he also wanted to win the three million dollar prize money to help pay for his sister's eye operation. It might be hard to believe, someone actually doing something noble, but it's all true.

It wasn't easy. Yugi and Joey encountered several problems on the island, including Ryo Bakura, a class mate, who was possessed by a Millennium Ring, which is the same as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle… I'm sorry, did I mention that yet? Perhaps I better before I go on.

You see, Yugi wears an object around his neck called the Millennium Puzzle. According to Yugi's Grandpa, it's an Egyptian artifact that was once worn as a symbol of authority by Egyptian royalty. The Millennium Puzzle was originally broken into pieces and it took Yugi a good while to put it back together. This was before we met by the way, so all I'm telling to you about this is second-hand from Yugi and his Grandfather.

As I was saying, Bakura's Millennium Ring was part of a set of Millennium Items. And the ancient spirit that inhabited it had taken over Bakura's mind and sent him on a rampage, including trying to knock off us to get Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

_"Before we get started, there's something I'd like to share with you all," Bakura said. Tristan noticed that his tone had changed, it almost sounded... sinister._

_"I don't like the looks of this," Joey said as Bakura closed his eyes. A strange necklace appeared. It had a pyramid shape at the center with an eye similar to Yugi's puzzle. But a gold ring encircled it with five spikes towards the bottom._

_"It can't be!" Yugi gasped. "A Millennium Item!"_

_"Correct," Bakura said, his voice now different. "And the magic of my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm!" As Bakura spoke, the area around them was shrouded in darkness._

_"Why are you doing this, Bakura?"_

_"You have something I want and I aim to take it." The Millennium Ring flashed and Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan all fell down.

* * *

_

Fortunately, Yugi was able to free Bakura.

* * *

_"I want to help but we don't have much time," he said. Change of Heart-Bakura phased through the Lady of Faith, his face replacing that of the Lady of Faith's. "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours." Both Dark Magician-Yugi and Yami-Bakura gasped at the act. "I'll control her while you attack me, you can win against the evil me!"_

_"I can't! I'd be destroying you!"_

_"I don't care! It's better than being a slave to an evil spirit! DO IT!"_

_"Be quiet," Yami-Bakura snapped._

_"I have a better idea," Dueling Yugi said. His Millennium Puzzle started to glow and thrash wildly. An Egyptian-looking eye appeared on his forehead. "If the Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, maybe my Millennium Puzzle can put them_

_back." When the Duel Monsters looked next, they saw that regular Bakura was back in his body and Yami-Bakura was dressed as the Lady of Faith. "Listen closely, Yugi, use the power of the Dark Magician! Send him to the Graveyard now!"_

_"You got it. Dark Magic Attack!" Yami-Bakura was pulled into a vortex and transported to the Graveyard.

* * *

_

Our next challenge came in the form of Bandit Keith, this arrogant American who was the Intercontinental Champion. Keith only lost one duel and that was to Pegasus himself.

* * *

_"All right, rich man, I'm about to show you who's the best around here. You have no idea the world of hurt I'm about to inflict on you_!"

_Pegasus was unphased by Keith's taunts. He said nothing, he just scribbled something on a piece of paper and motioned to a kid in the audience._

_"Hey, asking for help is illegal_!"

_"Oh please, your moves are so predictable, Keith, I'll prove to you that even a child can defeat you." He declared as he sat the kid in his place._

_"Me?" The kid asked. "But… I just started learning how to play Duel Monsters last week."_

_"You'll do fine, kid, just follow the instructions on the note I gave you." Pegasus left the stage and went over to the VIP seats where I was sitting. "Enjoying yourself, my friend? Oh, I know this seems almost primitive compared to the experimental holographic simulators your company's developing but I think this might hold a surprise or two for you."_

_"Sorry, kid, but all the help in the world's not going to keep you from being humiliated." Keith drew a card. "I summon Garnecia Elefantis_!"

_"Good card," the kid said reading the note. "But the note says I should summon Luster Dragon_ _in attack mode." As any Duelist knows, wind monsters hold a strong advantage over earth monsters even if their attack points are the same. I couldn't believe it, the kid just won against the Intercontinental Champion_! _"I think I just took all of your life points."_

_"What? How can this be, let me see that note_!" _He snatched the note from the kid's hand and read it. "I don't believe it, it's all here, the card I played, how to counter it_…"

* * *

He and his flunkies were trying anything they could to enter the castle and win the prize money, including kidnapping Joey, forcing him into a duel, and even threatening our very lives!

* * *

_"Yugi, it's really you!"_

_Bandit Keith grumbled and turned to Sid and Zigor. "Stop them at any costs!" He ordered._

_"Joey, what are you doing here?" Harold asked. "We could barely find you in this place."_

_"Not like I had a choice," Joey explained. "Those three creeps knocked me out and forced me into this duel!"_

_"A duel not overseen by a watcher is invalid," Harold announced. "This duel is over!"_

_"No it isn't," Zigor said stepping in between them. "It's only over when the boss says it's over."_

_"Butcher them, boys, that'll crush Joey's spirits," Bandit Keith advised._

_Tristan charged forward but Zigor ended up slugging him. He then turned to Tea. "Normally, I don't like beating up on girls but this time I'll make an exception!"_

_"Tea, duck!" Bakura shouted throwing his Millennium Ring like a Frisbee. Tea ducked at the perfect time so Zigor didn't realize it was coming towards him until it was too late. The spikes of the ring gave Zigor a cut on his forearm._

_"He cut me! That son of a gun cut me!"_

_"So you must be that Yugi kid," Sid said. "Time to see if you fight as good as you duel."_

_The Millennium Puzzle started to glow and Yugi switched into dueling mode. "Come at me if you dare," he challenged. Sid charged towards him. Yugi waited until the last second then jumped out of the way revealing Harold who sucker-punched Sid in the face sending him to the ground._

_"As official Watcher, I'm calling an end to this sorry excuse for a duel. Everybody retains the same number of star chips they started off with."_

_"Wrong, this duel continues!" Bandit Keith suddenly pulled a gun out and trained it on Yugi. He turned to Joey. "Finish this duel or spiky here gets a hole in the head!"_

_"In that case, Joey," Harold said stepping forward. "You're just going to have to win. Here."_

_"Hey, asking for help is illegal!" Bandit Keith argued suddenly having a flash of deja vu._

_"Oh, it's not help, just some motivation." Harold threw Joey his wallet._

_"My wallet," Joey realized and opened it to reveal Serenity's photo. "Serenity!"_

_"That's right, Joey," Tristan confirmed. "Never forget that you're dueling for her, and that your love for her, and your honor, is stronger than anything these lump heads have."

* * *

_

We thought it was all over when Keith trapped us inside a cave, but it actually turned out to be a blessing in disguise. You see, the tunnel led to an underground labyrinth where Yugi and Joey had to duel what were possibly the two weirdest Duelists we ever came across.

* * *

_Suddenly a duo of strange voices spoke out. "You have entered…"_

_"… Sacred ground…"_

_"… Where only Duelists…"_

_"… Can be found."_

_"Yeah, well, we're Duelists," Joey acknowledged. Two figures bounced across the room in a combination of acrobatics and martial arts._

_"Before you pass…"_

_"… Across this chamber…"_

_"…you must agree…"_

_"…to face the danger."_

_"So let the contest…"_

_"… Now begin."_

_"Notify…"_

_"…your next of kin." The two struck over-dramatic poses but it gave the gang a good chance to see them. It was two men, twins; both were bald and had beady eyes with the same markings as the two doors on their foreheads. One wore orange Chinese combat uniform and the other wore a green one._

_"You're trapped…"_

_"… and the doors are locked."_

_Then they both cried out, "You face the brothers… Paradox!"

* * *

_

Yugi and Joey had to duel these whack-jobs together. When they won, they earned the star chips they needed to enter the castle!

But just as we were about to enter the castle, we encountered Kaiba again. The persistent snob wanted to challenge Yugi to a rematch.

* * *

_"I can't let you pass, Yugi," Kaiba said._

_"I won ten star chips, so stand aside!" Yugi ordered._

_"You may have earned ten star chips to qualify for the Duelist Kingdom Playoffs, Yugi, but I can't let you face Pegasus, he's mine. You and I are going to have one final duel, you will lose and I will win."_

_"Kaiba seems definite about that," Harold commented._

_"The winds of change are blowing, Yugi Moto." As if to emphasize Kaiba's point, a slight wind picked up._

_"Step aside, Kaiba!" Yugi ordered again._

_"Not until you agree to duel me."_

_"I'm not dueling you, I don't have to."_

_"So, no longer confident that your so-called "heart of the cards" can help you win, or are you afraid you can't beat me without Exodia."_

_"Man, is there anyone around here who doesn't know that?" Harold asked rhetorically._

_"Back off, sleaze ball!" Tea snapped. "He doesn't have to prove anything, especially not to a low-life like you!"

* * *

_

It wasn't until later that we discovered that the reason he did this was because Pegasus kidnapped his younger brother, Mokuba. But at the time, we all thought Kaiba was being his usual stuck-up self. Kaiba pulled no punches, bringing out his best monster: the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. For a minute, it looked like Yugi would win, but Kaiba gave him an ultimatum:

* * *

_"It can't end like this," Kaiba told Yugi. "If I don't defeat you in a duel, Pegasus would keep Mokuba as his prisoner forever. And although I don't have a card that can keep you from attacking, I may have a strategy that could work."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm going to force your hand, so-to-speak. From now on, for every 100 life points I lose, I take one step back. The last attack cost me 500 attack points so I take five steps back." Kaiba backed up until he was on the edge of the tower._

_"Kaiba, watch out!" Yugi warned. Kaiba didn't move._

_"Now what's Kaiba up to? You think this cheap stunt's going to keep Yugi from winning the match and rescuing his Grandfather."_

_"It's not a cheap stunt, Joey," Harold revealed causing a gasp from everyone, even Yugi. "I know that look in Kaiba's eyes all too well. It's resolve. Kaiba's is willing to do anything to win the duel, even if it means losing his life; I used to throw my life recklessly like that too. But I found out that needless sacrifices only bring pain and misery. Something tells me… that Kaiba will not learn the same lesson."_

_"Your move, Yugi. If you attack again, you will take my remaining life points and I will take steps back, and of course you know what happens."_

_"Don't tempt me!" Yugi snapped._

_"My life is in your hands, Yugi. You'll decide this duel in one way or another."_

_"Don't do this," Tea argued. "This isn't the answer."_

_"It's like Harold said," Bakura said. "Kaiba doesn't care what happens to him as long as he wins the duel; he knows Yugi doesn't want to hurt him, so he's counting on Yugi to forfeit the duel."_

_"But if he does that, he won't be able to get into the castle," Joey argued._

_"A no-win scenario," Harold quipped. "No matter what happens, when it's all said and done, Yugi will lose."_

_"Don't push me, Kaiba, I must win to rescue my Grandfather!"_

_"And I must win to rescue my brother, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes, can you say the same? I can stand up here all day, Yugi, but you're going to have to make a move sooner or later, and when you do, you'll either forfeit the duel to save my life and lose the only chance you have of saving your Grandfather, or win the duel and kill me.

* * *

_

For a minute, it looked like Yugi would call Kaiba's bluff (if that was what it was)…

* * *

_"Celtic Guardian, attack!"_

_"Yugi, you can't!" Tea protested running onto the dueling field. "You can't take the risk!"_

_"Tea, come back here!" Tristan argued._

_Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Tea running to Yugi, the others trying to call her back, Kaiba actually looking surprised that Yugi would take the chance._

_"Celtic Guardian, stop!" Tea skidded to a halt._

_And so did the Celtic Guardian._

_Yugi dropped to his knees. Somehow, the original Yugi overpowered the darker side of his personality and ordered the Celtic Guardian to stop._

_"I… end my turn," Yugi struggled to say.

* * *

_

At the last minute he called off the attack. Unfortunately Kaiba took full advantage of that and won the duel.

It was despicable! Kaiba took advantage of Yugi's kindness and turned it against him! I think Tea was right when she told Kaiba that he spent too much time with his machines. I don't believe that anybody, no matter what the reason, should use someone's weakness against him or her and then slap them in the face for even having a weakness!

Yugi was definitely in a slump but fortunately Mai came to the rescue.

* * *

_"Yugi saved my star chips, so… I'm returning the favor." Mai held out five star chips. "I know I said in my note that I owed you eight, but since you only need five…"_

_"Mai, you're willing to give up your star chips for Yugi?" Harold asked._

_"I'm nice, not stupid," Mai said showing her own dueling glove which already had ten star chips. Casting a side-glance at Harold, she said, "And I didn't even use the whole psychic shtick as Joey would say."

* * *

_

But Yugi had shut himself off from everyone. When Mai offered to duel Yugi for the star chips, the most unlikely person heeded the call.

* * *

_"I'll duel you!" That came from, of all people, Tea! "I'll duel you right here, right now, for Yugi!"_

_"Tea, have you flipped your lid?" Harold asked. "Come on, Joey's got more professional dueling experience than you and he was barely able to defeat Mai!"_

_"Gee, thanks for the compliment," Joey said sarcastically._

_"I'm dead serious about this. Yugi needs those star chips, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get them for him, even duel you, Mai!"

* * *

_

I still have no idea what made Tea do such a reckless act. I mean Mai clearly had the advantage and she was more than willing to hand the star chips over so what purpose could this duel between the two of them have?

Well, Yugi got the star chips and we all headed into the castle where we discovered Bandit Keith and found out that Kaiba was about to duel Pegasus for Mokuba's soul!

* * *

_The doors at the other end of the catwalk parted with eerie creaking sounds as Pegasus stepped into the room flanked by two of his guards carrying covered trays.._

_"Where's my Brother?" Kaiba demanded to know._

_"What, no 'hello'? No 'how are you'? I thought we were friends, Kaiba-Boy. Don't tell me that my kidnapping of Mokuba and taking control of your company has put a rift between us. It's nothing personal. Besides, it's not like I hurt your kid brother, he's perfectly safe. In fact, you can have him back if you like. Just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over. I mean one victory shouldn't be a problem for the Duel Monsters World Champ."

* * *

_

Pegasus made Kaiba look like an amateur and all but dominated the duel. As punishment for losing, he took Kaiba's soul as well.

* * *

_"Forgive me, Mokuba, I am so sorry," Kaiba said._

_"There are no more cards you can play. Therefore, you lose, Kaiba-boy. And you lost much more than the duel, haven't you, Kaiba? You lost your only chance of rescuing your brother. You let him down. But don't worry, my dear friend…" he drew a card much like the one he used to imprison Mokuba's soul. "I'll spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him."_

_"What is that?"_

_"It is the final fate of your soul, Seto Kaiba!" Pegasus' Millennium Eye shot out a beam of energy which temporarily blinded the spectators. "Welcome to your new home, Kaiba-boy, a place of solitude and seclusion. And with your soul gone, your body's worthless." Pegasus ordered Kaiba's body to be dumped in the catacombs and stared at the Kaiba Brother's soul cards. "The Brothers Kaiba, one in each hand, but even though your cards are so close, your souls couldn't be farther apart. At least when I had Mokuba locked up, you were still in the same dimension."

* * *

_

It was rough, spending the night at the castle of a guy who clearly wanted to perform a soul-ectomy on all of us. I was nervous throughout the entire night, afraid that Pegasus would storm into my room and use his Millennium Eye on me, but apparently Pegasus only wanted to target Yugi.

When the finals came, it was Mai versus Yugi and Joey versus Bandit Keith. Yugi seemed to be distracted by something, and that nearly cost him in his duel. But when he came back, he came back in a BIG way.

* * *

_Pegasus gasped. Such power, I've never felt such tremendous strength! NEVER! He… he…_

_Yugi drew his card. "Well, Mai, you've put up a good fight…" his scowl slowly rose into a smile. "But now it ends!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Starting with this card: BLACK LUSTER RITUAL!"_

_"A what?"_

_"A ritual summons," Bakura gasped. "That's why Yugi used Swords of Revealing Light, it wasn't just desperation; he needed time to gather the Black Luster Ritual!"_

_"What's so special about a ritual summons?" Tristan asked._

_"Ritual summons are really rare," Harold commented. "Not only do you need to have the right magic card in your hand, but you need monsters to sacrifice."_

_Yugi laid the card on the field. Two large jars and a panel with twin swords appeared. Gaia the Fierce Knight and Kuriboh disappeared into them. Smoke and light billowed from the pots. "Now, combining the energies of my two separate monsters… the powers of light and darkness intertwine, opening the Gates of Chaos, bringing forth… the BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!" The doors burst open with energy and a humanoid figure in blue and yellow armor appeared._

_"The Black Luster Soldier!" Bakura gasped. "The greatest warrior monster ever made! I can't believe we're seeing it in this life time!" The others were speechless._

_Mai, on the other hand, wasn't, "Is that… is that really the legendary Black Luster Soldier?"_

_Even Pegasus was surprised by the monster. Yugi was on the verge of losing, but not only did he make a come back, but he did something very few Duelists were capable of: the legendary Black Luster Ritual!_

_"Now, Black Luster Soldier, Chaos Blade Attack!" The Black Luster Soldier charged forward. The three Harpie Ladies flew out of the way. but Harpie's Pet Dragon was cut down by the Black Luster Soldier's blade.

* * *

_

Mai forfeited the duel to Yugi but fortunately they parted on good terms. Then it was Joey versus Bandit Keith. But right from the get-go, there was a problem.

* * *

_"So dweeb, where's your card."_

_"Its right…" as Joey reached into his pocket, he felt nothing. He checked all his pockets but to no avail._

_"Tournament Verification card," Croquet requested again, slowly losing patience._

_"Don't tell me Joey lost his card!" Tea exclaimed._

_"Okay, I won't tell you Joey lost his card," Harold replied._

_"I told you not to tell me."_

_"Guess I won't need to get off this sofa," Keith said enjoying Joey's plight._

_"Don't get too comfortable," Joey said. "As soon as I find that card…"_

_"If you can find it within the set time limit."_

_"Time limit?"_

_"Your match is set to begin at eleven o'clock," Croquet informed him. "If you can not show your card by that time, you will be disqualified." Harold looked at his watch: 10:55. Joey had 5 minutes._

_"Joey, are you sure you put it in your coat pocket?" Tea asked._

_"I guess it probably could've fallen out in my room. I'll go check."_

_As Joey ran off, Keith laughed, "Run as fast as you can, there's no way you'll get back here in 5 minutes."

* * *

_

Fortunately, Joey found a card and the duel began. Keith's deck was stacked with machine monsters, monsters that were impervious to magic. Joey was able to find a way about that handicap but Keith still seemed to be ready with a machine card, like his Slot Machine monster and his set of 7 Complete magic cards. But Joey turned the tables on him by transforming his Red-Eyes Black Dragon into a Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and won the duel. Then, a couple of startling revelations were made, that both of the Duelists were using borrowed money cards.

* * *

_"This match doesn't count!"_

_"What's Keith ranting about now?" Harold asked._

_"He just doesn't know when to quit," Tea commented._

_"The tournament entry card he showed is not his, so therefore he should be disqualified!"_

_"Oh give me a break," Harold moaned slapping his forehead._

_Joey decided that since the duel was over, it was okay to tell them the truth. "It's true; my card was missing so Mai gave me hers. But tell me, Keith, how could you have possibly known this card wasn't mine?" For once, Keith was speechless. "Well, we're all ears, so why don't you explain yourself, Keith." Once again, Keith didn't have an answer._

_But Pegasus did, "He doesn't need to, it's clear that Keith stole Joey's card, that's why he was so certain that you would never be able to find it."_

_"Stupid rat," Harold insulted._

_"Then Keith ought to be disqualified!" Tea protested._

_"Oh Keith ought to be disqualified all right," Pegasus agreed. "But not simply for misdeeds outside the dueling ring; there was quite a bit of improper conduct during the duel that I observed too."_

_Yugi immediately deduced that Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to find out the truth._

_"Is that so?" Joey asked._

_"Quite so," Pegasus said, apparently now speaking for Keith. "Keith kept his set of 7 Complete magic cards beneath his wrist band. That way, he could power up his Slot Machine whenever he wanted."

* * *

_

When a guy like Pegasus basically calls you a rat, that's got to be the lowest of the low, it would be like Cobra Commander calling you an idiot but I digress.

The finals turned out to have Yugi and Joey facing each other. It was hard to watch, both of them couldn't risk losing this duel, but despite it all, they still vowed to remain friends no matter what! In the end, Yugi won.

Finally, Yugi faced off against Pegasus to free the souls of his Grandfather and both the Kaiba Brothers. Between his Millennium Eye and his Toon World army, Pegasus had been dominating the game. Somehow, Yugi was able to turn it around by fooling Pegasus's Millennium Eye. But that only brought out something more terrible. Once again, Pegasus dragged Yugi into the Shadow Realm. I don't know what happened there, but it definitely wasn't good.

* * *

_On the outside, Tea suddenly felt a stab of pain at her heart. From the looks on their faces, the guys did too._

_"I have the strangest feeling that something bad has happened to Yugi," Tea said._

_"Me too, I think our little buddy's in big trouble," Joey commented._

_"But how can we all be feeling this at the same time?" Harold wondered._

_"I guess, since we've all become so close," Tristan figured. "It's like we developed some strange link with him."_

_"But if we're feeling this out here, then it must be really bad for Yugi in there."_

_"I think it's worse than that," Harold said harshly. The others looked at him as he stepped forward. "It's strange, but from the moment I saw that overgrown snow globe, it was like I could feel three sparks coming from it: Yugi's, Pegasus's and a spark that I can only assume is the Millennium Puzzle spirit that Tea told us about. But now, it feels like one of them is waning, and it's NOT Pegasus!"

* * *

_

Then the unthinkable happened.

* * *

_On the outside, his friends all gasped._

_"Something just happened to Yugi!" Tea said._

_"I know, but what?" Joey wondered._

_"The worst," Harold said. The others turned to look at him. "Remember when I said earlier about feeling three sparks, and that one of the sparks was waning? Well, it… it…" Harold wiped his eyes._

_"It what?" Tristan asked._

_"Spill it, man!" Joey edged._

_"I… I can't feel the waning spark any more, and I know… I know it's not Pegasus! It… it must be Yugi!"_

_"Oh no, he's hurt, or… or worst!" Tea cried and started to run into the bubble._

_"Tea, don't," Joey called out grabbing her arm. "There's nothing you can do!"_

_"No, it can't be! Yugi! YUGI!"

* * *

_

I hated feeling useless. Yugi had had a traumatic experience and we could all feel it through our bond of friendship yet could do nothing about it, at least physically.

* * *

_"Isn't there anything we can do?" Joey asked._

_"I don't know," Harold said solemnly._

_"There must be something… hey I know," Tea said. "Yugi reached out to us, that's why we could feel what he feels. What we need to do is reach out to him, give him our strength!"_

_"But how do we do that?" Harold asked._

_"Remember the friendship pact we made when Yugi first went to duel Kaiba?" The boys nodded. "If we could feel Yugi's pain and emotions, maybe he can feel ours. If we concentrate and try to reach him with all our might…"_

_"Maybe our bond can get through to him even in the Shadow Realm," Joey finished. "Let's do it!"_

_"What do we have to lose?"_

_Everyone placed their hands together._

_"Come on, Yugi!"_

_"All of us are here for you!"_

_"We're not giving up on you, not now, not ever!"_

_"Yugi, we believe in you, and even know we can't see what's going on, we'll help you stop Pegasus' cheating ways and return you to us once and for all!"

* * *

_

Tea was right on the money, somehow Yugi felt our strength and that gave him the power to win against Pegasus. He returned to us no worse for wear, but Pegasus escaped. We tracked him to his hideaway where we discovered that the reason he set all this up was so he could obtain Millennium Items so he could resurrect his dead wife. It was hard to fault a guy who only wanted to be with the one he loved. I know it's selfish, but I wondered if anyone would feel that way about me. I can't remember any of my past but… sorry, got off track.

Yugi was reunited with his Grandfather. You'd think after that, we would all be given a day to rest and relax. No such luck, in fact, we haven't even taken a step inside the Game Shop when we encountered a new problem.

* * *

_"Hey!" A voice called. Everyone turned to see a young girl standing in front of the Game Shop. She looked young, maybe younger than Yugi. She wore her blonde hair in a pair of pony tails and was dressed in a pink jacket and red skirt. She carried a teddy bear and a pink rolling suitcase. "I have something to say to you, that is, if you are who I think you are!"_

_"Anybody know her?" Joey asked. The others shook their heads._

_"Tell me are one of you Solomon Moto?"_

_"Yes, that's me," the old man confirmed. "And who might you be?"_

_"Who might I be? I might be Rebecca, and I might've just arrived here from America, and I might've been waiting for the past two hours for you to show up! It's not nice to keep a lady waiting!"_

_"A lady?" Yugi asked laughing._

_Rebecca got right up in the boy's face. "Are you saying I'm not a lady, bub?"_

_"Uh… well…"_

_"Sheesh, are all Americans this cranky or do we attract the runt of the litter?" Harold asked._

_"Watch it, Jack!" Rebecca snapped kicking Harold in the shin._

_"Ow! Why that little…"

* * *

_

Rebecca was one rude little eight years old. She wasn't afraid to challenge those bigger and stronger than her. She talked to her bear (probably because she doesn't have any real friends) and seemed to be under the belief that Solomon stole her Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Rebecca and Yugi dueled which ended up in Yugi forfeiting! Or so we thought.

* * *

_Arthur Hopkins just walked around to Yugi's side of the field. "Rebecca, did you know that Yugi was actually the winner of this duel?"_

_"No, Grandpa, I won!" Rebecca whined._

_Arthur went up to Yugi. "Yugi, you're just like your Grandfather. You're a generous young man and a fine Duelist. When I saw the article that you won the Duelist Kingdom tournament, I must say I wasn't surprised."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_Arthur went up to Yugi's deck, which Yugi hadn't collected yet. He took the top card from the deck, the card that Yugi was holding only a minute earlier. "Just as I thought," he said. "Rebecca, come take a look at this card." Rebecca looked at the magic card that Arthur was holding. It had a picture of a woman covered in blue looking upward. "It's called Soul Release." Rebecca gawked at it. "If Yugi had played this card in the final turn, you would've been defeated for certain." Arthur, Solomon, and Yugi were the only ones not confused. "Soul Release can remove five monster cards from either player's graveyard. Do you realize what that means? Yugi would've used it to remove five monsters from your graveyard lowering Shadow Ghoul's attack power to 2300. Since Yugi's Dark Magician has attack strength of 2500, he would've been able to obliterate Shadow Ghoul and the rest of your life points."

* * *

_

Yugi gave up the duel to teach Rebecca a lesson. Although what that lesson is, I still don't know.

For our next adventure, Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba dove into a virtual world that was part of a game Kaiba was developing to resuce Kaiba from the Kaiba Corporation's Board of Directors. They met up with Mai and everyone tried taking on some sort of super dragon. Meanwhile, Tea, Tristan, and I had to fend off Kimo and his "Boy Band" who were ready to eliminate us virtually and in the real world. Fortunately, the others returned just in the nick of time.

Then Yugi encountered what was possibly his toughest challenge yet: Duke Devlin, the creator of the new game Dungeon Dice Monsters, was under the assumption that Yugi was responsible for driving Pegasus into hiding just as the two were planning on releasing Dungeon Dice Monsters. He challenged Yugi to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, knowing full well that Yugi had no idea how to play it. But Yugi was a quick study and won. A good thing too, because otherwise he would've been forced to quit playing Duel Monsters forever and Joey would've been in a dog suit even to this day.

I don't know what the future has in store for us; I only hope I can help Yugi face it when the time comes.


	2. Dueling Alone Pt 1: The Stolen Puzzle

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 50: Dueling Alone Pt 1: The Stolen Puzzle  
Episode Basis: The Mystery Duelist Pt 1

It was a peaceful day in Domino as Tea came up to the Game Shop where Solomon was sweeping the front stoop.

"Good morning, Mister Moto," she greeted.

"Ah, good morning, Tea," Solomon returned. "Yugi's up stairs in his room." Solomon called in to Yugi's mother, Noriko. "Noriko, can you get Yugi, Tea's here."

"Sure."

* * *

In Yugi's room, Yugi roped the Millennium Puzzle through a thick chain. "Hopefully, this chain will help keep the puzzle safe," he told Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

_"Hopefully," _Yami agreed. _"Now that we're no longer fused like we used to, we'll be relying on it a lot."_

As Yugi lifted the puzzle to put it on, he paused.

_"Is something wrong, Yugi?"_

"I just got an eerie feeling," Yugi said.

_"Don't worry, my friend, no matter what happens, I'll be there to back you up."_

"Thanks, Yami."

There was a knock on Yugi's door. "Yugi, Tea's here," his mother called.

"Thanks, Mom," Yugi called back. He picked up his backpack and ran out the door.

"Oooh, what a nice chain," his mother said as Yugi. "Are you trying to impress someone?" She gave him a wink.

"Uh… who… me, uh… no, no, just thought it was time for a change."

"Oh, of course, well why don't you go show Tea, I'm sure she'll be impressed."

"Uh… I gotta go," Yugi quickly said.

"Yugi, by the way, who were you talking to?"

Yugi skidded to a stop. "What do you mean?"

"In your room, I heard you talking, who were you talking to?"

"Nobody, just myself, uh… gotta go, Mom, bye!" And Yugi high-tailed it out of there like the hound of Hades was after him. His mother stared after him concerned.

* * *

"Tea, thank you so much for everything you've done for Yugi, especially at Duelist Kingdom," Solomon said leaning on his broom. "Yugi told me about how you were willing to duel on his behalf."

"Kaiba took away Yugi's dueling spirit, Mister Moto, and since I couldn't give him mine, it was the least I can do."

"Well Yugi's very lucky to have a friend as devoted as you."

"Thank you," Tea said bowing a little.

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi greeted.

"About time, ready for the game, Yugi?"

"Yup, let's go. Bye, Grandpa!"

"Have fun, you two," Solomon called back.

"I'm worried about Yugi," Noriko said as she and Solomon observed the two teens leave. "He's been talking to himself a lot lately."

"Nonsense," Solomon dismissed. "He's just growing up. I was the exact same way when I was his age."

"That's why I'm worried."

Solomon face-faulted.

* * *

"So, who do you think will win the soccer game?" Tea asked as the two walked down the street.

Yugi just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"You really don't have a thing for sports, do you?"

Yugi looked down. "Sorry," he said ashamed.

"Don't be, it's just who you are. You know, Yugi… there's a school holiday coming up… I was wondering if you would like to do something."

"Uh… sure… I'd really like that."

"Yugi, is everything all right?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine." But Tea had known Yugi a long time, long enough to know that something was bothering him, she wished he would tell her.

"Excuse me, young man," a voice called. Yugi and Tea turned and saw a fortune teller sitting in an alley. He had a table set up before him with a crystal ball. He wore a purple cloak.

Yugi looked around before pointing at himself in a questioning manner. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you, would you like your fortune told?"

"I don't know…"

"I can tell you your future, reveal your past, and unlock secrets that can not be found by ordinary means."

Yugi gasped. _Maybe he can help me find out the truth about Yami and the Millennium Puzzle._

"You don't believe me, do you? I can tell your future for free, all I require is to hold something of personal significance… like your necklace." The fortune teller pointed to Yugi's puzzle.

"My puzzle?"

"Yugi, I don't think you should trust this guy," Tea said.

_This could be my chance to find out about the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. _"Okay." Yugi removed the puzzle from around his neck and handed it to the fortune teller.

The fortune teller looked it over, muttering. "Yes… yes, I see… I see." His mouth turned up in a smile, a terrible, sinister smile. "I see that this Millennium Item now belongs to me!"

_How does he know about Millennium Items? _Yugi wondered.

It all happened so fast, the fortune teller kicked the table which slammed into Yugi and Tea throwing them to the ground. He then took off laughing maniacally.

Yugi struggled and was able to stand. He looked over at Tea and saw that she was only dazed. He saw the fortune teller disappearing into the alleyway. He checked on Tea, who was dazed but all right. He took off after the fortune teller.

Yugi skidded to a halt around a corner. There were posters with red arrows on the wall. _It must be a trap, _Yugi thought. _But I have to follow them if I have any chance for getting the Millennium Puzzle back. _Yugi took off following the arrows.

* * *

"Tea… Tea!" Tea moaned and opened her eyes. A white blur was standing over her. Wiping her eyes into focus, she saw that the white blur was Bakura.

"Bakura," she cried standing up. "Where's Yugi?"

"What are you talking about, Tea?"

"Someone attacked us and stole Yugi's puzzle! I'm afraid that they took him too!"

"All right, stay calm, Tea, go get the others. I'll talk around and try to find out what happened."

"Oh, thank you, Bakura!" Tea ran off.

_I can't believe Yugi would allow himself to lose the puzzle. I need Little-Yugi to have the puzzle for my grand scheme to work. And therefore, whoever challenges Yugi Moto shall face the wraith of me… and the Millennium Ring! _Yami Bakura emerged and took out the Millennium Ring. "Ring, lead me to the Millennium Puzzle!" The spikes on the arrow pointed down the alleyway and Yami Bakura followed.

* * *

Yugi followed the arrows to an old warehouse. The old wooden building looked like it was on the verge of collapse. "The arrows have led me here," Yugi said. "But is it where the puzzle is?" A tingling sensation in the back of his mind told Yugi that the puzzle was indeed there. He opened the front door and carefully stepped aside. The inside was pitch black. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

A harsh laugh echoed through the room. A spotlight turned on and illuminated the Millennium Puzzle. The puzzle was fastened to the wall by an eye bolt. "If you want your precious puzzle back, you'll have to duel for it!" More spot lights turned on and illuminated the room. In addition to old machinery and crates, a huge dueling arena much like the ones used at Duelist Kingdom. The fortune teller was standing on the red podium.

_What's a dueling arena doing here? _Yugi wondered before setting his mind back to the current situation. "Who are you, what do you want with my puzzle?"

"What I want is the puzzle's power," the fortuneteller explained. "But according to the ancient rules, I can't just steal it from you; it must be won in a duel. As for who I am, let's just say I am the one who will control your destiny as I have controlled others." _Is this truly the one who defeated Maxamillian Pegasus? This mind tells me it is. But I find it hard to believe, therefore, it must be the one who I'm searching for._

"Why should I duel you? The puzzle's already mine! I put it together myself!"

_He assembled the conundrum? He must be a Chosen One!_

_"Yami," _Yugi called.

_"I'm sorry, Yugi, our bond is growing weak the longer we remain apart, in order to restore it, you're going to have to duel him."_

_"But…"_

_"I'm sorry, Yugi, you're going to have to duel him… alone."_

_"I understand, Yami."_

_"Don't worry, Yugi, as long as you believe in the heart of the cards, there's no duel you can't win!"_

_"Right." _Yugi hopped up on the other podium. "All right, whoever you are, you want a duel, you got one, but be careful what you wish for." _Yami, this duel's for you!_

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

(Y: 2000)  
(X: 2000)

Yugi made the first move. "I summon Celtic Guardian (1) in attack mode!" A rather large elf wearing green and brown armor carrying a large sword appeared.

"Then I'll set one monster card face-down and in defense mode," the fortuneteller countered.

"Celtic Guardian, attack his face-down card!" The Celtic Guardian sliced the card in two, but then the card exploded taking the Celtic Guardian with it. "No, what was that?"

"That was my Cyber Jar (2)," the fortuneteller explained. "It can destroy all monsters on the field. Also, we each need to draw five cards and summon or set any monster with four stars or less."

_This is no amateur, _Yugi realized. _He's using cards and strategies that someone of Bandit Keith's level would do. _Yugi only drew one monster with four stars or lower. "I set a monster in defense mode."

"Meet a couple of my little friends: Mechanicalchaser (3) and Ground-Attacker Bugroth (4)!"

_Machine monsters? Wait a second, there's only one Duelist I know of who would stack his deck full of machine monsters. _"Show yourself… Bandit Keith!" The fortuneteller lifted his hood to reveal that it was indeed Bandit Keith. But something was odd about him. He wasn't wearing his shades and his eyes seemed glossy and distant. _I knew it! But wait a minute, this doesn't make any sense, why would Bandit Keith disguise himself and try to steal my Millennium Puzzle? _Yugi recalled the last time he saw Bandit Keith.

* * *

_"All right, rich man, now you're going to pay for the humiliation you gave me."_

_"Humiliation that you so rightfully deserve," Pegasus said like he wasn't worried about a gun being put to his head._

_"Shut up! I'm about to give you a bullet for each day I lingered in agony!"_

_If Keith shoots Pegasus, I'll never be able to rescue Grandpa or the Kaibas! Yugi realized._

_"Prepare to die!"_

_"I don't think so." Pegasus stepped on a button on the floor and the floor space around his chair fell away sending Keith down a tunnel and out a hole in a cliff. Keith fell into the ocean with a not-so-gracious thud.

* * *

_

_Keith cheated and Pegasus had him ejected from the island. But why would he be after me now? _"Why, Keith, what did I ever do to you?"

"I'm not Bandit Keith," he said. There was a mysterious duel tone to his voice. "I only speak through him since he has become… my mind-controlled slave!"

"What?"

"After Keith was ejected from Duelist Kingdom, he thrashed around in the ocean until me and my servants picked him up. I'm always looking for new servants and when it was revealed that Keith knew the great Yugi Moto and has seen his Millennium Puzzle, there was no way I could resist bringing him under my control."

**_"Help me," _**a voice cried out before it was suppressed.

_"Silence, Keith, you work for me now!" _"Now let's continue the duel!" The person controlling Bandit Keith made him draw a card. "I summon Machine King (5) in attack mode! Machine King gains an extra 100 attack points for every machine monster on the field!"

(MK: 2200-2500)

"Machine King, attack Yugi's face-down monster with rocket punch!" The Machine King's fist literally detached from its arm and destroyed Yugi's face-down monster, Silver Fang (6).

_I have to keep up my defenses, _Yugi thought. "I set another monster in defense mode."

"Then I summon Megasonic Eye (7) in attack mode!" Machine King's attack power went up again.

(MK: 2500-2600)

"Machine King, attack with Rocket Punch!" Yugi's Giant Soldier of Stone (8) was destroyed.

_I have to keep my defenses up, _Yugi thought. His eyes lowered. _But… how can I win without Yami's help and without my friends' support? I could really use some about now.

* * *

_

Joey and Harold were cleaning the blackboard when Tea burst into the classroom. "Yugi's in trouble!" She announced. Fortunately, the three of them were the only ones in the classroom. They grabbed Tristan and together, they set out to rescue Yugi.

But on the way, they hit a snag.

"Where do you think you're going?" The coach asked. They all stammered as they tried to think of a reply. "You promised you would help at the soccer game this afternoon."

Harold decided that desperate times call for desperate measures. "Coach, I just saw a kid making off with the… uh… uneven bars!"

The coach looked around. "Which way did he go, which way did he go?"

"He went around to the back of the cafeteria, hurry and you can still catch him!"

"I'll teach that troublemaker a lesson!" And the coach ran off.

"That wasn't very cool to lie to him," Tea scolded.

"Who cares? Besides, it was an emergency."

* * *

Yami Bakura came to the same intersection that Yugi got to when he first saw the arrows.

_Yugi must be around here somewhere, _Yami Bakura thought. He looked at the arrows. "Suspicious." The spikes on the Millennium Ring pointed in the same direction as the arrow. Yami Bakura tore off the arrow signs. "This way, I'll be sure that I get to the puzzle before anyone else does." He then turned and ran off tearing arrow signs off along the way.

"Quit stalling, you little fool," the man controlling Bandit Keith said. "Your puzzle will be mine sooner or later."

"I don't think so," Yugi said. "I play Gaia the Fierce Knight (9) and Curse of Dragon (10)! And I'll combine them with Polymerization to form Gaia the Dragon Champion (11)! Gaia, attack his Mechanicalchaser with Spiral Saber!" The two monsters clashed and Mechanicalchaser was destroyed. "Yes, I lowered Machine King's attack points by 100!"

(MK: 2600-2500)

"Enjoy your brief victory, Little-Yugi, for that is what it will be, brief! I switch my weaker monsters to defense mode and use Machine Conversion Factory raising Machine King's attack and defense power by 300!"

(MK: 2500-2800, 2000-2300)

"Machine King, destroy his Dragon Champion with Rocket Punch!" Yugi's fusion monster was knocked out of the sky.

(Y: 1700)  
(K: 2000)

"Why don't you just give up and surrender your puzzle! One way or another, I will get it, at least by forfeiting, you save yourself a little dignity."

"Never!" Yugi cried. "I will defeat you!" He drew a card. "I call on the Summoned Skull (12). Now, I'll play Makiu, the Magical Mist which rusts over your machines and makes my Summoned Skull stronger than them." The Summoned Skull's attack power was increased by 700 points.

(SS: 2500-3200)

"Summoned Skull, attack Machine King with Lightning Strike!" The Summoned Skull let out a burst of lightning which devastated the rusted Machine King. "Even though Makiu's effect is temporary, it served its purpose."

(Y: 1700)  
(K: 1600)

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way they came down, Tea?" Harold asked.

"Positive. This is where he was set up."

"So which way do we go now?" Joey asked.

"The best thing for us to do now is split up," Harold said as they came to an intersection. "Tea and I will go right, Joey and Tristan, you guys head left. Let's meet back here in five minutes." The four split up.

* * *

"How do you like that? Now what are you going to do without your precious Machine King?"

Keith held up a magic card. "I drew the ultra-rare Graceful Charity card. Playing this allows me to draw three cards." Unbeknownst to Yugi, a little claw underneath Keith's robe slipped three cards into Keith's hand and as Keith laid his hand on his deck, he laid the cards on it as well. He drew three cards.

"Hold on, you also have to discard two cards," Yugi reminded him.

"I know." Keith took two different cards from his hand and deposited them on the graveyard. "Now I play the Zera Ritual card!"

"I never heard of that," Yugi gasped. He could feel Yami trying to tell him something, but because the link between them had deteriorated, it only came as a whisper.

"Zera Ritual is a ritual magic card that allows me to summon one of the most feared creatures in Duel Monsters: Zera the Mant (13)!"

"Hold on, you need more than just the magic card to do a ritual summoning, you also need the right monster card and what are the chances of that happening?" Yugi really regretted saying those words as Keith showed him the right monster card. "Oh, no!"

"Now I sacrifice my two remaining monsters so I can summon Zera the Mant!" Keith's two remaining machine monsters disappeared as a large blue monster with large claws appeared. "Now Zera, attack his Summoned Skull!" Yugi could only watch in horror as his Summoned Skull was literally disarmed and then destroyed.

* * *

Yami Bakura walked to the front of the warehouse. _My Millennium Ring has sensed the puzzle coming from here. And it also senses another power, one different from the puzzle. This might actually be interesting.

* * *

_

_Little Yugi is done for, _the mind controller thought. _Soon, his Millennium Puzzle will be mine!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Celtic Guardian  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Cyber Jar  
Level: 3  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 900

(3)  
Name: Mechanicalchaser  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 800

(4)  
Name: Ground-Attacker Bugroth  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000

(5)  
Name: Machine King  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: Silver Fang  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(7)  
Name: Megasonic Eye  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800

(8)  
Name: Giant Soldier of Stone  
Level: 3  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000

(9)  
Name: Gaia the Fierce Knight  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2100

(10)  
Name: Curse of Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500

(11)  
Name: Gaia the Dragon Champion  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2100

(12)  
Name: Summoned Skull  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200

(13)  
Name: Zera the Mant  
Level: 9  
Type: Fiend/Ritual  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2500


	3. Dueling Alone Pt 2: Strange Rescue

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 51: Dueling Alone Pt 2: Strange Rescue  
Episode Basis: The Mystery Duelist Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! A phony fortune teller stole Yugi's Millennium Puzzle then forced into a duel for it. As it turned out, the phony fortune teller was really Bandit Keith! Or so Yugi thought. But in reality, Bandit Keith was being controlled by someone else. As this mind controller systematically destroyed Yugi's monsters, his friends searched frantically for him. How can Yugi get out of this when his only hope for a rescue is… Yami Bakura!

* * *

Yugi looked grimly as his Summoned Skull was destroyed. _He's destroyed another of my monsters. I wished I could call on Yami's help, I could use someone on my side. _Yugi fought hard to hold back the tears, silently calling for his friends.

* * *

Tea and Harold ran down the alleyway calling for Yugi.

"Yugi, where are you?"

"Yugi! Yugi, please, call out if you're here!"

"It's no use," Harold said stopping to catch his breath. "They could be anywhere in this labyrinth!"

"We can't give up," Tea said. "Yugi needs our help!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Harold said more harshly than he intended. He then lowered his voice. "Sorry. Look, maybe we should split up again. You check out the north side, I'll check out the south side."

"Right." The two parted.

* * *

"Draw a card, Little Yugi! I want to win your puzzle."

Yugi grunted and drew a card. It was the Kumori Dragon (1). _The Kumori Dragon is much too weak. He would obliterate it and the rest of my life points. I'll just put it in defense mode. _"I set one monster in defense mode and one card face-down. I end my turn."

_Little Yugi's deck is weak, _the mind controller thought. _I can beat him with magic and trap cards, he's so weak. _"I summon Seiyaryu (2) in attack mode!" A large purple dragon appeared. A hidden claw slipped a card into Keith's hand. "I also lay one card face-down and use Stop Defense on your monster."

"No, my Kumori Dragon!" Yugi cried as his monster was revealed.

"Zera, eliminate the Koumori Dragon!" Zera stabbed his hand into the Koumori Dragon. The Koumori Dragon actually yelled in pain as it was deleted.

(Y: 400)  
(K: 1600)

"Soon your end will come, Little Yugi, and then I shall own your Millennium Puzzle!"

Yugi cast a side glance at the puzzle which was chained to an eye bolt embedded in the side of the podium. _I'll never let this freak get his hands on the Millennium Puzzle._ "This duel's not over yet! I set another monster in defense mode!"

"Seiyaryu, attack with sun burst!" A blast of energy destroyed Yugi's face-down card, the Mystical Elf (3). "I also place two cards face-down and switch Zera the Mant into defense mode!"

_Why's he switching his monster to defense mode, _Yugi wondered. _His monster's more powerful than some of my ritual monsters? He must want to lure me into a false sense of security then spring those face-down cards on me. Well I'm not going to fall for it. _Yugi drew a card. _All right, now we're in business_! "I'll also place two cards face-down. And next, I summon the Dark Magician (4) in defense mode and I'll use Magical Hats to conceal him!" The Dark Magician appeared briefly genuflecting before disappearing underneath the hats.

"No you won't," Keith said. "I'm activating one of my face-down cards, Magic Jammer! Now by discarding one card, I can destroy any magic card on your field!" Yugi's Magical Hats were destroyed exposing the Dark Magician. "And next I'll turn over my other face-down card, Curse of Fiend!"

"Curse of Fiend? I've never seen that card before."

"Let me explain, Curse of Fiend takes all the monsters in attack mode and shift them to defense mode, and vice versa. Since I've switched Zera to defense mode last turn, he now gets switched to attack mode, the same goes for your Dark Magician!" Both monsters stood, poised for attack. "Zera, attack the Dark Magician!"

"Hold on," Yugi called. "I activate my trap card: Mirror Force, repelling your attack right back at you!"

"You can activate it, but it won't do you any good," Keith said. "I'll get rid of your trap card with a little Solemn Judgment!" A robe of priests destroyed the wall that appeared in front of the Dark Magician. Yugi couldn't even watch as his favorite monster was destroyed. "It may have cost me half my life points but it was well worth it."

(Y: 100)  
(K: 800)

* * *

Yami Bakura studied the factory. _Strange, I'm sensing the puzzle's energy from this building, but I'm also sensing something else, a more intense power. Getting the Millennium Puzzle might take a bit more work than I thought._ He walked up to the front door and tried to open it but it was locked. Yami Bakura went around to the back and climbed up a ladder to the roof. On the roof was a skylight. Yami-Bakura looked in on the duel. _Interesting, they're dueling for the Millennium Puzzle. They must be in the middle of a Shadow Duel. This I have to investigate. _Quietly, Yami Bakura opened up the skylight and snuck in.

* * *

Yugi drew a card. "I place one card face-down and a monster face-down in defense mode. My turn ends."

"Yes, it's the end… for you, Little Yugi! It's time to claim what is rightfully mine!" The hidden claw placed another card into Keith's hand. This time, Keith didn't even bother with pretending to draw it. "I play Tribute to the Doomed!"

"No way, that's one of the rarest cards there is."

"Correct, this allows me to destroy any monster on the field by discarding one card from my hand." The claw slipped another card into Keith's hand and Keith discarded that.

"I don't think so! I activate my face-down card Living Arrow! Living Arrow let's me take a magic card my opponent uses and let's me use it as my own! So I'll use Living Arrow to fuse with your Tribute to the Doomed and turn it right back at Zera!" Zera was engulfed in bandages and dragged underneath the dueling field.

"No!" Keith cried. "You destroyed my best monster!"

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. He had even the playing field, at least for a little bit.

_I see, _Yami-Bakura said. _So, Bandit Keith is merely a puppet. Well, it's time for this puppet show to come to an end. _"I call upon the Millennium Ring," Bakura mumbled. "Sever the control to this victim and return the shadow power to whence it came."

Yugi jumped as Bandit Keith let out a howl of pain and clutched his head. "No, this can't be!"

_I'm losing my control over Keith, but how is this possible? Only another Millennium Item can do it? Is it… I knew it; it is him inside the puzzle._

Keith groaned, "What happened to me? And what the heck am I wearing?"

"Now that Zera's gone, it's time for me to win this duel and take back my puzzle!"

"Yugi Moto? What's going on here?"

Yugi quickly realized that this wasn't the person controlling Keith, but it was actually Bandit Keith. "Bandit Keith, who's controlling you?"

"Get him out of my mind!" Keith cried.

_"Silence, Keith, you belong to me, now and forever!" _Keith's eyes glazed over again. "I'm back in control, but I have to act quickly before I lose him again!" Keith jumped off his podium and ran across the field to where the puzzle was. "If I can't have the puzzle, then nobody can!" And he shattered it against the wall of the podium. The parts spilled along the floor.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Avatar rushed along the rooftops of the south side. His arm band suddenly glowed.

_Something's happened, _he thought and quickly headed back the way he came.

* * *

Keith staggered around the dueling field clutching his head. "Stop it, stop controlling me!" He pleaded.

_I think it's time I join the party. _Bakura swung down on a rope and knocked Keith off the dueling ring.

Yugi jumped off his platform. "Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"Tea sent me," Bakura said. "She said you might need help."

"So Tea's all right?" Yugi asked. He mentally kicked himself for not making sure she was completely all right before taking off.

"When I saw her, she was, distressed, but fine. Oh my." He started to pick up the shattered pieces of the puzzle and handed them to Yugi. "Here, Yugi, you're the one who put it together, maybe you can do it again."

"Yeah, I'll do it even if it takes me another eight years."

Unknown to Yugi, Yami Bakura held back a piece of the puzzle. _I almost feel sorry for Yugi, he's so naïve that he let the puzzle out of his grasp so quickly. Well, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again. According to legend, when all seven Millennium Items are brought together, the veil of blindness that covers the truth shall be lifted and the Pharaoh shall see who he truly is. The Pharaoh is needed to release the full power of the Shadow Realm, considering that it was he who sealed the dark power away. I need the Pharaoh to release the full power of the Shadow Realm. And the only way I'll get to the Pharaoh, wherever he is, is by sticking close to the Millennium Puzzle, like so…_ Yami Bakura muttered, "Ring, transfer a piece of my spirit into this piece of the puzzle." Yami Bakura enchanted a piece of the puzzle. _There, now no one else will get to the puzzle until my mission is complete._ "Yugi," Bakura said. "You forgot a piece." He handed the piece back to Yugi.

"Oh, thanks."

"Well, I better get back to school," Bakura said as he jumped off the dueling ring (landing with a not so gracious thud). With a goofy grin to Yugi, he left.

"I'll be along as soon as I unhook the puzzle."

"Get out of my head!" Yugi looked over and saw Keith staggering around.

_"Get up, Keith, and finish the duel!"_

"Stop bossing me and show yourself!" Keith grabbed a metal pipe and started swinging it around.

"Keith, stop!" Yugi called.

"Get out of my head!" Keith said again swinging the pipe around. As the pipe struck some wires, it split and the live half struck some gasoline cans.

A/N: What the gas cans were doing there in the first place, I have no idea.

The cans exploded causing the entire warehouse to become engulfed in flames!

Unaware of this, Keith continued to swing the metal pipe, eventually hitting himself on the head and falling unconscious.

* * *

"Any sign of Yugi?" Joey asked Tristan and Tea as the three met back at their meeting spot. The other two shook their heads.

"Where's Harold?" Tristan asked looking around.

"We split up," Tea said. "Guys, I'm really beginning to get worried.

"This is driving me nuts!" Tristan cried. "I wished we had some sort of sign."

A loud bang came from the distance.

"Let's go check it out," Joey said.

"This wasn't the sign I was hoping for," Tristan said as he followed Joey.

_I have a bad feeling, _Tea thought.

* * *

Avatar also saw the plume of smoke. And he too had a bad feeling. He quickly ran towards it.

* * *

Yugi pulled on the chain with all his might, but the thing just wouldn't come off. "No good," he said. "The only thing I can do now… is try to put the puzzle together again. At least that way… Yami will be able to survive." Yugi's vision blurred.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Tea finally arrived at the warehouse.

"Whoa, I can feel the heat from here," Joey said.

As the three pondered what to do next, Avatar leapt off from the building next door. Holding his hand towards the ground, a ring of archaic symbols appeared on the ground. The symbols actually cushioned Avatar's descent easing him to the ground.

The three teens stared wide-eyed at the newcomer. He was dressed in a red cloak with the hood pulled up over his face.

"Who's that?" Tea asked.

"Don't know, never seen him before," Joey said.

"I have," Tristan said solemnly. "He saved Bakura and me from Pegasus's guards back on Duelist Kingdom."

Joey turned to Tea. "Tea, you go call 911, Tristan and I will stay here and try to see if there's anything we can do to stop the fire."

"Okay, be careful," Tea said as she ran off.

* * *

"Come on," Yugi muttered. His vision was blurring more so than ever now. "Just a few more pieces."

* * *

"So, any ideas, bud?" Joey asked.

"First thing we need to do is get inside," Tristan said. He gripped the door handle but yelped in pain and jumped back. "Well, scratch that." He turned to Avatar. "Hey Zorro, you have any idea?"

Avatar just pointed to the door. "There's someone inside," he said in a whisper so that Joey and Tristan didn't really recognize the voice.

"Now we really have to get in there," Tristan said as he tried kicking the door down.

Avatar held out his arm, the arm that had the strange gold-colored wrist band with strange archaic symbols on it. The archaic symbols literally came off the wrist band and started to rotate around it facing the door. Avatar thrust out his hand and the circle of symbols rammed into the door shattering it into pieces. Avatar ran inside with Joey and Tristan following behind.

"Whoa!" Tristan gasped upon seeing Keith's prone form. "Is that Bandit Keith?"

"Forget him, look at that!" Joey pointed to Yugi who was just putting the last piece of the puzzle in place. "Yugi!"

Yugi could hold it no longer, he gave in to the heat just as Joey and Tristan got to him. "Come on, Yugi, we're getting out of here."

"No… not without… my puzzle…"

"Oh brother, come on, Tristan, let's get it off of that thing, but if we get through this, I'm teaching Yugi a lesson in priorities!" Joey and Tristan grabbed a piece of the chain and tugged. But it wouldn't give. "Man, why'd Yugi put such a tough chain on it?"

Avatar leapt on to the duel ring. The archaic symbols appeared and began rotating in front of the flames.

"Call me crazy, but I think that overgrown chicken scratch is actually pushing back the flames," Tristan realized.

"This is our chance," Joey said. "Go get Yugi's deck, I'll try to free the puzzle." Joey grabbed the chain and braced his legs against the wall of the platform. He pulled with all his might but the puzzle wouldn't budge. "Yugi, come on!" But Yugi didn't reply, he had lost consciousness from the exposure to heat.

"I got Yugi's deck," Tristan reported. "Still no luck with the puzzle?"

"None, and it looks like that guy's not doing so well either." Joey saw Avatar drop to one knee but still keeping the invisible shield between them and the flames.

Tristan took a turn at trying to pull the chain out but also had no luck. They then each took a metal pipe and began knocking on the eye bolt trying to loosen it.

"Yugi, please, forget the puzzle," Joey said as he gripped the puzzle trying to separate it from Yugi's hands.

The puzzle activated.

Joey gasped, "Tristan, listen, I have an idea. Put the pipe through the hole and we'll both pull!"

"It's worth a shot." Joey poked the pipe through the hole of the eye bolt and they each took an end. "Okay, on the count of three…"

"Three!" They both shouted and pulled with all their might. Slowly, the bolt started to come out.

"Hurry," Avatar said.

Finally, the eye bolt came out. "It's out," Tristan called to Avatar. "Let's go!"

Joey was able to separate Yugi from the puzzle. He passed the puzzle on to Tristan as he picked up the unconscious Yugi. The boys started to run for the door.

Avatar lowered the shield and quickly grabbed Keith's body and followed just as the flames engulfed the dueling arena.

* * *

On the outside, the fire department arrived and was now quickly trying to put the flames out.

"Please, hurry," Tea begged. "My friends are inside there." She gasped as the three shot out of the door. Then she gasped even more, and briefly felt her heart stop as she saw who Joey had in his arms. "Yugi!"

"Get back, it's gonna blow!" A firefighter announced. Everyone backed up as the outer wall burst out and the people were hit with a blast of hot air. The warehouse collapsed.

"Oh yeah, in the nick of time," Tristan cheered as the firefighters resumed their work.

"Joey… Tristan… is… is he…?" Tea slowly approached Yugi. Touching his cheek, Tea felt overwhelming heat coming from Yugi. For a moment, she feared the worse.

But it was only for a moment, because then Yugi took a gasp of air and started to pant heavily. "He's all right," Tea said relieved.

"Yup, and so is his Millennium Puzzle," Joey said. "Hey Tristan, can you believe it, we're heroes!"

"Yeah," Tristan agreed and then looked around. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Where'd who go?" Tea asked.

"That red caped guy who held the flames back, he's gone! I wanted to thank him."

"How can one guy hold the flames back?" Tea questioned.

"It's a long story, Tea," Joey said. "A really long story."

* * *

In another alleyway, Bandit Keith's body was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. The person who dropped him then faded away into the alley like he wasn't there to begin with.

* * *

Yugi was rushed to a hospital. He suffered from smoke inhalation but other than that, no injuries were sustained.

"Well, at least the Millennium Puzzle's safe," Yugi said.

"Yeah, and by the way, so are you," Harold pointed out. "Man, Yugi, you almost gave me a heart attack there, and all this for just a fancy neck charm."

"This 'fancy neck charm' is so important that someone was willing to brainwash another, steal my puzzle, and then shatter it."

"You'd be ashes if I hadn't spotted the smoke," Tristan said proudly.

"Hey, what about my idea to pull the bolt out," Joey asked. "We all would've been ashes if I hadn't thought of that brilliant move in time."

"Oh yeah, brilliant, Mr. Put-the-pole-through-and-pull," Tristan mocked.

"You two would've been ashes if that red caped mystery man didn't hold back the flames with that weird wrist thing," Harold pointed out.

"You want a piece of me too?"

"Knock it off, you guys, or I won't share my hospital food with you," Yugi warned.

"Sorry," the guys said.

"The most important thing is that we're all safe and sound," Yugi said. "Thank you all for coming to my rescue. I'm honored to have friends like you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Joey returned.

Yugi nodded. He looked over at Tea who looked apprehensive about something. "Is everything all right, Tea?"

"Yeah, it's just been a tiring day," she said. "I need to get something to drink."

"Okay."

Tea went out into the hallway and collapsed in a chair. _Those guys may be back to normal, but I'm not. Someone's after Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and because of that, I almost lost my best friend today. Ever since Yugi first solved the puzzle and bonded with the spirit inside, it seems like everyone wants to get their hands on it. And we don't even know who it was who was controlling Bandit Keith. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of this brain washer. I have a feeling… no, I KNOW that Yugi's in more danger than ever!_

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Koumori Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Seiyaryu  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2300

(3)  
Name: Mystical Elf  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Dark Magician  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100


	4. Prelude to Battle Pt 1: The Woman From E...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 52: Prelude to Battle Pt 1: The Woman from Egypt  
Episode Basis: The Past is Present

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami Bakura came to Yugi's aid by freeing Bandit Keith from the mind controller's control and then knocking him from the arena. But it was too little, too late, for the mind-controlled Bandit Keith had already shattered the puzzle and then started a fire that threatened to consume everything! Joey, Tristan, and the mysterious Avatar were able to get the Duelists to safety but not without extreme difficulty, for Yugi refused to leave without the Millennium Puzzle. Fortunately, Joey and Tristan were able to free it. Yugi recovered from his harrowing experience but the one who was really affected by the experience was Tea. Who was the mind controller? What's Yami Bakura's "grand scheme?" And what's Tea so agitated about if all these problems are occurring to Yugi and not her?

* * *

A plane touched down at Domino Airport. The plane had few passengers, but important cargo. The passengers stepped from the plane into the waiting area. The passengers included a woman. She was very exotic-looking, tall with dark skin and long black hair. She was dressed in a long off-white dress with no shoulders. What really made her exotic-looking was the strange gold necklace with the eye-shape design at the center.

The woman and her escorts were met by several suits. "Miss Ishtar, welcome to Domino, we are honored that you would choose our museum for your exhibit."

"Thank you," Miss Ishtar said. "It is I who is honored."

"We understand that you had some security concerns so we have taken extra precautions."

"Excellent, these artifacts are very valuable and several of my… items have already been stolen by thieves."

"Well you have nothing to worry about; your artifacts are being watched around the clock."

"I understand that there was a fire nearby," the woman conversed as they started to walk towards the exit.

"It was just one of the old warehouses. There was lots of old machinery and gas canisters in there, the fire marshal figured that a live wire struck some of the gas canisters. There was nothing deliberate about it."

"I'm glad."

As the woman walked by, people (mostly men) paused to watch her. One of those people was Harold, who was trying to see if they had any openings there. As she walked by him, he turned and stared at her. "Wow," he said and looked at what gate they came out of.

FLIGHT 172: EGYPT

"She's from Egypt?" Harold said.

* * *

Yugi walked down the street, deep in thought. _I can't believe I almost lost the puzzle forever. _He thought back to the fire and how he almost lost the puzzle. _I wouldn't have even been in that mess if I hadn't handed the puzzle over to that zombie Bandit Keith. Because of my naivety, Yami was almost destroyed and I was almost killed if Joey and Tristan haven't come to my rescue. What kind of a chosen one am I if I can't keep hold of my Millennium Item?_

Tea was walking on the opposite side of the street and saw Yugi. "Hey Yugi!" She called. But Yugi just ignored her. As he turned the corner, Tea paused. _Yugi seemed so sad. Is he still kicking himself over what happened at the warehouse? He saved the Millennium Puzzle, what does he have to worry about? He seemed so distant lately, I'm afraid that soon, I'll lose him forever._

"In local news, Ishizu Ishtar, Director of the Egyptian Bureau of Archaeology, has chosen our own Domino Museum for the opening of her new exhibit." Tea turned to the TV in the window of the electronic school which showed an Egyptian woman with long dark hair and blue eyes. But what shown profusely was the gold necklace she wore.

_Strange, _Tea thought. _Something about that woman's necklace kind of reminds me of the Millennium Ring._

"This is the first time these artifacts have been brought on display since their discovery ten years ago," Ishizu explained. "These artifacts chronicle Egyptian history and culture. Game enthusiasts would especially be interested in the exhibit of ancient Egyptian games. Long ago, Egyptian nobility played contests of skill and luck. And these games weren't just played for fun; they were played for land, wealth, and power. Even the Pharaohs participated in this ancient tradition…"

* * *

Tea wasn't the only one watching the press conference. Mokuba Kaiba was watching it in his brother's office while Seto Kaiba was busy typing on the computer.

"Hey Seto, this exhibit sounds pretty cool," Mokuba commented. "Maybe we should go check it out."

"I don't have time for mummies and pharaohs," Kaiba said dismissively. "I have a company to run." His phone rang and Kaiba picked it up. "Yes?"

"You really should pay more attention to my press conference." Kaiba gasped, the voice was Ishizu Ishtar.

"I am personally inviting the town's biggest game enthusiast, Seto Kaiba, to a private showing of my exhibition tonight at Domino museum. I guarantee it will be worth his while."

* * *

Kaiba, now dressed in a purple duster over black shirt and pants, rode in his limousine towards the museum that night. _How could she have known I was watching? _Kaiba wondered. _It was like she knew it before hand. That's stupid, there's no such thing as psychic powers._

"Mister Kaiba, we're here," the driver reported as he pulled up to the Domino Museum.

"Leave the engine running, I won't be long," Kaiba said as he took his metal briefcase.

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba entered the museum and was met by Ishizu and two bodyguards.

"Welcome, Seto Kaiba," she greeted.

Kaiba looked around and noticed something odd. "We're the only ones here."

"I did say it would be a 'private' exhibition."

Two more bodyguards appeared in front of the exit. "All the entrances and exits have been locked," one of them reported.

"If you don't trust me, then I'll leave," Kaiba said.

"I apologize, we have had a string of thefts lately and I wanted to make sure that we were not disturbed. Please, follow me." Ishizu led Kaiba deep into the museum. "My organization, the Egyptian Bureau of Archaeology, was founded in 1857 to protect the items of our past from theft and vandalism."

"I'm already bored," Kaiba cracked.

Ishizu ignored it. "When Dr. Hunter died under suspicious circumstances, I was chosen to succeed him in the discovering and studying of ancient artifacts."

"So what, if you're looking for mummies, your out of luck, I only deal with games and technology."

"And that's part of the reason why I called you here."

Kaiba stopped, "Look, lady, my patience wears out real fast, so either get down to business or I'm out of here!" Ishizu turned and looked back at him concerned. One of the bodyguards behind Kaiba started to reach into his jacket for something but a look from Ishizu stopped him.

"You are one of the best Duelists in the world."

"No number, I'm THE best Duelist in the world!"

"If you say so," Ishizu said. "Duel Monsters is actually not a new game. It was based on an ancient Egyptian game that was played three thousand years ago." Kaiba grunted. He didn't realize that Pegasus just copied another game. He thought that the eccentric millionaire couldn't come up with an original idea. Ishizu continued, "Pegasus discovered the rules and strategies for the game during a journey to Egypt. He set out to reinvent the game for modern times."

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed, still deep in thought, still worried about what happened a few days ago. _Someone is after the Millennium Puzzle, _Yugi thought. _And they're willing to do almost anything to get it, including controlling another and destroying it. And me, in my blindness, I almost let him._

_"Yes, but he didn't succeed," _Yami pointed out as he appeared beside Yugi. _"You were able to put the puzzle back together and escape from that fire."_

_"Thanks to Joey and Tristan," _Yugi pointed out. _"They're the real heroes. I probably would've died along with Bandit Keith if they hadn't busted in and rescued us."_

_"The point is he didn't get the puzzle," _Yami argued. _"And now that it's together again and our spiritual link restored; we'll fight this new enemy together."_

_"But we don't even know who this new enemy is or what he looks like."_

_"We've been in some tougher spots before, and we'll get through this one together," _Yami assured him.

* * *

She was standing in a desert. The sun was at its apex but it didn't feel hot at all, in fact, she actually felt cool. She looked around and saw pyramids.

Yugi was heading towards one of them.

"Yugi," she called. "Yugi, wait up!" She started to run towards him but Yugi was already disappearing into one of the pyramids. "Yugi! Yugi, come back! Don't leave me!" She pleaded.

Suddenly the world around her dissolved and she fell into darkness, while a giant gold-colored eye glared down at her.

* * *

Tea gasped and sat up. She was in her room at her desk. She fell asleep studying. The window was open allowing cool air to rush in.

"What a nightmare," she muttered to herself as she closed the window. "Is… am I going to lose Yugi forever?" She sat on her bed and cuddled a pillow, afraid.

* * *

"Tell me something, do you believe in destiny?" Ishizu asked as she led Kaiba into the basement.

"Does it matter?" Kaiba retorted.

"My people once believed that our fates were predetermined. We also believe that a spirit could never be destroyed and that it was simply reborn into a new body. That is called reincarnation."

"Look, I didn't come here for Egyptian History 101," Kaiba said. "I only came here because you said it would be worth my while. But now I see that it was just a waste of my time."

Ishizu merely opened a door. "This is why I brought you here." The two entered the back room. "The stone carvings that are in this room depict the earliest known game playing in Egypt. Kaiba, I give you… the origin of Duel Monsters!"

Kaiba was led into a dark room. As Ishizu flicked on a light, Kaiba gasped. Standing before him was a giant limestone tablet, almost twice his height. But there were images carved into it, images that looked very familiar to Kaiba. The images were of creatures surrounded by rectangles with Egyptian hieroglyphs on them.

"No way, those images resemble Duel Monster cards."

"In ancient times, my people believed that the soul contained an image of what that person truly was," Ishizu explained. "These images could be drawn out. But the monsters that were formed from these images ran rampant and threatened to destroy Egypt and the very world! The Pharaoh and his six priests were able to seal the monsters into stone tablets. But over time, the priests were able to summon the monsters from the tablets the same way you would use your virtual technology to summon Duel Monsters from the cards. But one of the priests betrayed the Pharaoh and waged the ultimate shadow war against him."

_So Pegasus saw this very same carving and used it to create Duel Monsters, _Kaiba concluded.

Ishizu moved on to another stone tablet. "Look at this next carving, but I should warn you, once you gaze upon it, your life will change forever. It depicts the final battle between the Pharaoh and the treacherous priest."

Kaiba looked at the stone tablet and gasped. In addition to more monsters that resembled Duel Monsters, there were two human images on it. One of the images was clearly dressed in kingly robes leading Kaiba to believe that he was the Pharaoh, but what's more…

"That's the Pharaoh? But, that looks like Yugi!" It was true, everything about the Pharaoh from his spiky hair to the monster image shown above him (which was clearly the Dark Magician) looked like Yugi Moto. But how could that be? How could a 3000 year old Pharaoh look exactly like the boy who beat him and won the Duelist Kingdom tournament?

"On the left is the priest who betrayed the Pharaoh. According to an Egyptian archives that I discovered years ago, the priest betrayed the Pharaoh and killed everyone who was close to the Pharaoh. He then gathered his followers and battled against the Pharaoh. The battle was long and costly. Soon, the priest was able to challenge the Pharaoh directly. The conclusion of the battle could not be found either in the archives or on here. Doesn't the priest look familiar?" Kaiba grunted. "Yes, it's you, Kaiba! If you have any doubt, look at the monster carved above him." Ishizu pointed to the dragon-like image carved above the priest. "It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (1)!" Kaiba was flabbergasted, did look like his beloved dragon.

"This is ridiculous!" Kaiba snapped. "That stone must be a fake! Yugi's no Pharaoh and I'm definitely no priest!"

"I see, you don't believe anything unless you see it with your own eyes," Ishizu observed. "Very well then, I'll give you something to see, with help from my Millennium Necklace."

"A what necklace?" Kaiba asked as light begin to emit from the necklace Ishizu wore. Kaiba was blinded.

* * *

Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself floating over a huge chamber, covered in stone. It looked like a throne room or council chamber. Someone was sitting on a throne.

The doors on the opposite end burst open and a man entered. He was dressed exactly like the priest on the stone tablet, and it did look like him. Several guards rushed at him with spears but the priest just held out something that looked like a scepter and with a burst of light flung the soldiers all around the room.

"Where is the Pharaoh?" The priest demanded. Looking around, he saw the throne and stormed towards it. Suddenly a cloaked figure stepped between the priest and the throne. "Out of the way, Avatar, my battle is with the Pharaoh, not with you!"

"Never, traitor!" The man called Avatar declared. "I will stop your tyrannical campaign right here and now!"

"Stand aside!" The priest commanded and raised his gold scepter. Avatar held out his hand. Something around his wrist started to glow too.

The priest lowered his scepter. "Apparently, this shall not be decided by magic artifacts, but by our own Spirit Guardians!"

"Agreed," Avatar said. Both combatants held out their hands and five large stone tablets, each bigger than a person appeared face-down in front of them.

"Attack," the priest commanded. A creature appeared before him.

"Arise, my Spirit Guardian," Avatar commanded and he summoned a monster as well: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (2). The dragon obliterated the priest's creature with a fireball.

"One way or another, you will be stopped," Avatar decreed.

* * *

"I'm such a loser," Yugi moaned to Yami. "I almost lost you because of my stupidity. Perhaps you would be stronger without me."

_"Never," _Yami countered. _"I may not know what my real name is or how I got to be in the Millennium Puzzle in the first place, but one thing I do know is that you have the bravest spirit of anyone I know."_

"But…"

_"Remember in our final battle with Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom? He pulled us in to the Shadow Realm where he hoped to overwhelm us. You knew that you couldn't last long in the Shadow Realm, and yet you still continued to fight on. Yugi, you have the soul of a true champion, that's why fate gave you the Millennium Puzzle, that's why you were destined to solve it, that's why we were able to meet."_

Yugi was silent.

* * *

Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself back in the basement with Ishizu. _She must've hypnotized me or something, _he thought.

"There have been eighteen Pharaohs in recorded history," Ishizu was saying. "All but one had been recorded."

"If you're not sure who the eighteenth Pharaoh is, why don't you use your little jewelry to find out?"

"Perhaps you're right," Ishizu said as her necklace started to glow again.

"Hey wait, I was…"

* * *

Kaiba found himself back in the throne room. The two monsters have vanished so some time must've passed.

"Your dark forces will not stand a chance against my light!" Avatar said.

"The only dark force here is the one that's sitting behind you." The Pharaoh was unmoved by the priest's insult.

"Insolent dog!" Avatar insulted.

"Arise, La Jinn (3)!" The priest commanded. A genie, which looked a lot like Kaiba's monster, appeared.

"I call upon the ancient spirits of the stone!" Avatar commanded. "Combine my two dragons into one! Fusion!" Two of the images on the stone tablets intermingled to form a large winged serpent monster. "Attack La Jinn!" The dragon let loose with a blast of energy that destroyed the genie.

"You will now suffer for the mistakes of your Pharaoh," the priest announced.

"The only one who will suffer here is you," Avatar retorted. "You will rot in the underworld for betraying your oath and killing your comrades!"

"I will make you see the evil of your ways in one method or another!"

* * *

Kaiba was back in the room with Ishizu. Clearing his head, he said, "That priest is a fool! I'm nothing like him!"

"Then perhaps my final vision will convince you." Before Kaiba could protest, his vision was flooded with light again.

* * *

"My monsters," the priest declared. "You have all served me faithfully, and I will now honor your sacrifices by calling upon you one more time!" La Jinn and the priest's first creature appeared. "Now, turn your spirits over to me so I can summon the ultimate beast of destruction!" The monsters turned into orbs of light which were absorbed by the priest's scepter. "I now sacrifice you two so I can summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" To Kaiba's shock, the dragon seemed to rise directly from the priest. Even the Pharaoh rose from his throne in shock. "Now, my white dragon, eliminate his monsters!" All the stone tablets and monsters on Avatar's side were destroyed. "Now attack him directly! White Lightning!" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacked Avatar directly. The cloaked figure was disintegrated leaving nothing but a gold-colored arm band with strange symbols on it. The Pharaoh took a step back in shock. The priest aimed his scepter at the Pharaoh. "Now, Pharaoh, her murder shall be avenged!"

* * *

"Are you convinced now?" Ishizu asked as Kaiba returned to reality. "It's no coincidence that Yugi Moto is your greatest rival; the two of you have battled before, 3000 years ago!"

"It's all nonsense," Kaiba said picking up his briefcase and turning towards the door. "I make my own destiny!"

"Do you wish to see a card stronger than the Forbidden One?" Ishizu asked.

Kaiba turned towards and stared at her wide-eyed. "Impossible, there is no card stronger than the Forbidden One!" Kaiba thought back to his first duel with Yugi. He shivered, "I went up against the Forbidden One, and there's nothing that can stop it!"

"Yes, during your duel with Yugi Moto."

"If you're trying to convince me you're psychic, you're doing a poor job at it, everyone and their grandmother knows about that."

"Perhaps, but such a card does exist." Ishizu pointed towards the top of the stone tablet that showed the Pharaoh battling the priest. "According to legend, these three cards were so powerful, that some thought they were actually the gods incarnated. As such, that's what they were called: the Egyptian God Cards."

"But if Pegasus did turn them into cards, then why didn't he use them against me at Duelist Kingdom?"

"Pegasus feared their power! He feared that he couldn't control them so he locked them away!"

_Cards that make even Pegasus tremble, this I have to have. Yugi wouldn't stand a chance against them. But how do I get them? I can't ask Pegasus, he's been in recluse ever since Duelist Kingdom._

As if she could sense what Kaiba was pondering, Ishizu said, "Pegasus gave the God Cards to me for safe keeping, but someone has found them. I must get them back!"

"And who is this that found them?" Kaiba asked.

"Not who, what, the Rare Hunters."

"Rare Hunters? Never heard of them."

"They're an underground sect of elite Duelists who steal rare cards to sell on the black market. If you were to host a Duel Monsters tournament, you would attract Duelists from all over the world. And if the prize was the rarest card from the loser…"

"I see," Kaiba said beginning to catch on. "They won't be able to accept such bait, they'll flock here like vultures to a carcass and they'll bring the Egyptian God Cards with them."

Ishizu went up to him. "I have something to give you, so that your time here was not a total waste." She held out a card. It was a monster card with a blue background, but it wasn't the blue background of a ritual monster. Kaiba immediately recognized the picture, it matched a picture on the stone tablet.

Kaiba gasped, "It's an Egyptian God Card!"

"Correct," Ishizu confirmed. "This is Obelisk the Tormentor (4); he was the only one I was able to retrieve. You may use it during the tournament."

"How do I use it? Something tells me it won't be easy to summon a monster that powerful."

"To summon Obelisk, you must sacrifice three monsters. And once you find out how to activate his special power, you'll be unstoppable."

"I see." Kaiba took the card and smirked at Ishizu. "How do you know I can be trusted?" He asked. "I could walk right out of here and you would never see this card again."

"I have complete trust in you," Ishizu said plainly.

Kaiba placed the card inside his coat pocket. "Fine, I'll host this tournament, but I'll do it for my own reasons, not for your hocus pocus mind tricks. I want to reclaim my title as the Number One Duelist in the Land. No more talk of this crazy Pharaoh and that stupid priest."

"As you wish," Ishizu simply replied. And with those words, Kaiba left.

_We will meet again, Kaiba, I have foreseen it, _Ishizu thought as her Millennium Necklace glowed briefly.

* * *

_"I've been thinking," _Yugi told Yami. _"Perhaps our new enemy also has a Millennium Item."_

_"Yes, I've been thinking the same thing," _Yami agreed. _"The spirit from Bakura's Millennium Ring said there were seven items. We have only seen four: the puzzle, Pegasus's Eye, Bakura's Ring, and Shadi's Millennium Key. That means there are three more out there that we don't know about."_

_"So how can we stop him?"_

_"As long as we stay connected, we can beat him together."_

_"But… what if I fail? I mean what if I let down my guard like last time? How do I know I won't lose you again?"_

_"I believe in you." _Yugi remained quiet so Yami disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

In his limo, Kaiba looked over the Egyptian God Card Ishizu gave him. _One God Card down, and two to go. And then, I'll be the most powerful Duelist in the land once again! _He laughed diabolically.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500

(2)  
Name: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Obelisk the Tormentor  
Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000


	5. Prelude to Battle Pt 2: The Date

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 53: Prelude to Battle Pt 2: The Date  
Episode Basis: Steppin' Out

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! A mysterious Egyptian woman named Ishizu invited Seto Kaiba to a private showing of her new exhibit (did I just write that?). Once there, he discovered that Duel Monsters was actually based on a game played by Egyptian nobility centuries ago. Through some sort of magic necklace, Kaiba witnessed a priest barge into a throne room and challenged the Pharaoh. Ishizu revealed that an underground group of Duelists called the Rare Hunters are after the Egyptian God Cards, three cards so powerful, that even Pegasus feared it. Together, Kaiba and Ishizu hatched a plan to host a Duel Monsters tournament in order to lure the Rare Hunters and the Egyptian God Cards out of hiding. Ishizu gave Kaiba Obelisk the Tormentor, the only Egyptian God Card she was managed to retrieve. Do you think that was wise knowing Kaiba?

* * *

The sky was just beginning to cloud over. As Tea left the school, she moaned, "Oh great, rain, and I haven't got an umbrella."

* * *

The only students left inside the school was Joey and Tristan who literally got mop-up duty.

"You seem awfully cheerful," Tristan said noticing Joey had a spring in his step as he mopped. "You glad you got mop duty?"

"My sister Serenity's finally going to have her operation," Joey said excitedly. "And it's all thanks to the three million dollars Yugi won at Duelist Kingdom."

"That's great, so when do we get to see her?" Tristan asked excitedly.

Joey mood suddenly darkened as he dunked the mop in the bucket. "It's not that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"My Mom will also be there and ever since Serenity and I got separated, we never really saw eye-to-eye, not that we saw eye-to-eye before the divorce."

Tristan got his friend into a headlock. "So, I'll go in your place, I only hope Serenity likes me."

"Don't get any ideas," Joey warned pushing against Tristan.

"Oh, you mean like this?" The two started a wrestling match which only ended up with them twisted up in each other like pretzels.

Harold observed all of this. "Oh brother," he groaned. "They should be cleaning up, not getting down and dirty."

* * *

Taking several deep breaths, Yugi went up to Tea. "Hey Tea, wait a sec!"

"What's wrong?" Tea asked noticing the slight blush on Yugi's cheeks.

"Well... I was wondering if you were free tomorrow."

"Well tomorrow's not a school day so yeah, I'm free."

"Well… the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle told me that he knows nothing about our world, being kept inside the Millennium Puzzle for so long, so I felt that I should show him around some of our world. I was wondering if you could help." Yugi shrugged, "and who knows, maybe he'll discover something about himself as well."

"Well I don't know what I can do, but I'll certainly try."

"Great, it's a date, meet ya' tomorrow at Domino Station at 10, bye."

"Bye," Tea called as Yugi ran off. She was about to head off herself when she realized what Yugi just said. _A date? I'm going on a DATE with the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle? Gee, I wonder what you wear for a date with a something-thousand year old spirit who inhabits an upside-down pyramid. _And Tea left herself.

Harold observed all of this too. "Man, everyone's acting so bizarre today, must be the weather."

* * *

The next day, Yugi laid out his clothes for his… excuse me, Yami's date with Tea.

_"You seem to be in a good mood today," _Yami said appearing at Yugi's bedside.

_"I got a surprise for you."_

_"A surprise, what kind of surprise?"_

_"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"_

_"No offense, Yugi, but lately all our surprises have been nothing but bad news."_

_"Trust me, you'll like this."

* * *

_

Tea, dressed in a yellow tube top over a pink jacket and skirt, waited by Domino Station. _Why am I nervous? I'm just going to show the Spirit around._

Yugi spotted her from a distance. "There she is. Okay, Yami, this is where you take over."

_"Huh? Wait, Yugi, this is_n't a duel!" Yami protested as they switched places.

"Hey," Tea greeted. By the look in his eyes, she could tell that this wasn't really Yugi, but the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. "Ready to go?"

"Uh… yeah," Yami replied. As the two started to walk down the street, not a word was exchanged, both not knowing what to say. Finally, Yami said, "I'm sorry about this, Tea, I was unprepared for this. When Yugi told me he had a surprise, this was the last thing I was expecting."

"Oh, it's all right, although I must say that something like this is really out of Yugi's character."

"You'd be surprised," Yami muttered.

"So, have any ideas what to do first?" Tea asked.

Yami paused in an electronic store window; the same store that Tea viewed Ishizu's broadcast a few days earlier. Now the TV was showing a surprising event.

"It's me," Yami gasped. "When I fought Duke Devlin at Dungeon Dice Monsters!" Sure enough, the screen was showing clips from their game, more specifically when Yugi summoned the Dark Magician.

"They must be re-broadcasting it to promote Dungeon Dice Monsters," Tea figured. "I just loved the look on Duke's face when you summoned the Dark Magician; it was like he wasn't even expecting it."

"I knew it," Yami said smiling knowingly. "The Dark Magician had never failed me before, and I knew he wouldn't fail me in that case as well."

"Come on."

Tea took Yami to a coffee shop. Everything, all the details, all the different people, it was almost overwhelming for the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"I'm surprised," Tea mused. "You seem to be so interested in our world yet I know nothing about you."

"That makes two of us," Yami said. "I'm afraid that my past is nothing but shadows."

"Is there anything you do know?"

"Well, Bakura told me… I mean Yugi… that the Millennium Items come from Egypt. So in life I was probably an Egyptian."

"And now you inhabit the Millennium Puzzle."

Yami nodded, "Don't get me wrong, Tea, I'm glad that destiny brought me and Yugi together. But… deep down, I would like to know what my past was. Your past is confirmation that you exist. And I don't know my past, so I don't even know if I exist at all."

_Amazing, _Tea thought. _At first, I thought that this was Yugi's suppressed feelings and desires that he kept inside, but now it seems like this Dark Yugi is a whole different entity. _"I know how you feel," she said cheerfully. "I often wondered if I existed too. But then I realized that I had two choices, either sit back like a lump or go out and make a future for myself. I decided to do something to prove to myself, if no one else, that I exist. That's why I'm trying to become a dancer."

"Was becoming a dancer your dream? Is it what you want to do with your life?"

Tea nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps that's what I should do, find my own dream."

"Well what do you want to do?"

Yami looked up, "I want to know more about myself, I want to know who I was, how I ended up in the Millennium Puzzle, how am I such an expert at playing Duel Monsters?"

"Then let's do it."

"Huh?"

"Let's see if we can find your dream."

Yami nodded and took her hand, "All right."

As they left, Avatar saw them from a fire escape in an alley across the street. _I wonder where they're heading_.

* * *

Tea continued to show Yami around town. They checked out a music store where Yami had the unfortunate mishap of listening to a heavy metal sample. They went for a walk in the park and fed the pigeons (Yami jumped as they started landing near him in droves). They even checked out a B-rated sci-fi movie.

"So what do you think of our world so far?" Tea asked.

"It's amazing. Normally, I only emerge during duels or when Yugi is in trouble. To do all this makes me feel alive again. But I still don't know what…" Yami paused at a poster to a toy store. "Duel Monsters!"

"Huh?" Tea noticed a poster featuring the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician squaring off like they were arch-rivals. In between them was a series of cards, some of them Yami has never seen before.

"The new booster packs are here," Yami said as he ran inside. As he flipped through a stack of booster packs, Tea thought, _it seems that he's only happy when he's dueling. I wonder… could his dream be intertwined with the card game?_

Yami brought two booster packs and then they continued on their way. Tea suddenly stopped and squealed. "Yami, look!" Yami saw a building with the word 'Arcade' on it.

"That building looks kind of familiar," he thought out loud.

"It should, or rather Yugi should recognize it it's the arcade where you first met Harold."

"That's right; I had to battle that game hog Victor Bassett after he humiliated Yugi, Harold, and you."

"Come on, let's go see if Harold's there." She took his hand and ran inside.

The inside was really noisy. Beeps and bloops occurred every three seconds. And some people cheered as a plush Blue-Eyes White Dragon came out of a hole in a crane machine.

"Looks like he's not here," Tea said looking around. She then squealed again. She and Yami turned and saw a video dance game. Two people were on it. One of them, a tall dark-skinned guy with dreads shoved his opponent off the stage.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tea asked the kid.

"I was doing fine until he knocked me off," the kid said glumly.

"He knocked you off?" Tea asked. "That's rude."

"People cheat when they know they can't win."

"Man, none of you got what it takes to beat Johnny Step," the man boasted. He then eyed Tea, up and down. "Hey, how about you in the pink?"

Tea looked around and finally pointed at herself. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, care to try your luck. Come on, you've got nothing to lose except your pride."

"Tea, maybe you should just ignore him," Yami suggested.

"No way!" Tea said firmly. "This guy's giving real dancers a bad name." A smile appeared on her lips. "But he's about to get more than he bargained for." Tea flung off her jacket which Yami instinctively caught. She leapt up on to the dance machine.

"So, you're going to risk humiliation just to be close to me?" Johnny asked.

"Talk is cheap, Big Mouth," Tea came back. "And I'm a professional."

"A professional," Johnny snickered. "Yeah, right, you don't have the legs for it."

_Boy, will he be surprised, _Tea thought.

The game got ready as a computerized DJ asked, "Are you ready to dance? Then let's hit it!"

Yami observed as Johnny and Tea started dancing. He analyzed that as the arrows appeared on the screen, the players were suppose to place their feet on the corresponding arrow on the stage. It was quite ingenious.

The tempo started out slow, but it slowly picked up the pace. Tea was matching Johnny move for move.

"Man, she's almost as good as Johnny," Johnny's former opponent commented.

"Forget almost, she's better," another witness said.

_I can't believe it; this girl's making a monkey out of me! I guess I'm going to have to pull out some of my 'secret moves.' _Johnny shifted his weight to his right foot (which was currently on a lighted arrow) and extended his other foot tripping Tea.

But Tea was prepared for it. She used to trip herself back when she first started dancing. So she worked out an extra that would help get her back on track. As luck would have it, the step corresponded to the lighted arrows.

_That's it, no more Mister Nice Guy. _Johnny threw out an elbow intending to knock Tea from the stage one way or another.

But Tea saw it coming and leaned back so far that she saw Yami upside down. She smiled and winked at him.

"That girl wasn't joking," Johnny's former opponent gasped. "She really is a professional."

"That's right," Yami confirmed. "And professionals don't need to cheat."

Johnny tried several more of his "secret moves" but Tea didn't fall victim to any of them. When Tea got a difficult three step combination, Johnny was so shocked that he tripped over his own feet and fell down.

Sweat glistening off her skin, Tea continued, lost in the music.

"Incredible," Yami muttered.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing! I saw the servant girl doing it and thought it might be fun."_

_"What am I going to do with you?"_

Yami gasped as two voices entered his head. It wasn't Yugi's voice, nor was it any voice he recognized. Actually, that wasn't entirely true, one of the voices did sound like him but he didn't recall saying those sentences or (if that voice really was him) who he was saying it to. Was this a memory? If it was a memory, whose was it, Yugi's or…

"Perfect score!" The computerized DJ announced bringing Yami back to reality.

The crowd cheered. Tea turned towards Yami and gave him a thumb up. Yami returned it.

"That was impressive, Tea," Yami commented as she jumped down and took her jacket from him. "How did you get so good at dancing?"

"How else, I practiced. Hey, even Yugi had to practice playing Duel Monsters."

"True, true," Yami agreed as they left. The crowd dispersed leaving Johnny Step the one humiliated.

"I'll get that upstart," Johnny said gritting his teeth. Yami and Tea had already left the arcade. Johnny ran to catch up to them. But he slammed his head against a wall, a wall that wasn't there. Once again, Johnny fell to the ground.

"Hey, what happened?" A bystander asked.

"What does it look like, I ran into something."

The bystander held his hands out but felt only air. "But there's nothing there."

Outside the arcade, Avatar chuckled as he deactivated his gold-colored wrist band. He then disappeared.

* * *

Yami and Tea stood on a pier watching as the sun started to descend lighting the ocean up with orange hues.

"That was exhilarating," Tea commented. "I almost forgot why I wanted to be a dancer in the first place."

"You were great, today, Tea," Yami commented. "And you've inspired me."

"I did?"

"Yes, I finally know what my dream is. My dream is to stand beside Yugi, and you, and the others, not just in spirit, but in flesh as well. It's like when I'm with all of you, I feel like I'm alive again, just like when I duel. I want to stand with all of you, knowing who I am, what I did, and what I wanted to do."

"I see, well no matter what, you have my complete and total support and confidence."

"Thanks, Tea."

"There you are!" It was Johnny Step who stormed up to them rubbing a red mark on his forehead.

"What happened, did you run into a brick wall or something?" Tea asked.

"Forget about it," Johnny dismissed. "I demand a rematch!"

"You're kidding!"

"I would've won today if my… uh… foot hadn't cramped up."

"You want to challenge me to another dance-off?"

Johnny smirked, "No, not that, I've learned my lesson from last time. I'll challenge you to a game that we both have no experience at… Duel Monsters!"

"Why can't you take your beatings like a man?" Tea scowled.

"I would… if I was facing a man."

"If that was an insult, why don't I feel insulted?" Tea asked Yami rhetorically.

"If I win the duel, you have to spend an evening alone with me."

"You're off your rocker!"

"Come on, I can show you some moves that dance school will never teach you." He wiggled his eye brows at her.

Tea gasped horrified, "I don't know what you mean and by that look, I don't want to know. Don't you know I…"

Yami stepped up between them. "If you wish to challenge someone to a duel, challenge me!"

"Oh, and what are you, her bodyguard?"

"If necessary."

"Fine, it doesn't matter who I challenge, I'll win just the same."

_Johnny doesn't know how many of my opponents have said things like that before I beat them.

* * *

_

They went to Kaiba Land (whose business had dropped just enough that the arenas don't have to be booked three months in advance).

"If I win this duel, you have to stop bothering us and leave us in peace," Yami said as the platforms moved out onto the field.

"Fine, but if I win, Tea has to spend an evening alone with me, no questions or protests."

_The Spirit will win, _Tea assured herself.

"You won't win," Johnny insisted. "Not after you see my powerhouse deck."

"We'll see," Yami simply replied.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

(Y: 2000)  
(J: 2000)

Unknown to the two Duelists and Tea, Avatar had snuck in and took a seat in the far corner. _This could be interesting._

"I'll kick things off by summoning Sonic Maid (1) in attack mode!" A red-haired woman wearing a pink dress carrying a scythe appeared.

_Sonic Maid? He didn't even summon it in defense mode! Not even Joey would blunder up that much. _"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" Yugi's elf bared his sword. "Celtic Guardian, attack!" The two monsters clashed their weapons before Celtic Guardian flipped over Sonic Maid and sliced her in two.

(Y: 2000)  
(J: 1800)

"You just got lucky," Johnny said. "I summon Water Omotics (2) in attack mode!" A purple-haired naked woman with fish tails for ears and carrying an urn of water. Because their attack points and defense points were the same, attacking would be pointless.

"You won't win by just throwing out cards."

"Maybe, or maybe my supreme plan is too great for your puny brain to comprehend."

_He's holding out for some special card that he can use, _Yami deduced. He could read it on Johnny's face. He drew a card, "I choose to pass this turn."

"Then I'll summon Spirit of the Harp (3) in defense mode!" A gold-colored lady playing a harp appeared. "Along with a magic card called Chorus of Sanctuary." A tiny angel appeared. "My little cherub friend can raise the defense points of all my monsters by 500!"

(SotH: 2000-2500)

_Johnny's cards got no purpose, _Yami thought. _They're just fan cards. His deck is a dance-theme, but he doesn't have anything that can help him. _"I summon Curse of Dragon! Attack Water Omotics with Dragon Flame!" The naked woman was char-broiled.

(Y: 2000)  
(J: 1200)

"Oh shoot, I screwed up," Johnny complained. "I forgot to switch her into defense mode."

"Your deck has no purpose, Johnny; a fan deck will lose every time."

"Time for a surprise appearance: Witch of the Black Forest (4) in attack mode!"

_Maybe Johnny is a better Duelist than I gave him credit for._

"Next, I'll the use the magic card Polymerization to fuse Witch of the Black Forest and Lady of Faith (5) together to form a new music sensation known as… the Musician King (6)!"

_Then again…_

The Musician King was a direct contrast to the two monsters that formed it. It was a guy with spiky blond hair and blue jeans carrying a red electric guitar. Let's hit it!" The Musician King strummed his guitar and produced sonic waves that destroyed the Celtic Guardian. "I guess the Celtic Guardian couldn't take the music," Johnny joked.

(Y: 1750)  
(J: 1200)

"Finally, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

_I think I underestimated Johnny. _"Curse of Dragon, attack Musician King!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card: Metalmorph, it'll transform my Musician King into a Heavy Metal King (7)." The Heavy Metal King strummed his double guitar which blew back the Curse of Dragon and destroyed it.

(Y: 1700)  
(J: 1200)

"I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!"

"Heavy Metal King, blow that stone into rubble!" No sooner had the monster appeared then it was destroyed. "Gives a new meaning to the term rock and roll, doesn't it?"

_Could the Spirit actually lose? _Tea wondered.

"Just give up, loser, you're only going to make a fool out of yourself and humiliate your friend as well."

"Like how you humiliated yourself at the arcade?"

"What?" Johnny growled.

"Whether it's at a duel dance game or Duel Monsters, whenever you cheat, you always end up humiliating nobody but yourself."

"What do you know about playing games?" Johnny questioned.

Yami just looked at the card he drew and chuckled at Johnny. "I summon the Dark Magician!"

_I'm not worried, _Johnny thought. _Metalmorph will just raise the Heavy Metal King's attack power higher than the Dark Magician's._

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" To Johnny's shock and horror, the Dark Magician succeeded in his attack.

(Y: 1700)  
(J: 750)

"What, how could you do that?"

"You obviously don't know the rules very well. Metalmorph does raise the attack power of a monster, but only when the equipped monster attacks. Since it was the Dark Magician that was attacking, Metalmorph's effect doesn't activate."

_How can this kid know so much about Duel Monsters? _"Just who are you anyway?"

"You can just call me… Yugi."

"Hold on, that name rings a bell," Johnny said, he then gasped. "No way, not the same Yugi who defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom!"

"I see my name strikes a tone with you."

"No way, I'm outta here," Johnny said retracting his platform. "I'm a dancer, not a Duelist!" He turned to leave.

And ran smack dab into Tea.

"You cheat at video games, humiliate others, and generally act like a pain-in-the-you-know-what, and when the going gets tough, you high-tail it?" She asked, her voice rising with each word. "You hypocrite!"

"Nobody likes a loser," Johnny argued. "Forfeiting is much better!"

"That just proves you're a coward! Instead of running away, you should spend your time doing something productive, like practicing your dancing, if you like it so much!"

Johnny looked away from her instead scanning the now empty bleachers. "That's not possible," he said solemnly.

"If you're as good as you claim, how come I haven't seen you at any tryouts?"

"Well, I… uh…"

"How many tryouts have you been to?"

"One," he replied quietly.

"You've been to only one tryout?"

"The judge said I didn't have the skill."

"So you just gave up? Man, you're more pathetic than some of the animals I've seen. I've been to dozens of tryouts and I haven't made it yet either, yet I still continue. Because dancing is something I love, and it's worth all the failures I've endured."

"Tea, I… I'm sorry," Johnny said. "You're right, if I really love dancing, then I have to practice and keep trying." He turned and left the arena.

"Nicely said, Tea," Yami commented as they too began to leave Kaiba Land.

Tea just stuck her tongue out a little, "Sorry about that, I can talk too much sometime."

"But what you said was just the right thing to say. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Spirit."

A newspaper was carried by the wind and flew right into Yami's face. Tea quickly pulled it off of him and looked at it. She gasped, "Spirit, look." Tea showed him an article about an Ancient Egyptian exhibit at the Domino Museum.

"An Ancient Egyptian exhibit?" Yami questioned.

"You said that you believe your roots were in Ancient Egypt, if anything can help you figure out who you are, this is it. Let's go!"

Yami and Tea ran off unaware that someone had been watching them the whole time.

* * *

Yami and Tea stood at the bottom of the steps to the Domino Museum.

"Nervous?" Tea asked.

"A little," Yami admitted. "But I know I have to go through with this, it is my destiny."

"Then let's do it." And the two started to walk up the steps.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Sonic Maid  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Water Omotics  
Level: 4  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Spirit of the Harp  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Witch of the Black Forest  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1200

(5)  
Name: Lady of Faith  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 800

(6)  
Name: Musician King  
Level: 5  
Type: Spellcaster/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1750  
DEF: 1500

(7)  
Name: Heavy Metal King  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2050  
DEF: 1750


	6. Prelude to Battle Pt 3: The Rules of the...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 54: Prelude to Battle Pt 3: The Rules of the Game  
Episode Basis: Obelisk the Tormentor

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi set out to help the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle figure out who he is, he even got Tea in on the matter (just between you, me, and the New York Post, I think he did it just so he could set them up on a date). Everything was fine, until Johnny Step, this annoying underhanded dancer, started harassing them. Yami challenged him to a duel to get him off their back. Johnny's deck was purely fan-based and not meant for dueling. He didn't even know WHO he was dueling. And when it was revealed that the person he was dueling was the winner of Duelist Kingdom, he high-tailed it out of there. But Tea blocked his escape and gave him a good verbal bashing. Johnny realized the error of his ways and they parted on good terms (I think). They then got the idea to go to the Egyptian History Exhibit at the Domino Museum. Now here's where things really get interesting.

* * *

Yami and Tea walked through the museum looking at the various artifacts in glass cases.

"So, does anything here look familiar to you?" Tea asked.

"No," Yami replied. "It's all so… vague." Yami paused at an artifact, a ring that, according to the plaque next to it, Egyptian Nobility used to pass along to their children or to people they loved.

_"You're really giving me this? But why?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I…"_

"Hey, is everything all right?" Tea asked shaking his shoulder.

Yami looked from the ring to Tea. Shaking off the strange scene, he said, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You sure nothing here is triggering a flashback or something."

"No… I'm sorry, it's not." The two continued to walk through the museum.

Suddenly Yami paused by the basement door. The Millennium Emblem appeared briefly on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked.

"I'm sensing something down here," he said pushing the door open and walking downstairs. Tea followed close behind him.

They came to the basement where they gasped on seeing a huge stone tablet. They noticed one of the figures on it.

"No way… that guy looks just like you," Tea commented. "But… it can't be… is this for real?"

"I think it is," Yami confirmed. "Look, he's wearing the Millennium Puzzle. That appears to be me playing an ancient form of Duel Monsters."

"You mean Duel Monsters was around thousands of years ago?"

"If not that, then a game much similar to it, look he's summoning the Dark Magician." Yami's eyes narrowed. "But… who am I dueling against? What was the purpose of this age-old game? Was it even a game?" Despite himself, Yami smiled, "Just when I think I've discovered the answer, a thousand new questions arise."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a female voice said. A woman with dark skin and hair wearing an off-white colored dress and a tiara entered. The tauk on her necklace looked like the center piece to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. "Welcome… my Pharaoh."

Yami and Tea turned to her with shocked expressions. "Who are you?" Yami demanded to know. "Are you friend or foe?"

"You have nothing to fear from me. I am Ishizu. My family, the Ishtars, have guarded the secret of the Unknown Pharaoh for centuries."

"You called me Pharaoh," Yami noted. "Does that mean…"

"Yes, that person on the stone tablet behind you is you, my Pharaoh."

"So you were a Pharaoh?" Tea asked. "Whoa, that's major!"

"How do you know so much?" Yami asked, not ready to believe her story just yet. Ishizu merely touched her necklace. Yami gasped, "Another Millennium Item!" That made five Millennium Items that he had come across.

"Yes, my Millennium Necklace has the power to see into the future. I know that your memories have faded from being trapped in the puzzle for so much time, my Pharaoh. I know that you are seeking your identity and past memories. I know how you can do that."

"Tell me," Yami pleaded.

"When you arrive home, there will be an invitation to an upcoming Duel Monsters tournament. If you choose to participate in this tournament, you will gradually recover your memories. But to understand your future, which I believe you also want to do, you shall need all seven Millennium Items. And they can only be gathered through two methods: through a Shadow Game or if it is given to you. Rest assure, you will receive my Millennium Necklace, but now is the wrong time."

"I sense that you have an ulterior motive," Yami said.

"Your senses are as strong as ever, My Pharaoh," Ishizu complimented. "Yes, I'm afraid there is another reason you must participate in this tournament. There is a dark force, growing in strength with each passing day. A dark force that, if left unchecked, shall plunge the world into eternal darkness and torment. Only the Pharaoh who has locked the Shadow Magic away can save the world using the same dark power."

"This dark force, how will I recognize it?"

"This dark force also has a Millennium Item. Your Millennium Puzzle is the only force strong enough to stop it. Don't worry; you will recognize it when it presents itself to you. Good luck, my Pharaoh." And Ishizu turned and left.

_Could it be that I have already come across this great evil, _Yami wondered. _Ishizu said that the dark force also has a Millennium Item. I've encountered Shadi and his Millennium Key, but I don't believe he's evil. There's the spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring, but Yugi already vanquished him. And Pegasus's Millennium Eye was stolen according to Shadi. What…_

"You know," Tea said interrupting Yami's pondering. "The monster that the guy you're fighting has above him kind of looks like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

A mental alarm triggered in the back of Yami's mind. "Let me see." He leaned over Tea's shoulder and looked at it. "My opponent… he looks like Kaiba!"

"You don't think…" Tea began.

"That the dark force is actually Kaiba," Yami finished. "I don't know what to think, Tea, what I do know is that I have to enter that tournament."

* * *

Speaking at Kaiba, he was at the R&D department at Kaiba Corp.

"All systems check out," Mokuba reported from the control room.

"Roger," a scientist sitting next to Mokuba agreed. "Systems set to 95 percent above normal. Any higher and the computer will overload."

"Seto, you sure you want to go through with this?" Mokuba asked.

"Quit asking me that," Kaiba snapped. "I'm going to be the one to test out our new system and that's that." Kaiba was down in the chamber, now dressed in a silver sleeveless duster coat over black shirt and pants. On his left forearm was a strange device: it looked like the deck holder he used at Duelist Kingdom except now there were two wing-like attachments. The attachments had room for five cards and slots underneath for five more. _With these new Duel Disks I designed, there's no need for oversize dueling arenas. And with the new rules, the dueling time should be cut in half. But I have to make sure it's perfect. But what's more, I need to see the power of an Egyptian God Card with my own two eyes._

Kaiba recalled what Ishizu warned him as he was leaving, _"Beware, Kaiba, Obelisk may be too powerful for even you to handle."_

_Even if she's right, I won't know for sure until I test it out, and the best way to do that is to test it against not one, but three of the most powerful dragons in all of Duel Monsters._

"Duel Robot being lowered into position," a scientist reported. The Duel Robot was simply a wheel with ten slots. "Safety Locks removed."

"Seto, this is your last chance, you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure, Mokuba, there are some things that you just have to experience for yourself."

"Keep the medics on standby," another scientist ordered. "In case the Duel Robot succeeds."

"Shut your trap," Mokuba snapped. "My Big Brother would never let himself be beaten by a machine!"

"But the Duel Robot is using the same deck Mister Kaiba was using at Duelist Kingdom."

"You put all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into the opponent's deck?"

"Those were Mister Kaiba's precise instructions."

Mokuba moaned, "Ho boy."

"Eject holo-emitters!" Kaiba commanded. From the underside of the Duel Disk, two half-circle-shape objects flew out and landed on either side of Kaiba. The holo-emitters were going to be the projectors. Their small size would make them easy to carry around. The other purpose of them was to relay all the cards that were played to a Kaiba-Corp. satellite which would then be relayed to the computer at Kaiba-Corp. The reasons for this were two-fold: one was to keep an eye on any restricted cards. The other reason was to notify him if the other two Egyptian God Cards were played. "Duel Tray, transform!" The two 'wings' of the Duel Disk came together in front of the Duel Disk. After extending beyond the fist, the whole thing rotated to the outside. The tray lit up. Kaiba took a new deck from his card holder and inserted it into the holder. "Scan deck!" The deck holder lit up for a brief moment. One of the features of the duel disk is that it could automatically eject cards from the deck into the hand. The discard slot was behind the Duel Tray. "Set Life Points!" Another new rule was that the life points were doubled.

(K: 4000)  
(C: 4000)

"Let's duel!" Kaiba announced. The Duel Robot turned on.

"Begin turn," the computer said in a female voice as a card slid into the wheel. "Draw card, set one monster face-down in defense mode. End turn."

"Now it's my turn!" Kaiba announced as he drew a card from the Duel Disk. "I place one card face-down and summon Battle Ox (1) in attack mode!" A half-man, half-bull wearing armor and carrying an axe appeared. "Attack!" The Battle Ox swung its weapon down at the hologram of the face-down card.

The monster was Cyber Jar. Kaiba gasped.

"Monster: Cyber Jar. Special Effect #1: Destroys all monsters on the field." Battle Ox was destroyed. "Special Effect #2: Draw 5 cards and summon or set any monster cards with four stars or lower." Kaiba and the computer each drew five cards. "Set two monsters face-down in defense mode."

"I summon four monsters to the field!" Kaiba announced as he summoned Maha Vailo (2), Dark Zebra (3), Boar Soldier (4), and Hitotsu-me Giant (5). "I end my turn."

"What a digital dummy," Mokuba commented. "The computer just gave Seto a huge advantage."

"Begin turn," the computer announced as it drew a card. "Reveal face-down monsters." Wall of Illusion (6) and Aqua Madoor (7) appeared. "Sacrifice two monsters to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Already?" Kaiba gasped. _I didn't expect the computer to master the sacrifice rule so quickly. And now it's going to summon MY Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _Kaiba watched as the two monsters disappeared and the large dragon appeared. "End turn."

Kaiba drew a card. "I sacrifice Hitotsu-me Giant to summon Dragon Seeker (8)." _Dragon Seeker has the special ability to destroy one dragon monster when it's shifted from defense to attack mode. On my next turn, that Blue-Eyes is history._

"Monster: Dragon Seeker, Special Ability: can destroy one dragon monster on field. Preparing countermeasures." The computer drew a card. "Set one card face-down, summon Lord of Dragons (9) in attack mode." Kaiba gasped as his strategy fell to pieces. "Lord of Dragons' special ability: protects all dragon monsters from effects, magic, and trap cards. Dragon Seeker's effect negated."

"Nuts," Kaiba moaned. "Since I can't destroy that Blue-Eyes, I switch all my monsters to defense mode."

The Duel Robot drew a card. "Play magic card: Flute of Summoning Dragon." Kaiba cringed. "Summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Two more white dragons appeared on either side of the first one. "Play set card: Polymerization." Kaiba gasped again as with an explosion, the bodies of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons melded to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (10).

In the control room, pandemonium (not the card) reigned. "Without the safeguards, the Ultimate Dragon's Neutron Blast will cause serious injury to Mister Kaiba," the scientist reported.

"Shut down the duel, get him out of there!" Mokuba commanded.

_Beautiful, _Kaiba thought, staring at the roaring dragon. _So, this is what Yugi saw when he faced-down it at Duelist Kingdom. He may have almost beaten it, but in the end, not even Yugi could stand up to its might. So if I'm going to reclaim my title from him, I have to follow in his footsteps, face what he has faced. _Kaiba closed his eyes and fingered the top card on his deck. _Let's see if all that Heart of the Card crap is actually worth something. _He drew the card. _Yes, it's Obelisk! Now is the time to see the power of the Egyptian God! _"I use Monster Reborn to revive Aqua Madoor!" The monster reappeared on Kaiba's side of the field. "Now, I sacrifice Aqua Madoor, Boar Soldier, and Dragon Seeker so I can summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" The entire room started to shake as a blue demon-like creature arose. "Now, I offer my two remaining monsters so I can power you up even more!" Obelisk picked up Maha Vailo and Dark Zebra, transformed them into energy, and absorbed it into his mouth.

(OT: 4000-4800)

In the control room, sparks erupted from the control panel. "Obelisk's attack power is off the charts," a scientist reported.

"Go, Obelisk, show Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon why you're called the Tormentor! Fist of Fury!" Obelisk's hand was charged with energy and he slugged the dragon, blowing a hole through its chest.

(K: 4000)  
(C: 0)

The Duel Robot exploded dropping cards all over the place. Kaiba gazed lustfully at Obelisk. "If this is the power of one Egyptian God Card, imagine the power of all three! Once I have all three, I'll be unstoppable! Yugi will fall before my power and I will once again reign supreme as the number one Duelist in the land!" Kaiba erupted into diabolic laughter.

* * *

Yami and Tea walked into the center square. Ishizu had been right on the money. The moment they came to the Game Shop, there was an invitation to "The Ultimate Duel Monsters Tournament." The invitation also said that information will be given at the Domino Convention Center.

"Wow, looks like Ishizu's predictions came true," Tea figured as they looked around at the large crowd.

"I don't know if everything Ishizu said was true," Yami said. "But I do know this: I must enter that tournament. It is my destiny."

"Just be sure you're careful, Spirit," Tea advised. "I'd hate to think what would happen if something were to happen to you… to Yugi."

"I know, whoever's after the Millennium Puzzle is still out there," Yami said. He pulled out his deck. "But you have to trust me, Tea, this deck has never let me down before. As long as Yugi and I stick together, we can use it to recover my memories and defeat whatever this phantom menace is." Yami felt a chill go up his spine. He looked around. _What's that strange aura I'm sensing?_

"Is something wrong?" Tea asked.

"No, it's probably nothing."

"Yugi, Tea!" A high-pitch voice called. It was Mai Valentine, who came running up to them.

"Hey Mai," Yami and Tea greeted.

"Well, don't we look snazzy," Mai said slapping Tea on the back a little too hard. "Is this a date?"

"It's nothing like that," Tea protested.

"Oh, I say it is," Mai sang grabbing Tea in a head lock and giving her a noogie. "Two little lovebirds on a date, on a date." Seeing Tea's face turning blue, she let go of the younger girl. "Oops, sorry, Tea."

"Are you here for the tournament?" Yami asked as Tea recovered her breath.

"Yup, it's the real scuttle bug around the Dueling circuit."

"Do you have any idea who might be hosting this tournament?"

"Nobody knows who's throwing this shindig," Mai replied. "But there is a rumor going around that it's someone with a lot of money and an obnoxious attitude. I'd say Kaiba."

"So the events of the past are happening again," Yami muttered.

Mai gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about? Well, I think we can safely rule Pegasus out as the host for this; he's been incognito since Duelist Kingdom. What did you do to him, Yugi?"

"It's… a long story."

"Speaking of Duelist Kingdom, a lot of these people here look familiar, and some of them I'm not too happy to see." She and Yami looked in a certain direction.

Tea gazed around at the crowd before settling her gaze in the same direction. She let out a sound of disgust, "It's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor."

Mai pointed to a marine-haired kid. "And that's Espa Ropa, I heard that he duels using psychic powers."

"And Mako's here too," Tea said pointing out the sea Duelist who was eating some fish.

"You know, Yugi, what you said about the past happening again… there might be some truth in that, except I think this time there will be a brand new player."

"Attention all who have gathered for the tournament," a voice called. "Please enter the convention center now." The group began to pour in to the main room of the convention center where a stage was set up. Everyone watched as the lights dimmed and someone stepped from behind the curtains on to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the owner and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and master of the Dueling world… Seto Kaiba!"

"Thought so," Mai said.

"I'm pleased to see that you gathered up the guts to come out of here," Kaiba said assuming his typical high-and-mighty pose. "Welcome to my tournament. Kaiba Corp. is sponsoring a Duel Monsters tournament on an incredible scale. This will be a no-holds-bar battle royal. Put any thoughts you have about friendly competition to bed because will be an all-out war!"

Yami stared daggers at Kaiba as shadows of a memory occurred in his head.

_"How could you have done that to her?"_

_"An eye for an eye."_

"This tournament will be the most intense thing this town has ever seen," Kaiba was saying. "Because you are all the elite of the Dueling world, I have included rules just for experts."

"I'll be right back," Mai whispered. "I just have to use the restroom."

"Rather than explain to you imbeciles, I think it would be better to demonstrate. He pointed to a kid near the corner. "You!"

"Who, me?" The kid asked.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin, come up here." It was clearly a command so the boy wearing a white T-shirt over a denim jacket and blue jeans. "You will help me demonstrate the new rules."

"There are new rules?"

"Yes." Kaiba took out another Duel Disk and tossed it to Kevin. "Put this on your left arm." Kevin complied. "Now, follow my movements." He held out his Duel Disk so that it was facing Kevin. "Eject holo-emitters!"

"Eject holo-emitters!" Kevin copied.

Kaiba rotated his forearm so that the Duel Disk was now facing up. "Duel Tray transform!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Deck Scan!"

"Deck Scan!" They both inserted their Duel Monster decks into the deck holder. The holder glowed briefly.

"Life Points set!"

"Life Points set!"

(Ka: 4000)  
(Ke: 4000)

"For this tournament, I've doubled the life points and for good reasons too. Now, Kevin, summon a monster in attack mode."

"Okay," Kevin said and he drew a card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" The dark-skinned female in a black dress appeared.

"Good, now it's my turn. I summon Hitotsu-me Giant! Attack his witch!" The giant slugged the witch in the stomach and destroyed it.

(Ka: 4000)  
(Ke: 3900)

"Go," Kaiba commanded.

Kevin drew a card. "I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode! Attack his giant with dark flame!" The dragon incinerated the giant.

(Ka: 3700)  
(Ke: 3900)

Kevin was pleased that he managed to affect Kaiba's life points.

"I don't see what's so special about that," Rex commented.

"Then I'll show you," Kaiba said as he drew a card. "I play Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card, I can destroy all the monsters on my opponent's side of the field. The dragon disintegrated. "Next I summon Battle Ox in attack mode. Battle Ox, attack his life points directly!"

Everyone gasped as the Battle Ox swung his weapon which seemed to cut right through Kevin. But he was all right.

(Ka: 3700)  
(Ke: 2200)

"No way, your monsters can attack me directly?" Kevin gasped.

"When there are no monsters on the opponent's side of the field, a player can have his monster attack him directly. I told you these were rules for experts. Now go!"

Kevin drew a card. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode!"

"Perfect, this brings me to another of my new rules. I sacrifice my Battle Ox so I can summon Dragon Seeker in attack mode!"

"Sacrificing monsters? That sounds barbaric," Tea commented.

"If you wish to summon a stronger monster, you would have to sacrifice a weaker monster. For monsters of levels five or six, one monster is needed to be sacrificed, for levels seven or eight, you need two monsters. Anything higher requires three sacrifices. Now, I play Stop Defense which switches your Elf into attack mode. Now, Dragon Seeker, attack his Elf." The Dragon Seeker slashed the Mystical Elf with its claws.

(Ka: 3700)  
(Ke: 1000)

"Finally, I activate Tremendous Fire which takes away the rest of your Life Points."

(Ka: 3200)  
(Ke: 0)

"The sacrifice rules are the most pivotal to learn if you're going to survive this tournament," Kaiba said as Kevin sat back down.

"So, what did I miss?" Mai asked as she returned.

"Kaiba just challenged some kid and won. Apparently, now you need to sacrifice monsters and the life points are doubled," Tea recapped.

"I see, that means I might need to modify my deck."

"The other important rule you must know is the ante rule. Before each duel, each player must ante their rarest card. And the winner gets the rarest card from the loser."

"Give up my Dark Magician!" Yami gasped.

"That means that losing just one duel could completely ruin my deck!" Mai complained. The others were just as apprehensive about doing it as Yami and Mai were.

Kaiba stared daggers at Yami who returned it with equal intensity. _So, I see Yugi has decided to accept my bait, now to spring the trap._

"The only thing you didn't explain is where this will be held," Mai called out.

"It will be held in Domino," Kaiba explained.

"Where in Domino?"

"The entire town." Everyone gasped. "That's right, the battlefield for this tournament will be the entire city. Anywhere within the city limits is fair game. As such, I have chosen to name this tournament… Battle City."

"Battle City," Mai mumbled to herself.

"A few more rules I should probably tell you about. And that rule is regarding fusion monsters. Fusion monsters can not attack on a turn that it was summoned in. You will get more detailed explanations soon. Don't forget to register as soon as possible because in one-week's time, Battle City shall begin. This will not be like the pathetic Duelist Kingdom, this tournament will be reserved for serious Duelists. So I dare anyone to show up." That was responded with cries of mix cheer and jeer.

_Kaiba, I accept your challenge, _Yami thought.

* * *

"That was intense," Tea commented as she, Mai, and Yami left.

"Tell me about it," Mai agreed. She turned to Yugi. "You know, Yugi, with these new rules, we're going to need to overhaul our decks."

"You're right, Mai," Yami agreed. "But what worries me is anteing up my rarest card." Yami took out his Dark Magician card. "The Dark Magician has gotten me out of more jams than I can remember. I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to him."

"Well, I better get going, see 'ya, kids, have fun with your date!" Mai waved good-bye and ran off.

Tea was worried, she recalled her dream and once again started to wonder if Yugi was going to leave forever. If he did, this tournament would probably set the stage.

"Are you kidding me?" Yami and Tea turned and saw Kevin, the boy who Kaiba dueled staring at a Kaiba Corp. official. "You're telling me that Kaiba won't be putting up his Blue-Eyes White Dragons?"

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is no longer the rarest card Mister Kaiba has."

"Then what is his rarest card?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to divulge that information." And despite Kevin's protests, he turned and walked away. Kevin swore and glumly walked away.

"Tea, I've been thinking," Yami said. "That stone tablet we saw today at the museum. I think that the dark force Ishizu warned us about… is Kaiba."

"He definitely seems to be the type," Tea commented.

"The thing is I don't know why I think this, but it feels to be truth to me. Last time we dueled, he used underhanded tactics to win. I don't know if I'll be able to beat him this time around."

Tea leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I know you can do it."

Yami patted her hand. "Thanks, Tea."

* * *

"So, Seto Kaiba is throwing a Duel Monsters tournament, is he?"

"Yes, master, the prize is a deck full of the rarest cards."

"How fortuitous, something like this should not be passed up. Go, my Rare Hunters, go to the town of Domino and let the hunt begin!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Battle Ox  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Maha Vailo  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1550  
DEF: 1550

(3)  
Name: Dark Zebra  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1400

(4)  
Name: Boar Soldier  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 500

(5)  
Name: Hitotsu-me Giant  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000

(6)  
Name: Wall of Illusion  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1850

(7)  
Name: Aqua Madoor  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 2000

(8)  
Name: Dragon Seeker  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2100

(9)  
Name: Lord of Dragons (Lord of D.)  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1100

(10)  
Name: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
Level: 9  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800


	7. Prelude to Battle Pt 4: Return of the Fo...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 55: Prelude to Battle Pt 4: Return of the Forbidden One  
Episode Basis: Stalked by the Rare Hunters

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! While Kaiba tested out his new Duel Disk (and his new God Card), Yami and Tea went to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit at the museum where they met Ishizu who possessed the Millennium Necklace. Ishizu revealed that Yami was actually an Egyptian Pharaoh who saved the world from a terrible evil. She also revealed that the only way for him to retrieve his long-forgotten memories was to enter an upcoming Duel Monsters tournament. But things weren't what they seem for Ishizu told them that an evil force with a Millennium Item will challenge him and that his Millennium Puzzle is the only force that could stand against it. As it turned out, the Duel Monsters tournament was one Kaiba Corp. was spearheading, the Battle City. Hmmm, an evil force will challenge Yami, Kaiba Corp. is sponsoring a Duel Monsters tournament, and Kaiba all but declared war on Yami when the two met at the convention center. Could the evil force be… Kaiba? Or is it someone else?

* * *

Yugi and his friends were talking about the Battle City tournament on the roof of their school.

"What!" Joey cried outraged. "You're telling me that Kaiba is sponsoring a tournament and he didn't even invite me? I was the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom yet this guy acts like I don't even exist!"

"You know that Kaiba cares about you about as much as he cares about an old pair of sneakers," Tristan pointed out.

"I'll give him something to care about," Joey said.

"And playing right into his hands."

"Hey Yugi, I don't get it," Harold said as Joey and Tristan engaged in a harsh staring contest. "Why is Kaiba sponsoring this tournament? Why doesn't he just challenge you personally like he did the last couple of times?"

"I honestly don't know, Harold. "But I can understand where you're coming from. Kaiba wouldn't go to all of this just to challenge me to a rematch. There's something else that he's after."

"So let's enter and find out what rich boy is after," Joey declared.

"Don't forget, Joey, there are new rules in effect. You have to sacrifice weaker monsters to summon more powerful ones. Plus, the loser loses his rarest card," Yugi reminded him.

"Do you even have a rare card?" Harold asked.

"What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I do!" Joey held out his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (1) card. "Ta-dah! My ticket to fame and fortune, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He cuddled the dragon close to him making the others nauseous.

"Don't get cocky," Tea warned.

"You better get used to the new rules," Yugi advised. "It's a bit stricter than Duelist Kingdom."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go after school and register!"

"I'll join you guys later on," Harold said. "There's some stuff I need to take care of first."

* * *

After school, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan walked towards the registration building.

"Hey, Tea, thanks for going around with Yami last night."

"Yami, so that's his name?"

"Well it's what he wants to be called. But I guess perhaps we should start calling him Pharaoh. I can't believe he was actually an Egyptian king!"

"You're not worried?" Tea asked. "I mean remember when that creep controlling Bandit Keith made off with your Puzzle? You could be in great danger!"

"I'm more worried about the rule that says you have to give up your rarest card if you lose," Yugi said. "I mean in one way, it's exciting, because the winner of the tournament ends up with a deck of the rarest cards to be produced. But on the other hand…" he held out his Dark Magician. "I'd hate to risk my Dark Magician on such a gamble, especially considering all the new rules Kaiba made up. Then again, if I'm to have any hope of recovering Yami's memories and defeating this dark force, I'll have to abide by all of Kaiba's Battle City rules."

_This tournament's going to be real risky, _Tea thought. _But I know we'll make it through together, like we always have._

The group went inside. "I'm here to register for the Battle City Tournament," Yugi told the shopkeeper.

"Ah, yes, you must be Yugi Moto. Just a minute…" the shopkeeper checked something on his computer. "Yes, yes, you have five stars, that's enough to qualify."

"Five stars?" Yugi said shocked.

"Yes, Kaiba Corporation has done extensive background research on all Duelists and have given you a ranking based on past tournament experience. We also have a record of your rarest card. You do realize that you'll be risking your Dark Magician, right?"

_I have my doubts about this tournament, _Yugi thought. _Kaiba already has a huge advantage over the rest of us by knowing what our cards are._

"Here you go," the shopkeeper said handing him a box. "Make sure you keep the contents of this box together, they will be beneficial to you throughout the tournament." Yugi nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Joey asked sticking his face between them. "I wanna sign up too."

"And you are…?"

"Joey Wheeler, runner-up at Duelist Kingdom."

"Just a minute…" The shopkeeper checked his computer. "It says here that you're only a One Star Duelist, not enough to qualify."

"WHAT?" Joey cried.

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so," Tristan said.

"This is an outrage. I have more dueling experience in my pinky than that fruitcake Kaiba has in his entire body!" As Joey continued with his rant, the shopkeeper noticed that his rarest card was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

_My Master would definitely be interested in this card._

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, it must've been a computer error," the shopkeeper said. "As it turned out, you do have enough stars to qualify."

Joey whooped. "Show me those stars!" He reached for the computer screen but instead got a Duel Disk.

"You do realize you'll be risking your rarest card," the shopkeeper said, his voice betraying a sinister undertone.

"I won't be risking it because I won't lose!" Joey declared.

"Good luck," the shopkeeper said. As Yugi and the gang left, the shopkeeper hit a speed dial on the telephone. "It's me, I have another target…"

* * *

Ishizu Ishtar walked into her office, fresh from inspecting the latest batch of artifacts to arrive from Egypt. She straightened some papers on her desk and then put them into a folder.

She cast an eye to a darkened side room. "You can come out now," she said. "I knew you were there."

Avatar stepped from the darkened room. Ishizu scanned him with her eyes, the red shirt with a white diamond, blue stretch pants, white boots, and a red cloak. "How did you know I was here?"

"Let's just say it was woman's intuition," she said. She eyed the arm band on his right wrist. "So that's where it ended up."

"I assume you've heard about the Battle City Tournament," Avatar said.

"What about it?"

"Your summoned Seto Kaiba to a 'private exhibition' and then Kaiba start up this Duel Monsters tournament. And you expect me NOT to think there's a connection?"

Ishizu placed the folder in her desk. "Think whatever you want."

"Kaiba never does anything unless it's beneficial to him. I hardly think he would start this tournament up for the heck of it."

Ishizu sighed and stood up. "Kaiba wishes to regain his title as the Number One Duelist in the Land."

"Thought so," Avatar mumbled.

"But there's another reason, one that I did not tell him."

"And that is?"

"Just like the Pharaoh, the one you call Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba will receive memories of his past. A past which is intertwined with that of…"

"Of what?"

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Avatar gasped, "What does the Blue-Eyes White Dragon have to do with all this?"

"That, I'm afraid, is information only Seto Kaiba can receive by himself. Not even my Millennium Necklace can show him the truth."

"I see." And without any more words, Avatar left.

* * *

"Hey Joey, want to break in these new Duel Disks?" Yugi offered as evening turned into night.

"Nah, I have to head to the hospital. Serenity's having her operation tomorrow and I promised that I would spend the night with her."

"Tell her we hope she makes a speedy recovery," Yugi said.

"Yeah, I will, see 'ya, guys!"

"I just hope Joey's up to it," Tristan said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"Joey's mother will also be there, and she and Joey don't get along. But never fear!" Tristan struck a dramatic pose. "As his best friend, I swear that I'll see the Wheeler family reunited!"

"You just want to impress Serenity," Tea said causing Tristan to face-fault.

* * *

"Don't worry, Serenity," her mother said. "Everything's going to be all right. I know you're a little bit scared but this Doctor's very good."

"I know, but I would feel a lot better once Joey gets here," Serenity said drawing her knees up against her chest.

"Joseph's coming?"

"He promised me he would be here before the operation."

"Why don't you get some rest, Serenity, I'll wake you up once Joey arrives."

"Okay, thanks, Mom."

As Mrs. Wheeler left Serenity's hospital room, she leaned against the closed door. She was nervous about seeing her son again because she knew that he hated her for separating them up. She only hoped that, when she does see him again, he doesn't turn out to be just like his father.

"Excuse me," a voice said. Mrs. Wheeler turned and saw a boy wearing a blue school uniform. He had scraggly dark hair and eyes. "Is this Serenity Wheeler's room?"

"Yes it is," Mrs. Wheeler confirmed stepping in between him and the door. "Can I ask who you are?"

"Oh, forgive me; I'm Harold Kumara, a friend of Joey's. I just… thought that he would be here."

"No, I'm sorry, he's not here yet."

"Do you mind if I wait until he does arrive?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Joey hurried along the streets. "Oh man, why did the trains have to pick tonight to shut down?" Suddenly he slammed into someone and fell to the ground. "What's the big deal?" He looked up at the person he bumped into. It was some guy in a purple cloak wearing a Duel Disk.

"Get up, you pathetic inbred," he said. "And duel me!"

"Look, pal, Battle City isn't for a few more days, now if you excuse me, there's somewhere I need to be." He moved to the side but was confronted by another purple cloaked figure. He moved to the other side but a third purple cloaked figure blocked that way.

"You will duel me for your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"What's your problem?" Joey asked.

"Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon is one of a kind," the cloaked figure wearing a Duel Disk said. "And once Rare Hunters zoom in on a rare card, we don't stop until we get it!"

"I don't know who you sleaze balls are, but I've got better stuff to do."

"And now we're going to duel you and take your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

_Seems like I don't have much of a choice, _Joey said opening the box and removing the Duel Disk. "Let's do this!"

"Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!" Joey took out his new deck. "Scan deck!"

"Life Points set!"

"Let's duel!"

(J: 4000)  
(RH: 4000)

"Better get this done quickly," Joey said as he drew a card. "I summon Panther Warrior (2) in attack mode!"

"Then I'll set one monster card in defense mode!"

"I activate the magic card Scapegoat!" Four little sheep of different colors appeared. "Panther Warrior needs a sacrifice to attack, so I choose to sacrifice one of my Scapegoats to have him attack your face-down card!" The humanoid panther in armor swung his sword and destroyed the monster.

"I play a magic card called Graceful Charity!" The Rare Hunter announced. "With this rare magic card, I can draw three cards and discard two." And that's just what he did. "Next, I set another monster in defense mode."

* * *

Despite her mother's suggestion, Serenity couldn't sleep. _Joey, where are you? _She thought.

* * *

Outside, Joey's mother was griping to Harold. "Don't get me wrong, I love Joey, it's just that he can be so… rambunctious sometime."

"Don't I know it," Harold said. "But then again, if he wasn't so rambunctious, then Serenity wouldn't have even gotten this chance." Mrs. Wheeler looked at him shocked. "Family means more to Joey than anything in the world. He was willing to duel against incredible odds, even his best friend, to win the prize money for Serenity. You should be lucky, Mrs. Wheeler, not just anyone can raise a son like that."

Mrs. Wheeler seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Yes, I guess I am."

* * *

"There's someone out there who needs me," Joey said firmly as he drew a card. "And I won't let some whacko in a Halloween getup keep me from seeing her! I summon Alligator Sword (3) in attack mode! Next, I'll sacrifice another of my Scapegoats so my Panther Warrior could attack. Panther Warrior absorbed another of the sheep and destroyed the face-down card. "Now, according to Battle City rules, when you have no monsters on the field, I can attack your life points directly! Alligator Sword, attack!" The monster swung his sword through the Rare Hunter's Duel Disk.

(J: 4000)  
(RH: 2500)

"I just drew another Graceful Charity card. Now I can draw three new cards and discard two! I set another monster in defense mode!"

"Boring," Joey sang. _Wait a second, I just remembered another Battle City rule. Since I have two monsters on the field, I can sacrifice them to summon my trump card. _"I sacrifice Alligator Sword and Panther Warrior so I can summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The dragon appeared in mid-air and roared.

"Beautiful," the Rare Hunter said. "Your dragon will make a perfect addition to my collection."

"We'll see. Red-Eyes, attack his face-down monster! Inferno Fire Blast!" A fireball destroyed the card. "Oh yeah, I've got this duel in the bag!"

"You fool!" The Rare Hunter insulted. "I've been leading you on the whole time!"

"What?"

"I have just the cards I need to finish you off for good! Now it's time for you to meet the most unstoppable monster ever played! A monster whose very presence shall bring me victory."

"Wait a second, an unstoppable monster… oh no! It can't be!"

"It is! I summon Exodia, the Forbidden One (4)!" Five cards appeared in front of a pentacle star. A huge gold-armored monster with broken chains on its arms and feet appeared.

"No way, it can't be! It's Exodia!" Joey recalled the last time he saw the monster, it was during Yugi's first duel with Kaiba. It was able to beat all three of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Exodia, God Flame, destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" A huge bolt of energy appeared and totally engulfed the dragon.

(J: 0)  
(RH: 2500)

* * *

A potted plant in Serenity's room fell over and shattered. Her mother and Harold came running in.

"Serenity, is everything all right?" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine, that plant just fell over."

_This is a bad omen, _Harold thought.

Serenity was thinking the same thing. "I'm worried about Joey."

"I… I'm sure he probably just forgot."

"No way," Harold said. "Nothing short of death would keep Joey from seeing the one person in the world who means everything to him. I'll go check it out." Harold turned and ran out. _I better get Yugi and the others in on this.

* * *

_

"Exodia's the rarest monster I know," Joey commented. "How could you have gotten all five pieces?"

"Rare Hunters thrive on getting rare cards and Exodia's a perfect example." He held up more Exodia cards. "And I've assembled three complete sets."

_Serves me right for being cocky, now I know how Kaiba must've felt. _Joey started to reach for his dragon card but the Rare Hunters held his arms at bay. "Hey, what's the deal? I'll give you the card."

"You have gazed upon the face of a Rare Hunter. Nobody has ever gazed upon my face and lived." The three then proceeded to beat Joey within an inch of his life.

Suddenly a circle of archaic symbols slammed a Rare Hunter into the side of a building.

"Leave him alone!" Avatar commanded.

"Who are you?" The dueling Rare Hunter asked.

"Who I am is none of your business," Avatar said. "What should be your concern is what I'm going to do to you for that underhanded stunt you pulled on him." He pointed to Joey.

"You fool, you are toying with powers beyond your comprehension," the dueling Rare Hunter said as he and the remaining standing Rare Hunter drew daggers.

"That should be my line," Avatar said. "Now taste the power of my Armlet!" The ring of symbols batted the Rare Hunters around. "This is for Joey."

"Forget him," the dueling Rare Hunter said. "We have what we came for, let's get out of here!" They turned and ran off.

"You're not getting away that easily," Avatar said running after them.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi awoke to a phone call. "Hello?"

"Yugi, it's me," Harold said. "Listen, Joey never showed up to the hospital last night."

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Because, I was there too. No time to explain, we need to go search for him."

"Right, have the others been contacted?"

"I already called Tea and I was about to call Tristan."

"I'll call Tristan, you go search the places where Joey might be."

"Right."

Yugi met up with Tea and Tristan and they spread out to search the city.

Avatar leapt across the rooftops, also looking for Joey. After losing the Rare Hunters, he returned to where Joey was but now he was gone.

As he came out of a forest region towards the beach, he finally saw Joey, sitting on the sand, moping from the looks of it.

_I found him, I better tell the others. _Avatar sought out Tristan who just finished checking his fifteenth alleyway. As Tristan came to the end of the street, Avatar ran out into the middle of the street and halted Tristan.

"Hey, what's your problem, man?" Tristan asked. Avatar said nothing. "Look, I'm trying to find my friend here." Avatar pointed down the street. "Huh? Are you saying you know where Joey is?" Avatar nodded. "Thanks!" Tristan took off in the direction.

Tristan pulled up to the beach where Joey was. "Joey, there you are!" He leapt off. "Everyone has been looking for you. What are you doing here?"

"I… I'm sorry, Serenity," Joey mumbled.

Tristan was annoyed that Joey was ignoring him so he gripped Joey by the collar of his jacket and pulled him up.

"Tristan, what's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on?" Tristan shouted. "Why are you at the beach when you should be at the hospital with Serenity?" Tristan let go of Joey.

Joey dropped to his hands and knees. He gripped sand. Tristan realized that Joey was doing his hardest not to cry. "I… I can't face her."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, on the way to the hospital, I was attacked by some cloaked guys calling them selves Rare Hunters. They forced me into a duel and totally humiliated me. They beat me up and stole my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"And that gives you cause to mope like a little baby? You selfish jerk!" Tristan pulled Joey to his feet again. "You're needed at the hospital."

Joey said a curse word. "This isn't just about the card! Don't you get it? How could I protect my sister when I can't even protect a lousy Duel Monster card? I can't face her."

Tristan had had enough. He slugged Joey so hard that the blond ended up on his back. Fortunately, the sand was able to cushion his fall. "Look, you, I don't care about a lousy card, but there's a girl in that hospital room who's scared to death because the one person who means everything to her is not there! Now you have two choices, you can sit here and whine like the puppy dog you are, or you can go up there, battered, and bruised, and tell her that even though you couldn't make it, you still care about her!"

Joey looked at Tristan shocked, and then he nodded. "You're right, Tristan, I'm sorry."

"Apologize later; right now we need to get to the hospital."

* * *

"Any sign of Joey?" Yugi asked as he met up with Tea.

"No," Tea replied.

"I'm worried; the Doctor says he has to go overseas for another operation tonight. We have no time to spare."

A horn sounded from behind him. Tristan sped by, and Yugi and Tea noticed who was sitting behind him.

"It's Joey," Yugi cried happily. "Tristan found him!" The two let out happy cheers and even hugged in jubilation.

* * *

At the hospital, Harold and Mrs. Wheeler tried desperately to make Serenity come out but she was taking a powder.

"Let me take care of this, Ma'," Joey said stepping from the elevator.

"Joey!" Mrs. Wheeler gasped upon seeing Joey's disheveled appearance.

Joey went up to the door and gently rapped on it. "Serenity, can we talk?"

"No," was the response from the other side. "I'm too angry with you!"

"I don't blame you, I'm angry with myself," Joey said. "But I owe you an explanation at least. Last night on my way here, some punks cornered me and forced me into a duel. They totally humiliated me though I probably deserved it. They then beat me up and took my favorite card." Joey berated himself, "I must be the lousiest person in the world! But all throughout the duel, I thought about one thing and that was being there for you. But I wasn't, I failed. But I just hope you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, sis, you mean the world to me. And no matter what happens, nothing would break the love I have for you. You're more than my little sister, you're my best friend. And if there's one thing I cherish more than life itself, it's my friends. Serenity, I hope you can forgive me."

The door lock turned and the door opened. Joey and Serenity stood facing each other before Serenity threw herself into his arms. "Oh Joey, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I promise I'll always be there for you, Sis," he said stroking her hair.

"Joseph…"

Joey looked up and spotted his Mother, for the first time in years. "Hey, Ma, it's… good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Mrs. Wheeler said with a smile. "I'm proud of the man you turned out to be."

Harold and Tristan looked at each other and exchanged a preppy hand shake.

* * *

That afternoon, Joey talked to Yugi over the phone. "The operation was a complete success, Yugi."

"That's great, Joey. By the way, those guys who you dueled with last night, did you figure out who they were?"

"No, but once I find them, I'll pay them back for the pain and humiliation they put me through. And I'll get my Red-Eyes Black Dragon card back too."

"All right, see you." As Yugi hung up the phone, he thought, _I bet anything those guys were part of the same group that tried to steal my puzzle. And if they were willing to beat someone up just to take a rare card, then what are they willing to do to obtain my Millennium Puzzle?_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Panther Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700

(3)  
Name: Alligator Sword  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Exodia the Forbidden One  
Level: 7 (total number of stars on all five cards)  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: X  
DEF: X  
(Unimportant since having it automatically guarantees victory.)


	8. Battle City Begins Pt 1: The Hidden Stra...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 56: Battle City Begins Pt 1: The Hidden Strategy  
Episode Basis: Yugi vs. The Rare Hunters Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi and Joey went to register for the Battle City Tournament. But while going to the hospital to see his sister, Joey was cornered by a group of Rare Hunters and forced into a duel. It looked like Joey would win until the Rare Hunter pulled an unexpected miracle for him: he summoned Exodia, the Forbidden One! Joey was ashamed and afraid to face Serenity. But Tristan gave him a good talking to and Joey reconciled with his sister and his mother. Now, let the battle commence.

* * *

Solomon swept the front stoop of the Game Ship while mumbling, "'Sorry, can't do chores today, Grandpa, I'm preparing for Battle City.' Lousy wipper-snapper, I like a good duel as much as the next guy but in my day, our chores always came first… Hogwash! Battle City starts today, and I wouldn't miss this for the world!" He tossed a closed sign on the front door and ran inside. "I better call Tea."

* * *

In his room, Yugi looked at the new deck he constructed. _"Well, it's all done," _he told Yami. _"But will it be good enough? Especially considering all the odds that are stacked against us?"_

_"There comes a time when you have to just trust in the deck that you've prepared," _Yami told him.

_"But… what if…"_

_"Yugi, no matter what our destiny may be, we'll face it together. You have nothing to fear as long as I'm at your side."_

_"Okay, in that case, let's do it, partner!" _Yugi pulled on his jacket, strapped his dueling belt to his waist and donned the Duel Disk he got.

* * *

At Joey's apartment, Joey was in a tizzy over what happened a few nights ago. "I just have to get my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back," he complained. He collapsed amidst his clutter. "I can't believe I allowed that creep to take it right before the tournament even started! Oh, that reminds me, I better see how Serenity's doing." Joey picked up a phone and dialed a number.

The voice that answered was the last person he expected it to be.

"Serenity's room."

"Tristan, what are you doing in Serenity's room?"

"Well, I figured that since you would be too busy with the tournament, I thought I would keep Serenity company."

"You're the last thing she needs," Joey grumbled. "Just put her on!"

At the hospital, Tristan relished in Joey's ill-temper as he passed the phone on to Serenity. "It's for you."

Serenity took the phone, "Joey, why didn't you tell me that Tristan was the one who taught you how to duel?"

"He did WHAT?"

"I think it's nice that you have such a sweet and caring guy for a friend."

Tristan took the phone back, "Good luck with the tournament, oh, and don't forget about that three card combo I taught you."

As Tristan hung up the phone, he could hear a loud and furious scream coming from the other end.

* * *

As Yugi walked into the center square, he pondered the only other object in the box besides the Duel Disk: a clear plastic card. _I wonder what this is for, _Yugi thought.

"Hey, Yugi," Mai greeted as she ran up to him.

"Hey, Mai," Yugi returned.

Mai looked around, "So many Duelists, it's hard to know whose butt to kick first. By the way, where's Joey?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere, he wouldn't miss this tournament for the world." _Especially since the guys who stole Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon will probably be in it._

"Well, there you are," a voice called. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood walked up to them. Yugi and Mai both mentally moaned and thought the same thing: _Beavis and Butthead, just what we don't need._ "I still owe you, Mai, for that stunt you played on me at Duelist Kingdom."

"Go fossilize," Mai said.

"So, Little Yugi, are you ready to lose? My deck has been infested with all-new insect cards.

"Oh give me a break," Rex said rolling his eyes. "You were the first one eliminated at Duelist Kingdom."

"I beat you at the National Championships."

"At least I got more star chips, and I didn't even need to cheat!"

"What you call cheating I call strategizing. I'm going straight to the top!"

"Yeah, right," Mako Tsunami said getting Weevil into a head lock. "The only one who will be making waves will be me!"

"Go fry, fish face," Weevil returned.

"Don't you have a dog bowl to inhabit?"

From then on, it degenerated into a duel of fish, dinosaur, and bug-related insults. The three parted agreeing to see who ends up in the finals. Yugi and Mai watched this side show exasperated.

At a nearby café, the Rare Hunter who stole Joey's dragon studied the profiles of Yugi and Mai on a laptop. _Ah, perfect, two of the Duelist Kingdom finalists. Their rare cards would make a wonderful prize for my master, but which one to acquire first?

* * *

_

The Duelists had all spread out to get ready. Weevil was in the park, Rex was over by the train station, Mai was in the center square, Mako stayed right where he was.

Yugi had taken a perch on top of a building. _I wonder if Joey's around here somewhere._

"Greetings, Duelists," a voice boomed. "Welcome to the town of Domino, but what's more, welcome to the setting for the greatest Duel Monsters tournament in history! The Battle City!"

"That's Kaiba," Yugi realized and looked around.

"Where is he?" Rex wondered.

A large shadow passed over the city. Everyone looked up to see a huge blimp with Kaiba's face on a large view screen.

"And just when I thought his head couldn't get any bigger," Mai cracked.

"Everyone who I thought was worthy enough to participate in this tournament has received a Duel Disk. This will allow you to duel any time, any place. Now, since you probably have forgotten the rules, I'll go over it again. This will be an all-out free-for-all battle. Duelists may challenge each other anywhere within the city limits. Even I shall be participating, although if you have any intelligence, you would all be wise to be careful. All Battle City duels will take place using Kaiba Corp.'s Duel Disks. Each Duel Disk contains a microchip that connects to a satellite and relays to the Battle City Central Computer. Therefore, there will be no cheating.

"Only the best ten Duelists will make it to the finals. I could tell you where the finals are, but what fun would that be?"

"Are you kidding me?" Weevil asked.

"Nobody will show up if they don't know where the finals are," Mako complained.

"With your Duel Disks, you should've all received a clear locator card. In addition to the rarest card, these must be put up. The winner of the duel will receive the loser's rarest card and their locator card. Six locator cards will produce a map that will lead you to where the finals are. You better hurry because in forty-eight hours the Duel Disks will be shut down and all those without six locator cards will be S.O.L.

"The two most important rules you need to know are the ante rule and the sacrifice rule. Monsters of level 5 or higher need a monster to sacrifice. And this tribute can only be used once per turn, which means if you summon a monster, you can not tribute it until next turn.

"And now, as leader of this tournament, I officially declare this tournament open. Let Battle City commence!"

* * *

Joey ran through the square. "Where is he, where is that piece of…" He skidded to a halt, upon seeing the Rare Hunter. "There you are!"

Yugi saw him from the building. "Joey, what's he doing? I better get down there quickly." The only problem was how to get down there before Joey gets beaten up again, but without taking a leap of faith?

"Need a lift?" Before Yugi could reply either way, someone picked him up then leapt off the building. A ring of symbols appeared below them and slowed their fall. "Thanks," Yugi called to Avatar before running off. Avatar, after a second of thought, followed him.

"That was a pretty sick trick you played on me a few nights ago," Joey said. "I demand the right to a rematch for my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"So, the dog knows how to bark," the Rare Hunter cracked. He closed his laptop. "Why should I? I already have your rarest card, there's no need for us to duel again."

"No way, I want my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back!"

"Joey, what's going on?" Yugi asked as he and Avatar ran up to his friend.

"Yug, this is the creep who took my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now he's too scared to duel me again."

"Fear has nothing to do with it," the Rare Hunter argued. "I don't need to duel you any more, you're no longer a tempting target. But if your friend would like to duel me."

Yugi gasped, _he's dressed just like Bandit Keith was when he stole my Millennium Puzzle! If he is part of the same gang, then he might have a clue to who's after my Millennium Puzzle and why._

"Your Dark Magician would be a rare prize for any Rare Hunter."

Yugi and Yami joined spirits. "Rare Hunter, you are garbage to all those who love Duel Monsters! I accept your challenge! And as my first Battle City duel, if I win, you have to return Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Yugi, no, I won't let you lose your Dark Magician to this creep."

"Its okay, Joey," Yami-Yugi assured him. "I'll have to risk my Dark Magician sooner or later."

"But Yugi, you don't know what this creep is capable of! He has…"

"Quiet, Joey Wheeler," the Rare Hunter snapped. "Or I'll tear up your precious Red-Eyes!" Joey growled.

* * *

Tea ran through the streets. "You picked a fine day to oversleep, Tea," she scolded herself. "Where are they?" She came to the center of Battle City. "There are so many Duelists here, how am I going to find Yugi and Joey?"

* * *

"Let the hunt begin," the Rare Hunter declared throwing off his cloak. "Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life Points set!"

"Let's duel!" The both announced.

(Y: 4000)  
(RH: 4000)

* * *

The activation of the Duel Disks triggered the Kaiba Corp. satellite which relayed the data to Kaiba Corp. Headquarters where Kaiba and Mokuba were viewing it.

"How fitting that Yugi would be in the first duel of the tournament," Kaiba commented.

"The other duels are coming in now," Mokuba reported. "Don't worry, Seto, if any of the other God Cards are played, we'll pick them up."

"Excellent."

* * *

The Rare Hunter chuckled as he looked at his initial hand. He already had two pieces of Exodia.

Yami-Yugi went first. "I place two cards face-down and summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1) in defense mode!" Beta looked like two balls with a magnet on his head.

"I play Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards and discard two." _Excellent, another piece of the Forbidden One, now I only need two more._

"I activate my trap card: Light of Intervention! Now you can't place any cards face-down."

"I don't care, I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs (2) in defense mode and end my turn!"

"Per Battle City rules, I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior so I can summon Berfomet (3)!" A strange four-winged demon-like creature appeared. "And he's able bring forth Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (4)!" Berfomet belched out energy which formed a lion-like creature. "And now, through Polymerization, I'll combine the two to form Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast (5)!" The two monsters became a two-headed beast with wings.

"Battle City rules state that fusion monsters can not attack on the turn they are summoned," the Rare Hunter pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, so I'll just lay one card face-down and end my turn."

"I predict another Graceful Charity card," the Rare Hunter said. He drew his card. "I was right, I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." _Ah, the fourth piece of Exodia, now I need only one more piece and soon I'll be able to claim an automatic victory!

* * *

_

"Mister Kaiba," one of Kaiba's "Bridge Bunnies" called.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know what a Bridge Bunny is, watch Robotech and you'll figure it out.

* * *

"What is it?"

"The scanner is not picking up the cards that Yugi Moto's opponent is playing. They might be fakes."

"Hmmm… give me a profile on Yugi's opponent."

"Our database names him as Rare Hunter," a Bridge Bunny reported. "The strange thing is he wasn't in our database until about a week ago. He must've hacked in and added himself."

"That's illegal!" Mokuba cried. "I'll go disqualify him!"

"No, wait," Kaiba rebutted. He smiled. _The Rare Hunters have taken my bait. _"Let them play."

"If you say so," Mokuba said reluctantly.

* * *

_My victory is within my grasp, _the Rare Hunter thought. _I already have four pieces of Exodia, and thanks to some invisible ink and my x-ray contact lenses, I'll always know what card I'm going to pick next. _He checked the said devices and found that it was the final piece of Exodia. _Yes, finally, on my next turn, I'll finish off Yugi Moto for good, the master will be pleased with me. _"I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (6) in defense mode!" A large machine with spikes appeared next to his other defense monster. "He's strong enough to fend off your Chimera."

"Defend all you want, Rare Hunter, you'll never win unless you attack."

"Don't be so sure, Yugi Moto!"

_Something's not right, _Yami-Yugi thought. _He seems to be waiting for something, but what? He obviously has some sort of strategy, he's not even trying to hide it. So what…_

Joey had finally had enough. He stormed onto the dueling field. "Yugi, wait!"

"Joey?"

"This duel's bogus," Joey complained. "I won't allow you to lose your best card to a cheat like him! I know what he's trying to do, he's…"

"Be silent, Joey Wheeler!" The Rare Hunter snapped. He held out the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card. "Or say good-bye to your precious Red-Eyes!"

"I don't care any more," Joey said shocking the Rare Hunter. "My friends are more precious than any card no matter how rare! Yugi, this guy, he has a monster that…"

"Joey, don't," Yami-Yugi said. "You must not reveal the Rare Hunter's strategy."

"Huh, why?"

"Don't worry, I'll defeat him." Joey was still apprehensive. "Joey, do you remember when Weevil threw my Exodia cards over the boat to Duelist Kingdom?"

Joey nodded.

* * *

_"So these are the cards you used to defeat Kaiba." Weevil subtly positioned himself near the railing. "You know, for so long, I have been trying to devise a strategy to counteract Exodia. But I just couldn't think of anything. Exodia's just too powerful to face straight-out. Now, I've finally figured it out." Something in Yugi's gut told him not to trust Weevil, especially with the Exodia cards. "You see, while it's impossible to attack Exodia, it is possible to get rid of the cards directly, like THIS!" And like he was throwing a scrap of paper into the waste bin, he threw the Exodia cards over the side of the boat. "Say good-bye to Exodia!" Weevil cried with demonic laughter._

_"NO!" Yugi cried. "Those are the Exodia cards that my Grandfather gave me!"_

_"You should always keep a stern hand on your possessions, you never know when you'll lose them," Weevil said. He laughed again and then walked away._

_"Hang on, Yugi, I'll get them!" Joey volunteered and before Yugi could stop him, Joey dove into the ocean._

_"Joey, no, it's not worth it!" Yugi argued._

_In the water, Joey struggled to swim towards the first Exodia card at the same time keep his head above. He finally reached the first one. "Got it, just four more to go." Joey's head went under for a second then popped up again. He started to swim towards the next card.

* * *

_

"You risked your life there, Joey, not just because Exodia was the rarest card around, but because I was a friend in need. Joey, you risked everything to save my cards, now it's my turn to risk everything to save your card." Yami-Yugi gasped, recalling the boat ride to Duelist Kingdom triggered an epiphany. _Wait a second, stalling for time, drawing cards, laying defense monsters at every turn, this is the exact same strategy I used when I was waiting for… Exodia! That's it, that's what he's doing! _"I'm onto you, Rare Hunter!"

The Rare Hunter gasped.

"You're trying to summon Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

The Rare Hunter screamed. "No, how could you have figured it out?"

"Easy, you're not the only one who summoned Exodia. This strategy was the same that I used when I first summoned Exodia."

The Rare Hunter growled, angry that he discovered his secret without Wheeler telling him. "It doesn't matter, the fact of the matter is I'm on the verge of summoning Exodia and nobody can beat Exodia!"

"Perhaps not, but to save Joey's Red-Eyes, I'll be the first!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Beta the Magnet Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Stone Statue of the Aztecs  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: Berfomet  
Level: 5  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1800

(4)  
Name: Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(5)  
Name: Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast  
Level: 6  
Type: Beast/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2100

(6)  
Name: Gear Golem the Moving Fortress  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2200


	9. Battle City Begins Pt 2: Piece by Piece

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 57: Battle CityBegins Pt 2: Piece by Piece  
Episode Basis: Yugi vs. the Rare Hunter Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! It was time for Battle City to start, and it wasn't long before the first duel presented itself: Yugi Moto would battle the Rare Hunter who stole Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey knew that the Rare Hunter planned on summoning Exodia, but he couldn't warn Yugi because the Rare Hunter threatened to tear up his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Fortunately, Yugi was able to figure it out on his own. But with four Exodia pieces in the Rare Hunter's hand and the fifth on the way, is it too late for Yugi?

* * *

"Yes, now that Yugi has figured out what the Rare Hunter was planning, he can counteract it. I guess faith really is stronger than luck," Joey mused. By this time, a large crowd had gathered around

"You may have discovered that I had Exodia, but it's too little, too late," the Rare Hunter said. "I already have four pieces of Exodia and I can see the fifth piece at the top of my deck. All I have to do is draw it and I'll be declared the victor!"

* * *

At Kaiba Corp, one of Kaiba's Bridge Bunnies reported, "Mister Kaiba, we discovered something."

"What is it?"

"The Rare Hunter's cards are coated with some sort of invisible ink."

"That's illegal! That's it I'm going to disqualify him!"

"Let it go, Mokuba," Kaiba instructed.

"But Seto, you made me Battle City Commissioner so that I could enforce the rules, so why are you letting him slide."

"Because I need to see if he has what I need." _And even if he doesn't, it'll be fun to see Yugi squirm against the very same monster he used against me.

* * *

_

"I place one card face-down. Now, Chimera, attack his Stone Statue!" Chimera pounced on the rock wall and destroyed it. "Now you have only one monster defending you."

"It doesn't matter how many monsters I have, I'm still on the verge of winning! All I have to do is draw this card…" his hand moved to his deck.

"Activate trap card!" Yami-Yugi commanded revealing his face-down card. It was Time Seal, a card that would prevent the opponent from drawing for one turn.

"No, not Time Seal," the Rare Hunter moaned.

"That's right, with Time Seal, your draw phase is void and Exodia will have to wait."

"You may have saved yourself for one turn, but it still won't stop me from drawing the final piece of Exodia."

_He's right, _Yami-Yugi thought. _If I don't draw something that can help me right now, I could be eliminated from Battle City on my first duel. I'll lose any chance I have for getting Joey's Red-Eyes… and my memories… back. Please, Heart of the Cards, grant me the strength I need to win this duel. _Yami-Yugi drew a card, looked at it, and inserted it into the magic and trap card slot. "I end my turn," he said.

"Finally, I win!" The Rare Hunter cried as his hand once again moved to his deck.

_Gotta time this just right. _"Go, Lightforce Sword!" The trap card flipped up.

"What does that card do?"

"It lets me choose one card from your hand and remove it from play for three turns!" A sword shot forward and stabbed the center card throwing it to the side.

It was Exodia's Right Arm (1).

"No, not that card," the Rare Hunter cried. "You pierced Exodia's Right Arm!" He growled at Yami-Yugi like a dog. "You saved yourself again."

"Yes," Mokuba cheered.

Kaiba just watched it grimly.

"I'm not done yet," Yami-Yugi said taking his turn. "As per Battle City rules, I sacrifice Chimera so I can bring out my Summoned Skull! Summoned Skull, attack his Moving Fortress with Lightning Strike!" The Summoned Skull's lightning attack destroyed the Rare Hunter's last defense monster. "Now you're defenseless!"

_He's right, _the Rare Hunter thought as he drew Exodia's Left Arm (2). _I have Exodia's Left Arm, but now that his right arm has been removed from play, I can't summon him. I need to stall for time until his Lightforce Sword wears off. _The Rare Hunter laughed, "A Rare Hunter is prepared for every scenario! I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

"No, not the swords," Yami-Yugi cried as three gold swords covered him and his monsters.

"Yes, now you're stalled from attacking for three turns! And once your Lighforce Sword wears off, I'll have Exodia's Right Arm back in my possession and be declared the winner!"

* * *

"Seto, will Yugi lose?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't think Yugi would allow himself to be beaten by such an imbecile," Kaiba said. _I should be the only one Yugi loses to.

* * *

_

Yami-Yugi drew a card. "I end my turn."

"Yes, and now your duel will end! You see, I still have the ability to draw cards."

"Unfortunately, you can only have one Exodia set in your deck."

"Too bad I don't."

"WHAT!"

"You can have three sets of a card in your deck, so I have three sets of Exodia! All I have to do is draw another Right Arm and I'll still win!"

"I doubt it."

"What do you mean?"

"Your problem is that you're so full of Exodia parts that the chances of drawing the right one are slim. I won't even need to wait three turns to defeat you."

The Rare Hunter drew an extra Exodia piece. _This won't do me any good, but with the Swords of Revealing Light, Yugi won't be able to attack me. _"I choose to end my turn without playing a card."

_Come on, Yug, _Joey thought. _You have to win._

"I draw," Yami-Yugi announced taking a card from his deck. "I place one card face-down and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (2) in attack mode!" _Alpha may not be able to attack now, but with so many Exodia pieces, I doubt the Rare Hunter could mount an effective attack on me anyway._

The Rare Hunter drew another Right Leg of Exodia (3). _What if Yugi does find a way to destroy the Swords of Revealing Light? My life points could be wiped out. Fortunately, Yugi forgot one thing: that each piece of Exodia is also a monster card. _"I summon my spare Exodia Head (4) in defense mode! Now I have a monster protecting my life points!"

"Just what I wanted, reveal trap card: Chain Destruction! Your spare Exodia Head may be on the field, but Chain Destruction lets me destroy every card in your hand and deck that matches the card you summoned." A chain came out of the card's hologram and destroyed the remaining two Exodia's heads. "And now, without all the pieces, there's no way you can summon Exodia the Forbidden One."

The Rare Hunter cried out. _I don't believe it, he defeated the Forbidden One, no, there's no way, but he did!_

"But I'm not done with you yet. I activate my other face-down card, Dust Tornado, which destroys your Swords of Revealing Light!" The swords vanished. "I play Monster Reborn to resurrect Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!" Yami-Yugi's fusion monster reappeared. "Chimera, destroy the Exodia Head." Chimera pounced on the Exodia Head and destroyed it. "Now, Summoned Skull and Alpha the Magnet Warrior attack him directly!" The Summoned Skull's electricity charged Alpha's sword. "Summoned Skull raises the attack power of Alpha the Magnet Warrior by 200 points!"

(AMW: 1400-1600)

"And along with Summoned Skull's 2500 attack power, that means…"

"No, no, it can't be!"

"You're finished!"

A burst of light engulfed the Rare Hunter and sent him crashing to the ground.

(Y: 4000)  
(RH: 0)

* * *

"He did it," Mokuba cheered. "He beat Exodia!"

_I knew he would, _Kaiba thought. _I'm not surprised that Yugi won. In fact, I want him to make it to the finals. _He looked at his Egyptian God Card. _So that in the finals, I can crush and humiliate him with my Egyptian God Card. _"Mokuba, I'm going to join the tournament," Kaiba said as he left the room.

"Hey wait for me," Mokuba called. As he left, he called back to the Bridge Bunnies. "Inform us if any of the other two Egyptian God Cards are played."

"Yes, sir," the Bridge Bunnies said as one.

* * *

Yami-Yugi took the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card and a locator card from the Rare Hunter's deck which has spilled all over the ground. He then looked at the Exodia cards. "These cards are fakes!"

"You mean that Rare Hunter never really had a real Exodia set?" Joey asked.

"That's right." Yami-Yugi tore the cards up. "And now, nobody else will."

"Forgive me, master!" Yami-Yugi and Joey looked at the Rare Hunter and saw him clutching his head in pain. "I'm sorry I failed you!"

"What's his beef?" Joey asked.

The Rare Hunter let out an inhuman scream before going limp. When he raised his head, his eyes had gone blank. There was a familiar eye-shape symbol on his forehead.

"That's the Millennium emblem," Yami-Yugi recognized.

"Remember me, Pharaoh?" A strange voice asked.

"You were the one who was controlling Bandit Keith!" Yami-Yugi realized. Joey looked at his friend oddly.

"Correct, and congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter, but he was the weakest of all my servants, the others will prove much more challenging."

"What did you do to him?" Yami-Yugi demanded to know.

"I banished his mind to the Shadow Realm!"

"What's this guy blabbering about?" Joey asked.

"I've waited to meet you for years, so I could destroy you!"

"How are you doing this?"

"Thanks to my Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod!"

_Millennium Rod… wait a second, Ishizu said that the dark force also had a Millennium Item. Could this be who Ishizu was warning us about? _"Who are you?"

"My name is Marik."

"What do you want?"

"I want what belongs to me! And I'll do it using the Egyptian God Cards!"

"The Egyptian God Cards?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Pharaoh, you of all people should know about the Egyptian God Cards, three of the most powerful beasts to ever exist!"

Yami-Yugi put what Marik told him now with what he said while controlling Bandit Keith. "And you need my Millennium Puzzle to do it? Well I won't let you get your hands on it!"

"You fool, it's not the puzzle I want; it's the power it contains! Enjoy the game while you can, because soon it will be all over for you!" And the Rare Hunter's body collapsed.

Joey went up to the body and poked it a few times before saying, "Yup, he's out to lunch."

_This isn't good, _Avatar thought as he slipped away.

"Joey, here," he said handing Joey the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Your dragon."

"It isn't mine to take," Joey said.

"Huh?"

Joey stared off into the distance. "Look, buddy, I lost that dragon of my own free will. I did a lot of thinking during Serenity's operation and I came to realize that I was an idiot during my duel with the Rare Hunter. I probably deserved to lose it. After seeing how a real Duelist duels (that's you by the way), I realized that I have a lot to learn about the soul of the Duelist. At Duelist Kingdom, I was dueling for someone other than myself but now that I'm dueling for myself, I have a lot to learn. You're here to whoop that Marik creep, and I just figured out why I'm in this tournament, to discover the soul of the Duelist. Who knows, maybe some day we'll duel and I'll win the right to own the Red-Eyes Black Dragon again. But until then, you keep it. You're probably going to need it anyway, with that Marik creep and his Rare Hunter goon squad running around."

"But what about the rare card requirement?"

"I still have a rare card left in my deck."

"You do?"

"Don't you know? You gave it to me just before Duelist Kingdom." Joey held out the card in question: the Time Wizard (5).

"I see."

"Yup, so we have no excuses. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon is yours, Yugi, take good care of it."

"I'll treat it like my best friend," Yami-Yugi said.

* * *

Tea was running across an overpass and saw Yugi and Joey in the distance. "There they are," she said exasperated. "Hello! Yugi! Joey!" She hurried down to them.

* * *

"Well smell 'ya, later, I'm off to find me some duels."

"Joey, wait!" Yami-Yugi called.

Joey turned around, "What is it?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to beat Marik on my own. I'm going to need help, from you and the others."

"No sweat, bud, that's what friends are for."

"Thanks, Joey."

The two shook hands and parted ways. No sooner had they left then Tea arrived.

"Oh shoot," she said. "I lost them again." She headed off in a random direction.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Exodia's Right Arm (Right Arm of the Forbidden One)  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 300

(2)  
Name: Alpha the Magnet Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1700

(3)  
Name: Exodia's Right Leg (Right Leg of the Forbidden One)  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 300

(4)  
Name: Exodia's Head (Exodia the Forbidden One)  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(5)  
Name: Time Wizard  
Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 400


	10. Psychic Showdown Pt 1: Fake Out

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 58: Psychic Show Down Pt 1: Fake-Out  
Episode Basis: Espa Ropa, the ESP Duelist Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi had finally figured out the Rare Hunter's strategy was to summon Exodia, the Forbidden One. However, the Rare Hunter was ready to draw the final piece of Exodia. Thanks to some well-placed trap cards, Yugi defeated the Rare Hunter and his fake Exodia. Suddenly the same force that was controlling Bandit Keith also overtook the Rare Hunter. The mind controller introduced himself as Marik and he controlled the Millennium Rod. Joey let Yugi keep his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, saying that he wasn't worthy of it and that Yugi needed it more than Joey himself needed it. Can Joey win without his beloved dragon card? Let's find out.

* * *

Joey was walking along the east side of town when he saw a large crowd gathered at the center of a street. There were also strange roars coming from the circle. Joey knew those sounds all too well, those were the sounds of a duel.

Joey pushed his way through the crowd until he got to the center of the duel. He immediately recognized one of the Duelists, the dinosaur-card user Rex Raptor using his only non-dino card Serpent Night Dragon (1). The other opponent he didn't recognize. He had teal green hair and was wearing purple shirt and white pants. The monster he was using was even stranger. It was dressed in black robes and had goggles for eyes. It was bald and wore a mask over its mouth. Rex's opponent also has a Mesmeric Control magic card out.

(R: 50)  
(X: 3000)

"Stupid move, Rex Raptor, I knew you were going to summon Serpent Night Dragon so I had my Mesmeric Control card ready to go."

Rex looked down at his Duel Disk. "How could you have known what I was going to do before I played it?" Rex asked.

"Simple, you fool, I'm psychic! Now, Jinzo (2), attack his Serpent Night Dragon with Cyber Energy Shock!" The Jinzo monster let out energy waves which destroyed the Serpent Night Dragon.

(R: 0)  
(X: 3000)

"You lose, Raptor, now hand over your rarest card and your locator card." Rex grumbled as he turned over his Serpent Night Dragon and his locator card.

"Now, who wants to be my next victim?" Immediately, two Duelists backed up and high-tailed it. "Just as I thought, none of you have what it takes to beat me… hey, what about you?"

Joey looked around before realizing that the teal-haired guy was talking to him. "Who, me?"

"Yeah, care to try your luck?" _I bet this idiot doesn't even know how to read a Duel Monster card._

"Don't do it, Wheeler," Rex warned. "He'll read your mind and know your moves before you do."

"So I should be afraid of this plant?" Joey asked.

"He's Espa Roba, he duels using ESP?"

"ESP? So he's some sort of… psychic?"

"That's right, he even beat me!"

"You know, I beat you too."

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"So what do you say, chump, care to try your luck?"

"You bet, when it comes to luck, Joey Wheeler's never lacking in that department!"

"I'll vouch for that," Rex grumbled, still upset about losing his Serpent Night Dragon.

"Joey Wheeler, huh, I've heard of you, you were the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom, I would be honored to duel you." _And humiliate you.

* * *

_

"Hey there, Serenity," Tristan greeted as he walked into her room. "I was thinking that we could keep tabs on Joey's progress in Battle City through the Internet. All the duels are being broadcasted live and online."

"But Tristan, how can I see what's going on if I have these bandages on?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a play-by-play." But instead, he stared at the laptop like it was a foreign object. _Just as soon as I figure out how to use this darn thing.

* * *

_

Tea, meanwhile, was still looking for Yugi and Joey. "Why did Kaiba have to use the whole city for this tournament?" She complained. "I'll never be able to find Yugi or Joey."

* * *

Speaking of Yugi, he, or rather Yami-Yugi, was walking around looking for his next duel when he overheard two kids talking.

"That psychic Duelist is dueling again?"

"Yeah, he's up against the Duelist Kingdom runner-up. Come on, let's go check it out!"

_I think I'll take a look too, _Yami-Yugi decided and followed them.

* * *

"According to Battle City rules, each Duelist must ante up their rarest card. My rarest card will be my Jinzo."

"This is my rarest card," Joey said showing Espa his Time Wizard.

"Then let's get this game started. Eject holo emitters!"

"I hear 'ya, Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set."

"Let's duel!"

(J: 4000)  
(E: 4000)

* * *

"There you go," the nurse said as she set up the laptop on a table.

"Thanks," Tristan said. "Hey, looks like Joey's about to duel!"

"Who's he dueling?"

"According to the Duelist profile, it's a kid named Espa Roba," Tristan said.

"Tristan, you know a lot about Duel Monsters, do you know who this Roba guy is?"

"Nope," Tristan replied and then gasped as he realized what he said made him sound like he wasn't the Duel Monster expert. "Uh… I mean… if I never heard of him, then he must be an amateur." _Right, mental note, watch what I say.

* * *

_

"Let's get this party started," Joey said as he drew a card. He then noticed that Espa had his fingers to his temples and he was chanting.

"Oh spirits of the universe, release your power into me, let me be the channel for you to work so that together, we may bring this cheap skate down!"

"What the who-ha are you doing?"

"I'm channeling my mystic energies so I can read your mind."

"I won't let your mystic mumbo-jumbo scare me. I summon Giltia the Knight (1) in attack mode!"

But the monster failed to appear.

"You idiot," Rex said. "Giltia is a level 5 monster, you need to sacrifice a weaker monster before you can summon it!" Joey cringed.

* * *

_That's weird, _Tristan thought as he saw a red x appear on Joey's card. _Joey must've broke one of Kaiba's Battle City rules._

"Has the duel started yet?" Serenity asked. Tristan jumped, he forgot that she was in the room too. "Uh… no, not yet."

* * *

"Oh psychic powers, reveal to me the card Joey has at the top of his hand," Espa called.

"This is exactly how he did me in," Rex said.

"The card at the top of your hand is Swordsman of Landstar (3)."

Joey gasped, that was the card he had. "Could he really be psychic? No, it can't be, I've encountered psychics before and they all turned out to be frauds!"

"You're just jealous of my power." Espa drew a card. "I summon Cyber Raider (4) in attack mode! With no monsters on the field, I can attack your life points directly!" Cyber Raider slugged Joey so hard that he fell flat on his back.

(J: 2600)  
(E: 4000)

* * *

_What's going on here? _Tristan wondered. _Joey's getting creamed. If he gets beaten in this round, that's it for him._

"How's my brother doing?" Serenity asked.

"Oh… fine, he's doing just fine."

"So what's happening?"

"Nothing interesting, just a lot of cards being put face-down."

* * *

Yami-Yugi had a great view of the duel from a rooftop. _Come on, Joey, you can win this, you have the soul of the Duelist._

"Let's tell him what card that dog's drawing next."

Yami-Yugi looked over and saw several smaller versions of Espa Roba watching through a pair of binoculars. One of them had a radio with him. "Okay, Joey just drew another Graceful Dice card…"

* * *

"My psychic powers have just told me that you drew another Graceful Dice card," Espa informed Joey. Joey gasped again. "You can hide nothing from me."

"There's no way you could know that!"

* * *

_Come on, Joey, you can beat this cheat, _Yami-Yugi mentally encouraged.

* * *

_Now I know something funny's going on, _Joey thought. _Roba thought I drew another Graceful Dice card, and he was partly right. But this gives me an idea. I think it's time Joey Wheeler plays a few mind games of his own. _"Since you already know about my Swordsman of Landstar, why don't I have you meet him face-to-face." Swordsman of Landstar was summoned. "I also place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"You just placed your two Graceful Dice cards on the field," Espa accused. "Poor move, Wheeler, even novices know that you can only use one Graceful Dice card per turn."

"Just go," Joey said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I will. I sacrifice my Cyber Raider so I can summon the Fiend Megacyber (5)!" A large armored creature appeared.

"Open face-down card," Joey commanded. "Graceful Dice! Graceful Dice multiplies my monster's attack points based on the roll of the die." A little cherub appeared holding a blue die. _I need a five or a six for my Swordsman of Landstar to withstand his Fiend's attack. _But Joey was grief stricken when the die landed on a 3.

(SL: 500-1500)

"So much for that luck you were talking about," Espa said. "Fiend Megacyber, attack Swordsman of Landstar now!"

"Not so fast, I reveal my other face-down card!"

"Hello, couldn't you hear me before? You can't play both Graceful Dice in the same turn!"

"I heard you, but whoever said it was a Graceful Dice? I'm activating my trap card: Skull Dice! Skull Dice decreases your monster's attack points depending on the roll of the die. While my Graceful Dice may have came up short, I'm betting Skull Dice will be more fortunate!" Joey was right, the demonic version of the cherub rolled a red die which produced a 5.

(FM: 2200-440)

The Swordsman of Landstar cut through the Fiend Megacyber's armor and destroyed it.

(J: 2600)  
(E: 2940)

"I'm on to your little scheme," Joey announced. "And while I don't believe you have psychic powers, I do think you have friends in high places." Joey turned to look at the building that Yami-Yugi and Roba's little spies are on. "Friends who are looking down and seeing every card in my hand! And somehow, they're signaling the info to you. But they made one mistake. They couldn't really see what card I had because it was partly covered by my other cards, so they just read the picture and assumed it was a Graceful Dice."

_Oh no, we've been found out, _Espa thought horrified.

* * *

_All right, Joey, I knew you could do it, _Yami-Yugi thought. _Now you're in control._

"Oh no, we've been found out," a younger Roba realized.

"Let's get out of here!" They all started to run for the roof door but came across a hazard in their way: Avatar. The Roba Brothers backed up but encountered another obstacle: Mokuba Kaiba.

"I'm taking you all in," Mokuba said harshly. "None of you will ever duel in this town again!"

"Wait, Commissioner," the oldest Roba Brother replied. "Please, you have to let our Big Brother finish this duel!"

"Why should I?"

"Yes, our brother does cheat, but he does it to protect us! Being small, we were always the target of bullies and gangs. But when our brother started to win Duel Monster tournaments, they stopped picking on us and even started to respect us. So we promised to do whatever it takes to help our brother win, so he can protect us."

Mokuba empathized with them. He used to be the target of bullies too. But Seto was always there to fend them off. Mokuba looked up at Yugi as if he was just realizing that his brother's arch-rival was there. _Yugi, I wonder what you would do in my situation._

"Please, Commissioner, let our brother finish this duel," the oldest of the group said.

"Aww man," Mokuba muttered. "I'm just a sucker for Big Brother stories. All right, I'll let the duel play out. But if I see or hear any cheating from any of you, I'm calling an end to it immediately."

"Thank you, Commissioner," the Roba Brothers said.

Mokuba looked up at Yugi, sure that he did the right thing.

* * *

Exhausted, Tea collapsed on a park bench. "It's been almost an hour and I still can't find Yugi anywhere." She leaned forward, elbows on her knees. _I promised him I would be right by his side as he helps Yami find out who he really is… but how can I do that if I can't even find him?_

Tea closed her eyes in deep thought. During which she had another dream, one in which she saw Yugi locked in a duel with some dark shadows. Tea watched in horror as the shadows turned into flames and consumed Yugi.

* * *

"You may have found a way around my psychic power, but they still favor me with victory. Face it, without Yugi's help, you are nothing!"

_That's what I'm here to find out, _Joey thought.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Joey drew Alligator Sword. _Right now, psycho-boy has no monsters on the field. So if I attack him with Alligator Sword's 1500 attack points along with my supped-up Swordsman of Landstar, I'll deplete the rest of his life points and win the duel. _"I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode! Now, both monsters attack his life points directly!" His monsters charged forward. "Alligator Sword, attack!" The reptile swung his sword which went right through Espa.

(J: 2600)  
(E: 1440)

"Swordsman of Landstar, attack!"

"You won't get an attack like that in again, I activate my trap card Mind Control which I'll use to take control of your Swordsman of Landstar!"

_Why didn't he use that card on my Alligator Sword, _Joey wondered. _He could've turned its attack on my Swordsman of Landstar and destroy both monsters unless…

* * *

_

_There's only one reason why he would activate his trap card on the second attack and not the first, _Yami-Yugi thought.

* * *

Joey was thinking the same thing: _He must be trying to use it as a sacrifice so he can summon an even stronger monster! I better be ready for anything. _"I place one card face-down and end my turn." _Hopefully, my Chasm of Spikes card will be able to stop whatever monster he's planning on summoning._

"I predicted your flimsy attacks," Espa said. "Now I'll use your own monster against you! I sacrifice YOUR Swordsman of Landstar so I can summon Jinzo!" The monster that defeated Rex's Serpent Night Dragon appeared.

_I'm ready for your Jinzo with my trap card._

"Oh, and in case that card you have face-down is a trap card…" Jinzo fired a red laser beam which destroyed Joey's trap card.

"How could you have destroyed my trap card?" Joey asked.

"With Jinzo's special ability, he can negate and destroy all trap cards."

"Oh no!"

"It only gets worse for you, Wheeler, as long as Jinzo's on the field, all trap cards are useless."

* * *

_Hang in there, _Yami-Yugi thought.

* * *

"I predict a humiliating defeat for you, Wheeler!"

"That's where you're wrong, I've only just begun to fight!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Serpent Night Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2350  
DEF: 2400

(2)  
Name: Jinzo  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Swordsman of Landstar  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Cyber Raider  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000

(5)  
Name: Fiend Megacyber  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1200


	11. Psychic Showdown Pt 2: Desperate Gambit

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 59: Psychic Showdown Pt 2: Desperate Gambit  
Episode Basis: Espa Roba, the ESP Duelist

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey's first Battle City duel was against Espa Roba, who apparently duels using ESP, meaning psychic powers. Joey didn't believe it and jumped into a duel with him. As it turned out, Espa really wasn't psychic, but cheating, by having his brothers hide on a building behind Joey and use binoculars to look at Joey's cards and then relaying it to Espa through radio. Joey exposed Espa, but then Espa summoned Jinzo, a powerful machine that can neglect all trap cards. How can Joey win without trap cards?

* * *

_Let's see, _Joey thought as he studied the scenario. _I have no monsters by over 2600 life points left. Psycho-Boy on the other hand has less than 1500 life points and that wacky machine of his. Plus as long as it remains on the field, I can't use any trap cards. In conclusion… I'm in deep._

"If you thought it was bad before, Wheeler, it's about to get worse, because I'm equipping Jinzo with Amplifier which increases his attack points by 500!"

(J: 2400-2900)

"Plus it gains 300 extra attack points with every turn. Jinzo, attack his Alligator Sword with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo fired energy waves from his hand and destroyed the reptile.

(J: 1200)  
(E: 1440)

"What are you waiting for, Wheeler?" Rex asked tauntingly. "Why don't you bring out the Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

Out of sight of Rex, Joey cringed. _Oh man, if Rex found out that I gave my Red-Eyes to Yugi, he'll really have a cow._ "Oh please, I don't want to give this kid a bigger head than he already has. A true Duelist relies on all the cards in his deck, not just one, I'll prove that I can that I can win a duel without using my powerful monsters like the Red-Eyes."

"Your funeral," Rex said.

Joey drew a card. "All right, Espa, no more kid's stuff… well, maybe one more. I play Baby Dragon (1) in attack mode!" A little orange dragon appeared.

_What's Wheeler thinking, _Rex thought. _Baby Dragon is useless. Wait a second… I see what he's trying to do, he's going to try to rust up that machine the same way he fossilized my Red-Eyes during Duelist Kingdom._

Espa was laughing hysterically. "If that's the best you can come up with, Wheeler, this'll be over before we even know it."

"And then I'll play Time Wizard!"

Espa took a step back.

"Confused, let me show you how it works. Time Wizard's special ability is called Time Roulette, if the arrow lands on a time machine symbol, time will go forward causing my Baby Dragon to evolve to an adult form and your Jinzo to rust into a heap of scrap metal. Spin Time Roulette!" The arrow started to spin rapidly. Everyone watched as the arrow landed perfectly on a time machine symbol. "Yes, go time warp!" Baby Dragon was aged a thousand years to become a Thousand Dragon (2).

But to Joey's surprise, Jinzo remained untouched by the time warp. "Huh, what happened?"

Espa laughed, "Your plan backfired, Wheeler! Jinzo's armor is made of a dititanium alloy!"

"Di-wha-whose-its?"

"Dititanium is a special alloy that doesn't rust or corrode for ten thousand years!"

"I can't believe you made that idiotic mistake, Wheeler."

"Keep talking, tough guy, don't forget, both of us managed to beat you." That shut Rex up.

* * *

"This is great," one of the little Roba Brothers said. "Our brother's winning even without us helping him." Mokuba just stared at the duel neutrally.

_This Espa Roba's a strong Duelist, _Yami-Yugi thought. _But I know Joey will be the victor.

* * *

_

"Jinzo, attack Thousand Dragon with Cyber Energy Shock!" Joey's dragon was destroyed.

(J: 700)  
(E: 1440)

* * *

_This runt's making Joey look like a novice, _Tristan thought. _Joey just has to win._

"How's the duel going?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, great, Joey's just toying with his opponent."

The door to her room knocked and a nurse entered. "Excuse me, Serenity, but it's time for your sponge bath."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll just make myself scarce," Tristan said getting up to leave.

* * *

A/N: Because honestly, who leaves the room if all that's going to happen is a temperature being taken?

* * *

As Tristan left, he thought, _hang in there, Joey, we're all behind you, your friends, your family… especially your sister. _That gave Tristan an idea. He quickly ran to the elevator.

* * *

As Serenity was getting ready, she said, "Hey nurse, would you please check on the duel and tell me the score."

"Oh, sure…"

* * *

Tea was still sitting on the park bench. _Yugi has been acting very strange lately, _she mused. _First it seems like he distanced himself from everyone since that fire, and then he sets me up on that weird date with the spirit of the puzzle. And then there's that dream I've been having. I can't believe that Yugi's going to leave me, it's just not possible. We've been friends for a long time, we've done almost everything together. We laughed, cried, and were even afraid together. But why is it I'm feeling that Yugi will leave soon? Why…_

"Guess who," a voice said as a pair of hands reached out and covered her eyes. Tea instinctively lashed out and elbowed whoever was behind her.

As it turned out, it was only Yugi's Grandpa.

"You shouldn't scare me like that," Tea said.

"Well you shouldn't have hit my schnozz like that," Solomon retorted. "So what's up?"

"I'm trying to find Yugi or Joey, but I…" Tea's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Tea, it's me," Tristan said. "Listen, Joey's failing in his duel, you need to get a message to him. Tell him that Serenity and I are keeping tabs on that she's behind him one hundred percent…"

"Right, thanks, Tristan." Tea clicked off her phone. "Joey needs us."

"But how do we find him?"

Avatar leapt down in front of them. "Follow me."

"He must know where Joey is," Tea figured.

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." The two took off following Avatar.

* * *

"Nothing you have in your deck can save you now!"

"My deck didn't let me down at Duelist Kingdom, and I know it won't let me down now! My move!" He drew a card. "I play the magic card Scapegoats!" Four sheep of different colors appeared.

"Don't tell me you're now relying on those little trinkets! Jinzo will pick them off one by one! Why not just save yourself the embarrassment and turn over your locator card now."

"He's right, Wheeler," Rex agreed. "It's time to throw in the towel!"

"Are you done yet?" Joey asked Espa. "Because it's your move."

* * *

Up on the rooftop, Yami-Yugi thought, _that's right, Joey, don't give up until the very end!

* * *

_

"I'm all set," the nurse said.

"Okay, thanks," Tristan said. He went into the room. "So, did I miss anything interesting with the duel?" He noticed that Serenity was eerily silent. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Tristan, the nurse told me what was really going on."

"Oh… well… I'm sorry, Serenity, I just didn't want you to worry."

"But I want to worry," Serenity said surprising Tristan. "Joey's always looked out for me when I was in trouble. There was one time when I was younger, a bunch of kids were harassing me. Joey came to protect me. True, I wish he didn't have to beat them up for me but he still protected me. And just recently, he came to see me just before my operation even though he was beaten. You see, Tristan? He was there for me, now it's my turn to be there for him."

"You're right, let's both cheer him on."

Serenity's face lit up. "You bet!"

* * *

"Bring it on," Joey dared. "I can take whatever you can dish out!"

"You're soon going to wish you hadn't said that, Wheeler! I summon Reflect Bounder (3) in attack mode!" A strange creature made up of mirrors appeared. "And don't even think about attacking him, because Reflect Bounder can bounce any attack you throw at it right back at you! And since it's my turn, Jinzo gains a 300 point boost!"

(J: 2900-3200)

"Jinzo, attack his Scapegoat now with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo destroyed one of the sheep. "Your turn, Reflect Bounder, attack with Solar Reflector!" Reflect Bounder also destroyed a sheep. "On my next turn, I'll summon another monster and destroy your last bit of hope, Wheeler! Face it, without Yugi to guide you you're nothing but a two-bit has-been! I'm predicting your descent starting right now!"

_Maybe he's right, _Joey thought. _All I have in my hand are magic and trap cards, and they alone aren't enough to knock out the rest of his life points. Even if I draw a new card, it probably won't be strong enough to take out his Jinzo. It's over. I'm sorry, Yugi, I tried my…_

"Don't you even think about quitting!" Joey opened his eyes. Tea and Yugi's Grandpa were pushing to the front of the crowd. "Joey, Tristan just called us. He's watching this very duel on the Internet with Serenity! And he wants you to know that she hasn't given up on you. You were her inspiration, so now let her be your inspiration!"

"Look at him," Roba argued. "He's just one move away from losing! What could he possibly have that would…"

"I'll tell you what I've got," Joey said. "I've got my heart and the heart of someone I love, and as Yugi always told me, once you put your heart into your deck, nothing is impossible! So watch out, you fake, because I'm putting all my heart into this last card!" Joey pulled out the top card from his deck. "Okay, here we go, I play the magic card known as Roulette Spider!" A spider with an arrow on its butt appeared. "Now, Roulette Spider, attach to Jinzo!" The spider shot forward and gripped Jinzo's face. Jinzo began moving to the center.

"Wh… what are you doing?"

"Playing Roulette Spider is one of the riskiest plays in Duel Monsters. It could clench the duel for me or snuff me out in one attack. First, I give up one half of my life points."

(J: 350)  
(E: 1440)

"But… what's the point?" Espa asked meekly.

"You're the one with the psychic powers so you should already know. But for the rest of our audience, I'll explain. Roulette Spider blinds the strongest monster and leads him to the center of the field. Then he spins the monster around and around. And whatever the spinner lands on, that's what the monster attacks."

"Anywhere?"

"Clean out your ears, psycho-boy, it can be you, me, or any of the monsters on the field. Since most of my monsters are mere tokens, my life points won't be affected if Jinzo attacks them. But there's a better chance of your life points being affected. So, psycho-boy, any predictions?"

"I'm… psychic," Espa claimed but now even he didn't sound convinced of his claim.

"Actually that time I meant to say psycho," Joey cracked causing some of the crowd to chuckle. "Now, let's get this spider spinning. Go, Roulette Spider!" Jinzo started spinning around rapidly. "Oh, and one more thing, it'll only stop when you say it to."

"This is crazy!" Rex protested. "You're risking everything on a single spin?"

"You should be the last person asking that," Avatar said.

Espa was clearly afraid to ask Jinzo to stop.

"What are you waiting for, Roba? If you're really psychic, you should already know how to stop it so that it lands directly on me."

"Jinzo, stop!" Espa cried. Slowly, Jinzo came to a stop.

The arrow was pointing squarely at Reflect Bounder.

"No, they both will be destroyed!"

The Roulette Spider disappeared and Jinzo attacked Reflect Bounder. The attack destroyed Reflect Bounder but not before bouncing back and destroying Jinzo as well.

(J: 350)  
(E: 0)

* * *

Tea cheered and hugged Solomon (who was clearly delighted).

* * *

At the hospital, Tristan and Serenity also cheered. "He won!" Tristan cried.

"I knew he would," Serenity said.

* * *

Rex was astonished. _I guess sometimes, it all depends on luck._

Roba dropped to his knees. "No, how could I have lost?"

Joey went up to Roba. "I have to admit, that was a tough duel, but a deal's a deal, so now I'll take your rarest card and your locator card."

"No, you can't," Roba pleaded.

The crowd was now turning their noses at Espa, calling him a fraud and failure.

"Come on, stand up," Joey urged. "I've lost duels too, but you don't see me crying about it."

"I don't need your pity," Roba snapped slapping away Joey's proffered hand. As he did, his radio receiver fell out of his ear.

"Idiot," Joey rumbled and turned to leave.

"Stand up, brother!"

Joey skidded to a halt. "It's a ghost!" He cried.

"Brother, please stand!" Espa and Joey saw Espa's brothers standing before him with Mokuba some ways behind him.

"You guys… aren't mad at me?"

"No, we're not," one of the brothers said. "You played a great duel!"

"And you did it without cheating," a second said.

"It was a great game," the youngest said. "You'll always be a winner in our book!"

"You guys really mean it?" The nod was unanimous. "Come here." The Roba brothers joined in a group hug.

* * *

"Good work, Joey," Yami-Yugi congratulated. "I knew you would win."

* * *

"Joey, I apologize for cheating," Espa said handing over Jinzo and a locator card.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it," Joey said. "You know, Espa, you and I both have a lot in common. I also had to duel for a sibling, and we both have people we love behind us. Don't forget that. Well, smell 'ya later, Roba Brothers."

"I'm proud of you, Joey," Tea said as she, Solomon, and Joey walked down the street.

"Yes, you're definitely on your way to becoming a great Duelist."

"Thanks, you guys," Joey said. "But… I know I still have a lot to learn. At least now… I know that I don't have to go through it alone."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Baby Dragon  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Thousand Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: Reflect Bounder  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000


	12. Duel of the Dark Magicians Pt 1: Arkana ...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 60: Duel of the Dark Magicians Pt 1: Arkana the Illusionist  
Episode Basis: The Master of Magicians Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Even without his brothers feeding him information, Espa still kept up the psychic routine, and with two powerful monsters on the field, Jinzo and Reflect Bounder, Joey was becoming discouraged. That is until Tea arrived with a message: Serenity was watching the duel and she was rooting her Big Brother on. Filled with hope, Joey activated the dangerous Roulette Spider which spun Jinzo around and made him attack whoever he set eyes on. It turned out to be Reflect Bounder and they both were destroyed making Joey the victor.

* * *

In an alley, a Battle City duel had just ended. And while most Battle City duels ended with the players parting on good terms, this one however was not.

"What, this is your rarest card?" The winner shoved his opponent on the ground. "Dark Ruler Ha Des (1) isn't rare at all, I have two of him!"

"But it's the rarest card I have," his opponent protested.

"Well now I demand two rare cards!"

"But those aren't the Battle City rules!"

"Too bad, you plebe, you're going to give me two rare cards one way or another!"

A loud whistle interrupted the bully winner as he was about to slam his opponent against a brick wall. The bully turned to see a small kid with long shaggy dark hair and a green shirt under a vest. "I'm calling a dueling foul," the kid declared.

"And just who do you think you are, shrimp?" The bully asked.

"Mokuba, Commissioner of Battle City."

"Well scram, Junior, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh yes it does! I enforce the rules around here and if you want to stay in this tournament, you'll do what I say or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll have to deal with me."

"Kaiba!" The bully dropped his opponent who quickly crawled to the side. The bully was now officially cowed.

"I demand respect in my tournament," Kaiba said forcefully. "Especially respect towards my brother."

_That little kid is Kaiba's BROTHER? _Right now, the bully was wishing he had a rock to crawl into. "Uh… I'm sorry, Mister Kaiba, I had no idea…"

"Not good enough. I think it's time to teach you something about respect." The bully backed up. Kaiba opened his brief case of cards and showed the bully. "However, I'm willing to give you a fair chance. Use these cards to modify your deck." _Not that it'll do you any good, I have one card that can beat you in one shot._

The bully was like a kid in a candy store as he restructured his deck. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Fine, eject holo-emitters! Duel Tray transform! Scan deck! Life points set! Let's duel!"

(B: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

"I'll go first," Kaiba volunteered as he drew a card. "I activate the magic card Monster Gate. Using this, I'm able to special-summon the top monster card from my deck."

A/N: Yes, I know that's not how Monster Gate works, but it's just for this one duel that I'm changing it.

"And the monster I summon is Lord of Dragons!" A man wearing dragon-scale armor appeared. "Next, I activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon. Now, I can summon two dragon monsters from my deck and now I special summon two of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

"Whoa," the bully gasped upon seeing the dragon. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

"Don't flatter yourself, kid, I wouldn't use them on the likes of you. Now I shall tribute all three of my monsters so I can summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" The ground shook as the blue giant rose from below. "And finally, I activate Quick Attack allowing my monster to attack right now! Obelisk, attack him directly with Fist of Fury!" Obelisk wound up and slugged the bully directly sending him flying about twenty feet.

(B: 0)  
(K: 4000)

"Come on, Mokuba," Kaiba said. "Let's find a real opponent… Yugi."

"You got it," Mokuba said picking up Kaiba's briefcase.

Kaiba passed by the kid that the bully beat in a duel. The kid quickly bowed his head not wanting to risk Kaiba's wraith. "Thank you, Mister Kaiba."

Kaiba just threw the kid his Dark Ruler Ha Des. "Whatever, just get out of here."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir!" And the kid ran off.

Kaiba looked down affectionately at Mokuba. _Nobody picks on my little brother and gets away with it. And if I can finish off a kid in the first turn with just one God card, with the other two, I'll be unbeatable. Yugi will have no choice but to acknowledge me as the Number One Duelist in the land!

* * *

_

"Master Marik, just now in Battle City, Obelisk the Tormentor was played."

"I see, and who was the player?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"I knew it, Ishizu conspires against me. She always was against me."

* * *

(A year ago)

_"Open the chest, my mind slave," he ordered. The two brain-washed servants removed the heavy lid to reveal the second Egyptian God Card. "Excellent, I already have two, and soon I'll have one more and then my plan will be half-way complete."_

_But as Marik turned to leave the cave, he came across an obstacle: Ishizu._

_"My Millennium Necklace warned me that I would be betrayed from within, I never would have expected it to be you."_

_"I am claiming what is rightfully mine," he said as he raised his Millennium Rod._

_"You would attempt to use your Millennium Item against your own flesh and blood?"_

_"If need be."_

_"You'll never find the third Egyptian God Card, I have already seen to it that it was hidden, and your Millennium Rod will reveal nothing from me because I do not know where he has hidden it."_

_"Perhaps I can not force the information out of you," he said as he used the rod to put her into a trance. "But at least I can move you so that I can continue to search for it." He left her there unconscious and departed the cave.

* * *

_

"So, Ishizu gave Obelisk the Tormentor to Kaiba in order to tempt him to hold the Battle City tournament. But the power of the God Cards is something not even Kaiba can fathom. Once I have all three God Cards, the power of the Pharaoh will be mine! But in the mean time, I will soften the Pharaoh up a bit. Dispatch Arkana to take down Yugi Moto!"

* * *

"I'm about to leave to head out to Battle City," Tristan told Serenity. "I'll leave the laptop here so you can keep tabs on Joey. See 'ya later."

"Tristan, will you…"

"Yes?"

"Will you take me to Battle City on the day when my bandages come off? I want the first sight I see to be my brother dueling in the tournament."

"Sure thing, Serenity, later." And he left.

* * *

"Joey, that was an impressive duel," Tea commented as she, Joey, and Yugi's Grandpa walked down the street.

"Yes, I must say, you have gotten stronger since before Pegasus's tournament," Solomon added.

"Thanks, guys," Joey said as he looked up at the sky. "But I still have a lot to learn about the soul of the Duelist."

"Well we're off to look for Yugi now," Tea said.

"All right, catch 'ya later," Joey said.

"You must be proud of Joey, Mister Moto," Tea commented. "He's really grown."

"I'm proud of both those boys," Solomon said. "They've really grown up."

"Mister Moto," Tea said solemnly. "I'm… worried about Yugi."

"How so?"

"Well, he just seemed to have a lot on his mind. I'm thinking he might be kicking himself when he allowed that zombie Bandit Keith to steal his Millennium Puzzle."

"I doubt it, when I saw him this morning, he was normal, well, as normal as that boy will ever get."

Despite herself, Tea laughed.

* * *

Yami-Yugi was staring at Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _I'm glad Joey allowed us to hang on to his Red-Eyes. Now it's like a piece of him is in our deck._

_"Joey has gotten to be a strong Duelist," _Little-Yugi commented. _"But do you think he can survive without his Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"_

_"Like you said, Joey's has gotten to be a strong Duelist. And I think Joey's right in saying that we're going to need it if we're going to beat Marik and his Rare Hunters."_

_"Yeah, I mean we don't even know what this guy Marik looks like. We don't even know where he'll strike next."_

Suddenly a harlequin came out and waved to Yami-Yugi. Yami-Yugi stared at him suspiciously. The harlequin pointed in a direction towards the park.

_"This might be a trap," _Yugi commented casually.

_"Yup," _Yami agreed. Yami-Yugi walked in the direction the harlequin pointed.

* * *

Tea and Yugi's Grandpa were passing by at that moment when they saw Yami-Yugi walk across the street and into the park.

"Hey, there he is," Tea pointed out. "Hey Yugi!"

But Yugi didn't hear her; instead, he headed towards the harlequin who was peeking out of a tent.

"Can't he hear us?" Tea wondered. "Hey, Yugi!"

Yami-Yugi entered the circus tent. The Harlequin was standing in front of a box that looked like the Mystic Box. He gestured for Yami-Yugi to enter.

"Okay," Yami-Yugi said. "I'll play your game."

Tea and Yugi's Grandpa entered just in time to see Yami-Yugi enter the box. They started to run towards him but the door shut. There was a loud pop and the box literally fell apart leaving no sign of Yugi.

"Yugi!"

* * *

"Seto," Mokuba called. "Our Duelist tracking system has just lost track of Yugi Moto! Somehow, his Duel Disk is being blocked."

Kaiba whipped around to his brother. "Come on, we're going back." _It's the Rare Hunters, I just know it.

* * *

_

Yami-Yugi exited the box into a windowless room. A computer was set up on a table.

"Hacking into Kaiba-Corp. Battle City Tournament database, accessing profile. Name: Yugi Moto. Dueling Level: 5. Rarest card: Dark Magician."

Suddenly the Dark Magician card on the computer came alive. But this wasn't the same Dark Magician that Yugi had, his outfit was red, his skin dark, his hair white, and his mouth was turned upward in a sinister evil smile.

The new Dark Magician pointed his staff at Yami-Yugi. "You are a disgrace and not worthy of having me in your deck! It's time you met the true master of the Dark Magician! He is a better master than you'll ever be!"

_"I shall always be by your side, my friend."_

_"Please, my Pharaoh, look out for Mana."_

Inward, Yami-Yugi gasped. It was a memory, one of Yami's memories. Ishizu had been right in saying that he would recover his memories if he entered this tournament.

"Prepare to meet your end!" The evil Dark Magician announced.

Yami-Yugi smiled. "All right, enough of these tricks," he said.

A sinister laugh came from the side. A light flicked on and the evil Dark Magician image disappeared. A man appeared, dressed like the harlequin except he was wearing a top hat and a white mask covered the top half of his face. He had two Dark Magician cards. One of them was in defense mode on his activated Duel Disk and he held the other in his hand. Both of them had the picture of the evil-looking Dark Magician. "Welcome, Yugi Moto, I am the illusionist known as Arkana! And soon, your Dark Magician will belong to me!"

"What is it you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want a duel of course and the winner shall take the loser's Dark Magician."

"Fine, I accept your challenge," Yami-Yugi said taking out his deck. He shuffled it rapidly. "Every Duelist chooses cards for his or her deck from many types of cards, but sometimes a card can choose a Duelist." He drew the top card from his shuffled deck which turned out to be the Dark Magician. "And the Dark Magician has chosen me."

"We shall see."

"Yes we will, it's time for us to duel, Arkana!"

"As you wish, but don't you think this space is a little small. Follow me; my superiors have set up a real spectacle just for us."

"And who is your superior?" Yami-Yugi questioned as he followed Arkana down a flight of stairs.

"No need to worry about whom's working behind the scenes, Yugi. Just worry about yourself and your opponent."

They came to the dueling arena which was set up like a carnival stage. There was a table at the center of a circular area. They each put their decks on the table. "Now, let's shuffle each other's decks."

"You better not try any slight-of-hand tricks, Arkana," Yami-Yugi warned.

"Those are for amateurs, Yugi, I am a professional."

"Just to be sure, I'll cut your deck."

"As you wish." As soon as Yami-Yugi finished cutting the deck, Arkana took it. "You'll find that this show will have more twists than you might expect, Yugi." The table slid into the floor and a tram moved the Duelists to opposite sides of the ring. Shackles came out and latched onto their feet. "Get ready, the show… I mean duel, is about to begin!" A blade saw came out, but it was glowing.

"What is that?"

"It's a dark energy disk, one touch and your mind's banished to the Shadow Realm forever! The numbers on your left represent life points and when your life points reach 0, that dark energy disk will send you on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!"

"It's a Shadow Game!"

"Correct, now look below you." Yami-Yugi looked down between his feet and noticed a gold box with numbers on it. "Those boxes contain the key you need to remove the shackles. But the box counters correspond to the opponent's life points. Win and you'll get to go free, lose and you're sent on a one-way trip to oblivion forever!"

"What kind of a demented madman are you?"

"The undefeated kind, now let's get this show on the road! Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set."

"Let's duel!"

(Y: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

* * *

"We've been over every inch of this place and no clue as to where Yugi went," Solomon said. "My back's killing me for bending over that stage."

"Oh no." _Yugi, where are you? Could the force that's been trying to steal your Millennium Puzzle finally succeeded? I don't know what else to do._

"Have faith, Tea," Solomon assured her. "Perhaps that box transported him somewhere else, let's look around."

"All right." And the two ran out of the tent.

* * *

As Arkana drew his top five cards, he was pleased to see his Dark Magician among them. _Ah, perfect, I drew my Dark Magician right off the bat. But of course, I knew that would happen. All I had to do was trim the edge a little bit to make it smaller than the others so when Yugi cut my deck, he immediately placed it towards the top._

"I'll start by placing one card face-down and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode!"

"Then I'll summon Legion of the Fiend Jester (2) in defense mode as well!" _On my next turn, I'll summon another monster and then I'll have enough monsters to sacrifice to summon my Dark Magician._

"Since I don't trust your hand, let's get rid of it, shall we?" Yami-Yugi played a magic card. "I play Card Destruction!"

"No!" Arkana cried.

"I suspected that you fixed your hand, so I decided to play Card Destruction which requires us to discard our entire hand and start over with a clean slate. Next I'll activate my face-down card Brain Control to take control of your Fiend Jester!" The monster was transferred from Arkana's side of the field to Yugi's. And now that I have two monsters, I'll tribute them to summon Dark Magician!" The original Dark Magician appeared. "You're about to pay for trying to cheat with your life points! Dark Magician, attack his life points directly now! Dark Magic Attack!" Arkana screamed as the Dark Magician pummeled him with energy.

(Y: 4000)  
(A: 1500)

The dark energy disk started to move closer to Arkana. "Don't think this is over, Yugi, this is only the opening act. Soon, your mind will be banished to the Shadow Realm forever!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Dark Ruler Ha Des  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2450  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Legion of Fiend Jester  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1100


	13. Duel of the Dark Magicians Pt 2: Dark Ma...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 61: Duel of the Dark Magicians Pt 2: Dark Magician's Sacrifice  
Episode Basis: Master of Magicians Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi walks into a tent and vanishes, spirited away to an unknown location by Arkana, a Rare Hunter who possesses a very familiar monster: the Dark Magician! Yugi and Arkana were set up in a Shadow Duel, whereby the loser would get hit by a dark energy disk and get his mind banished to the Shadow Realm. But thanks to a clever trick by Yugi, it was he who got in the first attack by getting his Dark Magician onto the field and then scoring a direct hit to Arkana's life points. But this isn't over yet.

* * *

"It's not too late to end this madness, Arkana," Yami-Yugi pleaded. "My Dark Magician has already taken more than half your life points. One more direct attack and your mind will be banished to the Shadow Realm!" 

Arkana just laughed. _Yugi obviously doesn't know a Master Magician's number one rule: always save the best trick for the finale.

* * *

_

On the outside, Tea and Yugi's Grandpa were running through the streets. "How could Yugi just vanish like that?" Tea wondered.

"Don't worry, Tea, we'll search every square inch of Battle City until we find him."

But Tea knew the truth. _It must be that dark force that Ishizu told us about. They've struck and now it may be too late!

* * *

_

_I have to protect my life points from another direct attack or I'm done for! _"I play Mystic Tomato (1) in defense mode and I set one card face-down."

"My move," Yami-Yugi said as he drew a card. _Arkana has a weak monster on the field, so if I summon another monster, I can mount an attack on his life points. _"I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode! Attack him now!"

"Reveal trap card: Dark Renewal!" A purple coffin rose. "Dark Renewal takes one monster on each side of the field and transports them directly to the graveyard. But in return, it returns one monster that was lost by the cardholder, namely me."

Yami-Yugi immediately realized what Arkana's plan was. "You want your Dark Magician back!"

"Correct!" Energy tendrils sucked Beta and Mystic Tomato into the coffin. The doors shut. Then the coffin open again. "You're on, Dark Magician," Arkana announced. His evil Dark Magician emerged.

"You got your wish: it's Dark Magician versus Dark Magician."

"Simply attacking won't be good enough; you need to think more strategically if you're going to keep your mind."

Yami-Yugi knew that Arkana was right. He would need to find some way to aid his Dark Magician in battle. "I place two cards face-down."

_Yugi's trying to one-up on me. I'll match him move for move. _"I'll also place two cards face-down. Now what will you do?"

"Watch, I place another card face-down."

"I'll do the same."

"I'll place my last card face-down."

"And so will I, there, we each have four face-down cards and one Dark Magician. Now let's see whose strategy was better. I'll activate a magic card: Mystic Guillotine!" A large guillotine appeared.

"What does that do?"

"What does it do? It eliminates your Dark Magician, that's what!" Shackles lashed out and held the Dark Magician to the base of the guillotine. "Looks like its lights out for your Dark Magician!" The guillotine dropped.

"You'll have to find him first, Arkana. Go, Magical Hats!" The guillotine sliced one of the empty hats. The other three gathered together. "Now you'll have to guess which hat he's hiding under."

"No I won't. A Thousand Knives!" Several daggers appeared in the Dark Magician's hand. "These tiny daggers will zero in and destroy your Dark Magician!" The evil Dark Magician threw the daggers.

"Hold on, Arkana, I'll rescue him with Curse Breaker!" Both the Magical Hats and the daggers disappeared. "It cancels out all other magic cards in play!"

Next, they both ordered their Dark Magician into battle. "Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic!" But that was pointless in that it only ended up destroying them. Both Arkana and Yugi brought them back with Monster Reborn.

"Looks like we're back to where we started."

"Yes, a stalemate," Yami-Yugi agreed. "Why don't you unlock these shackles so we can finish this duel with honor?"

"I would, but that's not what master Marik wants."

"What's going on, Arkana? Why are you working for a scoundrel like Marik?"

Arkana's face grew grim. "Look at my face, Yugi." He removed his mask.

Yami-Yugi gasped. His face was horribly, almost nauseously burned and scarred.

* * *

_Once, I was known as the greatest escape artist since Harry Houdini. I had everything, fame, fortune, good looks, but most of all, I had her… Catherine! She was more than my assistant, she was my love!_

_We were going to be married until that fateful day. It was suppose to have been an easy escape trick. I practiced it over a million times! But as Catherine looked on, something went horribly wrong! The bomb that was supposed to have detonated the chain detonated the safe with me inside. The whole thing became a pile of flaming rubble! I survived, but at a price!_

_I lost my career and my movie-star good looks that day, and then I lost Catherine's love. I drove her away, Yugi! And by the time I realized what I have done, it was already too late._

_I thought my life was over until I met him… Marik!

* * *

_

"He promised that if I could defeat Yugi Moto in a duel, he would help me win back Catherine's love with the help of his Millennium Rod," Arkana finished as he redonned his mask.

Yami-Yugi knew that the Millennium Rod had the power of mind control. He figured that Arkana thought that Marik would use the mind control powers of the rod to make Catherine fall in love with Arkana again. It was sad. "Working with Marik would only lead to more suffering, Arkana."

Arkana just laughed snidely at that comment. "It's a cruel, cruel world, Yugi. There are few things you can trust in this world and even fewer people. But I am counting on Marik to help me win back Catherine." Arkana gestured to a curtain and a light clicked on. The shadowy form of a woman could be seen sitting on a chair behind the curtain. "There she is, just waiting for me. Be patient, my darling," he said to the woman's shadow. "I just have to destroy Yugi in this duel and then we're off to Hawaii, or Tahiti, or wherever you would like to go."

_Perhaps it's Arkana that Marik's going to use the rod on instead. _"You're a fool to place your trust in a scoundrel like Marik. Instead, you should put your trust in yourself and your cards."

"They're just cards, Yugi, nothing more."

"That's where you're wrong, they're not just cards! My heart's in my deck and that's something you'll never understand."

"You're such a hypocrite, I know you rely on your Dark Magician, so I constructed my deck with one purpose in mind: to take your Dark Magician away from you!"

* * *

Tea and Yugi's Grandpa saw a Battle City duel with a large crowd gathered and thought it was Yugi. But the monsters, Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2) and Mother Grizzly (3) were not part of Yugi's deck. "Nothing," Tea moaned. She was beginning to fear the worse.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba had opted to take a technological approach to finding Yugi. 

"Still no sign of Yugi?" Kaiba asked one of his Bridge Bunnies.

"No, sir."

"Yugi's Duel Disk won't work unless it's connected to Kaiba Corp.'s Battle City computer or another compatible system. So if Yugi's dueling, they must be using their own internal dueling computer system. Search Battle City for every computer compatible with Kaiba Corp.'s dueling computer and make it snappy."

"Yes, sir," the Bridge Bunnies replied. A map appeared on the main screen with several red dots.

"Isolate any network that refuses to identify itself to our system." The seven red dots on the map were limited to three.

"I'll hit the streets. Let me know when you find him."

As Mokuba left, Kaiba pondered what the Rare Hunters, if it really was the Rare Hunters who kidnapped Yugi, would want with him if Yugi didn't have an Egyptian God Card.

* * *

"We are alone, far away from any prying eyes. Not even Kaiba knows where you are. When you lose your mind, you will be all alone, no help at all." 

"I don't need any help for the likes of you, Arkana!"

"Oh, you will. It's my move," Arkana announced. "I place one card face-down. Ready for the Shadow Realm?" He laughed.

"I won't lose," Yami-Yugi simply said. "I place two cards face-down."

"This will mark the end of you, Yugi Moto! I activate a magic card: Beckon to the Dark! This magic card takes any monster and transports it directly to the graveyard."

"Hold on, Arkana, I'll counter that with a trap card: Mystical Rift Panel!"

"I knew you would do that, Beckon to the Dark was just a decoy to get you to waste your trap card. Here's my real trap: Nightmare Chains!" Chains bound Yugi's Dark Magician to a cross.

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to take this time out to relay an interesting observation made by Cody, the owner of "Poor Dark Magician really gets a lot of bondage in this one." I loved this comment so much I had to pass it along.

* * *

"Nightmare Chains binds a monster and removes him from play. Now with your Dark Magician no longer protecting you, you're wide open to a direct attack. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yami-Yugi cried out as Arkana's Dark Magician struck him down. Yugi's Dark Magician just looked on with helpless anger. 

(Y: 1500)  
(A: 1500)

* * *

Tea and Yugi's Grandpa stopped to rest by a fountain. 

"We've been over every square inch of Battle City and still no sign of him."

"I'm beginning to think that something awful has happened to him," Tea said. She then noticed someone in the distance. "Look, Mister Moto, its Mokuba!"

Mokuba, by that time, had noticed them too. "Mokuba, you have to help us," Solomon pleaded. "Yugi went into a tent and disappeared."

"I know. Kaiba just picked him up on our tracking screen. I'm heading over there right now."

"You lead and we'll follow," Solomon said.

"Okay, but let's hurry." The three ran off.

* * *

_I can't let Arkana get off another attack like that again. _"I summon Big Shield Gardna (4) in defense mode!" A long-haired humanoid hiding behind a large purple shield appeared. 

"Then I summon Doll of Demise (5) in attack mode!" A smiling wooden puppet with a large axe appeared. "And now, the magic card that'll spell the end for you: Ectoplasmer!"

"What's that?"

"It's very simple, Ectoplasmer lets me drain a monster's soul into a concentrated form of energy known as ectoplasm. I can then fire that ectoplasm directly at my opponent's life points."

"But if you drain your monster's soul, they'll die!"

"Who cares, once I win and be reunited with my beloved Catherine,I'll have no need for them anyway." Arkana's Dark Magician suddenly didn't look too happy about that comment. "Now prepare to say your final good-byes, I'm about to drain your life points by draining one of my monster's souls away!" The Doll of Demise collapsed into a lifeless husk. The white soul went into the Ectoplasmer card briefly before firing it directly at Yugi. The blast of energy went right through Big Shield Gardna and struck Yugi.

The Dark Magician watched in horror as his master was struck down.

(Y: 700)  
(A: 1500)

"Now do you see, Yugi? Monsters respond best to fear. You'll never gain their respect with kindness and trust, just look at what happened to your favorite monster." Yami-Yugi shot the Dark Magician a calm look as if to say to him not to worry. "At least my Dark Magician knows he's just a pawn." But if Arkana's Dark Magician did know that, it despised that fact that its master thought it was. "And like all pawns, he's got one last use. Now, Ectoplasmer, drain the soul of my Dark Magician and destroy Yugi Moto!"

Yami-Yugi made one last plead. "Stop this now, this duel has already gone too far."

"Not when I'm about to win, now, Ectoplasmer, drain the soul of my Dark Magician!" Arkana's Dark Magician gasped as its soul was drained into the card. Yami-Yugi's heart went out to it. "Now, fire!" The ectoplasm was fired again.

Suddenly Yugi's Dark Magician started to glow. To the Duelists' shock, Yugi's Dark Magician was also drained of its soul and blocked the soul of Arkana's Dark Magician from reaching Yugi's life points.

_"My Pharaoh, even in death, I will always serve you."_

The bodies of the two Dark Magicians fell to the ground and dispersed.

"Wh… what happened?" Arkana gasped.

"You're so busy disrespecting your cards, Arkana, that you failed to learn how to use them properly. While it is true that Ectoplasmer drains your monster's soul and fires it at your opponent, you failed to notice that the ability is available to both Duelists!" But deep down, Yami-Yugi was shocked too. Whie it is true that both Duelists could use Ectoplasmer, it would only work on the command of the Duelist who uses it. But Yami-Yugi didn't call for the Ectoplasmer. The Dark Magician chose to sacrifice itself of its own free will. But how was that possible? Could the Dark Magician be… alive?

"You may have avoided that attack, Yugi, but you're still one attack away from being banished to the Shadow Realm forever!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Mystic Tomato  
Level: 4  
Type: Plant/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1100

(2)  
Name: Twin-Headed Fire Dragon  
Level: 6  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1700

(3)  
Name: Mother Grizzly  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Big Shield Gardna  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 2600

(5)  
Name: Doll of Demise  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1700


	14. Duel of the Dark Magicians Pt 3: Magicia...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 62: Duel of the Dark Magicians Pt 3: Magician's Apprentice  
Episode Basis: Master of Magicians Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! With both Dark Magicians on the field, Yugi and Arkana tried everything from full-frontal assault to using magic and trap card combos to vanquish the opponent's Dark Magician. Arkana revealed that he agreed to eliminate Yugi in return for Marik reuniting him with his love, Catherine, whom he drove away after an accident that scarred his face. Arkana was severely insulting his cards, especially his Dark Magician (who didn't really look happy about it). He activated Ectoplasmer, a magic card which would drain a monster's soul and fire it directly at the opponent. The way he just recklessly sacrificed his monsters like that disgusted Yugi. Arkana's Dark Magician was drained of its soul but just as Arkana fired it, Yugi's Dark Magician was drained of its soul and countered the attack of Arkana's. Was it my imagination or did the Dark Magician just sacrifice himself for Yugi? What's the deal with that?

* * *

"Your Dark Magician is gone, Yugi," Arkana was saying. "And you're only one attack away from losing everything!"

(Y: 700)  
(A: 1500)

"You already have lost, Arkana," Yami-Yugi retorted. "You lost the moment you put your trust in a madman like Marik. Do you really think that he'll reunite you with your love, Catherine? If you're truly sorry, you should tell her instead of committing this atrocious act!"

"You don't know anything about true love, Yugi!"

_"You love me? But why, I don't have any magic."_

_"Your magic is in your heart."_

"I know more than you do, and if you ask me, she would be horrified at what you are doing in the name of love."

Arkana cast a cautious side glance at Catherine's shadow. "Don't listen to him, my love, you mean everything to me! I'll never lose you, never again."

"How sad," Yami-Yugi muttered, the Millennium symbol flashing on his forehead. "He isn't even talking to a real person."

"I will win," Arkana declared. "I will win and you will lose and Marik will be pleased!"

"If you're truly the Duelist you say you are, you would be able to beat me without all these elaborate tricks. So untie us, and we'll truly see who the master of the Dark Magician is."

"Nice try, but no cigar. I place one card face-down. I am the only true master of the Dark Magician!"

"If you truly were the master of the Dark Magician, you wouldn't have sacrificed your Dark Magician like that! If you truly were the master of the Dark Magician, you wouldn't have disrespect him! If you truly were the master of the Dark Magician, you would be able to hear him crying from the graveyard over the way you had disrespected him so much. I should warn you, Arkana, such disrespect will come back to haunt you in the future."

"What's that, Yugi?" Arkana asked humorously. "I can't hear you over the hum of the dark energy disk."

"Go ahead and laugh, you don't have any monsters on the field to protect yourself. I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!"

"Reveal trap card: Shadow Balance!" A large scale appeared. The tables were actually huge mouths and Yugi's monsters were on one of them. "This card makes the number of monsters on your side of the field equal to the number of monsters on my side of the field. And since I don't have any monsters; that means that all your monsters are destroyed!" The jaw swallowed up Yugi's monsters. "Now it's my turn again!" Arkana drew a card and smiled. "Perfect. You see, Yugi, I am a master of the Dark Magician. And a real master of the Dark Magician wouldn't have just one Dark Magician."

_He drew another Dark Magician, _Yami-Yugi realized. _Good thing he's got no monsters on the field._

"And thanks to this magic card, I can summon it without a sacrifice." Yami-Yugi gasped. "I activate Dark Magic Curtain! By giving up one half of my total life points…"

(Y: 700)  
(A: 750)

"And I'll use it to summon another Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician that stepped from the curtain looked similar, but this one had an even more demonic look than the first one. "And just in case you're relying on those two face-down cards of yours, I activate Anti-Magic Arrows!" Dozens of tiny yellow arrows were driven through Yami-Yugi's face-down cards. "Now with your face-down cards useless and no monsters on the field, you're wide open for an attack. Dark Magician, attack with Dar… huh?" The Dark Magic Curtain appeared on the other side of the field. "My Dark Magic Curtain is working for you?"

"Once again, your disrespect has blinded you to the right way on using your own cards, Arkana. Dark Magic Curtain is available to both players. So I can give up half of my life points to summon a high-level monster."

(Y: 350)  
(A: 750)

"And just like you, I'll summon another Dark Magician!"

Arkana started to tremble. "But wait… I was told that you have only one Dark Magician!"

"Well, you're partly right," Yami-Yugi said holding up a card. "The card I have in my hand is a different variety of Dark Magician."

"What?"

"Say hello… to Dark Magician Girl (1)!"

From the curtain appeared a female monster, very good-looking with long blonde hair and blue eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks. She was dressed in light blue robes with a star-shape broach in her center. Her headdress was similar to the Dark Magician's but her staff was shorter.

Arkana gasped. "It's true; there really is a female Dark Magician."

Yami-Yugi smiled. He was pretty surprised as well when he first found her.

* * *

(A week ago)

Yugi sat at his desk, Duel Monster cards sprawled around him. He was restructuring his deck for the Battle City tournament. Although he hated leaving behind some of his favorites like Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon, his Magnet Warrior trio and new fusion monsters would probably help out. Bakura even lent him his Change of Heart magic card. And since whoever was trying to steal his Millennium Puzzle was still out there, he was going to need to make his deck extra powerful.

"Yugi," his Grandfather called as he walked into the room. "I have another booster pack for you."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Yugi said opening the pack. "Let's see… Trap Hole, Time Seal, Necromancy… no way!" Yugi gasped as his arm trembled at the card he held.

"Let me see," his Grandpa said looking over his shoulder. "Hey, she's cute."

"Grandpa!" Yugi protested, his cheeks reddening a little. But that was quickly forgotten as he continued to stare at the card. "A Dark Magician Girl, I've never heard of a female Dark Magician."

"From the looks of it, she's a good companion to your Dark Magician, Yugi," Solomon commented with a knowing smile.

Yugi took out his Dark Magician card and held out next to his newly acquired Dark Magician Girl. They did look good together. "I have a feeling…" He muttered, "That she's going to be extremely important to me."

* * *

Arkana laughed. "Ha, your little girlfriend has only 2000 attack points, hardly enough to withstand the attack from my superior Dark Magician. Dark Magician, attack!"

Yami-Yugi and the Dark Magician Girl exchanged a look. They both nodded. The Dark Magician Girl flew forward and met the evil Dark Magician. The two clashed their staffs. There was a brilliant flash of light. When it subsided, both monsters stood. It looked like nothing happened, then Arkana's evil Dark Magician disintegrated.

(Y: 350)  
(A: 650)

"But how could my Dark Magician be destroyed when it was more powerful?" Arkana demanded to know.

"Because of her special ability," Yami-Yugi explained. "Dark Magician Girl gains 300 extra attack points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard."

"But you only have one Dark Magician in your graveyard." Arkana's eyes must've been playing tricks on him, because he thought he saw a phantasm of Yugi's Dark Magician standing behind her. "So even with the power boost, she should've not been strong enough to defeat my Dark Magician!"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me; she gets 300 attack points for EVERY Dark Magician in the graveyard."

Arkana still didn't get it but then he gasped as another phantasm appeared. It was his first Dark Magician, the one he sent to the graveyard because of Ectoplasmer. "No, it can't be, my first Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician that Arkana insulted so much scowled at him fiercely.

"I warned you that your disrespect would come back to haunt you," Yami-Yugi said. "Because you so recklessly sent your own Dark Magician to the graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gained the power she needed to destroy your second Dark Magician!"

(DMG: 2000-2600)

"And now that your second Dark Magician is in the graveyard, she gains an additional 300 attack points, more than enough to finish you off!"

(DMG: 2600-2900)

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Arkana's life points directly!" Dark Magician Girl fired a barrage of energy bursts which penetrated Arkana's body and depleted the rest of his life points.

(Y: 350)  
(A: 0)

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi's Grandpa, Tea, and Mokuba arrived at the building. "Seto says that Yugi's Duel Disk's signal is coming from here."

It was then that Tristan pulled up on his motorcycle. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Yugi's disappeared," Tea explained. "We think this is where he's being held."

"Then let's bust in, kick butt and take names but without the names."

* * *

The dark energy disk slowly moved towards Arkana while the box under Yugi's opened up revealing two items: a key and a locator card.

Arkana chuckled. _Fortunately for me, a true magician always keeps a trick or two up his sleeve… like a spare key. _But as Arkana reached for it, the arm holding it froze. An image of Marik appeared. "No, Master, forgive me!"

_"You didn't hold up your end of the bargain, Arkana, now you must pay the price!"_

Yami-Yugi, having unlocked his shackles, stood there watching Arkana who was basically losing his mind.

"Yugi!"

"Hey Yugi, you in here?"

"Yell if you can hear us!"

It was the others. Yami-Yugi returned to normal Yugi who ran forward and grabbed the dropped key. He quickly unlocked Arkana's shackles. "Not even a cheat like you deserves to go to the Shadow Realm," Yugi said as he pulled Arkana to safety.

"No, no, no! Catherine, Catherine!" Arkana turned and ran for the woman's shadow. But as it turned out, the shadow was just a female mannequin. Arkana dropped to her knees crying. "No, Catherine, my love, don't leave me."

_"No, my love, don't leave me!"_

_"Forgive me… my Pharaoh… I only did it… for you."_

Yugi gasped as another memory came to him. He went up to Arkana. "Arkana… are you all right?" When Arkana turned around, the Millennium symbol was on his forehead.

"Greetings, Little Yugi," a dual-tone voice said.

"Marik! Show your face, you coward!"

"Why in such a hurry? I'll appear soon enough… when I come to claim what is rightfully mine!"

"Rightfully yours?"

"Yes namely the power of the Pharaoh that lives in your Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi instinctively gripped the Millennium Puzzle. "That power belongs to Yami!"

"Your defiance is amusing but futile. I already know how to harness the power of the Pharaoh with the help of the three Egyptian God Cards."

"What are these God Cards?"

"The three Egyptian God Cards are the three most powerful monsters to ever exist! Alone, they are strong, but together, they can accomplish miracles. However, the only way one can control all three of them is with the Millennium Puzzle. But I can't just steal it. According to the ancient scriptures, it must be won in a Shadow Duel."

_That explains this setup, _Yugi thought.

"And once I win it, I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm where you won't be able to interfere any more with my plans! I already have two Egyptian God Cards and I know where to get the third. It's only a matter of time before one of my Rare Hunter brings it to me."

_Oh man, he's so close to his goal, how can I stop him? I know that he can't obtain the power of the Pharaoh without the Millennium Puzzle. And he can't get the Millennium Puzzle unless he wins it in a duel. So as long as I stay connected to Yami, and believe in the heart of the cards, Marik will never get his hands on it. _"Marik, you failed to notice one thing when you made your plans… me! Because there's no way I'll ever let you get my Millennium Puzzle!"

"It's a little too late for such heroics, Little Yugi. Another of my Rare Hunters is already in Domino ready to duel you and he holds an Egyptian God Card."

"Who is it? How will I recognize this person?"

"Do not worry about recognizing him, he will come to you. Until then, beware the Quiet One." And Arkana's body dropped to the ground.

The door burst open and in rushed Tea, Tristan, his Grandpa, and Mokuba Kaiba. "Yugi, are you all right?" Tristan asked.

Yugi sighed, "I'm fine, Tristan, but I'm afraid things have gotten more complicated."

* * *

Marik got up off his throne. "Soon, the Quiet One will crush Little Yugi and bring me his Millennium Puzzle."

"Sir, what about Seto Kaiba? He possesses Obelisk the Tormentor," his second-in-command, Odion, commented.

"I can handle Kaiba," Marik said as he went down to the table where one of the Egyptian God Cards laid. "He is no threat; I can easily take Obelisk the Tormentor away from him. And keep an eye on those friends of Little Yugi. I can always use more servants." He licked his lips. "Soon, I will combine the power of the three Egyptian God Cards with the Millennium Puzzle. And in accordance to the ancient scriptures…" he allowed his cloak to fall from his body. On his back was an imprint that looked exactly like the stone tablet that depicted the Pharaoh battling the priest and the three Egyptian God Cards. "The ultimate power of the Pharaoh will be released and I will finally claim what I have sought after so many years! Sister, plot all you want, I will get what is mine, and I will destroy anybody who gets in my way… even you!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Dark Magician Girl  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700


	15. Avatar's Secret Pt 1: The Attribute

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 63: Avatar's Secret Pt 1: The Attribute  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arkana was able to pull out ANOTHER Dark Magician. So was Yugi, but a Dark Magician of a different variety. A Dark Magician Girl! It was a battle of the sexes, of which the girl triumphed. The Dark Magician Girl delivered the deathblow to Arkana. Suddenly Marik took over Arkana's body and told Little Yugi that he needed the Millennium Puzzle so that along with the three Egyptian God Cards, he would achieve the power of the Pharaoh. Can Yugi keep a hand on his Millennium Puzzle? And what do you think Marik has in store for Yugi's friends?

* * *

On a rooftop, a Battle City duel was about to end. One of the players knew he was about to lose, and to tell the truth, he wasn't that surprised. After all, his opponent was one of the Duelist Kingdom finalists.

"Now, Harpie's Pet Dragon (1), attack his Amazon Archer (2) with Fearsome Fire Blast!" The large orange dragon breathed fire on the dark-skinned woman and destroyed her. "It looks like this round goes to me, kiddo."

The kid reluctantly handed her his last locator card and his Amazon Archer card. "I'm sorry."

"Don't take it too personally, kid, I'm an old pro at this. Well, see ya around." And she turned and walked towards the door.

As soon as she was out of sight, the kid kicked the fence that encompassed the roof. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, what was I thinking of challenging an expert like this." The kid removed his duel disk and got ready to throw it on the ground.

"Why waste a good piece of equipment when there can be more productive uses for it." The kid turned as a new presence entered the roof. It appeared to be a man, dressed in a red shirt with a white diamond on the center, blue pants, white boots, a red cloak and hood. His face was shrouded in darkness.

"You… want my Duel Disk?" The kid asked reluctantly.

"If you're not going to use it…"

The kid ejected his deck and handed over the Duel Disk. The masked figure took it and left.

* * *

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Yugi's Grandpa, and Mokuba Kaiba exited the building where Arkana's dueling ring was. Yugi had decided to take the trap card Dark Renewal rather than Arkana's Dark Magician.

"So these Rare Hunters are targeting you too?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi nodded, "That's right, apparently they want this…" he held up his Millennium Puzzle.

"Seto and I figured that these Rare Hunters entered themselves illegally, but how they were able to achieve Duel Disks without a background check is beyond me. I…"

Mokuba's radio clicked on. "Mokuba, can you hear me?"

Mokuba took it out. "I read you, Seto."

"Did you find Yugi?"

"Yeah, I did. It's just as you said, it was the Rare Hunters."

"Okay, come on back, we're shutting down in fifteen minutes."

"Shutting down?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah, duels end after sundown. That way, everyone can get some rest before the next day."

"Yeah, it's been a big day for us," Tristan agreed.

"Thanks for your help, Mokuba," Solomon said.

"My pleasure."

But as the gang turned to part, a shadow appeared against the setting sun. It was Avatar.

"Yugi Moto," Avatar addressed. "I'm sorry, but you can not continue in this tournament."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Avatar, and you are in danger. The longer you remain in this tournament, the more you risk your life."

_Could this be the Quiet One that Marik warned me about? _Yugi wondered. "Do you work for Marik?"

"I work alone."

"Come on, Yug, you don't have to obey what Red Riding Hood here says," Tristan urged him.

"Yeah, let's go," Tea agreed. They turned to head in another direction.

Avatar held out his hand and a ring of archaic symbols appeared in front of Yugi and his friends. Tristan was ahead of Yugi and slammed into it.

_He has magical powers! _Yugi realized. _"Yami!" _Yugi and Yami joined their spirits. "I don't know what your problem is, but I must participate in this tournament. It is my destiny!"

"Then your destiny is doom!"

"Let us pass!" Yami-Yugi commanded.

"Never, I will eliminate you from the tournament one way or another!" He held out his Duel Disk. "You and I will have an all or nothing duel. If I win, you will be eliminated from this tournament."

"You okay, Tristan?" Tea asked.

"Uh… yeah, I just tripped." Tristan got up, dusted himself off, and turned to walk down the street but ran into the invisible wall again.

Tea turned to Avatar. "How are you doing this?"

Avatar held out a strange gold-colored arm band. "My armlet, like your puzzle, enables me to have the ability to generate a shield of any size. I can also manipulate other magical artifacts. Observe." The ring of archaic symbols enclosed Yami-Yugi and he reverted back to normal.

"Oh no. Yami?"

_"I'm okay, Yugi, it seems like his armlet deactivated the Millennium Puzzle."_

_"But how can I duel without you?"_

_"Don't worry, this won't be like when Bandit Keith took the puzzle. Our link is strong; I'll aid you from here."_

_"Okay. Looks like Avatar isn't giving us any chance." _"Fine, Avatar, you want a duel, you got it. Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray, transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set!"

"Let's duel!"

(Y: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

* * *

Meanwhile, Mokuba was on his radio with his brother. "Seto, I hope you're watching this, Big Brother, because we have a situation."

"I hear you, Mokuba," Kaiba replied from the control room. He turned to one of his Bridge Bunnies. "Bring up a visual of the duel."

"Yes, sir." An overhead image of the duel appeared.

Kaiba gasped, Yugi's opponent looked like the guy he saw when Ishizu hypnotized him.

* * *

_"Where is the Pharaoh?" The priest demanded. Looking around, he saw the throne and stormed towards it. Suddenly a cloaked figure stepped between the priest and the throne. "Out of the way, Avatar, my battle is with the Pharaoh, not with you!"_

_"Never, traitor!" Avatar declared. "I will stop your tyrannical campaign right here and now!"_

_"Stand aside!" The priest commanded and raised his gold scepter. Avatar did likewise. Something around his wrist started to glow too._

_The priest lowered his scepter. "Apparently, this shall not be decided by magic artifacts, but by our own Spirit Guardians!"_

_"Agreed," Avatar said. Both combatants held out their hands and five large stone tablets, each bigger than a person appeared face-down in front of them._

_"Attack," the priest commanded. A creature appeared before him._

_"Arise, my Spirit Guardian," Avatar commanded and he summoned a monster as well: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1. The dragon obliterated the priest's creature with a fireball._

_"One way or another, you will be stopped," Avatar decreed.

* * *

_

_Ishizu claims that the priest killed Avatar in that very same duel. Something about Avatar's death made the Pharaoh pretty upset. What is going on here? Is Ishizu's vision somehow true? No, impossible, it's a fantasy tale. But I bet one of my Blue-Eyes that the two of them are connected somehow. _"Mokuba, observe the duel, if the duel's still continuing by sundown, disqualify Yugi's opponent."

"Right, Seto."

* * *

"I'll go first," Avatar volunteered. He drew his sixth card. "I summon Bio-Mage (3) in attack mode!" A colorful-robbed priest with a yellow face appeared.

_Bio-Mage? But he's a really weak monster. Avatar didn't even put him in defense mode. Yami?_

_"I see," _Yami replied emerging besides Yugi. _"He must want us to attack his monster to see what type of cards we have. He must have a stronger card waiting in his hand."_

_"Well, let's not disappoint him, shall we?" _"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (4) in attack mode! Gamma, attack Bio-Mage with magna punch!" Gamma flew forward and slugged Bio-Mage destroying him.

(Y: 4000)  
(A: 3650)

"I end my turn."

Avatar didn't seem too upset that his Bio-Mage was destroyed which only proved Yami's theory to be correct.

Avatar drew a card. "I see now. I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (5) in attack mode!" A yellow robot with missiles on his back appeared. "Attack his Magnet Warrior with Missile Barrage!" The robot fired its missiles and destroyed Gamma.

(Y: 3850)  
(A: 3650)

_"He's moderately skilled," _Yami said. _"But he really doesn't have the experience that we do."_

Yugi nodded and drew a card. _Dark Renewal! This could come in handy later on. But I don't have Dark Magician in my graveyard so I can't use it yet. _"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode! Beta, attack his Guardian!" Beta head-butted the robot and destroyed it.

(Y: 3850)  
(A: 3600)

_I better be careful, Yugi is a very skilled Duelist, he's probably thinking up a strategy right now. _"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (6) in attack mode and end my turn." _Beta and Neo both have the same number of attack points so I should be safe for now._

_Avatar's deck doesn't seem to have any purpose, _Yugi thought. _There must be some sort of purpose or theme, like how Weevil uses insect cards and Rex Raptor uses dinosaur cards. Let's see the monsters he's played so far are Bio-Mage, Guardian of the Throne Room, and Neo the Magic Swordsman. Bio-Mage, Guardian of the Throne Room, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Bio-Mage, Guardian of the Throne Room, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Bio-Mage… that's it! _"I see now, you're deck is based around light attribute monsters!"

"A deck based on a single attribute?" Solomon questioned. "That's highly unorthodox."

"That's right," Avatar confirmed. "My deck's theme is light-based monsters."

"You obviously don't know the first thing about setting up a Duel Monster deck," Yugi scolded. "A true Duelist bases his deck around cards that can help him or her win a duel, whether it's summoning strong monsters, keeping your life points high or depleting your opponent's deck. Basing your deck on a single attribute puts you at a severe handicap."

"Don't underestimate light monsters, Yugi, they're stronger than you realize. And I have a light monster in my deck stronger than your Dark Magician!"

Yugi gasped. _How is that possible? True, light monsters are good when you want to draw cards or return monsters to the graveyard, but as far as raw attack power is concerned, they're really weak. And the only light monster I know of with enough power to challenge my Dark Magician is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and there's no way he can have one of those in his deck. What could he be thinking?_

"Mister Moto, is there a light monster that's more powerful than Yugi's Dark Magician?" Tea asked.

"There are a few, but they're very rare," Solomon explained. "The chance of him having such a monster is extremely unlikely."

"You'll soon regret those words," Avatar said. "It's your move, Yugi."

"Fine," Yugi said drawing a card. "I set one card face-down and end my turn. Give it your best shot!"

"Your funeral," Avatar said drawing a card. "I play Messenger of Peace. This magic card makes it so that neither of us can attack with monsters over 1500 life points."

"Sounds like a magic card version of my brother's Crush Card."

"Yes, but it doesn't destroy the monsters, just prevent them from attacking," Solomon said.

"I can't win without attacking," Yugi said. "So I have to get rid of that magic card. Reveal trap card: Dust Tornado!" A strong wind picked up. "I'll use it to destroy your Messenger of Peace magic card." Avatar held his ground as the tornado came towards him. His magic card was destroyed. But the wind persisted. In fact, it was so strong that that Avatar's hood and cloak flew off.

Everyone gasped. The face behind the hood belonged to Harold!

"Harold?" Everyone gasped.

"Oh great, my cover's blown," Harold grumbled. "This just made things a whole lot more complicated."

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Harpie's Pet Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2500

(2)  
Name: Amazon Archer  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Bio-Mage  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1150  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Gamma the Magnet Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800

(5)  
Name: Guardian of the Throne Room  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1650  
DEF: 1600

(6)  
Name: Neo the Magic Swordsman  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000


	16. Avatar's Secret Pt 2: Light Spark

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 64: Avatar's Secret Pt 2: Light Spark  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The mysterious Avatar appeared and challenged Yugi to a duel, saying that the longer Yugi remains in the tournament, the more he's risking his life. Avatar revealed that he has an armlet that can somehow affect other magical artifacts including the Millennium Puzzle. Unable to join, Yami was still able to coach Yugi through the duel. Yugi quickly realized that Avatar's deck was based around light attribute monsters, which (according to him) puts the Duelist at a disadvantage. But the true shock and horror came as Yugi used the trap card Dust Tornado to destroy a magic card. Avatar's hood flew off and his face revealed. It was Harold! You have questions? I know I do.

* * *

Everyone was shocked at seeing Harold. His hair was cut short but it was definitely him. 

(Y: 3850)  
(H: 3600)

"Harold, what's the meaning of this?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, what's the deal, man?" Tristan threw in. "Why are you dressing yourself like the guy who saved Yugi from the fire?"

"Tristan… I was the guy who saved Yugi from the fire."

"So you save him just so you could eliminate him from the tournament? You need some new logic," Tristan cracked.

"Tristan, that's enough," Yugi said; the centerpiece of his Millennium Puzzle flickering. "Harold, before we continue in this duel, I must know your logic behind eliminating me. You never do anything for yourself."

Harold held up his armlet. "This is the Avatar Armlet…"

* * *

_I discovered it inside a package found in my backpack at Duelist Kingdom. The night before the finals, I opened it and discovered it along with a journal. The journal looked like it was written in some sort of ancient English which led me to believe that it might be Celtic or Druid in origin. Well, whatever the origin, the moment I put on the armlet, it was like I could understand what was written in the journal. The journal talked about infighting among nobility in a far away land. The armlet was supposed to stop the nobility. However, the person who was assigned to deliver the armlet to the king died and someone else had to be chosen. That person was the daughter of the original delivery person. The daughter set out to deliver the armlet to the far away king. But she never returned.

* * *

_

"The journal ends after that."

_"Yugi, keep him busy, I've almost broken through the seal on his spell keeping us apart." _Yugi nodded. "What can the armlet do?" Yugi asked.

"That's what I set out to discover. I discovered that it enhanced natural abilities like speed and agility. It also has the ability to generate a shield for protection. It was how I was able to hold the fire at bay for so long. It could also affect other magical artifacts like your puzzle."

"That still doesn't explain why you're out to get Yugi," Tristan reminded him, his temper slowly leaving him.

"One of the armlet's other abilities. It gave me a… sixth sense I guess you could call it, a fine-tuned intuition. And I knew that this Battle City tournament would spell bad news for everyone involved, especially you, Yugi. If you value your life, you would withdraw from this tournament, otherwise I would be force to defeat you and eliminate you."

The Millennium Puzzle started to glow. Yami had broken the seal and the two joined spirits once again. "Harold, I'm sorry, but I must remain in this tournament. It is my destiny."

"Yugi, you decide your own fate," Harold argued. "If you truly value your life, you would withdraw."

"I can not."

"Then I must eliminate you," Harold said.

"Not right now, it's my move." Yami-Yugi drew a card. "I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior so I can summon Dark Magician Girl!" The female monster cooed as she appeared on the field.

Tristan's eyes bugged out. "Wow, for a hologram, she sure is cute."

"You're hopeless," Tea deadpanned.

"At least I got it out of my system early on," Solomon said puffing his chest.

Tea groaned. "Men."

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his Magic Swordsman." The Dark Magician Girl fired a blast of pink energy which destroyed Neo.

(Y: 3850)  
(H: 3300)

"I end my turn."

Harold drew a card and studied the Dark Magician Girl. _That Dark Magician Girl is strong, but I can counter it. The thing is if I know Yugi, he has a card for every occasion including summoning monsters in defense mode. Maybe I can trick him somehow. _"All I'll do for this turn is set one monster in defense mode."

_He didn't set any magic or trap cards so it can't be a trick. And he didn't sacrifice anything to summon it so his monster can't be that strong. The only other possibility is that it's a flip effect monster designed to destroy my Dark Magician Girl. Fortunately I have a card that can deal with flip effect monsters. Plus if I summon another monster, I can attack his life points. _"I play the magic card Immunity which protects my Dark Magician Girl from all flip effect monsters. Next, I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode! Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack his face-down card now." Dark Magician Girl flew forward and was about to strike down when a familiar looking monster rose from the face-down card. "No, the Mystical Elf!"

"That's right," Harold confirmed as a force field rose around the Mystical Elf. "The Mystical Elf has just enough defense points to repel your Dark Magician Girl." The Dark Magician Girl was forced back to her original spot, her look was apprehensive. "Looks like I tricked you, Yugi, you were expecting my face-down card to be a flip effect monster. But instead, I put a normal monster in defense mode. You wasted your Immunity card." Yami-Yugi grumbled. "And just in case you're thinking of summoning a more powerful monster…" Harold drew a card. "I play Horn of Light which increases Mystical Elf's defense points by 800!" A horn appeared on the Mystical Elf's tiara.

(ME: 2000-2800)

"And next, I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan (1) in attack mode!" A girl with red hair and brown eyes along with cat ears and a tiger-striped suit appeared. Her hands were cat claws. "Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Gazelle with Thunder Slash!" Thunder Nyan Nyan raked her claws against Gazelle and destroyed it. "I guess the King of Beasts was no match against a cat woman, huh, Yugi?"

(Y: 3450)  
(H: 3300)

* * *

"Seto, I hope you're watching this," Mokuba said over his radio. "We could have a serious problem on our hands." 

"I see," Kaiba muttered. "I have to admit, it's rather entertaining to see Yugi go up against one of his friends. I have real doubts that Yugi will lose this one, but keep watching just in case."

"You got it. No offense, Seto, but I hope Yugi wins this."

_So do I, _Kaiba thought. _Otherwise, I won't be able to beat him with my Egyptian God Card. _Kaiba stared at the said card. _With this Egyptian God Card, I have no need for other cards. All I need are three monsters to sacrifice for it and two to activate its special ability and nothing can stop me. I may not even need to use my Blue-Eyes White Dragons any more, Obelisk is the only real card I need.

* * *

_

_"Hey Yami, I'm still worried about what Harold said earlier."_

_"You mean about a light monster that's more powerful than the Dark Magician?"_

_"Yeah, do you think one really does exist?"_

_"I hope we don't find out. But in the mean time, let's summon him."_

_"Right."_

Yami-Yugi drew a card. "I activate the Sage's Stone."

"Sage's Stone, I never heard of that card before."

"Sage's Stone can only be played when Dark Magician Girl is on the field. It allows me to special summon Dark Magician from anywhere in my deck!" The Dark Magician appeared beside his female counterpart.

"Did you see that?" Tristan asked. "Yugi just summoned his Dark Magician with a magic card!"

"What card was it, I couldn't see it," Tea asked.

"Stone something or other," Tristan guessed.

"Dark Magician, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan!" The Dark Magician raised his staff and blasted Thunder Nyan Nyan to pieces.

(Y: 3450)  
(H: 2700)

"Now I place one card face-down and end my turn."

_Yugi's got his most powerful monster on the field, _Harold thought. _I need to get my own powerful monster out onto the field now! _Harold started his turn. "Well, this is interesting." Yugi stared at Harold suspiciously. "Yugi, you may recognize this card, you've used it often yourself. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Bio-Mage!" The fairy appeared next to his Mystical Elf. "Now, I'll show you what I was saying earlier about there being a light monster that can overpower your Dark Magician. I sacrifice Mystical Elf and Bio-Mage so I can summon my most powerful creature!" The two monsters transformed into beams of light and went up to the sky. A hole of light appeared above the Duelists. "Now I summon… Wingweaver (2)!" A purple-haired angel with six wings wearing a gold dress descended. "And in case you're wondering, Wingweaver has an attack point of 2750."

_So he really does have a light monster stronger than my Dark Magician, _Yami-Yugi thought.

"Wingweaver, attack Yugi's Dark Magician with Light Spark!" Wingweaver held up her hands and a sphere of light formed in it. She then released it in beam form. The beam went right through and destroyed the Dark Magician.

(Y: 3200)  
(H: 2700)

"A good shot," Yami-Yugi congratulated. "However, you should've destroyed my Dark Magician Girl instead."

"Huh?"

"Since my Dark Magician Girl has lower attack points, attacking her would've put a bigger dent in my life points. But because you sent my Dark Magician to the graveyard, you allowed Dark Magician Girl's special ability to activate. She gains 300 attack points."

(DMG: 2000-2300)

"So what?" Harold asked. "The fact of the matter is she still isn't strong enough to take on Wingweaver!"

"Oh you think so, do you?" Yami-Yugi drew a card. "I equip Dark Magician Girl with Malevolent Nuzzler raising her attack points by 700!"

(DMG: 2300-3000)

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Wingweaver now!"

"Wingweaver, protect yourself," Harold ordered. "Combat with Light Spark." The two women clashed energies and Dark Magician Girl was able to overpower her adversary and destroy her.

(Y: 3200)  
(H: 2450)

"You see, Harold, when you put your heart into the deck, attributes do not matter," Yami-Yugi said placing a card face-down.

_This can't be happening, _Harold thought. _Wingweaver was my best monster and he destroyed it like it was nothing, with a monster that originally had lower attack power. No, there's no way powers of darkness can overcome the powers of light, there's just no way!_ Harold drew a card. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Yami-Yugi drew a card. "Harold, I'm sorry about this, but my destiny is to take part in this tournament. It's the only way I can discover my past."

"Your past?"

"Perhaps this tournament is dangerous; it is possible that I will lose my life." Tea gasped at that comment. "But no matter what my destiny is, I will face it with honor and conviction."

"No…"

"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician!" Yugi's monster re-appeared and Dark Magician Girl's attack points lowered.

(DMG: 3000-2700)

"Now, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl combine your powers and attack his life points directly!"

"Oh no!" Harold's face-down card was Trap Hole, a card that doesn't affect monsters that were special summoned. And together, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl's attack points topped 5000, enough to finish him off twice.

The two Dark Magicians crossed their staffs. An orb mixed of blue and pink energy was launched and struck Harold dead on.

(Y: 3200)  
(H: 0)

"I'm sorry, my friend," Yami-Yugi muttered. "But I must go through with this, no matter the outcome." The force of the attack threw Harold to the ground. "Come on, guys, lets go home."

"Yeah, let's leave the traitor to think about what he did," Tristan said harshly. Mokuba headed off in a different direction as the others turned to leave. Tea took one last glance back at Harold before leaving.

* * *

Kaiba watched the duel. Yugi seemed to have no qualms about attacking Harold. And that gave him an idea. He turned to one of his Bridge Bunnies. "Get me a spare locator card now," he instructed. 

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Harold sat on the sidewalk. His cloak crumpled up in front of him. "This is not good, I was unable to eliminate Yugi from the tournament and now he's going to be in extreme danger." 

"You lose one match and you start bawling like a little baby? I thought that of all people, you were made of sterner stuff." It was Kaiba who appeared along with his brief case.

"Kaiba!" Harold looked away, a small smile on his face. "I suppose you're here to take back the Duel Disk."

Kaiba hmphed. "Whoever you stole that Duel Disk from deserved to have it stolen. Actually, I'm feeling generous today. Here." He threw a locator card onto Harold's lap.

Harold looked from the locator card to Kaiba. "What's this for?"

"You're going to need six of them if you're going to enter the finals."

"You're letting me participate in this tournament?"

"Your rare card is that Wingweaver of yours, right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Then that'll be your ante card."

"Wait a second, Kaiba," Harold said as Kaiba turned to leave. "You never do anything unless it benefits you. What would you get out of allowing me to participate in Battle City?"

"Maybe I just enjoy watching a fish out of water." And without any more words, Kaiba left.

"I still don't get it, Seto," Mokuba said as they turned to head home. "What's the point of allowing Harold to participate in the tournament?"

"Having one or two wild cards won't really affect my victory, Mokuba. Besides, it just might be fun seeing Yugi going up against one of his little fans." Kaiba chuckled while Mokuba looked on concerned.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)  
Name: Thunder Nyan Nyan  
Level: 4  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Wingweaver  
Level: 7  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2750  
DEF: 2400


	17. Parasite Paracide Pt 1: Bugs and Thugs

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 65: Parasite Paracide Pt 1: Bugs & Thugs  
Episode Basis: Playing with a Parasite Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold brought out his most powerful monster, Wingweaver, a fairy-type monster with over 2700 attack points. But even Wingweaver wasn't a match for the combined power of Yugi's Dark Magicians. While Yugi was sympathetic towards Harold (more so than Tristan), he was dead set on continuing in the tournament. Despite losing, Kaiba allowed Harold to participate in the tournament thinking it would be amusing to see Yugi and Harold duel again. We all know Kaiba's going to eat those words.

* * *

The second day of the tournament started with not as much fanfare as the first day. This was partly because a lot of participants were eliminated. But there was one player that was added: Harold Kumara, now dressed in an red short sleeved unbuttoned collared shirt over a white tank top and blue jeans with a black slide buckle belt and sneakers.

_Okay, I need to get six of these locator cards, _Harold figured. _The problem is that most of the players already have head start so I'll need to move fast.

* * *

_

Tea and Tristan arrived at the Game Shop. Solomon was, as usual, sweeping.

"Good morning, Mister Moto," Tea greeted. "Is Yugi home?"

"Hello, Tea, Tristan, I'm sorry but Yugi already left for the tournament."

"What?" Tea cried, disappointed. She furiously turned to Tristan. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't spend so much time on the phone with Serenity!"

"Hey, can I help it if she finds my voice so attractive?"

"You won't be able to help it when my fist gets in your mouth if I don't get to see Yugi duel. Now I'll have to search the entire city again."

"Calm down, Tea," Solomon said. "Let's all go find him."

"Good idea," Tristan said.

* * *

Yugi, at that moment, was meeting up with Joey and Mai in the center square.

"Check it out, guys," Joey said displaying his locator cards. "Two locator cards!"

"You sure are taking your sweet time," Mai said displaying four locator cards. Yugi displayed his three: the initial card he got, the one he got from the Exodia-using Rare Hunter and the one he got from Arkana.

"Aww, you're kidding me," Joey groaned. "I'll never make it to the finals at this rate."

"Don't worry, Joey, there's still plenty of time left before the finals," Yugi assured him. "And I'm sure there are still plenty of opponents left."

"Tell you what, Joseph," Mai said. "If I get my six locator cards early, I'll come help you out."

"Uh… thanks, Mai," Joey said. He then turned to Yugi. "Hey Yug, did I hear things wrong or did Harold try to axe you from the tournament?"

"No, you heard right, Joey, Harold was afraid for my life so he tried to get to me before something bad happened, the same way Mokuba tried to eliminate me from Duelist Kingdom so he could save his brother's company. I know Harold was only looking out for my safety, but he didn't realize how important this tournament is to me."

"Don't be too hard on the kid, Yugi, I'm sure he doesn't hate you for it," Mai assured him.

"Try telling that to Tristan," Joey commented. "Serenity told me that he was griping about how Harold betrayed them and he used some terms that not even I would use."

"Ouch, that's harsh," Mai said.

"I tried calling him last night," Yugi said. "But he wouldn't answer his phone. I think he was too ashamed to talk to anybody."

"Well, I'll go see if I can find him," Joey said. "Maybe I can cheer him up. Smell 'ya later."

"See you later," Yugi and Mai called as the three split up.

As Joey walked down the street looking for Harold, a voice called out, "It's you!" Joey turned and saw a little boy running up to him. "You were the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom! Joey, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Could I have your autograph?" The kid asked.

"For you, kid, sure."

"Actually, it's not for me, it's for my big sister. She has a big crush on you."

_Score! _Joey mentally shouted. The kid handed Joey a notebook and pen. While, Joey signed a brief message, the kid kept glancing down at Joey's Duel Disk.

"Wow, a real Duel Disk," the kid said in awe. He looked up at Joey with puppy dog eyes. "Can I try it on, just once? It's just that only Battle City contestants get Duel Disks and I wasn't invited."

Joey empathized with the kid, he technically wasn't invited either. "Well… all right, anything for a fan." He took off his Duel Disk and handed it to the kid. A large monitor was displaying the Duelists and their current standings. No surprise, Yugi and Kaiba were towards the top followed by Mai and somebody named Katy. He didn't see his name, which was a surprise. It was like Kaiba didn't even know he was participating. Joey heard footsteps scampering away. He turned and saw the kid making off with his Duel Disk. "Hey, come back here! Lousy runt, I bet he doesn't even have a sister." Joey ran off after him. "Come back here, you thief!" Joey cried. "Hey, somebody stop him!"

At that moment, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi's Grandpa were crossing a footbridge when they saw the chase. "Whoever that kid is, it looks like he's making off with Joey's Duel Disk," Tea observed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tristan jumped down right in front of the kid. "Hey kid, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to steal?"

Joey caught up to them and caught his breath as well. "Thanks, Tristan," he said.

"I'm sorry I stole your Duel Disk," the kid apologized as he returned Joey's Duel Disk. "I just wanted the deck because mine was stolen."

"What's this world coming to when people are forced to resort to stealing cards?" Tristan cracked.

"Who was this person who stole your deck?" Solomon asked.

"Well, he had bugged eyes and a head like a blue beetle."

Joey, Tea, and Tristan tried to imagine the boy's description and came to the same conclusion: "Weevil Underwood."

"Looks like that gnat is up to his old tricks again," Tristan said.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll squash that bug brain for you."

"I heard him talking about heading for the park."

"Let's go, guys." As Solomon and the kids ran off, the boy smiled evilly and ran off in a different direction.

* * *

The kid ran down the alleyway, looking back twice. He thought he was alone so he jumped when someone stepped from his shadows. But it was who he was waiting for: Weevil Underwood. "I did what you said," the kid said. "Joey Wheeler's on his way to the spot right now. Now how about showing me that rare insect card you promised?"

"Of course," Weevil said holding out a Duel Monster card. "Being an insect master, I have tons of insect cards."

The kid took the card and looked at it hopefully. His hopes were dashed. "Hey, this isn't rare at all, it's a normal insect card, what…" Weevil squirted him with a slime gun and ran off laughing.

"Everything is all set," Weevil said to himself. "Now, Joey Wheeler has fallen into my trap!" He recalled the last time he saw the guy.

* * *

_"Don't waste your breath on this slug, Yug," Joey said getting in Weevil's face. "He's a dueling disgrace."

* * *

_

_I'll show him who's a dueling disgrace, _Weevil thought.

* * *

Being blinded has given Serenity the opportunity to focus her other senses including her hearing. So when the door creaked, she could hear it as plain as someone who was in the room.

Seconds later, a nurse poked her head in. "Serenity, did you hear anyone come inside?"

"No, why?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, there's a little boy named Kenta who's supposed to have his tonsils removed today, but he just seems too scared."

"Poor kid," Serenity empathized. The nurse left. As soon as her foot steps faded, Serenity said, "Its okay, you can come out, I won't hurt you."

A little boy stuck his head out. "How did you know I was here?"

"I could hear you breathing," Serenity explained.

"Well… thanks for covering me."

"Say… could you do me a favor? Could you check the Battle City web site and see how my brother's doing."

Kenta decided that for covering him, it was the least he could do. "Sure."

* * *

"Well, here's the park, now where is that snake?" Tristan wondered as he, Joey, Tea, and Yugi's Grandpa arrived at the said destination.

"I'm not a snake, I'm an insect," Weevil protested revealing himself.

"There you are, you little pipsqueak," Tristan said enraged. "You'll pay for taking that kid's deck."

"I'd like to see you try, you big gorilla," Weevil came back.

"Wait, Tristan," Joey said solemnly. "The only way this kid will learn his lesson is through a duel, and I'm just the guy to teach it to him. Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Just what I wanted to hear," Weevil said donning his Duel Disk. "Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set."

(J: 4000)  
(W: 4000)

"Lets up the ante a little," Weevil suggested. "We'll each wager all the locator cards we have. For me, that's two locator cards."

"I've got two locator cards also," Joey said. "Fine, we'll make this all or nothing!"

"Joey, be careful," Tea warned.

"Are you nuts, man? You could be eliminated from this tournament."

"I'm not worried," Joey said. "Yugi already squashed this little rodent and now it's my turn to do the same!"

Weevil scowled. "The least that you can do is call me by an insect name. Let's duel!"

"Right, I'll start things off by summoning my Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode! And I'll place one card face-down and that's it."

"Then I'll summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (1) in attack mode! Flying Kamakiri will make quick work of your Swordsman, attack!"

"Wait a second," Joey said. "Take a look at this…" he activated his face-down card. "It's my Shield and Sword magic card, it swaps the attack and defense points of our monsters."

(SL: 500-1200, 1200-500)  
(FK1: 1400-1000, 1000-1400)

The Swordsman of Landstar sliced through the insect.

(J: 4000)  
(W: 3800)

"Nice shot, but when Flying Kamakiri #1 is destroyed, its special ability lets me summon the more vicious Flying Kamakiri #2 (2)!" A larger insect appeared.

* * *

"You said your brother's name was Joey, right?" Kenta checked.

"That's right, Joey Wheeler."

Kenta finally brought up Joey's profile. "Let's see… oh no, he's dueling the National Champion!"

"I'm not worried," Serenity assured him. "My brother came in second at Duelist Kingdom. I know he'll win."

But Kenta wasn't so sure.

* * *

"My move, wormy," Joey said drawing a card. _It's Jinzo, the card I won from Espa Roba! This could knock down his life points a few notches. _"I sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar so I can bring Jinzo to the field. Jinzo, attack his bug with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo's attack brought Weevil down 1000 life points.

(J: 4000)  
(W: 2800)

"Oh no," Weevil cried. "I didn't realize you had such a powerful monster at your disposal. I guess I'll just have to set a monster in defense mode."

"This'll be a piece of cake, Jinzo, attack!" Jinzo blasted the card but it wasn't destroyed, instead a strange wormy thing came out and wrapped itself around Jinzo. "What the heck is that?"

"That is Kiseitai (3), a parasite that attaches itself to whatever monster attacks it. It then takes half of the monster's attack points and adds it to my life points. In case you're too stupid, to figure it out, that means that during every one of your turns, I gain 1200 life points!"

"Oh man, Joey walked right into that one," Tristan commented.

"Now I'll set another monster in defense mode and that's it. And since it's now your turn, I gain another 1200 life points."

(J: 4000)  
(W: 4000)

"Jinzo may have a leech on him, but he can still attack." Jinzo attacked Weevil's face-down card. It was destroyed.

(J: 4000)  
(W: 4500)

"Hold on, is it my imagination, or did your life points just go up again?"

"That's because you attacked my Skull-Marked Ladybug (4). When it's destroyed, I gain 500 life points."

_This isn't good, attacking could only end up helping Weevil._

"I set another monster in defense mode. And since it's your turn now, more life points, please." Weevil cackled as his life points went up again.

(J: 4000)  
(W: 5700)

* * *

"Weevil's life points just increased again," Kenta reported. "It looks like he's in serious trouble."

"My brother's been in tough situations before, but he's always managed to come through."

"Maybe…" Kenta muttered.

* * *

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode," Joey called out. "Panther Warrior can't attack unless I sacrifice a monster, so I'll choose to sacrifice my Jinzo." As a result, Kiseitai was destroyed.

"Good, now Weevil can't raise his life points any more," Solomon said.

"Panther Warrior, attack his face-down card now." Panther Warrior sliced Weevil's face-down card.

Weevil let out a little chuckle. "It's time to get serious."

"You mean you weren't serious before?"

"Correct, I play Larvae Moth (5) in defense mode." A little green worm appeared.

"It's the card he used against Yugi," Joey realized.

"I'm glad your insect-size brain can remember things, Wheeler," Weevil said. "So you know what comes next. I play Cocoon of Evolution (6)." The Larvae Moth was encased in a flesh-colored cocoon. "Over the next five turns, it will evolve to its ultimate stage! It's all over for you, Wheeler!"

* * *

"If your brother's as good as you say he is, now is the time for him to prove it," Kenta commented.

"I think it's only fair to warn you," Weevil told Joey. "That you have a parasite in your deck."

"Huh? What are you talking about, I don't have any insect cards," Joey argued.

"You think so? I play the magic card Reckless Parasite which brings the Parasite Paracide (7) in your deck to life. Joey gasped as a card with green tentacles coming out of it appeared. The tentacles latched onto Panther Warrior by going directly through its back.

"Joey, why did you include that card?" Tristan asked.

"I didn't," Joey protested. "I've never seen that card before, unless… that kid must've been working for Weevil! He probably snuck it into my deck when I wasn't looking."

"A great Duelist prepares for a duel long before the duel begins," Weevil said.

"That's cheating!" Tea complained.

"It's not my fault Joey didn't check his deck before the duel began. Now to finish my turn, I place one card face-down."

"My Panther Warrior may be infected, but he can still attack."

"No he can't. Any monster you summon will become infected by the parasite and infected monsters can't be sacrificed. And since all my monsters are in defense mode, you can't affect my life points."

"You wanna bet? I summon Little-Winguard (8) in attack mode!"

"Are you brain dead?" Weevil asked. "You can't attack my monsters."

"Not even your cocoon, which has 0 attack points? Little-Winguard, attack his cocoon!"

"Oh no, I forgot to switch my cocoon into defense mode… or so you think. I activate my face-down card Insect Barrier. Insect Barrier protects me from being attacked by all insect monsters. And since Parasite Paracide turns all your monsters into insect monsters, that means you can't touch me!" The tiny blue-caped warrior was repelled and turned into an insect.

"Hang in there, Joey," Tristan called.

"Insect monsters can be very tricky," Solomon commented. "If Joey plays his cards right, he can use Weevil's own trick against him."

"Are you senile?" Weevil asked. "His monsters are infected and in four turns, my ultimate moth will emerge and crush Joey once and for all!"

* * *

"How's Joey doing?" Serenity asked.

"Well, his monsters are infected with a parasite and his ultimate moth will emerge in four turns. It'll take a miracle for him to win."

"Come on," Serenity urged.

* * *

"My move, and I summon Leghul (9) in attack mode! Leghul, sic him!" Leghul dashed forward and bit down on Joey's leg.

(J: 3700)  
(W: 5700)

"Hey, I still have monsters on the field!"

"Leghul can bypass your monsters and attack your life points directly."

Joey grunted. "I switch my monsters into defense mode."

"That's pretty much all you can do. Leghul, attack his life points directly!" Once again, Leghul attacked.

(J: 3400)  
(W: 5700)

Joey passed the next two turns during which Leghul continued to nibble away at Joey's life points.

(J: 3100)  
(W: 5700)

"One more turn and my moth will be fully grown!"

"You stupid rat," Tristan insulted.

"Insect," Weevil corrected.

"Joey wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't slipped that parasite into his deck!"

"That's enough, Tristan," Joey said calmly. _This is just like how I acted during Yugi's duel with that Rare Hunter. I was furious, ready to jump right in there and pound the Rare Hunter into next week. But Yugi showed me that a true Duelist keeps his calm, even when he knows his opponent is using underhanded tactics. So if I keep my cool and trust in my deck like Yugi does, I can squash this little pest right out of the tournament. _"I summon Alligator Sword in defense mode. Okay, I'm ready to face your moth," Joey said in a sing-song voice.

"As you wish!" The cocoon cracked and a huge green moth with large wings appeared. "Behold, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (10)!"

Joey gasped at the monster; it seemed to be even bigger than when Yugi faced it.

Weevil burst into maniacal laughter. "It's all over for you, Wheeler!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Flying Kamakiri #1  
Level: 4  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Flying Kamakiri #2  
Level: 4  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800

(3)  
Name: Kiseitai  
Level: 2  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 800

(4)  
Name: Skull-Mark Ladybug  
Level: 4  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Larvae Moth  
Level: 2  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 400

(6)  
Name: Cocoon of Evolution  
Level: 3  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 2000

(7)  
Name: Parasite Paracide  
Level: 2  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 300

(8)  
Name: Little-Winguard  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1800

(9)  
Name: Leghul  
Level: 1  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 350

(10)  
Name: Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth  
Level: 8  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000


	18. Parasite Paracide Pt 2: Of Knights and Q...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 66: Parasite Paracide Pt 2: Of Knights and Queens  
Episode Basis: Playing with a Parasite Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Weevil Underwood set a trap for Joey Wheeler. He tricked a kid into slipping a Parasite Paracide card into Joey's deck so when they dueled, Weevil caused the parasite to come alive and infect Joey's monsters turning them into insects. He then set up an Insect Barrier so that Joey's monsters couldn't attack. Now, with Serenity witnessing the duel with some help from her new friend Kenta, Joey is staring down the same monster that Yugi faced at Duelist Kingdom: the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

* * *

"It's all over for you, Wheeler," Weevil was saying. "My Great Moth will squash you!"

"Come on, Joey," Tea cheered.

"Stay strong," Tristan threw in.

"Stay strong? The only one that'll be staying strong is my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. Now, my creature, attack Joey's Alligator Sword!" An intense beam of energy shot out of the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and destroyed the Alligator Sword.

"Come on, Joey," Tristan called out. "You must have something in your deck that can beat that moth of his."

"What are you, his cheerleader?" Weevil taunted. "Besides, only Gate Guardian (1) and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon have enough attack points to beat my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. And I doubt that you have either of them in your deck!"

* * *

A/N: Before I go on, I guess I should clear something up. I'm wrong: this ISN'T the same monster that Yugi faced at Duelist Kingdom, despite what some may tell you. The Great Moth and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth are two separate monsters. If you need proof, the booster number for Great Moth is MRD-EN070 and for the PUGM is TSC-001. What makes these monsters different is that you can only special summon Great Moth after Petit Moth has been equipped with Cocoon of Evolution for 4 turns and for PUGM, it's 6.

* * *

Kenta pushed the laptop away from Serenity's bedside. "This is getting tough to watch," he said. "Maybe we should just stop. There's no way that Joey's going to win."

"No!" Serenity said firmly. "My brother's going to win and I'm not going to give up on him."

"But what if he loses? It would be so much easier to run away."

"You mean like how you ran away from getting your tonsils out?" Kenta was silent.

* * *

_Okay, I'm behind in life points, my monsters can't attack and I'm staring down a monster that even Yugi had trouble beating. Someone else would've given up already, but not me. Yugi always says that if you trust your deck and yourself, the sky's the limit. I definitely trust myself, so all I have to do is trust my deck. Come on, heart of the cards, show me some love. _Joey drew a card. _That's what I'm talking about. _"I place one card face-down and switch all of my monsters into attack mode!"

"Attack mode!" Tea gasped.

"He's lost it!" Tristan cried.

"Actually, I think Joey knows exactly what he's doing," Solomon said.

"Committing suicide?" Tristan cracked.

"Watch," Solomon simply said.

"There's no way your ant-size brain could think of a strategy that can defeat my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth," Weevil accused. "But just in case you do have a plan, I'll set a monster in defense mode. Now you remember Leghul, don't you? Well let me refresh your memory!" The little worm charged forward and knocked Joey to the ground.

(J: 2800)  
(W: 5700)

"Since you left your monsters in attack mode, any of them are fair game, but I think I'll attack the parasite card. That way, your life points will be all gone and I'll be the winner! Now, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, attack Parasite Paracide now!"

"Precisely what I wanted you to do," Joey said surprising everyone except Solomon. "Reveal trap card: Skull Dice!" A gremlin carrying a red die appeared. "This card reduces your monsters' attack points depending on the role of the die." _Come on, I need a high number otherwise I'm out of this tournament!_ The gremlin threw the die.

It landed on a two.

"A two? Oh well, that still cuts your monster's attack points in half!"

(PUGM: 3500-1750)

"It's still not enough; you'll still lose a majority of your life points!"

"Maybe, maybe not, I activate my other face-down card, Graceful Dice!" A cherub carrying a large green die appeared. "This card multiplies my monster's attack points depending on the role of the die." _If this doesn't work, I'm done for!_

The die landed on a four, multiplying Parasite Paracide's attack points by that number.

(PP: 500-2000)

Parasite Paracide's tentacles wrapped around Weevil's moth and crushed it.

(J: 2800)  
(W: 5450)

* * *

"Wow," Kenta gasped. "Joey just beat Weevil's most powerful monster and using the parasite card to boot."

"I knew he could," Serenity said more to herself than to Kenta.

* * *

"I draw one card and end my turn," Joey said.

"You'll pay for destroying my ultimate insect," Weevil said furious. "You hear me, Wheeler, you'll pay!"

"Yak, yak, yak, just go."

"Fine, I summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky (2) in attack mode and play the magic card Eradicating Aerosol!" A hand carrying a spray can appeared, "This magic card lets me destroy any insect monster on the field. And since your monsters have been turned into insects by my Parasite Paracide, I could destroy any one of them!" Joey took a step back in fear. "But I have something more ingenious in mind. Instead, I'll flip-summon my face-down monster, Pinch Hopper (3) and I'll use Eradicating Aerosol to destroy Pinch Hopper. When Pinch Hopper is destroyed, I can automatically summon any insect monster from my hand, and now, I summon Insect Queen (4)!" A large spider with a female face appeared. "Now say good-bye to Battle City!"

"No!"

"Insect Queen gains 200 attack points of every insect monster on the field including the ones transformed by that treacherous Parasite Paracide."

(IQ: 2200-3200)

"Joey, remember, insect monsters can be really tricky," Solomon said. "To beat an Insect Duelist, you need to think like an Insect Duelist."

* * *

"Uh-oh," Kenta said. "Now, Joey's facing a monster that's even more powerful than his Great Moth. How can he face it alone?"

"He's not alone," Serenity revealed shocking her young friend. "Even though I may not be along side him, Joey knows that I'll always be there for him just as he'll always be there for me. I was like you, I was afraid of getting my operation. I refused to get it unless Joey was by my side. But Joey showed me that even though he wasn't with me physically, our souls would always be connected. He told me that I was more than his little sister, I was his best friend."

"Will… will you be my friend?"

Serenity's hand sought out Kenta's and gently squeezed it. "Of course, but right now Joey needs all of our support."

Even though he knew she couldn't see him, Kenta nodded his head.

* * *

"Now I'll sacrifice Leghul to allow my Insect Queen to attack your Little-Winguard." The Insect Queen actually ate Leghul making the bystanders sick to their stomach. She then breathed acid which dissolved the Little-Winguard.

(J: 1000)  
(W: 5450)

As if things weren't disturbing as they currently were, the Insect Queen then (for a lack of a better term) "pooped" out an egg.

"What's that?"

"It's an egg," Weevil said matter-of-factly.

"I know it's an egg, what's it for?"

"Every time my Insect Queen destroys a monster, she lays an egg (5). And inside that egg is an insect monster waiting to emerge. Soon, I'll have an entire insect army at my disposal!"

_I gotta scramble that egg before any munchkin monsters hatch, _Joey thought. _But as long as that insect barrier's in place, I can't attack. Plus even if I summon a new monster, it'll just be infected by that parasite and that'll make his Insect Queen even stronger! How do I get out of this mess? _Joey drew a card. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Joey, you forgot to switch your monsters back into defense mode!" Solomon called.

"Huh?"

"Too late," Weevil cried. "I summon Cockroach Knight (6) in attack mode! I'll then feed him to my Insect Queen so she can attack! Plus when Cockroach Knight is sent to the graveyard, it automatically returns to the top of my deck which means I can keep sacrificing it and have my Insect Queen attack! Now, Insect Queen, attack his Panther Warrior!"

"Hold on a minute," Joey called. "I'm activating this: Magic Arm Shield! "

"A trap card!" Weevil realized. "You left your monsters in attack mode on purpose!"

"Right on the nose," Joey said touching his nose for emphasis. "Magic Arm Shield uses one of your monsters to take the attack instead of one of mine." A claw lashed out and grabbed Weevil's Insect Soldiers of the Sky and the Insect Queen's attack hit it instead.

(J: 1000)  
(W: 3250)

"Wow," Kenta gasped. "Joey just slipped past Weevil's defenses for a second time!"

"Keep it up, Joey," Tristan cheered. "You're on a roll!"

"Are you brain dead?" Weevil asked. "He still can't attack me!"

Joey just drew a card. "I'll switch my remaining monsters into defense mode and end my turn."

"Recognize this?" Weevil asked as he drew a card. "It's Cockroach Knight again!" Once again, Weevil summoned the monster and then fed it to his Insect Queen. The Insect Queen then attacked dissolving Joey's Panther Warrior. Another egg popped out. "Now all you have left to defend with is that worthless Parasite Paracide card."

_He's right, _Joey admitted. _And even if I summon a new monster, it'll just become infected and can't attack._

"Time for you to give up your locator cards and your rarest card to me, Wheeler, I knew a gnat like you couldn't stand up to a genius like me."

"Joey," Tea muttered.

_He's right, I already used up all of my best cards. Perhaps it is over…_

"Don't give up, man," Tristan called. "You've never let anyone down before and I know you're not going to now. And don't forget, Serenity counts on you for support!"

Joey gasped. _That's right Serenity's been keeping tabs on my duels. She would never forgive me if I bowed out now. No, I can't give up, it's not what she would want, it's not what Yugi would want, and it's not what I want!

* * *

_

"Come on, Joey, you can beat him!" Kenta cried. He turned to Serenity. "Joey's in a tight spot and he needs our help."

"You're right," Serenity agreed with a smile. They both started chanting Joey's name.

* * *

"Don't give up, Joey!"

"Yeah, we all believe in you!"

"It's not over yet!"

"Just give up, Wheeler."

Joey stood tall before Weevil (not too hard). "Joey Wheeler never gives up! No self-respecting Duelist would give up! Giving up in the one true sign of weakness and not reserved for those with the true soul of the Duelist! I'll continue fighting to the very end!"

"This is the end!"

"I don't think so! I place one card face-down and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (7) in attack mode!" A human wearing a suit of black armor with a blade on his arm appeared.

_How soon he forgets about my Parasite Paracide, _Weevil thought laughing sinisterly. The parasite extended its tentacles around Gearfried but was suddenly repelled. "Wh… why isn't my parasite infecting him?"

"He's Gearfried, the IRON Knight," Joey explained. "And that parasite can't do a think against his metal armor!"

"No, how did you do that?"

"He did his homework, Weevil," Solomon said. "You of all should know that Parasite Paracide doesn't feed off of metal. And you call yourself an Insect Duelist?"

"And I know just how I'm going to use him too," Joey said. "And my plan starts with those eggs! Tell me, Weevil, does Insect Queen like her eggs poached or sunny-side-up?"

"No, not my eggs!"

"Gearfried, attack his eggs right now!" Gearfried charged forward and sliced one of the eggs.

(Y: 1000)  
(W: 1550)

"Joey realized that Insect Queen needs those eggs to keep her attack points high," Solomon explained. "But until they hatch, the eggs are very vulnerable. So by attacking with Gearfried, not only did he put a good dent in Weevil's life points, but he lowered her attack power too.

(IQ: 3200-2400)

"You'll pay for that, Wheeler, you hear me? You'll pay for disrespecting my queen!"

"Yeah, whatever, Inferno," Joey said sarcastically.

* * *

A/N: Bonus points to whoever gets that reference.

* * *

"I summon Soldier Ant (8) and add the magic card Ant Reproduction which turns my one ant into ten! Now my Queen has more than enough attack power to wipe out your knight and your life points!" Insect Queen sucked up some of the ants and got ready to attack.

"Never, I reveal my trap card: Graverobber!"

"No, not Graverobber!"

"Oh yeah, and he just nabbed your Eradicating Aerosol card." The little gnome held out the card which produced a spray can and sprayed the Insect Queen eliminating her.

"No, not my Queen!"

"But wait, I'm not done with you yet, Weevil Underpants. Gearfried, wipe out the last of her eggs and the rest of HIS life points." Once again Gearfried launched forward and sliced an egg. "Welcome to Loserville, Weevil, population: you!"

(J: 1000)  
(W: 0)

* * *

"He did it!" Kenta cried instinctively hugging Serenity. "He almost lost a zillion times but he never gave up."

"That's right, I'm sure he was scared but he didn't give up."

"I think… I think I'm ready to get my tonsils out." Serenity just smiled. "Who knows, maybe I can be a great Duelist someday too. Then all of my friends will come and cheer for me."

"I'll be sure to be the one cheering the loudest."

"So… do you think you can get me Joey's autograph?" The two laughed.

* * *

"No, please, have mercy!" Weevil begged.

"Mercy? You should've thought of that before you set up this underhanded scheme. Now just like Duelist Kingdom, you're out of the tournament!"

Weevil collapsed.

* * *

Serenity and Kenta weren't the only ones watching Joey's duel, a giant video screen on a building was displaying it.

"Wow, look at that, Wheeler beat the National Champion," a bystander commented.

"I guess it's no mistake that he was runner-up at Duelist Kingdom," another commented.

Yugi was passing by and heard them talking. He looked up at the screen. _Wow, Joey's come a long way, he managed to win a duel at a handicap and without his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _Yugi looked at the card in question. _I know that I'm suppose to help Yami discover his past and defeat this dark force, and I think Joey's card will be a big help in accomplishing both, especially with Marik's Rare Hunters after me._

On the park bench behind him, the mime scowled darkly at Yugi.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gate Guardian  
Level: 11  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 3750  
DEF: 3400

(2)  
Name: Insect Soldiers of the Sky  
Level: 3  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 800

(3)  
Name: Pinch Hopper  
Level: 4  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Insect Queen  
Level: 7  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2400

(5)  
Name: Egg (Insect Token)  
Level: 1  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 0

(6)  
Name: Cockroach Knight  
Level: 3  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 900

(7)  
Name: Gearfried the Iron Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(8)  
Name: Soldier Ant  
Level: 3  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200


	19. Duel of Light Pt 1: The Four Horsemen

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 67: Duel of Light Pt 1: The Four Horsemen  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey was able to destroy Weevil's Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth only to have Weevil rebound by summoning his most powerful insect monster yet: Insect Queen. As Joey's monsters were devastated and the Insect Queen spit out eggs out of her butt like it's a fast food assembly line, Joey started to wonder if it was all over for him. But remembering his sister and the faith she had in him, Joey gathered his courage and finally was able to summon a monster that was immune to his Parasite Paracide. Joey used it to destroy the Insect Queen and her eggs. Just goes to show you that cheaters never prosper.

* * *

Harold saw a Battle City contestant and was about to challenge him but the kid was challenged by another kid and they immediately started dueling. Harold grunted and walked away. That was his fifth try and still nothing. At this rate, he'll never earn enough locator cards to qualify for the finals so he could protect Yugi.

As Harold walked towards the city limits, he realized that trying to eliminate Yugi from the tournament was not the right thing to do. Now Yugi and the others probably hate him for what he did. Tristan certainly did. Harold debated whether or not he should just drop out and let Yugi go through with it and just hope for the best.

A pebble hit the back of his head. "Ow!" Harold turned around and saw a man leaning against a wall, a few more pebbles in his hand. "Buddy, you better hope that you were aiming for someone else because I am NOT in a mood for any crap right now."

"Too bad, Pansy," the man said. He wore a bandanna around his head and was dressed in a black muscle shirt with a skull on the front and black stretch pants. "Because that's all you deserve to receive from me."

"Pansy? Okay, now it's on." Harold dashed towards the man but only ended up getting whacked on the head from behind by something. He fell and his world dissolved into blackness.

* * *

Harold awoke to find himself in a warehouse that was set up like a fight ring. "Welcome to the worst day of your life, Pansy," his attacker said.

"Ow, why do I feel like someone hit me with a two-by-four?"

"Because that's what happened, you Pansy, and now you're about to face the wraith of the Four Horsemen."

"Four Horsemen, I see only one of you, unless you've got split personality syndrome."

"Funny, my teammates are scattered around Battle City, waiting for worthless chumps like you to pass by so they can strike."

"Okay, spill it, doo rag, what do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His opponent put on a Duel Disk. "I want a duel."

"You knock me out and drag me here just so you could get a duel?" Harold asked incredulously. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I prefer to duel in a place where I have the home field advantage."

_This guy's nuts, I'm outta here. _Harold turned to leave but discovered that his leg was chained to a bolt in the floor. "What the…"

"I'm not giving you much of a choice, Pansy," the guy said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Aaron, leader of the Four Horsemen. The Boss would hate to learn that he left you alive."

_I have no idea what this guy's talking about, but apparently he's not giving me much of a choice. _"Fine, but if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. If I win, you're to turn over your locator card and rarest card to me."

"Same goes for you." _Of course, either way I win. _"Let's get it on, eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set."

"Let's duel!"

(H: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

_Okay, Harold, this is it, your first official Battle City duel, don't screw up._

"I'll start by placing setting a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Aaron said.

"Then I'll do the same," Harold said also laying a monster face-down in defense mode.

"Well this is boring," Aaron said with a smile as he started his turn. "I'll flip-summon my face-down card, Boar Soldier. Boar Soldier, attack his face-down card now!" The pig carrying a tomahawk swung said weapon and destroyed the monster that appeared.

"You just destroyed my Shining Angel (1), now I get to summon a light monster with 1500 attack points or lower and I choose the Absorbing Kid from the Sky (2). A pudgy kid with wings appeared.

"Oh brother, if this is the best your deck has to offer, defeating you will be a breeze!"

"Don't be so sure. In the mean time, it's my move." Harold drew a card. "I sacrifice my Absorbing Kid so I can summon Dark Witch (3) in attack mode!" The Dark Witch was a female with purple hair black wings. "And I equip her with Elf's Light raising her attack points by 400!"

(DW: 1800-2200)

"Dark Witch, attack his Boar with Battle Spear Strike!" The Dark Witch flew down and struck down the Boar Soldier.

(H: 4000)  
(A: 3800)

"It'll take more than that to defeat me, Pansy," Aaron commented.

"Maybe," Harold said. "In the mean time, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I play a magic card called Tremendous Fire," Aaron announced. Flames erupted around Harold. "Tremendous Fire causes 500 points of damage to me but it deals twice the damage to you!"

(H: 3000)  
(A: 3300)

"I'll also place one card face-down. Your deck is pathetic, no match for my powerhouse deck."

"Talk is cheap, napkin-head," Harold said. "It's my move," he said drawing a card. "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Shining Angel and next I'll sacrifice the two so I can summon Wingweaver!" The fairy stared at Aaron with a determined look. "This should put a dent in your life points."

"Not as big a dent as you might want it to," Aaron retorted. "Reveal face-down card, Adhesion Trap Hole!"

"What the…"

"Adhesion Trap Hole reduces your monster's attack strength by half."

(WW: 2750-1375)

Wingweaver actually dropped to her knees. Aaron laughed, "Just where someone like her belongs, on her knees worshipping my feet!" Harold growled. "A Duel Monsters deck is only as strong as the Duelist who wields it. And my deck is the strongest in the world. The only use for Pansies like you is to worship the ground I walk on."

_This guy's delusions of grandeur are worse than Kaiba's, _Harold thought. "Wingweaver may be weakened, but she can still attack your life points directly." Wingweaver swung her arm up creating a crescent of energy which hit Aaron.

(H: 3000)  
(A: 1925)

_I have to keep up the attack like this. Wingweaver may be weak, but as long as he doesn't summon any strong monsters, she can still attack him._

"I summon Raging Flame Sprite (4) in attack mode and equip him with Megamorph which doubles his attack strength."

(RFS: 100-200)

"What's the point, he's still too weak to attack," Harold commented.

"Yes, but my Flame Sprite has a special ability. He can attack your life points directly!" The little male sprite darted around Wingweaver and attacked Harold directly. Harold cried out in pain.

(H: 2800)  
(A: 1925)

"Plus when he attacks you directly, his attack points increase by 1000."

(RFS: 200-1200)

"Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"You've made one grave miscalculation, Joe Creep," Harold said. "Even at half strength, Wingweaver can still attack. Wingweaver, attack his Raging Flame Sprite!"

"Actually, I didn't forget about that, which is why I placed this card face-down."

"It's a trap!"

"Right, it's Shadow Spell!" Chains were wrapped around Wingweaver and held her submissively. "Shadow Spell keeps your monster from moving and lowers her attack points by 700!"

(WW: 1375-675)

"Raging Flame Sprite, attack his Wingweaver!" The Raging Flame Sprite let out two blasts of fire which encircled and consumed Wingweaver. Harold watched in horror, a small tear escaping his cheek.

(H: 2275)  
(A: 1925)

"Now attack his life points directly!" The sprite did the same theing to Harold.

(H: 1075)  
(A: 1925)

(RFS: 1200-2200)

"Now you see that your pitiful monsters don't stand a chance. I will destroy you once and for all!"

_I think he forgot about Megamorph's one weakness, _Harold thought. _It only doubles the monster's attack points when the controller's life points are lower than his opponent's. Since his life points are now higher than mine, Raging Flame Sprite's attack power should be cut in half._

(RFS: 2200-1100)

_I have to lure him into a false sense of security, and then strike. _Harold drew a card. _This card could help, but what if he has a stronger monster waiting, I could be wasting it on small fish. _Harold's vision blurred a little. _Man, whoever hit me must've hit me harder than I thought, I wonder if I have a concussion, all the more reason why I should finish this guy off quickly. _"I place one card face-down and summon the Mystical Elf in defense mode."

"Poor pathetic loser, you think your face-down cards can save you, I don't think so. I'll also place a card face-down and now, Raging Flame Sprite, finish him off now!"

"Reveal trap card: Waboku!" A trio of sages appeared and blocked the Raging Flame Sprite. "Waboku neutralizes all damage from an opponent's monster."

Aaron scowled. "You saved yourself this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Harold said cryptically. "Tell me, how well do you know your cards?"

"What kind of pansy question is that? I know them very well."

"So you know their strengths, but do you know their weaknesses?"

"My cards are invincible!"

"No card is invincible," Harold argued. "Yugi proved that when he defeated Exodia."

"You mean you know Yugi Moto?"

"Personally."

For the first time since the duel started, Aaron showed a hint of fear. _If this Pansy does know Yugi Moto personally, then he might have some of his invincible dueling strategies. I could be doomed. I have to keep up the attack on him, both physically and verbally. _"From your dueling strategies, I find it hard to believe that you're friends with Yugi Moto."

_Well, maybe not friends, at least not any more._

"Go!"

"Okay, Mister Cranky Pants," Harold said drawing a card. "I place one card face-down and summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode! Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack his Flame Sprite now!" The cat girl ran forward leapt into the air, did a forward flip, and slashed her claws at the sprite.

_He's losing it, my Raging Flame Sprite is much too strong for his little girl. _But to Aaron's shock, Thunder Nyan Nyan scored a direct hit.

(H: 1075)  
(A: 1125)

"How… what… where…"

"Apparently you don't know your cards as well as you thought. True, Megamorph doubles your monster's attack power, but only when your life points were lower than mine. Since mine are now lower than yours, your monster's attack points were cut in half."

"You deliberately wasted your Waboku trap card because you knew I would attack."

"Something like that."

_This Pansy is better than I thought, _Aaron thought. _He used subterfuge to fool me. _"So you've got a little bit of fight in you after all. That's going to make this victory all the more sweet."

"Just answer me one thing," Harold said. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh it's nothing personal, but my boss did a lot to make sure you were out of the way."

"Out of the way? Did I do something to upset your boss?"

"If you win this duel, I'll consider telling you."

_That makes it all the more imperative that I win this duel._

"My move," Aaron said drawing a card.

"Reveal face-down card: Poison of the Old Man," Harold called out revealing his face-down card. "I'll use this magic card to increase my life points by 1200."

(H: 2275)  
(A: 1125)

Aaron was annoyed by that. "I'll play Cure Master raising my own life points by 1000.

(H: 2275)  
(A: 2125)

"I then play my Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards." Aaron took the top two cards from his deck. "I use Monster Reborn to revive my Raging Flame Sprite."

"Here we go again," Harold groaned.

"Next, I summon Jinzo #7 (5) in attack mode." A miniature version of Jinzo appeared. "Now, Jinzo attack his life points directly!" Jinzo let out a miniature laser beam which struck Harold's Duel Disk.

(H: 1775)  
(A: 2125)

"Your turn, Raging Flame Sprite!" Once again, Harold was assaulted by fire.

(H: 1675)  
(A: 2125)

(RFS: 100-1100)

"You can barely handle my weaker monsters, how can you stand a chance against my even stronger monsters?"

_I don't know, _Harold admitted to himself. _But if I'm to have any hope of surviving in this tournament, I have to keep on living._

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Shining Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Absorbing Kid from the Sky  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Dark Witch  
Level: 5  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1700

(4)  
Name: Raging Flame Sprite  
Level: 3  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 200

(5)  
Name: Jinzo #7  
Level: 2  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 400


	20. Duel of Light Pt 2: True Strength

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 68: Duel of Light Pt 2: True Strength  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold was knocked out and forced into a duel against Aaron, leader of the Four Horsemen, whose boss wanted him "out of the way" for some reason. While it may seem like Aaron's deck had no theme, it was actually based on attack power, either increasing a monster's attack points, or having a monster attack the opponent directly. Harold's best monster, Wingweaver, was already defeated and now Harold is on the defense. Why do you think Aaron's boss wants Harold dead?

* * *

Harold knew that the situation was grim. He was over 500 life points behind…

(H: 1675)  
(A: 2125)

He had only one monster on the field. And while his Mystical Elf could destroy his Jinzo #7, his Raging Flame Sprite had over 1100 attack points plust the ability to attack his life points directly plus he gets stronger with every direct attack. It definitely looked grim.

"Go ahead, loser, try to defy me, it's so much fun to see wimps like you squirm! I'll tell you what, I'll end my turn right now and give you a free shot. Come on, hit me if you dare."

_I can't let this chance pass up. _Harold drew a card. "Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack his Raging Flame Sprite now!" Thunder Nyan Nyan pounced on the sprite.

(H: 1675)  
(A: 1325)

"A good attack," Aaron congratulated. "But not good enough, because now I'm going to retrieve my Raging Flame Sprite from the graveyard."

"But you can't, you can only have one Monster Reborn card in a deck!" Harold protested.

"I didn't say it would be Monster Reborn I was using. I play Premature Burial. This lets me retrieve a monster from the graveyard at the price of 800 life points.

(H: 1675)  
(A: 525)

"Now, Raging Flame Sprite, attack his life points directly!"

(H: 1575)  
(A: 525)

(RFS: 100-1100)

"Jinzo #7, attack!"

(H: 1075)  
(A: 525)

"For my last card, I'll play Final Flame which deals 600 points of direct damage!" Harold was pummeled with fireballs.

(H: 475)  
(A: 525)

_This is it, unless I draw a playable card right now, I'm out of the tournament. Please, let it be a good one. _Harold drew a card. _Well, it's not what I wanted but it'll do. _"I play Rain of Mercy which raises both our life points by 1000!"

(H: 1475)  
(A: 1525)

_This is getting irritating, _Aaron thought. _At this rate, this duel could go on all day. _"Just give up, you Pansy, you don't have the strength to challenge me."

"Strength is more than just raw power," Harold retorted. "It's about heart, and determination. True strength is the balance of mind and body. Once everything comes into alignment, then you discover the heart of the cards. Yugi Moto taught me that!"

"Spoken like a true loser."

_"But Uncle, I'm no loser!"  
__"Yes you are!"  
__"But why am I a loser?"  
__"Because you don't care about yourself."_

Harold clutched his head and dropped to his knees. "What's… going… on….?"

"Aww, did I hit you too hard?"

Harold struggled to his feet. "I… can't… give… up! Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack his Jinzo #7!" Thunder Nyan Nyan slugged the mini machine.

(H: 1475)  
(A: 125)

"Yes, he's only one attack away from being defeated!"

"You won't last," Aaron said. "Peons like you are only used to shine my boots."

"No, everyone's sacred, no one person is more important than the other."

"Oh give me a break," Aaron said rolling his eyes. "I hate to pull you off your high horse, but there are two types of people in this world. Those who serve the boss, those who actually mean something, and everyone else who's a loser like you."

Harold's head was pounding like crazy. It was like someone was taking a jackhammer to his brain. Harold fell to his hands and knees.

* * *

_"Where are we going, Uncle?"_

_"I was thinking of going to see an old friend of mine who lives in Domino."_

_"Who is he?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough. Here we are."_

_"But Uncle, there's nobody living here, there isn't even any chairs and stuff."_

_"Oh, there will be someone living there soon enough." The dialogue was shut out by something heavy slamming against the back of the skull. The world went dark.

* * *

_

Harold was gasping for breath. _What was that about? Was that me? No, that voice was much too young to be me… even though it sounded like me._

His train of thought was interrupted by the flames around me. Aaron had launched his Raging Flame Sprite on a direct attack.

(H: 375)  
(A: 125)

"You were so lost in your own little world that you didn't even see my direct attack."

(RFS: 1100-2100)

"You should really start paying more attention to yourself."

_"You are one of a kind, you should only care about yourself."_

_Whoa, déjà vu. But he's right about one thing, I need to start paying attention to my scenario. If I don't, I could be eliminated! _"It's my move."

"Why don't you just forfeit," Aaron suggested. "You're only a few hundred life points away from being defeated and I already sent your best monster to the graveyard.

_Well, as Yugi always said, when I have doubt, to just trust in my heart and in my deck. _Harold closed his eyes and drew a card. "I play the Graceful Charity magic card. This card lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two in return."

"Like it'll help you."

Harold drew his first card. It was a trap card that he was unable to use at this time. _If I don't draw the right cards soon, I'm done for, in this tournament… and maybe in life. _Harold drew the last two cards. _That's it! This could be just the combo I need. _He looked at Aaron with a determined scowl. "To start out my combo, I'll play my own Cure Master magic card which raises my life points by 1000!"

(H: 1375)  
(A: 125)

"And to complete it, I'll add the magic card Living Arrow!"

Aaron gasped. "Living Arrow? He has the Living Arrow card!"

"You obviously don't know advance Duel Monster tactics so I'll explain it to you. Living Arrow card lets me take any of my opponent's magic cards in play and use it as my own."

"But I don't have any…" Aaron then spotted his Premature Burial card. "No, you want to use my Premature Burial card!"

"Bingo, Boyo," Harold said snapping his fingers. "So now I'll give up 800 of my life points to special summon a monster from my graveyard!"

(H: 575)  
(A: 125)

"And now, I use Premature Burial to bring back… Wingweaver!" A bright beam of light took shape into Harold's favorite monster. "Wingweaver, attack his Raging Flame Sprite now with Light Spark!" Wingweaver put her hands together like in prayer, and then slowly spread them. Electricity danced between them. An orb of light appeared in between her hands and Wingweaver launched it. The light engulfed the sprite.

(H: 575)  
(A: 0)

Harold leaned over gasping for breath. "I did it, Yugi," he muttered. "I won my first duel."

"I don't believe this," Aaron said. "How could I, one of the Four Horsemen, be beaten by a Pansy using a girlie deck?"

"Don't underestimate the power of light monsters, Aaron, alone they may be weak, but when joined with others of their kind, they can defeat even the most powerful monsters. Now, as per Battle City rules, you turn your locator card and your rarest card over to me!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Aaron slammed his foot on the ground and his shackles fell off. He took off heading for the other end of the warehouse.

Harold tried slamming his foot down the same way Aaron did but to no avail. Suddenly his armlet produced a small ring of archaic symbols which cut the chain. "Cool, it can cut stuff too." Harold took off after Aaron.

_I won't let myself submit to a Pansy. _Aaron was almost at the door when Harold used his Armlet's shield to slam the leader of the Four Horsemen into a wall knocking him out.

Harold went up to Aaron's unconscious form and removed the locator card. He then searched through his deck for Aaron's rarest card. The problem was he didn't know a rare card from a hole in the head. So he took a light monster from Aaron's deck, Fiend Reflection #2 (1). "Well, it was touch and go for a while, but I did it. Now I need only four more locator cards and I'll be able to qualify for the finals. Now to find another Duelist…" Harold's head was spinning. He leaned against a crate and eventually down to the ground. "Maybe after a little nap."

As Harold fell asleep, the door to the warehouse opened. The morning light cast two shadows, one large and imposing, and the other small and diminutive. The small one nodded and the big one lifted both Harold and Aaron over a shoulder and everyone left.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Fiend Reflection #2  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged-Beast  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1400


	21. The Silent Puppet Pt 1: The Quiet One

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 69: The Silent Puppet Pt 1: The Quiet One  
Episode Basis: Mime Control Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Aaron's Raging Flame Sprite was making quick work of Harold's life points. Harold wasn't exactly sure what to do. Suddenly Harold received a vision of something. He saw a young boy going to see someone with his uncle. The boy is hit from behind by an unknown opponent. Back at the duel, Harold used his Living Arrow card to utilize Aaron's Premature Burial card to bring back his Wingweaver and finished Aaron off. Aaron tried escaping but couldn't escape the assault of the Avatar Armlet. Harold got his locator card from Aaron and then fell asleep. But that isn't what happened at the end.

* * *

Outside the warehouse where Harold dueled Aaron, the two unconscious Duelists were dropped in an alleyway.

"What should we do?" The big one asked.

"Leave the idiot, I didn't like him anyway," the small one instructed. "All we need is him." A finger pointed to Harold. "Okay, you know what to do."

The big guy nodded.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi's Grandpa were walking down the street away from Weevil (who, last they saw, was bawling his eyes out).

"This is awesome," Joey exclaimed. "Now I've got four locator cards!"

"Yeah, with two wins under your belt, you're going to be in the finals for sure," Tea assured him.

"Yes, now you'll be ready for anything," Solomon added. "Having dueled two opponents who were both cheaters."

Something occurred to Joey. "Hey, that reminds me, someone tell me why I always get the cheating opponents? I mean Mai, Bonz, Bandit Keith, Espa, and now Weevil. What's the deal, why do I get the cheats?"

"I guess you're just that unlucky," Tristan said shrugging.

"One of the elements of the Soul of the Duelist is to be ready for anything, even those opponents who would resort to underhanded methods to win," Solomon explained. "Yugi learned that lesson long ago."

"Man, I'd just wished Yugi could've seen my duel."

Tea grew solemn at the mention of Yugi's name. She recalled what the two of them learned at the Museum.

* * *

_"There is a dark force, growing in strength with each passing day. A dark force that, if left unchecked, shall plunge the world into eternal darkness and torment. Only the Pharaoh who has locked the Shadow Magic away can save the world using the same dark power."

* * *

_

Tea also remembered her dream. _Somehow, I have a feeling that Yug's in extreme danger. Could Harold have been right? But Yugi was adamant about continuing in this tournament. _"Guys, I… I want to go look for Yugi."

"Yeah, let's all go look for him," Joey said excitedly. "Maybe we can find another duel for me as well." And they all walked off unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

Marik stood on the bow of his boat. _Excellent, everything is falling into place. Now I have just one last thing to do before I step foot in Battle City._

"Master, is it time?" His second-in-command asked, coming up behind him and kneeling.

"Yes, I'll control the Quiet One from here and eliminate Yugi Moto once and for all." Marik raised his Millennium Rod until it was eye-level. _Sorry, Wheeler, but Yugi is never going to find out how well you did, because he will not survive beyond today! "Time to wake up, my mind slave."

* * *

_

In the park, some kids were waving their hands in front of the bald mime covered in piercings.

"Do you think he's even alive?" A kid asked.

Suddenly the mime turned his head to the right startling the kids causing them to fall back. The mime pulled out a Duel Disk from behind the bench and ran off.

* * *

Yugi stood at the bank of a man-made canal.

_"Harold tried to eliminate me from the tournament," _he told Yami. _"Why did he result to such extreme methods if he was only worried about me?"_

_"Harold cares about you, Yugi," _Yami pointed out emerging in spirit form. _"He cared about you so much that he was even willing to duel you to protect you. Are you going to fault him for doing that?"_

_"Not if you put it that way."_

_"Sometimes, if you care about someone so much, you have to betray them," _Yami said knowingly. _"Don't resent Harold for what he did, Yugi."_

_"I just don't know, I just don't know."_

_"We're going to need all the help we can get, considering Marik's Rare Hunters are hiding behind every corner."_

Yugi nodded and held his Millennium Puzzle. _"Marik said he wanted the power of the Pharaoh. But you are the Pharaoh, right? If you had this tremendous power, wouldn't we have known about it? Wouldn't we have used it at Duelist Kingdom?"_

Yami stared at Yugi's reflection in the water, not having one of his own. _"I don't know if what Marik said was true, but he does want the power of the Millennium Puzzle, that's for certain."_

_"Assuming what Marik told us about his history was true, his family had been guarding the Pharaoh's tomb for centuries, and now for some crazy reason, he thinks he should be Pharaoh." _Yugi also stared at his reflection in the water. _"Believe me, when I first started putting together the puzzle, I had no idea of what I was unleashing."_

_"True, but something good did come from you assembling the puzzle. We got to meet."_

_"That's right, before I started putting together the puzzle, the only friend I had was Tea, and now I have lots of friends. Joey, Tristan, Harold, Bakura…it was because of your courage that I managed to meet them all."_

_"I have nothing that you don't have, Yugi. You have the courage and strength inside of you, and you have something that I'm still trying to achieve. You have kindness, Yugi, and that strength and that kindness gives you… the heart of a true Pharaoh!"_

Yugi smiled, _"Thanks, Yami."_

Yami turned around startled. _"I sense someone coming!" _He faded back into Yugi just as the mime leapt down from a bridge.

"Greetings, Little-Yugi," the mime greeted, the Millennium symbol glowing brightly on his forehead. "Are you prepared to lose your puzzle forever?"

"Marik!"

"Correct, this is another of my Rare Hunters: Strings, the Quiet One."

"Why don't you challenge me face-to-face instead of hiding behind your slaves?"

"This is but an empty shell without a soul or mind of its own," Marik explained. "Besides, how is what I do any different from what your friend, the Pharaoh, does?"

Yami emerged into Yugi's body. "There's a big difference, Marik! Yugi and I join forces to combat evil! You take over your slaves against their will!"

"I do what I have to do. You don't even know how to utilize the full power of your puzzle so I'm here to take it away from you!"

"The power isn't yours to take, Marik!"

_"You tell him!" _Little Yugi cheered.

_"I just did," _Yami pointed out.

_"Oh, well, okay then."_

"Prepare to lose it all, Pharaoh! Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set!"

"Time to duel!"

(Y: 4000)  
(S: 4000)

* * *

Ishizu stood before the stone tablet depicting the battle between Pharaoh and Priest. "The wheels of fate are moving," she muttered. "My brother is facing the Pharaoh in a duel. Though he follows the path is evil, I am sure that good still exists in him, but if he is to be saved, he must fail in his quest to become Pharaoh!"

* * *

Outside the museum, Yami-Bakura walked to the steps leading up to it. "My Millennium Ring is pulling me towards here. Perhaps there is another Millennium Item near by." He licked his lips at the thought of obtaining one of the four Millennium Items that have eluded him.

* * *

Inside, Ishizu's Millennium Necklace flashed a warning. "I sense a dark force approaching!" She ducked into a dark room just as Yami-Bakura approached the stone tablet.

"How interesting," he commented. "Ancient carvings, it's been a long time since I've laid eyes upon them." He touched the glass case that enclosed the tablet. "Though I can't read what they say, I have a feeling that they are the key to harnessing the shadow magic with the seven Millennium Items."

Ishizu braced herself against the wall. _This being has some ancient knowledge but not all. My brother is seeking a power far greater… and more evil… than the Millennium Items alone. He must not succeed, the Pharaoh must beat him!

* * *

_

_After I win Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, I'll strip Kaiba of Obelisk the Tormentor and then nothing can stop me from obtaining the full power of the Pharaoh, _Marik thought. _The entire world will tremble before me!_

"I place one card face-down and summon Humanoid Slime (1) in attack mode!"

_Attack mode? _Yami-Yugi thought bewildered. _Playing a monster that weak in attack mode must mean he wants me to attack. And once I do, I bet he'll spring that trap card he put on the field to destroy my attacking monster. _"I'll also lay a card face-down and summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode! You won't catch me by surprise, Marik, I end my turn."

"I still might surprise you, Pharaoh," Marik said through Strings. "I summon Worm Drake (2) in attack mode and then add Polymerization."

"You didn't want me to attack!" Yami-Yugi realized.

"That's right, Pharaoh," Marik acknowledged. "Now I'll combine Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake to form Humanoid Worm Drake!" If there ever was a true fusion monster, Humanoid Worm Drake (3) was it. It actually looked like a blended of the two creatures.

"You forgot one thing, Marik, fusion monsters can't attack in the turn they're summoned."

"That's where you're wrong! I reveal my face-down card, Quick Attack!"

"No, now your fusion monster can attack!"

"Very perceptive, Pharaoh. Humanoid Worm Drake, attack his Gazelle!"

"Not so fast, Marik, reveal face-down card De-Fusion!"

"No!"

"I knew what your plan was all along, that's why I laid my own face-down card to counter yours." Humanoid Worm Drake transformed back into its two material monsters. "Face it, you'll have to duel better than this if you're going to beat me."

"Be careful what you say, Pharaoh, it just might come back to haunt you. Strings has in his possession one of the two Egyptian God Cards. The last turn was only a test to see what your abilities were. Soon, I'll unleash my God Card and destroy you once and for all!"

"Not just yet, your turn is over and mine has begun." Yami-Yugi drew one of his new high-power monsters, Buster Blader (4). _This'll come in handy later on, especially if he chooses to bring out his Egyptian God Card. _"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode! Now, Beta, attack his Worm Drake!" Beta slammed himself into the worm and destroyed it.

(Y: 4000)  
(S: 3700)

"Gazelle, attack his Humanoid Slime!" Gazelle unleashed its claws on the blob.

(Y: 4000)  
(S: 3000)

"Now you have no monsters to defend yourself. Still testing me?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, now that I know what you're fully capable of. I summon Revival Jam (5) in defense mode!" Another ghostly blob of water appeared. "This plasma monster in indestructible! Next, I'll activate the magic card Jam Breeding Machine!" A large machine appeared. "This magic card will let me create a new monster called a Slime Token (6) during every one of my turns."

"You're just going to keep breeding Slime Tokens until you have enough to summon his Egyptian God Card!" Yami-Yugi realized.

"Precisely right, Pharaoh, all I need are three Slime Tokens and I can sacrifice them to summon my all powerful Egyptian God Card and defeat you once and for all!"

"Not as long as I believe in the heart of the cards," Yami-Yugi countered. "My move, I sacrifice Gazelle and Beta so I can summon my all-powerful Buster Blader!" A large humanoid wearing armor and carrying a large sword appeared. "Buster Blader, attack Revival Jam!" Buster Blader sliced through the monster. But to Yami-Yugi's surprise and horror, Revival Jam reformed. "What, how did…?"

"Revival Jam has a very special ability," Marik explained. "It can't be destroyed in battle!"

"It is indestructible!"

"Yes, and since you wasted your attack, it's my move." Strings drew a card and the Jam Breeding Machine produced a little glob of water. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

_Marik forgot one thing, _Yami-Yugi thought. _The Slime Tokens only have 500 attack points while Buster Blader has over 2600. So if I attack them, I can win this duel in just two turns. _Yami-Yugi drew a card. "Buster Blader, attack the Slime Token!"

"Activate trap card: Jam Defender!" Revival Jam got in the way and Buster Blader ended up attacking it instead. "Jam Defender is a permanent trap that lets me redirect any of my opponent's attacks to my Revival Jam. And since Revival Jam is in defense mode, my life points and my Slime Tokens are safe."

Yami-Yugi grunted in defeat. "I end my turn."

"Excellent," Marik said as Strings drew a card. Another Slime Token was created. _Only one more and I'll have enough to summon my Egyptian God Card. But I better play it safe in case the wretched Pharaoh has a trick up his sleeve. _"I play the magic card Nightmare Steel Cage!" A large cage rose up around Yami-Yugi and Buster Blader. "Nightmare Steel Cage prevents you from attacking for two full turns! Now you can only watch helplessly while I summon the most powerful Duel Monster you have ever seen!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Humanoid Slime  
Level: 4  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Worm Drake  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Humanoid Worm Drake  
Level: 7  
Type: Aqua/Fusion  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Buster Blader  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300

(5)  
Name: Revival Jam  
Level: 4  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500

(6)  
Name: Slime Token  
Level: 1  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500


	22. The Silent Puppet Pt 2: Slifer the Sky D...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 70: The Silent Puppet Pt 2: Slifer the Sky Dragon  
Episode Basis: Mime Control Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Marik took control of a soulless mime called Strings and sent him into battle against Yugi. After a few light jabs, Marik got down to business summoning his Revival Jam, a monster that couldn't be destroyed and activating his Jam Breeding Machine magic card which will create a slime token during every one of his turns. But Yami-Yugi couldn't attack them because of Marik's trap card Jam Defender, which redirects all attacks to Revival Jam and his magic card Nightmare Steel Cage which prevents him from attacking for two turns. Looks like both Yami-Yugi and us will have to sit back and watch as Marik summons his Egyptian God Monster.

* * *

"You can't attack as long as my Nightmare Steel Cage is out," Marik said through his puppet, Strings. "And even without the cage, you would only be able to attack my Revival Jam. Looks like a fool and his puzzle will soon be parted!" Marik burst into laughter.

"You may think this is a laughing matter, Marik, but you won't be laughing after I beat you!" Yami-Yugi declared.

"Oh please, what do you have that can beat me?"

"I have my belief in the heart of the cards."

"Psssh," Marik blew. "Your heart means nothing before my power, a power that you will soon experience first hand."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaiba was checking in. "You mean you STILL haven't been able to find the other two Egyptian God Cards yet?"

"Not yet, sir," the scientist currently in charge of the control room said. "Dozens of ultra-powerful cards have been played but none of them match the criteria that you programmed into the computers."

"Contact me the moment our GPS picks up any of the two remaining God Cards."

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba shut off his laptop. "I'm surprised the God Cards hadn't been played yet." _I'm eager to find them so I can win them for myself so I can once again become the World's Top Duelist. _"Let's go, Mokuba, at the very least, we can earn some easy locator cards so I can be in the finals."

"All right… hey wait up!" Mokuba grabbed his brother's briefcase that contained the laptop and his cards.

* * *

"How does it fee, Pharaoh?" Marik-Strings asked. "How does it feel to be locked in a cage like an animal, not being able to do what you need to do? Well, this'll be nothing compared to the eternal torture that waits for you in the Shadow Realm!"

Yami-Yugi was not phased by Marik's taunts. "I draw one card and end my turn."

Strings drew a card and produced a third Slime Token. "At last, my third Slime Token!" Yami-Yugi took a step back in fear. "Now I can summon a beast with few equals, a monster with such incredible power that the very world trembles before it!" The three Slime Tokens and the Jam Breeding Machine were destroyed. "I call upon my Egyptian God Card!" The skies darkened and lightning flashed around them actually uprooting the ground. A large shaft of energy shot out from the ground into the air and disappeared. "I now call forth… Slifer the Sky Dragon (1)!" A large red dragon appeared. It had two mouths, one on top of another. "You're staring into the face of defeat, Pharaoh!"

Yami-Yugi trembled. "It's… enormous!"

"Slifer's power is limitless, and here's how it works. For every card I hold in my hand, Slifer gains 1000 attack points. Since I have two cards, that means Slifer's attack power is 2000!"

(SSD: 2000)

"Right now, it's weaker than your Buster Blader, but not for long. For now, I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Greed is good." Strings drew two cards and Slifer's attack power changed because now Marik had three cards.

(SSD: 2000-3000)

"You've obviously forgotten one thing: there's a limit to how many cards a Duelist can hold in his hand." It was true; normally a Duelist is allowed to hold a maximum of six cards. If the Duelist holds more than six when his or her turn is over, the Duelist must then discard until they hold six cards.

"Every rule is made to be broken," Marik commented. _He obviously doesn't understand the destructive force of an Egyptian God Card, because he lost his memory of a time when they devastated the Earth. And I hold just the cards I need to give Slifer infinite strength. _"Soon, I will take your puzzle and banish you and your little cohort to the Shadow Realm where you rightfully belong!"

_I have to figure out a way out of here, _Yami-Yugi thought. _I still have Buster Blader on the field. Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for every dragon monster on the field…_

(BB: 2600-3100)

* * *

A/N: For the record, I'd just like to point out that Slifer's categorized as a Divine-Beast, not a Dragon type, but hey, to each his own.

* * *

_So right now, he's stronger than Slifer. But he's still barred from attacking because of the Nightmare Steel Cage. And by the time the cage wears off, Marik would have drawn another card and Slifer's attack points would've gone up again, this time higher than Buster Blader's. _Yami-Yugi drew Lightforce Sword, the trap card he used against the Rare Hunter who stole Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _This might be helpful but I'm still trapped for one turn. If I can hold out until then, I can turn this duel around. _"I set two cards face-down and call Kuriboh (2) in defense mode." A little furball with large eyes appeared. "My turn ends and so does your cage."

"Not that it matters," Marik said as he made Strings draw another card raising Slifer's attack power.

(SSD: 3000-4000)

"Activate trap card: Lightforce Sword!" A sword stabbed the card that Strings drew. "This takes a card from your hand out of play for one turn so Slifer now loses its power bonus."

(SSD: 4000-3000)

"Buster Blader, counterattack!" Buster Blader charged Slifer but only ended up attacking Revival Jam. "No, Revival Jam blocked it!"

"That's right," Marik confirmed as Revival Jam reformed. "Jam Defender is a permanent trap so all your attacks will go to Revival Jam and Slifer is safe. Plus it's my turn." Strings drew a card. "I play the magic card called Card of Safe Return. This lets me draw three cards every time my Revival Jam reforms itself." Strings drew three cards.

(SSD: 3000-6000)

* * *

A Duelist walked by looking for a duel. Tristan saw him but Joey was ignoring him.

"Why don't you challenge him?" Tristan asked. "You could've beaten him easily."

"Nah," Joey dismissed.

"But you're only two cards away from entering the finals!"

"Tristan, my mission here is to discover how to be a true Duelist. I'll never be able to reach that goal if I'm beating small fish like him."

"You've definitely grown stronger since Duelist Kingdom, Joey," Solomon said. "But don't forget, nobody can learn everything they need to learn. The key to discovering the Soul of the Duelist is not to discover it but to let it discover you."

"I guess so."

"Well what do we have here?" Everyone turned to see Kaiba and Mokuba walking up to them. "Looks like the Three Stooges." He eyed Joey's Duel Disk. "What's a nobody like you doing with one of MY Duel Disks?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I qualified to participate in this tournament."

"Somebody must've screwed up at registration," Kaiba cracked. "Oh well, I've got better things to do than deal with small fish like you." He turned to walk away.

"I think I just found my next duel," Joey said. "Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Joey, are you nuts?" Tristan asked.

"Yugi had trouble beating him, what makes you think you'll do any better?"

"Yeah, right, why don't you go home to your mommy like a good little boy and leave the dueling to the grownups?"

"Oh, so you're afraid of me now, are you?" Joey challenged.

"Uh-oh," Tea said meekly.

"If you were a true Duelist, you would accept my challenge!"

"Dueling you would only be a waste of my Big Brother's time," Mokuba snapped.

"On the contrary," Kaiba rebutted bringing out his deck. "It won't take me any time at all to finish this has-been. I'll show this pathetic excuse for a Duelist just where someone like him belongs, namely under my feet."

"Bring it!" Joey dared.

"I can't watch," Tea said turning away.

"This'll be a massacre," Tristan added.

But before the two could start dueling, a sudden wind began to pick up. Everyone looked up to see a Kaiba Corporation chopper hovering over them. A rope ladder was lowered to Kaiba. His communication pin turned on. "Mister Kaiba, just now, an Egyptian God Card was played. Climb on and I'll take you there."

Kaiba smirked at Joey. "Looks like this is your lucky day," he said gripping one of the lower rings of the ladder.

"That's right, you better run," Joey called to the ascending helicopter. When the helicopter was out of sight, he collapsed to the ground in relief.

* * *

"Sir," the pilot called once Kaiba and Mokuba were inside the helicopter. "Something else I think you should know: the Egyptian God Card was played in a duel with Yugi Moto."

_How fortunate that both my goals would be together, _Kaiba thought. _And that gives me an idea…

* * *

_

Yami-Yugi watched in horror as Slifer attacked Buster Blader destroying the warrior.

(Y: 2100)  
(S: 3000)

"With each turn, my Slifer becomes more powerful but because of my Revival Jam, there's nothing you can do about it. You might as well give up."

"Giving up is something I'll never do," Yami-Yugi said. "My move." He drew Magic Cylinders, a trap card. _This trap card could do the trick but it needs to work in conjunction with a magician. _Yami-Yugi looked through his hand and spied the Dark Magician Girl. _Dark Magician Girl should do it, she was a big help in my duels against Arkana and Harold. _"I sacrifice my Kuriboh so I can summon Dark Magician Girl in defense mode!"

"Too bad, summoning a monster activates Slifer's special ability!"

"What?" Yami-Yugi watched as Slifer's top mouth opened.

"Slifer's second mouth has the ability to drain a monster of 2000 points from whatever mode the target monster is in. And it will use this special ability every time a monster is summoned on the opponent's side of the field." Dark Magician Girl only had 1700 defense points so they were quickly drained as she was showered with energy. The Dark Magician Girl landed on her bottom, looking drained.

(DMG: 1700-0)

Yami-Yugi wasn't too worried. "I play Magical Hats to conceal my Dark Magician Girl." The Dark Magician Girl disappeared underneath four top hats. "Now you'll have to guess which hat she's hiding under, Marik, but you better be careful." He placed two cards face-down. "Attacking the wrong hat could prove most dire. And Slifer's attack points are only limited to 6000."

"As usual, you presume too much, Pharaoh," Marik said as Strings drew a card. "I play Infinite Cards! Now I can have as many cards as I want and Slifer's power is limitless!" Yami-Yugi gasped. "Slifer, attack his Magical Hat!" Slifer let out a burst of energy.

Yami-Yugi grunted. "Lucky guess." Marik's target was dead on. The hat was destroyed and the Dark Magician Girl was revealed.

But to Marik's shock, the power wasn't striking the Dark Magician Girl, but rather was being absorbed into one of two tubes that appeared on either side of the Dark Magician Girl. "What is that?"

"In attacking my Dark Magician Girl, you also triggered the trap cards I've hidden: Spellbinding Circle and Magic Cylinders."

"No, not a trap!"

"Oh it's a trap, all right. First, Spellbinding Circle decreases Slifer's attack power by 700…"

(SSD: 6000-5300)

"And now, Magic Cylinders will take the power of your Sky Dragon and send it right back at him!" The same energy burst was fired from the other tube. But to Yami-Yugi's horror, Revival Jam once again intervened.

"Revival Jam's effect works even if the attack is my own," Marik said as he drew three cards.

(SSD: 5300-8300)

"I end my turn."

"And since you did, Slifer gains back the attack power it lost from your Spellbinding Circle!" The circle around Slifer disappeared.

(SSD: 8300-9000)

"Now it's my turn again." Marik drew a card.

(SSD: 9000-10000)

"Slifer, attack his Dark Magician Girl now!"

Yami-Yugi frantically looked through his hand. _Oh no, there isn't anything in my hand that can save my Dark Magician Girl from Slifer's attack. _Both Yami-Yugi and the Dark Magician Girl watched in horror as the blast hit its mark. "I'm sorry," Yami-Yugi whispered as the Dark Magician Girl disintegrated.

"I hold the ultimate five-card combination," Marik announced. "I'm invincible! There's nothing anyone can do to stop me!"

Yami-Yugi collapsed to his knees. "I… I can't…"

"Get on your feet, Yugi!" Yami-Yugi looked up to see Kaiba and Mokuba standing on the ledge above them. "Since when do you bow to your rivals?"

"Never!" Yami-Yugi declared.

"Then stand up and take this nobody down and win his God Card. If you still have what it takes, then get up and prove it to me now!" _Once Yugi wins his Egyptian God Card, I'll duel him and take it in return. Then I'll have the most powerful deck in all of Duel Monsters!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Slifer the Sky Dragon  
Level: 11  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: X000  
DEF: X000

(2)  
Name: Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200


	23. The Silent Puppet Pt 3: The Infinite Loo...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 71: The Silent Puppet Pt 3: The Infinite Loop  
Episode Basis: Mime Games Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Marik/Strings was able to bring out his Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. The Egyptian God's attack points were determined by the number of cards Strings had in his hand multiplied by 1000. And when Marik had Strings activate the magic cards Infinite Cards and Card of Safe Return, Slifer's power continued to increase. It looked like it was all over for Yugi, but then Kaiba showed up and basically commanded Yugi to get up and defeat him and take his Egyptian God Card. Gee, one would think that was a pep talk that Kaiba gave Yugi.

* * *

"Stand up, Yugi," Kaiba ordered again. "Prove to me that you're worthy of your reputation, or was your Duelist Kingdom victory just a fluke?"

Yami-Yugi stood defiantly. "I will defeat Marik, Kaiba, just you watch!"

"Big talk, Pharaoh, but you can't defeat a god, since any attack you launch would be redirected at my Revival Jam. Face it, you will soon fall before Slifer's wraith." Marik had Strings turned his head towards Kaiba sending a chill down Mokuba's spine. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Kaiba, as soon as I defeat this pathetic whelp, you shall be my next victim!"

"You're empty threats don't scare me!" _I'm the only one who deserves to defeat Yugi._

"You won't get to duel him, Marik, because you won't get past me."

"Talk, talk, talk, just move!"

"As you wish." _There must be something I have that can defeat his Slifer, but it has over 10,000 attack points and none of my monsters come even half-way close. _Yami-Yugi drew Monster Reborn. _This could come in handy. _"I set one card face-down and summon Big-Shield Gardna in defense mode."

"You've forgotten about Slifer's special ability, his second mouth!" Slifer's top mouth opened and a stream of energy drained 2000 points from Big-Shield Gardna.

(BSG: 2600-600)

"Yugi won't last much longer," Mokuba commented.

"He better last long enough for me to learn Slifer's weakness so I can defeat it and win it later on."

"Go ahead and plan all you want, you fool, there's nothing you can do to stop the all-mighty Slifer!" Strings drew a card.

(SSD: 10000-11000)

"Eleven thousand, that's over three times the strength of your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Seto," Mokuba commented. "And with Infinite Cards in play, there's no limit to how strong Slifer can grow."

"You're right," Kaiba agreed, and then gasped. _Wait a minute, Slifer's attack power is determined by the number of cards the Duelist has in his entire deck! _Kaiba smiled. _I did it, I discovered Slifer's key weakness. I could tell Yugi, but lets see if he's Duelist enough to figure it out on his own._

"Slifer, finish off his Big-Shield Gardna now!" Just like Yami-Yugi's Dark Magician Girl, Big-Shield Gardna was disintegrated. "Now you're defenseless! And Slifer will just keep getting stronger!"

_If Yugi can't figure it out now, then he's not even worthy to be my rival._

_Marik's right, there's no way I can match an ever-increasing strength like that. He'll just keep drawing cards until… that's it!_

Kaiba saw the realization. _Seems like he's finally figured it out, but figuring it out just isn't enough, he needs the right cards and pin-point timing to pull it out._

_This is it, if I don't draw the right card now, it's all over. _Yami-Yugi drew a card. _Yes, I got it! _"Marik, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but… your god isn't invincible!"

"Are you crazy? Of course he is! Slifer's attack power is over 11,000 and that's enough to finish you off two times! What can you do to beat an Egyptian God Card?"

"I'll show you: first I activate my face-down card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Buster Blader in attack mode!" Yami-Yugi's ultra-powerful warrior arose from the ground.

_Apparently, desperation has made the Pharaoh insane, _Marik thought. _Not only will Slifer finish off his Buster Blader but the last of his life points as well. _"Have you forgotten my unstoppable five-card combination? Because your monster was returned from the graveyard, I get to draw three cards!"

(SSD: 11000-14000)

"Now Slifer's special ability kicks in draining your warrior of 2000 attack points!" Slifer's top mouth did just that.

(BB: 2600-600)

"Yes, but Buster Blader also gains 500 attack points for every dragon monster on the field, including Slifer."

(BB: 600-1100)

"And now, I'll take your special power and use it against you!"

"If you're thinking about taking control of Slifer, think again. Magic cards have no effect on an Egyptian God Card! And on my next turn, I'll destroy you!"

"There won't be a next turn," Yami-Yugi said calmly. "Once my Buster Blader attacks, it will be the end of you!"

"What!"

"Buster Blader, attack Slifer with your Buster Sword!" Buster Blader attacked which ended up getting blocked by Revival Jam. "Now for your downfall, I activate the magic card Brain Control!"

"Yugi must be planning on taking control of Slifer," Mokuba guessed.

"Not quite," Kaiba said.

"Huh?"

"Just watch."

"You fool! Have you forgotten that magic cards don't work on Slifer!"

"Who said I was planning on taking control of your Slifer? The monster I want is… Revival Jam!" Revival Jam reappeared again, but this time it was on Yami-Yugi's side of the field.

"It doesn't matter what side of the field it's on, I still get to draw three cards!" Strings did just that.

(SSD: 14000-17000)

"Now I'll destroy your Buster Blader and win the duel!"

"Don't forget, Slifer's special ability decrees that he must attack every time a monster appears on my side of the field including Revival Jam." Slifer attacked destroying Revival Jam which ended up reviving on Yami-Yugi's side of the field. Strings drew three more cards.

(SSD: 17000-21000)

Slifer attacked Revival Jam again, which reformed on Yami-Yugi's side of the field making Strings draw three more cards.

(SSD: 21000-24000)

"I've done it," Yami-Yugi declared. "I've locked you into an infinite loop from which there is no escape!" Slifer kept attacking Revival Jam, which kept reforming on Yami-Yugi's side of the field, and Strings kept drawing three cards.

"You see, Mokuba, there's more than one way to win a duel without attacking life points," Kaiba explained.

"Oh, I get it!" Mokuba said.

The process kept up until Strings' deck was empty. He lost the duel."

"NOOO!" Marik cried through Strings. "How could I have lost? I have one of the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters! You'll pay for this, Pharaoh! I still have one more Egyptian God Card at my disposal and this one is more powerful than Slifer and Obelisk put together!" Strings collapsed.

Mokuba came down and checked on Strings, poking him a few times before taking Slifer and a locator card from Strings. _I wish that I could've given this card to Seto, but I have to follow the rules just like everyone else. _"Congratulations, Yugi," he said. "As proof of your victory, you get his rarest card: Slifer the Sky Dragon and a locator card."

"Well-done," Kaiba, who had joined them by this point, said. "I expected you to figure out Slifer's one weakness. It's a shame that you'll be losing it so soon." Yami-Yugi took a defensive stanse. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Yami-Yugi sighed. Kaiba wasn't really giving him much of a choice.

"Don't count me out just yet," Marik said resuming control of Strings.

Mokuba yipped and ducked behind Kaiba. "I thought he was dead!"

"I'll be arriving at Battle City soon, and then we will duel face-to-face. And I shall win back both Egyptian God Cards and your puzzle. But there is one thing I must do before we meet. You see, with the loss of Bandit Keith and Arkana, I'm short-handed, so I wonder, which of your friends would make a better mind slave?"

"Leave them alone, Marik!" Yami-Yugi commanded.

"Why should I? Since you used the one thing I hold dear against me, I shall return the favor, by turning one of your friends against you!" Marik laughed and then Strings collapsed again.

"Is he gone?" Mokuba asked.

"I have to get to my friends!" Yami-Yugi turned to run back into the city.

"Come back here!" Kaiba called back.

"Our duel will have to wait," Yami-Yugi returned. "My friends are more important!"

"Good luck," Mokuba said.

Kaiba grunted, "He puts his friends above his honor, how pathetic."

"Is it?" Mokuba mumbled as they went after Yami-Yugi.

* * *

Marik's ship pulled into an indoor port. Mounting a motorcycle with Duel Disk and Millennium Rod in tow, Marik rode into the city. _Search for your friends all you want, Pharaoh, I will turn your friends against you, and once you're spirit's devastated, I'll hit you fast and hard with my third Egyptian God Card and win the power of your Millennium Puzzle!_

The End


	24. Final Countdown Pt 1: A New Friend

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 72: Final Countdown Pt 1: A New Friend  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaiba stirred Yugi to battle and Yami-Yugi responded, taking control of Strings' Revival Jam. This set up an infinite loop that caused Strings to keep drawing cards until his deck ran dry. Yami-Yugi won the duel and the Egyptian God Card but there was no time for rest, for no sooner had Yami-Yugi let down his guard then Kaiba challenged him to a duel for the Egyptian God Card. But you can't keep a good puppet down. Marik taunted Yami-Yugi, saying that he would turn one or all of his friends into mind slaves. Yami-Yugi took off to search for his friends with Kaiba and Mokuba trailing behind.

* * *

Harold slowly opened his eyes and had to close them again when he was assaulted by a bright light. He rolled over and opened his eyes again. He was staring at black pavement. He pulled himself onto his knees and looked around. He was in an alleyway. "How long was I out?" Harold wondered. 

A loud scream brought Harold to his feet. He ran around a corner to find a brute grabbing a girl by the arm. It looked like he was crushing her.

"Hey, leave her alone, King Kong," Harold ordered. He summoned his armlet's shield and used it to knock the thug into a pile of garbage. "Are you okay?" He asked the girl.

She looked up at him. Her hair was long and dark with a head band holding back her bangs. Her eyes were almond brown. She was dressed in blue overalls and a purple T-shirt. "Oh thank you," she said crying into Harold's shirt. "I just knew he was going to do something bad to me."

Harold wasn't exactly sure of what to do. This was really the first time a girl literally flung herself at him. He hesitantly patted her back. "It's okay, let's get out of here before tall, dark, and disturbing comes back." He took her hand and led her away.

* * *

Moments later, the two were sitting on a rooftop not far from where Yugi dueled Strings. 

"So what's your name?"

"Katy, yours?"

"I'm Harold. So tell me, why was Godzilla back there trying to crush your arm?"

"I don't know. He just came up to me while I was walking down the street and pulled me into the alley. I think he was… he was…" Katy shivered.

"Well, we're safe up here. Even if that fall didn't knock him out, he didn't see what direction we ran in so he's going to be wandering around the city for hours."

Katy then noticed Harold's Duel Disk. "Wow, a Duel Disk! You must be a Battle City contestant."

"Well… sort of."

"What do you mean?" Harold related to her the story of how he came to be a Battle City contestant.

"I am such a piece of crud."

"Don't beat yourself up, you were dueling against Yugi Moto, I've heard that he's a dueling dynamo."

"He is, believe me, and he used to be my friend, now because of my stupid action, he probably hates me."

"So… you don't have any friends?" Harold shook his head. "Then… I'll be your friend!"

Harold stared at her bewildered. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you already admitted that you have no friends, and everyone needs at least one friend. And I do owe you for rescuing me. So I'll be your friend… if it's okay with you, of course."

"No, I don't mind at all."

"Great! So… how many locator cards do you have so far?"

"Two, I need four more to qualify for the finals. But if I don't get them by nightfall, something really bad is going to happen, I just know it."

Katy looked at her new friend worriedly.

"Well isn't this a cozy little love nest," a harsh voice cracked. Harold and Katy looked up and saw a tall boy with spiky blonde hair with pink tips wearing a T-shirt with a clock on it and blue jeans. "Hope nobody minds if I crash the party?"

"Who are you?" Harold asked.

"You can just call me Chris, and I've come to avenge my partner's defeat."

"Partner… you're one of the Four Horsemen!"

"Exactly, I've been trailing you ever since the warehouse. And now that I have you isolated, there's no place you can run!"

"He's not going to let us leave until he gets a duel," Harold said as Katy stepped behind him. "So let's give him one! Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set!"

"Time to duel!"

(H: 4000)  
(C: 4000)

"Why don't I go first," Chris volunteered. "I place one card face-down and summon Blue Chronos Soldier (1) in attack mode!" A man wearing blue armor holding a double-ended spear appeared. "That ends my turn."

_Let's see… it sounds like he's trying to size me up, seeing what my dueling strategy is. If I work this right, I can get an early lead. _"I summon Venus the Agent of Creation (2) in attack mode!" A gold-skinned woman appeared. "Now I activate her special ability!"

"What special ability?"

"I'll show you, by giving up 500 of my life points…"

(H: 3500)  
(C: 4000)

"I can summon Mystical Shine Ball (3) in attack mode!" A white orb appeared next to Venus. "Next, I equip Venus with Silver Bow and Arrow increasing her attack points by 300!"

(VAC: 1600-1900, 0-300)

"Venus, attack his Chronos Soldier with Silver Lightning Arrow!" Venus fired an arrow which destroyed the Chronos Soldier.

(H: 3500)  
(C: 3700)

"Mystical Shine Ball, attach his life points directly!" Mystical Shine Ball launched forward and got Chris in the gut.

(H: 3500)  
(C: 3200)

"That ends my turn."

"Well done," Chris congratulated. "But you see, while he may be our leader, Aaron was actually the weakest of us. I am much stronger, as you're about to find out. I summon another Blue Chrono Soldier in attack mode! Chrono Soldier, attack his Mystical Shine Ball!" Blue Chrono Soldier swung his double-ended spear slicing Mystical Shine Ball twice.

(H: 2400)  
(C: 3200)

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Harold said as he drew a card. "I give up 500 of my life points to special summon another Mystical Shine Ball."

(H: 1900)  
(C: 3200)

"I then activate the magic card Cure Master which raises my life points by 1000."

(H: 2900)  
(C: 3200)

"Venus, attack his Chronos Soldier!"

(H: 2900)  
(C: 2900)

"Mystical Shine Ball, attack his life points directly!"

(H: 2900)  
(C: 2400)

_If all he's got are these lame warrior monsters, then this'll be a piece of cake._

_Harold has no idea what he's getting himself into, _Katy thought.

"Your move."

"Okay," Chris said as he drew a card. He looked up at Harold and smirked. "It's time."

"Time… time for what?"

"First I activate the magic card Spell Economics. Now I won't have to pay any life points when I activate a magic card."

_What could he be doing? _Harold wondered.

"Next, I activate the magic card… Final Countdown!" A shaft of energy shot into the air and a ring of fireballs came down around them.

"What's going on?"

"Final Countdown is a very special magic card. It puts a time limit on our duel."

"A time limit?"

"If you can't beat me after 20 turns, I automatically win the game. 20 turns, that means we each have ten turns each… or rather you have 10, I have 9. Now, before I end my turn, I'll set a monster in defense mode. That ends my turn."

19

One of the fireballs disappeared.

_I can't dawdle; I have to finish him off soon. _Harold drew a card. "Venus, attack his face-down card." The monster that was produced was a strange purple and brown clock. Suddenly Venus froze. "Huh, what happened?"

"You destroyed my Null Time Master (4). When he's sent to the graveyard, neither player can conduct their battle phases for the next two turns."

"Nuts," Harold moaned sliding a card into his graveyard. "I switch my Mystical Shine Ball to defense mode."

"You can't!"

"What?"

"My Null Time Master also prevents monsters from changing their position."

Harold growled. "I end my turn."

18

Chris drew a card. "Since I can't conduct my battle phase, I'll just set one card face-down and use Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Chrono Soldiers in defense mode!"

_Nuts, even if Venus could move, there's no way she could attack a monster with 1900 defense points._

"I end my turn."

17

Harold drew a card and breathed a sigh of relief. "I tribute Venus and Mystical Shine Ball so I can summon Wingweaver!" Harold's favorite monster appeared. "You'll have to do some serious powering up to match Wingweaver in strength. I also set one card face-down and end my turn."

16

Chris drew a card.

"On my next turn I'll be free to attack and then you'll be in a world of hurt," Harold said.

"I won't give you the chance," Chris said. "I play Swords of Revealing Light which prevents you from attacking for three turns!" Three golden swords appeared around Harold and Wingweaver.

_I see what he's trying to do, _Harold thought. _He's stalling. He wants time to run out so he'll be declared the winner!_

"I end my turn," Chris declared.

15

Harold drew a card. "I summon The Forgiving Maiden (5) in defense mode!" A woman dressed like a nun appeared. "And that'll do it for me."

14

"I summon Red Chronos Warrior (6) in attack mode!" A red version of his blue Chronos Warrior appeared. "And that's it."

_What's he doing? _Harold wondered. _Is he waiting for a stronger monster?_

13

Harold discarded one card into his graveyard and passed the next turn.

12

Chris summoned Gold Chronos Warrior (7) in attack mode. _My strategy's almost complete. Now all I need is the right monster and I'll be all set. _"I reveal my face-down card Life Shaver!"

"Life Shaver? I never heard of that card.

"Life Shaver makes my opponent discard cards from his hand depending on how many turns it's been. Since it's been over five turns, that means you must discard your entire hand!"

Harold growled. "I end my turn."

11

Chris drew his card and let out a whoop of joy. "I have it! I finally have the card that will spend the end of you!"

"I don't like the sound of that!"

"Now I sacrifice my three Chronos Soldiers so I can summon this… come forth, Father Time (8)!" His three monsters disappeared and a large man with a long white beard wearing a dark cloak and carrying a scythe appeared. "Now, Father Time, attack his Wingweaver now!" Father Time swung his scythe. Wingweaver fell back and dissolved.

(H: 2150)  
(C: 2400)

"Now Father Time's special ability kicks in. When he deals damage to your life points, I can declare one of your phases skipped. And I'll choose your Main Phase 1."

_Nuts, that means I can't summon a monster to attack. And the monster that I already have on the field is much too weak. And in less than ten turns, those fireballs will disappear and I'll lose the duel!_

_Harold is in a jam, _Katy mused. _Chris is brutal in his dueling strategies. Harold better think of something or it's all over._

Chris voiced both of their thoughts. "With Father Time and Final Countdown on the field, there's no way you can win! You're doomed!" Chris burst into laughter.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Blue Chronos Soldier  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1900  
One of the three guardians who protect the past, present, and future.

(2)  
Name: Venus the Agent of Creation  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Mystical Shine Ball  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500

(4)  
Name: Null Time Master  
Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Effect  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 400  
FLIP: When this monster is sent to the graveyard as the result of battle, both players can not conduct their battle phases or change their monsters' battle positions.

(5)  
Name: The Forgiving Maiden  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 850  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: Red Chronos Soldier  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1600  
One of the three guardians who protect the past, present, and future.

(7)  
Name: Gold Chronos Soldier  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1900  
You can Special Summon this monster if "Blue Chronos Soldier" and "Red Chronos Soldier" are both on the field. Sacrifice all three of these monsters to Special Summon "Father Time"

(8)  
Name: Father Time  
Level: 9  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK; 3500  
DEF: 3000  
This monster can only be Special Summoned by tributing "Blue Chronos Soldier," "Red Chronos Soldier," and "Gold Chronos Soldier." Each time this monster does battle damage to your opponent's life points, choose a phase for the opponent to skip.


	25. Final Countdown Pt 2: Out of Time

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 73: The Final Countdown Pt 2: Out of Time  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold saved a life and in turn gained a new (and in Harold's opinion, only) friend named Katy. Soon, Chris, one of the Four Horsemen, showed up and cornered Harold into a duel. Chris's trademark cards were Final Countdown, a magic card that decreed him to be the winner unless Harold could beat him in twenty turns. His other powerful card was Father Time, a monster that could take away any stages of Harold's turn. With such powerful cards at his disposal, can Harold triumph over Chris, the time master?

* * *

"Come on, Harold," Katy cheered. "It's not over yet!"

"It might as well be," Chris commented. He pointed straight at Harold. "You can't summon a monster immediately."

"You think I don't know that?" Harold asked as he drew a card.

(H: 2150)  
(C: 2400)

10

_He can only activate Father Time's special ability when he does battle damage. So as long as I keep my monsters in defense mode, I'm safe. But I also can't attack that thing because it's so strong! _"I'll skip my first Main Phase and my Battle Phase and go straight to my second Main Phase. I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

9

Chris drew a card. "There's nothing you can do. Father Time, attack his face-down card!" Father Time stabbed his scythe at the face-down card. A spider-like creature appeared before being destroyed.

"You just flipped over my Magical Merchant (1), which means I get to draw the top magic or trap card from my deck." Harold's Duel Disk ejected a card into his hand.

"A futile gesture, anyway I end my turn."

8

Harold drew a card. _Oh yeah, pay dirt! _"I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer (2) in attack mode!" A middle-age blond man carrying a sword popped out of the card image. "And he has a special ability which can destroy your Father Time!"

"Impossible, my Father Time has 3500 attack points while your warrior only has 1700. What can he do?"

"I'll show you. First, I remove two light monsters from my graveyard and I choose my two Mystical Shine Balls." The cards ejected from his graveyard and Harold placed them in his pocket. "Now, I can't use them for the rest of the duel. But it's worth it, because in return, I get to destroy a monster, as long as the monster has attack points equal or higher than my warrior's. Fortunately for me, your Father Time fits the bill." Freed stabbed his sword into the ground creating a fissure which consumed the ground around Father Time.

"No, my Father Time!"

"But wait, there's more. Considering I didn't attack you yet… Freed, attack his life points directly!" Freed ran forward and sliced his sword through Chris.

(H: 2150)  
(C: 700)

"And with that, I end my turn!"

7

"All right, Harold," Katy cheered. "That's socking it to him!"

"You'll pay for that, you fool," Chris said drawing a card. "I summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast (3) in attack mode!"

"Wait a second, isn't that a level seven monster?"

"You're smarter than you look," Chris cracked. "Yes, I can normal summon Fusilier Dragon but only at a cost. Its attack points get halved."

(FDDMB: 2800-1400, 2000-1000)

"Next I'll use a magic card called Inheritance of Darkness which takes the number of attack points from your Wanderer and adds them to my dragon."

(FDDMB: 1400-3100)

"Dragon, attack Freed with Cyber Burst!" The combination dragon-tank fired its cannons and destroyed Freed.

(H: 750)  
(C: 700)

"Looks like both of us are only one attack away from being defeated."

_I'll give him that, _Harold agreed. _Even my Forgiving Maiden could attack him directly and win the duel. But that dragon has over 3100 attack points. Not even Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon could stand up to that attack power. What do I do?_

"Don't give up, Harold," Katy called. "Remember your goal!"

_Right, my goal, _Harold thought. He closed his eyes. _My armlet showed me a vision of Yugi in serious, even life-threatening danger. I want to protect him from this danger and the only way to do that is to enter the finals myself. Yugi's always telling me to trust in the heart of the cards. But how do I do that? How do I believe what isn't there? How can I believe the words of someone who probably hates my guts? How… how…_

"I believe in you," a soft voice said. Harold looked over at Katy. She was looking at him firmly. She nodded her head.

_If Katy believes in me, then I can't give up! As long as even one person believes in me, I can't give up! _"My move!"

6

Harold drew a card. "Oh yeah, just what I needed. Hey Chris, I think that since this card worked so well for you, that it's time I give it a try."

Chris took a step back in fear.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Three swords surrounded Chris and his monster. "Oh yeah, now the shoe's on the other foot!"

"Well isn't that just dandy?" Chris said sarcastically.

"I set my remaining card face-down and end my turn."

5

Chris drew a card. _This could be my last chance at defeating him. _"I summon Time Wizard in attack mode!"

Harold gasped as a little mechanical clock with a face appeared. "Time Wizard, how can you have a Time Wizard?"

"You seem surprised," Chris commented. "Well let me explain. Time Wizard contains a special ability that…"

"I know what Time Wizard can do," Harold said seeing the times Joey used it in his mind. "It can fast forward time. However, fairy monsters are immortal but your machine will rust over."

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but I have a more creative use for Time Wizard's ability."

"Huh?"

"You see, when I activate Time Wizard's ability while Final Countdown is on the field, I can fast forward the turns of my Final Countdown by three."

* * *

A/N: My original plan for this maneuver was to half the number of turns it takes for Final Countdown to run through but considering he activated it on turn number five, an odd number, doing it by three seems like an easier rule.

* * *

"Oh no!"

"Time Wizard, spin Time Roulette!" The arrow started to spin around rapidly.

_This is one time I'm hoping Time Wizard doesn't succeed at its Time Roulette. Please let it land on a skull, please let it land on a skull._

The arrow started to slow down and eventually came to a stop… on the symbol… of a time machine.

"No!"

"Yes! Go, Time Warp!" The area around their field was bathed in an incredible light show as centuries… or rather turns, passed by quickly.

4

3

2

"Now you have only two turns left before I'm automatically declared the winner."

_I have to win now, _Harold thought. _Otherwise I won't be able to help Yugi!_

"I end my turn."

1

_This is it, the next card I draw could decide the duel. This must be how Yugi felt during his duel with Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom. But Yugi was able to make a comeback and so can I! _"Let's do this!" Harold drew a card. _Hello! _"Okay, I play Monster Reborn to revive Venus." Harold's fairy reappeared on the field in defense mode. "Now I'll activate her special ability to special summon my third Mystical Shine Ball also in defense mode!" A white orb appeared beside Venus.

(H: 250)  
(C: 700)

"Hah, defense mode? You can't attack me! I win!"

"No you don't, reveal face-down card: Solar Ray!"

"Solar Ray? What does that do?"

"Solar Ray deals 600 points of damage to my opponent for each light monster I have on my side of the field. Since I have three monsters on the field; that mean that I deal 1800 points of direct damage to you."

An intense beam of light shot Chris.

(H: 250)  
(C: 0)

"Yes, I win!" Harold deactivated his Duel Disk and went up to Chris. "So, are you going to give me your locator card or are you going to run away like your friend Aaron?"

It looked like Chris was ready to run but then he spied something behind Harold and reluctantly turned it over. "The rarest card I have is my Gold Chronos Warrior. You sure you want that?"

"Yeah, why not, light monsters are my specialty." Chris also turned over the Gold Chronos Warrior. "Answer me this, Chris, what does your boss have against me?"

"You could say the boss wanted you out of the way to make up for what happened ten years ago."

"What happened ten years ago?" Harold asked firmly.

"You… don't know?"

Harold lowered his head. "I don't have any memories up until about ten years ago."

"Well the boss didn't tell us."

"Speaking of us, where are the other two members of your Four Horsemen?"

"I don't know." Harold took a step forward. "I'm serious! The boss ordered us to survey you and if in an isolated spot, duel him no matter the cost! None of the Four Horsemen know what the other's plans are."

Harold aimed his Duel Disk at Chris. "Listen, in the off chance that you come across any of your buddies; tell them that Harold Kumara is here to stay, in this tournament, and in life. And if your boss has a problem with it, have him take it up with me himself instead of sending kids to do his dirty work." Chris just let out a low growl. "Let's go, Katy."

"Okay," Katy said. The two went to the fire escape and left.

As soon as the door slammed, Chris muttered, "You already told them yourself."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Magical Merchant  
Level: 1  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Freed the Brave Wanderer  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200

(3)

Name: Fusilier Dragon the Dual Mode Beast

Level: 7

Type: Machine/Effect

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2000


	26. Judgment Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 74: Judgment Duel  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold was finally able to defeat Chris's Father Time. But it looked like it was too little, too late, since there were only a few turns left before Chris would be automatically declared the winner. Harold wasn't sure, but Katy told him that she believed in him even if nobody else did. Harold took comfort in that and used a trap card to deplete Chris's remaining life points and win the duel earning him a locator card and a Gold Chronos Warrior monster.

* * *

Yami-Yugi ran down a street, looking frantically for Joey and the others. _I have to get to the others before Marik's Rare Hunters do. _But Yami-Yugi had already run into his first obstacle: two men were blocking their way. One was tall with purple hair and the other was short and round and bald. They were both wearing purple.

"That's as far as you go, Yugi," the fat one said.

"Rare Hunters!"

"That's right, and if you want to save your friends, you'll have to duel us both."

Yami-Yugi knew that time was against him. "Fine, whatever."

"Okay, lets do this," the tall one said.

"Hey wait a second," the fat one said. "How do we decide who goes first."

"Um… good question, rock, paper, scissors always works."

"Okay." They broke into a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, which ended up getting them nowhere as they both were picking paper.

"Why don't you pick something else for a change?" The tall one snapped at his comrade.

"Why don't you?" The fat one retorted.

"Fine, I will."

"Okay." They started again, but this time they both ended up picking rock. They then broke into an argument about who was getting their choice out before the other one.

"Hurry it up, will you!" Yami-Yugi snapped. "I have to find my friends!"

"Keep your shirt on, we'll get to you soon enough," the tall one said.

"But we have to decide who gets to face you first because only one person can duel you at a time," the fat one pointed out.

"Not if both of us duel against you," Kaiba said walking up besides him. "You Rare Hunters have been doing what you want for long enough, I'll make sure you never duel again."

"This is perfect, we'll earn both of their God Cards," the fat one said.

"You're pretty pathetic if you think you can beat both our God Cards," Kaiba cracked. Aside to Yugi, he said, "as soon as these guys are out of the way, we'll get to our duel."

"Fine, but I have to make sure my friends are safe first."

"You'll have a hard enough time keeping yourself safe," the fat one said. "Once we win your Egyptian God Cards."

"I don't think so," Kaiba said. "Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!" Yami-Yugi followed.

"Scan deck," the fat one said.

"Life points set."

"Let's duel!"

(Y: 4000)  
(K: 4000)  
(RH1: 4000)  
(RH2: 4000)

"Tell you what, Kaiba, why don't you go first."

"Your funeral," Kaiba said drawing his sixth card. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two cards. And next I'll summon a monster known as the Lord of Dragons! Now I'll equip him with not one but two Flutes of Summoning Dragon!"

"Two at once," the fat one gasped.

"Every Duelist knows that one Flute of Summoning Dragon allows the player to play two dragons from his hand, so two of them lets me summon four dragons, now I summon three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and another dragon called Hyozanryu (1)!"

"My move," the fat one declared. "And I set a monster in defense mode! That ends my turn. Your move, Yugi."

"Fine," Yami-Yugi said and looked at his hand. _I don't know what these Rare Hunters are capable of, so I better be ready for anything! _"I place two cards face-down…"

"If that's the best you got, beating you's going to be child's play when we duel." Yami-Yugi sent him a 'zip it' look.

"To finish my turn, I summon Kuriboh in defense mode."

"My move," the tall one announced. He drew the trap card Mirror Force.

"I hope you have a plan," his partner said. "Kaiba's monsters alone can finish us off three times over."

"I do," the tall one confirmed. "I place one card face-down and set a monster in defense mode."

"If you're setting a trap, you're only wasting your time and ours," Kaiba cracked.

"Careful, Rare Hunters can be tricky," Yami-Yugi warned.

"You worry too much, I have just the card need to end this duel in our favor." Kaiba drew a card and laughed hysterically. "You fools are about to witness true power! Now, I sacrifice all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

_He just sacrificed his favorite monsters, _Yami-Yugi gasped. _Wait a second, could it be…?_

"Go, my Great Beasts," Kaiba commanded as three of his four dragons disappeared. "Now I summon a creature of incredible power. I summon my Egyptian God Card… Obelisk the Tormentor!" The Egyptian God towered over the street. Kuriboh was nothing next to it. "Next, I sacrifice my two remaining monsters so that Obelisk can power up even further." Lord of Dragons and Hyozanryu were absorbed into Obelisk's body. "Now, Obelisk, attack them both!" With one tremendous blow, Obelisk destroyed both of their defense monsters.

"I've got this covered," the tall Rare Hunter said. "Reveal trap card: Mirror Force!"

"You fool, trap cards have no effect on an Egyptian God Card!" As proof, Obelisk clobbered both Rare Hunters.

(Y: 4000)  
(K: 4000)  
(RH1: 0)  
(RH2: 0)

"Victory is ours!" Kaiba declared.

"Thanks," Yami-Yugi said and ran to the short Rare Hunter picking him up by his jacket. "Now tell me where my friends are!"

"Yugi, here," Kaiba said handing him a locator card. "This was a Battle City duel so as winners, we get their locator cards."

Yami-Yugi could see that getting information from these Rare Hunters was worthless so he ran off.

"Yugi, wait," Kaiba called.

"Kaiba, I already told you, I'll duel you once I'm sure my friends are all right."

"I heard you the first time, but there's an easier way than running around Battle City like chickens with our heads cut off." He turned to Mokuba who was struggling to keep up while holding his brother's briefcase. "Mokuba, contact headquarters and have them track down the Duel Disk belonging to that has-been, Joey Wheeler."

"Right."

"Kaiba… thank you."

"I'll help you look for your friends, but you better be ready to duel me the moment we find them!"

Yami-Yugi decided that dueling Kaiba was a small price to pay for protecting his friends from the Rare Hunters. "Agreed."

* * *

Harold and Katy walked through the streets of Battle City. Harold was still staring at his four locator cards.

"Wow, you're more than half-way there," Katy commented.

"Yeah, and I have a theory," Harold said. "If these Four Horsemen keep approaching me, then I'll have enough locator cards to enter the finals." Katy looked away at that comment. "With so many good Duelists dropping like flies, it seems to be the safest bet."

"I suppose you're right."

It was at that moment that Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi's Grandpa was walking along a different street but they were approaching the same corner as Harold and Katy.

"Whoa, it's Harold," Joey realized.

Harold sensed someone was staring at him and turned to look at the others. "Joey, Tristan, Tea, um… hi..."

"Why that little…" Tristan ran up and slugged Harold throwing him to the ground. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here after what you did."

"Calm down, Tristan," Tea said. "Fighting solves nothing."

"But Tea, you saw what he almost did to Yugi. He betrayed him, he betrayed us."

"Look, I realize that trying to eliminate Yugi was probably not the way to solve the problem, but I only did it to protect him."

"Well you certainly have a funny way of showing it! Remind me not to call you when I need protection." Tristan then noticed the Duel Disk on Harold's arm. "And what are you doing still wearing a Duel Disk?"

"Kaiba let me participate in the tournament. I already have four locator cards."

"Wow, Harold's moving up faster than you are, Joey," Tea commented.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out," Joey said sarcastically.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and let you try to boot Yugi out of the tournament that he worked so hard for, you have another thing coming," Tristan said dropping into a fight stance.

"Wait, Tristan," Joey said stepping forward. "If he's truly sorry, then he won't mind proving it… in a duel!"

"A duel?" Tea asked.

"Mister Moto, you taught me that a true Duelist expresses his true feelings through his cards the same way a fighter expresses his soul through his fist."

"That's true," Solomon confirmed.

"The only way Harold will be able to convince me is by dueling me; so what do you say, are you up to it?"

"You bet," Harold said. "I'll show you that despite all, I still consider Yugi my friend."

"Then let's do this!" Joey cried out. "Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Deck scan!"

"Life points set!"

"Time to duel!"

(J: 4000)  
(H: 4000)

"I'll start things out by summoning my Little-Winguard in attack mode!"

"Then I'll move by summoning Shining Angel in attack mode."

"Well look at that, looks like our monsters have the same attack points, so attacking won't be good enough." Joey drew a card. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

_I have to prove to Joey that my intentions were sincere. _"I equip my Shining Angel with the Silver Bow and Arrow which increases his attack and defense points by 300!"

(SA: 1400-1700, 800-1100)

"Shining Angel, attack his Little-Winguard now!"

"Hold on a second, I'm going to activate this," Joey said flipping up his face-down card. "The trap card Skull Dice!" A little goblin appeared. "Your Angel's attack points will be divided by the number the die roles." The goblin threw the die and it came up a two halving Shining Angel's attack points.

(SA: 1700-850)

Little-Winguard swung his sword which sliced across Shining Angel's tunic destroying it.

(J: 4000)  
(H: 3150)

"That does it for me."

"By destroying my Shining Angel, you let me special summon a light monster from my deck, and I choose Gradius (2)!" A high-tech fighter jet appeared.

"Aww man, all right I end my turn."

"My go," Harold said drawing a card. "I equip my Gradius with Cyclon Laser raising its attack points by 300!"

(G: 1200-1500)

"I also summon Gradius' Option (3) in attack mode!" A second Gradius fighter appeared. "Gradius' Option takes on the same number of attack points as the original Gradius."

(GO: 0-1500)

"Gradius, destroy his Little-Winguard!" The laser fired destroying the tiny monster.

(J: 3900)  
(H: 3150)

"Gradius' Option, attack his life points directly!" Joey was pummeled with lasers.

(J: 2400)  
(H: 3150)

"Hey, you're better than I thought," Joey said. "I can see that I need to kick it up a notch if I'm gonna beat 'ya."

"'If' being the key word here."

"Come on, Joey, kick his butt!" Tristan cheered. Tea and Solomon were both quiet.

Joey drew a card. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. Destroy his Gradius!" Gearfried leapt up and raked is arm blade across Gradius' top. The jet exploded and so did its double.

(J: 2400)  
(H: 2850)

"Hey wait a second, how come they both exploded?" Tea asked.

"Gradius' Option is directly linked to Gradius," Solomon explained. "So if one's destroyed, so is the other." From the look on Harold's face, he was only coming to that realization now.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Harold drew a card. "I summon Thunder Nyan-Nyan in attack mode! Attack his Iron Knight!"

"I don't think so," Joey said revealing his face-down card. "Go, Graceful Dice! This will multiply Gearfried's attack points by the number that comes up on the die!" _Any number will do, but I'd like a higher number so I can finish this duel quickly and move on to collecting more locator cards._

The die came up on a two.

"A two!" Joey cried incredulously.

"Relax, Joey, even a two is more than enough to finish his monster," Solomon said.

"Oh yeah, it is."

(GIK: 1800-3600)

Gearfried stabbed Thunder Nyan-Nyan destroying her.

(J: 2400)  
(H: 1150)

"Shoot, I end my turn."

Joey drew a card. _How did Harold get four locator cards already if he's doing worse than me? _Joey wondered. He looked at the arm holding Harold's Duel Disk and saw that it was shaking. _Man, what's he worried about? I guess I gave him an adult dosage too fast. _"All I'll do is set a card face-down and end my turn."

_He could've destroyed me, but he's holding back. Why? _Harold drew a card. "I play Cure Master to raise my life points by 1000."

(J: 2400)  
(H: 2150)

"I summon Mystical Shine Ball in defense mode and place one card face-down. I end my turn."

Joey drew a card. "Sorry, bud, but this is it. I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode! Now, Gearfried, attack his Mystical Shine Ball!"

"Reveal trap card: Waboku!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope, serious, Waboku neutralizes battle damage for this turn so my Mystical Shine Ball is safe."

"Fine, I end my turn."

_I bought myself some time, but I know that Joey has better monsters than those two. I need to tip the odds in my favor somehow. _Harold drew a card. It was Gold Chronos Warrior, the card he won from Chris. _Gold Chronos Warrior, perfect, this can be my ticket. _"I sacrifice my Mystical Shine Ball so I can summon Gold Chronos Warrior in attack mode! Gold Chronos Warrior, attack his Alligator Sword!" The Gold Chronos Warrior blitzed through Alligator Sword.

(J: 2000)  
(H: 2150)

"I also place one card face-down and end my turn."

_Harold's a better Duelist than I thought. Looks like I'm going to have to bring out the big guns. _"I sacrifice Gearfried so I can summon Jinzo! Jinzo, attack his warrior with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo fired a ball of energy which destroyed the Gold Chronos Warrior.

(J: 2000)  
(H: 1650)

"I reveal my face-down card, Ray of Hope!" Harold announced. "Ray of Hope lets me take two light monsters from my graveyard, return them to my deck and reshuffle my deck." He showed Joey his two monsters: Thunder Nyan-Nyan and Shining Angel. He placed them on top of his deck then shuffled his deck. "Now it's my turn." Harold drew a card. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." _My hand is empty and my trap card would probably not help me. It's over, it's all over._

As Joey started to draw his card, he saw Harold's eyes. The shadow of a tear appeared in them. _I think I'm finally beginning to understand him, _Joey thought.

"Come on, Joey, you're twice the Duelist he is!" Tristan called out.

"You know, you're sure showing more hostility towards Harold than the situation requires," Solomon commented.

"Yeah, what gives, Tristan?" Tea asked.

"Well… I... uh…"

"Harold, I feel for you," Joey said. "You really are a true Duelist and deserve to be in this tournament as much as anyone. But a true Duelist doesn't leave a duel half-done, he continues to fight to the bitter end. Yugi taught me that." Joey drew a card. "Jinzo, attack his life points directly!" Jinzo blasted Harold.

(J: 2000)  
(H: 0)

"Oh yeah, you the man, Joey!" Tristan cheered. "You certainly showed him, yeah, that should take his ego down a few notches."

"I think it's your ego that needs to be brought down a few notches," Tea cracked.

Harold collapsed to his knees. "So once again I failed."

"Forget about it, man," Joey said walking up to him. "You didn't fail in nothing. And I finally understand your Dueling spirit." Joey got up. "Well, I gotta get me two more locator cards. I'll see 'ya when I see ya." Joey turned and walked away.

"Well, Joey, did you find out what Harold's true feelings were through your duel?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah," Joey said. "His cards… he only played cards that helped him and not any that would harm his opponent. He only wanted to help, but he was afraid, that's why he played defensive those last few turns." He looked at the looks the others were giving him and smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry, guys, didn't mean to sound serious."

"On the contrary, Joey, I believe you just took another step to becoming a true Duelist."

"Thanks, Mister Moto."

Harold sat on the curb near where he and Joey dueled. His legs were pulled up against his chest, his head resting on his knees.

_Was I able to convince Joey through that duel? Or did I just make another enemy. It seems like the more I try to right things, the more they get messed up._

Katy came up and sat besides him. "It's okay, you know," she said. "You don't have to hold it in if you don't want to." Harold's body was trembling with sobs, trembling that not even Katy's embrace could stop.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Hyozanryu  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 2800

(2)  
Name: Gradius  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(3)  
Name: Gradius' Option  
Level: 1  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK?  
DEF?


	27. Mako's Ocean Pt 1: Stand and Deliver

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 75: Mako's Ocean Pt 1: Stand and Deliver  
Episode Basis: The Legendary Fisherman Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! While Yami-Yugi and Kaiba made quick work of two of Marik's Rare Hunters, Joey and the others ran into Harold and Katy. Tristan was quick to the punch (literally) but Joey decided that the only way for Harold's true intentions to be revealed is through a duel. The two dueled and Harold was able to bring Joey's life points down to 2000 before losing. Joey revealed that Harold was indeed sincere (much to Tristan's chagrin). But Harold wasn't as up-beat about dueling as Joey was.

* * *

Mako Tsunami burst from the depths of the water hauling a net of fish behind him. "Ha-ha, what a haul," he crowed. "This shall certainly feed me for days. Ah yes, once again, Mako Tsunami proves that he is a true fisherman." Any more crowing was halted as Mako slipped and fell back into the water where he came face-to-face with a killer whale.

Mako screamed which was gargled by the water. He tried to escape but only ended up getting perched on top of the whale's open mouth.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" An angry woman stormed up to him. She had light brown hair and wore overalls. From the tone of her voice, she was either an environmentalist or an aquarium worker.

"I was just trying to catch some lunch when this huge beast attacked me!" Mako explained.

"This is an Aquarium, not a Fish Market, and that's his lunch you're stealing."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." Mako leapt off the whale's mouth to perch on the edge of the pool. "Please forgive me, I did not mean any… hey, are you all right?" The woman looked a little flushed.

"I'm… all…" the woman suddenly collapsed. Mako quickly leapt off and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked again. He felt her forehead. "You're burning up with fever! Hang on and I'll go get a doctor."

* * *

Marik, now dressed in a sleeveless pink hooded shirt and black pants zoomed along on his motorcycle. _It was foolish to let Slifer the Sky Dragon out of my hands, but I guarantee I won't make the same mistake. Soon, I will regain Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Millennium Puzzle from the Pharaoh and take Obelisk the Tormentor away from Kaiba. And then, the ultimate power of the Pharaoh will be unleashed and I shall claim it for my own._

Nearby, Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring was reacting wildly. _My ring is sensing a dark force, _Yami-Bakura thought. _The same dark force that was controlling Bandit Keith. It seems that the controller also has a Millennium Item. I don't know if it was the one I sensed at the museum or a different one, but it does that matter, for soon it shall be mine, as will ALL the Millennium Items._

"Hey Bakura!" Bakura turned to see Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi's Grandpa. "Hey, how's it going?" Joey greeted. "You here to check out the Battle City action too?"

"Uh… yeah," Bakura replied. "How's it going for you so far, Joey?"

"Take a look for your self," Joey said displaying his four locator cards. "All I need is two more and I'll be in the finals. Just imagine it, me and Yugi in the rematch of the century! Of course, I still need to cream a couple of Duelists first but hey, I've been having good luck so far."

"That's great," Bakura said. "How's Yugi doing?"

"Knowing him, he already has all his locator cards," Tea said.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Bakura said with a little smile.

"Well see 'ya, I'm off to find me a duel!" As the group left, Yami-Bakura emerged.

_I think I'm going to go find something too, the owner of that Millennium Item I've been sensing.

* * *

_

Inside the Aquarium's Infirmary, a doctor examined the fallen worker. Mako and another guy, her boss (Mako's guess), was watching.

"It's merely exhaustion," the doctor concluded. "Some bed rest and she'll be fine."

"I'm not surprised," the boss said. "She has been pushing herself getting ready for this month's Ocean World's show. Four straight days without sleep, I'm surprised it lasted this long before she keeled over."

"Make sure she remains in bed," the doctor said. "If she keeps going on like this, it could prove serious, even fatal."

"But… I have… to…" The worker was struggling to sit up.

"Marina, you should remain in bed," her boss said.

* * *

A/N: Original name, huh?

* * *

"But… who's going to be in the Ocean World show?"

"Not to worry," Mako said standing up. "I shall fill in for you."

"But… how…"

"Do not fret, for I am Mako Tsunami and I am at one with the sea and all its creatures large and small."

"'One… with the sea?'"

"Oh, thank you, thank you," the boss said shaking Mako's hand hard. "You are a godsend."

* * *

"Man, this is more like Ghost Town than Battle City," Joey cracked. "There's not a Duelist for miles! Hey, do you guys think that Harold's still back there? I forgot to take one of his locator cards."

"You don't need any of that idiot's locator cards," Tristan said. "There are plenty of Duelists left without having to resort to him."

"All right, you," Tea said placing her hands on her hips and scowling. "I won't deny that Harold did a bad thing in trying to get Yugi eliminated, but don't you think you're acting a bit more hateful towards him for just that duel against Yugi."

"I just think one should stick by his friends no matter what."

"If I believe that, than I'm Seto Kaiba," Tea said sarcastically. "Now spill it or I'll use Joey's Duel Disk to knock a hole into that think head of yours."

"Oh no, not my Duel Disk," Joey said clutching the said device possessively.

"Well, if you must know… it's Serenity."

"You mean my sister? What, did Harold do something to her?"

"No, not that, but… I…" Tristan finally broke down. "I think she likes him more than me!"

"What makes you say that?" Solomon asked as Joey and Tea recovered from their face-fault.

"It was shortly before Serenity's operation…"

* * *

_As Serenity was being wheeled out of her room, she called for Tristan._

_"Tristan?"_

_"Yeah, I'm here," Tristan responded._

_"Thanks for bringing my brother back. And thank your friend for me too."_

_"You mean Yugi? Hey, I'm sure he would've given you the prize money himself."_

_"Actually, I meant your other friend, Harold, he restored my mother's faith in my brother and for that I'm very grateful."_

_"Uh… okay, if I see him, I'll tell him what you said. As Serenity was wheeled into the operating room, Tristan grumbled darkly and left.

* * *

_

"I don't understand what she sees in that goober," Tristan said. "I mean I'm much better looking than…"

"Mako!"

"Well yeah, I guess I'm better looking than Mako to… huh?"

"Over there." Tea pointed to a sign that was advertising an Ocean World show. The picture was a drawing of Mako snuggling with a whale.

"He should be dueling, not performing with Shamu," Tristan commented.

"Oh yeah," Joey cheered. "I just found my next duel! Let's go!" He took off with the others following behind, Tristan's "love problem" forgotten.

* * *

The Domino Aquarium was located on the north side of town near (obviously) the ocean. It had a theme park but the pride of it was definitely the show. And right now, audience members were being treated to Mako riding around on a whale doing various acrobatic tricks. Joey and the others ran towards the center.

Unknown to them, several Rare Hunters were taking seats in the audience, and they weren't there to see the show.

"Mako, over here!" Joey called.

Mako swam over to them. "Hello, my friends, it's good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked. "We thought you would be dueling in Battle City?"

"Well, I am, but a man of the sea can not resist its calling for long."

"So why don't you hop off Shamu and duel me," Joey suggested.

"Duel you, are you serious?" The whale came up from underneath Mako perching the sea Duelist on its head. He displayed four locator cards. "Many a Duelist have approach me and I have vanquished them all. I've already won four locator cards."

"So what, I have four too," Joey said displaying his own.

"Well, four locator cards, you must be a strong opponent. Very well then, lets give this audience a real show. And to make it more interesting, we'll each wager two locator cards. So the winner of this duel will go on to the finals!"

"You got it."

Joey and Mako stood on a stone island in the middle of the aquarium pool, the whale swimming around them. Tea, Tristan, and Yugi's Grandpa took front row seats.

Mako started things off. "Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set."

"Let's duel!"

(J: 4000)  
(M: 4000)

* * *

Despite his better judgment, Marina's boss had allowed her to view the Ocean World show.

"I must say, this is one spectacle I hadn't counted on," the boss admitted.

"He's a Duelist?" Marina asked, surprised. To tell the truth, she wasn't a very big fan of Duelists. Now the guy who volunteered to take her place turned out to be one. Marina absent-mindedly shook her head.

* * *

"All right, I'll go first," Joey said. He drew a card, performing a series of ridiculous pirouettes and basically hamming it up.

"He's joking, right?" Tea asked dryly.

"With Joey, it's hard to tell," Tristan responded in an equally dry tone.

Even Mako was dumbfounded by it.

Joey looked at the card he drew. It was the Parasite Paracide card he got from Weevil. _Weevil's card, I forgot to take it out. But maybe I can use it to my advantage. Okay, stay calm, Joey, don't let him know what you're planning._

"What are you waiting for, just make a move," Mako said irritatingly.

"Uh… right, I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Finally," Mako huffed drawing a card. "I summon the mighty Flying Fish (1)! Flying Fish, attack!"

"Just what I wanted you to do, prepare to be infected, reveal monster card: Parasite Paracide!" But before Joey could complete the summoning, Weevil's fish blitzed it and destroyed.

"Not off to your best start," Mako commented.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Joey said drawing a card. "Plus now I got a foolproof strategy. I set another monster in defense mode."

"Then I'll play a card face-down," Mako countered.

"All right, HERE… I… GO!" Joey launched into another of his little dances.

"WILL YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT?" Mako snapped causing Joey to almost lose his footing.

"Sheesh, chill, I'm just trying to give our audience a little show."

"They're here to watch the duel, not your dance routine."

"All right, all right, all right." Joey drew a card normally. "I sacrifice my face-down monster so I can summon Garoozis (2)!"

"Reveal trap card: Torrential Tribute!" Joey's monster was blasted with water and was destroyed.

* * *

Marik popped a wheelie around a corner into an alley, heading for the Aquarium. But before he could cover the distance, he came upon a hazard: Yami Bakura.

"Out of my way," Marik demanded dismounting and taking out his Millennium Rod.

"Give me your item and I'll let you pass," Yami Bakura said opening his jacket to reveal his ring.

"The Millennium Ring!"

"If you refuse me, it could prove… fatal!"

_There's something strange about this guy, _Marik thought. "Why do you want the Millennium Items?"

"You carry a Millennium Item yet you don't know the legend? Whoever gains control of all seven Millennium Items will wield unimaginable power!"

_This strange spirit has some knowledge of the ancient scriptures, but not all. The power of the seven Millennium Items alone is insignificant compared to the power of the Pharaoh that can only be acquired through the Millennium Puzzle and the three Egyptian God Cards._ "My name is Marik."

"I don't care," Yami Bakura said dismissively. "Your name does not matter to me, but what you have does."

"Yes, but I also have knowledge that you might want, knowledge of the location of other Millennium Items including the Millennium Necklace that my sister now wears. I'll give you my Millennium Rod but you must do something for me."

"Why should I?" Yami Bakura retorted. "When I can just take it through a Shadow Duel." The two squared off, their Millennium Items glowing different colors.

* * *

The crowd at Ocean World was getting excited as Mako made a direct attack on Joey with his Flying Fish.

(J: 3200)  
(M: 4000)

Joey placed his arms up to block the Flying Fish. Of course, it was only a hologram, that didn't stop Joey from pretending like he was being charged at with a steel pipe.

"Well, he's certainly the most dramatic Duelist I ever faced," Mako said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I place one card face-down and end my turn. Now do you see the incredible power of my sea deck?"

"It's pretty tough, I'll give 'ya that."

"Yes, the sea demands respect, as do the creatures that inhabit it. And if you don't respect it, it will come at you ruthless and unrelenting."

_Oh yeah, that's right, when Mako dueled Yugi, he told us how he lost his father while at sea._

Apparently, Mako could see through Joey just as much as Joey could see through Mako. "Yes, I lost my father to the sea. For years, I've hoped to one day gain a boat and find him. But I soon realized that the sea taught me one valuable lesson, that when the waves are throwing themselves up against you, you must stand strong and face the fear. For as long as you respect the sea and not fear it, then you can attack with the ferociousness of a river even when you're the size of a drop of water. I duel the same way and you should too. So enough of these childish antics, Joey, and face me as a man!"

"Since you put it that way, Mako, how can I refuse?"

* * *

Little did Mako know that his little speech was picked up by microphones and broadcasted to everyone in the aquarium, and everyone who was watching it.

"Mako… he talks about the sea with such passion and reverence," Marina commented. "I almost regret yelling at him. He wasn't boasting when he called himself a man of the sea, he really IS a man of the sea."

* * *

"My move," Joey announced as he drew a card. "I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode. Next I'll place two cards face-down. Mako, I'm not going to do any more flashy tricks, I'll duel you out right."

"Just what I was hoping for," Mako said drawing a card. "Now I sacrifice the weaker Flying Fish so I can summon the even stronger Amphibian Beast (3)! Amphibian Beast, attack his Alligator Sword."

"Reveal face-down card: Fairy Box!"

Mako gasped as his Alligator Sword disappeared into a box with holes on the top.

"What's the matter, Mako, haven't you ever played Whack-a-Crock before?" Joey cracked. The Alligator Sword began popping his head out of a random hole.

"Your monster won't be hiding there for long," Mako said. "I activate the field magic card Umi! Not only does Umi raise the attack points of my Amphibian Beast…"

(AB: 2400-2600)

"But it covers the field in water!" The Fairy Box was drowned in water, although it was holographic and Joey and Mako were stationed above it. "Your Alligator will have to come up for air sooner or later." As if on cue, the Alligator Sword poked his head up from under water. "And it has. Now, Amphibian Beast, attack his Alligator Sword!"

"I activate my other face-down card, Skull Dice!" This lets me reduce your monster's attack points depending on the role of the die." The die rolled a four. "Oh yeah, a four is perfect!"

(AB: 2600-650)

"Go for it, Alligator Sword!" The Alligator Sword leapt over the Amphibian Beast's claws and attacked with its sword destroying it.

(J: 3200)  
(M: 3150)

"Well done, Joey, a brilliant move, I'm glad you're playing more seriously now."

"Thanks, that sea thing you did was pretty good also."

"Yes, but don't let your guard down. The sea holds many surprises in store and I have a monster guaranteed to vanquish my opponent once and for all!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Flying Fish  
Level: 4  
Type: Fish  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 500

(2)  
Name: Garoozis  
Level: 5  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Amphibian Beast  
Level: 6  
Type: Fish  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000


	28. Mako's Ocean Pt 2: The Legendary Fisherm...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 76: Mako's Ocean Pt 2: The Legendary Fisherman  
Episode Basis: The Legendary Fisherman Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey and the others ran into Mako Tsunami performing in an aquarium show in place of a sick worker. Joey challenged Mako to a duel and the two faced off in front of an audience of hundreds (and several Rare Hunters). After some opening blunders by Joey, including a failed attempt to infect Mako's deck with Weevil's card, the duel got down and dirty. Meanwhile, Marik came across Yami Bakura and the two squared off for their Millennium Items. You know nothing good can come from those two meeting.

* * *

Yami-Yugi watched as Mokuba typed furiously at the laptop. Kaiba seemed to be sulking some yards away.

"Don't worry, Yugi, Kaiba-Corp.'s has some of the best tracking software in the world," Mokuba assured him. "If Joey's dueling at all, our satellites should pick it up."

"I hope so, Mokuba," Yami-Yugi said. "Time is of the essence."

_I can't believe Yugi thinks finding that miscreant Wheeler is more important than our duel. Its part of the reason why I started this whole tournament in the first place, _Kaiba thought. _As soon as he's certain that rat Wheeler is safe, I'll corner him and then he'll have no excuse not to duel me. I'll win his Egyptian God Card and take back my status as the Number One Duelist in the land. _He stared at his Egyptian God Card. _And it's all going to happen because of this… Obelisk the Tormentor, the only monster I'll need to clench Battle City._

Kaiba heard a strange noise in the distance and thought that a car was just passing by. What was strange about it was that it sounded like a roar. "It won't be long now."

* * *

"It won't be long now before I have your two locator cards," Mako Tsunami told Joey.

(J: 3200)  
(M: 3150)

"Big talk coming from someone with no monsters on the field," Joey replied. Mako, however, still had his Umi field magic card, which transformed the field into an ocean. "It's my move." Joey drew the Polymerization magic card; a card Yugi has often used himself. "I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode!"

Mako thumbed his nose at the monster. "Maybe I should throw him a life jacket, you know babies aren't suppose to play in deep water."

"Keep talking, tough guy," Joey said. "He won't stay little for very long. I activate the magic card Polymerization fusing my Baby Dragon with my Alligator Sword to form Alligator Sword Dragon (1)!" Alligator Sword Dragon was basically Alligator Sword riding on a bigger version of Baby Dragon.

"Battle City rules state that fusion monsters are not allowed to attack on the turn they are summoned."

"I know that," Joey said. "That's why I end my turn now."

"Fine, my move." Mako drew a card. "I'll summon a monster and hide it under water."

_Uh-oh, _Joey thought. _How am I supposed to attack it when I can't even find it? _He looked around but couldn't see any sign of it.

"How's Joey supposed to attack a monster if he can't even see it?" Tea asked.

"That's the idea," Solomon replied.

_This isn't good, I can't even tell which mode it is so I can't know if attacking would affect his life points. But as long as his monster's hidden… _"Alligator Sword Dragon, attack Mako's life points!"

"But my monster!"

"Alligator Sword Dragon can attack your life points directly if all the monsters you have on the field are water attributes." The fusion monster dive-bombed Mako.

(J: 3200)  
(M: 1650)

"Now who's the one in trouble?"

Mako recalled the day he lost his father. "Do not underestimate the strength of the sea," he said. "It can have dire consequences on those who take it for granted."

* * *

"That boy is amazing," Marina's boss said. "With everything that happened to him, you'd think he'd resent the sea, but instead he loves and respects it."

Marina loved the sea too. She always had ever since she was a girl. She used to play by the ocean and dreamt of sailing off to parts unknown. She laid her head back. She could almost smell the ocean.

* * *

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Joey drew a card. "Game over, man, Alligator Sword, attack his life points again!"

"He did it!" Tea cried.

"Reveal trap card: Tornado Wall!" Waterspouts erupted around Joey's monster and pushed it back. "Tornado Wall stops your monster in its tracks."

"Nuts," Joey groaned.

"Next, I'll sacrifice my hidden monster to summon an even stronger monster. And I'll hide it under water as well."

"This is nuts," Joey complained. "How can I fight a monster I can't see?"

"Oh, so you want to see my monster, do you? Fine, you'll see it, but I should warn you again, you might not like what you see. Come forth, Legendary Fisherman (2)!" A man riding on a dolphin popped up from the sea.

_Now that I see it, I know what to do. _"I activate a magic card," Joey said starting his turn. "Energy Drain, which should take away your monster's attack points."

"Nice try, but as long as the sea remains on the field, my Legendary Fisherman is unaffected by any magic cards. Legendary Fisherman, attack his fusion monster!" The man threw a harpoon which impaled both monsters.

(J: 3050)  
(M: 1650)

The Legendary Fisherman vanished underneath the holographic sea.

_As long as that monster's hidden, I can't attack it, guess I'll just have to go the defensive route. _"I set a monster in defense mode."

"Legendary Fisherman, attack his face-down card!" The Legendary Fisherman attacked from under water.

"What's wrong, is your monster afraid to show himself?" Joey taunted.

"Very well, I'll let you face my monster." The muscular, tattooed rode past Joey on his dolphin. "Tell me, what do you notice about him?"

Joey noticed it immediately. "It kind of looks like you, only older and a lot creepier."

Mako chuckled. "Yes, this card represents my father, a courageous fisherman who loved the sea…"

* * *

_After my rescue, I've waited for days on end, hoping that somehow my father survived. He loved the sea, but I knew he wasn't willing to die in it. So I waited, I even made a little monument to help him find his way home. I've just about given up until one day, I received a package. It was the Legendary Fisherman card and a strange note._

_"Use this card to gain strength, and never give up."_

_I don't know if that note was from my father or not, but I did what the note said.

* * *

_

"And now I duel in honor of my father. This card is symbolically him, just as he helped me during that fateful day, so has his card helped me earn the four locator cards I currently have. And the card will carry me all the way to the finals."

"I feel for you, Mako, I really do, but the one who will be going to the finals will be me! I place one card face-down and a set a monster in defense mode."

"I don't think so, you're about to see the strength I've gained from my father's card. I play the ritual magic card Fortress Whale's Oath!"

"Huh?"

"By sacrificing two water monsters from my hand, I can summon my Fortress Whale (3) in attack mode!" A large whale, with battleship armaments on top, burst from the water.

"It's huge!" Joey cried.

* * *

In an alleyway, Yami Bakura suddenly suppressed his shadow magic. "Why should we be fighting like this when we should be joining forces? I want the Millennium Items and I'm sure you want something in return. Perhaps we can work to a… agreement."

"Perhaps," Marik agreed lowering his Millennium Rod. "How good are your dueling skills?"

"I'm very strong, I've dueled in several Shadow Games over the years and have emerged victorious."

* * *

A/N: Obviously he's not counting his duel against Yugi.

* * *

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to duel on my behalf, to win me certain cards. If you can win me these cards, I will turn over the Millennium Rod to you, and I'll tell you where to find other Millennium Items."

"Agreed." But both of them were thinking the same thing: _I'll use this fool to get what I want, then banish him to the Shadow Realm forever!

* * *

_

Back at the duel, Mako was saying, "With the sea on the field, my Fortress Whale gets a 200 point power boost."

(FW: 2350-2550)

"Now, Legendary Fisherman, attack his face-down monster!" Joey's monster was harpooned from underneath. "Fortress Whale, attack his life points directly!" The Fortress Whale took aim with its battlements and fired. The area around Joey exploded.

"Joey!" Tea and Tristan cried.

(J: 500)  
(M: 1650)

"Wow, that smart," Joey said actually smiling.

"Come on, Joey, you can beat him," Tea called.

"I don't see how," Tristan said. "Joey needs to get some monsters out and attack, the problem is he can't beat anything that strong by normal summoning."

"Don't be so sure, Tristan," Solomon said. "With the right cards, he can beat both the Fortress Whale and the Legendary Fisherman."

"But how can he when he can't even find it?"

Joey was wondering the same thing. He felt a splash of water on his face. He turned to see the whale disappearing back under water. _The whale, I forgot it was here… wait a second. _Joey noticed that as the whale descended it cast a shadow on top of the water. _If the whale is over there, then… _Joey looked around and spotted another dark shadow underneath Mako's Fortress Whale. _That must be where his Legendary Fisherman is, I found it! Now that I did, I gotta figure out how to attack. _He looked at his hand. _The only monster I have is Panther Warrior and he can't attack unless I sacrifice another monster first. But I also have two magic cards and a trap card. Plus I still have one face-down card. If I could get him to attack, I just might be able to beat it. _"I place two cards face-down and summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

"That's the best you can do? I guess this means I'll be the winner. Fortress Whale, attack his Panther Warrior now!"

"Hold on a second there, chief, I activate my trap card Magic Arm Shield!" The prongs dipped into the water and took out the Legendary Fisherman. "I think I just nabbed your Fisherman," Joey joked. The Fortress Whale fired and the Legendary Fisherman was destroyed.

(J: 500)  
(M: 900)

"No… my prized monster… it's destroyed… by my own hands," Mako said demoralized.

"Sheesh, calm down, man."

"But… I need my Fisherman… to be braved," Mako stuttered.

"Oh get a grip on your self, man," Joey said. "Look, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you can't put your whole heart into one card." Joey thought back to the night before his sister's operation where the Rare Hunters stole his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "A true Duelist doesn't rely on just one card, but his whole deck. Since I've been in this tournament, I've learned to rely on my own heart and all the cards in my deck." Mako started to open his mouth to protest but Joey stopped him. "I'm not saying you should forget your Dad or anything. In fact, from the story you told me and all these guys today." The two Duelists turned their heads to look at the audience before returning to each other. "You haven't lost your Dad at all, he's still alive, not in a card, but in your heart. Trust me, I feel the same way for my sister that you do for your Dad."

Mako inhaled sharply and dried his eyes. "You're right, Joey, as long as I never forget my father, he will always be with me."

"Good, now I think its time to bring this duel to a close. It's your move."

"As you wish! Fortress Whale, attack his Panther Warrior!"

"I activate my face-down card, Kunai with Chain!" A chain wielded by Panther Warrior wrapped around Mako's Fortress Whale. "Oh yeah, Kunai with Chain stops your attack and raises Panther Warrior's attack points by 500!"

(PW: 2000-2500)

"It's still too weak to attack," Mako pointed out.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe I should just activate my final face-down card and show you, Lightning Blade!"

"It can't be!"

"Oh yeah, Lightning Blade increases Panther Warrior's attack points by another 800!"

(PW: 2500-3300)

Panther Warrior leapt up and stabbed his sword into the Fortress Whale destroying it.

(J: 500)  
(M: 150)

"So, any last words?" Joey asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have six: this duel is not over yet," Mako replied. "I play Return of the Doomed which brings back a monster from my graveyard and hides it under water."

_Oh man, if Mako chose to bring back that Fortress Whale of his, I could be in serious trouble. _Joey drew a card. It was the magic card Giant Trunade. _This magic card returns all magic and trap cards back to the owner's hand. I could use it to dry up Mako's ocean and expose his hidden monster. But would it be a monster that Panther Warrior could beat?_

"What are you waiting for, Joey, attack me!"

_Wait a second, Umi also increases the monster's attack power. So if I take away that ocean, their attack points will return to normal! _"You want me to attack, Mako? So attack I will, but first I play Giant Trunade which returns all magic and trap cards to our hands!" Mako's ocean dried up and his Legendary Fisherman was revealed.

"You revealed my Legendary Fisherman," Mako said solemnly. "The duel is yours, finish it."

Joey felt bad, but a duel was a duel. "I play the magic card Scapegoat!" Four Sheep Tokens (4) appeared. "Next I'll sacrifice one of them to have my Panther Warrior attack!" The Panther Warrior destroyed the Legendary Fisherman.

(J: 500)  
(M: 0)

Mako covered his face to keep the tears from showing. "You okay, Mako?" Joey asked.

Mako put on a brave face. "Yes, it was an excellent duel! Well done, my friend."

* * *

"Not only is Mako Tsunami an excellent Duelist, but he has truly mastered the creatures of the sea," Marina's boss said. "I'm thinking about hiring him full-time, Marina, what do you…?" Marina didn't hear him, for she had fallen asleep. The boss smiled and covered her body with a blanket. "I don't think you would mind."

* * *

Mako and Joey stepped to the center. Tea, Tristan, and Solomon had come out of the stands. "As promised, here it is," Mako said. "My Legendary Fisherman, and two locator cards."

"Are you sure, Mako, I mean it is…"

"Yes, I'm sure, you were right, my father's spirit wasn't in the card, it was in my heart. Please, take it."

"Thanks, Mako," Joey said taking it. "I promise I'll cherish it."

"You better," Mako said. "And good luck in the finals." The two clasped hands with the sun shining down and the whale in the background.

"Thanks, you're all right, Mako."

* * *

"Guys," Mokuba called. "Our Duelist tracking satellite has locked on to Joey's Duel Disk!"

"Great, we better hurry before the Rare Hunters do." But as Yami-Yugi turned to leave, his path was blocked by Kaiba.

"Yugi, I won't let you pass until you agree to duel me."

Yami-Yugi sighed frustrated, he was getting tired of Kaiba's "duel me, duel me, duel me" attitude. "Kaiba, this isn't a game, my friends are in great danger! And besides, I already agreed to duel you. As soon as I'm sure my friends are safe, you'll have your duel."

"Fine, let's go then." The two took off with Mokuba trailing behind them.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Alligator Sword Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: The Legendary Fisherman  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: Fortress Whale  
Level: 7  
Type: Fish/Ritual  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2350  
DEF: 2500

(4)  
Name: Sheep Token  
Level: 1  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0


	29. Revelations Pt 1: The Gentle Giant

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 77: Revelations Pt 1: The Gentle Giant  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Mako brought out his Legendary Fisherman, a card that was reminiscent of Mako's father who was lost at sea. Thanks to a trap card, Joey was able to destroy The Legendary Fisherman which devastated Mako. But Joey taught him that the memories of those one loves come from the heart, not a card. Mako sucked it up and tried to rally for a comeback but it wasn't meant to be. Joey won the duel and earned the six locator cards he needs to enter the finals. Meanwhile, Marik and Yami Bakura joined forces, each vowing to use the other for his own gain. Talk about an unholy alliance.

* * *

Harold sat on a bench, head back, eyes closed. His Duel Disk was hidden underneath the bench. He really didn't feel like dueling right now. He was still reeling from his lost to Joey.

"Here," Katy said handing him a pretzel. "I brought us something to eat."

"Thanks," Harold said.

"So those were the ones who you used to be friends with?"

"Yeah, Joey, Tristan, and Tea."

"I noticed that Yugi wasn't with them."

"I guess he was off dueling someplace else."

"Well from the way that Tristan guy just slugged you, maybe it's good that you're not friends any more. I mean this is just my opinion, but if they were true friends, they wouldn't have treated you like that."

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"Hey, cheer up. All you need now are two more locator cards and you can go on to the finals."

"That's right. You sure caught on to the Battle City rules fast."

"I'm a quick learner," Katy said.

Suddenly Harold's Armlet started to glow. "What the…"

"What's going on, what's that thing and why is it glowing?"

"I don't know why it's glowing, but something tells me… it isn't good." The two hurried to finish their snack before leaving. "Come on, we need to find a safe place before… uh-oh!" The man who was hurting Katy earlier was standing before them. Katy took a step back as Harold raised his Armlet in defense. Harold then noticed that he was wearing a Duel Disk. _Could he be…?_

"I am Todd of the Four Horsemen, and we are going to duel."

_I was afraid of that. _"You know, just once I'd like to have the option of dueling," Harold said. Todd grunted. "Well, you Horsemen really don't leave me much of a choice, do you? Okay then, eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set."

"Let's duel!"

(H: 4000)  
(T: 4000)

_I hope Harold knows what he's getting into, _Katy thought.

"I'll go first," Harold volunteered drawing his sixth card. "I summon Light-Speed Angel (1) in attack mode! Light-Speed Angel has a special ability: she can attack your life points the moment she's brought to the field." Despite what her name might suggest, the Light-Speed Angel had olive skin and jet-black hair. She had wings on her back and her bare ankles. She flew by and struck Todd on the side.

(H: 4000)  
(T: 2800)

"However, once she does that, her attack points get cut in half," Harold said. "So I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

(LSA: 1200-600)

"My move," Todd said as he drew a card. "I place one card face-down and summon Battle Footballer (2) in defense mode." A robot dressed as a football player appeared.

_Yikes, that monster has over 2100 defense points, good thing it's in defense mode. _"My move, and I'll tribute my Light-Speed Angel to summon Gold Chronos Warrior in attack mode followed by a field magic card called Luminous Spark." The area around them started to get brighter. Todd covered his eyes. "The light too much for you, too bad, because it also increases my monster's attack points by 500!"

(GCW: 1900-2400, 1900-1500)

"Gold Chronos Warrior, attack Battle Footballer!" Gold Chronos Warrior made several quick strikes with its double-edge spear. "I end my turn." _Maybe this guy will be easy to defeat._

Todd started his turn. "I summon Sangan (3) in defense mode. I end my turn."

Harold drew a card. "Gold Chronos Warrior, attack his Sangan."

"Wait, Harold, Sangan has a special effect!" Katy warned.

"What?" But it was too late, as Gold Chronos Warrior already stabbed the monster.

"I tried to warn you, when Sangan is sent to the graveyard, he can summon a monster to his hand."

"How do you know this?"

"I… uh… have one of my own."

"Oh."

Todd took a card from his deck and looked at Harold.

"Uh… I… uh… end my turn." _Man, this guy is not in the mood for small talk, not like his two cohorts._

Todd started his turn. "I activate Spell Economics." Harold remembered that card from when he dueled Chris. That meant only one thing: Todd was going to activate a magic card that required him to sacrifice his life points. "Next I activate Premature Burial to bring back my Battle Footballer. Finally, I activate the magic card Shield and Sword."

"Oh no, that switches the attack and defense points of all our monsters!" Harold cried.

(BF: 100-2100, 2100-100)  
(GCW: 2400-1500, 1500-2400)

"Battle Footballer, attack Gold Chronos Warrior now."

"Reveal trap card: Waboku!"

"I counter that with Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your Waboku." Harold watched as his monster was hit.

(H: 3400)  
(T: 2800)

"Now I sacrifice my Battle Footballer to summon Woodborg Inpachi (4) in defense mode." A monster that looked like a tree fused together with a tank appeared. "I end my turn."

Harold started his turn. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode." Mystical Elf's defense points were decreased because of Luminous Spark.

(ME: 2000-1600)

"And equip her with the Horn of Light increasing her defense power by 800."

(ME: 1600-2400)

"I end my turn."

Todd started his turn. "I play the magic card Weapon Change which switches the attack and defense points of my Woodborg Inpachi."

(WI: 500-2500, 2500-500)

"Next I summon Battle Ram (5) in attack mode! I also switch my Woodborg Inpachi to attack mode. Woodborg Inpachi, attack his Mystical Elf." The machine literally ran over the Mystical Elf. "Battle Ram, attack his life points directly. The wooden ram plowed into Harold.

(H: 1400)  
(T: 2800)

(BR: 2000-1000)

"I end my turn."

Harold started his turn. "I play the magic card Cure Master which raises my life points by 1000.

(H: 2400)  
(T: 2800)

"I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode and equip her with Thunder Whip.

(TNN: 1900-2200)

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack his Battle Ram!" The cat girl cracked her whip and the Battle Ram burst into splinters.

(H: 2400)  
(T: 1600)

"I end my turn." _Why is this guy playing only defense monsters? He must be taking the safe route, so that he doesn't fall into my trap. Strange, he didn't corner me like Aaron and Chris did, he came right out into the open and challenged me directly._

"I play Cure Master."

(H: 2400)  
(T: 2600)

"Next I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. I'll place them face-down and that ends my turn."

"My move," Harold announced. _I hate to admit it, but he's good. He's matching me blow for blow, attack for attack. Our life points are almost even and his Woodborg Inpachi can steamroll my life points. _Harold drew a card. _But this card could help me. _"I set one monster card in defense mode and end my turn."

Todd started his turn. "It's over. Woodborg Inpachi, attack his face-down card!" But as soon as the metal monster was destroyed, Woodborg Inpachi started to short-circuit and then it turned around and went to Harold's side of the field. "What happened?"

"What happened is that you destroyed my Electromagnetic Bagworm (6). Once you did, it gave me control of your Woodborg Inpachi. And since you destroyed it, it gets its attack and defense points lowered.

(WI: 2500-2000, 500-0)

"Since you have no monsters on the field, you have to end your turn and Weapon Change's effect expires."

(WI: 2000-0, 0-2000)

"Now it's my turn." Harold drew a card. _Let's see, to defeat him, I'll need to bring out a stronger monster. The problem is neither of my cards are high-level monsters. I do, however, have his Woodborg Inpachi, which I can use as a sacrifice. The problem is next turn, the effect of Electromagnetic Bagworm wares off. While its points will remain as they currently are, it'll return to his side of the field. Then he'll probably shift it into defense mode which will make it impossible for me to attack it with any monsters that I currently have. Oh well, might as well make the best of it._

_Harold must be having a hard time finding effective strategies with his cards, _Katy deduced. _Sometimes, you just have to hope for the best._

"I summon Pixie Knight (7) in attack mode! Pixie Knight, attack!" The Pixie Knight, whose attack points was raised by Luminous Spark…

(PK: 1300-1800, 200-0)

Drew a short sword and sliced Todd.

(H: 2400)  
(T: 800)

"I set my remaining card face-down and end my turn." _That's it, my hand's empty._

Woodborg Inpachi returned to Todd's side of the field. Todd drew a card. "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode." The rock monster appeared crouching and dwarfed Woodborg Inpachi. "I switch Woodborg Inpachi into defense mode as well. I end my turn."

_He's planning something, I just know it! I better be ready for anything. _Harold started his turn. "I switch Pixie Knight into defense mode and that's it."

Todd drew a card. "I offer two of my monsters on the field as a tribute!"

_Uh-oh, a double tribute, this isn't good._

"So I can summon Sanga of the Thunder (8)!" Harold gasped audibly as a large orange and brown monster with no legs and a Chinese caricature for a face appeared.

"Not Sanga!" _This might prove hard than I originally expected. _"Don't tell me, you're going to summon Gate Guardian, right?"

"No."

"Huh, why?"

"I don't have the other two monsters needed to form the Gate Guardian."

_At least I know he's human. Too bad Sanga gets a power boost because of MY magic card._

(ST: 2600-3100, 2200-1800)

"Sanga, attack Pixie Knight with Thunder Stroke!" A large burst of energy came out of Sanga's face and destroyed the miniature monster.

"By destroying my Pixie Knight, you activated his special ability which lets me take one magic card from my graveyard and put it on top of my deck."

_Harold may be leading in life points now, but as long as Sanga of the Thunder is on the field, Harold's problems just got a lot more complicated, _Katy thought as she watched Harold staring defiantly at Sanga of the Thunder.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Light-Speed Angel  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500  
This monster can attack the moment it is Normal Summoned, Flipped Summoned, or Special Summoned (this takes place outside the Battle Phase). If you do, decrease the ATK and DEF by half.

(2)  
Name: Battle Footballer  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 2100

(3)  
Name: Sangan  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 600

(4)  
Name: Woodborg Inpachi  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK; 500  
DEF: 2500

(5)  
Name: Battle Ram  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000  
If this monster attacks your opponent's life points directly, decrease its ATK by half.

(6)  
Name: Electromagnetic Bagworm  
Level: 3  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 1400  
FLIP: Gives you control of 1 of your opponent's Machine-type monsters until your next end phase. Any monster that destroys this card during battle has their ATK and DEF reduced by 500 points.  
Note: This actually isn't a made up card. It can be won in the Player of Chaos: Joey the Passion computer game.

(7)  
Name: Pixie Knight  
Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 200

(8)  
Name: Sanga of the Thunder  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200


	30. Revelations Pt 2: Thunderous Conclusions

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 78: Revelations Pt 2: Thunderous Conclusions  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The third member of the Four Horsemen turned out to be Todd, the guy who was hurting Katy earlier. Without any preamble, they started dueling. Todd was light on talk and heavy on action, which consisted of mostly summoning monsters with high defense power and switching it with attack power. Finally, Todd pulled out the big guns, Sanga of the Thunder. What do you think he plans to do with it?

* * *

_This isn't good, now that he has Sanga of the Thunder out on the field, all my attacks are basically useless and with 3100 attack points because of my Luminous Spark magic card, not even my strongest monsters can stand up to him._

(H: 2400)  
(T: 500)

_At least I'm leading in life points. _Harold drew the magic card that he brought back because of Pixie Knight's effect. "I play Cure Master once again raising my life points by 1000.

(H: 3400)  
(T: 500)

_At least now, even if he attacks my life points directly, I'll survive… barely._

_I've never seen Sanga of the Thunder in action before, _Katy thought. _That card is almost as rare as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Todd better not attack Harold's life points directly._

Todd drew a card. "I reveal one of my face-down cards, Jar of Greed, which lets me draw one card." Todd did so. "Sanga, attack his life points directly with Thunder Stroke!" A large blast of energy engulfed Harold.

(H: 300)  
(T: 500)

* * *

Far away, watching from an apartment balcony, were Aaron and Chris.

"He's even holding a candle against Todd," Chris commented. Aaron just grumbled. He obviously was still upset about being beaten and knocked out to boot.

* * *

"Harold, are you all right?" Katy asked.

"Peachy," Harold replied standing up. "Wow, I saw Sanga attack before, but it's a whole other thing to experience the attack first hand."

Todd looked annoyed by that comment. "I end my turn."

"My move," Harold said as he drew a card. It was Wingweaver. _Hello, gorgeous, _Harold thought. _Too bad I can't bring you onto the field. I would need to sacrifice two monsters first and something tells me tall, dark, and silent won't give me the chance. _"I can't do anything," he told Todd. "So I end my turn."

Todd drew his card and raised his hand.

_He's going to attack me! This is it, I lost._

But as he got ready to attack, Todd paused. Something, or rather someone was preventing him from attacking. "I reveal my other face-down card, Emergency Provisions. I sacrifice my Weapons Change and Spell Economics magic cards to raise my life points by 1000 for each card."

(H: 300)  
(T: 2500)

"I end my turn."

* * *

"It's about time Jabba put that pansy in his place," Aaron grumbled. 

"At least I didn't have to knock him out to duel him."

"Oh shut up, at least I still have my rare card."

Chris chuckled, he enjoyed seeing Aaron riled up. The kid had a short temper and a big ego, a dangerous combination for any Duelist.

* * *

Harold was still shocked about Todd's non-attack. _He didn't attack me! HE didn't attack ME. What in the world is with this guy?_

"Go," Todd ordered.

"Right," Harold said as he drew a card. _Graceful Charity! Yeah, I need some new cards if I'm going to have any chance against Sanga of the Thunder. The problem is after I draw three cards, I also have to discard two so in reality, it's like I'm only gaining one card, unless I'm willing to sacrifice Wingweaver. Wait a second, maybe I should. _"I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two in return. Harold drew three cards then placed Wingweaver along with one of the cards he drew into his graveyard. _Okay, this could work, all I need to do is hold out for a little while longer. _"I play Soul of the Pure which raises my life points by 800!"

(H: 1100)  
(T: 2500)

"I place my remaining card face-down and end my turn."

Todd started his turn by drawing a card but he still looked reluctant to attack Harold, most likely because of his face-down card. "I switch Sanga of the Thunder into defense mode and end my turn."

"What the heck? You still didn't attack me." _I can't tell if he's just playing with me or if he wants to implement some kind of strategy. Whatever the reason, I can't let this turn pass up. _Harold drew a card. _It's not a monster card, but it should come in handy. _"I place another card face-down and end my turn."

Todd drew a card. "I activate the magic card Barren Wasteland, which destroys your field magic card Luminous Spark."

(ST: 3100-2600, 1800-2200)

"I now place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Time out here, big boy," Harold called. Todd looked up at him surprised. "You've had several opportunities to finish me off yet you didn't. Not that I'm complaining, but what gives?"

"My strategy is none of your business."

"Are you sure you're a real member of the Four Horsemen? Because before, you guys have come right out and attacked me, but you seem to be different, you hold your ground. It's as if something's triggering you not to attack."

"My reasons are my own; I don't have to tell them to a runt like you."

"I think you do," Harold denied.

"What do you mean?"

"Not taking advantage of an easy victory could prove fatal for you in the future. I learned that from Joey Wheeler. When we dueled, he didn't let up. He dueled seriously, always holding the advantage, as a Duelist should. You're obviously hesitant about attacking me. I'm showing you how to beat me, by taking advantage of my weakness."

"Harold, are you nuts?" Katy asked.

Todd smiled. "I'm not going to be the one to defeat you."

"What? Oh, I get it. There're four of you so you're expecting the fourth member to deal a devastating blow to me. Well let your buddy know that I won't go down like some dog waiting to be put out of his misery! I'll continue to fight to the very end! Lets go, it's my move!" Harold drew a card. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

_He's got two face-down cards, _Katy thought. _I bet that's why Todd isn't attacking him. But of the magic and trap cards that I've seen so far, few, if not none of them, have been attack trap cards. They've been supportive. If I was Todd, knowing that, I would attack him right away._

Todd drew a card. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (1) in attack mode! Enough is enough, you want me to defeat you then I will, I won't leave it to my partner. Goblins, attack his life points directly!" The six goblin warriors charged towards Harold

"Reveal trap card: Soul Resurrection!" Harold called out.

"What?"

"I'll explain, Soul Resurrection lets me revive one monster from my graveyard in defense mode and you know what that mean, don't you?"

"You can summon any monster as long as it doesn't have a special power."

"That's right, now I revive… Wingweaver!" Harold's monster reappeared with her arms and her eyes closed.

"But I didn't send Wingweaver to the graveyard!"

"True, but I did. When I played Graceful Charity, one of the cards I discarded was my favorite monster. I knew that you would never allow me to bring out enough monsters to tribute so I decided for an easier approach. Most monsters can be revived from the graveyard without sacrifices. But wait, there's more. Wingweaver's attack points are 2400, 100 points higher than your goblins!"

"I don't think so," Todd countered. "I reveal my face-down card, Negative Gain. If the defense of my enemy's monster is higher than my attacking monster's, I don't receive any damage."

(H: 1100)  
(T: 2500)

"Plus your goblins switch into defense mode after you attack." The goblins sat down and basically acted bored. _Attacking his Sanga would be pointless, he would just use its special ability. But if I can keep getting him to attack like this, I can still turn this duel around.

* * *

_

"That fat tub of lard better win this one," Aaron said. "I'll give him a severe beating if he doesn't."

"Oh just shut up," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"You have no idea the humiliation that pansy gave me!" Chris raised one eyebrow and Aaron looked away. "Okay, maybe you do."

"At any rate, it looks like Wingweaver and Sanga are evenly matched."

"Yeah, but Sanga can neutralize any attack."

"You sure about that?"

Aaron looked at his teammate with wide eyes.

* * *

Harold started his turn by drawing a card. "I'll refrain from attacking this turn. Your move." 

"Now who's afraid of attacking?" Todd asked.

"There's more than one way to attack," Harold said cryptically.

Todd grunted and drew a card. "I equip Sangan with the Sword of Deep Seated raising its attack and defense power by 500 points!"

(ST: 2600-3100, 2200-2700)

"Sangan, attack Wingweaver with Thunder Stroke attack!"

"Reveal face-down card: Reliable Guardian!" Harold shouted as his face-down card revealed itself. "Reliable Guardian raises Wingweaver's defense points by 700 making her able to withstand Sangan's attack."

(WW: 2400-3100)

The large blast of energy surrounded Wingweaver who covered herself in a force field. As the attack subsided, Wingweaver remained.

Todd scowled. "I end my turn."

_I can't keep dodging his attacks forever, _Harold thought as Wingweaver's defense points returned to their original value.

(WW: 3100-2400)

_We both know that. I need to finish this duel now! _Harold drew a card. _Yes! _"I switch Wingweaver into attack mode!" Wingweaver's eyes opened and she flew into the air, a faint glow appearing around her body. "Finally, I activate the magic card Cestus of Dagla which increases Wingweaver's attack points by 500!"

(WW: 2750-3250)

"Wingweaver, attack Sanga now!"

"I activate Sanga's special ability, reducing your attack to 0!"

"I don't think so! Reveal face-down card, Skill Drain!"

"No!"

"Skill Drain lets me take away a monster's special ability as long as I give up 1000 life points."

(H: 100)  
(T: 2500)

Unfazed, Wingweaver continued with her attack and destroyed Sanga.

(H: 100)  
(T: 2350)

"One more thing, Cestus of Dagla takes the life points that you lost in the attack and adds them to my own life points."

(H: 250)  
(T: 2350)

"I end my turn!"

Todd drew a card. "I summon another Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode. I end my turn."

_All right, I have him on the run now._ Harold drew a card. "I play Stop Defense on your Giant Soldier of Stone. Wingweaver, attack his soldier!" With a burst of light, the giant was destroyed.

(H: 2200)  
(T: 400)

_I'm almost there, just one more turn to go._

Todd drew a card. "I play Final Flame which takes 600 life points away from you."

(H: 1600)  
(T: 400)

"I summon Soul Tiger (2) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"This is it," Harold announced. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

_I have to keep attacking his life points directly, _Todd concluded as he drew a card.

"Reveal face-down card: Solar Ray! Solar Ray deals 600 points of damage for every light monster on my side of the field. All I need is one light monster and as it just so happens, I do." A bright flash of light engulfed Todd.

(H: 1600)  
(T: 0)

"The duel's over," Harold declared. "I won!"

Todd sighed in defeat. "I concede, you win."

That fat moron lost," Aaron said. "I'm going to kick his…"

"Wait a second," Chris called back. "Haven't you forgotten?" Aaron stared at Chris at first with confusion, then with realization. A cold smile appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah, this might be interesting. I'll enjoy seeing that pansy squirm."

Harold went up to Todd. "Now, as per Battle City rules, you turn over your rarest card and locator card to me!" Todd nodded and handed Harold Sanga of the Thunder and a locator card. "That makes four locator cards, just two more and I can enter the finals and help Yugi. Just one more of these horsemen to beat, but where would he show up?"

Todd smiled. "The fourth member is already here."

Harold gasped and looked around. The only ones here were himself, Todd, Katy…

Harold took a step back. "Katy… you?"

"Yes, it's true," Katy said firmly, a determined look on her face. "I am the fourth member of the Four Horsemen."

_I don't believe it, the fourth member's been literally right behind me every step of the way and now that she knows my dueling strategies, she can counter them. I'm going to be eliminated from this tournament… and perhaps… be eliminated from life as well!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)

Name: Goblin Attack Force  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 0

(2)  
Name: Soul Tiger  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 2100


	31. Revelations Pt 3: Katy's Secret

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 79: Revelations Pt 3: Katy's Secret  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! With Sanga of the Thunder on the field, Harold had to stall until he could figure out a way to defeat it. It wasn't easy at first, but it did as Harold started to realize that Todd was deliberately not choosing to attack him. As it turned out, Todd wanted to be defeated so the way could be paved for the fourth member. Thanks to a few well-placed trap cards, Harold won the duel. But the real shocker came as it was revealed that the fourth horseman was none other than Katy. Boy, just when you think you know a girl…

* * *

Harold took two steps back, suddenly feeling cornered like a rat caught between a cat and an exterminator. "I can't believe it," he said. "You… you're the fourth horseman?"

"Yes, I am part of the Four Horsemen."

"And you've been trying to get close to me so you could eliminate me!"

"Well… not exactly," Katy said as Todd came over and took off his Duel Disk. "My original plan was to get close to you and let the others duel you to understand your dueling strategies. Todd and I set up that fake-attack just to gain your trust. But… as I watched you duel Todd, something occurred to me, something I did not expect."

"What is it?"

Katy removed Todd's deck and handed it to him. "I… I was actually starting to like you. I've rarely met noble individuals like you; it was like a breath of fresh air, after Aaron's ego, Chris's stubbornness and Todd's stoic-like demeanor." Todd grunted in protest. "No offense, Todd. Harold, believe me from the bottom of my heart when I say that I admire and respect you, I really do, but… I'm under orders to duel you… and eliminate you from the tournament. But… I'm willing to give you a fair chance. I'll give you ten minutes to rest and reconstruct your deck. After that, we're going to duel whether either of us like it or not." Todd moved to Harold's other side.

_Once again, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice, _Harold thought. _But perhaps if I do change my deck around a little, it would throw her off guard a little. _Harold had collected a few extra cards, barely enough to create a side deck. He began removing and adding cards. _Man, I must be the worse judge of character in the world. I was wrong about Mai when I thought she was vane, I was wrong about Pegasus when I thought he was insane, I was wrong about Rebecca when I thought she was rude, and now I was wrong about Katy when I thought she was nice. Looks like I'm all alone once again._

As Harold modified his deck, Todd leaned over and whispered to Katy, "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Katy smiled, "I might lose, but if I do, I want it to be to someone like him."

"But the boss…"

"You let me worry about what the boss will do to me," Katy said.

Harold stood up and held out his deck. "I'm ready," he said taking several deep breaths.

"Right, let's go. Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform."

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set."

"Time to duel!"

(H: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

"I'll go first," Harold said. The sixth card he drew was Guardian of the Throne Room. "I summon Guardian of the Throne Room in attack mode! That ends my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Katy said as she drew a card. "I summon Kagemusha of the Blue Flame (1) in defense mode!"

_Is she kidding? Kagemusha is really weak._

"I also play a magic card called Heart of Clear Water. Finally, I set one card face-down. That ends my turn."

_I see, she must be trying to strengthen her defenses. Well I'm not about to let her do it. _"I sacrifice my Guardian of the Throne Room to summon Dark Witch in attack mode."

"I activate my face-down card, Trap Hole," Katy called out.

"Oh no!" Harold cried as his Dark Witch was sucked into a hole. "I end my turn."

"Thank you," Katy said drawing a card. "I switch Kagemusha to attack mode. I also summon Meda Bat (2) in attack mode. Kagemusha, attack his life points directly!" The warrior attacked by swinging his scythe.

(H: 3200)  
(K: 4000)

"Meda Bat, Dark Blast attack!" The one-eyed bat fired a blast of energy at Harold.

(H: 2400)  
(K: 4000)

_I don't believe it, she almost brought me down to half my life points with just two low-level monsters. I have to strike back now!_

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

* * *

"I think he finally met his match," Chris commented. "Katy is so good she can attack even with low level monsters."

"Finally, that pansy will get what's coming to him," Aaron said.

* * *

Harold drew a card. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode! Attack her Meda Bat!"

"Reveal trap card," Katy called out again. "Negate Attack!" Neo's sword struck a shield and forced him back to his original spot.

"Crap," Harold muttered. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Katy drew a card. It was a trap card called Gravity Bind, playing it would keep all monsters at level four or higher from attacking. She decided to save it for later. "I set a monster in defense mode and switch my remaining monsters to defense mode!"

Harold started his turn. "Neo, attack her face-down card! A metallic pot with a face appeared. No sooner had that happened then the pot exploded taking all of their monsters with it.

"You just destroyed my Cyber Jar. Cyber Jar has two abilities. One is that it destroys every monster on the field and the other is that we get to draw five cards and summon any monster with four stars or lower."

The first card Harold drew was Gold Chronos Warrior. He placed that in his hand. His next card was Thunder Nyan Nyan. The third card was Maiden of the Moonlight (3), and the fourth card was Mystical Elf. The fifth card was Wingweaver. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan and Maiden of the Moonlight in attack mode and Mystical Elf in defense mode."

"I summon another Meda Bat in defense mode, People Running About (4), Oppressed People (5), and United Resistance (6) in attack mode!" Katy's side of the field was crowded with peasants and ancient villagers holding makeshift weapons.

"I end my turn."

"You're looking a little flushed there, Harold, beginning to see what you're up against?"

"How can you be so good? All you have are low-level monsters and you got me shaking in my sneakers."

"You could say I have a good teacher, unlike you who apparently had to learn on the fly."

"I did beat your three cohorts."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm much better than those three."

"No way!"

"Yes way, I could duel circles around the three of them."

"I thought it was unusual that you knew so much about Duel Monsters but wasn't in the tournament."

"Guilty as charged, now if you excuse me, I need to go… make my move that is." Katy drew a card. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Harold started his turn. "I summon…"

"Reveal trap card: Huge Revolution!"

"Huh?"

"Huge Revolution can only be played when I have People Running About, Oppressed People, and United Resistance on the field. Thanks to it, I can send every card in your hand and on the field to the graveyard! Now that I have enough monsters on the field, I can… huh?" Katy noticed that Harold still had two cards in his hand. "I thought I told you to discard all the cards in your hand."

"You did, but these two cards I drew from my deck."

"What, but how? It was still my turn."

"One of the monsters that was in my hand was Electric Snake (7), when you sent it to the graveyard with your trap card, you activated its special ability which allows me to draw two cards from my deck." He looked at his cards: The Forgiving Maiden and Monster Reborn. "My move," he announced as he drew a Mystical Shine Ball. _Nothing I can use to attack but at least I can put up a good defense. _"I summon The Forgiving Maiden in defense mode. And that ends my turn."

"Hah, no problem," Katy said as she drew a card. "I play the magic card Brave Attack!"

"Brave Attack?"

"With Brave Attack, I can have three of my monsters gain up on one of yours. Now, Oppressed People, United Resistance, and People Running About, attack his Forgiving Maiden!" All four of the monsters were destroyed. "I switch my Meda Bat into attack mode and have it attack your life points directly! Dark Blast!" Once again, Harold was struck with energy.

(H: 1600)  
(K: 4000)

_I can't believe how good she is, _Harold gasped. _A few more attacks like that and I'm through! _Harold drew a card. "I summon the Immortal of Thunder (8) in attack mode! Attack Dark Bat now!" Katy's monster was destroyed.

(H: 1600)  
(K: 3300)

_At least I can get one hit in._

Katy wasn't worried about her drop in life points. All her monsters have served a purpose, and that was to bring Harold's life points below 2000. Hopefully, with the almost 2000 point difference she would discourage him enough for him to give up. "Harold, look, we don't have to go through with this, all you have to do is give up. We both don't want to fight, so let's just give up."

Harold looked down at his duel disk and thought about Yugi. _Even when the chips were down, Yugi refused to give up. He won duels, he lost duels, but he never gave up until the very end. Even though Yugi may not consider me his friend any more, I have to follow his example and not give up. _"No, Katy, I can't give up."

"How come?"

"Because I would be turning my back on your friends."

"Huh?"

"When you duel, you're not just representing yourself, but you're representing all those who have dueled you up to that point. If Aaron, Chris, and Todd saw that I gave up so easily, that would be insulting towards them. And I treat everyone with respect, even my opponents."

_Incredible, _Katy thought. _I never met anyone like him, he's really holds up to a kind of code of honor. _"My turn!" Katy drew a card. "I place one card face-down and summon Charcoal Inpachi (9) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

* * *

Aaron slammed the banister. "What the heck is she doing? Why's she toying with him like this?"

"Keep your shirt on," Chris said. "So what if she's messing him up a little, what matters is that he's still one attack away from being defeated."

"Finally, I'll enjoy seeing that little maggot humiliated and ashamed.

Once again, Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Dollars to doughnuts say that your face-down card is designed to help you get back monsters or stave off an attack. "Well I won't give you the chance! I summon Sasuke Samurai #2 (10) and I'll equip it with Heart of Clear Water! Now I'll activate its special ability!"

"Its special ability?"

"First, I give up 800 of my life points!"

(H: 1600)  
(K: 2500)

"Now you can't activate any magic or trap cards for this turn," Katy said with a smile. "Go ahead and try to attack if you want, the fact of the matter is you can't send ANY of my monsters to the graveyard! Now, Samurai, attack his life points directly!" The Samurai raised his sword and cleaved Harold across the waist.

(H: 1400)  
(K: 2500)

"I guess I really have an unfair advantage, knowing your dueling strategies inside and out."

"That's not going to stop me from trying my best," Harold said.

"Well, just for kicks I'll play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards." Katy looked at the two cards she drew. "I end my turn."

_Okay, I have almost half as many life points as she does, and she has dueling skills that would even impress Kaiba. She says that she admires me, but how do I know that is the truth? Her three cohorts have tried to subject me to foul play at almost every turn and she herself had lied to me. I can't give up, but how do I fight someone who knows my deck and has no qualms about beating me? How do I beat a friend?_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Kagemusha of the Blue Flame  
Level: 2  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 400

(2)  
Name: Meda Bat  
Level: 2  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 400

(3)  
Name: Maiden of the Moonlight  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: People Running About  
Level: 2  
Type: Pyro  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 600

(5)  
Name: Oppressed People  
Level: 1  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: United Resistance  
Level: 3  
Type: Thunder  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 400

(7)  
Name: Electric Snake  
Level: 3  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 900

(8)  
Name: Immortal of Thunder  
Level: 4  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(9)  
Name: Charcoal Inpachi  
Level: 1  
Type: Pyro  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 2100

(10)  
Name: Sasuke Samurai #2  
Level: 1  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 300


	32. Revelations Pt 4: Minimum Power, Maximum...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 80: Revelations Pt 4: Minimum Power, Maximum Effort  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Katy was revealed as the last of the Four Horsemen. She explained that she originally met Harold to get close to him and learn his dueling strategies. Would you believe that she actually started to like him? Who knew? Anyway, the two started dueling. Even though Katy was playing low level monsters like Meda Bat and Charcoal Inpachi, she managed to bring Harold down to less than 1400 life points. Can Harold gather up the strength needed to beat someone who has supported him through thick and thin?

* * *

Joey let out a whoop of joy. "Check it out, guys, six locator cards!"

"I can't believe you got them so quickly," Tristan said, then when he saw Joey's sour glance, he amended, "I mean I thought you had to risk one locator card at a time, so risking two means you got the job done in half the time."

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Serenity," Joey said.

"Why don't you let me tell her," Tristan suggested.

"Not on your life, bucko," Joey said slapping Tristan upside the head. Tea and Solomon laughed. "They're such children," Tea said.

"Boys will be boys," Solomon agreed.

* * *

"Don't tell me you're going to give up, Harold," Katy said. "I'm just starting to have fun."

"That's only because you're leading in life points," Harold pointed out.

(H: 1400)  
(K: 2500)

"I've studied your moves through your duels with Joey and the other Horsemen. The strategy that I have is perfect and I'll continue using it."

_She's right, _Harold admitted. _She knows all my strategies and can counter them easily, I'm like an open book to her, what can I… _Harold suddenly recalled something Katy said earlier. _"Try to attack if you want, the fact of the matter is you can't send ANY of my monsters to the graveyard." _

_That's right, I can't send any of her monsters to the graveyard, but I can still attack them! _"My move!" Harold drew a card. "Perfect, I summon Gradius in attack mode! Gradius, attack her Samurai!" The fighter jet unloaded its laser arsenal on the samurai. It wasn't destroyed.

(H: 1400)  
(K: 1500)

"Congratulations, I see you figured it out," Katy said.

_She was trying to help me? What is with this girl?

* * *

_

Joey looked up and saw the Gradius jet in the distance. "Hey, it's that jet thing that Harold used in his duel against me!"

"That's right," Solomon confirmed. "It's Gradius."

"Do you think that means Harold is dueling?" Tea asked.

"Aww, who cares about him, lets talk about something worthwhile, like me instead."

* * *

A/N: I like to thank my sister for giving me the copyrights on that sentence as well as the one that goes "Pay attention to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

"Let's go check it out." Joey took off with Tea and Solomon following. Tristan rolled his eyes and followed suite.

* * *

"Looks like both of them are in the same boat," Chris observed.

"I hate to admit it, but Katy is the best out of all of us," Aaron commented. "She'll put that pansy in his place."

"Especially when she activates her most powerful card," Chris added.

* * *

Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Solomon approached the duel from Harold's backside.

"It is Harold," Tristan recognized.

"Who's he dueling?"

"Hey, that's that girl who was cheering him on during your duel, Joey," Tristan realized.

"Good job, Harold, you figured out Heart of Clear Water's one weakness," Katy congratulated. "Although the monster can't be destroyed, it can still be attacked."

"And damage calculation can still be applied," Harold finished. "I wouldn't have thought of it without your help."

* * *

"Why is she helping that pansy?" Aaron asked. "She's supposed to eliminate him, not encourage him!"

* * *

Joey was getting it. "I see," he said. The others looked at him. "Yugi and I did the same thing during our Duelist Kingdom duel."

"Hey, that's right," Tea said. "Bakura said that you two were dueling your hardest so that whoever won would be at his best when he faced Pegasus."

"Bingo, Tea, that's what we were doing then and that's what she's doing now, she's trying to bring Harold's dueling game up to top notch."

"But why is she doing that?" Tea asked.

"Ya' got me," Joey shrugged.

* * *

"You figured out that, but you'll need more to beat me," Katy said. "My move!" She drew a card. "I place one card face-down and play Share the Pain. Now we both have to send a card on the field to the graveyard. You don't have a choice in the matter, but I choose to sacrifice my Sasuke Samurai!" Gradius and Sasuke Samurai disappeared. "I end my turn."

_Most of Katy's monsters are low-level monsters so it could take another couple of turns before my life points reach 0. _"I play Cure Master raising my life points by 1000!"

(H: 2400)  
(K: 1500)

"I also summon Mystical Shine Ball in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"I summon D.D. Trainer (1) in defense mode. I end my turn."

"I reveal one of my face-down cards, Soul Resurrection which brings back my Dark Witch in defense mode and I'll sacrifice her to summon Gold Chronos Warrior in attack mode. I end my turn." The only card Harold had left was Monster Reborn. He also had another face-down card.

"You should know by now that power isn't everything," Katy said as she drew a card. "I play Nightmare Steel Cage!" A cage rose up around Harold and Gold Chronos Warrior. "Now you can't attack for two turns!" Harold was frustrated by that. "I end my turn."

Harold drew a card. "Since I can't do anything purposeful, I'll pass this turn."

"I summon Gigobyte (2) in attack mode. That ends my turn."

Harold drew his third card. "I pass again." The cage started to dissolve.

Katy drew a card. "I summon Kozaky (3) in defense mode."

Harold drew his fourth card. "I switch Gold Chronos Warrior into attack mode! Gold Chronos Warrior, attack her Kozaky!" The monster was destroyed. "I end my turn."

* * *

"Man, she's good," Tristan said. Catching Tea's dirty look, he said, "I mean in dueling."

* * *

"Katy, what are you doing, finish him off!" Aaron called.

* * *

If Katy heard him, she chose to ignore him and instead drew a card. "I play Alliance Summons which lets me summon two low level normal monsters from my deck as long as I discard my entire hand afterwards. So now I summon Mokey Mokey (4) and Goblin Calligrapher (5) in attack mode! Next, I reveal my face-down card, The Law of the Normal! Since I have five low level monsters on the field, we both have to discard our entire hands and destroy any monsters higher than level 2." Gold Chronos Warrior was destroyed and Harold and Katy discarded their hands. "Now, all monsters attack!" Harold was pummeled with attack after attack.

(H: 1150)  
(K: 1500)

"You don't have my skills, what can you do to win?"

"Whatever I can," Harold said drawing a card.

"I reveal my final face-down card, Gravity Bind!" The ground around the field started to shake.

"What's going on?" Harold asked.

"Gravity Bind prevents any monsters with four stars or higher from attacking. That means that most of your monsters are helpless."

* * *

"That Gravity Bind card can put a stop on any attacks Harold makes," Solomon said.

"Does Harold have any monsters with lower than three stars?" Tea asked.

"A few, but I doubt he can make them worth anything," Joey replied.

"Looks like Harold will be eliminated," Tristan said solemnly.

"I hope not," Tea muttered.

* * *

"I knew it, now that Gravity Bind is on the field, Katy has all but won," Chris said.

"Yes, eradicate that foolish nobody!" Aaron ordered.

* * *

_With that Gravity Bind card, even if I summon a powerful monster, it won't be able to attack! Katy has never lost control of this duel, even for a minute. Looks like I'm about to be hanged and she's holding the noose._

"You got any more moves you'd like to make?"

"As a matter of fact, I would," Harold said. "I play Graceful Charity which causes me to draw three cards and discard two." _Man, nothing here that would clench this duel for me. I know I can win this if I just think of a strategy, but the problem is she saw all of my strategies while at the same time incorporating hers around…_

_"I guess I really have an unfair advantage, knowing your dueling strategies inside and out."_

_"The strategy that I have is perfect and I'll continue using it."_

_That's right, her strategy is perfect, so maybe I could use it as well. _"I summon Shining Angel in defense mode! I also place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"You know Shining Angel can't attack, right? Well that'll be your downfall! I activate Pyramid Energy which increases all level 1 monsters' attack points by 2000!"

(CI: 100-2100)  
(GC: 400-2400)  
(DT: 100-2100)  
(MM: 300-2300)  
(G: 350-2350)

"Charcoal Inpachi, destroy Shining Angel!" And that's what happened. "D.D. Trainer, attack Mystical Shine Ball!" Harold clutched his Duel Disk to his chest, eyeing one of the buttons. "Gigobyte, attack his life points directly!"

"It's not over yet, activate face-down card," Harold commanded. "Waboku!"

For the first time since the duel began, Katy scowled. "Shoot, I forgot about that card."

"You probably also forgot about Pyramid Energy's cost effect," Harold said. "Every monster that it affects is destroyed after they attack." Five explosions engulfed the field. "And by destroying Shining Angel, you activated its special effect which means I get to summon a monster from my deck and I choose White Magician Pikeru (6)!" A little girl wearing what looked like one of Joey's Scapegoats for a hat and a white dress with pink hair appeared.

"I end my turn," Katy said with baited breath.

Harold drew a card. "Since I have a monster on the field, White Magician Pikeru's special ability activates, raising my life points by 400!"

(H: 1550)  
(K: 1500)

"Katy, thank you," Harold said. "You've helped me today in ways you wouldn't believe. I am now ready to face almost any challenge, and the fiercest foes. And even though you're part of the group that wants me dead for some strange reason, I still consider you my friend."

Katy looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean… you're not angry at me for lying to you?"

"True friends forgive each other for doing stupid things," Harold commented.

"Harold, I… I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Maybe you don't, but you have one like me anyway. But this is a duel, and as Joey once told me, a true Duelist finishes a duel to the end. I summon Venus the Agent of Creation in attack mode! Venus, attack her life points directly!" Venus fired three orbs of light at Katy, all of which hit their mark.

(H: 1550)  
(K: 0)

"Congratulations, Harold, you won, you beat the Four Horsemen," Katy said with a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I don't have a locator card to give you, but I do have a rare card to give you." She threw a card to Harold. "This card was given to me by my mother; she said that it often reminds her of me. I don't think the picture looks a thing like me but I'm thinking it would really help out your Wingweaver."

"Thanks, Katy. But… your boss, he'll be upset that I'm still running around, won't he? Will he punish you?"

Katy shrugged, "Even if he does, it's worth it if I got to meet somebody noble. Good luck in the finals, Harold, I'll be rooting for you all the way."

"Thanks, Katy." The two gripped hands. Then Katy turned and walked away.

"Come on, Todd, let's go." Todd stared at Harold. Finally he gave him an abrupt nod and followed after Katy.

* * *

Down the street, Katy and Todd ran into Aaron and Chris.

"You stupid runt," Aaron said grabbing the collar of Katy's shirt. "The boss wanted you to destroy him, not make friends with him."

"Well considering who I pal around with, can you blame me?"

Aaron wound up and was ready to knock Katy's head from her shoulders when Todd reached out and gripped Aaron's punching arm hard. "Don't," the heavyset boy simply said.

Aaron ripped his arm out of Todd's vice grip and let go of Katy. "You're not worth my time," he said and walked away. The other three also walked away.

Katy took one last look at Harold's form. _See ya' around… bro.

* * *

_

As Joey turned to leave, Solomon said, "You know, Joey, I think Harold's on his way to becoming a great Duelist just like you."

"Hey, I don't mind knowing people who are fierce opponents and good friends too, like Yugi."

"Oh come on, you mean you're going to ignore what he did to Se… I mean Yugi."

"Tristan, sometimes its best to let things go," Tea said.

* * *

Harold watched as the Four Horsemen left. _Katy… I'm sure we'll meet again some day. _He looked around. "So once again, I am alone."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: D.D. Trainer  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Gigobyte  
Level: 1  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 350  
DEF: 300

(3)  
Name: Kozaky  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 400

(4)  
Name: Mokey Mokey  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 100

(5)  
Name: Goblin Calligrapher  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 400

(6)  
Name: White Magician Pikeru  
Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 0


	33. Tag Team Pt 1: The Skyscraper Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 81: Tag Team Pt 1: The Skyscraper Duel

Episode Basis: Double Duel Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! To Harold's shock, Katy was devastating him with only low level monsters aided by cards like Law of the Normal and Gravity Bind. But despite all of this, he still considered Katy his friend. Harold began duplicating Katy's strategy by summoning low level monsters. And he won. They parted on good terms, but when you got right down to it, Harold is now alone again, but stronger and wiser.

"I have great news, Serenity," Joey Wheeler told his sister. "I finally have enough locator cards to get into the Battle City finals!"

"That's fantastic, Joey," Serenity said. "I always knew you would be a finalist. I have some great news too: the doctor's said I could take my bandages off tonight! And I want the first thing I see is my brother dueling in the finals. The problem is Mom has to work and can't bring me down to Battle City."

"Well I have to head for the finals, but I'll send someone to pick you up."

"Thanks, Big Brother."

Joey clicked off Tea's cell phone and whooped in excitement. In fact, he was so excited that he threw it into the air. With an audible gasp, Tea grabbed the cell phone before it struck the ground (with one hand).

"So what's up?" Tristan asked.

"My sister's getting her bandages off tonight and she wants the first thing she sees to be me kicking butt in the finals!"

"No surprise there," Tea said putting away her cell phone.

"The only problem is I need someone to pick her up."

"Hey, how about me," Tristan suggested.

Joey ignored him. "I'd like to pick her up myself, but I need to get to the finals place in time."

"I can do it!" Tristan volunteered.

"But who can I find on such short notice?"

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" Tristan called.

"It needs to be someone she recognizes, someone she feels comfortable with."

"Hey, right here," Tristan said pointing to him self.

"Yugi, Harold, and Mai are all busy with the tournament so that's out, who can…"

"HELLO! ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD, I'LL DO IT!" Tristan shouted strangling Joey Homer Simpson-like. He then took off.

"Hey, wait…" Joey shrugged. "Oh well, he is kind of like family."

Tea and Solomon laughed. Tea then saw something behind Joey and gasped. "Oh no!" Joey and Solomon turned and saw Bakura being held up by a boy about their own age with tanned skin and blonde hair dressed in a pink sleeveless hoodie and black pants wearing a Duel Disk. Bakura had a bandage around his arm, a bandage that was seeping blood.

"Please, help me, I think he's hurt," the strange boy called.

"Bakura!" Tea, Joey, and Solomon cried as they ran over to him. "What happened?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know," the boy replied. "I just found him lying on the ground. I tended to his injuries the best I could. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, we're buddies," Joey said. "Bakura, pal, what happened?"

"I… don't know," Bakura stammered. "These guys… jumped me in the street and beat me up for no reason."

Solomon called for a taxi. "I'll take Bakura to the hospital," he said.

"Thanks, Mister Moto," Tea said as the taxi drove away.

Yami-Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba walked on the street to the Aquarium. "I hope you're leading me to the right place," Yami-Yugi said.

"Relax, your friends are here," Kaiba assured him. Yami-Yugi pulled ahead and ran towards the entrance. Kaiba scratched his head and thought, _I'll never be able to figure out why he's so devoted to that third-rate Duelist. I'm the only one he needs to worry about._

"By the way, my name's Namu," the boy introduced.

"Namu, huh, well I'm Joey and this is Tea."

"Thank you so much for helping Bakura," Tea said.

"It was the least I could do," 'Namu' said.

Joey then noticed the Duel Disk. "Hey, are you a Battle City contestant?"

"Oh, this, yeah, but I'm not really that good. I hope you're not thinking of challenging me."

"Relax," Joey said slapping Namu on the back a bit too hard. "I already have six locator cards so I don't need to duel any more, at least not until I get to the finals."

"You have six locator cards already? Wow, you must be strong."

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I was the Duelist Kingdom Runner-Up."

"So you must be very strong. Hey, I only have a few more locator cards to go, but the opponents are probably strong and hard to beat, can you give me some tips sometime?"

"Hey, no prob," Joey said. As Joey went into Duel Monsters 101, Marik spoke telepathically to his Rare Hunters. _"Now's the time, my Rare Hunters, bring me what I seek, namely the two remaining Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle, and make sure Little Yugi stays out of my way permanently. And just in case you fail, I have a backup plan, involving those who are closest to him."_ Joey was so busy showing off his vast knowledge of Duel Monsters, that he didn't notice the Rare Hunters slowly surrounding them.

Yami-Yugi ran into the Aquarium only to find it empty. He went up to a man who was mopping up water. "Excuse me, was there a duel here?"

"Why yes there was," the man replied. "But it ended about ten minutes ago."

"No," Yami-Yugi moaned as Kaiba and Mokuba came up to them.

"Doesn't one of them have a cell phone you can call?" Mokuba asked.

Yami-Yugi gasped, he was so distraught that he was blind to the obvious. "You're right, Mokuba. Where's a phone?"

"There's one outside," the man said. Yami-Yugi turned and ran out.

"Joey, look out!" Marik cried. Joey turned just in time to get slugged by a Rare Hunter. "Joey!" 'Namu' was caught in a strangle hold by a Rare Hunter while another moved in to punch him within an inch of his life.

"Joey!" Tea started to run to him but she was caught by another Rare Hunter. "Let me go!"

"Tea, Joey, run!" Namu pleaded.

"No way," Joey said. "There's no way I'm going to let someone be beat up!" He charged forward and slugged a Rare Hunter. Without missing a beat, he turned and delivered a powerful elbow to another. "Get out of here before I really get upset," Joey threatened. But just then, he was bashed in the back of a head by a tall dark-skinned man wearing a purple cloak. A bit of a tattoo could be seen on the side of his face.

Tea's cell phone rang. The Rare Hunter that was holding her picked it up and pressed the answer button. Yami-Yugi's voice could be heard at the other end. "Tea, are you all right? Tea… Tea, answer me!"

"Yugi!" She cried before Odion deliver a quick chop to her neck knocking her out. The last thing Tea saw was Namu laying on the ground and the Rare Hunter stepping on her cell phone.

Yami-Yugi slammed the receiver back on the cradle. "We're too late," he told the Kaiba Brothers. "The Rare Hunters have already got to them."

"Relax," Kaiba said like it was no big deal. "We can track them down again. Even if that wimp isn't using his Duel Disk, Kaiba Corp.'s satellites should be able to pick it up. Just be ready to duel the moment we set eyes on him."

"Yes, yes, yes, I already agreed to it, there's no need to keep reminding me."

"Seto, we have a problem," Mokuba called from the laptop. "Our tracking screen just lost track of Joey's Duel Disk."

"What, how can that be?"

"I don't know, but I'm going back to base to find out. I'll radio once we pick up the signal again."

"Go to it," Kaiba instructed. Mokuba packed up the laptop and took off.

"Kaiba, could it be possible that the Rare Hunters have infiltrated your computer system somehow?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"It's a possibility, but highly unlikely," Kaiba replied. "Kaiba Corp. has some of the best anti-virus and firewall software in the world. The only way that could happen is if they had someone on the inside. And if that is the case…" Kaiba slammed his fist against his palm. "Then they better be far away from me because I'm merciless with dealing with traitors even more so than I am when I'm dueling."

As Mokuba ran down the street towards Kaiba Corp, he had the distinct feeling that he was being followed. He turned around and spotted some Rare Hunters. _Uh-oh, this doesn't look good, _Mokuba thought. He turned to go down a side street but the Rare Hunters cornered him.

A loud cackle came from above him as a Rare Hunter wearing a purple cloak with gold stripe running along the sleeves jumped down.

"What do you want?" Mokuba asked.

"You, and once a Rare Hunter sets his sights on his prey, he doesn't give up until the prey is caught. And you, my delicious little morsel, are caught!"

As a nurse gave Serenity a check up, she said, "I heard the Doctor saying you can take your bandages off tonight."

Serenity nodded. "That's right, and I want the first thing I see to be my brother dueling in the Battle City finals!"

"Joey's very lucky to have a sister like you."

Serenity shook her head, "I'm the lucky one, to have a Big Brother like him."

As Yugi and Kaiba walked down the street, they were unaware that they were being watched by two Rare Hunters from a rooftop.

"There they are," one said.

"Cirrus reports that they have the boy."

"Good, now it's our turn." With moves that did not match someone of his small size and shape, one of the Rare Hunters acrobatically leapt from rooftop to rooftop, twirled around a lamppost and landed with gymnast grace in front of them.

"Rare Hunter!" Yami-Yugi gasped. "Where are my friends?" The Rare Hunter pointed behind them. The two Battle City Duelists turned to see Mokuba being dangling from a flying helicopter.

"Seto, help me!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba turned to the Rare Hunter. "Now you've made me mad. If you hurt my brother in any way, I'll crush you with the entire weight of Kaiba Corporation!"

"You're hardly in a position to be making threats, Kaiba," the Rare Hunter said. "But if you want to see your brother again, you'll meet me and my partner up on that skyscraper." The Rare Hunter pointed to a tall building in the distance. "Oh, and Yugi, you would be wise to come too, if you ever want to see your friends again." With a laugh, the Rare Hunter took off in the same fashion as he arrived.

"Yugi," Kaiba addressed. "Looks like your enemies are now my enemies as well. But remember this, I'm only in this to save Mokuba."

"Fine, but if we don't hurry, we won't see any of them ever again!"

"Right."

Yugi and Kaiba arrived at the roof of the skyscraper. The roof was divided into four glass squares. Two Rare Hunters, one tall and one short, stood on the far end of the glass squares. Yami-Yugi and Kaiba took up position on the other two.

"All right, we're here," Kaiba announced. "Now release your hostages!"

"You two will have to duel us first," the short Rare Hunter said.

"Who are you?" Yami-Yugi demanded to know.

The Rare Hunters laughed then revealed their faces under their hoods. They were each wearing a mask, one white and one black one.

"I am Lumis, the Mask of Light," the short Rare Hunter wearing the white mask introduced.

"And I am Umbra, the Mask of Darkness," his partner introduced.

"These are the same two Rare Hunters from the alleyway," Yami-Yugi realized.

"Seems like you two haven't gotten enough punishment," Kaiba said.

"But this time, it will be different, before we wanted you to beat us, now we'll crush you!"

"You wish!"

"Just get on with the rules," Yami-Yugi said.

"Very well," Umbra said. "This shall be a Double Duel. The two of you against the two of us, we all get 4000 life points and both players must be defeated for the opposing team to win."

"Now look below you," Lumis instructed. Yugi and Kaiba looked down. "The roof we're standing on is above a fifty-story office building and extends all the way to the bottom. In the corners of each glass square is an explosive within a counter that keeps track of our life points. The moment the counter reaches zero, the glass will break and whoever is unfortunate to be standing over it at the time will fall to their doom!"

Umbra took over again, "And according to Battle City rules, once you lose, we get your Egyptian God Cards."

"First things first, let me see my brother to see if he's all right."

"Don't worry, your brother's fine, but where you're going, they don't allow visitors."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Yami-Yugi said. "Eject holo-emitters!"

"Right, duel tray transform!"

"Scan deck!" Lumis shouted.

"Life points set," Umbra reported.

"Let's duel!" They all shouted.

(L: 4000)

(Y: 4000)

(U: 4000)

(K: 4000)

"To make this fair, we each take a turn before attacking," Umbra offered.

"Agreed," Yami-Yugi said.

"Then I'll go first," Lumis volunteered. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. Your move, Yugi."

"Fine, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." _Nobody can attack until all the Duelists have gone through a turn. Hopefully by then, we can pick up on their dueling strategy._

"I summon Shining Abyss (1) in defense mode."

"Now it's time for you to see how we duel together!" Lumis announced. "I play a magic card called Mask of Brutality. I'll equip it to Umbra's monster raising its attack points by 1000!"

(SA: 1600-2600)

"You mean you already have a monster with over 2600 attack points?" Kaiba asked bewildered.

"Relax, Kaiba, Mask of Brutality has a cost," Yami-Yugi said. "They have to pay 1000 life points to keep it in play."

"Not after I activate this magic card," Umbra rebutted. "Masked Doll negates all cost effects. Our dueling strategy will crush you!"

"If you can work as a team, then so can we," Yami-Yugi said.

"No thanks," Kaiba denied. "Teamwork is for boy scouts. I can win this duel and save my brother on my own." Kaiba looked at his hand. "I place two cards face-down and summon Vorse Raider (2) in attack mode."

_Kaiba must know that Vorse Raider is weaker than Lumis's monster, _Yami-Yugi thought. _He's either planning on sacrificing it next turn to summon a stronger monster or he's going to use his two face-down cards._

In fact, sacrificing Vorse Raider was precisely what Kaiba had in mind. And Lumis knew it. _If Kaiba thinks he's going to summon a stronger monster, he has another thing coming._

"Now we each went through a turn," Kaiba said. "Time to see whose strategy is better."

"Don't forget, our decks are designed to work in harmony with each other," Lumis told them.

_Unless Kaiba and I work together, we'll never win this duel, _Yami-Yugi thought. _The fate of our friends… and the world… depends on it._

To Be Continued

Duel Monster Database

(1)

Name: Shining Abyss

Level: 4

Type: Fairy

Attribute: Light

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1800

(2)

Name: Vorse Raider

Level: 4

Type: Beast-Warrior

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 1900

DEF: 800


	34. Tag Team Pt 2: Sacrificial Seal

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 82: Tag Team Pt 2: Sacrificial Seal  
Episode Basis: Double Duel Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Marik and Yami-Bakura set a trap for Yugi and his friends. Marik pretended to befriend Joey and Tea and then have his Rare Hunters attack all of them. Joey was knocked out and Tea and Mokuba were captured. Yugi and Kaiba were lured to a skyscraper where they had to duel Lumis and Umbra, the two Rare Hunters who tried to halt their progress once before. But Lumis and Umbra's decks are designed to work together while Yami-Yugi and Kaiba barely get along. This definitely won't be easy.

* * *

"You're about to see our true power," Lumis announced as he drew a card. "I play Mask of the Accursed!" Another mask appeared and attached itself to Beta the Magnet Warrior. "Now not only can Beta not be sacrificed, but you lose 500 life points for every turn it remains on the field. Next I set one card face-down and end my turn."

_That's probably a trap card he set on the field, _Yami-Yugi thought. _Wait a second, Lumis hasn't summoned a monster yet, I bet that's his strategy! Umbra has mostly monster cards and Lumis has mostly magic and trap cards._

"Since it's your turn now, you lose 500 life points," Lumis informed him.

(L: 4000)  
(Y: 3500)  
(U: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

Yami-Yugi grunted and drew a monster. It was a level 6 monster called Beast of Gilfer (1). _Perfect, I can sacrifice Beta to summon it and get rid of that mask at the same time._

_Yugi better not screw this up and take me down in the process, _Kaiba thought. _I've already beat these two once before and I'll do it again._

"I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior…" Yami-Yugi began.

"Reveal face-down card, Mask of Restrict! Now neither of you can sacrifice a monster which means all your high power monsters are useless including your God Cards."

Yami-Yugi growled in frustration. "I set a card face-down and summon Kuriboh in defense mode. Kaiba, the only way we'll be able to win this duel is if we work as a team."

"Don't tell me how to duel, Yugi," Kaiba snapped.

Umbra started his turn. _I could attack Yugi's Magnet Warrior, but then I would lose the effect of Mask of the Accursed. I could also attack Kaiba's Vorse Raider but then Kaiba would just activate his trap cards._

"Go ahead and attack," Lumis instructed through a transceiver inside Umbra's mask. "I'll cover you."

"Right, I place one card face-down. Now, Shining Abyss, attack Vorse Raider now!'

"You just triggered my trap," Kaiba announced. "Ring of Destruction!" A ring with fireballs attached to it appeared. "I'll attach Ring of Destruction to Shining Abyss not only destroying it but dealing direct damage to both of our life points."

"It won't be Umbra's monster who's destroyed," Lumis said. "I counter with Cursed Transfer moving Ring of Destruction onto Vorse Raider. Now we'll lose 1900 life points."

"Kaiba, careful, Lumis and Umbra are up to something."

"Stay out of this, Yugi. I play Ring of Defense, now Ring of Destruction will only affect your life points."

"You mean your life points," Umbra countered. "I play Spell Transfer with moves your Ring of Defense to my side of the field. Now I won't lose any life points." Kaiba's monster was destroyed and his life points drained.

(L: 4000)  
(Y: 3500)  
(U: 4000)  
(K: 2100)

"Shining Abyss, attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

_If Kaiba gets hit, he loses! _Yami-Yugi realized.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan arrived at the hospital to pick up Serenity. "Hey, Serenity," he greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Serenity replied straightening her pink shirt with yellow sleeves. "I have to tell you, Tristan, I'm feeling a little nervous about this. I mean… what if the operation didn't work?"

"Nah, the Doctor said it went perfectly! In fact, he said you could take them off now if you wanted to."

"I know, but… I want it to be just the right moment. I want the first thing I see to be my brother dueling."

"Well no matter when you choose to take them off, we'll be there to support you."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Tristan, I really needed that."

"No sweat, now let's hit the road."

* * *

Nearby, Solomon was keeping vigil over Bakura. "Hang in there, Bakura," he said. As he went to rewet the cloth for Bakura's forehead, Yami-Bakura opened his eyes and smiled evil-like.

* * *

"Let me go!" Tea cried as her captors shoved her into a room full of cardboard boxes. "Let me out, you psychos!" She cried pounding on the door. When she didn't get a response one way or another, she looked around at her surroundings. _Who are these guys, what do they want? _Tea suddenly recalled what Ishizu told her and Yugi at the museum.

* * *

_"There is a dark force, growing in strength with each passing day. A dark force that, if left unchecked, shall plunge the world into eternal darkness and torment. Only the Pharaoh who has locked the Shadow Magic away can save the world using the same dark power."

* * *

_

_These must be the guys who are after Yugi! _Tea realized. _And that means he's in danger and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

* * *

_

"It's all over for you, Kaiba!" Lumis told Kaiba. "Shining Abyss, attack Kaiba with Darkness Orb!" Kaiba braced himself for the attack.

"Go, Multiply!" Yami-Yugi commanded. A wall of Kuriboh appeared in between Kaiba and the monster.

Kaiba turned to Yugi with a furious look. "Don't do me any favors, Yugi, next time I'll do it myself."

"Kaiba, if you ever want to see your brother again, we have to help each other," Yami-Yugi explained. "If one of us falls, the other won't stand a chance against their combined assault."

"Are you questioning my skills as a Duelist?" Kaiba challenged.

"I'm saying that we have to combine our forces if we have any chance to beat these Rare Hunters. I protected you this turn, if you don't do the same, then I won't be able to come to your aid next time you need it."

"Good riddance," Kaiba spat.

"Well isn't this a pleasant sight," Lumis mused. "Looks like there's trouble in paradise."

"Only makes our job a whole lot easier," Umbra commented. "But in the mean time, we need to clear the field of Yugi's Kuriboh."

"Leave that to me," Lumis said. "Just be ready to attack again."

"Right."

* * *

Tea struggled to remain stationed on top of the pile of boxes that were stacked towards the top window. "Just… a little…" the boxes couldn't hold her any longer and Tea tumbled to the floor, a box falling over her head in the process.

"Let me go, you creeps, when my Big Brother gets to you, you'll be sorry," a voice said as a new person came into the room.

"Who's there," Tea wondered as she lifted the box from over her head. "Mokuba!"

"Tea!"

"They grabbed you too?"

"Yeah, they grabbed me while I was coming to look for you and the others. Now they're probably going to use us as bait."

"Bait for what?"

"For Yugi and Seto's rare cards, both of them now have Egyptian God Cards, the most powerful cards ever made. The Rare Hunters will probably use us as bargaining chips."

_All this just to get a few Duel Monster cards? _Tea wondered. _I think there's something more to this.

* * *

_

"It's my turn," Kaiba said as he drew a card. It was his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _My Blue-Eyes! But as long as Mask of Restrict is on the field, I can't sacrifice any of my monsters to summon it. But if I'm going to have any chance of rescuing my brother, I have to find a way to summon it. _"I place one card face-down and summon Battle Ox in defense mode."

"Hey Lumis, let's show them some more of our team work."

"You got it, Umbra. I play Mask of Dispel which neutralizes your Multiply magic card." Immediately the wall of Kuriboh diminished to one very scared little Kuriboh. "Mask of Dispel also takes away 500 life points from you. Next I summon Grand Tiki Elder (2) in attack mode. Tiki, destroy his Kuriboh!" The monster rammed Kuriboh.

(L: 4000)  
(Y: 2500)  
(U: 4000)  
(K: 2100)

Yami-Yugi apprehensively drew a card. _Chain Destruction, this lets me remove a card from a player's hand. But that won't help me. I also have Card Destruction which allows us all to abandon our current hands and draw new ones. I'd like to use it, but I can't tell what Kaiba is holding, I could be making him discard something that can help us. What choice do I have? Kaiba doesn't want to work as a team and I have no idea what his strategy is._

"What are you waiting for, Yugi?" Kaiba asked. Yami-Yugi looked at him with a questioning glance. "You definitely can't make things worse than you already have. I have a card that can help, but thanks to your blundering, I can't summon it. It's better off in the graveyard."

_He WANTS me to destroy his hand. _"Fine, then, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"This is where your journey comes to an end," Umbra announced. "I play the ritual card Curse of the Masked Beast. Now I sacrifice both of our monsters so I can summon the Masked Beast (3)!"

"What is that?" Yugi and Kaiba asked as a huge centaurish looking monster appeared.

"This will be the most powerful ritual monster you will ever come across," Umbra announced. "With over 3200 attack points, it could easily wipe out the both of you! And with your Magnet Warrior unable to protect you, your life points are wide open! Masked Beast, attack Yugi's life points now!"

"Battle Ox, defend him," Kaiba ordered. The Battle Ox leapt in between Yami-Yugi and the attack.

Lumis and Umbra both gasped, "How could you do that?" Lumis asked.

"This is a double duel, so I used my monster to protect my partner's life points."

"Kaiba, thank you," Yami-Yugi said relieved.

"Don't misunderstand me I only did it to repay you for what you did with your Kuriboh."

"Still, I'm grateful."

"You're a fool," Umbra insulted. "You sacrificed your only monster to protect your partner."

"Soon, we'll move in for the kill," Lumis added. "And then you'll be done for!"

"Not if Yugi returns the favor right now," Kaiba said.

"Oh, I will, how's this? I reveal my face-down card, Card Destruction!"

_Perfect, _Kaiba thought.

"No," the Rare Hunters cried out.

"Yes, now we must all send the cards in our hand to the graveyard and draw new hands."

"And now I'll reveal one of my face-down cards," Kaiba volunteered. "Monster Reborn, which I'll use to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba's dragon appeared on the field snarling. "This is the price you pay for using my little brother to get to me. Go, my Blue-Eyes, attack!" He let out a triumphant laugh.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Beast of Gilfer  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2500

(2)  
Name: Grand Tiki Elder  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800

(3)  
Name: Masked Beast  
Level: 8  
Type: Fiend/Ritual  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3200  
DEF: 800


	35. Tag Team Pt 3: Cooperation

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 83: Tag Team Pt 3: Cooperation  
Episode Basis: Double Duel Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Between organizing their own strategies and arguing with each other, Yugi and Kaiba were having trouble with Lumis and Umbra. Especially when the Rare Hunters activated a mask card that prevented the two top Duelists from tributing monsters. It seemed like Yugi and Kaiba were able to get their act together when they protected one another from attacks by the Rare Hunters' powerful monsters. And things really started looking up when Kaiba brought out his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Meanwhile, Mokuba and Tea are being held captive by Odion and the Rare Hunters. Who will survive through this and who will "change?"

* * *

"Now do you see, Rare Hunters?" Yami-Yugi was asking. "Your monster is no match for the combined power of our decks!"

"Oh give it a rest," Kaiba said. "This teamwork speech of yours is getting old. I'll do whatever it takes to win this duel and rescue Mokuba myself."

"Kaiba, this isn't just about you, my friends are also in danger!"

"That's your problem."

"Kaiba, we need to help one another."

"Hello, have you forgotten something?" Umbra asked. "Our Masked Beast has 3200 attack points, 200 points more than your dragon."

Kaiba cringed.

"Go ahead and attack," Yugi whispered to Kaiba.

"What?"

"Trust me."

_Is Yugi trying to make me lose this duel? No, it wouldn't benefit him. He wouldn't be able to stop them and rescue his friends. _"Blue-Eyes, attack his Masked Beast with White Lightning!"

Umbra snickered, sure that his Masked Beast would remain.

He was wrong.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's White Lightning struck the Masked Beast head on. The monster remained for a moment then was disintegrated.

"What, how can our Masked Beast be defeated, it had higher attack power!" Lumis complained.

"I'll explain," Yami-Yugi said. "When I discarded my Beast of Gilfer, I activated his special ability of lowering a monster's attack points by 500."

(L: 4000)  
(Y: 2500)  
(U: 3700)  
(K: 2100)

"You see, Kaiba, you need my help more than you know."

"Crap," Kaiba said. _Yugi's just trying to take the glory for destroying their monster. It was my Blue-Eyes that made the attack, and I will be the one that will win this duel._

_I won't let myself fall prey to that Blue-Eyes. _"I set a monster in defense mode and two cards face-down." _I have an idea on how to destroy that dragon, but I need to hang on long enough to do it._ "And since it's your turn, Yugi, you lose 1000 life points."

(L: 4000)  
(Y: 1500)  
(U: 3700)  
(K: 2100)

_I have to take this chance, _Yami-Yugi thought. _Even if I don't destroy Lumis's monster, I can at least get him to use up one of his trap cards. _"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, attack his face-down card!"

_No, I have to save my trap card for Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. _Lumis watched as his Four-Faced Beast (1) was destroyed.

"You idiot why didn't you use your face-down cards?" Umbra asked.

"I didn't want to waste them on small fish."

_Lumis and I have no monsters left, _Umbra thought. _If that Blue-Eyes attacks us now, we're done for!_

Sensing his partner's worry, Lumis whispered through their transceiver, "Don't worry, I still have a plan."

* * *

"Don't worry, Tea," Mokuba assured her, "There's no way my Brother will let them get away with this. But if I could only get a message out to him to let him know where we are, unfortunately the Rare Hunters took my laptop."

Tea looked up at the high window and the large stack of cardboard boxes. "There may be a way," she said.

Meanwhile, Joey was tied up in another room. He moaned as he came to. "What hit me… huh, where am I?" The door opened and Odion walked in. "Hey, tall, dark, and ugly, let me go, I got friends in high places!"

"You are going to become my slave," Odion said.

Behind Odion, Marik activated the Millennium Rod.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Joey screamed as he felt all thoughts leave him. His brown eyes grew dull.

* * *

"Do we have any more boxes?" Tea asked.

"No, that's it," Mokuba replied.

"Then stand on my shoulders." Tea and Mokuba were stacking boxes to the high window. But despite all the boxes, they were still feet short of their goal. So, as Tea suggested, Mokuba stood on her shoulders. Mokuba pushed open the window.

It was then that Cirrus, the Rare Hunter who captured Mokuba, ran in along with several guards. "Stop them!"

The box tower that Tea and Mokuba built started to give away. Tea and the pile of boxes crashed down on the Rare Hunters. "Mokuba, run, find your brother and Yugi!" Tea called out.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Mokuba said.

"Mokuba," Tea muttered just before she was grabbed.

Cirrus burst from the pile of boxes. "You hold her, you two, grab some others and follow me. We're going after that brat!" Cirrus and a squad of Rare Hunter guards ran out of the warehouse. "Now where is that brat?"

"There he is!" A guard called out pointing to Mokuba who was running down an alley.

"Get after him or Master Marik will have our heads!"

* * *

It was now Umbra's turn. "I summon Rogue Doll (2) in attack mode."

"That's the best you got?" Kaiba asked laughing. "You must be very desperate."

_What is he up to, _Yugi wondered. _He wouldn't knowingly summon a weaker monster unless…_

"Rogue Doll, attack Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!"

"What an idiot," Kaiba said.

"I activate my trap card: Mask of Weakness," Lumis said. A large purple mask appeared on the Blue-Eyes' chest.

"My Blue-Eyes!"

"Mask of Weakness lowers your dragon's attack points by 700!"

(BEWD: 3000-2300)

"It's still not strong enough."

"It will be after I activate my other face-down card, Mask of Brutality which I'll equip to my Rogue Doll increasing his attack points by 1000!"

(RD: 1600-2600)

_No, my Blue-Eyes will be destroyed!_

"Go, Mystical Rift Panel," Yami-Yugi commanded activating his trap card. A fairy carrying a mirror appeared. "Mystical Rift Panel takes Mask of Brutality and transfers it to another monster and the monster I choose is Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

(BEWD: 2300-3300)

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, counterattack!" The Blue-Eyes fired a White Lightning burst which destroyed the Rogue Doll.

(L: 4000)  
(Y: 1500)  
(U: 2000)  
(K: 2100)

Kaiba growled in frustration. _Yugi helped me again, my Blue-Eyes would've been destroyed if he hadn't activated that trap card. As much as I hate depending on others for help, I will need Yugi's help to beat them, but in the end, it will be my superior dueling skills that will prevail this day._

"How could you have let my life points go down like that?" Umbra asked Lumis.

"Me? It was your monster!"

"But it was your magic card that Yugi transferred!"

"How interesting," Yami-Yugi mused. "This might prove to be their undoing." Kaiba grunted in agreement.

_If Lumis's mistake causes me to get hit by that Blue-Eyes again, I'm done for, _Umbra thought. _From now on, it's every Duelist for his self! _"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

* * *

"Oh man, we're going to be late," Tristan complained as he made a mad dash for the train with Serenity following by way of holding her hand. The two got on board just as the train was pulling out of the station. "Phew, just made it," Tristan said as he led Serenity to her seat. "How are you feeling, Serenity?"

"Nervous," the girl replied. "I'm a little nervous about taking my bandages off."

"You'll do fine," Tristan assured her. "I promise, everything's going to be all right."

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

* * *

"It's my move," Kaiba said. "And you're about to feel my wraith!" Kaiba drew a card. "Blue-Eyes, attack Umbra directly with your White Lightning!"

_Kaiba's making a rash action, _Yugi thought. _Doesn't he see Umbra's face-down card._

"You activated my trap card," Umbra said. "Mask of Impregnability, this protects me from all direct attacks for one turn!"

"That was a close one," Lumis commented.

_I think it's time for a little psychological attack, _Kaiba thought. "Tell me something, Lumis, what do you think would've happened if I attacked you with my dragon instead?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Do you think Umbra would've used his magic card to help you out?"

"Uh…"

"Kaiba, what are you doing?" Yami-Yugi asked.

Kaiba ignored his dueling partner, "That's the danger of having to rely on somebody else, you can never tell when they're going to turn their back on you. In the end, there's only one person you can truly depend on, and that's yourself. Believe me, I know."

"Don't listen to him, Lumis, of course I would've used it to protect you."

_I'm not so sure, _Lumis thought.

_Ah, I see what he's doing, _Yami-Yugi realized.

_Maybe Kaiba's right, _Lumis wondered. _Master Marik always did like Umbra the best. From now on, I'm dueling on my own.

* * *

_

"Hey Tristan," Serenity called. "Thanks for everything, showing me my Brother's duels, taking me to Battle City."

"Shucks, Serenity, it was nothing."

"Not to me, I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Tristan bawled inwardly. _I'm stuck in the friend zone!

* * *

_

Tea struggled against the metal bands that held her to the chair. She heard footsteps as someone walked into the room she was being held in. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that it was Joey. "Joey, boy, am I glad to see you. Help me get these braces off, will you? Then we need to find Yugi." Tea then noticed that Joey was eerily quiet. "Joey… Joey, is something wrong? Joey… Joey, you're scaring me."

Joey raised his head to look at Tea. His eyes were dark and blank. "I'm not Joey," he said in a dronish voice. Tea jumped in her seat.

Odion stepped into view behind Joey. Tea turned and scowled at the big Rare Hunter. "What did you do to him, you creep?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," Odion said as Marik crept up behind Tea and pressed the Millennium Rod to the back of her neck.

* * *

Knowing that he had to work on his own now, Lumis drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards." _Nuts, this hand doesn't look too promising. But maybe I can get the cards I need from Umbra. _"I place one card face-down and activate Card Exchange. Normally, Card Exchange allows me to exchange my hand with my opponent's, but since this is the double duel, I can exchange my hand with any other player and I choose you, Umbra!"

"No, Lumis!" Umbra wined.

"If you're not going to help me then I'm just going to have to take the cards I need."

Umbra sighed angrily, "All right, all right." The two met in between their squares and exchanged their hands.

Lumis looked at the hand. "Yes, this is much more like it. I play the magic card Chosen One!" Three cards appeared face-down with a top in between all of them. "Right now, I have two magic cards and a monster card face-down on the field. If the spinner chooses a magic card, all three cards get sent to the graveyard. But if it chooses the monster card, I get to summon it right to the field without a sacrifice."

"Are you nuts, those are MY cards you're risking," Umbra pointed out.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." The spinner went through several rotations and finally came to rest on a card. "Yes, it's the monster, now I summon the mighty Des Guardius (3)!" A large human covered in masks appeared. "Des Guardius has enough attack power to finish that Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the rest of your life points! The only question is who to attack first." _With only low-level monsters on the field, I could finish Yugi off in a split second. But on the other hand, there's that Blue-Eyes… if I choose to attack Yugi, Kaiba would just come back and destroy me in return. And with 300 points difference between the attack points of our monsters, that dragon is too dangerous to remain unchecked._

"It doesn't matter who you attack, Lumis," Umbra said. "For soon, they both will be gone forever!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Four-Faced Beast  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Rogue Doll  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Des Guardius  
Level: 9  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3300  
DEF: 3000


	36. Tag Team Pt 4: Obelisk Emerges

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 84: Tag Team Pt 4: Obelisk Emerges  
Episode Basis: Double Duel Pt 4

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaiba sent his Blue-Eyes White Dragon into action against Lumis and Umbra. With Yugi playing back up with magic and trap cards, this dragon was destroying monsters like it was nobody's business. Kaiba started to realize that perhaps having Yugi around was a necessary evil. Kaiba was able to turn Lumis and Umbra against each other, planting seeds of doubt in their minds. Despite all this, Lumis was able to summon Des Guardius, a monster more powerful than Kaiba's dragon. Meanwhile, Mokuba was able to make an escape from where the Rare Hunters were holding him but Tea and Joey were taken over by Marik's Millennium Rod.

* * *

Mokuba ran through the streets of Domino, a team of Rare Hunters not far behind. Mokuba turned over trash cans and went over benches in hopes of eluding his pursuers. Finally, Mokuba tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. When he turned around, Cirrus, the Rare Hunter in charge of pursuing him, was standing over him.

"Nobody escapes the Rare Hunters," Cirrus said with a cackling laugh. "Now you're going to come back with me, my little morsel. And you'll suffer the same fate as your two friends!"

Mokuba backpedaled but the Rare Hunter was literally inches from him.

Suddenly an invisible force slammed into Cirrus and sent him crashing into a store window. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pick on kids?" Harold asked lowering the arm that contained his armlet.

"Harold, boy, am I glad to see you," Mokuba said relieved.

"You're going to regret crossing the Rare Hunters, boy,' Cirrus said.

"Bring it on, Chumley," Harold said.

"Get him!" The Rare Hunters guards surrounded Harold.

"Oh goody, I needed some exercise," Harold said. He pointed his Armlet at the ground and used the force to propel himself into the air. He enlarged the circle of archaic symbols and used it to plow the Rare Hunters into the ground. "Pay back hurts, doesn't it?"

"Thanks for your help, Harold, but I need to get to Kaiba Corp. now."

"Then climb on." Harold bent down and Mokuba climbed onto his back. Harold used his Armlet to propel the two of them onto rooftops. He began roof hopping towards Kaiba Corp.

"This beats walking," Mokuba said.

* * *

At the duel, Lumis was relishing in his summoning of Des Guardius. "Your fate is in my hands now, boys," he told Yugi and Kaiba. "Now, which of you should I attack first? Yugi has only 1500 life points left…"

(L: 4000)  
(Y: 1500)  
(U: 2000)  
(K: 2100)

"And your two Magnet Warriors won't help you very much. However…" Lumis's gaze shifted to Kaiba. "That Blue-Eyes could prove rather troublesome in the future. So many choices, so little time…" Lumis's eyes shifted from Yugi to Kaiba. "I've made a decision," he announced. "Des Guardius, attack Yugi's Magnet Warrior!"

"Wait," Umbra intervened.

"What is it now?" Lumis asked annoyed.

"Lumis, we're supposed to be a team!"

"So what?"

"So, allowing Kaiba's Blue-Eyes to remain on the field could prove disastrous!"

"Shut up, Umbra, I know what I'm doing! I'll attack Yugi's Magnet Warrior!"

"But that dragon is the biggest threat!"

"What's wrong, Lumis, scared?" Kaiba asked. "I don't blame you; cowards always take the easy way out."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"If the shoe fits."

_Wait a second, _Yugi thought. _Kaiba's trying to goad Lumis into attacking his dragon._

"I'll show you who the coward around here is, Des Guardius, attack Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Des Guardius aimed its scepter at the dragon and destroyed it.

(L: 4000)  
(Y: 1500)  
(U: 2000)  
(K: 1800)

Kaiba was clearly disturbed about losing his Blue-Eyes. _Yugi better not make me regret saving him. _He turned to his rival/partner. "It's your move, Yugi, destroy them!"

"Right," Yami-Yugi said drawing a card.

"Don't forget, because of my masks, you lose 1000 life points!"

(L: 4000)  
(Y: 500)  
(U: 2000)  
(K: 1800)

"It doesn't matter," Yami-Yugi said. "This duel is almost over. I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

"Go ahead and summon as many monsters as you like, without the ability to sacrifice, all you have are wimps."

"There's more than one way to summon an all-powerful monster, as Kaiba has already shown you. And now I'm about to show you again. Monsters, transform!" Yugi's three magnet warriors broke apart and combined together to form a new monster that looked like a mix-and-match version of the three Magnet Warriors. "Behold, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (1)! And with 3500 attack points, it's more than a match for Des Guardius."

"Excellent, Yugi, now attack and avenge the destruction of my Blue-Eyes!"

Yami-Yugi narrowed his eyes at his opponents. _Something's not right. Valkyrion clearly has more attack power, but Lumis and Umbra don't seem worried. I wonder… could Des Guardius have a special ability, an ability that keeps it from being destroyed or affecting the player's life points?_

"What are you waiting for, Yugi, attack! Attack now or you'll be sorry!"

"I set a card face-down." Seeing that Kaiba was ready to pounce on him, he said, "Calm down, Kaiba, we need to duel intelligently, not recklessly. Don't worry, the key to winning lies in your hands."

Kaiba looked at his dueling hand. Playing Card Destruction had brought Obelisk the Tormentor into his hand. _He's right, the only way to win is by summoning my Egyptian God Card, but as long as Mask of Restrict is on the field, I can't sacrifice any of my monsters… wait a second, perhaps that's the key, but it will require Yugi to give up his monsters like I gave up mine. As much as I hate relying on someone else, I'll do it if it'll help save my brother! _"We can win this."

Yami-Yugi returned the smile. "Yes we can. Valkyrion, attack Des Guardius now!" Valkyrion flew up and sliced Des Guardius destroying it.

(L: 3800)  
(Y: 500)  
(U: 2000)  
(K: 1800)

As the smoke cleared, a large mask remained in Des Guardius's place.

"I was afraid of this," Yami-Yugi said.

"When you sent Des Guardius to the graveyard, you activated its special ability. When it's destroyed, it leaves behind Mask of Remnant which can control any monster that attacks it." The mask smashed itself onto Valkyrion's face and the metallic warrior changed to Lumis's side of the field.

"Well done, Lumis."

"Thank you, Umbra, now destroy Yugi so I can take care of Kaiba."

"Right, first I'll play the magic card Masquerade which lets me control Lumis's monster for one turn." Valkyrion floated in between Lumis and Umbra. "Valkyrion, attack Yugi now!"

"Not so fast, reveal face-down card: De-Fusion! De-Fusion separates Valkyrion into its three separate pieces and stops your attack."

"Now it's my turn," Kaiba said. "And I already figured out a way around your no sacrifice rule."

"What, how could you?"

"You see, the specifics of the trap card say that we're not allowed to sacrifice any of our own monsters, but it doesn't say anything about our opponent's monsters."

"But I don't have any monsters," Umbra protested.

"What about them?" Kaiba pointed to the three Magnet Warriors. "Now I activate the magic card Soul Exchange, sacrificing all three of the Magnet Warriors so I can summon my Egyptian God card, so come forth, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" The building shook violently as the giant god monster rose up behind Kaiba. Kaiba let out a triumphant (and rather demonic) laugh.

* * *

Mokuba could see it from the helicopter. "My brother's Egyptian God Card!" He hooked his miniature computer into the helicopter's automatic navigation system and plotted a course straight for Obelisk.

* * *

Harold also saw it from a nearby rooftop. "Kaiba must be in a battle," he figured.

* * *

The Rare Hunters trembled before Obelisk who let out a menacing roar. "This is for my brother, and my Blue-Eyes. Obelisk, attack Umbra directly with your Fist of Fury!" Obelisk wound up and brought his fist down on Umbra. Umbra screamed in pain.

(L: 3800)  
(Y: 500)  
(U: 0)  
(K: 1800)

"No, Umbra, come back!" Lumis cried.

Umbra kept tumbling. Pulling a cord hidden within his cloak, a parachute opened up. Umbra glided until his parachute got caught on a flag pole.

"Give up, Lumis," Yami-Yugi said. "You know when you're beaten!"

"I'm not letting him off the hook that easily, Yugi, I won't be satisfied until I give him a taste of Obelisk's wraith too."

Lumis let out an inhuman scream and clutched his head as his body glow a faint yellow. "Go ahead and defeat him, you fools, he's already served his purpose," Lumis said in a maniacal tone. Yami-Yugi immediately knew what was going on: Marik had taken possession of him like he did with Arkana and the Rare Hunter who stole Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "As has his partner."

"Has he gone mad?" Kaiba asked.

"No, he's under the control of Marik," Yami-Yugi explained. "He's the one holding Mokuba and my friends' hostage."

"Observant as always, you fool," Lumis-Marik said. "But don't think that just because you won, you're going to be rescuing them any time soon. Obelisk pales in comparison to the Egyptian God Card I have. Soon, Obelisk will be mine. And as for you, Pharaoh, I will soon reclaim Slifer from you and obtain your Millennium Puzzle! Tell me, how good of a Duelist is your friend, Joey Wheeler? Why don't you duel him and find out? He's at the docks waiting for you."

"Leave him alone!" Yami-Yugi demanded. "Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding behind puppets like a coward?"

"But controlling others is so much fun. It's even more fun when I get to turn them against their former friends. Soon, you will hand over everything to me!"

Kaiba grabbed Lumis by the collar of his cloak and shook him, "I demand that you release Mokuba right now!"

"Save your breath," Yami-Yugi grumbled. "Marik clearly has no intention of letting any of them go free."

Marik released his control of Lumis and the Rare Hunter collapsed to the ground.

"Marik doesn't care about others' feelings," Yami-Yugi said more to himself than to Kaiba. "All he's looking for is to satisfy his own greed and bloodlust."

"Yugi, here." Kaiba threw him a locator card. "Now we both are qualified for the finals."

"How can you think of a Duel Monsters Tournament at a time like this? We have to find my friends and your brother." A strong wind suddenly picked up as a helicopter appeared. Yami-Yugi immediately noticed the KC logo. "Isn't that one of your choppers, Kaiba?"

The door opened and Mokuba hopped out. "Seto, Yugi, am I glad I found you guys."

"Mokuba, are you all right?" Kaiba asked.

"No worse for wear," Mokuba said with a smile.

"Mokuba, what about the others, Joey, Tristan, Tea, are they all okay?"

Mokuba's head lowered in remorse. "I don't know about Joey or Tristan but Tea was fine up until she helped me escape."

"Tea helped you escape?" Kaiba questioned. Mokuba nodded. Kaiba turned to Yugi. "Hop in; as much as I dislike your little fan club, I'm always one to repay a debt. So let's go save your friends. And any rate, the third Egyptian God Card might be there as well." Yami-Yugi nodded. Everyone climbed in and the helicopter took off.

* * *

"I thought I'd stop and pick us up some lunch," Tristan said as he re boarded the train loaded down with lunch boxes. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got you a little bit of everything."

"Thanks, Tristan," Serenity said.

As Tristan ate, he noticed that Serenity was quiet, "Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"I guess… I'm still just a little nervous about taking my bandages off," Serenity said. "I must be crazy, aren't I?"

"Nah, feeling scared is natural. Trust me, you're going to be just fine."

"Yeah, I'll be fine… once I see my brother dueling."

"That's the spirit. Joey will give you the courage needed to take off your bandages and you'll give Joey the courage he needs to win the tournament.

* * *

_Hold on, Joey, Tea, we're on our way, _Yami-Yugi thought as he stared at the cityscape.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Valkyrion the Magna Warrior  
Level: 8  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3850


	37. The Final Card Pt 1: Two for One

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 85: The Final Card Pt 1: Two for One  
Episode Basis: Loosely based on The Rescue

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! With Lumis controlling Des Guardius, he had this duel guaranteed for him and Umbra. Attacking Yugi would bring his life points down to 0 but attacking Kaiba would get rid of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a bigger threat than Yugi's Magnet Warriors. Kaiba willingly gave up his precious dragon to the slaughter so that Yugi could remain in the game. Yugi combined his Magnet Warriors into Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior, but the Rare Hunters were able to seize control of Yugi's powerful monster. But it was Kaiba with the trump play as he used his Soul Exchange magic card to summon Obelisk the Tormentor and clobbered Umbra. Marik took control of Lumis and told Yugi that his friends were now under his control. Mokuba, having escaped his pursuers with Harold's help, appeared in a Kaiba Corp. helicopter. Kaiba offered to help Yugi rescue his friends as compensation for Tea helping Mokuba escape and they all took off for the docks. I'm afraid to ask if Marik's cruelty can go any further.

* * *

_I hope Mokuba's all right, _Harold thought as he walked down the street that Kaiba Corp. was on, fresh from depositing Mokuba at Kaiba Corp. _The kid seemed really desperate to find his brother. Knowing Kaiba, I'm sure he's all right._

"Just give up, you little whelp, you can't stop both of us!"

"Huh?" Harold looked around and it sounded like the voice was coming from a side street. He followed the voice until he found its source.

* * *

On board the Kaiba Corp. helicopter, Mokuba reported, "Twenty minutes to the spot where Joey is."

"I hope we hurry," Yami-Yugi said solemnly. "Who knows what sick and twisted games Marik's playing with them." He turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba, how did Tea help you escape?" Mokuba looked at his brother like he was asking permission to respond to Yugi's question. When Kaiba made it clear that it didn't matter to him whether Mokuba answered or not, Mokuba recounted the tale of the boxes. "So that's probably how we should go in."

Kaiba opened his eyes and cast an annoyed glance at Yugi. Hoping to prevent another argument between the two Duelists, Mokuba responded, "I don't think it would help, Yugi, shortly after I escaped, the boxes fell apart. If they hadn't, Tea would've escaped along with me. They probably moved Tea to another room since then."

"I see. Mokuba, did you see any other way into the place where you were being held?"

"Sorry, Yugi, no, only the entrance they brought me through and the top window are entrances that I've seen."

"I guess there's no way to enter the warehouse without alerting the Rare Hunters to our presence."

"Yugi, we're traveling in a helicopter," Mokuba pointed out. "They'll probably hear us from a mile away."

"Good point."

"Yugi," Kaiba addressed. "Is it true that Marik has the third Egyptian God Card?"

"As far as I can tell, he does, and he said that it was more powerful than Slifer or Obelisk put together."

"I doubt it," Kaiba said. "As you have proven, the way a card is used is just as effective as how strong it is. I've already learned how to master my Egyptian God Card, you should learn how to master yours."

"Maybe, but…"

"But what?" Mokuba asked.

"I guess I should tell you… the Rare Hunters are not just after the Egyptian God Cards."

"Well what else could they want?"

"This." Yami-Yugi held up his Millennium Puzzle.

The Kaiba Brothers stared at the object. "They're after a lucky neck charm?" Kaiba asked skeptically.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle, Marik believes that obtaining it along with the three Egyptian God Cards will guarantee him infinite power."

"And if you believe that, I have some oceanfront property in Kansas you'll like."

"Mock me if you want, Kaiba, but don't take Marik likely, he is more dangerous than Pegasus."

"Pegasus was an idiot he thought taking over my company would be fun."

"According to legend, the Millennium Puzzle was too strong to remain intact. The Ancient Egyptians thought that the wrong person might gain their hands on its power, so it was ordered shattered and placed in a temple."

"And how do you know all this?" Mokuba asked.

Deep down, Yami-Yugi was surprised that he knew it, but he chalked it up to what Ishizu said at the museum.

* * *

_"If you choose to participate in this tournament, you will gradually recover your memories."

* * *

_

"I know this because I am not Yugi Moto."

That revelation shocked the Kaiba Brothers. "Okay," Mokuba said slowly. "If you're not Yugi Moto, then who are you?"

"The body that you are looking at is that of Yugi Moto, but when Yugi put together the Millennium Puzzle, he released me, the Spirit of a Pharaoh who existed 3000 years ago!"

Kaiba gasped as he recalled the illusions Ishizu showed him…

* * *

_The doors on the opposite end burst open and a man entered. He was dressed exactly like the priest on the stone tablet, and it did look like him. Several guards rushed at him with spears but the priest just held out something that looked like a scepter and with a burst of light flung the soldiers all around the room._

_"Where is the Pharaoh?" The priest demanded. Looking around, he saw the throne and stormed towards it. Suddenly a cloaked figure stepped between the priest and the throne. "Out of the way, Avatar, my battle is with the Pharaoh, not with you!"_

_"Never, traitor!" The one called Avatar declared. "I will stop your tyrannical campaign right here and now!"_

_"Stand aside!" The priest commanded and raised his gold scepter. Avatar held out his hand. Something around his wrist started to glow too._

_The priest lowered his scepter. "Apparently, this shall not be decided by magic items, but by our own Spirit Guardians!"_

_"Agreed," Avatar said. Both combatants held out their hands and five large stone tablets, each bigger than a person appeared face-down in front of them._

_"Attack," the priest commanded. A creature appeared before him._

_"Arise, my Spirit Guardian," Avatar commanded and he summoned a monster as well: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1. The dragon obliterated the priest's creature with a fireball._

_"One way or another, you will be stopped," Avatar decreed._

_"Your dark forces will not stand a chance against my light!" Avatar said._

_"The only dark force here is the one that's sitting behind you." The Pharaoh was unmoved by the priest's insult._

_"Insolent dog!" Avatar insulted._

_"Arise, La Jinn!" The priest commanded. A genie, which looked a lot like Kaiba's monster, appeared._

_"I call upon the ancient spirits of the stone!" Avatar commanded. "Combine my two dragons into one! Fusion!" Two of the images on the stone tablets intermingled to form a large winged serpent monster. "Attack La Jinn!" The dragon let loose with a blast of energy that destroyed the genie._

_"You will now suffer for the mistakes of your Pharaoh," the priest announced._

_"The only one who will suffer here is you," Avatar retorted. "You will rot in the underworld for betraying your oath and killing your comrades!"_

_"I will make you see the evil of your ways in one method or another!"_

_"My monsters," the priest declared. "You have all served me faithfully, and I will now honor your sacrifices by calling upon you one more time!" La Jinn and the priest's first creature appeared. "Now, turn your spirits over to me so I can summon the ultimate beast of destruction!" The monsters turned into orbs of light which were absorbed by the priest's scepter. "I now sacrifice you two so I can summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon seemed to rise directly from the priest. Even the Pharaoh rose from his throne in shock. "Now, my white dragon, eliminate his monsters!" All the stone tablets and monsters on Avatar's side were destroyed. "Now attack him directly! White Lightning!" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacked Avatar directly. The cloaked figure's hood fell off and the Pharaoh gasped. He actually held out his hand as if trying to grab Avatar from the approaching blast. But it was too late, as Avatar was disintegrated leaving nothing but a gold-colored arm band with strange symbols on it. The Pharaoh dropped to his knees. The priest aimed his scepter at the Pharaoh. "Now, Pharaoh, her murder shall be avenged!"_

_The Pharaoh got up and stared harshly at the priest. The priest seemed to relish in his destruction. "An eye for an eye," he said._

_The Pharaoh held out his hand as the upside down pyramid around his neck started to glow.

* * *

_

"This is the biggest load of crap that I've ever heard," Kaiba snapped. "Yugi, I won't allow you to fill Mokuba's head with such nonsense!"

"Believe me or not, that's your decision, but I swear everything I've told you was true."

Kaiba scoffed at that comment.

But Mokuba's thoughts were different. _I agree with Seto that something like that is hard to believe, but… _he thought back to Duelist Kingdom and how Pegasus's strange eye zapped him. _There are things that happened on Duelist Kingdom that I can't explain, and for a while, it did feel like I was trapped in some sort of dark place. I know Seto won't believe it, but… maybe I can give Yugi… or whoever he is… the benefit of a doubt. _Mokuba checked his mini computer. "We'll land in twenty minutes, guys."

* * *

Harold finally found the source of the voice who was throwing all the insults. Two guys in purple cloaks have cornered a kid and they all were now dueling. The purple cloaked guys had two warrior monsters with 1800 attack points. The kid had a Sangan in defense mode.

The kid looked scared out of his wits.

"What kind of Duelists gang up on kids?" Harold demanded to know. He briefly recapped how the Four Horsemen cornered him. Harold didn't wish to see that happen to anybody.

"Leave us, maggot," one of the purple cloaked figure said.

"Yes, you don't know what you're dealing with," the other said.

"Two sleaze balls who think its fun to pick on those weaker than themselves!"

"Rare Hunters duel by their own standards!"

"Ah, so you're the Rare Hunters that I've heard so much about. In that case, beating you in a duel will be a snap."

"And why would we want to duel you?"

"Because I know you Rare Hunters just love collecting rare cards."

"So?" Harold showed them the card Katy gave him. "No way, that's the only one of its kind! I have to have it!"

"Yes, we'll deliver that rare card to Master Marik and he'll surely reward us!"

"Since this is a special card, why don't we do this by special rules," Harold suggested stepping around to the kid's side. "We'll each start with 8000 life points and each side will duel together. And nobody attacks until after each player has laid a monster on the field."

"We agree to your terms, right, Mary?"

"Yes, Joe, we do." Harold realized that one of them was a woman.

"All right, let's get this party started. Eject holo-emitters, duel tray transform, scan deck, life points… reset." He turned to the kid. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Kevin, Kevin Hunter," the kid stuttered in replying.

"Hunter… hmm… where have I heard that name before? Oh well, time to duel!"

(H&K: 8000)  
(M&J: 8000)

"I'll go first," Harold volunteered. "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode! That ends my turn. All right, Kevin, you're up."

"Right," Kevin said firmly as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1) in defense mode. I also place one card face-down and end my turn."

Joe laughed as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Dark Blade (2) in attack mode! I end my turn."

Now it was Mary's turn. "I activate Frontline Base that lets me summon a union monster."

"Union monster?" Harold questioned.

"You'll see, now I special summon Pitch-Dark Dragon (3). I also set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Okay, now let's really turn it up," Harold said drawing a card. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode! Neo, attack her Pitch-Dark Dragon!"

"Reveal trap card: United Rebellion!" Mary announced. "This can only work when I have a union monster and ONLY a union monster on my side of the field. I can make the attacking monster attack its controller's life points directly." Neo turned and sliced Harold.

(H&K: 6300)  
(M&J: 8000)

"Nuts," Harold moaned. "I end my turn."

"My move," Kevin said. "I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth (4) in defense mode and set one card face-down."

"Mary, let's show them the secret of union monsters."

"Yes, Joe, go for it."

"Right! Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon, combine your selves into one!" To Kevin and Harold's shock, the two monsters combined. Now the Dark Blade was riding on the Pitch Dark Dragon. "Once they unite, Dark Blade's attack power is increased by 400 points!"

(DB: 1800-2200)

"Plus it can inflict damage to your life points. Dark Blade, attack Witch of the Black Forest!" The Dragon dive-bombed the witch and destroyed her.

(H&K: 5300)  
(M&J: 8000)

"By destroying my Witch, you allowed me to move a monster with low defense power into my hand." Kevin showed them the monster: Slate Warrior (5).

"So those are Union monsters, monsters that can combine with other monsters without the use of Polymerization card," Harold muttered.

"I set one card face-down and separate our union monster into its two separate parts." Dark Blade leapt off of Pitch-Dark Dragon. "Next I'll tribute my Pitch-Dark Dragon to summon Kiryu (6) in attack mode!" _On Joe's next turn, he can combine the two to give Dark Blade even more power._

"My move," Harold announced. "And I'll tribute my Shining Angel to summon Gyakutenno Megami (7) in defense mode."

"I'll just place a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"This is too easy," Joe said as he started his turn. "I combine Dark Blade with Kiryu increasing Dark Blade's power by 900!"

(DB: 1800-2700)

"Dark Blade, attack his face-down card!"

"Reveal trap card: Sakuretsu Armor!" Kevin shouted. "It destroys your super Dark Blade." Both warrior and dragon were destroyed.

"I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted," Mary countered. "Which brings my Kiryu back to the field.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Harold said to Kevin.

"Thanks, I had a good teacher."

_Whoa, déjà vu, _Harold thought.

"My move," Mary said as she drew a card. "I summon Vampire Orchis (8) in attack mode. Next I activate my monster's special ability to summon Des Dendle (9) to the field. Now I'll combine the two." The new monster looked like an overgrown garden. "I end my turn."

_Okay, she didn't lay any magic or trap cards out so her plant must have a special ability. I'll have to be careful, _Harold thought. He drew a card. "Perfect, this'll keep our life points from going down any further. First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Shining Angel. Next, I'll tribute the two to summon Sanga of the Thunder!" The large orange monster appeared from the ground in a burst of lightning. Kevin, Joe, and Mary all gasped. "Sanga, attack her Vampire Orchis with Thunder Stroke!" A large burst of electricity obliterated the plant.

(H&K: 5300)  
(J&M: 7100)

"I end my turn."

"Wow, how did you get such a rare card?" Kevin gawked.

"I'll tell you later, just take your turn."

"Right, I'll flip summon my face-down monster, Slate Warrior! And I activate Slate Warrior's special ability to increase its attack and defense power by 500!"

(SW: 1900-2400, 400-900)

"Slate Warrior, attack her dragon!" The Slate Warrior flew by and struck the Kiryu destroying it.

(H&K: 5300)  
(J&M: 6700)

"That's the ticket," Harold said. "If we team up, we can beat these Rare Hunters and their union monsters."

"Right," Kevin agreed.

_We better win this, I won't lose Katy's card that she gave up to me, I won't!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Witch of the Black Forest  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Dark Blade  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Pitch-Dark Dragon  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon/Union  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 600

(4)  
Name: Twin-Headed Behemoth  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(5)  
Name: Slate Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 400

(6)  
Name: Kiryu  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon/Union  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500

(7)  
Name: Gyakutenno Megami  
Level: 6  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2000

(8)  
Name: Vampire Orchis  
Level: 4  
Type: Plant/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(9)  
Name: Des Dendle  
Level: 4  
Type: Plant/Union  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 2000


	38. The Final Card Pt 2: United Effort

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 86: The Final Card Pt 2: United Effort  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! While Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba proceeded towards the docks where Mokuba was being held, Harold came upon a kid named Kevin who was being trounced by two Rare Hunters. Harold reset the rules so that they each started with 8000 life points instead of 4000. As it turned, out, they would need the increased life points because the Rare Hunters Joe and Mary's decks contained union monsters, monsters that could combine with each other without any sort of fusion card. Finally, after going down almost 3000 life points, Harold and Kevin got in a hit then another good hint. Can they keep it up?

* * *

Harold took a deep breath as he studied the situation. He had Sanga of the Thunder on the field and his partner, Kevin, had Slate Warrior. The Rare Hunters had no monsters on the field but Mary, the female Rare Hunter, had a face-down card. Their life points were almost even.

(H&K: 5300)  
(M&J: 6700)

"Don't think you've won this yet, you're still trailing behind in life points," Joe pointed out.

"Well if you're so confident, why don't you attack?" Harold recommended.

"You bet I will! I summon Decayed Commander (1) in attack mode and activate his special ability so I can summon Zombie Tiger (2) in attack mode as well."

"I reveal my face-down card, Formation Union," Mary said. "Now they'll combine and Decayed Commander's attack and defense points are raised by 500!"

(DC: 1000-1500, 1500-2000)

"I'll activate my Pumped Up magic card which doubles my monster's attack points for this turn only!"

(DC: 1500-3000)

"Decayed Commander, attack Slate Warrior!"

"Sanga, activate your special ability, Thunder Shield!" Harold commanded. "Sanga can stop your attack and make it worth squat!" The Decayed Commander was forced back to its original spot.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

(DC: 3000-1500)

"Don't worry, Joe, I'll take over," Mary assured him. She drew a card. "I'll activate my own Pumped Up card."

(DC: 1500-3000)

"Decayed Commander, attack Slate Warrior," Mary commanded.

"Haven't you learned the first time? Sanga, Thunder Shield!"

"Activate trap card: Skill Drain!" Joe announced. "By giving up 1000 life points…"

(H&K: 5300)  
(M&J: 5700)

"You can neutralize a monster's special ability," Harold finished. "Yeah, I know."

"That's right, including Slate Warrior's power-up ability."

(SW: 2400-1900, 900-400)

Slate Warrior was destroyed.

(H&K: 4200)  
(M&J: 5700)

"Fortunately, Slate Warrior has another special ability," Kevin informed the others. "When it's destroyed, the monster that destroyed it gets its attack and defense points lowered by 500 points!"

"No it doesn't," Joe denied. "You see, Skill Drain is a permanent trap which continues working even to the effects of monsters that have been brought on the field before hand."

_Oh man, as long as that Skill Drain is on the field, all monster effects are useless. We'll have to use regular monsters and magic cards. _Harold drew a card. _Thunder Nyan Nyan… hold on a sec, that gives me an idea! _"I summon Thunder Nyan-Nyan in attack mode!"

Mary gasped.

"Relax, Mary," her partner assured her. "Thunder Nyan-Nyan can only exist on the field if there's another light monster on the same side of the field. Since the runt has Twin-Headed Behemoth, a wind attribute monster, on the same side of the field, Thunder Nyan-Nyan will automatically be destroyed."

"You sure about that?" Harold asked. "Because Thunder Nyan-Nyan is an effect monster and all effects are negated for as long as the monster remains on the field."

"You don't mean…"

"Bingo, it means Thunder Nyan-Nyan can stay on the field for a bit longer. Thunder Nyan-Nyan, attack his Decayed Commander!" As Thunder Nyan-Nyan moved in, the Decayed Commander leapt off the Zombie Tiger so that the tiger was destroyed.

"Sorry, kid, but my Decayed Commander isn't leaving the field just yet."

"Oh yes he is! Sanga, Thunder Stroke Attack!" This time, the Decayed Commander was destroyed.

(H&K: 4200)  
(M&J: 4100)

"I end my turn. Go for it, Kevin!"

"Right." Kevin drew a card. "Since my Twin-Headed Behemoth's effect is negated, I'll tribute it to bring my Summoned Skull onto the field." The inside-out demon appeared. "Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" The Rare Hunters cried out in pain as they were pummeled with electricity.

(H&K: 4200)  
(M&J: 1600)

"I end my turn."

"These whelps are better than expected," Joe commented.

"Let's bring out our best union monster yet," Mary suggested.

"Right, it's my move." Joe drew a card. "I activate Heavy Storm. This destroys all magic and trap cards on the field." All effects were valid again. Thunder Nyan-Nyan was destroyed. "Now I summon U.F.O. Turtle (3) in defense mode!"

"And I summon Mother Grizzly in defense mode," Mary threw in.

Harold and Kevin looked at each other with confused looks. _They must be desperate, _Harold thought. _Then again, maybe not. _"Sanga, attack Mother Grizzly with Thunder Stroke!" The bear was disintegrated.

"Mother Grizzly has a special ability, when it's destroyed, I can summon a water monster from my deck and I choose Koitsu (4)!" A blue humanoid-looking creature riding a blue paper airplane appeared.

"My move," Kevin said. "Summoned Skull, attack U.F.O. Turtle!" The monster was also destroyed.

"With U.F.O. Turtle, I can special summon any fire monster from my deck and I choose Aitsu (5)!" Aitsu looked like Koitsu except it was red.

"I end my turn," Kevin said.

"Yes, now behold the true power of union monsters," Joe announced. "Koitsu, Aitsu, combine!" The two paper airplanes stood on top of one another. "When equipped with Koitsu, Aitsu's attack points gets increased by 3000!"

"Three thousand!" Harold and Kevin said together.

(A: 100-3100)

"Next, I activate the magic card Immunity which protects my monster from all special effects for one turn." A faint glow appeared over its monster. "Aitsu, attack Sanga!" The monster flew right through Sanga which then exploded."

(H&K: 3700)  
(M&J: 1600)

"I end my turn."

"Now it's my go," Mary said. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Des Dendle, next I activate Creature Swap! Normally, I switch monsters with my opponent, but here I can use it on anyone and I choose my partner!" Aitsu/Koitsu flew over to Mary's side of the field. "Aitsu, attack Summoned Skull!" Once again, the strange union monster flew right through the skull and destroyed it.

(H&K: 3100)  
(M&J: 1600)

"They have an unstoppable monster on the field, how can we win?" Kevin asked.

"We can't give up," Harold said as he drew a card. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"I'll set a card face-down and summon Battle Footballer in defense mode and end my turn."

"This is it; we're finally going to win!" Mary cried excitedly. "Joe, make the final attack!"

"But those two face-down cards," Joe murmured.

"Then attack the runt, all he has is that Battle Footballer and we can still deal damage to his life points."

"But he also has a face-down card!"

"It's a better bet than attacking the interloper."

"Yes, you're right, Aitsu, attack his Battle Footballer!" The Battle Footballer was destroyed.

(H&K: 2100)  
(M&J: 1600)

"We're almost at the end," Joe said. "Soon you will hand over your rarest cards to us!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Harold said.

"You don't have a choice," Mary said. "My move, and I equip Aitsu with Megamorph doubling its attack power!"

(A: 3100-6200)

"Next I activate another Creature Swap which brings Aitsu over to my side of the field again. Now, Aitsu, attack his life points directly!"

"I don't think so! Reveal trap card: A Hero Emerges!"

"What?"

Harold held up his hand. "Right now, I have four cards in my hand. One of them is a monster card, the others are not. We're going to play a little guessing game. All you have to do is choose a card. If it's a monster card, I get to special summon it. If not, it goes straight to the graveyard. So, which will it be?"

"Uh…" Mary looked across Harold's hand then looked at her partner. "What do I do?"

"I don't know; it all depends on luck."

_Here's hoping that some of Joey's luck has rubbed off on me._

"I choose… the card on your far left."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh… yeah… uh… wait a minute… yes, yes, I'm sure."

"Congratulations, it's a monster card!"

Mary winced like she was just hit with a baseball bat.

"Now I summon… Wingweaver!" Harold's monster appeared in all its glory.

"It doesn't matter, the attack still goes through," Joe argued.

"Not after I activate my other face-down card, Waboku which neutralizes all damage taken."

"I end my turn," Mary said ashamed.

"Excellent, now it's my move," Harold said as he drew a card. _The problem is, nothing I have can beat anything with that… sort… of… _Harold paused at one of his magic cards. "I may have spoken too soon," he said. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your Megamorph!" Aitsu's attack power was halved.

(A: 6200-3100)

"And that's it."

"I can beat it," Kevin whispered. "I have a card that's powerful, but to do it, I'm going to need to sacrifice a monster, can I sacrifice your Wingweaver?"

"Uh… I guess so."

"Thanks." Out loud, he said, "It's my move, and I'll offer Wingweaver as a tribute to summon Great Maju Garzett (6)!"

"Is that the best you've got, runt?" Joe asked. "It doesn't have any attack points!"

"Oh yes it does, Great Maju Garzett's attack points is determined by double the number of attack points of the tributed monster."

(GMG: 5500)

"Great Maju Garzett, attack Aitsu!"

Mary gasped. "Relax," Joe said. "All Great Maju Garzett will do is destroy Koitsu, we can still switch Aitsu to defense mode."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, I play my Dust Tornado which destroys Koitsu!" Since Koitsu was currently an equip magic card, and since Mystical Space Typhoon can destroy any kind of magic cards, it was destroyed.

(A: 3100-100)

The remaining monster was destroyed.

(H&K: 2100)  
(M&J: 0)

"Success," Harold declared.

"Joe, let's get out of here," Mary suggested.

"Right." He threw a smoke bomb on the ground. By the time the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Looks like they high tailed it," Harold guessed.

"Thank you," Kevin said. "I couldn't have won without your help. And I don't even know who you are."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I should've formally introduced myself before engaging in a desperate duel. I'm Harold Kumara."

"Nice to meet you, Harold."

"Same here, hey, look." Two decks of Duel Monster cards were on the ground.

"They left their dueling decks," Kevin said.

"Help yourself, I guess." Harold looked through Mary's deck and gasped upon seeing a magic card. _This is perfect for Katy's card. _They each took out two cards from a deck and a locator card. "So why were those Rare Hunters after you?"

"I don't know. I was just looking for a duel when those two cornered me. I was losing until you came along."

"Well, don't worry, it's all over. So how many locator cards do you have?"

"Well, this is my fifth one. Just one more and I qualify for the finals."

"Same here, but I have a deeper stake in this."

The two started walking away from their dueling area. "What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Well, a friend of mine… well, not really a friend anymore… anyway, he's in the finals too… well… I know he's going to be in the finals, he's really good! Sorry, I got off track, he's in the finals too but he's also in danger the more he remains in this tournament. And the only way I can help him is by participating in the finals."

"And eliminating him will help him?"

"That was the original thought, but now… now I don't know, I want to help Yugi but I don't know how…"

"Wait a second did you say Yugi… as in Yugi Moto?"

"Yup."

Kevin's eyes bulged out. "Holy cow, well, if it's Yugi Moto you're worried about, then you really don't have anything to worry about. My cousin says Yugi's an incredible Duelist. He can duel circles around the best Duelists and even cheaters can't stand up to him!"

_I guess Kevin's cousin must've seen some of Yugi's Duelist Kingdom duels. _Harold thought back to Duelist Kingdom but couldn't recall meeting anyone with the last name Hunter. Perhaps it was his cousin on his mother's side.

"Hold on, earlier you said he wasn't your friend any more, what happened?" Harold explained his first attempt to boot Yugi out of the tournament. "Well first of all, I'm not surprised that you lost, I mean you were dueling the King of Games! And second of all, there's a better way to help your friend out than to eliminate him."

"How?"

"If you really want to help him, support him. After my father died and my mother disappeared, my cousin supported me a lot. Not just financially, but she supported me by helping me through some rough times. When she left for a Duel Monsters tournament, she said that she would win enough money that we could live like royalty. When she returned, she told me that although she lost, she gained something really important. That's what you need to do for Yugi."

"I can help him by just supporting him?"

"That's right."

Harold wanted to believe him, but something was still holding him back. "Wait a minute, isn't all this substantial? I mean it'll all be for nothing if I can't get that sixth locator card."

"I can help you with that too."

"You can?"

"Yes, duel me."

"Say what?"

"We're both one locator card short of entering the finals. So how about a duel, the winner goes on to the finals. Of course, the choice is yours."

Harold smiled, _that's the first time in a long while that I've been given a choice in anything. But I do want to support Yugi, and so I shall. _"You're on, Kevin, we'll duel. Just promise me something."  
"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll duel your hardest and come at me with everything you got. I'll do the same."

"You've got it, I give it nothing but my all."

"Then let the duel for the final card begin!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Decayed Commander  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Zombie Tiger  
Level: 3  
Type: Zombie/Union  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: U.F.O. Turtle  
Level: 4  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Koitsu  
Level: 10  
Type: Fairy/Union  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 100

(5)  
Name: Aitsu  
Level: 5  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 100

(6)  
Name: Great Maju Garzett  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0


	39. The Final Card Pt 3: Attack of the Male

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 87: The Final Card Pt 3: Attack of the Male Harpie  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! When Joe and Mary brought out their best union monsters, Harold and Kevin knew they had to combine their efforts to win. And they did. First Harold summoned Wingweaver thanks to a lucky trap card. Then Kevin sacrificed Wingweaver to summon Great Maju Garzett, which gains double the attack points of the monster sacrificed. With over 5000 attack points, Great Maju Garzett made quick work of the two Rare Hunters. After obtaining their rewards, Harold vented his worries about Yugi. Kevin showed Harold that the best way to help someone is to support them even in the face of overwhelming danger. They then agreed to duel for the final locator card.

* * *

"I hope you're ready, Kevin, because I have to enter the finals to help Yugi."

"Oh, I'm ready, but I should warn you, even though you have a more important reason for entering the finals than me, that doesn't mean I'm not going to give it my all!"

_Jeez, this kid must take acting lessons from the same coach as Mai, _Harold thought. "You're on, eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set!"

"Time to duel!" They both shouted.

(H: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

"I'll go first," Kevin volunteered. "And I summon Agent of the North Wind (1) in attack mode!" A human wearing a bird for a cloak with two large wings appeared.

"Then I summon Guardian of the Throne Room in attack mode. Guardian, attack his Agent!" A barrage of missiles destroyed the monster.

(H: 4000)  
(K: 3850)

"By destroying my Agent, you allowed me to move a wind monster to the top of my deck. Next I summon Battle Footballer in defense mode."

"Then I guess it's my move," Harold said as he drew a new card. "I switch my Guardian to defense mode and summon Mystical Elf in defense mode as well.

Kevin drew a new card. "You're going to love this magic card, Harold, it can help me get rid of your monsters in one fell swoop, I activate Shield Crusher!"

"What does that do?"

"Come on, do I have to spell it out? It destroys all defense position monsters!" Harold's two monsters were destroyed. "Next, I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode. Attack his life points directly!" The goblins ganged up on Harold. Harold put his arms up to protect his body from attack.

(H: 1700)  
(K: 3850)

_I have to bring my life points out of the red. _"I play Cure Master raising my life points by 1000."

(H: 2700)  
(K: 3850)

"Next I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode. Attack his goblins!" Since the Goblin Attack Force switches to defense mode after they attack, Kevin's life points were unaffected but his monster was destroyed. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

_Okay, Kevin, just remember everything cousin has taught you, and you'll be on your way to the finals. Who knows, I might even come across her. _Kevin drew a card. "I summon Kumori Dragon in attack mode and equip it with Black Pendant raising its attack points by 500!"

(KD: 1500-2000)

"Koumori Dragon, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan with Darkness Flame!" The dragon breathed fire and destroyed Harold's monster.

(H: 2600)  
(K: 3850)

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

_I need to think of a strategy to beat him, _Harold thought. _But what's the purpose of his deck? He's played monsters that, while effective, have nothing in common with one another. Therefore I can't get a bead on the strategy. I do know that Great Maju Garzett seems to be the strongest monster he has. So if I summon Wingweaver, I can beat him or at least secure my life points. The problem with that strategy is that I have no monsters on the field and nothing in my hand strong enough to beat him, so how… wait a second, that's it! _"I place another card face-down and end my turn."

"My move," Kevin announced. "I summon Double Coston (2) in attack mode! Now, Koumori Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

"Reveal face-down card, Soul Resurrection! I'll use this trap card to bring a monster back from my graveyard and I choose Mystical Elf." Harold's Mystical Elf reappeared and took the attack.

"Uh-oh, I end my turn," Kevin said.

_I brought myself a little time, but now I need to find a way to destroy his super Kourmori Dragon. _Harold drew a card, "All right, this can work, let's just hope Kevin doesn't have anything that can counter it. I'll tribute my Mystical Elf so I can summon Teva (3) in attack mode followed by the magic card Spirit of the Sanctuary!" Teva started to grow brighter. "Spirit of the Sanctuary increases my light monsters' attack points by 500!"

(T: 2000-2500)

"Teva, attack Koumori Dragon with Dance of Destruction!" The warrior moved its feet in a lightning-quick motion and destroyed it.

(H: 2600)  
(K: 3350)

"I'll also reveal my other face-down card, Solar Ray which deals 600 points of direct damage to you!"

(H: 2600)  
(K: 2750)

"That ends my turn. There, the score is almost even!"

"Almost, but not quite," Kevin countered as he drew a card. "When you destroyed Black Pendant, you activated its second ability which takes away 500 life points from you!"

(H: 2100)  
(K: 2750)

"I'll tribute my Double Coston to summon Great Maju Garzett in attack mode! And since Great Maju Garzett gains double the attack points of the monster used to summon it, that means it has 3400 attack points!"

(GMG: 0-3400)

"Teva's special ability prohibits you from attacking this turn," Harold told him.

"Fine, then I'll end my turn."

Harold drew a card. _Still nothing I can use. _"I'll pass this turn."

"Too bad, Great Maju Garzett, attack Teva!" The monster was destroyed.

(H: 1600)  
(K: 2750)

"I end my turn. Your only one attack away from being defeated, Harold! I warned you I wouldn't be pulling any punches."

"So you did, but I didn't come this far just to back out now, it's my turn!" Harold drew a card, he only had three cards now. _I'm going to have to get rid of the rest of my hand. _"I summon The Forgiving Maiden in defense mode and place two cards face-down. That ends my turn."

"Looks like I win," Kevin said as he drew a card. "Hey, nothing personal, but I was taught by the best Duelist I know, she has been in several Duel Monster Championships and I've learned everything she has, perhaps more."

"Wow, I'd love to meet this mentor of yours, but in the mean time, if you think you can win then attack."

"With pleasure, but first I summon Skilled White Magician (4) in attack mode and finally, I reveal the card that will defeat you, Fairy Meteor Crush! This magic card will let me inflict damage even if your monster's in defense mode. Since your Maiden has 2000 defense points that means that you'll lose 1400 life points. And when I order Skilled White Magician to attack, that will take away the rest of your life points."

"Yak, yak, yak, just make your move already!"

"You asked for it, Great Maju Garzett, attack his Forgiving Maiden now!"

"Activate trap card: Enchanted Javelin!" A spear formed in between them and absorbed the attack. "This trap card increases my life points by the number of attack

points of your monster."

(H: 5000)  
(K: 2750)

"But you still lose 1400 life points!"

(H: 3600)  
(K: 2750)

"And I still get to attack you with Skilled White Magician!" The white magician held out his scepter and fired a blast of energy which struck Harold's Duel Disk.

(H: 1700)  
(K: 2750)

_I was able to get myself out of that one, but I definitely won't last another attack. I need to get Wingweaver onto the field, now! _Harold drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards and discard two." _Nothing I can use to attack but I can at least hold him off. _"I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Great Maju Garzett, attack!" A red-haired girl in a blue dress appeared briefly before being destroyed. "Skilled White Magician, attack his face-down card!" Nothing happened. "Huh, what are you waiting for, magician, attack!"

"He can't attack. Your Great Maju Garzett attacked my Unhappy Maiden (5). When she was destroyed, your battle phase ended."

"But with Fairy Meteor Crush, you should've still lost most of your life points."

"No, because I activated my other face-down card, Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment which neutralizes all battle damage for this turn."

"Wow, you're one lucky guy," Kevin commented as he placed a card face-down.

_Yeah, I was lucky, but my luck can't hold out forever. I need a monster on the field and now! Please, heart of the cards, lend me the strength! _Harold drew a card. _BOO-YAH, now here's hoping my luck holds up. _"I summon Sand Gambler (6) in attack mode!"

"Sand Gambler, what does that do?"

"Let me explain, there are several monsters in Duel Monsters that have special abilities based on luck and Sand Gambler is the king of them all. When he's summoned to the field, I need to toss a coin three times. If all three result in heads, all of your monsters are destroyed, but if all three are tails, all of my monsters are destroyed. Since Sand Gambler himself isn't very strong, losing him won't be too bad, but it would leave me open to attack. On the other hand, if my luck holds out, your strongest monster will be destroyed."

Kevin held his breath. "Here we go."

"Sand Gambler, use Trinity Toss!" Three gold coins appeared in between the Duelists. The coins were launched into the air and came down one at a time.

The first landed on heads.

So did the second.

And the third landed on heads as well.

"Oh yeah, all three are heads, that means all your monsters are destroyed!" Great Maju Garzett and Skilled White Magician both exploded. "But that's not all, I still need to attack. Sand Gambler, attack his life points!"

"Reveal trap card: Negate Attack!" A vortex forced Sand Gambler back to his original position. "Negate Attack stops your attack for one turn."

"Guess I'm not the only lucky one around here," Harold said. "Okay, I end my turn."

"Good, now it's my turn!" Kevin drew a card and smiled, "Remember back in the beginning when I used my Agent of the North Wind's effect to move a wind monster to the top of my deck." Harold looked at him oddly. "Obviously, I have it in my hand right now, and now I'm going to summon it."

"So what?"

"This card is really special to me, while it's not my rarest card, what it represents: the link I share with my cousin, one of the best Duelists in the world!"

"I'd think that if your cousin was one of the best Duelists in the world, I would've heard of her," Harold replied.

"She is!" Kevin protested. "She was a Duelist Kingdom finalist!"

_Wait a second… Duelist Kingdom finalist… she… could it be?_

"Now I summon Harpie's Brother (7) in attack mode!" An orange skinned man with dark hair and bird wings appeared. A giant talon was attached to its forearm.

"No way, are you telling me your cousin is Mai Valentine?"

Kevin looked equally as shocked. "You know her?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I know her, if it wasn't for her, Yugi and Joey wouldn't have been in the Duelist Kingdom finals!"

"Then you know how good she is."

"When she's not pretending to be psychic yeah."

"Watch it. Harpie's Brother, attack Sand Gambler now!" The male Harpie flew forward and slashed Sand Gambler with his talon claw.

(H: 400)  
(K: 2750)

"I can't believe I'm dueling Mai's cousin," Harold muttered. "Despite her vanity, she is a good Duelist and now it seems Kevin's even better than she is. And with no monsters on the field, and only 400 life points away from losing, it looks like he's going to own the zone. But no matter what may happen, I can't give up. If I can give it my all, put my entire spirit into the duel, then no matter what the outcome, I'll succeed." Out loud, he said, "I'm not giving up, Kevin, my entire heart goes into this next card."

"Then I guess this is the moment of truth," Kevin said.

"Yes it is," Harold agreed as he started to draw the card.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Agent of the North Wind  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200  
When this face up attack position card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as the result of battle, move one wind monster to the top of your deck.

(2)  
Name: Double Coston  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1650

(3)  
Name: Teva  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500

(4)  
Name: Skilled White Magician  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1900

(5)  
Name: The Unhappy Maiden  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(6)  
Name: Sand Gambler  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 1600

(7)  
Name: Harpie's Brother  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged-Beast  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 600


	40. The Final Card Pt 4: The Three Knights

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 88: The Final Card Pt 4: The Three Knights  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The duel between Harold and Kevin for the final locator card had begun. Kevin proved that he was no amateur, bringing him down to 700 life points with a mismatched deck. Just as Harold was able to destroy Kevin's best monster, Kevin made a startling revelation: that his cousin and mentor was Mai Valentine. Mai had done well in several Duel Monster tournaments over the years, and Kevin was proving to possess better skills than she had. This could be the end of Harold's Battle City.

* * *

_This card is my last chance, if it's not something I can use, I'm done for! _Harold looked at his card, it was a magic card called Even Ground. It could only be activated when there was a 2000 or more life point difference between the players. The player with the lowest number of life points would get his or her life points raised to equal the opponent's life points. Plus it would give the card controller the ability to summon a normal monster in defense mode.

In other words, it was Harold's miracle card.

"I play the magic card Even Ground," Harold cried sliding the card into his Duel Disk and pressing the activation button.

His opponent, Kevin Hunter, glanced at him. The look was one of shock. "What does that do?"

Harold explained, "Even Ground can only be played when there's a 2000 point or more difference between our life points, as is the case here."

(H: 700)  
(K: 2750)

"It raises my life points to equal yours plus I can summon a monster from my graveyard. So now I call back Mystical Elf!" Harold's defense monster appeared and his life points were raised.

(H: 2750)  
(K: 2750)

"Looks like the playing field is truly even," Harold said.

"Man, is your deck a light deck or a yo-yo deck?" Kevin cracked. "Every time I lower your life points, you find some way to bring it back up."

"Fortunately for you, playing Even Ground requires me to end my turn now."

_I can't affect his life points, I can only set cards for now. _"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

_I brought myself a little time, _Harold thought as he drew a card. _But if I can't devastate the rest of his life points soon, I'll lose, and then my only chance to help Yugi out will be taken away from me. _"I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon Gold Chronos Warrior in attack mode. Gold Chronos Warrior, attack his Harpie!"

"Reveal trap card: Negate Attack!"

"Another one?"

"Another one."

"Nuts, I end my turn."

"I play Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards. Next, I'll reveal my other face-down card, Minor Goblin Official. Now during every one of your turns, you lose 500 life points." Harold growled. "I end my turn."

"You know, I hate to admit it, but you're a better Duelist than your cousin Mai," Harold commented. "When we first met her, she spent most of her time showing off." Harold didn't add Mai's attempt to drive a wedge in between them.

* * *

_"Hey, I made my first move!" Joey said proudly. Then he noticed something odd about Mai. She was chanting to herself and had her hand on the table but not in a position to summon or set. "Um... what are you doing?"_

_"Divining my cards. I have to mystically choose which one of them is the best," Mai explained. Her sly smile showed that she knew something the others didn't._

_"What are you, some sort of psychic?"

* * *

_

"Look, I'll admit my cousin isn't exactly user friendly, but she took care of me after my father died."

"Your father…" Harold muttered. Suddenly he recalled something Solomon Moto once said.

* * *

_Years ago, I was feeling rambunctious and decided to go on an adventure. My travels took me to Egypt where I volunteered to participate in an archaeological dig. The head of the dig was named Doctor Adam Hunter; he was the one who discovered an Ancient Egyptian Archives dedicated to an unknown Pharaoh.

* * *

_

"Hunter's your last name, right? By any chance are you related to Doctor Adam Hunter?"

"That's right. My father is Doctor Adam Hunter, former head of the Egyptian Bureau of Antiquities."

"Former?"

"Yes, a couple of years ago, he went to meet one of his associates in the night. He never returned. The call didn't come until the next afternoon. They said he was the victim of a hit and run."

"Do… do they ever find out who…?"

Kevin shook his head, "They didn't even find his body until the next morning. Of course by then, the driver was long gone. There were no witnesses, no suspects, the only evidence of the crime were the skid marks found near his body and that alone wasn't much to go on. My Mother tried carrying on but it was no use. She left me in the care of Cousin Mai and disappeared. Mai had been my only guidance ever since."

"I'm sorry," Harold apologized. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Its okay, in a way, it feels like he's right beside me."

"What do you mean?"

"My father was a pretty good Duelist. I styled my deck to closely resemble the deck he showed me years ago. It's not complete, there are still a few more cards I'm looking for, but I can feel his spirit every time I duel, like he's right besides me."

"Believe it or not, you're lucky," Harold said. "I don't have anyone to duel for."

"What are you talking about? Don't you have family?"

Harold shook his head, "I can't remember anything about my family, the earliest event I can remember is waking up in an apartment with no memory of who I was. A slip of paper I found in my pocket had the name Harold on it and that was all I knew. I've been alone ever since."

"But… you're friends with Yugi Moto!" Kevin pointed out. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Not since I tried to eliminate him from the tournament."

"Are you sure he resents you for that?" Harold looked up at his opponent shocked. "I don't know about you, but I find it hard to believe that Yugi would resent you for failing at doing something to him."

Harold realized that Kevin was right, why would Yugi hate someone for failing to eliminate him? That sounds more like something Kaiba would do than Yugi. _He's right, I really have no idea what Yugi thinks of me._

"When Yugi beat you, he didn't exile you, you did that yourself," Kevin was saying. "If you still consider yourself Yugi's friend, you would stand by him no matter what he thinks of you."

"You're right, Kevin, I was kicking myself in the butt so hard that I forgot why I was kicking myself in the first place. But, no matter what may happen, I will be there for Yugi, I swear it!"

"Good, now that your head's back on straight, let's finish this duel!"

"You've got it," Harold said and drew a card.

"Don't forget, during every one of your turns, you lose 500 life points."

(H: 2250)  
(K: 2750)

"I'm not worried," Harold said. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Kevin drew a card. "I play Axe of Despair raising Harpie Brother's attack points by 1000!"

(HB: 1800-2800)

"Harpie's Brother, attack Gold Chronos Warrior now!" The male Harpie swung his axe and cut down Harold's warrior.

(H: 1350)  
(K: 2750)

"I end my turn."

Harold drew his new card.

(H: 850)  
(K: 2750)

_Without any monsters, I can't protect my life points, but I still have my face-down card, so I'll hold on to the card I just drew for now._ "I choose to end my turn without playing a card."

"Nothing you could do, huh? Oh well, too bad." Kevin drew a card. "Harpie's Brother, attack his life points."

"Reveal face-down card: Waboku!"

"No! Your battle damage is neutralized!"

"Very smart," Harold said.

"Fine, I end my turn."

Harold started his and Minor Goblin Official kicked in.

(H: 350)  
(K: 2750)

_With less than 400 life points remaining, I really need to make this next play count. _Harold looked at his new card: Freed the Brave Wanderer. "Finally, something good. I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer in attack mode! Next I'll activate its special ability. First, I remove Teva and Mystical Elf from the game. Now I can destroy your Harpie's Brother." Kevin gasped as Freed swung his sword and destroyed. "Now, Freed, attack his life points directly!" Freed stabbed at Kevin's Duel Disk.

(H: 350)  
(K: 1050)

"I'll place my remaining card face-down and end my turn." Once again, Harold's hand was empty. "Sorry about destroying your favorite monster."

"Well, it was a fair play so I'll forgive you… this time. But that still doesn't change the fact that you're still 350 life points away from losing and I still have a bunch of monsters who can destroy you." Kevin drew a new card. "Speak of the devil, I summon Queen's Knight (1) in defense mode!" A woman wearing colorful garments carrying a sword appeared on one knee.

"Reveal trap card: Gift of the Mystical Elf!" Harold commanded. "Gift of the Mystical Elf raises my life points by 300 for every monster on the field, and since there are two, that means I gain 600 life points!"

(H: 950)  
(K: 1050)

_Very clever, _Kevin thought. _He's trying to keep his life points up in order to stall for time until he can find a better monster. _"It's your turn and you lose 500 life points."

"I know," Harold said drawing a card.

(H: 450)  
(K: 1050)

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

_I have to hold out for the remaining two cards, _Kevin thought as he drew a card. "I…"

"Reveal trap card: Solemn Wishes!"

"Great, now he can gain 500 life points every time he draws a card and since Minor Goblin Official takes away 500 life points during the Standby Phase, it's like we're at a stalemate. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Harold drew a card. "I place Light Summoning which allows me to draw cards until I come across a light monster. And since I'm drawing, I gain 500 life points!"

(H: 950)  
(K: 1050)

"I end my turn."

"Great," Kevin moaned as he started his turn. "I summon King's Knight (2) in defense mode!" King's Knight was dressed in similar attire to Queen's Knight. "And now I activate his special ability!"

"He has a special ability?"

"That's right, when both Queen's Knight and King's Knight are on the field, I can automatically special summon Jack's Knight (3) from my deck!" Jack's Knight was definitely the offspring of King's Knight and Queen's Knight. "Now, Jack's Knight, attack his Brave Wanderer!" The two warriors clashed swords and in the end Jack's Knight won.

(H: 750)  
(K: 1050)

Harold drew a card and the Minor Goblin Official/Solemn Wishes loop went through another cycle. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Gold Chronos Warrior." _Gold Chronos Warrior should be able to stand up to Jack's Knight for now, but unless I draw Wingweaver soon, I'm done for!_

_It's a stalemate, _Kevin realized. _I have to find a way to break this tie. _He drew a card and a small smile appeared on his face. "I play the Shallow Grave, which lets both of us select one monster from our graveyard and brings it back to the field face-down in defense mode." Two face-down monster cards appeared. "Your move."

Harold drew a card. _Yes, it's Wingweaver! _"I offer two of my monsters on the field as a tribute," he announced. Gold Chornos Warrior and Unhappy Maiden disappeared. "So I can summon Wingweaver!" Harold's favorite monster burst up from the ground in a beam of light. "Wingweaver, attack his Jack's Knight with Light Spark." Wingweaver unleashed its special attack and destroyed Jack's Knight.

(H: 750)  
(K: 200)

"You destroyed my Jack's Knight!" Kevin gasped.

"That's right and on my next turn your other two knights are history."

_He's right, _Kevin realized. _I won't be able to summon anything strong enough to beat his Wingweaver. _Kevin laid his hand on his Duel Disk.

Harold was confused, "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you read the instruction booklet? When a Duelist lays his hand on top of his Duel Disk, he forfeits."

"You're… giving up?"

"Yup, the duel is yours."

The Duel Disks clicked off. "I can't believe it, I won… I won."

"Congratulations," Kevin said cheerfully. "As proof of your victory, here is your sixth locator card."

"Thank you," Harold said. "At last, my quest is done." He looked up at Kevin. "You're… not upset?"

"Well I'm upset that I loss, but I'll get over yet. In fact, so there're no hard feelings…" Kevin handed Harold his three Knight cards.

"You're giving me your Knight cards?" Kevin nodded. "All three of them?"

"I know how much you like light monsters and they do work better as a set."

"Thank you," Harold said.

"Good luck in the finals," Kevin said.

"Thank you, I'll think of you whenever I play these cards." The two shook hands.

Suddenly Harold's Armlet started to glow. Kevin noticed it, "What the heck is that?"

"It means bad news," Harold said as a loud noise erupted and a blast of wind kicked up. The two looked up to see Kaiba's helicopter zooming overhead. "A Kaiba Corp. chopper!"

"It looks like it's heading for the docks," Kevin pointed out.

"Then that's where I'm heading too."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I need to follow that helicopter. Thanks again, Kevin!" Harold used his armlet to propel himself onto the roof of a building and began chasing after the helicopter.

* * *

Marik led Joey and Tea, now fully under his control, into a warehouse. "It won't be long now before Yugi and Kaiba come to rescue these two," he said. He turned to look at them. "But there'll be sorely disappointed when they find out that they are now under my control." Marik picked up a spare Duel Disk that already had a deck inserted in it.

"Excuse me, Master Marik," Odion said. "But I have secured twelve locator cards, now we both can enter the finals."

"Excellent, hopefully it won't have to come to that but just in case… Odion, give Joey the modified deck we prepared for him." Odion removed a deck from his cloak and inserted them into Joey's Duel Disk.

"Modifying Wheeler's pathetic dueling deck with rare magic cards was a brilliant move, Master."

"Yes, it was." Marik inserted the Duel Disk onto Tea's arm. "We'll have Little-Yugi duel both of his former friends with stakes so high that I'll be the winner no matter what the outcome is!" Marik burst into laughter.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(3)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000


	41. Countdown to Destruction Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 89: Countdown to Destruction Pt 1: The Sadistic Game  
Episode Basis: Friends Til The End Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! As Harold struggled to keep his life points up, Kevin revealed his lineage, not only was he the cousin of Duelist Kingdom finalist Mai Valentine, but he was the son of Dr. Adam Hunter, the former head of the Egyptian Bureau of Antiquities, who died under suspicious circumstances. Kevin was able to throw some cold water in Harold's face by questioning whether or not Yugi really resented Harold for trying to eliminate him from the tournament. Harold was able to summon Wingweaver to win the duel. Kevin gave Harold his three knight cards and Harold took off following the helicopter that Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba were in.

* * *

As the helicopter began its descent, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Yami-Yugi kept an eye out for Rare Hunters or for Joey and Tea. Mokuba was the first to spot something. "Hey, I see someone," he said. The two older boys looked out Mokuba's window and sure enough, someone was standing by the Oceanside.

"It's Joey!" Yami-Yugi exclaimed happily.

Kaiba grunted, "Well that was quick."

As soon as the helicopter landed, the three jumped out.

Watching them land through Joey's eyes, Marik laughed and thought _when Yugi finds out that his best friends are against him, he'll be devastated!_

"Joey, are you all right?" Yami-Yugi asked. Joey was silent. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"He doesn't look so good," Mokuba observed.

"Looks like he always does," Kaiba cracked.

"Joey, what's going on?"

Finally, Joey raised his head. There was a sinister look in his eyes. "Joey isn't here," he said in a dual-tone voice.

Yami-Yugi and the Kaiba Brothers were taken aback. "Okay, that's scary," Mokuba commented.

"Marik! Let Joey go now!"

"Sorry, Pharaoh, your friend is now mine!"

"What do you want?" Yami-Yugi snarled.

"I want you to duel me… I mean Joey."

"Joey, wake up! Joey, you have to fight Marik's brain washing!"

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"It seems that Marik turned Joey against Yugi and now made Joey think he wants to duel Yugi." _If Wheeler really has been brought over to Marik's side, then he might be holding the third Egyptian God Card, and if he plays it, I want to be there to see it.

* * *

_

_It's time to seize the power that is rightfully mine!

* * *

_

"Joey, you have to break free," Yami-Yugi pleaded. "Remember what you promised me at the beginning of Battle City?"

* * *

_"Joey, wait!" Yami-Yugi called._

_Joey turned around, "What is it?"_

_"I don't know if I'll be able to beat Marik on my own. I'm going to need help, from you and the others."_

_"No sweat, bud, that's what friends are for."_

_"Thanks, Joey."

* * *

_

"You promised you would help me stop Marik, not join forces with him!"

"Are you done yet?" Joey-Marik asked. "Because our dueling ring is this way." He started to head over to a large square dock with a large hole in the center and an anchor over head.

_If I follow him, I'll probably be walking into another of his traps, but if I don't I won't be able to save him or Tea. What do I do?_

"I suggest you do what he says, Pharaoh." Tea walked down a gangplank. Her eyes were also dark and she was wearing a Duel Disk. "Master Marik does not fool around."

"Tea! Leave her alone, Marik, she's not even a Duelist!"

"Maybe not officially, but for this duel, I've chosen to make her an exception," Marik said through Joey. "You'll have to duel both of us!"

"Two on one isn't fair!" Mokuba protested. "Yugi, you're not going to do this, are you?"

"It seems like I don't have much of a choice, Mokuba," Yami-Yugi said as he followed Joey and Tea out onto the square dock.

"Put these on," Tea-Marik instructed throwing Yami-Yugi leg shackles. He complied. "Now here's how this particular duel will work. You would notice that the chains you just put on are connected to the anchor above our heads. Thirty seconds after a player's life points reaches 0, the anchor will drop taking all who are attached to the bottom of the sea. Now look below you." Yami-Yugi looked down and saw a box much like the one that contained his release key when he dueled Arkana. "The counter is actually adjusted to your opponent's life points. Once the numbers reach 0, the box will open revealing a key that will unlock your bonds. The winner will have thirty seconds to free himself while the loser will be sent on a one way trip to the bottom of the sea!"

"And you'll free my friends if I win?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"Of course, you'll have to fish them from the ocean floor though," Joey-Marik said. "And I wouldn't think about stalling for some way to free your friends from my control, because 60 minutes after the duel begins, the anchor will automatically drop taking everyone to their demise!" Joey turned his head to face Kaiba, the stare on his brainwashed face sending a chill down Mokuba's spine. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Kaiba, as soon as I've taken care of Little Yugi and his friends, I'll come after your Egyptian God Card too!"

"I've heard enough," Mokuba snapped. "Seto, this duel is totally unfair! You have to put a stop to it or someone will get hurt! I know you don't like Yugi and Joey, but nobody deserves this, not even them, especially not Tea, she's my best friend! Besides, Marik might try something like this on us next!"

_Mokuba's right, _Kaiba thought. To him, this wasn't a duel, this was murder! And he wasn't about to let his tournament be known as the tournament where someone lost their life, even if the people who lost it were Yugi, Wheeler, and Gardner. "As head of Battle City, I am demanding this duel be brought to a halt!"

"I thought you might try something like that," Joey-Marik said. "So I've prepared a little precaution. This ring is covered with explosives! Any attempt to stop this duel and the explosives will go off killing everyone!" Joey-Marik turned back to Yami-Yugi. "One more thing, Pharaoh," Tea-Marik said. "The use of your Egyptian God Card is off limits, so remove it from your deck!"

"Fine," Yami-Yugi agreed taking off the belt that held his card case. _I wasn't going to use Slifer anyway, but there is another dragon card that might help me: Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _Yami-Yugi removed said card and inserted it into his deck and shuffled it. _This card represents the bond we have, if I can summon it, maybe I can awaken the real Joey._ Yami-Yugi threw the card case to the side.

"This is nuts," Mokuba complained. "Yugi has to duel both of his friends at once? He won't stand a chance!"

"You're right," Kaiba said. He sighed. "It looks like I'm going to have to team up with him again. I really hope this doesn't become a habit."

"Kaiba, wait!" The Kaiba Brothers turned and saw Harold walking out of an alleyway. "I'll fill in."

"Huh?" Kaiba asked (a word rarely said by him).

"You already helped Yugi out," Harold said. "I have a debt to repay to him, let me go out there."

"Fine, do whatever you want."

Harold nodded and walked onto the dock. "Two on one does not a duel make, how about we make it an even two on two?"

"What?" The three Duelists asked.

"Harold, what are you doing?" Yami-Yugi whispered as Harold stepped up on the other side.

"Joey's deck is strong; you can't worry about it and Tea at the same time. Let me deal with Tea while you concentrate on trying to break Joey free."

"Harold… thank you."

"I know you probably hate me for what I did, but I promise to stand by you and help you free them no matter what."

"Harold, I don't hate you, I understand. Now let's free our friends!"

"Right!'

"Fine," Tea-Marik said throwing a shackle to Harold. "I was going to save this for Kaiba but it doesn't matter. Put this on."

* * *

_This might work out better than I thought, _Marik thought. _I'll take control of him too and really cut down the Pharaoh's spirits. _He started to extend his control over Harold.

* * *

Harold's armlet glowed and just as the Millennium emblem appeared on Harold's forehead, it was replaced by a different symbol. "Nice try, slime ball," Harold said, "But my Armlet protects me from all magical influences!"

"Fine, so I can't control you," Tea-Marik said. "I can still out-duel you!"

"I've grown stronger over the course of this tournament, and not just my deck, but myself, but I'll let you discover that for yourself. Ready, Yugi?"

Yami-Yugi nodded. "Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!" Tea threw in.

"Life points set!" Joey-Marik announced.

"Let's duel!" Yami-Yugi and Joey-Marik shouted.

(Y: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

"Let's duel!" Harold and Tea-Marik echoed.

(T: 4000)  
(H: 4000)

The timer started: 60:00:00

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan and Serenity had arrived at Domino. "Well, we're finally here," Tristan announced.

"Finally," Serenity agreed.

"You used to live here, didn't you?" Tristan asked. Serenity nodded. "It must've been a while, hasn't it?"

Serenity nodded, thinking back to happier times. "I used to spend lots of time here with Joey when we were little."

"Speaking of Joey, how about we go find him?" Tristan asked cheerfully then cringed. _Except I have no idea where he is. Wait a minute, Tea would know. _"Stay right there for a minute, Serenity, I'll be right back." Tristan went over to a payphone and dialed Tea's cell phone.

* * *

In the park, a dog sniffed the shattered remains of a pink cell phone. The dog ran away as the cell phone began playing a distorted custom ring tone.

* * *

"That's strange," Tristan muttered. "Tea always keeps her cell phone."

"Is something wrong?" Serenity asked.

"No, not at all," Tristan denied, "Come on, let's go find your brother."

Neither of them was aware that Rare Hunters were sneaking up behind him.

* * *

"You're not so powerful," Harold said. "If you were, you wouldn't hypnotize girls to do your dirty work for you." Harold smirked, "Or are you one of THOSE guys."

"If only you knew what I have given Tea in this duel deck," Marik said through Tea. "I set a monster in defense mode and one card face-down. I end my turn."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my sneakers," Harold said as he drew a card. _Oh man, I think this is my best hand yet! _"I'll start by summoning Shining Abyss in attack mode! Next I activate the magic card Tribute Doll!"

"Tribute Doll?"

"Tribute Doll lets me summon a level 7 monster by offering one monster as a tribute instead of two, so now I summon Wingweaver!" Harold beamed on summoning his favorite monster in his first turn. "Fortunately for you, using Tribute Doll means I can't attack this turn so I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami-Yugi wasn't off to such a strong start. "What are you waiting for, Pharaoh, play a card!"

_I have to figure out a way to save all of us before that timer runs out and we all drop to the bottom of the ocean! _Yami-Yugi thought.

"What's the matter, Pharaoh, scared?"

"I'll show you who's scared, I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode."

* * *

"You should've attacked me when you had the chance," Tea-Marik said. "Now I'm about to take what is most precious to you! I flip-summon my face-down monster, Brain Jacker (1)!"

"Brain Jacker?"

"Brain Jacker lets me control any of my opponent's monsters!" A brain with bat wings and a singular eye appeared. "Brain Jacker, attach to Wingweaver!" The monster landed on Wingweaver's head. Her eyes turned bright red and sinister. Wingweaver floated over to Tea-Marik's side of the field. "I'll also reveal my other face-down card, Bad Reaction to Simochi! One of the side effects of Brain Jacker is that the opponent gains 500 life points for every turn, but thanks to my trap card, you'll now lose 500 life points!"

"I don't think so! I reveal my own trap card: Remove Brainwashing!" Brain Jacker was flung from Wingweaver's head. Her eyes returned to normal and she floated back to Harold's side of the field. "I was originally planning on having this be a throw-away card but as it turned out, I had a need for it. Now you can't use Brain Jacker's special ability!"

"I end my turn."

"Good, now it's my turn." Harold drew a card. _As long as that Bad Reaction to Simochi trap card is out, I can't activate any of my cards that increases my life points, which means that I'm going to have to be more careful. _"Wingweaver, attack Brain Jacker with Light Spark!" Wingweaver fired a blast of light energy at the monster and destroyed it.

(T: 1450)  
(H: 4000)

"I end my turn."

* * *

"If that's what you got, then beating you will be a piece of cake. I play the magic card Raigeki!" A lightning bolt destroyed Gazelle. "Now your Gazelle is destroyed. Next, I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode. Alligator Sword, attack his life points!" The reptile slashed at Yami-Yugi.

(Y: 2500)  
(J: 4000)

"I hope you're not going easy on me because we're old friends."

"We're not friends, Marik," Yami-Yugi said harshly. "I play Big-Shield Gardna in defense mode and end my turn."

* * *

_Maybe if I keep attacking Tea hard enough, I can knock some sense into her. She would be sick with grief if she knew that she was turning against Yugi and me like this. The three of us have been through a lot, and I'll be here for both of them now, for Yugi's sake if nothing else._

"I place two cards face-down and activate Emergency Provisions raising my life points by 1000 for each magic and trap card I sacrifice." Tea-Marik's face-down cards and Bad Reaction to Simochi disappeared.

(T: 4450)  
(H: 4000)

"Nuts, now she has more life points than me."

* * *

"If the Pharaoh thinks he can hide behind that pathetic defense monster of his, he's sorely mistaken," Marik said.

* * *

"I play the magic card Hinotama!" A fireball was created and rushed at Yugi.

"That Third-Rate Duelist Wheeler never had cards that rare!" Kaiba realized. "He IS on the Rare Hunter's side."

"I haven't heard of that card, Seto."

"Hinotama deals 500 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points," Kaiba explained. "It's one of the rarest cards around."

"So if it's a rare card, how come you don't have it, Bro?" Mokuba asked.

"Because… it's a coward's way of fighting."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Serenity," Tristan apologized. "I totally messed up, I should've asked the guys where they wanted to meet us before picking you up."

"It's all right, Tristan, I'm sure they have to be somewhere in Battle City."

"Yeah, we'll just have to keep looking." The hairs on Tristan's neck stood on ends, a sign that there was danger. He looked around and saw that they were surrounded by three punks wearing purple and black. "Back off, we don't want any trouble," he warned.

"Too bad, we are," a Rare Hunter said.

"Tristan, what's going on?" Serenity asked frightened.

_I can't take these guys and protect Serenity at the same time, _Tristan admitted to himself. "Serenity, climb on to my back."

"Okay." Tristan picked up Serenity and took off down an alleyway. The Rare Hunters gave chase.

* * *

"Prepare for pain and torment beyond anything you have ever felt!" Joey-Marik warned. The fireball struck Yami-Yugi dead on. He let out a scream of pain.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Brain Jacker  
Level: 2  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 900


	42. Countdown to Destruction Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 90: Countdown to Destruction Pt 2: Great Balls of Fire  
Episode Basis: Friends Til the End Pt 1 & 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba arrived at the docks to rescue Joey and Tea (and maybe even find the third Egyptian God Card). But it was too late, for Joey and Tea have already fallen under Marik's control. Using his friends, Marik lured Yami-Yugi into a no-win duel against Joey and Tea. Harold showed up and volunteered to team up with Yugi to free Joey and Tea from their captors. Meanwhile, Tristan and Serenity are being hounded by Rare Hunters. Can't anything ever be easy?

* * *

The Hinotama fireball struck Yami-Yugi head on engulfing him in holographic fire. Yami-Yugi tried telling himself that it was just a hologram, just a 3-D image. But it felt so real, the heat felt so real.

(Y: 2000)  
(J: 4000)

Nearby, Tea's hand shook as she played Pot of Greed. _That's strange, the moment Yugi got hit with that fireball, it looked like Marik's control over Tea slipped. Maybe it's the strain of having to control two minds, both dueling. Maybe I can use this to my advantage, _Harold thought. _If I keep up the attacks and show Tea how much she's hurting her friends, I might be able to break Marik's control. A good plan, but difficult, especially since she now has more life points than what she started off with._

(T: 4450)  
(H: 4000)

* * *

_I have to maintain my control over Joey and Tea, _Marik thought.

"Excuse me, Master Marik," Odion addressed. "But I think I should let you know that Joey Wheeler's sister has arrived in Battle City."

"Sister? How interesting, she might make a good pawn. Bring her to me."

"I've already sent Cirrus and a team of Rare Hunters after her."

"Excellent," Marik said and addressed Joey and Tea. "_You're doing well in destroying your former friends' life points, my mind slaves, keep up the good work."

* * *

_

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

"That Wingweaver may be the strongest card you have, but it'll take more than strength to win this duel," Tea-Marik said as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Brain Jacker in defense mode. Next I summon Dark Jeroid (2) in attack mode! Dark Jeroid has the ability to lower a monster's attack points by 800 and I choose your Wingweaver!"

(WW: 2750-1950)

"I also play the magic card Heart of Dark Water, which allows me to keep Dark Jeroid on the field "

* * *

"Stop stalling, Pharaoh," Joey-Marik snapped.

_I have to do something, _Yami-Yugi thought again. _My Big Shield Gardna can protect my life points from his Alligator Sword, but I need to find a way to win without hurting Joey. Maybe my trap card can help me. _"I set one card face-down and play Kuriboh in attack mode."

"Why would you play a worthless monster like Kuriboh?" Joey-Marik asked making Kuriboh upset. "Unless you're trying to lose the duel on purpose, well if that's what you want, allow me to help you. Alligator Sword, attack his Kuriboh!"

"Not so fast, Marik, I reveal my face-down card Spellbinding Circle!" The circle ensnared the Alligator Sword and reducing its attack points making Kuriboh breathe a sigh of relief.

(AS: 1500-800)

"Yugi may have weakened Wheeler's monster but he still doesn't have anything strong enough to beat it," Kaiba commented.

"It's Joey's turn now," Mokuba said.

"You'll pay for that, Pharaoh, I play another Hinotama magic card!" Once again Yami-Yugi was pummeled with fire.

(Y: 1500)  
(J: 4000)

* * *

Tea looked like she was about to put a card face-down but she stopped. "Huh… what…"

_The real Tea is trying to break free. _"Tea, snap out of it, do you realize what you're doing?"

* * *

_This isn't possible, my Millennium Rod can control entire armies, controlling two little kids should be a cinch unless… it's Yugi! She's responding to the direct attacks on Yugi! _Marik used his Millennium Rod to communicate directly to Tea. _"Tea, listen very carefully, forget everything that's happening around you, just concentrate on winning the duel! Throw yourself into the ocean if you have to but win at all costs!"

* * *

_

"I know precisely what I'm doing," Tea-Marik said. "I'm going to win your Armlet!"

"Crud," Harold said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan was still running with Serenity on his back.

"Are they still behind us?" Serenity asked.

"I don't want to take the time to check," Tristan said. "This way." He carried Serenity down an alleyway but one of the Rare Hunters blocked the exit. The other two quickly caught up to them.

"You're coming with us," one of the Rare Hunters said.

"You're going to be Master Marik's new little playthings," another added.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Tristan said gently putting Serenity back on the ground. _Looks like I have no choice, I'm going to have to take these punks on by myself. _"Don't you worry, Serenity, I'm not going to give up without a fight!" He charged towards the Rare Hunters. Taking off his jacket, he flung it over two of the Rare Hunters' face. Without missing a beat, he landed a lethal uppercut to one. The second one tried to get in a good shot but Tristan got him in a sleeper hold.

"Tristan!" Tristan turned and saw that the third Rare Hunter had Serenity.

"Serenity!" That little distraction was all the second Rare Hunter needed to break free and slug Tristan sending him to the ground.

"Tirstan, no!" Serenity cried. She heard a cackle as a Rare Hunter who looked more like Quasimodo without the hump descends from the rooftop.

"And now you belong to Master Marik," he cackled.

Serenity screamed.

Something flew through the air and clonked the Rare Hunter on the head. More projectiles began pummeling the Rare Hunters.

One of the projectiles landed near Tristan.

It was a die.

"You like that? Well there's plenty more where those came from," a voice said. The Rare Hunters looked up to see a boy with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark eyes wearing a sleeveless black shirt under a red vest and black pants. He had several small dice in his hand.

"Who's there?" Cirrus asked as Tristan got to his feet.

"I suggest you leave them alone before I decide to get serious on you guys," the voice said. It was Duke Devlin!

Tristan took advantage of the Rare Hunters' surprise to grab Serenity and high-tail for it.

"You okay, Tristan?" Duke asked.

"Talk later, run now," he said. Duke joined the duo as the Rare Hunters started to give chase.

* * *

"I attacked your life points yet again, you fool," Joey-Marik said. "And as soon as I wipe away the last of your life points, that anchor will drop taking you to the bottom of the sea!"

"You'll never get away with it," Yami-Yugi said. "I know the real Joey's still in there and I'll free him no matter what it takes!"

* * *

From his ship, Marik said, "Joey and Tea belong to me, now and forever!"

"Excuse me, Master Marik," Odion said. "But Joey Wheeler's sister has eluded Cirrus and his squad."

With a roar of anger, Marik slapped Odion with his Millennium Rod. "Go and make sure she's captured, you fool!"

"Yes, Master."

As Odion left, Marik spoke to Joey and Tea, _"Finish them off, my Mind Puppets, finish them off for good!"

* * *

_

"I play the magic card Nightmare Chains which removes your Wingweaver from play for three turns!" Chains bound Wingweaver and held her to the ground. "I end my turn."

_This isn't good, _Harold thought. _I was counting on Wingweaver to help me win this duel and free Tea, but now I'm going to have to think of another plan. _He drew a card. _I can't tribute Wingweaver or switch her battle position and as long as Dark Jeroid is on the field, I can't bring Wingweaver's attack points back up. Looks like I'm just going to have to stall for now. _"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode. That ends my turn."

"I'll sacrifice my Brain Jacker so I can summon Ushi Oni (1) in attack mode!" A Minotaur in battle armor appeared. "Ushi Oni, attack his Magic Swordsman!" The bull charged and destroyed Neo.

(T: 4450)  
(H: 3550)

"I end my turn."

Harold gasped as he suddenly recalled his duel against Katy and how just because a monster couldn't be sent to the graveyard didn't mean it couldn't be attacked. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode. Attack Dark Jeroid!" The cat woman slashed at the nightmarish monster.

(T: 3750)  
(H: 3350)

"I end my turn."

"A futile effort," Tea-Marik said as she drew a card. "Ushi Oni, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan!" The bull rammed into her. Thunder Nyan Nyan actually gasped before she dissolved.

(T: 3750)  
(H: 3100)

_Only one more turn before Wingweaver returns to the field. I have to hold on until then. _"I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode and activate the magic card Horn of Light raising her defense points."

(ME: 2000-2800)

"I'll place my remaining two cards face-down and end my turn." Wingweaver broke free of the chains and stood by her Duelist.

"This is nuts, Seto," Mokuba said again. "All of these guys are friends and yet Marik's turned them against one another. Isn't there anything we can do, Seto?"

"I don't think so, brain washing is hard to undo, it would take a monumental event to snap Wheeler back to the way he was before."

_"Mokuba just gave me an idea," _Little-Yugi said. _"Yami, let me duel."_

_"Let you duel? But why?"_

_"Joey and I have always shared a special bond. You felt it too, when we dueled Joey at Duelist Kingdom. Remember when Joey and Tristan risked their lives to save me from the fire?"

* * *

_

_Avatar leapt on to the duel ring. The archaic symbols appeared and began rotating in front of the flames._

_"Call me crazy, but I think that overgrown chicken scratch is actually pushing back the flames," Tristan realized._

_"This is our chance," Joey said. "Go get Yugi's deck, I'll try to free the puzzle." Joey grabbed the chain and braced his legs against the wall of the platform. He pulled with all his might but the puzzle wouldn't budge. "Yugi, come on!" But Yugi didn't reply, he had lost consciousness from the exposure to heat._

_"I got Yugi's deck," Tristan reported. "Still no luck with the puzzle?"_

_"None, and it looks like that guy's not doing so well either." Joey saw Avatar drop to one knee but still keeping the invisible shield between them and the flames._

_Tristan took a turn at trying to pull the chain out but also had no luck. They then each took a metal pipe and began knocking on the eye bolt trying to loosen it._

_The puzzle activated._

_Joey gasped, "Tristan, listen, I have an idea. Put the pipe through the hole and we'll both pull!"_

_"It's worth a shot." Joey poked the pipe through the hole of the eye bolt and they each took an end. "Okay, on the count of three…"_

_"Three!" They both shouted and pulled with all their might. Slowly, the bolt started to come out._

_"Hurry," Avatar said._

_Finally, the eye bolt came out. "It's out," Tristan called to Avatar. "Let's go!"_

_Joey was able to separate Yugi from the puzzle. He passed the puzzle on to Tristan as he picked up the unconscious Yugi. The boys started to run for the door._

_Avatar lowered the shield and quickly grabbed Keith's body and followed just as the flames engulfed the dueling arena.

* * *

_

_"They risked their lives to save me now it's my turn to do the same."_

_"But Yugi, this isn't your ordinary duel, the outcome could literally decide the fate of lives!"_

_"I know that, but I can't let that stop me. If anyone can get through to Joey and Tea, I can. They're my best friends! Please, Yami, let me do this!"_

_"All right, but I'll be right here if you need me."

* * *

_

The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Little-Yugi emerged.

Marik immediately noticed the change. "No, I wanted to duel the ancient Pharaoh, not this little runt!" He then realized that this might work out for him in the long run. "Little-Yugi had been relying on the Pharaoh for so long that I bet his own dueling skills have deteriorated. This'll make winning a lot easier."

"It doesn't matter who I'm dueling, I'll win all the same."

"I don't think so," Yugi said. "It's my move!"

_"Yugi, Joey and Tea are counting on you," _Yami pointed out. _"But as long as you believe in the heart of the cards, I know you'll come through." _Yugi took a deep breath and drew a card.

It was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

_I did it, _Yugi thought happily. _Now I just need to summon it. _"I…"

_"Yugi, wait," _Yami halted. _"Don't summon Red-Eyes just yet."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because Marik might have something that can conquer it. Don't forget, he modified Joey's deck and with 1500 life points remaining, we can't afford to take any risky chances."_

_Yami's right, summoning Red-Eyes right now is too risky. But maybe there's a way I can show Joey the card without summoning it, but it's an even riskier move. I'm not sure what to do._

_It's time for Yugi to sink or swim… literally, _Kaiba thought.

"Yugi, take the chance," Harold whispered.

"Huh?"

"You're always telling me to trust in my deck and in my self. Now you need to heed your own advice. You're wondering whether to take a chance or play it safe. If you truly believe in your heart, then any chance you take will come out positively in the end. Trust me, I never steered you wrong before."

_Harold's right, no matter what the risk is, I have to save Joey! We made a pact to protect one another and there's no way either of us will go back on that promise now! _"It's time to show Marik what true friendship is all about! I play the magic card Exchange!" Yami was shocked at Yugi's move.

"What a foolish move," Joey-Marik commented.

Kaiba agreed, "What's Yugi thinking? Exchange allows Wheeler to take any card from Yugi's hand!"

"But isn't Yugi allowed to take a card from Joey's hand also?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, but I don't see what Yugi's strategy is."

"You must be desperate to play such a pathetic card," Joey said as he walked around to Yugi's side of the field. Yugi just looked defeated as he held up his hand. Joey-Marik gasped upon seeing the dragon card.

"It's… my… Red-Eyes."

_"Silence, Wheeler, you have no mind of your own, I control you!"_

"Well go on," Yugi said casually. "You can have any card you want including the Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey was struggling, his original personality temporarily emerging over Marik's control. Marik struggled to regain control and he did. _"Wheeler, you are mine to control, you have no mind of your own!"_

_"Yes, I have no mind of my own."_

_"Now take that Red-Eyes!"_

But Joey still struggled. "No… Yugi needs that card… I can't. I…" Marik regained control. "Your friend is gone and I'll be taking that Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"It's not working," Yugi gasped.

_"Look again," _Yami corrected.

Joey's hand was tugging in two different directions as Joey fought with Marik's control. "I… made a promise… I won't take it… I won't… I WON'T!"

Joey took the magic card Card Destruction.

"Awesome, you didn't take it, way to go, Joey," Yugi cheered.

"Joey is gone," Joey-Marik said. "And I'll destroy you with my arsenal of rare magic cards so I don't need that stupid dragon."

"You can brag about control all you like, Marik," Yugi said as he took one of Joey's trap cards. "But I knew that Joey broke free the moment he saw that Red-Eyes and it won't be long before you will have no more control over him!"

"Good job, Yugi," Harold congratulated. "Now let's see what I can do." He drew a card. _If Yugi can bring Joey back to normal with one of his cards, maybe I can do the same thing with Tea. _"I summon Shining Friendship (2) in attack mode!" A little ball with wings and bright green eyes appeared.

"Shining… Friendship," Tea struggled to say.

"That's right, Tea, it's the card you used in your duel against Mai. Remember, you dueled for Yugi's star chips…"

* * *

_"Maybe you're right, Mai, maybe I am scared. Dueling someone who's entirely out of my league for such high stakes overwhelming. But look at this monster. Your Harpie Lady won't stand a chance against it, and do you know why?"_

_"Enlighten me," Mai said sarcastically._

_"Because, it has six times the strength of Harpie Lady!"_

_"What? That's impossible! What could possibly increase a monster's attack strength that much?"_

_"The hearts, Mai, it's the hearts of me and my friends are in this card. And this force is something no magic card can duplicate! Six hearts, bonded through friendship, shining through even the darkest times! And that's what helps me face the fear."_

_"Tea honors her friends more than she honors herself," Harold critiqued. "Sometimes, facing your fear is the best way to conquer it."

* * *

_

"And what a dark spirit like Marik fears the most is the power of my light! One way or another, Tea won't be in your control any longer! So come at me, Marik, and I'll show you the power of friendship!"

"As you wish," Tea-Marik said as she drew a card. "Ushi Oni, attack Shining Friendship now!"

_This is it, if I don't break Tea free now, it's all over… for both of us!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Ushi Oni  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2150  
DEF: 1950

(2)  
Name: Shining Friendship  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1100


	43. Countdown to Destruction Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 91: Countdown to Destruction Pt 3: Passing of the Puzzle  
Episode Basis: Friends till the End Pt 2 & 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Tristan and Serenity were on the run from Rare Hunters when they received help from an unlikely source: Duke Devlin, the Dice Master. Meanwhile, Yugi asked to take over dueling in hopes that he could break Joey free from Marik's mind control. The plan was to use Joey's prize card: the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Harold also planned on using a card Tea used, Shining Friendship to break her free of Marik's control. But with both of them trailing in life points, can Yugi and Harold triumph over the power of the Millennium Rod?

* * *

"Ushi Oni, attack Shining Friendship!" Tea-Marik commanded. The bull demon rushed towards the little green ball.

"Not so fast, reveal trap card: Waboku!" The attack stopped. "Recognize this card? You should, you also used this card in your duel against Mai, remember?" Harold asked.

* * *

_"You kept me waiting for that little butterball?" Mai asked. "Fine, then, Harpie Lady, attack it and wipe out her life points once and for all!"_

_"I don't think so," Tea said harshly. "Activate trap card: Waboku!"_

_"Waboku?"_

_"Waboku is a trap card that reduces all damage to 0, so Shining Friendship remains on the field," Harold announced.

* * *

_

"Now it's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine. First I reveal my remaining face-down card, Silver Bow and Arrow which increases Shining Friendship's attack power by 300 points!"

(SF: 1300-1600, 1100-1400)

"Next I play the magic card Elf's Light increasing my monster's attack power by an additional 400 points!"

(SF: 1600-2000)

"It's still not enough to defeat my monster!"

"True, but which one are you talking about, Ushi Oni, or Dark Jeroid?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to forget, your Heart of Dark Water prevents a monster from being sent to the graveyard, but it can still be attacked. A master of a light deck like me can easily defeat your deck of darkness. Shining Friendship, attack Dark Jeroid with Silver Lightning Arrow!" The transformed pixie drew back her bow and released an arrow of light hitting Dark Jeroid."

(T: 2950)  
(H: 3150)

"How do you like that?"

"I'll show you just how futile your attempts are," Tea-Marik said drawing a card. "Ushi Oni, attack Shining Friendship now!" The fairy was destroyed.

(T: 2950)  
(H: 3000)

"Now you see how pointless it is? Her body, her mind, her very soul, is all controlled by me," Tea-Mairk said.

"Not as long as I draw breath!"

"Which won't be for too much longer."

* * *

"Now I sacrifice my two monsters so I can summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The dragon let out a roar as it appeared on the field.

"It's… my… Red-Eyes," Joey staggered.

_This can't be happening, I'm losing control of my mind slave!_

"Seeing that dragon is having an effect on Wheeler," Kaiba commented.

"Well Yugi did say that the dragon card used to be Joey's. I can't imagine what it's like having your favorite card used against you."

_I can, _Kaiba thought as he recalled his duel against Pegasus's toon dragon at Duelist Kingdom.

"I'm sorry, Joey, but I'm going to have to knock some sense into you and use your favorite card to do it! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack his Alligator Sword with Inferno Fire Blast!" The black dragon spat out a fire ball which destroyed the Alligator Sword.

(Y: 1500)  
(J: 2400)

"If that didn't knock him back to his old self, we're all in trouble." Yugi desperately called out to Joey. "Joey, are you in there? Are you all right?"

"Your trick didn't work," Joey-Marik said. "I vow to destroy you and take all that you hold dear! And send you to the bottom of the sea where you'll remain for the rest of your brief life!"

_"This is getting dangerous," _Yami commented. _"I'm taking over."_

"No!" Yugi cried taking off his puzzle. _"I can't let you!"_

_"But why?"_

_"Because I have to do this by myself and I still have an idea that might work."

* * *

_

They met in the recesses of their combined minds. _"Look, Yami, ever since I first assembled the Millennium Puzzle, you have given me strength and courage. You even helped me make new friends. And even though I'm very grateful to have met you, I also know that deep down, I can't keep relying on you forever. You've given me power, but now I need to call upon my own power. I need to know that I can fight for myself, that I can be like you even when you're not with me. You see, I need to do it for myself as much as for my friends."_

_"Yugi, let me ask you something, do you believe in yourself?"_

_"In this, I do."_

_"Then I believe in you too. Good luck and remember, no matter where we are, our hearts will always be one."_

_"Thanks, partner."

* * *

_

On the outside, Joey-Marik was asking, "Have you given up, Little-Yugi?"

_I don't have much time, _Yugi thought. _My only chance to save everyone is to free Joey's mind._

"It's time to finish you off for good," Joey-Marik said. "You remember Hinotama, don't you? Well let me remind you!" Yugi was struck a third time with a fireball.

(Y: 1000)  
(J: 2400)

* * *

Tea gasped and for a moment, the darkness that covered her eyes was lifted. "What… what's going on…? Harold?"

"Tea, listen very closely, you're being controlled, you have to keep…"

Tea screamed as the darkness returned to her eyes. Tea struggled, her last independent action was her saying "I… end my turn!"

"Okay, now it's my turn." Harold drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light." Three golden swords surrounded Tea. _Sorry, Tea, but I'm going to have to contain you so that I can free you.

* * *

_

"Mister Cirrus, we've lost them, sir."

"Keep looking, you fools! How far can three kids go?"

"Okay, they're gone," Tristan reported as Cirrus and his Rare Hunters ran past the truck bed the three teens were hiding in. He turned to Duke. "So what are you doing here, Duke? Last I've heard, you were promoting that Dungeon Dice Monster game of yours."

"I was, but I heard about this Battle City thing and thought I come down to check it out. I was hoping to run into Yugi but I guess you guys will do." Duke gestured with his head towards Serenity. "So who's she?"

"To you, she's off-limits."

"Huh?"

"Her name's Serenity Wheeler. She's Joey Wheeler's sister."

"Joey…" Duke thought back to his duel with Yugi. To Tristan, he whispered, "Is he the one I made dressed up in a dog suit?"

"Yes, and she's very respective towards him so if I would you, I wouldn't mention the dog suit."

"Gotcha." A little bit louder, he asked, "So who were those guys chasing you?"

"I think their leader said they were Rare Hunters."

"Rare Hunters, what are those?"

"I don't know, but I don't like them."

"Guys?" It was Serenity who crept up behind Tristan. "If those Rare Hunters are after us, does that mean they're also after the others?"

Duke and Tristan shared a look. They hadn't thought of that. Tristan's first thought was that they thought he and Serenity were easy targets but now he wasn't so sure.

"Come on, we should get going before they find us," Duke suggested.

"Too late!" Cirrus cried as he came dropping in from the sky. Tristan picked up Serenity and along with Duke, leapt from the truck bed with Cirrus in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Has my attack left you speechless, Yugi?" The attack from Hinotama left Yugi sprawled on the dock. Joey-Marik laughed maniacally.

"Seto, we have to do something!" Mokuba protested.

"I know," Kaiba grumbled. "But if we do try anything, they'll detonate the dock and then Yugi and all his little playmates are fish food."

"That's right, Kaiba," a Rare Hunter said from the sidelines. He held up the remote. "If there is any help from the outside, I press the activation button here and the dock goes taking everyone! Tell me, do you really want that on your conscience?"

Kaiba growled.

"I'm… not through yet… Marik," Yugi said as he staggered to his feet. He was panting heavily, the constant direct attacks taking their toll on him. "I won't give up until my friends are free from your control once and for all!" Yugi picked up his Millennium Puzzle which had fallen out of his hand from the third Hinotama attack. He started to walk around to Joey-Marik's side of the dock.

"So you want more, do you? Okay, then I'll summon Rocket Warrior (1) in attack mode!" A humanoid rocket carrying a sword and shield appeared. Any monster that it attacks loses 500 attack points."

"Wait," Yugi pleaded.

"Next I play the magic card Attrition in combination with my Rocket Warrior!"

"What does that mean, Seto?"

"It means that when Wheeler's Rocket Warrior attacks, whatever monster it attacks will lose attack points equal to the attacking monster."

"Joey, I know you can hear me," Yugi said.

"It's too late, Little Yugi! I switch Rocket Warrior to its invincible mode!" The warrior transformed into a rocket mode. Now it'll be unharmed when it attacks a stronger monster. Rocket Warrior, attack Yugi's Red-Eyes!" The rocket shredded one of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon's wings.

(REBD: 2400-400)

"So how does it feel, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"Be silent, Kaiba!" The Rare Hunter holding the remote ordered.

"You just decimated your favorite monster, what are you going to do now?"

Joey stared at the weakened Red-Eyes in horror. "What… no… my Red-Eyes!"

_No, my control's weakening again!_

"Joey, you're my best friend," Yugi said. "And just as you gave me your Red-Eyes, I want to give you something that is precious to me." He came up to Joey and placed the Millennium Puzzle around his friend's neck. "The Millennium Puzzle."

"Why did Yugi do that?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba didn't reply.

"Now, just as a piece of you will always be with me, so will a piece of me always be with you." Joey stared in shock at the Puzzle. "You're my friend, Joey, no matter what Marik says." _Marik might be able to control Joey's mind, but it's his heart that will prevail!_

_"Yugi is your enemy, you must destroy him!" _Marik commanded.

* * *

_Since Yugi gave that puzzle to Joey, now Joey's in possession of it and I can't use its power, _Marik thought. _So it's useless to me.

* * *

_

_"Joey, I order you to take a piece of the puzzle and throw it into the ocean!"_

"Giving me your puzzle was a foolish mistake, Yugi, and you're about to find out why!" Joey removed the center piece. "Say good-bye to your puzzle forever!"

"NO!" But as Joey got ready to throw it, he paused, his hand literally in mid-toss.

* * *

_"No, please, don't throw it away!"_

_"Sorry, twerp, you snooze, you lose."_

_"No, not into the pool!"

* * *

_

_"You two runts aren't so tough now, are you?"_

_"Leave Joey and Tristan alone!"_

_"You're defending the very same two who picked on you? Why?"_

_"Because… THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"_

_"Then suffer along with them!"

* * *

_

_"Not a lot of people stuck up for me like that, Yugi, you're one brave little kid. Here, it's the piece I threw into the pool."_

_"But I thought you couldn't swim?"_

_"I can't, but I can dive real good, look I promise I won't harm your puzzle ever again."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Sure do, I'm a man of my word."_

_"Thanks, Joey."_

_"You know, you and I got a lot in common, maybe we should start hanging out more often."_

_"Sure."

* * *

_

"I… made… a promise," Joey struggled to say as he lowered his hand. "I… won't… go back!"

Marik growled, _"Fine, keep it if you want, it matters not." I can't believe my control is being overpowered by a meaningless whelp."_

Joey reattached the puzzle piece and placed the puzzle around his neck. "Get on with the duel, Little-Yugi, I want to win your puzzle the right way! Not that it will matter, in less than twenty minutes, your life will end!"

* * *

_I have three turns to organize my forces, _Harold thought. He drew a card. "I play the magic card Sacred Treasure. This allows me to draw five cards but I can't attack with any of the monsters I draw, so here's what I'm going to do, I'll summon my Forgiving Maiden in defense mode and set a card face-down. I end my turn."

"Then I'll summon Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode."

_Marik wants me to attack so he can summon a better monster. Well I'm not about to let him get that chance. _"I'll tribute my Wingweaver so I can summon Marie the Fallen One (2) in attack mode!"

"But Marie the Fallen One is a dark monster, why do you have it in a light deck?"

"If Yugi has taught me one thing, it's that dealing with darkness does not mean one is evil. In fact, when used for the right reasons, even darkness can be represented by light."

"Well the fact of the matter is that since Marie the Fallen One was one of the monsters summoned by your Sacred Treasure, you can't attack with her."

"You think I don't know that, knuckle-dragger? I end my turn!"

"Then I'll tribute my Dark Jeroid to summon Ghost Knight of Jackal (3) in attack mode!" A dog-headed human on a horse appeared.

_I think I know what he's trying to do: he's trying to bring one of my monsters over to his side. Fortunately for me, he's forgotten about my Remove Brainwashing trap card which should protect my monsters for now._

"I set one card face-down. My turn is over and so is the effect of your Swords of Revealing Light!" The swords disappeared. "Soon, I'll tribute my two monsters to summon a stronger monster and then it'll be all over!"

"A piece of advice, don't try destroying my Marie the Fallen One."

"Why?"

"Because while Marie the Fallen One is in the graveyard, I gain 200 life points for every turn."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. In fact, you should probably send Marie to the graveyard while you have the chance because once my jackal destroys her; she'll reappear on my side of the field."

"You sure about that?" Harold asked pointing to his Remove Brainwashing trap card.

Tea-Marik still didn't seem worried.

"Well, here goes something," Harold said as he removed the card. "I set one card face-down and activate Monster Reborn to revive Wingweaver! There, I'm all set."

"Then prepare to turn over your Armlet and surrender your soul to eternal darkness!"

* * *

Duke, Tristan, and Serenity ran from alleyway to alleyway hoping to elude their pursuers. But Cirrus's speed was almost supernatural. In almost no time at all, he pursued them to a dead end. Actually, it wasn't a real dead end. It was a T-intersection between alleyways. But Cirrus's three Rare Hunter servants covered all of their avenues of escape.

Cirrus cackled, "Soon, you all shall be servants of Lord Marik!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monsters Database

(1)  
Name: Rocket Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Marie the Fallen One  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Ghost Knight of Jackal  
Level: 5  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600


	44. Countdown to Destruction Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 92: Countdown to Destruction Pt 4: Triumph of the Light  
Episode Basis: Friends till the End Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi turned over his prized possession, the Millennium Puzzle, to Joey in hopes that it could help him break free from Marik's control. For a while, it looked like it succeeded but every time Joey broke through, control was reasserted by Marik. Harold had basically the same trouble with Tea as Kaiba & Mokuba tried frantically for a way to stop this demonic act. Meanwhile, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were on the run from Cirrus and his squad of Rare Hunters. Can anyone help them?

* * *

Cirrus just kept cackling as he and his Rare Hunters closed in on Tristan, Serenity, and Duke. "No place to run, my little morsels, why don't you just give yourselves up willingly. Master Marik will control you one way or another, so it's easier to just give up."

"Duke, take Serenity some place safe," Tristan instructed.

"What about you?" Duke asked.

"I'll try to hold them off."

"Tristan, no," Serenity pleaded.

"Go," Tristan said.

"Foolish mistake, boy," Cirrus said. "We have you surrounded."

Tristan got ready for what might be his final fight.

A burly figure slammed into one of Cirrus's servants sending him into the wall of a building. Tristan and Duke saw that it was a heavyset boy with short red hair.

"Who's that?" Another Rare Hunter asked as a stick knocked his feet out from under him. A girl with dark hair and eyes wielded it like a quarterstaff.

"Go, get out of here," the girl said. "Leave them to us."

_That's that girl who was cheering Harold on during his duel with Joey, and the one Harold dueled shortly afterward, _Tristan realized.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Duke asked.

"We don't have much of a choice," Tristan said. The three ran passed one of the fallen Rare Hunters and down the street.

"After them!" Cirrus commanded as he took off after them. The remaining Rare Hunters started to follow but the two saviors stepped in front of them.

"Nobody challenges Rare Hunters and live," one of the Rare Hunters said.

"Well the same thing could be said for anyone who's come up against the Four Horsemen," the girl commented.

"The Four Horsemen," another Rare Hunter gasped. "But I thought you guys only inhabited Europe!"

"We go where we want to go," the boy said.

"Well said, Todd," Katy complimented. "Now, let's kick butt!" The three remaining Rare Hunters charged Todd and Katy.

Katy swung her makeshift weapon up and nailed a Rare Hunt right where it hurt the most. Todd crouched down and waited until the Rare Hunter came in close, he then shot up, caught the Rare Hunter in the solar plexus, and catapulted him over his head and then tripped the third.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Todd asked.

"Most definitely," Katy confirmed.

* * *

Tristan and Duke ran down the street with Tristan pulling Serenity behind her.

"Hurry it up, Tristan, that guy's gaining on us," Duke reported.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, Duke," Tristan argued. _Wait a second, this might be my one chance to find out what's happening with the others. _Tristan skidded to a halt. "Duke, take Serenity someplace safe."

"But what are you going to do?" Duke asked.

"I need to find something out. Don't worry, I'll be with you guys soon."

"Okay, let's go, Serenity."

"Be careful, Tristan," Serenity called back.

"I will."

"It doesn't matter, I'll capture your friends soon enough after I deal with you," Cirrus said.

"I don't think so, short, greasy, and ugly." Tristan took a step back and kneed Cirrus as the Rare Hunter leapt at the boy. Cirrus started to jump up but Tristan grabbed the Rare Hunter's leg and brought him down to Earth. "Now you're going to answer some questions for me whether you like it or not."

Cirrus cringed.

* * *

Duke led Serenity out of an alleyway and across the street where they were almost ran over by a woman in a pink convertible.

"Hey, drivers have road privileges too," the driver commented.

"Look, we're being chased by some robbed weirdo and we don't have time to play road rage! Let's go, Serenity."

"Serenity?" The woman turned off the engine and climbed out. "Hey, kid!"

"Who, me?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, by any chance is your name Serenity Wheeler?"

"You're right, it is. Do I know you, your voice doesn't sound familiar."

The woman smiled. "Kind of."

* * *

Tristan held Cirrus up by the collar of his robe. The Rare Hunter was dazed from the beating the former street thug gave him. "All right, meat wad, I know you know what's going on so I want to know where my friends are and I want to know now!"

"Th… the pier… they're dueling at the pier!"

"Thank you." Tristan dropped Cirrus like a bad habit and took off to look for Duke and Serenity. He didn't have to look far as a convertible carrying the two drove up to the curve besides him.

"Hey Tristan, need a lift?" The driver asked.

"Thanks, Mai," Tristan said as he climbed in the back along with Duke. Once in, he recounted their adventure. "Have you ever heard of these Rare Hunters, Mai?"

"A little," Mai replied glancing at Tristan through her rearview mirror. "According to rumor, they're an underground sect of elite Duelists who would do anything to obtain rare cards, and I do mean ANYTHING."

"So why would they want Tristan and Serenity?" Duke asked. "They're not Duelists."

"They probably wanted to use us to get to Yugi and Joey's rare cards," Tristan figured.

"Oh no," Serenity gasped. "My Brother's in danger!"

"Don't worry, I found out where they are," Tristan said. "They're at the pier."

"The pier, huh?" Mai checked. "Okay, then, hold on to your hats!" Mai swerved her car into a u-turn. "Kids, do not try this at home!" She slammed on the gas and burned rubber.

* * *

Over at the duel, Joey-Marik started his turn by drawing the Skull Dice trap card. _This could be very useful, not that it matters, either Joey wins and reduces Yugi's life points down to 0, or the time runs out and the anchor drags both of them under. Either way, I win Yugi's two most valuable possessions: his Millennium Puzzle and his Egyptian God Card._

"Please, Joey, you have to break free." _Maybe if I remind Joey of old times, I can help him break free. _"Do you remember Duelist Kingdom? We originally went there to save my Grandfather from Pegasus, but you had another reason for participating in the tournament: your sister. Because of you, she'll be able to see again. And how do you think she would feel if she saw you turning against your best friend like this? And don't forget, you promised to help me beat Marik! And you NEVER go back on a promise!"

"Right now, the only thing I'm promising is to defeat you," Joey-Marik retorted.

"Not right now, your turn is over and Red-Eyes gains the 500 attack points he lost because of your Rocket Warrior!"

(REBD: 400-900)

* * *

"We're almost there, guys," Mai said. The sea side could be seen. Mai swerved her car to a halt and honked her horn.

Everyone turned to see the car pull up. "It's Mai and Tristan," Mokuba realized. "But who's that with them?"

"Duke Devlin, where did he come from?" Harold asked.

Mokuba then noticed the girl who Mai was helping out of the front seat. "Who's she?"

"Serenity," Harold gasped.

"What's going on here, guys?" Tristan asked "Why are Yugi and Harold dueling Joey and Tea?"

"Your friends Wheeler and Gardner are on the Rare Hunters' side," Kaiba simply said.

"Oh no," Serenity gasped shivering with fright.

"Hey, it's okay," Mai said comforting her. "If anyone can save Joey and Tea, it's those two."

"Kaiba, you're supposed to be the head of this lousy tournament, why don't you pull the plug on this sick act?"

"Even if he wanted to, he couldn't," Mokuba defended. "There are bombs planted on the dock. Any attempt to stop it and they'll go off…" Mokuba paused, then he turned to his Big Brother. "Seto, I have an idea." The younger Kaiba whispered something into the older brother's ear. Kaiba actually seemed surprised.

"Mokuba, are you sure…"

"Seto, you already repaid Yugi, now I need to repay Tea. She saved my life so it's only fair that I risk mine to save her."

"All right."

* * *

"Go ahead and give me your best shot," Harold dared. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Very foolish," Tea-Marik said. "I know you want me to attack so you can activate your face-down card. Well it won't work, I'll just switch my monsters to defense mode and bide my time."

_Nuts, she didn't take it, but I have to strike now! _Harold drew a card. "I play Polymerization, fusing Marie the Fallen One and the Forgiving Maiden together to form a new monster known as… St. Joan (1)!" St. Joan was a woman with short orange hair and wearing silver armor carrying a sword. "St. Joan, attack his Ghost Knight with Heaven's Saber!"

"I thought you might do something like this, that's why I laid a trap card for you. Reveal face-down card, Mispolymerization."

"Huh?"

"It gets rid of all fusion monsters on the field!" St. Joan disappeared.

Harold growled, "I summon Guardian of the Throne Room in defense mode and end my turn."

"Then I'll tribute my Ushi Oni and Ghost Knight of Jackal to summon Maju Garzett (2)! Maju Garzett gains the attack power of the monsters sacrificed to summon it."

(MG: 0-3850)

"Maju Garzett, attack his Wingweaver! Say good-bye to your favorite monster once and for all!"

(T: 2950)  
(H: 1900)

"Reveal face-down card, Rope of Life! At the cost of discarding my entire hand, I'm able to bring back my monster with 800 extra attack points!" Wingweaver reappeared.

(WW: 2750-3550)

"Getting rid of your hand was a foolish mistake, now you have nothing to stand against me."

"On the contrary, I do." Harold drew a card and gasped. _It's Katy's card! But I can't summon it yet, I just need a few more cards to complete it. _"I end my turn."

Tea-Marik drew a card and laughed. "It doesn't matter if I win this duel or not, if I demoralize you by destroying your favorite monster, it will all be worth it. Plus it'll be Little Tea who gets sent to the bottom of the sea. First I activate Spell Sanctuary! This allows both of us to move a magic card from our decks to our hands." Unfortunately for Harold, the magic card he needed was the exception to the rule. So he chose another magic card. "Next I'll use the card I got as the result of Spell Sanctuary, Cure Master, which raises my life points by 1000 points!"

(T: 3950)  
(H: 1600)

"Now, prepare to feel the full power of the darkness! Maju Garzett, attack his Wingweaver!" Once again Wingweaver was destroyed.

(T: 3950)  
(H: 1600)

Wingweaver suddenly appeared back on the field. "What, how did you get Wingweaver back?"

"Simple, when I discarded my entire hand by activating Rope of Life, one of the cards I discarded was a monster card called Guardian of the Sanctuary (3). Its special ability can only be activated if I send it to the graveyard by a magic or trap card. I remove it from play and allow my Wingweaver to remain on the field and in the game."

"Why do you spend so much time protecting your precious Wingweaver?" Tea-Marik asked.

"Because of three reasons: one, it's my favorite card, two it's the first Duel Monster I ever got, and three, it represents my soul."

"Your soul?"

"Wingweaver's soul is pure and just, it prays for peace yet is not afraid to answer the call to battle. In short, you're not fighting a Duel Monster, you're fighting me as well."

"Bah, pathetic, dark monsters are the strongest Duel Monsters around!"

"To you, light monsters may be weak, but to me they represent hope for all those lost in the darkness! And hope is stronger than any magic, Tea proved that as she hoped to protect her friends from being destroyed. And now you're going to see the true power of the light, for when Wingweaver's attack points are high enough…"

(WW: 3550)

"And the right magic card is used…" Harold drew the card, smiled, and showed it to his opponent. It was the card he got from the female Rare Hunter, Mary.

"A ritual card!"

"An incredible transformation takes place!" Harold slid the card into his Duel Disk and activated it. Light gushed from the card. Wingweaver flew upward as the light fell around her. "And the ultimate powers of light are released, transforming Wingweaver into… SERAPHEEM (4)!" From the sky descended a beautiful angel with long blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a white wrap-around dress. Her two white wings spread out before her. Everyone gasped, even Yugi and Joey-Marik stopped in their duel upon seeing the sight. "Now behold Serapheem's special power!" Serapheem sent up a beacon of light which came down in four orbs and Shining Abyss, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Shining Friendship and Mystical Elf all appeared behind Serapheem.

"But… I destroyed those monsters!"

"Serapheem can resurrect up to four normal light monsters on the field, but that's not all, she also gets 200 extra attack points for each monster she resurrects."

(S: 3250-4050)

"It's still not enough, while your new angel is now more powerful than my Maju Garzett, I'll only lose 200 life points!"

"Not after I play my final magic card, a magic card that you helped me get with your Spell Sanctuary card. Go, Exile of the Wicked! It destroys all fiend monsters on the field!" Maju Garzett exploded. "Tea, Yugi, for saving my life all those years ago, this is for you! Serapheem, attack her life points directly with Ultra Luminosity!" Serapheem held up her hands as energy began collecting in them. Holding the orb in open hand, she slammed it with her palm and sent it flying. The orb struck Tea causing a massive flash of light which blinded most of the bystanders.

(T: 0)  
(H: 1600)

As the light subsided, everyone saw that Tea was standing, but barely. Harold quickly ran around and caught her by the arm pits before she could drop into the water.

Tea opened her eyes and gazed lazily at Harold. "Harold… what are you doing here… did they capture you too?"

"It's all right, Tea," Harold said. "Everything's fine."

"But why am I on a dock?" Tea looked around and spotted Yugi and Joey. "Yugi… Joey, why are they dueling each other? Harold, what's going on?"

"It's a long story, Tea." _Yugi, I was able to free Tea, now you must free Joey, I only hope that it doesn't sacrifice you two in the process._

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: St. Joan  
Level: 8  
Type: Fairy/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Maju Garzett  
Level: 7  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK?  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Guardian of the Sanctuary  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400  
This monster's special effect can only be activated if the player controlling it sends it to their own graveyard by the effect of a magic, trap, or monster effect cards. Remove this monster from play to allow one of your light monsters to remain on the field.

(4)  
Name: Serapheem  
Level: 9  
Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3250  
DEF: 2800  
This monster can only be summoned with the ritual spell card "Heavenly Light." Once this monster is ritual-summoned successfully, special summon up to four normal light monsters from your graveyard. These monsters are treated as equip spell cards. Increase this monster's ATK by 200 points for each card you resurrect. After one turn, the monsters return to the graveyard. Afterwards, you may special summon one light monster from your graveyard during your turn. The monster returns to the graveyard when the turn is over.

Name: Heavenly Light  
Ritual Spell Card  
This card is used to Ritual Summon Serapheem. You must also offer 1 Wingweaver, whose attack points have risen above 3200.


	45. Countdown to Destruction Pt 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 93: Countdown to Destruction Pt 5: Sacrifice for Friendship  
Episode Basis: Friends till the End Pt 3&4

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! As hard as Harold tried, he couldn't break Marik's hold over Tea. He decided that the only way was to win his duel. So he summoned the monster Katy gave him: the ritual monster Serapheem. The direct attack of over 4000 was enough to free Tea of Marik's control. Meanwhile, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were able to escape the Rare Hunters thanks to the timely assistance of Katy and Todd of the Four Horsemen. They met up with Mai Valentine who gave them a lift down to the pier. Now Yugi has to free Joey, but it just might end with one taking a permanent vacation in Davie Jones's locker.

* * *

Yugi drew Beta the Magnet Warrior. _Beta the Magnet Warrior should help. Last turn, when Joey saw his Red-Eyes was in trouble, he broke through for just a moment. I have to make that happen again. But if Joey attacks and destroys that weakened Red-Eye, I could lose the duel! Either way, I'm going to have to be careful. _"I place two cards face-down and summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

* * *

_Yugi left himself wide open for an attack, _Marik thought as Joey drew Panther Warrior. _Panther Warrior should be more than enough to finish off that Red-Eyes and the rest of Yugi's life points. _He dropped some ice cubes into a glass and began filling the glass. _All Joey has to do is attack with Rocket Warrior and he'll be doomed!

* * *

_

"Harold, tell me what's going on," Tea pleaded. "Why are Yugi and Joey dueling each other?"

"Joey's under the control of some nut job named Marik. He was going to make the two of you duel Yugi but I stepped in and provided assistance."

Tea gasped and thought, _This was the creep that Ishizu was trying to warn us about! Marik. _"Joey, you have to wake up!"

"Be silent!" A Rare Hunter commanded. "Or I'll detonate the bombs underneath you and send you all to kingdom come. And stay right where you are too!"

Tea turned to the others on the sideline. "Kaiba, Mokuba, can't you two do anything!"

"We can't risk harming you or the others," Mokuba replied. _Unless my plan works._ He looked at his Big Brother. The Kaiba Brothers nodded.

Kaiba stepped up towards the Rare Hunter. "You think you're pretty tough when you got a remote in your hand, let's just see how man you are when you're up against a superior force."

"Nice try, Kaiba, but if you think I'm going to put this remote down willingly…"

"I'm not expecting you to," Kaiba said with a smirk. He fingered the top card in his deck. "Say hello to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba drew said card and threw it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm going to say it now just to get it out of my system. "Say hello to my little friend!" There, I got it out of my system.

* * *

The card knocked the remote from the Rare Hunter's hand and sent it sliding away. The Rare Hunter turned to get it.

Which completely blinded him to Kaiba's physical attack.

With incredible speed and strength, Kaiba grabbed the Rare Hunter's arm and twisted it behind his back. He then wrapped his other arm around the Rare Hunter's neck and twisted so that the others were out of the Rare Hunter's line of sight.

"Can you two cover me?" Mokuba asked Tristan and Duke.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"I mean stand in front of me so that the Rare Hunter doesn't see me go over the edge. Look, I'll explain later, just stand in front of me."

"Right, let's do it, Duke." The two formed a wall between Mokuba and the Rare Hunter. Mokuba climbed down the pier and jumped to the side of the dock. He could see the bomb strapped to the dock's support post. Mokuba reached into his vest and took out a mini screw driver.

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

_"Yugi, you're losing him," _Yami reported. _"Marik's hold on him is getting stronger."_

"Next I'll switch Rocket Warrior back into its invincible mode!"

_"Now, my mind slave, attack his Red-Eyes and win me his puzzle!"_

"And I'll have him attack… Yugi's magnet warrior!"

* * *

The glass shattered to the ground. "Who does he think he is disobeying me like this? Doesn't he know my control is absolute?"

"Nice try, but by attacking you triggered my trap card: Magic Arm Shield," Yugi said. The prongs grabbed Rocket Warrior and sent it back at Panther Warrior. The Rocket Warrior/Attrition combo inflicted Panther Warrior.

(PW: 2000-500, 500-0)

_I have to keep him under control long enough to beat Little Yugi! _Marik realized.

"My turn is over and Panther Warrior gains back the 500 attack points it lost."

(PW: 0-500)

_It doesn't matter now that it's weak enough for me to beat, _Yugi thought as he drew a card. "I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior so I can summon Beast of Gilfer! Now, attack his Rocket Warrior!" A tornado destroyed the little warrior.

(Y: 1000)  
(J: 1700)

"Are you there, Joey?"

"I already told you Joey is gone and your Red-Eyes is next!" The Rocket Warrior Attrition attack left the mighty dragon on the ground panting heavily, looking sicker by the minute.

And speaking of minutes, there were only ten minutes left.

* * *

Mokuba got the panel open and let it drop into the sea, hoping that Joey or the Rare Hunter didn't hear that. He took his screw driver and sliced through one of the wires. _There, I severed the power connection to the transceiver, now this bomb won't go off. I just hope Seto can hold on to him until I can sabotage the other three. _He began sliding down to the other end trying not to let Joey step on his fingers in the process.

* * *

_So Yugi got in a good attack, _Marik thought. _It doesn't matter, I can either use my magic cards to beat Yugi or let time run out and allow all of them to go into the sea. Either way, I win._

"Please, Joey, you have to snap out of it! This isn't like you, this isn't who you really are!"

"I am who I am," Joey-Marik snapped. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then I have no choice," Yugi said as he drew a trap card. "I set one card face-down. Beast of Gilfer, attack his Panther Warrior!"

"I reveal my trap card Skull Dice, and to ensure my victory I'll add the magic card Graceful Dice! Graceful Dice will power up my monster while Skull Dice will weaken Yugi's!"

"No it won't, I reveal my face-down card, De-Spell which destroys your Graceful Dice!"

"I still have Skull Dice!" The little demon rolled a two which cut Beast of Gilfer's attack points in half.

(BOG: 2200-1100)

It still wasn't enough though, as Beast of Gilfer's attack hit Panther Warrior and destroyed it.

(Y: 1000)  
(J: 1100)

Joey-Marik smiled evilly, "I could just let the timer run out but out dueling you will be so much more fun." He gestured to the others. "Now all your little playmates will be here to witness your demise! My move!" Joey-Marik drew a magic card called Meteor of Destruction. Playing it would deal 1000 points of direct damage to the opponent. _This is just the card I need to win, _Marik thought. _I'll have Joey play it and destroy his best friend. One more move and Yugi's gone for good!_

_Hurry up, Mokuba, _Kaiba thought.

* * *

Mokuba finished dismantling the second bomb and began moving around the dock to the third one. Now things will get tougher because there was a good chance Joey could see his fingers.

* * *

"The card I now hold in my hand is the key to beating you, Little-Yugi!" Joey-Marik announced.

"Not if I can free Joey first!"

"Joey will never be free as long as I hold the Millennium Rod!"

The Rare Hunter thrashed around trying to loosen himself.

"There must be some way to stop Yugi and Joey from going over the edge," Duke said.

"Sure if you don't mind sacrificing their lives," Kaiba said as he shifted his captive into a sleeper hold.

"Good point," Duke said.

"Joey, this is your last chance to break free!" Yugi called. "Think about all your friends. Think about all the opponents you beat, all that you've accomplished! You do have a past, Joey, remember it! Remember your sister, the one who loves you the most!"

"Ser… en… i… ty."

_"Be silent, Wheeler, you have no past, I control you!"_

"Think about it, Joey, think about your past!"

The memories came flooding back to Joey. His duels with Mai, Rex, Bonz, Bandit Keith Espa, Weevil, and Mako. He even recalled his losing duels against Yugi, Duke Devlin and the Rare Hunters.

"I… remember… my past… it is real!"

_"Silence, Wheeler, you have no past, only eternal servitude towards me! Now I order you to destroy Little Yugi!"_

"NO, I WON'T DESTROY MY FRIEND!" Joey cried out.

* * *

Mokuba finally finished dismantling the bombs. He moved to the other end and climbed out

Right in front of the Rare Hunter who had escaped from Kaiba's grasp. "You, how did… what did you do?"

Mokuba pulled himself up and wiped his nose. "I stopped your plan so you won't harm anyone else!"

"NO!" The Rare Hunter dove for the remote and pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

"Told you," Mokuba teased.

"Why you little…" The Rare Hunter charged Mokuba but Kaiba intercepted and knocked the Rare Hunter out.

"Nobody threatens my little brother and gets away with it," Kaiba declared.

Yugi watched as Joey and Marik battled for control of Joey's body.

"I… I can't destroy Yugi."

_"Play that Meteor of Destruction card or suffer the consequences!"_

"No, I won't."

_Okay, everything is all set, there's just one more thing left to do, _Yugi thought. "Marik, I know you can hear me. You think you're so clever hiding behind your magic like a coward!" On the outside, it looked like he was simply pointing at Joey when in fact he was pointing right through Joey to Marik. "Well I have some news for you: there will be a loser in this duel and it's not who you think. It's not me, and it's not Joey either, it's you and do you know why? Because Joey is a free man! And even if this timer runs out, you won't win because you're not dueling any more!" The others were astonished at Yugi's declaration. "Face it, the only way you're going to beat me is if you come out here and duel me yourself. Or are you afraid that your weak magic won't stand up to the power of the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Fine, feel the full power of the Millennium Rod!" He summoned all of the Rod's power.

Joey screamed again as the Millennium Emblem appeared on his forehead. Serenity trembled at hearing her brother scream in pain but she didn't turn away.

"It's all over, Little Yugi," Joey-Marik said. "I play Meteor of Destruction!" A large meteor appeared in the sky and slowly descended towards Yugi.

(Y: 1000)  
(J: 600)

"Yugi, no!" Tea cried and started to run over to him but Harold held her back. "Harold, please, let me go to him!"

"Tea, no, you'll just get hurt."

* * *

In the recesses of his mind, Joey Wheeler cowered.

_"This is the price you pay for your defiance, Wheeler, now live forever with the memory that you killed your best friend!"_

"Yu… Gi…"

* * *

With a scream that even startled Kaiba, Joey rose up, the Millennium emblem dispersing and his eyes returning to normal.

* * *

"No, Yugi was right," Marik realized. "Wheeler's will was too strong!"

* * *

Joey moaned, "Huh… Yugi, what's going on… why am I wearing your Millennium Puzzle?"

"I gave it to you, Joey, as a reminder of our friendship. Now you'll always have it as a reminder of how we defeated Marik together."

"I'm confused."

"I'm sorry, Joey, sorry it had to come to this. Reveal trap card: Mystical Rift Panel!" A fairy holding a mirror appeared and sucked up the meteor.

_Very clever, _Kaiba thought. _Thanks to Mystical Rift Panel, Yugi can decide the outcome of the duel. He can choose to either attack Wheeler… _Kaiba gasped as he realized what Yugi was going to do. _Or choose to use it on his self._

"Joey, there's not much time, I just wanted to say thank you. When we first met, you were selfish, greedy, and cruel. But now, you've demonstrated that you have a true heart and courage. Courage I could never muster. Remember, we beat Marik together, our bond overpowered his magic. Keep an eye on my Puzzle, Joey, it's yours now."

"Yugi, no, don't do this!"

"It's my decision. Look after Tea and the others for me, will you? You might now be the only thing standing between Marik and the ultimate power he wants. Farewell, Joey, my true friend." Yugi removed his Duel Disk.

"Yugi…"

"Mystical Rift Panel, direct the attack squarely on me!" The mirror turned to face Yugi and the meteor resumed its course hitting Yugi dead center.

"YUGI!" Everyone cried.

(Y: 0)  
(J: 600)

The timer clicked to thirty seconds. The direct attack had knocked Yugi unconscious.

"Hurry and free your self, Joey, you only have thirty seconds," Mokuba reported.

"I can't just leave, Yugi, I can't…" _Wait a second Meteor of Destruction has one other ability. Since Yugi has a monster on the field, I can have it attack my life points so that Yugi's box will open. _Joey looked at the dragon. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack my life points directly so that Yugi's key will be revealed!" The dragon struggled to stand and unleashed a fire ball that struck Joey.

(Y: 0)  
(J: 0)

_Good old Red-Eyes, I knew you wouldn't let me down. _"Yugi, I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself for me! You did more than just teach me Duel Monster strategies, you taught me that a true Duelist never gives up, that a true Duelist fights with his heart as well as his cards. I'm not going to give up on you so you shouldn't either!" He removed his Duel Disk and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle

Serenity reached up and untied her bandages, throwing them into the wind. Slowly, she opened her eyes. As they came into focus, she saw Joey grabbing the chain that held his shackle and swinging across to Yugi's side.

"It's Joey," she simply said.

Joey reached Yugi's key just as the timer reached 0. The anchor dropped pulling both of them into the sea. The others called out for them.

* * *

Joey swam over to Yugi and undid his shackles. _Yugi, you're the best friend I ever had, thank you for everything, I'm just sorry it had to come to this._

Yugi surfaced gasping for air. Tristan dove in and grabbed Yugi; pulling him over to dry land. As Tea and Harold pulled Yugi up, Mokuba said, "Joey never took his key!"

"Give it to me, I'll dive in after him," Tristan instructed.

But Serenity was one step ahead of the rest of them as she took the key and dove right in.

* * *

A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Serenity is my favorite out of all the Yu-Gi-Oh females.

* * *

Joey was on his last breath trying to undo his shackle with Yugi's key. _Nuts, this key won't work, I need the other one. _As Joey's lungs began to give out, he saw a shadow coming towards him. _Who's that? Is it Yugi coming back down to rescue me? _As the person came into view, Joey's eyes practically bugged out. _Serenity! _Serenity undid Joey's shackle and the two of them swam back up.

* * *

Back on dry land, Joey asked, "When did you get here, sis?"

"Tristan and Mai brought me over."

"Hey Joey," Yugi called weakly. "Glad to see… you're all right."

"Yugi, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not! I almost destroyed all of us! There's no way I can show my face not after what happened. I… I might as…"

Mai went up to him and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Now listen up, you big galoot, you showed real courage today, just like at Duelist Kingdom when you were dueling for your sister. Don't you get it? You're her idol, Joey!"

"What kind of an idol gets turned into a zombie and almost destroys his best friends?"

"Stop feeling sorry for your self," Tristan joined in. "Serenity counts on you for strength, that's why she waited until now to take her bandages off!"

"And it wasn't craziness that caused her to dive in after you, but courage and love," Harold threw in.

Joey turned towards Serenity who was drying her self with Harold's shirt. "You can see? When did that happen?"

"Just now, while you were trying to save Yugi. When I saw you swinging across, that gave me a strength I never felt before, a strength that made me feel like I could do anything."

"Including diving in to rescue you," Duke added.

Serenity nodded, "So thanks… Big Brother."

"Any time, sis," Joey said as the two shared a hug.

Kaiba and Mokuba watched this tender reunion from a distance. Kaiba turned and said, "Let's go, Mokuba."

"Okay," Mokuba immediately agreed.

"Kaiba, wait," Yugi called back. Kaiba paused. "I wanted to thank you too. It seems I'm in your debt now."

Kaiba waved his hand dismissively. "I just did what I had to do. You can make it up by being at the finals." And the Kaiba Brothers went back to their helicopter.

Yugi turned to the others. "Wow, in all the excitement, I forgot about the finals. That may be where Marik will come after me next."

"Don't worry, Yugi, no matter what happens, we got your back," Harold assured him. Yugi nodded as the group continued staring at the setting sun.

The End


	46. Duel of Ghouls

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 94: Duel of Ghouls  
Episode Basis: Shadow of a Duel

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Things started to fall apart for Marik. First was the fact that Mokuba dismantled his "insurance" policy of destroying everyone. Then Joey started rebelling against Marik. Marik was able to force Joey to play Meteor of Destruction before Joey exorcised Marik from his mind once and for all. Yugi was safe, but Joey was about to take a permanent swim. But who should come to his rescue but Serenity, who had removed her bandages and dove in with the key to Joey's shackles. Back on shore, Joey apologized to everyone and Mai, in her own "polite" way showed Joey how lucky he was to have such a loving sister. But now that that crisis has ended, a new one is about to begin: the Battle City Finals.

* * *

At the pier, everyone stood watching the sun set.

"Hey Yugi, here," Joey said handing Yugi his Puzzle. "I think this looks better on you than it does on me. Not to toot my own horn, but I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have friends like you guys."

"Thanks, Joey," Yugi said. _"That reminds me, I owe a big thanks to you too, Yami. You trusted me enough to allow me to win this on my own. I'm glad we make such a great team, but it's good to know that I can handle myself if need be." _Yugi turned to Harold, "That also reminds me, Harold, that last move you played at the end, I have to admit I never seen a card like that."

"Yeah, I haven't seen a card like that before either," Mai agreed. "Where did you get it?"

"You could say a good friend gave it to me." Harold looked at the card remembering the person who gave it to him.

* * *

_"Congratulations, Harold, you won, you beat the Four Horsemen," Katy said with a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I don't have a locator card to give you, but I do have a rare card to give you." She threw a card to Harold. "This card was given to me by my mother; she said that it often reminds her of me. I don't think the picture looks a thing like me but I'm thinking it would really help out your Wingweaver."

* * *

_

_Katy, I don't know who your mother was, but she was right in comparing you to it, for just like the card, you helped light my way. _"I only hope it can help me win the finals."

"Buddy, all the rare cards in the world won't help you beat my deck," Mai boasted.

"Uh… excuse me, but what am I, chopped liver?" Joey asked. "I beat you last time!"

"That was then, this is now, and I have cards you wouldn't believe."

"Hey, we should get going," Harold said. "We still have to find out where the finals are."

"Hey, you're right," Joey said as he activated his Duel Disk. "Okay, Mai, tell me if I'm doing this wrong, I just place each of my locator cards on my Duel Disk like so…" he slid a locator card into a monster card slot and placed the remaining one in the field magic card slot.

"Congratulations, and welcome to the Battle City Finals," an automated voice said. "Please stand by for directions to Kaiba Corp. stadium." As a 3-D map appeared, a line started to draw from where they were to the spot.

* * *

_"Everything is going according to plan."_

_"I did what you had said; I deliberately stabbed myself so you could save me and befriend those other fools. So why don't you fulfill your part of the bargain and give me the Millennium Rod."_

_"You'll get my Millennium Rod the same way others have received Millennium Items throughout the ages."_

_"Don't patronize me, Marik!"_

_"I'm not; you're going to have to enter the Battle City Finals if you're going to win my Rod."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"First thing you need to do is get a Duel Disk and six locator cards. Then use the locator cards to make your way to the finals. Once there, we will initiate the next phase of the plan."_

_"Fine, if it wins me your Millennium Item, I'll do it."_

_"Excellent, but remember time is short."

* * *

_

"Bakura… Bakura!"

"Huh… what?" Bakura opened his eyes. Solomon Moto was standing over him.

"You were having a nightmare. Oh, by the way, I have great news. Yugi just called, he, Joey, and Harold got into the Battle City Finals."

"Did they say where it was?" Yami-Bakura asked.

"Oh my, in all the excitement I forgot to ask."

"That's too bad," Yami-Bakura said standing up. "It means more work for me to do."

"Hey, you have to remain in bed," Solomon said. "You're injured, remember?"

"I don't have time to deal with old fossils like you," Yami-Bakura said and used his Millennium Ring to knock Solomon out. "That ought to take care of you for a while," he said as he got up and left.

* * *

The boy was thrown against the wall. A bruise formed on the side of his head. "Hey what are you doing, give it back!"

"I have need of your Duel Disk," Yami-Bakura said. "But don't worry; you can keep your pathetic deck." Yami-Bakura turned and walked off.

"Aaron!" Chris, Todd, and Katy ran up to the weakest member of the Four Horsemen. "What happened?"

"Some guy knocked me down and stole my Duel Disk. His strength was incredible, almost superhuman!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Katy wondered.

* * *

Yami-Bakura walked around the city and came upon a group of kids talking.

"Hey, have you heard, six Duelists already qualified for the finals."

"Is it true that three of them are the Duelist Kingdom finalists?"

"Probably."

_Time is running out. _"Hey," Yami-Bakura called. "Where can I find a Battle City duel."

"Scram, Blondie," one of the kids snapped.

Yami-Bakura grabbed the kid by his collar. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"I… I heard about some duels happening in the cemetery," the kid replied nervously.

Yami-Bakura dropped the kid and headed towards the cemetery.

* * *

A Duelist walked through the cemetery, rubbing his arms for heat. "Maybe that rumor was wrong," he said trying to convince him self out of this spooky place.

A low groan came from the ground. A hand stuck out from the ground. The Duelist screamed and turned to run away but came across a guy in a Frankenstein mask. He turned to take cover behind a tomb stone but only came across somebody in a zombie mask. Scared out of his wits, the Duelist dropped his Duel Disk and locator card and took off.

"That was easy," one of the masked ones said. Removing his mask revealed him to be tall and thin with shaggy red hair and sun glasses.

"Easy as taking candy from a baby, right, Bonz?" The other masked one asked. He also took off his mask revealing a not very bright-looking guy with dark hair.

The last member of this little circus burst up from the ground. The kid looked like a skeleton which fitted his name. He held up the locator card. "That makes it five locator cards. Soon we'll have enough to be in the finals."

"Yeah, after that creep Bandit Keith took all our star chips at Duelist Kingdom, it's about time something went our way."

"Quiet, boys," Bonz hissed. "I think I hear another victim coming, get ready."

As Yami-Bakura walked into the cemetery Bonz, Sid, and Zygor surrounded him and made haunting noises.

Yami-Bakura wasn't scared. "What is going on here?"

"Give us your cards or suffer in eternal torment."

Yami-Bakura snickered, "You fools have no idea what eternal torment is." Zygor rushed him from behind but Yami-Bakura side-stepped it and shoved the brute to the ground. "If you want my locator card, you'll have to duel me for it."

"That's fine," Bonz said taking off his mask. "I can duel legit."

"We'll see about that," Yami-Bakura said.

_This guy looks familiar, _Zygor thought. _But I can't remember where I've seen him before… of course I can't remember what I had for breakfast this morning either._

"Since you're so confident in your dueling abilities, how about we raise the stakes, an all or nothing duel."

"Why should we risk our five locator cards when you only have one?" Zygor asked.

"We're both running out of time," Yami-Bakura said. "The Finals will begin soon."

"He's right, Bonz," Zygor realized. "If we're going to be in the finals, we need to act fast!"

"Fine," Bonz said. "All or nothing it is. Eject holo-emitters!"

"Duel Tray transform!"

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set."

"Let's duel!" Bonz shouted.

Yami-Bakura just smirked. _Let the Shadow Game begin._

Unknown to Bonz, strange pink fog started to fill the cemetery.

* * *

A/N: For clarity's sake, I'm going to use a 'Y' for Yami-Bakura.

* * *

(Y: 4000)  
(B: 4000)

As Yami-Bakura drew his sixth card, he chuckled, "Do you know the legend of this cemetery?" Bonz defensively took a step back. "It's said that this cemetery is haunted by a knight who lost his head in battle. He now wanders the cemetery searching for his missing head." Bonz looked around in fright. "Now say hello to Headless Knight (1)!" A headless suit of armor burst from the ground. Bonz screamed for all he's worth.

"Your face is scarier than that Duel Monster card!" Zygor snapped.

"Oh, right," Bonz said gaining his composure. Yami-Bakura just looked annoyed as he set a card face-down.

Bonz drew his sixth card. "I summon Snake Hair (2) in attack mode! Snake Hair, attack Headless Knight!" The woman with snakes for hair lashed out with two of the snake heads that bit down on Headless Knight and destroyed it.

(Y: 3950)  
(B: 4000)

"I activate my face-down card Shallow Grave which lets me bring back my Headless Knight in defense mode." A coffin rose from the ground and opened to reveal the Headless Knight. "Next I'll sacrifice him to summon the Earl of Demise (3)!" The Earl of Demise looked like a typical zombie monster with pale blue skin and thinning white hair. "Earl of Demise, attack Snake Hair!" The Earl sliced through Snake Hair.

(Y: 3950)  
(B: 3500)

Bonz shook as he drew his next card. "I summon Dragon Zombie (4) in attack mode, next I'll play Premature Burial which lets me bring my Snake Hair back. Snake Hair, arise from your grave!" Bonz's snake-haired woman appeared from the ground.

(Y: 3950)  
(B: 2700)

"You're running scared now," Bonz said.

"You wouldn't know what fear is if it came up and bit you," Yami-Bakura cracked.

"Oh yeah? I play Polymerization fusing my Dragon Zombie and Snake Hair to form the Great Mammoth of Goldfire (5)!" A gold-colored skeleton mammoth appeared. "Fortunately for you my monster can't play this turn so I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." As Yami-Bakura started to draw a card, Bonz said, "I think I'll play a trap card: Skull Invitation! Now every time we discard from our hand, we'll lose 300 life points."

"Your pitiful little trap card doesn't scare me, let me show you." Yami-Bakura discarded his entire hand.

(Y: 2750)  
(B: 2700)

"You see, it doesn't matter how many cards I discard, I'll still win this duel."

"Have you gone crazy, your life points are almost even with mine, plus you just discarded your entire hand!"

"But you've seem to have forgotten my magic card Spiritualistic Medium. It gives my Earl of Demise a 500 point boost every time I discard a monster card from my hand to the graveyard." Yami-Bakura held up his Duel Disk with the graveyard facing Bonz. "In case you haven't been keeping track, I discarded four monsters which means my Earl of Demise gets 2000 more attack points."

(EOD: 2000-4000)

"Earl of Demise, attack!" The monster stabbed the giant mammoth with its sword and destroyed it. Bonz not only lost 1800 life points from the attack, but an additional 300 for sending the monster to the graveyard.

(Y: 2750)  
(B: 600)

"Now your true colors are showing," Yami-Bakura said. "The only one who will be going to the finals will be me, and once I win, you and your friends will be trapped here forever!"

"What do you mean?" Bonz asked.

"Look around you." Bonz looked around and noticed the pink smoke surrounding them. "We've been dueling in the Shadow Realm. And once you lose a duel in the Shadow Realm, you remain here for all eternity!" Spooky black figures erupted from the ground and reached out to grab the three.

"Wh… what are they?" Bonz asked.

"They are lost souls, trapped forever in the darkness, just as you will soon be."

"Sorry, mates, but you're on your own," Sid said as he took off.

"Sid, come back, don't leave me," Zygor pleaded.

"He'll be back," Yami-Bakura assured them. And sure enough, like Pacman, Sid came running back from the other side.

"Huh, what, wasn't I just going away from here?"

"Once you accept a Shadow Duel, the only way to escape is to win," Yami-Bakura explained.

Sid grabbed Bonz and shook him, "Bonz, whatever you do, don't lose this duel."

"R… right," Bonz said as he drew a card. He smiled almost reassured. "I play Nightmare Steel Cage!" A cage rose up around Yami-Bakura and his monster. "That should keep you busy for two turns then I place a monster card face-down."

Yami-Bakura just drew a card and looked at it, scowling.

"Disappointed that you didn't get what you were searching for?" Sid asked.

"I'm disappointed that this duel will end so soon. I play the magic card Ectoplasmer which drains the soul of my monster and fires it directly at you." The Earl of Demise collapsed and a blue substance fired from the card hitting Bonz.

(Y: 2750)  
(B: 0)

Yami-Bakura stood over them, "Now, you pathetic mortals wander in the Shadow Realm until I feel like setting you free." Hands rose from the ground and grabbed Bonz and his friends. The smoke gathered around them as the three were dragged underground. Soon all that remained was Bonz's Duel Disk and locator cards. Yami-Bakura picked up the locator cards. "Well that was easy," he commented. "Now it's onto the Battle City Finals." He turned and left as the fog faded away to reveal the real cemetery.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Headless Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1450  
DEF: 1700

(2)  
Name: Snake Hair  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(3)  
Name: Earl of Demise  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 700

(4)  
Name: Dragon Zombie  
Level: 3  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0

(5)  
Name: Great Mammoth of Goldfire  
Level: 6  
Type: Zombie/Fusion  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2100


	47. Holy Matchimony

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 95: Holy Match-i-mony  
Episode Basis: Lights, Camera, Duel

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami-Bakura escaped from the hospital and set out to obtain what he needed to enter the Battle City Finals. Obtaining a Duel Disk was easy but searching for enough locator cards proved to be more interesting. But the spirit of the Millennium Ring found it when he dueled Bandit Keith's former henchmen Bonz, Sid, and Zygor. Yami-Bakura totally owned Bonz and left those three stooges withering in the Shadow Realm. Good riddance I say.

* * *

Driving to the stadium where the Battle City Finals were taking place, Harold couldn't help but recall the old joke about clowns in a car. Because that was what he felt like. Mai's tiny convertible was almost bursting. Serenity had the place of honor in the passenger-side front seat. Yugi, Tea, and Joey were sharing the back. Harold was scrunched in the center and Tristan and Duke were hanging off the side. Mai parked her car a few blocks from where the stadium was.

"Why'd we stop?"

"This is as far as we can drive, we'll have to go the rest of the way on foot," Mai explained.

"Fine by me," Harold said popping out of the car and stretching his legs. "I felt compacted in there."

"You must be psyched about getting another crack at the championship, Mai," Joey said.

"You bet your britches I am," Mai said. "This time, I'm taking no prisoners, you got that, boys, you three are going down."

"Yeah, well, I ain't exactly a pushover either," Joey bragged. "But you already knew that."

"What about you, Harold?" Duke asked. "Anyone you want to beat?"

"Not really, even I know I would get creamed if I went up against powerhouses like Yugi, Kaiba, and Mai."

"Hey, what about me?" Joey asked.

"What about you?" Duke countered causing the others to chuckle.

Tristan stared cautiously at Harold. _That's weird, I could've sworn Harold joined just so he could get a chance to eliminate Yugi again.

* * *

_

_"This Battle City tournament would spell bad news for everyone involved, especially you, Yugi. If you value your life, you would withdraw from this tournament, otherwise I would be force to defeat you and eliminate you."

* * *

_

_I better keep an eye on him just in case he tries something with that crazy bracelet of his._

"Oh Mai," Harold called. "By the way, I ran into your cousin."

"You mean you saw Kevin?"

"Saw him, met him, helped him, dueled him, he was one of my toughest challenges. You definitely taught him well."

"I only taught him some basic skills. His card strategies are all his own."

"Is it true his father's Adam Hunter?" That grabbed the attention of Yugi who remembered his Grandfather's story about how Dr. Hunter led the expedition to discover an Ancient Egyptian Archives along with his Grandfather and Professor Hawkins.

"Yup, it's all true," Mai said.

_That's Mai for you, _Joey thought. _On the outside she's tough as stone but inside, she's got a heart of gold. Come to think of it…

* * *

_

_"You know, if there's one thing I hate, it's seeing a man cry." Joey looked up to see Mai, travel bag in hand. _

_"Who's crying, I just have something in my eye, that's all," Joey said quickly drying his eyes with his sleeve. "Stupid thing, it won't come out."_

_Mai took out a lace handkerchief and handed it to him. "Here, use this to 'get it out.' Just make sure you don't blow your nose in it. You know, every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me, Joey." Joey noticed that a corner of the handkerchief was damp. Had Mai been crying as well, but about what, her loss to Yugi, or… "Harold told me about your little sister, and about why you duel. Sounds like a bad soap opera but then again, I have a weak spot for soap operas, even bad ones. See you around, Sweetie."

* * *

_

"Hey Mai," Joey said solemnly. "Not that I'm complaining… but what caused you to help me back on Duelist Kingdom? To tell you the truth, you really caught me by surprise."

"Like I said, I have a thing for hard luck cases," Mai replied. "And the feeling's mutual."

"Huh?"

"You surprised me, several times. I didn't think any good people existed in this world but you proved me wrong."

"Yeah, our boy is just full of surprises," Tristan said getting Joey in a headlock.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Duke asked. It sounded like tires screeching.

Suddenly a stretch limo crashed through a poster (which was probably made of paper) and came to a stop right in front of Yugi and the gang.

"Hey, where'd you learn how to drive?" Joey snapped.

The door opened and a dashing man with blonde hair, broad shoulders, and a pressed white tux came out. He walked up to Mai and presented her with a bouquet of roses saying, "So we meet again, my little wall flower."

Harold immediately recognized him, "No way! You're Jean-Claude Magnum!"

"You mean the actor?" Joey asked.

Harold nodded, "I recognized that line. It was from one of his movies. Mai, you know him?"

"Know him? I never met him before in my life," Mai protested.

"Oh how soon we forget," Magnum said in a more-dramatic-than-necessary fashion. "Remember the cruise along the Mississippi?"

Mai wracked her brain before saying, "Oh, you're that guy."

"That guy?" The others asked.

"He's just some chump I beat at Duel Monsters."

"It was the first time I ever lost a Duel Monsters game."

"Duel Monsters must be big in America," Serenity commented. "If celebrities are playing the game."

"Remember what happened afterward?" Magnum asked.

"What happened afterward?" Joey parroted casting Mai a suspicious glance.

"I don't remember," Mai replied.

"I remember as if it was yesterday. I said you got spunk and asked you to marry me."

"Marry?" The kids gasped.

"Is she even old enough to get married?" Harold asked.

"Oh yeah, I told you to ask me again when you could beat me at Duel Monsters."

"Well I'm back and I tend to make good on my promise!" He took out a huge diamond and got down on one knee. "Mai Valentine, if I were to beat you at the game of Duel Monsters, will you return to Hollywood and agree to be my wife?"

"Sorry, not interested," Mai said.

"But… I…"

"Look, Jean whatever-your-name-is, I'm only interested in one thing only, and that's being the best at Duel Monsters!"

"Of course, an angel like you deserves the best, and in America they don't come any better than me." Apparently the way to Mai's heart was through her ego because she looked away ponderingly.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you, Mai," Yugi said. "You're already in the finals."

"Yeah, you don't need to duel this Boy Band wannabe."

"Jean-Claude Magnum is not just another pretty face," Harold said nodding sagely. "He's an expert in all forms of martial arts and combat. Plus he does all his own stunts."

"Explains the thing with the limo," Duke cracked.

"Fine," Mai said. "I'll duel you if it'll get you out of my hair. Hey Joey, lend him your Duel Disk."

"My Duel Disk?" Joey asked horrified.

"Please, I won't need to borrow anything," Magnum said displaying his own Duel Disk. "I already have a Duel Disk and five locator cards. So if I win, I'll be moving on to the finals."

"Don't do it, Mai," Yugi said. "You worked too hard to make it here just to have it taken away!"

"You'll be risking your place in the finals!" Joey added.

"Can it, you two," Mai said. "I'm going through with this."

"Lights!" Magnum called. Klieg lights lit up the area around them. "Now, my dear, prepare to lose a duel and gain a husband!"

"That line was from one of his movies," Harold explained. "Only in that one he said 'prepare to lose a brother and gain a husband.'"

"And you would know this because…?" Tea asked.

"Because I have a really crappy social life."

"Thing is I believe him," Tea whispered to Yugi.

"Eject holo-emitters!" Magnum cried striking a heroic (and somewhat overdramatic) pose.

"Duel Tray transform," Mai said rolling her eyes.

"Scan deck!"

"Life points set!"

"Let's duel!"

(M: 4000)  
(JC: 4000)

"I'll start by summoning Ninja Commander Ikusa (1) in attack mode! Ninja Commander Ikusa's special ability lets me summon Ninja Soldier Kitana (2) to the field!" Two ninjas in different color outfits appeared.

"Your dueling is just like your movies, second-rate and not around for very long."

Harold nodded again, "The longest a Jean-Claude Magnum movie's ever spent in the highlight was only 10 weeks."

"And how would you know this?"

"I watch TV."

"You had to ask," Tristan commented to Duke.

"I summon Amazon Swordswoman (3) in attack mode!" A burly dark-skinned woman appeared. "Attack his Ninja Soldier!" The woman sliced he sword across the ninja's waist and destroyed it.

(M: 4000)  
(JC: 2900)

"Man, this Magnum guy duels like an amateur," Joey complained.

"And he's much shorter than on the screen too," Harold added much to the chagrin of the others.

"I summon another Ninja Commander and use his special ability to summon another Ninja Soldier!"

"Your dueling is just one bad sequel after another," Mai grumbled.

"Mai's cute," Serenity commented.

"Really… uh… I hadn't noticed." Joey said.

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"No way!" Joey snapped then composed himself. "I mean… uh… all she cares about is dueling, who would be able to get past all that to be her boyfriend?"

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Mai snapped. "Amazon Swordswoman, attack his Ninja Commander!" Once again, the ninja was destroyed.

(M: 4000)  
(JC: 2100)

"You've walked right into my trap," Magnum said. "With my Ninja Commander and Ninja Soldier in my graveyard, all I have to do is sacrifice another ninja and you're history!" He drew a card. "I sacrifice my remaining Ninja Soldier to summon Ninja Master Shogun (4) in attack mode!" The Ninja Master Shogun wore ancient Japanese ceremonial robes and a kabuki mask. "With Ninja Master Shogun on the field, I can summon two more Ninjas. So now I summon Ninja Commando Ibuki (5) and another Ninja Soldier!" The Ninjas actually ran along the walls of the buildings as they performed acrobatic leaps and landed on either side of the Ninja Master Shogun. "Ninja Commando Ibuki's special ability allows me to summon another ninja to the field and I choose Kunoichi Ayami, the Ninja Girl (6)!" The Ninja Girl had long green hair and dressed in a hot pink kimono and black belt.

"Is Mai in trouble?" Serenity asked.

"Nah, she's fine," Joey assured her. "I know first hand how good of a Duelist Mai is, this B-rated knockoff doesn't have what it takes to out duel her."

Unknown to Joey, Mai beamed at that comment.

"Ninja Master Shogun, attack her Amazon Swordswoman!" The Ninja threw a shruiken which destroyed her.

(M: 3900)  
(JC: 2100)

"Without your only monster, your wide open to an attack by my ninja force. "Go, my Ninjas, unleash your battle fury on my opponent!"

"That's also a line from one of his movies," Harold reported. Mai found herself attacked on all sides.

(M: 1800)  
(JC: 2100)

"Look on the bright side, Mai, at least you'll have a husband who's a Battle City finalist."

"If this keeps up, Mai will have to marry this guy and lose her place in the finals."

"You only hurt the ones you love," Magnum said placing a card face-down.

"Another line from one of his movies?" Duke asked Harold. Harold nodded.

"I summon Cyber Harpie (7) in attack mode!" Cyber Harpie was a taller, paler, and more… well… cybernetic version of Harpie Lady. "Attack his Ninja Master Shogun."

"You fell into my trap," Magnum cried activating his face-down card. "Ninja Smoke Ball!" A burst of smoke came between the monsters and Cyber Harpie was forced back to her original position.

"I knew you were all smoke and mirrors," Mai said putting a card face-down.

"I play a magic card Magic Kite of Ninja," Magnum said. The Shogun grabbed the kite and flew into the air. "This allows my Ninja Master Shogun to hover in the air above the field and out of reach of any of your monster and magic cards. Plus I can sacrifice one of my monsters to allow my Ninja Master Shogun to attack your life points directly! Now, I sacrifice my Ninja Soldier! Ninja Master Shogun, attack her directly!"

"Mai!" The others cried as the Ninja dive-bombed and slugged Mai before retreating back into the air.

(M: 200)  
(JC: 2100)

"Hey Yugi, can Mai turn this duel around?" Joey asked.

"If she uses Harpie's Feather Duster, she can destroy that kite and make his monster vulnerable to attacks again."

"Good idea. Hey Mai, you got Harpie's Feather Duster in your hand?"

"If I did, I would've played it," Mai replied annoyed.

"So what should I wear to your Hollywood wedding?"

"Nothing because there's not going to be a wedding. Not if I have anything to say about it!" Mai drew Elegant Egotist. _It's not Harpie's Feather Duster, but it could be helpful._

"Mai should concentrate on destroying the ninjas on the ground," Yugi told Joey. "That way his Ninja Master Shogun won't be able to attack her life points directly."

"Good idea," Joey said. "Hey Mai…"

"Can it!" Mai snapped making Joey wince. "Look, Joey, not that I don't appreciate you trying to help me, but this is an official Battle City duel and it's illegal to receive aid from anywhere other than your own cards. I won't listen to your advice."

"Then listen to this instead: stop looking like an amateur and duel like the Mai we all know!"

"I plan to do that," Mai said. "I play Elegant Egotist multiplying my Cyber Harpie by 3!" Cyber Harpie was tripled. Now my Harpies, attack his ninjas!" The Harpies attacked with their claws and destroyed Magnum's ninjas. She turned and gave Joey a thumb up, "How was that?"

"Perfect," Joey replied returning the gesture.

Seeing this act of camaraderie angered Magnum and turned his anger on Joey, "Look, you little runt, leave the dueling to the grownups!"

"Hey, I'll have you know I was runner-up at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Who cares, you're not a star like me!"

"That actually was a line from one of his movies too," Harold said.

"All right already, you're the Magnum expert of the group, we acknowledge that," Tristan said annoyed.

"I play a card face-down and end my turn."

"I summon another Ninja Girl!"

_He's planning on sacrificing it to allow his Shogun to attack me directly. _"Reveal face-down card: Grave Arm!"

"Grave Arm, what does that card do, Yug?"

"It destroys a low-level monster the moment it's summoned."

Grave Arm destroyed Ninja Girl. "Now it's my turn," Mai announced. "And while your shogun is equipped to your kite, it can't protect your life points so that means your wide open to me! Harpies, attack his life points directly!" Magnum found himself the victim of three fierce scratches.

(M: 200)  
(JC: 0)

The gang cheered and ran up to Mai, "I knew Jean-Claude Moron didn't stand a chance against you," Joey said giving her a high-five.

A cheap laugh came from behind them. They turned to see Magnum, kneeling on the ground. "You pitiful rug-rats seemed to have overlooked something." He pointed up.

The Ninja Master Shogun was still hovering in the air on his kite.

"No way, he should've disappeared when the duel ended," Harold protested. "But how could a hologram remain on the field after a duel unless…" The Ninja Master Shogun flew down and threw a net over Mai. It picked her up and carried her off.

"Mai!" Everyone cried again.

"One way or another, Mai will be my wife!" Magnum declared as he got in his limo and drove away.

"I should've seen this one coming," Harold complained as they ran after the Ninja Master Shogun. "He did this exact same thing in one of his movies."

"You serious?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, it was the only movie where he played the villain role. He kidnapped the hero's childhood friend by having one of his henchmen fly down on a kite, throws a net over her, and carry her off!"

"What happened at the end?" Tea asked. "Did the childhood friend get rescued?"

Harold blushed, "I… don't know, I fell asleep half-way through the movie." Most of the others groaned.

"Maybe you should take up reading instead," Duke suggested.

_Hold on, Mai, I'll rescue you somehow… _Joey turned to Harold. "I have an idea. Harold, I need you to go up there and get her."

"You got it!" Harold said as he used his Armlet to propel himself upward and onto the rope holding the net. "All right, Usaki, taste the power of my Armlet!" Harold fired his Armlet which shredded the kite.

* * *

Nearby, Magnum waited with his limo. "Soon my Ninja Master will deliver my beloved bride to me and then we'll disappear to live happily ever after. Fade away to black, cut, and print. Ah, there he…" Magnum gasped when he saw Harold grappling with his Ninja Master Shogun. "That isn't in the script!" He cried. He then growled, "It's those brats!" He ran off towards the Ninja Master Shogun.

Harold's Armlet cut the net releasing Mai. Unfortunately, it was over thirty feet in the air.

"Oh crud," Harold moaned as he and the Ninja Master Shogun went down as well. Harold used his Armlet to cushion the fall. He dropped the Ninja Master Shogun. "Now let's see who's behind the mask."

The face behind the man was scrawny and pale with unkempt hair.

"Please, don't hurt me; I'm just a stunt double," he pleaded in a squeaky voice. Harold looked at him surprised.

* * *

"Mai!" Joey cried. Mai had grabbed onto a protruding flag pole.

"Joey, I can't hold on!"

"Let go, I'll catch you!" Joey called.

"You sure?"

"Trust me! Just do it!" Mai let go.

Joey caught her, but it wasn't in his arms, but rather on his face. Joey was fine but dazed.

"Joey, Mai, are you two all right?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, but Joey…"

"Oh, he'll be fine," Tristan said waving his hand dismissively. "He's taken much worse."

"Mai," Magnum called. "Are you all right, my love?" He held out his hand to help her up.

Mai swatted it away. "Beat it, Moron."

"But… Mai…"

"I said beat it, my action hero…" she gazed lovingly at Joey who was just coming to. "Is this lovable goofball right down here."

"But… he's a runt!"

"Maybe he is, but he's more honest than you'll ever be, so scram or do you want Kaiba hearing about how a Battle City contestant was caught in a kidnapping plot." Magnum stepped back into the shadows. Mai looked down at Joey. "You okay, Joey?"

"Yeah, I've taken much worse," Joey said accepting Mai's helping hand. "Hey, sorry about screwing up your Hollywood wedding."

"Forget about it, I didn't want to marry that b-movie actor anyway. His lines would drive me crazy and don't you dare say short drive."

"So… is there someone you want to marry?"

Mai just gave him a sly smile, "We should get going before all the good Battle City final spots are taken."

Joey gasped, "Oh yeah, that's right, come on, guys!" He took off with Mai trailing.

"Joey and Mai have both changed a lot since Duelist Kingdom," Yugi observed.

"That's true," Harold agreed. "They've definitely grown closer." He cast a side glance at Yugi. "Kind of like another couple I know."

"Who's that?" Yugi asked.

Harold just smiled at his friend and picked up his pace.

"What did Harold say?" Tea asked.

"I have no idea," Yugi said as he and the others also broke into a run towards the stadium.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Ninja Master Ikusa  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 400

(2)  
Name: Ninja Soldier Kitana  
Level: 2  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 200

(3)  
Name: Amazon Swordswoman (Amazoness Swordswoman)  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Ninja Master Shogun  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Ninja Commando Ibuki  
Level: 2  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 800

(6)  
Name: Kunoichi Ayami, the Ninja Girl  
Level: 2  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(7)  
Name: Cyber Harpie (Cyber Harpie Lady)  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1300


	48. The Battle Ship

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 96: The Battle Ship  
Episode Basis: Let the Finals Begin

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Mai was approached by Jean-Claude Magnum, actor, stuntman, and apparently the only Hollywood Heartthrob to fail How to Swoon a Woman in college. Mai was hooked into dueling him, for if he won, Mai would marry the guy and he would take her place in the Battle City Finals. Obviously, this made both Joey and Mai pretty ticked. Magnum's ninja monsters, however, were no match for Mai's skills and newly-constructed deck. Mai won the duel but Magnum wouldn't let her get off that easily. As it turned out, one of his monsters was real and it kidnapped Mai. Joey and Harold worked together and freed Mai. Perhaps Magnum should've stuck to acting instead of venturing into the kidnapping business.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba stood at the center of the stadium. With them were two Kaiba Corp. employees and one of the Battle City Finalists.

"It's almost time for the Finals to begin," Mokuba commented. "The other Finalists should be here soon."

_I'm just waiting for the two remaining Egyptian God Cards, _Kaiba thought.

"Seto, I have to admit, I'm a little nervous, I mean these Egyptian God Cards you're waiting for are the most powerful Duel Monster cards ever made. Remember what happened to Pegasus? Having that Toon World card drove him insane."

"True, but there's one huge difference between Pegasus and me and that's skill. Pegasus relies on cheap tricks and illusions to overwhelm his opponent. I rely on my skill and my deck."

Mokuba nodded firmly.

* * *

In the darkness of the unfinished stands, Marik and Odion watched Kaiba. "Soon Kaiba will become a pawn in his own game," Marik told his servant. Odion was silent, his usual response. "The Shadow Powers were sealed within the seven Millennium Items thousands of years ago. But over time, sorcerers learned to use the Shadow Powers and release the monsters. When the Shadow Powers began to get out of control again, the Pharaoh declared the Millennium Items to be hidden, spread throughout the land so that nobody would ever be able to wield them. He also wished his Millennium Item, the Millennium Puzzle, shattered so that nobody could wield its powerful magic. But then one boy did the incredible: he assembled the puzzle and released the Pharaoh's soul. While I need the puzzle to obtain the power of the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh also needs the Puzzle to reveal his memories. These Battle City Finals will be an all or nothing for me and the Pharaoh, Odion, and this is where I need your help." Odion turned to look at his master. "Right now, those fools believe me to be a friend named Namu. For the finals, everyone must think that you're me. That way, I can get close to them and then crush them with my Egyptian God Card!"

"An excellent idea, Master Marik."

Marik pulled out a duplicate Millennium Rod. Odion gasped. "This is just a fake copy of the Millennium Rod. It has none of the powers that the real Rod has but it should be enough to convince those little whelps that you are me."

"I will do as you command, master Marik."

* * *

On the other side of the stadium, another figure sat down, this one keeping more in tone with the darkness so that nobody would see him.

* * *

"Someone's coming!" Mokuba announced. Yugi, Mai, Joey, Harold and their friends entered.

"Are we too late?" Yugi asked Mokuba.

"Looks like we're too early," Harold commented.

"Well that's a switch for me," Mai cracked.

"Not at all, you're right on time," Mokuba said.

One of the Kaiba Corp. suits came up to them. "Excuse me; please present me with your locator cards." Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Harold displayed their six locator cards. The suit looked over them before turning to Kaiba. "They all have six locator cards." Upon receiving Kaiba's nod, the other suit handed each of the Battle City finalists a card. "These are your tournament ID cards. Make sure you have them with you at all times."

"Okay, six of the finalists are already here," Mokuba said making entries on a list.

"Six?" Joey asked. He counted himself, Mai, Yugi, Harold, and Kaiba. "I'm only counting five, who's the sixth?"

"Me, genius," a sharp voice said. A girl stepped into the dim lighting. She had dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was dressed in a cranberry-colored blouse and blue skirt. Her Duel Disk stuck out of her backpack.

"And you are…?"

"The name's Amara Penfield; and you might as well go home because I'm going to duel circles around you."

"Big talk coming from a pip squeak," Joey said.

"Amara was actually here even before me and Seto arrived."

"I got my six locator cards on the first day," Amara boasted. She stared hard at Yugi who backed up into Tea. "Hey, you're that Yugi Moto kid, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied carefully.

She tilted her head sideways. "Funny, I thought you would've been taller."

Harold interrupted this awkward moment by saying, "Someone's coming." Everyone turned to face the stadium's entrance.

_I have a bad feeling about this, _Yugi thought and he knew Yami agreed with him.

The person who entered was a boy with blonde hair and tanned skin wearing a pink hooded shirt with no sleeves and black pants.

"It's Namu," Tea said, actually sounding relieved. She and Joey ran up to him.

"Tea, Joey," Namu greeted. "Can you believe it? I actually made it to the finals!"

"Are you okay, those Rare Hunters beat you up pretty badly," Joey commented.

"No worse for wear," Namu said shrugging.

_Something ain't right, _Joey thought. _Why wasn't Namu captured along with us? It's like they were targeting specifically us and only got Namu 'cause he gets in the way… eh, maybe I'm thinking too much._

"Yugi, this is Namu, he helped save Bakura," Tea introduced.

"Wow, Yugi Moto," Namu said shaking Yugi's hand. "It's a real honor, I've heard so much about you. I always wanted to meet you face-to-face." There was something about that last sentence that chilled Yugi.

"Well… any friend of Joey and Tea is a friend of mine," Yugi replied nervously.

"Hey, someone else is coming," Amara pointed out. Everyone turned to see who the newcomer was.

It was Bakura.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"You should be in the hospital," Tristan added.

"Oh, I'm fine," Bakura said. "The Doctor said the injury wasn't that serious." As he raised his arm to scratch his head, he revealed his bandage with caked blood on it. He also revealed his Duel Disk.

"What are you doing wearing a Duel Disk?" Harold demanded to know.

"Well how else was I able to get into the finals? Oh, that reminds me…" Bakura went up to the Kaiba Corp. official. "Here are my locator cards."

As Bakura passed Marik, Marik thought, _Excellent, Bakura is holding up to his part of the bargain._

"It's like he won all six in one duel," Amara commented. "And I thought I was fast."

"Who's that?" Harold asked. Once again, everyone looked towards the entrance. A tall man wearing a purple cloak walked in.

"Uh… your name, sir," the Kaiba Corp officer requested.

"My name is Marik."

"I should kick your brainwashing keester for what you did," Joey said.

"I should too," Kaiba said. "For what you did to Mokuba… but the fact of the matter is, you have something I want."

_He's talking about the third Egyptian God Card! _Yugi realized.

"It's time to let you all know," the Kaiba Corp. officer said. "That while the Duel Disks have led you all here, this is not where the finals are being held." Everyone gasped. "The real arena should be here shortly." As he spoke, a low rumble came from the air. A large blimp flew over head and landed.

"Please tell me that's just our mode of transportation to get to the real arena."

"You'll find out soon enough," Mokuba said. "In the mean time, Kaiba Craft 3 is ready for lift off."

The other Kaiba Corp. official stood at the top of the boarding stairs. "Please, will all the Finalists board.

Marik and Odion boarded first followed by Bakura and Amara. Mai and Harold soon followed. Yugi and Joey were the last of the invited finalists to board.

As Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Serenity moved to board, the first Kaiba Corp. official blocked their way. "I'm sorry, you can't board."

"Huh, why not?" Tristan asked.

"Only those with tournament IDs may board, everyone else must be turned away!"

"But… I was really looking forward to seeing my brother duel," Serenity said disappointingly.

"Come on, can't you cut us some slack?" Tristan asked.

"No, those are the rules!"

"Give it a rest, Roland," Mokuba said stepping up to them. "You're letting me on and I don't have an ID card.

"But... those are Mister Kaiba's rules," Roland protested.

Mokuba looked towards his brother, "What do you say, Seto? I really don't think having them on will make much of a difference. At any rate, it'll make it seem more fun."

"Whatever," Kaiba said.

"Sounds like a yes to me," Mokuba said. "Climb on board, everybody." The non-Duelists cheered and climbed on board.

Roland's assistant looked at Kaiba. "Sir…"

"Just let the dweebs go," Kaiba said. _At any rate, having audience there to acknowledge my victory will just make it a lot sweeter._ As Kaiba and Mokuba started to climb aboard, Kaiba ordered, "Prepare for take off immediately."

"But sir, the final Duelist hasn't arrived yet."

"It doesn't matter; I have all I need already on board."

"Yes, sir," Roland said as he headed for the cockpit. Roland's assistant turned to look around when he noticed that someone was entering. It was a woman in a white dress. Her face was covered with veils but her blue eyes shown with purpose.

"I am here to participate in the finals," she said. "Am I on time?"

"Yes, ma'am, I just need to see your locator cards."

"Of course." The woman displayed her locator cards and the employee. As he was looking them over, someone crept underneath the ramp. The person leapt on half-way up the stairs and jumped the rest of the way.

Only the woman saw it and she said nothing.

"Everything checks out," the assistant said. He handed her the final ID card. "Please board, we're taking off right now." The engines were already powering up.

"As you wish," she said and climbed up the stairs. The assistant followed. As he pressed the button to raise the ramp and close the hatch, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked around but the woman was half-way down the hall.

_That's strange, I wonder if there's somebody here, _the assistant thought but dismissed it as just his imagination and went up to the cockpit.

The blimp began rising from the ground kicking up dust in the process. The landing skis were pulled in and the blimp started to head towards the coastline.

* * *

On board, Yugi, his friends, Kaiba, and Amara have gathered in an Observation Lounge. The large bay window provided a spectacular view of the city below.

"I'll say this for Kaiba Corp., they don't do anything small," Duke commented.

"Are you kidding, this is a small shindig compared to the parties held where I'm from," Amara commented.

"And where did you say you were from again?" Tristan asked.

"I didn't," Amara replied giving Tristan the evil eye. "But since you asked, I'm from America."

"Ah, that explains it," Tristan said.

"And just what the heck is that suppose to mean?" Amara snapped.

"The view here is so beautiful," Serenity commented. "Thanks for bringing me, Joey."

"Hey, anything for you, sis, and now that you got your bandages off; I can't wait to show you how I kick butt."

"I'm afraid it's going to be a long wait," Kaiba cracked. "A Duel Monsters Tournament is no place for low-level Duelists like you."

Joey was about to retort but Serenity beat him to the punch, "Look, buster, if you have a problem with my brother, you take it up with me."

Kaiba thumbed his nose at the younger Wheeler. "If I wanted to pick on babies, I would've gone into the day care business." Kaiba ended the discussion and went up to Yugi. "Yugi, I noticed that you haven't played your Egyptian God Card yet."

"I wasn't allowed to," Yugi explained.

"I know, but now I expect you to include it in your deck. When this tournament is over, I'll be the Number One Duelist in the Land and owner of all three Egyptian God Cards." Yami emerged and glared daggers at his rival. "Playing it or not is your choice, but I expect it to be in your deck when the finals begin." Yugi said nothing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tournament to run." And he left.

"Anybody besides me want to slap him senseless?" Harold asked.

"Leave him alone, Harold," Bakura said. "He's just doing what he usually does, looking out for his best interest." The undertone to Bakura's voice was dark, which Yugi picked up on.

"Maybe, but I still want to slap him senseless."

* * *

Joey and Serenity walked into Joey's room. The room was not very big, but it was comfortable. A single bed, a fridge, and an easy chair adorned the eight-by-ten room topped off with a porthole. Serenity was immediately attracted to the porthole. "I can't believe what I'm seeing," she said. She turned to Joey, "Thank you, Big Brother, I owe you so much, more than I could ever repay."

"You don't have to repay me anything, sis, we're family."

Serenity nodded, "You're right, I don't care what Kaiba says, you're the best Duelist I know… and the best friend I know."

"Thanks, Serenity, and with your support, I'm going to kick everyone's butt! I am totally in the zone, nothing's gonna distract me."

"Hey, mind if we come in?" Tristan asked. Joey face-faulted as Tristan, Duke, and Tea all walked in.

"What are you three doing here?"

"The rooms here are only for Duelists," Tea complained as she checked out the room service menu. "We need some place to set up camp."

_Now that we're close, I can ask Serenity to check out the view, _Tristan thought.

"You're right, the view is beautiful." Tristan halted in mid-step. Serenity was already checking out the view… with Duke Devlin. _She hates me, _Tristan wept.

"Why don't you go bug Yugi or Harold?" Joey recommended.

"Joey, behave," Serenity scolded.

"Sorry, Serenity, but they're totally throwing me off my zone."

"Actually, we already been to Harold's room," Tristan said. "Guy's fast asleep. And we figured Yugi would need to be left alone. He's got a lot to focus on."

"Oh, and I don't?" Joey sighed frustrated and sank into an easy chair.

"Hey!" Joey opened his eyes in time to catch a soda thrown to him by Tristan. "Sorry for interrupting your quiet time."

"I guess it could be worse, you could be Kaiba," Joey cracked. "Hey Tristan… thanks for taking care of Serenity."

"Hey, I was glad to help you two find each other."

* * *

Kaiba stared at Obelisk the Tormentor. _It's almost time, _he thought. _Soon I will return to my rightful place as the Number One Duelist and then everyone will have to acknowledge my greatness, even Yugi.

* * *

_

Outside, Roland's assistant approached the door to Kaiba's cabin but Mokuba stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I… I thought I should inform Mister Kaiba that I believe there's a stowaway on board."

"Kaiba's busy preparing for his duels; he's left explicit instructions not to be disturbed." Not wanting to risk Mokuba's wraith, let alone Kaiba's, the suit turned away.

* * *

_The moment I've been waiting for is about to arrive. Soon I'll use my mighty Obelisk the Tormentor to crush Yugi and Marik and once I obtain all three Egyptian God Cards, I'll be unstoppable. Unfortunately, I don't know what Marik's Egyptian God Card is. I'll have to have Mokuba scan the card once it's played. _A card fell out of Kaiba's deck. Kaiba picked it up: it was his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _A long time ago, I thought this dragon was the most powerful card in Duel Monsters, but Yugi's proven to me that a Blue-Eyes isn't invincible. But now… _he held his Blue-Eyes side-by-side with Obelisk the Tormentor. _I've been given a taste of true power, and I find that I want more. Right now, the only thing my dragon is good for is to use as a tribute for my Egyptian God Card._

Once again, Kaiba heard a sound that resembled a dragon roar. He placed the Blue-Eyes at the bottom of his deck.

* * *

Mai sipped a glass of wine in her room, _I may have been shut out at Duelist Kingdom, but not now. This time, I'm not stopping until I reach the stop. And nobody, not Yugi, not Joey, not even Kaiba's going to stop me.

* * *

_

Harold was still asleep in his room. His deck was on a table. The top card was Serapheem.

* * *

Amara was modifying her deck. _I won't lose, not after I worked so hard to get here. They say Yugi and Kaiba are unbeatable, well I think it's time to see if those rumors are true. I can't be intimidated by them. I'll prove that I can play with the big boys.

* * *

_

Odion was meditating, _I must not fail Master Marik, _he thought.

* * *

Marik sat staring out the porthole, twirling his Millennium Rod. _I've manipulated so many people, I can't lose. I was still able to maintain hold over Tea's mind even after that whelp Harold beat her with his ritual monster. Plus I duped the Spirit of the Millennium Ring into helping me as well. With them and Odion at my side, the power of the Pharaoh will soon be mine!

* * *

_

Yugi had deconstructed his deck on the table and was now looking at his Egyptian God Card. _If I really want to beat Marik and Kaiba, I'll have to do what Kaiba says and put Slifer in my deck. But is it the right move?_

_"I'm sure it was," _Yami answered appearing behind him. _"And no matter what, you must believe in your self and your deck. I believe that is the key to controlling Slifer."_

Yugi nodded, _"I'm also worried about Bakura. I don't think that's Bakura at all." _Yugi thought back to Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

_Change of Heart-Bakura phased through the Lady of Faith, his face replacing that of the Lady of Faith's. "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours." Both Dark Magician-Yugi and Yami-Bakura gasped at the act. "I'll control her while you attack me, you can win against the evil me!"_

_"I can't! I'd be destroying you!"_

_"I don't care! It's better than being a slave to an evil spirit! DO IT!"_

_"Be quiet," Yami-Bakura snapped._

_"I have a better idea," Dueling Yugi said. His Millennium Puzzle started to glow and thrash wildly. An Egyptian-looking eye appeared on his forehead. "If the Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, maybe my Millennium Puzzle can put them __back." When the Duel Monsters looked next, they saw that regular Bakura was back in his body and Yami-Bakura was dressed as the Lady of Faith. "Listen closely, Yugi, use the power of the Dark Magician! Send him to the Graveyard now!"_

_"You got it. Dark Magic Attack!" Yami-Bakura was pulled into a vortex and transported to the Graveyard.

* * *

_

_"You defeated him and sent him to the graveyard, Yugi," _Yami reminded.

_"Yeah, and then Tristan and Harold got rid of the Millennium Ring… didn't they?"

* * *

_

_"Hey Casper, catch!" Tristan called throwing Mokuba. The boy's body slammed into Bakura's head and the two went tumbling down. The cloaked figure caught Mokuba but Bakura ended up unconscious. The cloaked figure ripped off Bakura's Millennium Ring and Frisbee-tossed it to Tristan who did the same to it over the ledge and into the forest.

* * *

_

_"You can disrupt the path between a Millennium Item and its holder all you want," _Yami said. _"But it'll always find its way back. The Ring found its way back to Bakura."_

_"That means that it'll be tougher than ever to win this tournament."_

_"Yes, but for our sake and the sake of the entire world, we must succeed."_

"Attention," a voice on a PA system called. "The Battle City finals are about to begin, will all Duelists and guest please report to the main hall immediately!"

* * *

As Joey exited his room, Kaiba was walking by. Kaiba made a point of shoving past Joey's shoulder knocking him into the door jam. "Hey, watch it!" Joey shouted. Kaiba just continued on his way. "Man, I can't wait to beat the pants off of that guy."

"Joey," Marik called walking out of his room. "Well I guess this is it, may the best man win."

"Don't worry, I intend to."

* * *

Yugi inserted his deck into his Duel Disk as he switched with Yami. Facing the door, he announced, "It's time to duel!"

The End


	49. Serapheem's Struggle Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 97: Serapheem's Struggle Pt 1: The Wild Card Match  
Episode Basis: A little bit based on The Dark Spirit Revealed: Yugi vs. Bakura Pt 1.

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The gang arrived at the stadium where they found out who the other competitors were. In addition to them, there was Amara Penfield, a really rude American (like there's any other kind?). The other was Namu (who was really Marik), Odion, who was playing as Marik, and Bakura to everyone's shock. But the real shock came when it was discovered that the stadium wasn't the scene for the finals, but a huge air blimp. Once on board, they all made their selves at home until the announcement came that it was time for the finals. Now who will duel who?

* * *

"This blimp is a nice touch," Mai critiqued. "But I'm ready to stop schmoozing and start dueling."

"Yeah, well, good luck in the finals, Mai," Yami-Yugi said. "If we go up against each other, I hope it's an honorable match."

"So do I, just make sure you're paying attention this time." She gave him a wink. Yami-Yugi nodded in reply.

Nearby, Joey was piling his plate with food. "Man, Kaiba's going to regret making this an all-you-can-eat by the time I'm through." Joey then came across Odion who gave him the evil eye. Joey's expression darkened as he could recall his time under Marik's control and how horrible it felt. "I think I just lost my appetite," he said harshly and turned to leave, accidentally bumping Bakura in the process. "Oh, Bakura, sorry."

"It's all right, Joey," Bakura replied. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"So how did you get six locator cards so fast?" Joey asked. "I mean last I saw you, you could barely stand."

"Oh, well I dueled Bonz and his gang at the cemetery. When I won, they gave up all the locator cards they had gathered."

Joey's jaw dropped, "No way! What kind of deck did you use?"

"Oh, I used an occult deck."

_That's practically the same type of deck that Bonz used against me! Oh man, I really hope I don't get paired up with Bakura. _Joey joined the non-Duelists at a table. "Hey Kaiba, when're we going to find out who gets to duel who?"

"That eager to lose?" Kaiba retorted but instead of accenting it with an insult, he touched his lapel radio. "Prepare the proceedings."

"Wait a second, Seto, two Duelists are still…"

"Sorry I'm late, everybody," Harold said running into the room. "I overslept and missed the announcement."

"Make that one Duelist is still missing," Mokuba amended.

"Then have the last Duelist brought here now!" Kaiba snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed and a high-tech bingo ball machine designed like a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon rose up on a dais.

"Great, all we're missing now is Yolanda Vega," Amara said sarcastically.

"Who?" Tristan asked.

"Never mind."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man who Mokuba called Roland addressed. "The Duels will be chosen by lottery. Each of you was given a number based on the order of you signed in." That meant Kaiba was 1, Amara was 2, Joey was 3, Yugi was 4, Mai was 5, Harold was 6, Marik was 7, Bakura was 8, and Odion was 9.

"Um… excuse me," Amara called. "But does anybody besides me realize that there are only 9 Duelists here? It's an odd number!"

"There is a tenth Duelist here, sir," another Kaiba Corp. employee informed Kaiba. "But…"

"Fine, if the tenth Duelist isn't here, then he'll duel last. Just get on with it!"

"Yes, sir," Roland said. "The first match will be the Wild Card match. If a Duelist is unable to continue or is disqualified, the winner of the Wild Card match will take over his or her spot."

"Don't worry, Yugi," Harold whispered. "If you get the Wild Card slot, I'll give you my spot."

"Thanks, Harold," Yami-Yugi said.

"Of course you're going to have to win your duel first," Tristan pointed out making Harold wince.

The machine started. The ten balls bounced around inside before two balls were sucked into the Blue-Eyes' central mouth and one ball came out of a head on each side.

The numbers were 2 and 6.

"The participants of the Wild Card match will be Harold Kumara vs. Amara Penfield. The Duelists will proceed immediately to the Stratos Dueling Platform. Because this will be an official Battle City match, Battle City rules will apply with each Duelist anteing up their rarest card to the winner. Does everyone understand these rules?" The Battle City Duelists nodded. "Very well then, Amara and Harold please follow me."

"Everyone else follows me," Mokuba instructed. "I'll show you to the observing platform."

* * *

Roland brought Harold and Amara into an elevator and they began riding up.

"Listen, pretty boy, let's get one thing straight," Amara said raising her index finger to him. "Don't think you'll be going easy on me just because I'm a girl. I've eaten ego moochers like you for breakfast!"

"Well maybe you should switch your diet," Harold returned. "Because I'm not going easy on anybody." _Yugi and Joey didn't go easy on me when I dueled them._

"Yeah, whatever," Amara said.

_I never met this girl before, so I have no idea what kind of deck she uses. So I'll need to come up with my own strategy. And the only strategy I can think of right now is to come at her hard with my best monster: Serapheem._

They arrived on an elevated dueling platform. The others were down below watching.

"All right, listen up," Kaiba called attracting everyone's attention. "Kaiba Craft 3 is now cruising at an altitude of four thousand feet. The harsh winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

"Whoa, this is neat," Tristan observed and Duke agreed.

"Speak for your self," Joey grumbled. "You're not the ones dueling."

"Duelists, please shuffle your decks." Harold and Amara did so. "Now exchange your deck with your opponent's and shuffle it."

"Don't you dare try to take a peek at my deck," Amara warned.

"Have you ever thought about seeing a psychiatrist," Harold cracked as they returned each other's deck and stood on opposite sides of the field.

"Elevate the platform!" Roland commanded. The platform was raised ten feet from the surface of the air ship. "Now Duelists, activate your Duel Disks and let the duel begin!"

"Let's duel!" Harold and Amara shouted.

(H: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

Marik kept casting his eyes in Yami-Yugi's direction. _It would be so easy to just blast him to the Shadow Realm here, but then the Egyptian Gods would rain their wraith down on me. I'll have to be patient. "Odion."_

_"Yes, my Master."_

_"Remain hidden for now, I will summon you when the time is right."_

_"As you wish, My Master."_

Harold smiled at seeing his hand. _All right, I have everything I need to summon Serapheem right off the bat! _"First I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode! Next I'll activate Tribute Doll I offer one of my monsters on the field as a tribute to special summon Wingweaver!" Harold's favorite monster appeared. "Next I'll equip her with Horn of the Unicorn raising her attack points by 700!"

(WW: 2750-3450)

"For my next magic card I activate the ritual card Heavenly Light, sacrificing Wingweaver to summon… Serapheem!" A beam of light shined through the night as the angel appeared. "I end my turn."

"Now that's impressive," Serenity said.

_Man, Serenity never complimented me when I dueled, _Tristan complained. _Then again, she's never seen me duel… come to think of it; I've never really dueled professionally in my life._

"A monster with over 3200 attack points," Amara grumbled. "Looks like I have some work to do. I summon Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!"

_Nice try, but I know what you're going to do with her. Well I'm not going to fall for your trap. _"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

_He didn't attack me, _Amara thought. _This lug is smarter than he looks. But it doesn't matter if he attacks me or not, because it's all part of my plan. _"I'll also set a card face-down and summon Beautiful Headhuntress (1) in attack mode. I also switch my Witch to attack mode."

Harold drew a card, "I activate Serapheem's special ability: she can resurrect one light monster for a single turn. So now I call back Neo the Magic Swordsman. His warrior/spellcaster appeared. "Neo, attack her Headhuntress!" Neo's first strike knocked the scythe from the blue-haired woman's hand and the next strike finished her off.

(H: 4000)  
(A: 3900)

"That ends my turn." Neo disappeared, returning to the Graveyard.

Amara drew a card and smiled. "I offer one of my monsters on the field as a tribute…"

_Nuts, I should've attacked her when I had the chance, _Harold realized.

"So I can summon Penumbral Soldier Lady (2) in attack mode!" A blonde woman wearing armor and carrying a sword appeared. "I also activate a field magic card called Mystic Plasma Zone which increases her attack power by 500 points!"

(PSL: 2100-2600)

"Penumbral Soldier Lady, attack Serapheem now!"

"Reveal face-down card: Waboku! This neutralizes all battle damage." Harold smiled, "I figured your monster must have some sort of secret power, so I'm not taking any chances, I activated my trap card which stops your monster cold!" And speaking of cold, Harold shivered as a gust of cold air flapped underneath his button-down shirt. "Now it's my turn," he announced as he drew a card. "Serapheem, attack her Soldier Lady with Ultra Luminosity!"

"Not so fast, I reveal my own face-down card, Shadow Spell which stops your monster from attacking and lowers its attack power by 700 points!"

(S: 3250-2550)

"Now, Soldier Lady, attack Serapheem!" The Soldier Lady raised her sword and charged the fairy. "You were right when you said that Prenumbral Soldier Lady had a special power. When she battles a light attribute monster, her attack points are raised by 1000!"

(PSL: 2600-3600)

The Soldier Lady sliced her sword across Serapheem's mid-section destroying her.

(H: 2950)  
(A: 3900)

"Oh man, Harold walked right into that one," Mokuba said.

"Poor Harold," Serenity mourned. "His favorite monster was destroyed."

"I end my turn," Amara informed him.

_She… she destroyed my best monster like it was nothing. Maybe I'm out of my league here._

"Harold, don't give up!" Yami-Yugi called. "It's not over yet. Remember, it's not always the strongest monster that wins."

_Right, not always the strongest monster that wins. _Harold drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"What's wrong, big boy, don't tell me you're scared of little ol' me," she said fluttering her eyelashes at him. Harold just looked grim. "I summon Dancing Elf (3) in attack mode! Soldier Lady, attack his face-down card! Harold's Magical Merchant was destroyed. "Now, Dancing Elf, attack his life points directly!" The woman kicked Harold right in the head.

(H: 2650)  
(A: 3900)

"By destroying my Magical Merchant, you let me move a magic card from my deck to my hand," Harold said nervously.

"Harold, calm down," Yugi advised. "You'll never win a duel if you're confused."

_Easy for you to say, _Harold thought. _You didn't have your favorite monster destroyed like it was nothing. _He drew a card, "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode! Attack his elf!" It was a literal cat fight and the cat girl won.

(H: 2650)  
(A: 2300)

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," Harold finished.

"Are you really a Duelist or are you just some nut case who got lucky?" Amara asked.

"Huh?"

"You placed two cards face-down. Even a blind nitwit would know you're setting a trap."

"Just go," Harold said.

"Oh you're going to regret doing that," Amara said drawing a card. "I play the magic card Heavy Storm which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field." Harold's face-down cards, Rope of Life and Soul Resurrection, were destroyed. "I warned you, if you use up all your good cards, you won't have anything left to beat my best monsters."

"You mean that's not your best monster?"

"Not quite, it's only ONE of my best monsters. Prenumbral Soldier Lady, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan now!"

(PSL: 2100-3100)

The warrior swung her sword and did to Thunder Nyan Nyan what she previously did to Serapheem."

(H: 1450)  
(A: 2300)

"Good grief, how did you get to become a Battle City finalist if I'm kicking you around like you're a lightweight?"

Harold was ready to charge the field and slug her off the blimp but he had to compose his self. He drew a card. "I play the magic card Sacred Treasure which let's me draw five cards!"

"Too bad you can't attack with any of the monsters you get."

_Any attack I make would be pointless, so I can only defend for now. _"I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode and play Cure Master raising my life points by 1000!"

(H: 2450)  
(A: 2300)

_Mystical Elf should protect my life points for a bit but I need to destroy her Soldier Lady. The problem is both Serapheem and Wingweaver are in the graveyard and they're the only ones who can stand up to her Soldier Lady._

"Nice try, but I'm not going to waste my time attacking a defense position monster." Amara drew a card. "I summon Invader of the Throne (4) in defense mode and place one card face-down that ends my turn."

"Couldn't Harold just resurrect Serapheem from the graveyard?" Serenity asked.

"He can't," Kaiba said harshly.

"Why not?"

"Ritual monsters can't be revived with Monster Reborn or any other card that returns monsters from the graveyard."

"Sounds like Harold's done for," Mokuba said.

"Don't count Harold out just yet," Yami-Yugi said. "Even though the odds are stacked against him, he'll continue fighting as long as there's even a slim chance for victory. If Harold trusts in his deck and in his self, he can get the cards he needs to win."

"Good luck," Kaiba said sarcastically. "If he was truly a master at using light monsters, he would have known about Penumbral Soldier Lady's special ability and have a counterstrategy ready. Heart without skill is just empty promises one keeps to one's self."

"I'm beginning to see what's up now," Amara was saying. "That ritual monster you summoned on your first turn was the best monster you got, and now that it's gone, you don't have anything left to use against me. Looks like you're about to be schooled and I'm the teacher."

_I hate to admit it, but she's right, Serapheem was my best monster and she destroyed it like it was nothing. Perhaps it's all over for me… perhaps… this is the end._

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Beautiful Headhuntress  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Penumbral Soldier Lady  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1400

(3)  
Name: Dancing Elf  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(4)  
Name: Invader of the Throne  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1350  
DEF: 1700


	50. Serapheem's Strugge Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 98: Serapheem's Struggle Pt 2: The Littlest Light Monster  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! It was time for the first match of the Battle City Finals. The Wild Card match saw Harold battling the American Amara Penfield. Harold wasted no time in summoning his ritual monster Serapheem. But Amara had her own secret weapon: Penumbral Soldier Lady, a warrior monster that gains 1000 attack points when it battles a light monster. Serapheem's destruction devastated Harold, for that was the card his friend Katy gave him, and seeing it destroyed like it was nothing was like somebody crushing the symbol of their friendship. Can Harold turn this duel around?

* * *

"Jeez, get a grip," Amara told Harold. "You lose one monster and you automatically think its end of the world. Oh grow up."

_She doesn't get it, _Harold thought. _It's not the fact that the monster was destroyed that bothers me, but how easily it was destroyed. If it was destroyed by a strong monster like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon or the Dark Magician, then I wouldn't be that upset, but to be destroyed so effortlessly by a monster that's weaker than even Red-Eyes Black Dragon… it's like she said the bond between me and Katy that the card represented was worthless. _"I won't let Serapheem's sacrifice be in vane! I summon Light-Speed Angel in attack mode! When Light-Speed Angel is summoned to the field, I can have her attack your life points directly even if you have monsters on the field! Light-Speed Angel, attack with Photon Rush!" The dark-skinned fairy transformed into a beam of light, flew by Penumbral Soldier Lady and struck Amara's Duel Disk.

(H: 2450)  
(A: 1100)

(LSA: 1200-600)

"Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Our boy ain't through yet," Joey said.

"You got spunk, I'll give you that," Amara said as she drew a card. "I offer my Invader of the Throne as a tribute to summon Maiden's Siren (1) in attack mode!" This new monster was female in shape but had no substance. Her head was also aqua-colored. "Soldier Lady, attack his Mystical Elf!" The elf was destroyed. "Siren, attack his Light-Speed Angel with Song of Seduction!" The monster let out a gentle melancholy tone which destroyed the Light-Speed Angel.

(H: 1100)  
(A: 1100)

"We're even in life points," Amara said. "But I can guarantee my victory."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because at least I concentrate on winning and don't get so emotional over a measly card like it's my best friend."

"Shut your trap!" Harold snapped making Amara visibly recoil. "You're right, I am fretting over a card, but it's because of what it represents."

"What it represents?"

"That card was given to me by my very best friend, who taught me of courage and conviction. I wasn't just upset that you destroyed Serapheem, but you treated it like it was nothing when in face it represents more to me than anything in the world!"

"That's kind of like you and me and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Yug," Joey said.

"That's right, Joey, that Red-Eyes brought you back to us," Yami-Yugi commented. "Granted it wasn't for very long but it was able to pierce through Marik's mind control."

Marik scowled at that comment.

"If Harold concentrates, then Serapheem can come through just as Red-Eyes Black Dragon did."

"My move," Harold announced as he drew a card. "I activate my face-down card Jar of Greed which lets me draw one card from my deck. Next I set one card face-down and summon Shining Angel in defense mode. That ends my turn."

Amara drew a card. "Soldier Lady, attack his Shining Angel!" The angel was destroyed. "Siren, attack his life points directly! It's all over, Harold!"

"No it's not! I reveal my face-down card Fusion Defender. This lets me protect my life points by summoning a fusion monster. St. Joan, protect my life points!" St. Joan appeared and actually attacked the Siren. "Oh by the way, did I mention that I summon it in attack mode?" He smiled.

(H: 1100)  
(A: 250)

St. Joan disappeared. "I didn't use my trap card the first time because it would just be pointless since even my fusion monsters are light attributes. But since your Siren was a water attribute monster, it wasn't affected."

"That was a cheap shot."

"A cheap shot for a cheap player, insulting Serapheem like that. Oh by the way, since you destroyed my Shining Angel, that means I get to summon a light monster and I summon The Forgiving Maiden!"

"I end my turn."

Harold breathed a sigh of relief. _I was able to protect my life points this time, but I don't think I'll be able to survive another attack. What can I do…?_

"Don't give up, Harold!" Tea called. "I know you can come through!"

"It's not over yet, bud," Joey added.

"Concentrate, Harold," Yami-Yugi called. "You're smart, you can think this through!"

_Yugi's right, I just have to concentrate. Let's see… that Soldier Lady gains 1000 extra attack points when it battles a light monster so the only monster in my deck that could stand up to her is Serapheem. But if I heard Kaiba right, I can't revive her from the graveyard. However, I can perform the ritual again and thereby summon her back to the playing field. I must recreate the situation needed to summon Serapheem. _He looked at his hand which contained Monster Reborn, Magician of Faith (2) and Silver Bow and Arrow. _I can use Magician of Faith to revive Wingweaver and the Magician of Faith to get the Heavenly Light ritual card. But I need to bring Wingweaver's attack points up above 3200 and Silver Bow and Arrow alone just doesn't cut it. _Harold drew a card from his deck. _This is…_

Suddenly the entire blimp started to shake wildly. The spectators fell to the floor. Kaiba reached for his lapel radio. "What's going on down there?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Mister Kaiba, we hit some turbulence, our radar failed to pick it up until it was too late, we're having some trouble stabilizing."

"I'll be right down," Kaiba said.

"I'm coming too," Mokuba said in a tone that told him he wasn't going to argue with anyone, not even his big brother.

"What are we supposed to do?" Joey asked.

"Pray that dogs can fly," Kaiba cracked.

"What the…" A new tremor of the air ship stifled any future protest by Joey as Kaiba and Mokuba ran down to the control room.

"We should get below deck too," Marik suggested. "Before we fall off!"

"Good idea, Namu," Joey said. "Let's hurry." The spectators hurried towards the elevator. Harold was about to follow but turned to look at Amara. Her face was pale-white and she couldn't move.

_What's with her? _Harold wondered.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba ran into the control room where several Kaiba Corp. officers were trying to get things under control. "The power to the rear stabilizer on the balloon has been cut!"

"Then fix it, you morons!" Kaiba ordered. "Mokuba, take the helm while I try to get the reserve power online."

"You got it, bro!"

* * *

The blimp slowly started to slowly tilt down.

* * *

In the kitchen, plates and silverware were falling all over the place. The plate that held Joey's food crashed perfectly to the ground. A hand reached out from underneath the table cloth and took the food a bit at a time.

* * *

The remaining two Duelists down below gripped onto the bolted pieces of furniture. They were both thinking the same thing: _I hope Marik is all right.

* * *

_

Outside, everyone struggled to remain on the blimp and close to the elevator. Roland was hugging the support post that held the dueling platform to the blimp like it was his lover.

Harold watched as Amara's footing came out from under her and she started to slide off the dueling platform and the blimp. "No!" He stowed his dueling hand in his shirt pocket and quickly activated his Armlet which projected a shield behind Amara stopping her fall. "It's okay," Harold told his opponent. "I won't let you fall!"

Amara didn't question how he was saving her, what she questioned was why. _Why is he saving me? I'm his opponent, if I fall off the blimp, he'll win the duel, but he's saving my life. What's going on?

* * *

_

"Backup power online," Kaiba reported.

"Stabilizers activated," Mokuba threw in. "Returning to cruising altitude." He breathed of sigh of relief. "We did it, Seto."

Kaiba nodded firmly. _Whether it is nature or man, nothing will stop me from my ultimate goal!

* * *

_

On top, everyone was just returning to their positions.

"Is everyone all right?" Tristan asked.

"You all right, sis?" Joey asked.

"That was scary," Serenity said.

"It's over now… I hope."

"I think it is over," Yami-Yugi reported.

Roland pulled his self back onto the dueling platform. He straightened his suit and announced, "The duel will continue if both Duelists feel they can continue. If not, the person with the lowest number of life points loses."

"I can continue," Harold reported. He turned to look at Amara. "Are you all right?" He held out his hand to help her up.

Amara, however, stood of her own accord, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Do you want to continue dueling?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I do! I won't let a little turbulence stop me!"

"Well as long as you're all right," Harold said and returned to his side of the field.

"The duel shall continue!" Roland declared.

(H: 1100)  
(A: 250)

"Is everyone all right?" Mokuba asked as he and Kaiba came back up.

"We're all fine, Mokuba," Yami-Yugi reported. "Did you get the ship stabilized?"

"Yeah, we did," Kaiba said. "Looks like the mediocre Duelists are going to play this through to the end."

"Yes they are," Yami-Yugi agreed.

"Good."

"I believe it was my move," Harold said. "And first I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Wingweaver in defense mode! And next I'll equip her with the Silver Bow and Arrow increasing her attack and defense points by 300!"

(WW: 2750-3050, 2400-2700)

"I'll switch my Forgiving Maiden to defense mode too. Finally, I set a monster card face-down and end my turn."

As Amara drew her card, she noticed that her hand was shaking. _That little episode back there shook me up in more ways than one, _she thought. _I have to concentrate. Let's see… all his monsters are in defense mode so attacking would get me nowhere. But all his monsters are light attribute so my Penumbral Soldier Lady should have the advantage over any one of them. Wingweaver is his strongest monster so I should probably destroy her first. Wait a minute; he also has a monster face-down. It's probably an effect monster so I should destroy that before he activates its special effect. Then again, it could be a flip-effect so if I attack, I could be playing right into his hands. _Amara then turned her attention to The Forgiving Maiden. _His Forgiving Maiden has the ability to return monsters that were destroyed in battle to the player's hand so if I destroy either Wingweaver or his face-down card, he'll just activate her special ability and return it to his hand. It seems like I'm locked into a no-win scenario. _"I summon Lady Ninja Yae (3) in defense mode. Now, I'll equip Penumbral Soldier Lady with Malevolent Nuzzler raising her attack points by 700."

(PSL: 2100-2800)

"Attack his Forgiving Maiden!"

(PSL: 2800-3800)

The Forgiving Maiden was destroyed but Harold didn't seem worried. In fact, he actually seemed relieved. "I end my turn."

"All right, here we go," Harold said drawing a card. "I flip-summon my face-down monster, Magician of Faith!" A maroon-haired woman in purple robes appeared. "Magician of Faith lets me return a magic card from my graveyard and I'm choosing the ritual magic card Heavenly Light!" The magic card came out of his graveyard and returned to his hand.

"You're trying to summon Serapheem again," Amara realized. "Well bring it on! I defeated her once before and I'll defeat her once again!"

"All right, he could win!" Serenity cheered.

"I doubt it," Kaiba said. "He needs to bring Wingweaver's attack points above 3200 for the Heavenly Light magic card to work. Wingweaver's attack points are currently above 3000 but he still needs to power Wingweaver up more. With only two cards left in his hand, I doubt he'll be able to do that."

"Don't need two cards, only need one," Harold said. "Say hello to my little friend: I summon Hoshiningen (4) in attack mode!" A little star with a face and legs appeared.

Amara stared at it disgustingly. "That thing better have a special ability otherwise I'm going to laugh so hard I'll fall off the blimp."

"Oh it does have a special ability. It can increase all light monsters attack points by 500!"

(WW: 3050-3550)

(H: 500-1000)

(MOF: 300-800)

"Now that Wingweaver's attack points are high enough, I can activate the ritual magic card Heavenly Light to call to the field… Serapheem!" A bright light from above came down from above and took the form of Serapheem. "Welcome back, Serapheem, I missed you. Now, how about some payback? Serapheem, attack her Soldier Lady with Ultra Luminosity!"

"Are you nuts? Penumbral Soldier Lady will destroy her just like last time. Penumbral Soldier Lady, attack Serapheem again!" The solder lady raised her sword and charged.

(PSL: 2800-3800)

"Serapheem has that ability too," Harold informed her. "She gets 200 extra attack points for every normal light monster in my graveyard." The shadows of Neo the Magic Swordsman and Mystical Elf appeared.

(S: 3250-3650)

"It's still not enough!"

"How soon we forget," Harold retorted. "Hoshiningen, remember? It gives 500 extra attack points to every light monster."

(S: 3650-4150)

"I hate to add insult to injury, but Hoshiningen also lowers dark attribute monsters' attack points by 400."

(PSL: 3800-3400)

The two women clashed with a burst of energy but when it dispersed, Penumbral Soldier Lady was thrown back and destroyed.

(H: 1100)  
(A: 0)

_Yugi was right, _Harold thought. _Even the littlest monster can turn the tide in a duel._

"The winner of the Wild Card match is Harold Kumara!" Roland announced. "As per Battle City rules, the loser will turn over their rarest card to the winner."

Amara lowered her head, "All right, go ahead, gloat about how better you are than me," she said like she was expecting it.

"Boasting isn't my style," Harold said. "I'll tell you what, you can keep your rarest card, but I'll take a light monster if you have one."

Dejected, Amara took a card from her deck and handed it to Harold. It was a monster card called D. D. Warrior Lady (5). Harold took it and slipped it into his deck. "Good game," he said. He offered her his hand but she just continued looking at the ground. "I've had a lot of tough challenges over the course of this tournament. You provided me with one of my toughest. You put up a good fight and you should be proud of that. You proved your self a worthy Duelist." The platform lowered and Harold walked down a flight of stairs to the others.

"That was a great duel, Harold," Serenity said.

"I admit, I was surprised when you summoned that little star guy," Joey said.

"Me too," Duke agreed.

"It wasn't that bad," Tristan admitted.

"Thanks, guys." He looked at Yugi. "Yugi…"

"I know, Harold, I know, things are about to get a whole lot harder… for all of us."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Maiden Siren  
Level: 6  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 2150  
DEF: 2200

(2)  
Name: Magician of Faith  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 400

(3)  
Name: Lady Ninja Yae  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 200

(4)  
Name: Hoshiningen  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 700

(5)  
Name: D. D. Warrior Lady  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600


	51. The Ring Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 99: The Ring Pt 1: The First Shadow Game  
Episode Basis: The Dark Spirit Revealed: Yugi vs. Bakura Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The duel between Harold and Amara was frighteningly interrupted as the blimp flew into some fierce turbulence threatening to throw everyone overboard. As Kaiba and Mokuba worked to regain control, Harold used his Armlet to prevent Amara from going over the edge. Harold's act of compassion surprised Amara even more so than the turbulence. That was probably what set the tide of the duel in Harold's favor. And using magic and low-level monster cards, Harold was able to resurrect Serapheem and win the duel.

* * *

"The next two Duelists will be decided in a few minutes. Will the remaining contestants please report downstairs to the observation lounge?"

Everyone returned to the Observation Lounge. Harold noticed Joey was staring at a table. "What's wrong, Joey?"

"I could've sworn I left a plate of food here."

"The chefs probably took it out."

"All that food…" Joey shook his head. "Oh well, no biggie."

"The next two Duelists will be paired up now!" Roland announced as the balls started spinning again. Two balls went into the center head of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and came out from one of the two side heads.

The numbers were 4 and 8.

"The matches have been decided," Roland announced. "Yugi Moto will battle Ryo Bakura." Yugi and Bakura headed for the elevator with Roland.

_This might actually be interesting, _Kaiba thought. _I'm interested in seeing how Bakura would react to Yugi's Egyptian God Card. Of course I doubt that Bakura will win but it would be interesting to see him squirm. _Kaiba headed for the sidelines with the others.

* * *

_I'm certain for now, _Yami-Yugi thought. _I'll be dueling the Evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring. _Bakura had his head down, his eyes closed. _Last time, he toyed with me by drawing my friends into the duel. Will he do that again?_

_This duel will be my first step in obtaining all seven Millennium Items, _Yami-Bakura thought.

The three of them arrived at the dueling platform which was raised. "Just like the Wild Card match, this will adhere to Battle City rules. Now shuffle your decks and take your places." The two complied with Roland's instructions. "Let the duel begin!"

"All right, enough of this fooling around," Yami-Yugi said. "I know you're not really Bakura, so why don't you show your real face, Tomb Robber!"

"So you finally figured it out," Yami-Bakura said slowly emerging. "Better late than never!" The Millennium Ring appeared around his neck.

"The Millennium Ring!"

"That's impossible!" Tristan complained. "Harold and I got rid of that thing at Duelist Kingdom! How'd he get it back, Bakura was with us the whole time!"

"That's right," Harold agreed.

"Wait a second, even if Bakura did get the ring back, I thought Yugi banished that creep to the Shadow Realm," Joey said.

"Part of that is my fault," Harold said lowering his head.

* * *

_When Tristan, Tea, and Bakura were sent to Pegasus's underground sanctuary at Duelist Kingdom, I went after them to rescue them. It was the first action I performed as Avatar after I first got my Armlet. Pegasus was allied with these strange robed weirdoes that were ready to do who knows what to the three. I used my Armlet to hold them off. Somehow, the edge of my Armlet's magical field touched Bakura's Millennium Ring and caused the spirit to reemerge and erase the experience from everyone's mind. My Armlet protected me and I was able to return Tea and Tristan to their rooms.

* * *

_

"I thought when Tristan and I got rid of the Ring that we got rid of the spirit too, now I see that I was wrong."

"I'll say," Tristan said glaring at Harold's back.

"So what's the big deal?" Namu asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Joey said. "You see, Yugi and Bakura both have these ancient artifacts. Yugi's is good but Bakura's is bad. I only hope the spirit inside Bakura's Ring doesn't send us all to the Shadow Realm. That's one place I don't want to think about."

"That sounds horrible," Serenity gasped.

"One thing's for sure," Harold said. "That Dark Spirit of Bakura's Ring will do anything to win Yugi's puzzle."

_Those fools have no idea how true that is, _Marik thought as he thought back to his teachings about the Millennium Items.

* * *

_"All the Millennium Items are powerful when worn by a chosen few, Marik, but one is dark, darker than the darkest shadows. And that is the Millennium Ring."_

_"But why is the Millennium Ring dark, Father?"_

_"The Millennium Ring has had multiple owners over the centuries. The one who last used the ring's power became a force so terrible that he nearly destroyed the world! That is why the Ring must never be used."_

_"Were all the owners of the Millennium Ring evil?"_

_His Father paused a moment before replying, "Yes, they were ALL evil."

* * *

_

"What do you hope to gain by joining the Battle City finals?" Yami-Yugi asked Yami-Bakura. "Is this about the Millennium Items?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps it's about something you can't comprehend. Perhaps there's an agenda just beyond your understanding, secrets within secrets. You were already fooled once by an enemy pretending to be a friend, who's to say that it won't happen again?"

Marik used his Millennium Rod hidden underneath his shirt to tap into Yami-Bakura's mind, _"You behave or I'll take over your body and duel Yugi myself."_

_"Like how you did with Joey?" _Yami-Bakura retorted. _"We all know how well that plan went."_

"Once I defeat you, I'll put an end to you once and for all," Yami-Yugi declared. "Let's duel!"

(Y: 4000)  
(B: 4000)

"I'll start off by summoning The Portrait's Secret (1) in attack mode!"

_Why'd he play such a weak monster in attack mode? _Yami-Yugi wondered. "You'll regret doing that; I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode! Attack his portrait!" The lion monster leapt right through the portrait.

(Y: 4000)  
(B: 3700)

"I'll set a card face-down. Care to try again?"

"Oh I will," Yami-Bakura assured him. "I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (2) in attack mode! Attack me if you dare!"

"Good grief, not even I would make a mistake that idiotic," Joey said. "Well not on purpose anyway."

"Don't be so sure," Kaiba cracked causing Joey to growl at him.

"With no magic or trap cards on the field, your monster is a sitting duck!" _He must have some sort of strategy in mind; why else would he make such novice mistakes. My only hope now is to destroy his life points before he can implement it. _"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Gamma, attack his ghost!" The squatty monster slugged the ghost.

(Y: 4000)  
(B: 3500)

"Gazelle, attack him directly!" Gazelle bit down on Yami-Bakura's Duel Disk.

(Y: 4000)  
(B: 2000)

"Man, what's with this guy?" Harold wondered. "Yugi's wiping the floor with him, it's like he isn't even trying."

_I want that God Card, _Marik thought.

_It's time to stop making things so easy for Little-Yugi. _"I summon Headless Knight in attack mode!"

"What's going on?" Tea wondered out loud. "It's almost like he's making this too easy."

_I see what's going on, _Kaiba thought. _If Yugi attacks, Bakura's plan might succeed, but he really doesn't have a choice in the matter. If he wants to win, he'll have to attack._

"Gamma, attack his knight! Gazelle, attack his life points!" Once again, the procedure worked.

(Y: 4000)  
(B: 450)

Yami-Bakura laughed, "You fool! You've set the stage for your own destruction!"

"Is he kidding?" Mai asked.

"Perhaps not," Kaiba replied.

"What are you talking about?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"I hold in my hand a card with dark powers beyond anything you can imagine! But before I could play it, I needed three of my monsters to be destroyed."

_He WANTED me to destroy his monsters! _Yami-Yugi realized.

"Now I summon my all-powerful Dark Necrofear (3)!" A burst of purple-pink light formed a blue-skinned bald woman wearing a breast plate and leg guards.

"There's still something I don't understand," Joey said. "If Bakura wanted three monsters in his graveyard, why did he play them in attack mode? He could've played them in defense mode and spare most of his life points."

"And you've been a Duelist how long…?" Kaiba cracked. "If Bakura left them in defense mode, Yugi would be reluctant to attack."

"How come?" Duke asked.

"He would've expected them to be effect monsters and would not dare attack for afraid of triggering their effects."

"So Bakura… or whoever's controlling him… deliberately left them in attack mode!" Harold realized. "That's brilliant! Horrifying but brilliant."

"Dark Necrofear is one of the most destructive cards in my deck," Yami-Bakura said.

"Perhaps," Kaiba said from the sidelines. "But Yugi has an even more powerful card in his deck." Of course, Kaiba was referring to Yugi's Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

_Why didn't he attack? _Yami-Yugi wondered. _His Dark Necrofear could've easily destroyed either of my monsters. _He drew a card. _Perfect, I have everything I need to destroy his monster! _"I sacrifice my Gazelle so I can summon Dark Magician Girl! Next I reveal my face-down card Magic Formula which increases Dark Magician Girl's power by 500 points!" The Dark Magician Girl pulled out a book and skimmed it.

(DMG: 2000-2500)

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Dark Necrofear with Burning Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician Girl let out a incredible burst of energy, powered up by the Magic Formula card. Dark Necrofear burst into flames and melted until she combusted.

(Y: 4000)  
(B: 150)

Yami-Bakura laughed. "You did just what I wanted you to do! With Dark Necrofear in the graveyard, I can activate the powerful magic card Dark Sanctuary!" A purple fog covered the entire top of the blimp. Eyes, mouths, and eyes in mouths, appeared. The Wheelers cuddled together, one more scared than the other. Even Dark Magician Girl looked frightened by the sight. "You have no idea what you just unleashed. Prepare to face an evil unlike anything you've ever seen before!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: The Portrait's Secret  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1800

(3)  
Name: Dark Necrofear  
Level: 8  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2800


	52. The Ring Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 100: The Ring Pt 2: Dark Destiny  
Episode Basis: The Dark Spirit Revealed: Yugi vs. Bakura Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's first Battle City final duel was against Bakura, or rather Yami-Bakura. The Dark Spirit of the Millennium Ring had once again possessed Bakura and now he's on a quest to obtain Yugi's Egyptian God Card for Marik in exchange for Marik's Millennium Rod. It looked like Yugi had this duel already won by bringing Yami-Bakura's life points down to only 450. But that was part of Yami-Bakura's plan, to summon Dark Necrofear… which Yugi destroyed with his powered up Dark Magician Girl. But that was also part of Yami-Bakura's plan in that destroying Dark Necrofear allowed him to play Dark Sanctuary. What does it do?

* * *

"What have you done?" Yami-Yugi demanded to know. The sky around the dueling field had turned into some child's nightmare, with mouths and eyes all over the place. A phantasm flew around screaming.

"I've activated Dark Sanctuary, a magic card with such terrifying power that it will keep you in a constant state of fear until it destroys you."

"You're the one who should be afraid," Yami-Yugi countered. "You have only 150 life points while I still have all of mine…"

(Y: 4000)  
(B: 150)

"But I have the evil spirit of Dark Sanctuary protecting me," Yami-Bakura returned. "I'm confident that your attack will fail."

"We'll see. Attack him now, Gamma!"

But instead of attacking, the phantasm that was flying around the Dark Sanctuary popped out from Gamma's back and struck Yami-Yugi.

(Y: 3250)  
(B: 900)

"Wh… what happened?" Yami-Yugi staggered.

"Gamma has been possessed by the Spirit of Dark Sanctuary. When you declared the attack, the dark spirit took the attack and turned it back on you. Now every time you attack with a possessed monster, half of its strength will be taken from your life points and added to my own."

"You'll just have to attack and find out."

"Great, Yugi's entire deck could turn against him," Joey groaned. "How can he get out of this?"

"Just have faith, Joey," Tea said. "Yugi has never given up before and I know he's not about to quit now." _Especially with the Pharaoh aiding him._

"It's my turn," Yami-Bakura announced. "And I play the trap card Destiny Board!" An Ouija Board appeared above Yami-Bakura's head.

"What does that do?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"Destiny Board allows me to receive messages from spirits trapped in the Shadow Realm," Yami-Bakura explained. "And spell a message out for you." The magnifier hovered over the letter F and it appeared above the Ouija board.

"Hey, I saw something like this at a haunted house," Duke informed everyone.

"Great, more ghosts," Joey complained.

"But this is just a game, right?" Serenity asked. "I mean they aren't real ghosts."

"I hope so," Harold grumbled.

"Each turn, the Destiny Board will spell out a letter. And after five turns, the duel will end and you will lose!"

"I'm not afraid," Yami-Yugi declared. "I'll finish you off before those turns are up!"

"It doesn't look good for Yugi," Mokuba commented to Kaiba.

_It certainly doesn't, _Kaiba mentally agreed. _But there's one way that Yugi can win and that's by summoning his Egyptian God Card._

"Next I'll play the magic card Dark Door. Now we both can only attack once per turn. Before I end my turn, I'll place a card face-down and summon Earthbound Spirit (1) in attack mode. Since Dark Sanctuary requires me to make a sacrifice to keep it in play, I'll sacrifice it. That ends my turn."

Yami-Yugi drew Kuriboh on his turn. _With that Dark Door in play, I have to make every attack count. But I can't use my Magnet Warrior because it's possessed. But if I attack with Dark Magician Girl, I can still win the duel… unless he counters it with that face-down card of his._

"You could just surrender now and save your self some excruciating pain," Yami-Bakura recommended.

"Never! I summon Kuriboh in defense mode!"

"What do you plan on doing with that fuzz ball?" Kuriboh scoffed at the comment.

"Nothing, Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

But the phantasm came out of the Dark Magician Girl and struck Yami-Yugi again.

(Y: 2000)  
(B: 2150)

"They're almost even now," Harold said with a furious glance.

"Did I forget to mention that I choose which monster the spirit can infect? Silly me, now I think I'll play another letter of the Destiny Board." Yami-Bakura slid a magic card into the proper slot.

The letter was 'I.'

"Only three more letters to go before your ultimate doom, Yugi!"

"You seem to have forgotten one thing, that you can only have five magic or trap cards on the field at a time. And with your Dark Door in play, you can't play all five letters of the Destiny Board."

"Wrong, you fool, for with Dark Sanctuary in play, I can play as many magic cards as I want. The three turns still apply."

"Yugi better think of something quick," Harold said.

"If Yugi could figure out which of his monsters is possessed, he could launch an effective strategy," Mai theorized.

"Maybe he's just over-thinking it," Duke said. "Maybe he shouldn't think at all, like Tristan."

"Not funny, Duke!"

"Yugi will win this, right, Big Brother?" Serenity asked.

"Don't worry, Sis, I know Yugi, and he would never allow himself to be taken down this easily. He'll send that spirit back to the grave where it belongs!"

"I sacrifice Sangan to maintain Dark Sanctuary. Sangan's effect allows me to move a monster card into my hand." As Yugi started his turn, the phantasm came out and hovered around the field. _Which monster should I possess now? _Yami-Bakura wondered. He first looked at Kuriboh. _That pitiful little chew toy is in defense mode so possessing it would be pointless. _He eyed Yugi's remaining monsters. _Ah, perfect, he'll never expect me to take possession of his Dark Magician Girl again._

_I don't see that phantasm, _Yami-Yugi thought. _He must've possessed a monster, but which one? I know it can't be my Kuriboh, he's in defense mode anyway, so that only leaves my Dark Magician Girl and my Gamma the Magnet Warrior. And I know that the monster card I just drew, Big-Shield Gardna, isn't possessed either. But it's also too weak to attack and make any difference, especially with over 2000 life points… hmmm… I know, I'll attack with my Magnet Warrior so that if he turns out to be the possessed monster, I won't lose as many life points. _"First I summon Big-Shield Gardna in defense mode. Now, Gamma, attack his life points!"

"You may have chosen the monster that isn't possessed, but it will do you no good," Yami-Bakura declared. "Reveal trap card: Dark Spirit of the Silent!" Gamma was forced back to his original spot as another phantasm came out. "This lets me choose which monster I want attacking and I want your Dark Magician Girl to attack!"

"No, she's possessed!" Dark Magician raised her staff to attack. The phantasm came out and hit Yugi.

(Y: 750)  
(B: 3400)

"Yugi's a goner," Duke concluded.

"Oh no, don't tell me Yugi's going to lose," Serenity said worriedly.

Tristan grabbed Duke by the collar of his vest and shook him, "You better start thinking positive, Duke, or else you're the first to go overboard!"

"Go, Yugi," Duke said weakly.

"Don't worry, Serenity," Harold said giving her an assuring smile. "Yugi would never let him self go out like this. He'll come through, just you wait."

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"I've seen him do it numerous times in the past. Trust me; he's going to pull a big upset at the last minute. The only thing I regret is that I can only give him my moral support."

"Then I want to give him my moral support too," Serenity said.

"Nobody's stopping you."

Tristan's jaw dropped. _Is everyone hitting on Serenity tonight? What am I, chopped liver?_

"Man, all these ghosts are freaking me out," Mokuba commented.

"Nonsense," Kaiba spat. "There's no such thing as ghosts. The only thing Yugi should be afraid of is losing the duel." _Not that it will matter, because in the end, I will win it all._

_If I make one more attack with a possessed monster, I'll lose! But how can I get rid of his phantasm? How do I destroy something that you can't see… wait a second, Kuriboh could be my key, but I just need to hold on for a few more turns. _"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's time for another letter of the Destiny Board!" The Ouija Board moved to the letter 'N.' Then I'll sacrifice Souls of the Forgotten (2) to maintain Dark Sanctuary."

"It's my turn now and I have a plan to get rid of your Dark Sanctuary spirit. I reveal my face-down card, Collected Power! This lets me move the power of all magic and trap cards." Kuriboh looked befuddled as the Magic Formula book moved to it.

(DMG: 2500-2000)  
(K: 300-800)

"What's Yugi doing?" Kaiba wondered.

"That still won't save you from Dark Sanctuary!" Yami-Bakura argued.

"Will it? Remember what I said, Collected Power absorbs ALL magic AND trap cards."

"What?" The phantasm moved from Dark Magician Girl to Kuriboh.

"Now the phantasm is in my Kuriboh," Yami-Yugi announced. "But I won't attack with him. In fact, I'll destroy Kuriboh with Exile of the Wicked! And as my Kuriboh was destroyed, so is your dark spirit!"

The gang cheered, "That's what I'm talking about," Harold said. "Yugi's making a come back!"

_I think it's time to have a little talk with my 'friend,' _Marik thought as he entered Yami-Bakura's mind.

* * *

_"You lost control of this duel, you know?"_

_"Go away!"_

_"If you still want the Millennium Items, you would listen to what I have to say. Your precious deck has one weakness: Dark Sanctuary."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Dark Sanctuary can only remain on the field if Dark Necrofear is in your graveyard. So that means…"_

_"Yugi's planning on reviving my Dark Necrofear! His other face-down card is probably Monster Reborn."_

_"Correct."

* * *

_

"It's still my turn," Yami-Yugi said. "And I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Necrofear!" Yami-Bakura scowled as his monster appeared on the other side of the field. The sky of eyes and mouths vanished revealing a dark blue night sky. "Dark Necrofear, attack him directly!" Black tendrils of energy slashed Yami-Bakura and almost opened up his wound.

(Y: 750)  
(B: 1200)

"It's time for another Destiny Board letter!"

The letter that appeared was 'A'.

"I see now, your message is 'Final.' But you can't have more than five magic or trap cards on your side of the field so you can't finish your Destiny Board message without discarding your Dark Door magic card and when you do, I'll attack you with all my monsters at once winning the game!"

His friends cheered.

_Something's not right, _Kaiba thought. _Bakura seems a little too calm. He probably has a strategy waiting should Dark Necrofear be brought back on his opponent's side of the field. It's what I would do._

_"Should I take over?" _Marik asked.

_"Scram, I know what I'm doing," _Yami-Bakura snapped. He drew a card and smirked, "The card I now hold in my hand is the key to annihilating you, Yugi!"

Yami-Yugi scowled. _Oh no, if he's right, I could be in serious trouble. But the fate of the whole world relies on my victory!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Earthbound Spirit  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Souls of the Forgotten  
Level: 2  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 200


	53. The Ring Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 101: The Ring Pt 3: Triumph of the God, Fall of the Spirit  
Episode Basis: The Dark Spirit Revealed: Yugi vs. Bakura Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami-Bakura activated Dark Sanctuary, a magic card that allowed him to possess any one of Yugi's monsters. The first monster was Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and then his Dark Magician Girl twice. And as Yami-Yugi continued to attack with a possessed monster, his life points went down while Yami-Bakura's went up. Additional danger came from his Ouija Board, a series of cards that would eventually spell a message and doom Yami-Yugi. Dark Sanctuary also gave him the ability to play more than five magic or trap cards and the Dark Door magic card made it so he could only attack with one monster. The evil phantasm was finally defeated with a little help from Kuriboh. Yami-Yugi then revived Dark Necrofear which deactivated Dark Sanctuary. But Yami-Bakura has one more trick up his sleeve. What do you think it is? And what part do you think Marik will play?

* * *

Yami-Bakura was laughed triumphantly (and a little maniacally). "Yugi, the card I hold in my hand will cause your strategy to fall to pieces! I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (1) in attack mode!" A mage in colorful robes appeared.

"What's that?" Joey wondered.

"Don't you know?" Tristan asked.

"I've never seen that card before."

"I have," Harold said grimly. "And the Millennium Ring spirit is right." The spectators turned their attention towards him. "I have that card in my side deck. It can destroy all monsters that were summoned by magic, trap, or monster effect cards."

"And Yugi just used a magic card to get Dark Necrofear," Serenity realized.

"Yup," Harold confirmed.

Dark Necrofear evaporated in black smoke. The purple mist with eyes and mouths reappeared. Yami-Bakura said, "Now I can play the final letter of the Destiny Board on my next turn. But before I end this turn, I'll sacrifice Jowgen to activate Dark Sanctuary's special ability." The phantasm reappeared. "Now I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Not more ghosts," Joey complained.

"Quit whining and cheer on your friend," Mai ordered.

"Don't give up, Yugi, there's always hope," Harold called out.

"Harold's right," Joey agreed. "Even if the chips may seem down, I know you'll not give up until the very end."

"The end is now!" Yami-Bakura announced. "Now that Dark Sanctuary is back, I can take control of one of your monsters!"

"I'm not afraid of your ghost. I defeated it once before and I'll defeat it again. All I have to do is figure out which one of my monsters is possessed."

"That won't help you, my face-down card is another Dark Spirit of the Silent so even in the off chance you pick the unaffected monster I'll just activate it and have the right monster attack!"

_I'm really in a fix, _Yami-Yugi thought. _If I attack, that phantasm will drain the rest of my life points, but if I don't, he'll just play the final letter of the Destiny Board and win anyway. And I don't have anything in my hand that can help me._

"It looks like Yugi's out of options," Duke observed.

Tristan grabbed him and started shaking him again, "What have I told you about being pessimistic?"

"Actually this time Duke may be right," Mai corrected. "If Yugi attacks, that phantasm will attack him but back and with so few remaining life points…" Mai trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Is Mai right?" Serenity asked Joey.

"We can't give up on him," Joey replied. "We've all seen Yugi bounce back before, and although it may seem grim, we can't give up on him until the very end. A true Duelist never backs down eve when losing seems to be the only way out. We have to cheer Yugi on with everything we got!"

"You're right, Joey," Mai agreed.

"Come on, Yugi, you can win," Serenity called.

"Yeah, kick his butt!" Harold agreed.

"Yugi, I know you can beat him, I know you can!" Tea shouted. The others also shouted words of encouragement.

"Get on with it!" Yami-Bakura snapped.

_There's only one card in my deck that can save me now, but even if I'm lucky enough to draw it, it might be too risky to play it._

_"We have to!" _Little Yugi emerged in spirit form to talk to his partner. _"We have to use the Egyptian God Card or we'll lose the duel!"_

_"You're right, and with the heart of the cards guiding us, we'll draw it."_

Everyone watched with baited breath, even Kaiba.

He drew.

Lightning danced across the sky. Yami-Yugi looked from the card to Yami-Bakura. "Prepare to face a power unlike anything you have ever seen before!" Everyone gasped. Yami-Yugi held up the card. "I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Big-Shield Gardna so I can summon my Egyptian God Card… the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The entire blimp shook as the monster formed itself. It was so big that it couldn't even fit on the blimp. It's long coiled body wrapped around the blimp itself. Dark Sanctuary was blasted right out of existence.

Yami-Bakura sweated nervously, _how can I defeat such a powerful creature? _He wondered.

"What is that, Joey?" Serenity asked.

"It's the biggest Duel Monster I ever seen!" Joey replied.

"I've heard whispers of cards so powerful that nothing could stand against them," Mai said, her eyes bulging. "They called them the Egyptian God Cards."

"With a thing that enormous, it should be a god!" Harold cracked.

* * *

Amara moaned and opened her eyes. She was in her room, resting after that harrowing duel. She looked out her window and saw a piece of Slifer. "Whoa, am I dreaming? What the heck is that thing?"

* * *

Odion also noticed Slifer. _Master Marik warned me that Yugi might try to play Slifer. That means we have to enact our contingency plan. _He took the copy Millennium Rod that Marik gave him and left his room.

* * *

The only Battle City Duelist to not show herself to the others gazed casually out the window at the piece of Slifer. _So, all three of them are now on board.

* * *

_

"I'll admit, your God Card is powerful," Yami-Bakura said a little nervous at Slifer's fear-retching gaze. "But it doesn't guarantee you victory."

"On the contrary, it does," Yami-Yugi corrected. "Your Dark Sanctuary is destroyed so that means that you can't play your final Destiny Board card."

Marik imposed himself onto Yami-Bakura's mind again, _"To defeat Slifer, you're going to need my help."_

_"How?"_

_"Take a look at Yugi's hand and note how many cards he has." _Yami-Bakura complied and saw that Yami-Yugi had three cards. _"Three cards mean that Slifer has an attack power of 3000."_

(SSD: 3000)

_"You only have 1200 life points. A direct attack of that magnitude would mean the end of you."_

_"Yes, but my phantasm is still wandering the field, I'll take control of Slifer and have it destroy Yugi. _Phantasm, possess Slifer!"

Slifer opened its top mouth and blasted the phantasm to nothing.

_"You have a lot to learn about the power of an Egyptian God Card," _Marik commented.

"Then it's true," Yami-Bakura said. "I'm helpless, there's nothing I can do."

_"It's not over yet," _Marik informed him. _I've come up with a contingency plan for just such an emergency." _Marik switched minds for a second. _"Odion, it's time!"_

_"I am ready, Master Marik."_

"Slifer, attack his life…" A jolt from the Millennium Puzzle made Yami-Yugi pause in mid-sentence.

"Not so fast, Yugi!" Everyone turned to see Odion (still disguised as Marik) walking onto the observation platform.

"Marik!"

"Why that little…" Joey prepared to storm him but Tristan and Duke held him back.

"Forget it, man."

"It's not worth losing your mind again."

"I would wait before attacking with Slifer," Odion said.

"Who do you think you are interrupting a duel?" Mokuba demanded to know.

Odion took out his fake rod, "Bakura's mind is controlled by the Millennium Ring. I'm going to use my Millennium Rod to free him."

"Whose side is this guy on?" Harold asked.

_"The only way to win is to free the mind of the boy," _Marik explained. _"Yugi wouldn't dare destroy his friend."_

_"I see, an interesting idea," _the spirit of the ring said as he separated his self from Bakura's mind.

Bakura dropped to his knees, blood spilling from his wounded arm. "Wh… what's going on?" He asked weakly. "What am I doing here?"

Yami-Yugi noticed it immediately. _The Millennium Ring Spirit is gone!_

"Now would you reconsider your attack?" Odion asked. "Without the Millennium Ring Spirit to empower him, Bakura is weak. And a direct attack from Slifer could seriously wound him or worse…"

"Only a coward would do something like this to win a duel!" Yami-Yugi spat.

"Yeah, it's a cheap trick," Joey agreed.

Odion turned and walked away. _"You've done well, Odion," _Marik complimented.

_"Thank you, Master."_

"Yugi… help… I don't feel so good," Bakura moaned.

* * *

_"No, why you, why did it have to be you?"_

_"Forgive me, my Pharaoh, I did it… out of love."

* * *

_

Yami-Yugi shrugged off the audio memory. "Bakura…" He started to walk over to the weak Duelist.

"Stop where you are!" Roland commanded. "You forfeit the duel if you touch your opponent!"

"But Bakura needs help!" Yami-Yugi protested.

"No, the rules must be upheld!"

Harold swore fiercely, "Are your lousy rules more important than somebody's life? How can anybody so heartless still be made of flesh and bone?"

"Please, Bakura needs help," Tea pleaded.

_This is perfect, _Marik thought. _Yugi would never attack unless he wanted to hurt his friend._

"Continue the duel," Roland commanded.

Yami-Yugi wondered what to do. He didn't want to hurt Bakura, but if he lost, there would be nothing keeping Marik from obtaining the three Egyptian God Cards and taking over the world.

"Finish him off, Yugi," Kaiba ordered.

"Is everyone at Kaiba Corp. heartless or is it just the higher-ups?" Tristan snapped.

"Come on, ref, you have to stop the duel and get a doctor up here now!" Joey said as he started to climb onto the platform.

"Get down or you'll be disqualified as well," Roland ordered.

"This isn't a Duel Monsters Tournament, it's a blood bath!" Harold complained as Tristan and Duke pulled Joey off the ring.

"Destroy him now, Yugi!" Kaiba ordered again.

"Make a move or you'll be disqualified," Roland threatened.

_We're about to win, _the spirit of the ring thought. _Yugi wouldn't attack unless he wanted to win the duel… _a horrifying thought occurred to him. _What if Yugi is forced to attack, my host's body could be damaged! I can't afford that, I need the body if I'm ever going to leave this horrid plane. I have to protect it! _The Spirit dove back into Bakura's body. "I'm back!" He announced.

Yami-Yugi noticed it. _The Dark Spirit of the Ring is back! What's he up to now?_

"This duel is yours, Yugi, make the final blow. I would not let harm befall this body, his fate is my own!"

"You asked for it," Yami-Yugi said. "Slifer, attack his life points directly with Thunder Force!" The shaft of energy fired was bigger than even Slifer, and way overkill.

"Well done, Yugi," Yami-Bakura said laughing as the blast engulfed the field.

(Y: 750)  
(B: 0)

"The winner of this duel is Yugi Moto!" Roland announced. As the ring lowered, Yami-Yugi returned to normal Yugi and ran across the field. The others climbed the stairs and joined him.

"Is he…" Serenity didn't even want to finish the question.

"He's breathing," Tristan reported. "Let's get him to his room." He picked up Bakura onto his back and carried him to the elevator. Joey, Serenity, Harold, Tea, and Duke followed. Yugi started to follow suite.

"Wait," Roland called. "As per Battle City rules, as the winner you get his rarest card."

"Bakura's been through enough," Yugi said fiercely. "He can keep his cards." And without any more words, he took off.

"I knew Yugi would win," Mokuba said.

Kaiba nodded, "It wasn't a surprise, with a card as powerful as Slifer in his deck, Yugi would be difficult to beat." _Unless his opponent also has an Egyptian God Card.

* * *

_

In the medical ward on the blimp, Yugi and his friends gathered around Bakura's bed.

"The best thing we can do for him now is let him rest," Tristan said.

"The best thing we can do for him now is try to land this blimp and get some medical attention," Duke argued. Serenity tugged on Joey's sleeve and motioned him to go with her to the hallway. Joey complied and Harold followed.

"A lot of crazy stuff happened in that duel," Duke commented. He turned to Yugi. "What happened, Yugi?"

"Well… Marik had freed the Spirit of the Millennium Ring from Bakura's body. If I had attacked with Slifer while Bakura was in that condition, he would've been seriously hurt or worse! But at the last minute, the spirit returned allowing me to attack."

"Why do you think that happened?" Tea asked.

"The Millennium Ring and my Millennium Puzzle are similar in that each houses an ancient spirit. But each spirit needs a host to perform certain functions. My guess, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring still needed Bakura for something. I just hope we never find out what."

"You should rest, Yugi, you've been through a harrowing duel," Tea commented.

"I don't think I'll be able to rest until I know Bakura… huh?"

"What's wrong?" Duke asked.

"The Millennium Ring is gone!"

The remaining members of the group gasped and looked at Bakura's neck. The Ring was indeed gone.

"That thing seems to come and go as it pleases," Tristan commented.

"We should go look for it," Yugi said. "I don't feel comfortable knowing it's out there somewhere."

"I'll stay here and look after Bakura," Tea volunteered.

"Okay, let's go!" As the guys left, they were unaware that Tea's eyes had suddenly gone blank as she held a golden round object.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Jowgen the Spiritualist  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 1300


	54. The Many Faces of Harold

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

The Many Faces of Harold

Hi, guys, now that we're at least 100 episodes into Avatar, I just thought I'd take some time out to show you all the logic behind Avatar and the OC that it centers around. I guess I'll start off with my central original character: Harold Kumara.

Harold's personality is (if you haven't guessed it by now) based on me. My Father always told me 'write what you know.' And I know myself better than anyone. I've chosen his name because it's the name of my Grandfather. If Harold was actually part of the original Japanese version of the show, I believe his Japanese name would be Haruno (I even had an idea about a continuing running gag regarding the femininity of his name). If he was in the manga version, his origins would be really different. If you read episode 15 (The Rival Returns), you probably were already treated to a piece of Harold's origins, how he used to date Tea, but Tea, being Tea, wasn't interested in anything more than friendship. She introduced him to Yugi and Yugi kicked the butt of a video game thug. The whole slashing thing is very after-school-special, I know. My original idea was simply to make him a depressed moody goth. But I scratched that. If Kids-WB ever got a hand on my idea (which I pray to any and all deities out there they don't), they would water down or remove Harold's back story all together.

Which reminds me, I guess I should probably explain something now: I designed Avatar to be more than just another Yu-Gi-Oh! S.I. story. I actually wanted to fuse elements from both the Japanese and the American series. You see, to me, both versions of the series were good but had flaws to them. The American series had good dialogue but really watered down (of course I know they were making it for kids but still…). The Japanese series was a bit more realistic and logical, but the problem with that was that they didn't have their priorities straight. I mean if I was in Yugi's place, you know, having the souls of my friends threatened and trying to stop every evil villain trying to take over the world and the what not, I wouldn't go off into some crazy philosophy lesson (e.g. in the Japanese version of "Mime Control," Marik gives this big lecture using water as a metaphor which I, honestly, didn't get) or ethical discussion. But I also realized that one of the major plotlines of Yu-Gi-Oh was the Pharaoh's search for his name and origins, a plotline which is touched heavily during the Japanese Battle City story arc. So I tried to work that in at the same time using the whole world is in danger sort of thing.

I actually chose the name 'Avatar' for a reason. But rather than just tell you, I'd like you guys (and girls) to discover the reason for yourselves. Look up the word in a dictionary and you'll find out why, in fact, you might even figure out one of the major secrets of Avatar. Just make sure you don't confuse 'Avatar' with 'Aviator.' The only flying done here will be by the Duel Monsters.

I originally designed Harold's Battle City duels to be brief in that after he duels Yugi, you're only treated to glimpses of his Battle City duels at the end of each episode from the duel against Yugi to when he helps out by dueling Tea while under Marik's control. But seriously, what fun would that be? I wanted to give an essence into Harold's light attribute deck. As a side note, I've been trying to construct my own light attribute deck. I've used it in some actual duels but haven't been able to win yet. I chose Harold's central card to be Wingweaver because that was actually the very first Yu-Gi-Oh card I ever got. So of course I'm going to be partial to it.

And then there were the characters.

Way back when I was first designing Avatar, I was only going to have two original characters, Harold and Amara. But as Battle City became Noa's Arc, which became Battle City Finals and so-on, I realized that I wouldn't be able to make Harold's progress through the series fluid without adding other characters, hence the invention of the Four Horsemen (who will actually play a key role later).

Oh yeah, Kevin.

Kevin Hunter is actually the brainchild of Blue-Eyes White Knight (BEWK for short), who has been my muse ever since Avatar's inception (is that the word? Oh, who cares?). I have seen Kevin used in some other Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories and was intrigued by him, especially his father, Dr. Adam Hunter. Like all my characters in Avatar, I wanted to make him believable and not give him one of those pseudo-personalities you often see celebrities exhibit which brings me to my next point.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar is like a summer blockbuster in more ways than one. At first, it was severely criticized and (I'll admit) it really cut me to the core. But then as the series went on, I actually started receiving compliments, even praise from reviewers (not just on but in Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom too). Hey, I bet even Shakespeare had his critics. I thank all of you who complimented it. I even thank those who criticized it, in that you only persuaded me to work harder on it. To all you future writers of fanfiction or otherwise, here's a piece of advice: take the criticism others gave you and use it to make your writing better. It worked for me.

Also like a Hollywood blockbuster, Avatar will come out in sequels. Each story arc will actually be a different story. What's the point you might ask? Just for clarity. Rather than compiling everything into one story, I want to make each arc a different story. Granted that it might mean I would have to take down some of my older stories but I think it's worth it. Plus I like writing synopses for them.

Of course, what good would a story be without a few surprises? While some things may seem odd or isolated, they'll actually all come together, especially towards the end of the series. In fact, that was one of my underlying themes for Avatar, to show that everything is (in one way or another) connected. So an event or explanation that might seem out of place during Duelist Kingdom (for example) would have significance later on. It's kind of like six degrees of separation but (fortunately) without Kevin Bacon.

So, some of you might be wondering what's in the future for the Avatar series? Well if I told you, then you wouldn't read, but expect this:

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Avatar-ized. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie was actually an enjoyable movie, especially visually. So I think I'll retell it using a few of my Avatar characters.

Actual original story arcs: The actual series, believe it or not, doesn't touch on a couple of things so I'm going to do what Kids-WB, FUNimation, and whoever else owns the Yu-Gi-Oh TV show just assumed we would understand.

Special guests: I always liked putting in characters even if it's just briefly. Two characters that you might not expect to see will make an appearance. But despite that, it's not a crossover. Just another mystery you'll have to figure out.

Speaking of mysteries, I think it's time to play a little mystery game with you guys. It (unfortunately) involves rereading the series. I want you to read between the lines and try to guess things like the origin of the Avatar Armlet or who the original Avatar was. Of course, I won't be influenced by any of the theories presented because I already know what I'm going to do. Hopefully, when the revelations come, you'll be pleasantly surprised or you'll say "I knew it" which works out for me either way.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy Avatar.

Phantom 1


	55. The Secret of the Gods

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 102: Secret of the Gods.  
Episode Basis: Rage of the Egyptian God Cards

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon for the first time since winning it from Strings. The Dragon was enormous it couldn't even fit on the blimp! But Marik was ready with a plan. He had Odion pretended to free Bakura from the Millennium Ring. In Bakura's weakened state, an attack from Slifer would seriously hurt Bakura, maybe even kill him. But at the last minute, the Spirit returned to Bakura's body and basically dared Yugi to attack. Yugi did and won the duel but Bakura was knocked out by the assault. Ouch! More questions rose after the match: why did the spirit allow Yugi to attack? And what happened to the Millennium Ring.

* * *

"There will be a twenty minute break before the next set of duels," Roland announced over the PA system.

* * *

In her room, Mai went over her deck. _Yugi, Joey, and Harold have all gotten a glimpse at my new deck, but I doubt any of the others have. So I should use the cards in my side deck too.

* * *

_

Marik stirred the ice cubes in his drink. _So the Spirit of the Millennium Ring failed me. No matter, I still have Odion to use as well as Tea. One way or another, I WILL get what I seek.

* * *

_

Odion was meditating in his room. Something in the back of his mind told him he would be on next.

* * *

Yugi and his friends heard the announcement in the hallway.

"Great, we have twenty minutes to find that Millennium Ring," Tristan said.

"But more importantly, we have to get Bakura medical attention," Duke countered.

"Why do you always have to counter my ideas?" Tristan asked, his vane throbbing.

"Not to worry, guys, it's all taken care of," Joey said walking up to them. "They're asking Kaiba right now."

"Who's asking Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "Harold?"

"Actually…" Joey scratched his head embarrassingly. "It's Serenity."

"SERENITY!" Everyone said shocked, but especially Tristan and Duke.

"Not to worry, Harold's with her just in case Rich Boy tries to throw her off the blimp or something."

"What kind of a man would I be if I allowed a girl to walk in the face of danger without adequate protection?" Duke asked striking a dramatic pose.

"Uh… it's only Kaiba," Yugi pointed out.

"I must be at her side!" And Duke took off.

"Oh no, you don't, I promised to be at her side," Tristan argued as they took off in a race.

"Joey, are you sure it was a good idea to let Serenity go off on her own like that?" Yugi asked.

"Actually it was her idea."

"Wow, your sister is certainly brave," Yugi said.

"Hey, she is MY sister. Now come on, let's make sure Beavis and Butthead don't start a civil war with my sister as the battlefield." The two took off following their hot-headed comrades.

* * *

Serenity and Harold were talking to Mokuba. "Please, Mokuba, we need to speak to your brother, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I know where he is," Mokuba said motioning to the door marked #1 behind him. "But I'd think twice before knocking on it."

"Is he sleeping or something?" Harold asked.

"He's preparing for his duels and he doesn't like being disturbed. Our butler once interrupted Seto while he was working, haven't seen him in over three months."

"But it's a matter of life and death!" Serenity pleaded. "Can't you at least ask him if we could talk to him?"

"What's going on out here?" Kaiba stood towering over Mokuba, having exited from his room.

"Sorry to disturb you, Seto, but they were insistent about speaking with you."

"Go on," Harold whispered giving Serenity a nudge forward.

Serenity gulped and looked directly at Kaiba, a bold move in itself. "Kaiba, Bakura is hurt, your doctors said so. Could you please land the blimp so he could get some medical attention?"

"Bakura shouldn't have been out of the hospital in the first place," Kaiba scolded. "He brought it on himself."

"Please, Kaiba, just show a little bit of compassion. I know you don't like us, but you don't want anyone to die, do you?" Kaiba was silent but the shadow of an emotion appeared in his eyes. "Do you?" Serenity asked again.

Kaiba turned and went into his room. He went up to the porthole. "Look outside," he commanded. Serenity and Harold did so and saw the ocean.

"Gyah, we're over the ocean!"

"Nothing gets by you, Kumara," Kaiba said sarcastically. "Even if I were to order an unscheduled landing, we're in the middle of the ocean and this blimp, despite being more advanced than some battleships, can not float. And we don't have the fuel reserves to double back to Domino."

"So there's no hope for Bakura?" Serenity asked, her head lowering remorsefully.

"Kaiba Corp. medical facilities are some of the best in the world," Mokuba pointed out. "Bakura's in good hands."

"I don't think they're that good," Kaiba amended. He turned to stare out the window. "When we reach our destination, I'll send word for a helicopter to come pick him up. There are casualties in battle, but even the dead have to be carried off the battlefield."

"Thank you, Kaiba, thank you so much," Serenity said bowing deeply.

"Serenity, are you all right?" Duke asked as the others joined the two outside Kaiba's room with Mokuba. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Are you kidding? Joey, your sister here stood up to Kaiba, a heroic feat in itself. And Kaiba told us that he would send a medical copter for Bakura once we land."

"That's good news," Yugi said. "Good job, Serenity."

"I'm proud of you, Serenity," Joey said patting her shoulders. Serenity blushed.

Duke took Serenity's hands in his own. "Serenity, your bravery and fearlessness in the face of overwhelming odds have spurred my heart!"

"Give me a break," Mokuba groaned.

"You can choose the ones you love, but you can't choose the ones who love you," Harold quoted. From the shake of his head, he felt the same as Mokuba.

"Hey guys, we still have to find that Millennium Ring," Tristan reminded them. "Leave it to me and Duke, you three have to concentrate on the next round." Tristan dragged Duke off by the ear.

"Come on, Serenity," Joey said.

"Okay," Serenity agreed.

"See you later, Yugi," Harold said.

"Later, Harold," Yugi returned.

Harold turned to Mokuba, "Hey Mokuba, thanks. And thank your brother again for us too."

"No problem, believe me, I don't want to see Bakura get in worse shape any more than you guys do."

"Yeah, I know. Say Mokuba, is there any place where I can get a drink?"

"Sure, there's a vending machine around the corner, just use your card to get it."

"Okay, thanks." Harold followed Mokuba's instructions. As he slid the card into the slot, he was unaware of a shadow creeping across the hallway and around the corner.

"Harold?"

Harold turned and saw Amara standing there. She removed her Duel Disk. "Amara, I was wondering where you disappeared to, you missed a whale of a duel."

"Not all of it, I saw the giant red serpent thingie."

"Oh, you mean Slifer the Sky Dragon, that's Yugi's Egyptian God Card."

Amara's eyes bugged out. "You mean THAT'S an Egyptian God Card?"

"Yeah, you've heard of it?"

"Only that they're the rarest cards in the world and people would resort to great measures to get them. I've even heard one guy was killed because he had an Egyptian God Card."

Harold began to worry for Yugi's safety. "Really, who was it that was killed?"

"I forget, some sort of Egyptian Scholar. Anyway, I'm getting off track. I just wanted to say… well… I'm sorry for what I said during our duel, I wasn't aware of how much Serapheem meant to you."

"Oh, it's all right, I guess I overreacted too. Serapheem was given to me by a very good friend of mine. I hate it when people put down other's objects. Anyway, it's all good."

"That's good. You know, you did some pretty sweet moves back there, especially with that little Hoshiningen, I was wondering if… well… would you give me some pointers so I could be ready for the next Duel Monsters tournament."

"Sure, I'll teach you everything I learned from Yugi."

"Perfect."

* * *

Joey and Duke were on top of the blimp looking over every inch of it for the Millennium Ring.

"There's nothing up here but hot air," Duke complained. "And most of it is coming from you."

"Listen you, you're getting too close to Serenity and I don't like it!"

"Hey, I can't help it if women are always falling for me."

"Seems like the other way around. Back off from her!"

"You're not even a Duelist," Duke pointed out. "You probably hadn't dueled in your life, but girls like men of action, like mois."

"I'll show you action!" Tristan turned and let loose a wild left hook which Duke dodged.

"Oh so you want to mix it up? Fine, I'm ready," Duke said. Tristan charged Duke and gave him a couple of wild punches all of which Duke dodged. "You know, Tristan, I sort of expected this kind of behavior from Joey, but you're the last person who should be "protecting" Serenity."

"Well I'm one of them!" Duke allowed Tristan to come in close then elbow him in the stomach sending him to the other side of the dueling platform.

"You know, Harold's been hitting on Serenity too," Duke pointed out.

"He'll get his just as soon as I…" Tristan charged forward but tripped over his own feet and crashed into Duke sending both of them over the edge. Only by Tristan grabbing onto the edge with one hand and Duke with the other was he able to prevent their watery demise. "Hang on, Duke!"

"No, I was thinking of letting go and falling to my doom," Duke said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Hey, somebody help!"

"That's your plan?"

"If you have any better ideas now's the time to share them."

"Uh… good point, hey, help!" Tristan and Duke started calling for help. Just as Tristan's fingers gave away, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Tristan looked up to see a dark-skinned guy in cloak and turban pulling them to safety.

Once back on the dueling platform, Duke and Tristan collapsed from relief. "Phew, thanks, man, I don't know what we would've…" When Tristan looked up, the guy was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Where'd who go?"

"The guy who helped us up."

"I didn't see anyone, I had my eyes shut."

Tristan groaned and collapsed onto the deck.

* * *

In his cabin, Yugi had dismantled his deck and laid the cards out on the table with Slifer in the middle. He picked up the God Card. _Well, I won my first duel, _he thought. _And it was all thanks to this, but I'm still a little hesitant about using it. After all, there are two more God Cards out there and who knows, Slifer might be the weakest of them all. _Yugi glanced out the window and saw the reflection of a dark-skinned guy in cloak and turban sitting in a nearby chair. When he turned around, the guy was still there.

The recognition was instantaneous. "I know you!" Yugi said.

* * *

_"Powerful, evil forces have threatened to emerge, threatening to send everything into chaos as it had done in ancient times. And only the Chosen One, he who solved the Millennium Puzzle, can save it."_

_"Wait, can you tell me anything else about this?"_

_"Take care and be on your guard, for whoever has taken Pegasus's Millennium Eye will also be after yours."_

_"That's almost too scary to think about." The Egyptian turned and walked down the stairs. "Hey wait; I still have lots of questions! Like… who are you?"_

_"I have never revealed my name to anyone. I am Shadi, Guardian of the Millennium Items. I am certain we will meet again."

* * *

_

"You're Shadi!"

"You have learned much since Duelist Kingdom, Yugi," Shadi commented. "I must say I am impressed."

Yugi nodded, "I've learned a few things, like how the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was actually once an Egyptian Pharaoh and how he stopped the Shadow Games from threatening to destroy humanity! But… there's still so much I do not know. Like… I'm pretty sure the Pharaoh lost someone, someone really important, long ago, but it's all in bits and pieces." He looked down at his puzzle with a small smile. "Almost like a puzzle. Marik says that he wants the Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle so he could obtain the powers of the Pharaoh, can he do that?"

"He can, he already possesses a Millennium Item. However, as per the ancient rules, the Millennium Item can only be won in the Shadow Game, the same goes for the Egyptian God Cards."

"How do they fit in all this?" Yugi asked.

* * *

_I will tell you, when Pegasus first came to Egypt, he was seeking a way to bring back his lost love. It was soon after that he met me and I gave him the Millennium Eye. I did not know it at the time, but he was destined to receive it. Soon after that, he discovered the Shadow Games and sought to resurrect them for modern times._

_However, Pegasus did not know his own limits and unleashed a power beyond his control.

* * *

_

"The Egyptian God Cards," Yugi realized. Shadi nodded.

* * *

_Pegasus learned about the Egyptian God Cards from a fellow Egyptologist and set out to discover the stone depicting them. His search was fruitless until he called upon me to show him. With a recording crew, we descended deep into the lair where he and I first met, the Pharaoh's tomb that has been guarded by a family for centuries. Pegasus was suspicious at the ease of the trip and rightfully so, for the tomb had been guarded for centuries and it seemed strange that it would be so easy to get into. But I used my Millennium Key to shield us from the sight of all the guards and took him to the chamber that contained the stone depicting the three Egyptian God Cards._

_"This is it; this is the key to unlocking the powers of the three Egyptian God monsters!"_

_Triumphant, Pegasus returned to America and started to transform the Egyptian God images into cards. I knew he would be the one to awaken the Egyptian Gods, the Millennium Key had showed me. But I did not know if he could control it._

_Eventually, tragedy struck._

_"What do you mean they're gone?"_

_"Mister Pegasus, sir, everyone assigned to the God Card project is dead, they met with suspicious accidents. Sir, you must stop producing the God Cards before you're next!"_

_"No, no, I refuse to back out now! I've come too far!"_

_Pegasus retreated to his study to finish the God Card prototypes. But he should've heeded his manservant's warning, for the attack of the Egyptian Gods came worse for him. He dreamt of a burning city with the Egyptian God Cards hovering over it. I appeared to him._

_"I tried to warn you, you unleashed a dangerous force far beyond your comprehension, now your meddling could put the whole world in danger!"_

_"No, you're wrong! I was able to contain their great power!"_

_"You're only hope is to return the God Cards to their rightful resting place or suffer the same fate as your cohorts."_

_Pegasus finally understood. He took the Egyptian God Cards to Egypt where he met Ishizu Ishtar. Ishizu agreed to seal the God Cards away.

* * *

_

"But there's more to the story," Shadi said. "Soon after, thieves started to attempt to steal the Egyptian God Cards."

"The Rare Hunters," Yugi concluded.

"That is what I believe too. Marik sent his Rare Hunters to try to steal them."

"This part of the story I know," Yugi confirmed. "Ishizu tried to get them to a safe hiding place but was only able to retrieve one."

"Yes. She tried passing on the card to her superiors but tragedy befalls all who are not worthy." Yugi gulped at that ominous warning. "The Egyptian God Cards can grant Marik great power, but they can also return the Pharaoh's memories to him. Much can be gained, but much can be lost as well."

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami emerged. "Rest assure, I will not let Marik possess the Egyptian God Cards."

Shadi immediately genuflected, "My Pharaoh, it is an honor to be in your presence once again. You are the only one who can stop Marik's dark quest."

"Will the remaining finalists please report to the main concourse for the next duels?" Yami-Yugi scowled at the PA box and turned to look at Shadi.

But he was gone just as he appeared.

Little Yugi emerged, _"Let's go," _he said.

Yami nodded, _"We have everything to gain from these finals, but everything to lose." _He left his room.

* * *

Outside, Tristan was telling Joey and Serenity about his and Duke's "encounter."

"And then we were saved by some freaky guy in a robe but he vanished. You saw him, right, Duke?"

"Well I didn't actually see the guy," Duke admitted. "But someone did have to pull us up so I guess it's possible."

"Oh come on, guys," Joey said nervously. "You're just having fun with me, right?"

"What if it was a ghost?" Serenity offered.

"Ghosts don't exist," Joey said, now more nervous.

"Looks like somebody has the creepy crawlies," Amara said leaning against the wall.

"No, not me," Joey said, then almost jumped out of his clothes as Yami-Yugi put a hand on his shoulder. "Sheesh, don't startle me like that, Yug."

"You might be dueling next," Yami-Yugi pointed out.

Joey took several deep breaths. "Right, well, let's get this over with." Everyone turned and headed off.

* * *

The Tenth Duelist sat staring out the window.

"You are deep in thought," come Shadi's voice.

"Shadi! It has been a long time."

"It indeed has, I am investigating a break in the mystical alignment."

"No doubt caused…" She lowered her head in shame. "I should've heeded your warning long ago."

"Yes, but now is not the time to lament. The three God Cards are on this ship, the outcome of this tournament will decide the fate of all."

"But… what can I do?"

"You already know the answer."

"But is it the right thing?"

"You will be a big help to the bearer of the Millennium Rod."

"The Millennium Rod…" She muttered. When she looked up, Shadi was gone.

She really wasn't surprised.

* * *

In Bakura's room, Tea, under the control of Marik, sat by Bakura's bedside holding the Millennium Ring.

_I'll keep a hold on the Millennium Ring for now as well as occasional control over Tea's mind._

Unknown to Marik, Shadi was also in the room. His Millennium Key was obscuring him from Tea's view just as it shielded Pegasus and his team from the guards' view so long ago. _The break in the alignment is strongest in this room, _he thought. _The destinies of certain Millennium Items are being manipulated. And until harmony is restored, I fear the whole world may be in danger!_

The End


	56. Demigod Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 103: Demigod Pt 1: Joey vs. The Trap Deck  
Episode Basis: Awakening of Evil Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaiba Craft 3 received yet ANOTHER unexpected visit. This time, Shadi, the guardian of the Millennium Items, arrived where he revealed to Yugi how Pegasus created the Egyptian God Cards and just how powerful they REALLY are. He also helped Duke and Tristan who were literally over the edge. For some reason, he also appeared to the tenth Duelist. Why do you think that?

* * *

As the gang was heading to the main concourse to find out who will duel who, Amara saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I thought I saw somebody."

"Do you think it could be an intruder?" Harold asked.

_I wonder if Shadi is still here, he might be what Amara saw, _Yugi thought.

"You guys go on ahead," Harold instructed. "Amara and I will track down this mystery intruder."

"Go right ahead, we don't need ya now, anyway."

"He means that since you two already dueled, there's no need for you guys to stick around," Yugi translated.

"Okay, let's go, Amara!" The two took off. "Are you sure you saw someone head this way?" Harold asked as they entered a dark hallway.

Amara hushed him and listened. Footsteps could be heard on a metal catwalk. The thing is neither of them was moving.

"That way!" Amara and Harold ran down one hallway and turned a corner only to run smacked into a guard.

"Hey, you two aren't supposed to be here," the guard said.

"There's an intruder on this ship and we're trying to find whoever it is," Amara argued. "Now you can come with us, sunshine, or we can tell Kaiba about how you were negligent in your duty!"

The guard cringed. Apparently, appearing incompetent in front of Seto Kaiba was less pleasant than supervising two kids as they look for an intruder. "Fine, let's see if we can find him." The three set off again.

They were probably down their fifth corridor when suddenly a figure darted across a T-intersection. "There he is!" Harold cried. Harold, Amara, and the guard trailed their prey into the very depths of the blimp. Finally, they lost the person they were trailing.

"He's gone," Amara said.

"You two have to go back above deck," the guard instructed. "I will start a search party and find the intruder."

"But…" Amara began.

"Go!"

"Okay, okay."

"So who do you think that intruder was?" Amara asked as they headed back the way they came.

"Beats me," Harold said. "Do you think we should tell Kaiba?"

"Nah, that rubber band's wound up as it is. I think he might snap if someone were to crack a smile."

"Yeah, that guy needs to get a social life. Wait a second…" Harold stopped at the lounge where the bingo machine was. "I want to see whose dueling."

The two balls were 3 and 7.

"Oh great," Harold moaned. "Joey's dueling Marik!"

"I thought Joey was good," Amara commented.

"He is, but Marik's in a league all his own. He has an Egyptian God Card."

"This I have to see," Amara said. The two ran to join the others on the observation platform.

* * *

Up above, Marik (really Odion) and Joey had already taken their places. Odion's hood was down revealing his head to be bald except for a single braid in the back. He had some weird tattoo on the right side of his face.

"Is everything all right?" Yugi asked as they exited the elevator.

"Don't worry about it," Harold said before Amara could reply. "What'd we miss?"

"Not much, just a lot of muscle flexing on Joey's part," Tristan said.

"Good, so no attempted mind control," Harold said.

"Huh?" Amara asked.

"Long story," the others said.

"Remind me not to ask," Amara retorted.

The Kaiba Brothers were having their own conversation. "Marik's the leader of the Rare Hunters," Mokuba commented. "He must have all kinds of rare cards."

"I only care about one card: his Egyptian God Card," Kaiba commented. _Here's hoping that Wheeler is less of a hack than he looks. Marik won't use his God Card against useless whelps._

_"If you can't beat this moron, then you won't stand a chance against the Pharaoh. You better win, Odion."_

_"I will, Master Marik."_

_"See that you do, don't make me send you to the Shadow Realm."_

"Let's duel!" Odion and Joey shouted.

A/N: Even though Odion is pretending to be Marik, I'm going to use his actual name when referring to his life points.

(J: 4000)  
(O: 4000)

"Did Joey ever take back his Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" Duke asked.

Yugi shook his head, "He told me he doesn't think he deserves it."

"But how can he win without his trump card?" Tea asked.

"Don't forget, Joey won a few duels without his Red-Eyes," Harold reminded him. "With a little luck, he can win this duel before Marik unleashes the Egyptian God Card on him."

Joey and Odion drew their initial hand. _Okay, Joey, stay focused, _Joey thought. _All I have to do is beat Marik before he gets that Egyptian God Card of his out. If I can knock him out, I'll have a God Card and save the world! I'll… _Joey's train of thought was disrupted as a large gust of wind almost blew his cards, and him, over the edge. Fortunately, Joey caught them.

The gang breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice catch," Serenity commented.

Amara was about to open her mouth but Mai stopped her, "Serenity holds her brother on a high horse," Mai whispered. "Best not to bring him off of it; at least not in front of her." Amara shut her mouth.

_Stay focused, _Yugi thought.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode," Joey announced playing the card. "That's it."

"Then I'll play a field magic card called Temple of the Kings!" Odion countered. A large Mayan pyramid burst from the ground.

"That thing's huge!" Joey commented.

"And powerful," Odion added. "Temple of the Kings limits the number of magic and trap cards we can play in a turn! Now I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn. Attack me if you dare!"

"Go for it, man, attack him!" Tristan encouraged.

"It's too risky, Marik has trap cards on the field," Duke pointed out. "Right, Yugi?"

"I'm more worried about his temple than his traps," Yugi commented. _Marik's not stupid, he wouldn't have played that Temple of the Kings if he knew it would simply limit the number of magic and trap cards on the field. It must have some sort of hidden advantage, that's Marik's style._

_No matter what, I can't let him smell my fear, _Joey thought.

"You okay, Joey?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, your face looks a little red," Tristan observed.

"Just peachy," Joey said hiding behind his cards. _Wait a minute, what do I have to lose? I have everything I need. I just need some sort of strategy. Hmmm… okay, first I'll summon a couple of monsters and build up my attack force. Marik will probably lay a few more trap cards. When that happens, I'll play Giant Trunade. That'll send all magic and trap cards back to his hand. Then I'll attack him with all my monsters at once. I'll win the game! _"I summon Little-Winguard in attack mode! That ends my turn."

"Then I'll place two more cards face-down and end my turn."

"I summon Hayabusa Knight (1) in attack mode! There, now I have all the monsters I need to wipe you out! I play Giant Trunade!" A whirlwind appeared and moved towards Odion's face-down cards.

The others cheered. "Joey did it!" Yugi cried.

"Wow, nice strategy," Amara commented.

But suddenly, the twister died down and Odion's face-down cards remained where they were.

"No way, they're still there?" Harold asked.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Tea asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, Tea."

Joey was just as confused. "I don't get it, what happened to my magic card?"

"Your magic card triggered my trap card," Odion explained. "It's called Judgment of Anubis! Not only does it dissipate your Giant Trunade, but it also destroys all of your monsters and deducts half of their attack points away from your life points!" All of Joey's monsters exploded.

(J: 1900)  
(O: 4000)

"Joey walked right into that one," Amara commented.

"Not even I saw that one coming," Yugi admitted.

"Can Joey still win?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"Of course he can," Tristan said like it was the stupidest question in the world.

"Yeah, all he needs is a little encouragement," Yugi added.

"Come on, Joey, you can do it!" Serenity cheered.

"Do you realize that you can't win, Mister Wheeler?" Odion asked harshly.

"I knew it might not seem like it, but I fell for your trap on purpose." Odion's eyes narrowed. "That's right, I wanted to see what your game was like, now I know what I'm up against, I'll crank up my game a notch and really give you something to worry about!"

"Wow, my brother is so smart," Serenity commented.

Amara was about to open her mouth again but was stopped, this time by Duke, "It's not worth it," he said. Amara closed her mouth.

"You've got to give Joey credit for not giving up," Mokuba said.

"Only because he's too stupid to recognize fear when it's right in front of him," Kaiba cracked.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Odion said.

Joey was getting irritated. He hadn't seen his opponent play a single monster card. "Hey, last I checked, this game was called Duel Monsters," he pointed out. "You're supposed to attack with monster cards, not hide behind trap cards like a coward!"

"If you can find the rule that forbids me for playing trap cards, Mister Wheeler, I'll stop," Odion countered.

"I never heard of anyone having nothing but trap cards in his deck," Amara said. "It's pretty… weird."

"Yeah, but not illegal," Yugi pointed out. "And that's what makes Marik such a dangerous Duelist, his ability to use every card effectively, even the most insignificant ones." He thought back to how Marik sacrificed three slime tokens to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Joey drew a card. "I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode!" _I could attack but he'd probably just counter it with one of those trap cards of his. What should I do? _"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

_That was a good move for now, but sooner or later Joey will have to attack and then Marik will spring his trap cards, _Yugi thought.

Odion drew a card. "I'll not make any move on this turn so I'll end it."

Joey drew a card, "I'll pass on my turn too."

Odion passed his next turn as well. This was getting Joey pretty frustrated.

Mokuba was too, "This is insane! If neither of them plays a card, this duel could go on all night!"

"It's a stand off," Kaiba explained. "Each of them is waiting for the other to make a mistake so they could exploit it. The moment a player gets upset, his opponent will use that to his advantage. From the looks of things, Wheeler will crack long before Marik."

Kaiba's prediction was right on the money. Joey was tired of waiting. "I summon Rocket Warrior! Attack now!"

"Joey, wait," Mai protested but it was too late.

"You triggered my trap card," Odion announced. "Eye of Wdjat which takes control of your Rocket Warrior and turns it right back on your Alligator Sword."

"Hah, I've laid a trap too, remember? Go, Fairy Box!" Alligator Sword ducked into the box and Rocket Warrior missed. "I figured out the weakness to your trap strategy. I don't think you have one single monster card. Once I clear the field of your traps, you'll be wide open for an attack!"

"Your strategy's worthless, Mister Wheeler," Odion said. "You've already fallen into another of my traps."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"I possess a rare and powerful card called a trap monster and it was activated the moment you declared an attack."

"No way! It can't be true!"

"It is, now I activate all three of my trap monsters: Embodiment of Apophis (2)!" Three snakes appeared.

"This doesn't look good," Joey commented. "Am I really done for?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Hayabusa Knight  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Embodiment of Apophis  
Type: Trap-Monster  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0 (probably)


	57. Demigod Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 104: Demigod Pt 2: Jinzo's Counterattack  
Episode Basis: Awakening of Evil Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold and Amara tracked down a mysterious stow away but lost track in the depths of the blimp. Meanwhile, the next duel had Joey versus Marik, who was really Odion. Odion's deck seemed to consist of mostly trap cards, a deck that, while effective, very unorthodox. He also played Temple of the Kings which limits the number of trap cards one can play. Odion then revealed a shocking secret: he has a trap-monster card, a card that's set and activated like a trap, but can attack like a monster card. And Odion has three of them. With such rare cards, has Joey bitten off more than he could chew?

* * *

The duel was getting hard to watch. Joey had half his life points depleted with one trap card while Odion's hadn't been touched at all yet.

(J: 1900)  
(O: 4000)

"This doesn't look good," Yugi admitted. "Joey needs to protect his life from another direct attack!"

"What can Joey do to win?" Serenity asked Mai.

"It won't be easy, but Yugi's right, Joey needs to protect his life points."

"You do realize that any chance you've had of victory is gone, Mister Wheeler," Odion said.

"I don't agree," Joey countered. "I'll place a card face-down and switch my Alligator Sword to defense mode." _Scapegoat should protect my life points from another attack._

"There's something I still don't get," Amara said. "If Marik is such a great Duelist, why does he have a deck with no monster cards? No matter how rare or how powerful, having all trap cards puts him at a huge disadvantage."

"He must think that the only monster he needs is his Egyptian God Card," Yugi replied, then mentally gasped. _Joey won't stand a chance if Marik plays his Egyptian God Card! Joey has to win this fast!_

"Embodiment of Apophis, attack!" Odion commanded. The three snakes lunged at Joey.

"Reveal face-down card: Scapegoat!" Four sheep tokens appeared in front of Alligator Sword.

"I discard one card so I can activate my trap card Magic Jammer!" The tokens disappeared just as they appeared. Joey was assaulted by the third Embodiment of Apophis as his other two monsters were destroyed.

(J: 200)  
(O: 4000)

Joey collapsed to his knees. _One more attack and it's over!_

"Hang in there, Joey!" Yugi called.

_Excellent, Odion's doing a great job of pretending he's me, _the real Marik thought. _He's dueling exactly how I would've dueled if I had that deck. But there's only one way to cement the belief that he is me._

_This duel can't end, _Kaiba mentally whined. _I have to see him play his Egyptian God Card!_

"You might as well stay down, Mister Wheeler," Odion said. "Because I'm about to take away what little life points you have left!"

"Don't give up," Tristan encouraged.

"Is Joey going to lose?" Serenity asked.

"Of course not," Tristan replied.

"It doesn't look good," Mai admitted. "The odds are against him, but unless Joey hasn't given up on himself, there's still a small chance for hope. But only if we encourage him."

But Joey had given up on himself, Odion was only reinforcing it. "Just give up, Mister Wheeler, you don't have what it takes."

_Maybe he's right, _Joey thought. _Maybe I'm in over my head. _His hand hovered over his Duel Disk, a sign that he was about to surrender.

"Don't even think about it!" Mai snapped. Joey looked over at her. "Did you get here by giving up when the odds were against you?"

_She has a point, _Joey thought. _I've faced some tough duels to get into the finals._

"If you give up now, you'll always be a runner-up instead of a champion and you're sister will always remember how you wimped out."

"You can do it, Big Brother!" Serenity called. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten my sight back, not just because you paid for the operation, but because you gave me the courage to go through with it, you've never given up before, and I know you're not going to give up now!"

"You're right, sis," Joey said getting up. "I won't give up!" He turned towards Odion and chuckled. "How about that, I bet you've never had anyone to care for you like that."

_You'd be surprised, _Odion thought.

"I know you can win!"

"Just give up, Mister Wheeler!"

"I know I can't, if I did, I'd be letting down everyone who believed in me! And I'd be letting down my opponents too." He thought back to his three victories.

* * *

_"Jinzo, stop!" Espa cried. Slowly, Jinzo came to a stop._

_The arrow was pointing squarely at Reflect Bounder._

_"No, they both will be destroyed!"_

_The Roulette Spider disappeared and Jinzo attacked Reflect Bounder. The attack destroyed Reflect Bounder but not before bouncing back and destroying Jinzo as well.

* * *

_

_"I reveal my trap card: Graverobber!"_

_"No, not Graverobber!"_

_"Oh yeah, and he just nabbed your Eradicating Aerosol card." The little gnome held out the card which produced a spray can and sprayed the Insect Queen eliminating her._

_"No, not my Queen!"_

_"But wait, I'm not done with you yet, Weevil Underpants. Gearfried, wipe out the last of her eggs and the rest of HIS life points." Once again Gearfried launched forward and sliced an egg. "Welcome to Loserville, Weevil, population: you!"

* * *

_

_"You revealed my Legendary Fisherman," Mako said solemnly. "The duel is yours, finish it."_

_Joey felt bad, but a duel was a duel. "I play the magic card Scapegoat!" Four Sheep Tokens appeared. "Next I'll sacrifice one of them to have my Panther Warrior attack!" The Panther Warrior destroyed the Legendary Fisherman._

_Mako covered his face to keep the tears from showing. "You okay, Mako?" Joey asked._

_Mako put on a brave face. "Yes, it was an excellent duel! Well done, my friend."

* * *

_

"Harold once said that when you duel, you're not just representing yourself or your friends, but your enemies too. Now I couldn't care less about that insect Weevil, but Mako and Espa are good guys, and I couldn't forgive myself if I gave up after beating them!"

_"Yugi, let's go!"_

_"Right, Yami."_

Yami emerged and said, "Joey, remember your promise."

With a wink to his friends, Joey drew a card. "I place two cards face-down and summon my Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode!"

"It's over, Mister Wheeler," Odion said again.

"No way! I reveal my face-down magic card, Foolish Burial! This allows me to take one card from my hand and place it in my opponent's graveyard. Next I'll activate my other face-down card, Graverobber which allows me to take the card that's in your graveyard and play it right away. Now, ladies and gents, let's give a big warm welcome to… Jinzo!" The monster appeared. "Looks like I found that rule you were talking about. Jinzo's special ability destroys all trap cards!" Odion's three Embodiment of Apophis cards were destroyed.

"I'm not done yet."

"You might as well be, because while Jinzo's on the field, you can't use any of your traps!"

The others cheered. "I have to admit, I was doubtful at first," Amara said. "But he's brought out a powerful card and had a strategy to summon it to boot. I'm beginning to see how he got to be Duelist Kingdom runner-up."

"If Joey just applies himself, he can be as good as Yugi," Harold said.

_Wheeler just got lucky, _Kaiba thought. _Maybe he'll survive long enough for me to see Marik's God Card after all._

"My move," Joey announced drawing a card. "I summon Battle Warrior (1) in attack mode! Now, all monsters attack his life points directly." One after another, Odion was pummeled with different attacks.

(J: 200)  
(O: 400)

"That was for trying to mind control me and turning me against my friends!"

The others cheered.

"You still can't win," Odion said panting heavily from the attacks. "I still have Temple of the Kings, a magic card so powerful that no one can stop its unparalleled force!"

"Bring it on!" Joey dared.

_"How dare you allow Wheeler to best you so much," _Marik berated. _"Now beat him now!"_

_"I will not fail, Master Marik!" _Odion drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three turns."

"Nuts," Amara moaned.

"It's not all bad," Yami-Yugi said. "Joey may still not be able to attack but he can still sacrifice monsters to summon more powerful ones, plus he still has Jinzo's trap-destroying ability."

"I'll sacrifice my Battle Warrior so I can summon my Legendary Fisherman!" The card he got from Mako appeared.

"That card he got from Mako Tsuanmi," Tristan informed the group.

"Yeah, it was his only Battle City duel where Joey actually faced an opponent who fought fair," Tea added.

"I'll switch my other monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

"That's pretty much all he can do," Mai said.

Odion drew a card and gasped, his arm visibly shaking. _This is… but it's… how can I…_

_"Why so surprised?" _The real Marik asked. _"If you're posing as me, you should have my card in your deck."_

_"But Master, this card is too dangerous! I'm not worthy of wielding such power!"_

_"Just place the card in the Temple of the Kings and play it when the time is right."_

"I place one card face-down," Odion said trying to prolong what he had to do.

_"Play that card or suffer the consequences," _Marik threatened.

The field magic card slot opened and Odion placed the card in question face-down in it. An ark appeared "You have no idea of the power that I just unleashed," he told Joey.

"Hey, what's in the box?" Amara asked.

"What box?" Tristan said.

"That one at the top of the temple." Everyone looked at the ark.

_There's something familiar about that, _Yami thought.

* * *

_"This ark shall keep your item safe until the time is right."

* * *

_

_Another memory, _Yami realized. _But different from the others._

"I end my turn," Odion announced.

"First I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Alligator Sword! Next I'll sacrifice my Alligator Sword and Swordsman of Landstar so I can summon my Insect Queen!"

"That card he got from Weevil Underwood," Tristan said. "A cheater in every sense of the word."

"I'd certainly hate to be Marik now," Mokuba commented.

_This tournament has done wonders for Wheeler's deck, _Kaiba thought. _Too bad the same can't be said for his skills._

"Joey got all three of his rare cards on the field at the same time," Tea said excitedly.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm impressed," Mai said.

"Joey has come a long way," Yami-Yugi agreed. "And on the next turn, the Swords of Revealing Light will expire and Joey will be free to attack."

"I'm about to summon a beast you can't stop no matter how many monsters you have on the field," Odion bragged. "I play the magic card Cup of Sealed Soul! Next I'll reveal my face-down magic card, Seal of Selket! These two cards when played along with Temple of the Kings allows me to summon the Mystical Beast of Selket (2)!" A huge scorpion monster with lots of teeth and blades appeared.

"Okay, I'll have nightmares tonight," Amara cracked.

"This creature is but a pale comparison to the card I placed in the ark… my Egyptian God Card!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Battle Warrior  
Level: 2  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Mystical Beast of Selket  
Level: 8  
Type: Fiend/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2500


	58. Demigod Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 105: Demigod Pt 3: Feeding Frenzy  
Episode Basis: Awakening of Evil Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey thought this was the end for a moment. Odion's three trap-monsters brought him down to only 200 life points. But drawing strength from his friends, he staged a comeback by summoning Jinzo! The hits just kept on coming as Joey summoned Insect Queen and Legendary Fisherman. Joey proudly displayed the three rare cards he got over the course of this tournament. But Odion just thumbed his nose at them and summoned the Mystical Beast of Selket. But something Odion placed in the Temple of the Kings frightened him. Why do you think that?

* * *

Joey tried to act brave as he stared down Odion's new monster. "I'm not scared of your Mystical Beast of whatever. I'll find a way to crush it!"

"As if you could, my Mystical Beast of Selket is more powerful than all three of your monsters and there's not a card in your deck that can stop it!"

"My brother can still win, can't he?" Serenity asked Yugi.

"Yes he can," Yami-Yugi confirmed. "Even though Marik has the upper hand, Joey can still beat him. He just has to find the Mystical Beast's weakness."

"I hope he can find a weakness," Harold said. "Because I certainly can't see any."

"What worries me is that card he placed in the deck," Mai said. "His Egyptian God Card. Joey better win this duel before Marik plays it."

_"Master Marik, why did you put that God Card in my deck?"_

_"If we want everyone to believe you're me, you have to duel as I would. Of course the God Card in your deck is just a counterfeit. I couldn't just give up one of the most powerful cards in existence so I had my Rare Hunters make counterfeit versions of the card. I made sure that all its powers were the same as the real ones. However, not everyone is strong enough to wield the power of an Egyptian God Card. I lost many Rare Hunters discovering that. Only someone connected to the ancient scriptures can successfully use the God Card. I have no doubt that you will be able to do it."_

_"Thank you for your confidence, Master Marik, but I'm sure I can win this duel without taking that chance. _It's time for you to take your final move, Mister Wheeler, before my Mystical Beast finishes you off for good. But while my Swords of Revealing Light are on the field, you can't attack me."

"Well you're still going down," Joey said as he drew a card. But the card he drew was Polymerization. _Nuts, this won't help me now. _"I'll keep my monsters in defense mode and end my turn!"

"What's Joey's strategy?" Tea asked.

"Right now, it's buying a little time," Mai replied.

"It's time, my Mystical Beast," Odion announced as Swords of Revealing Light vanished. "Devour his Jinzo!" The beast grabbed Jinzo by both arms and ate him whole.

Everyone stared disgustingly at the act.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Amara moaned.

"Me too," Tristan agreed.

Selket now took on a humanoid appearance, reminiscent of Jinzo. "Now not only is Jinzo destroyed, but half of his attack points are added to my Mystical Beast's."

(MBS: 2500-3700)

"Now my beast is stronger than anything you have ever faced before," Odion said as Joey drew a card. From the look on Joey's face, it also wasn't a card he could use. "Mystical Beast, take his Insect Queen!" Just like Jinzo, Insect Queen was swallowed whole. Selket sprouted six legs.

"After you with the bathroom, Amara," Harold said holding his stomach.

"Why did Kaiba have to make his holograms so realistic?" Duke complained.

(MBS: 3700-4900)

"I can't take this any more," Serenity cried and started to run off.

"Wait!" Joey called out. "Don't leave, Serenity!" Serenity turned and stared at her brother. "I need you! I can't win this duel without you. Just as I gave you strength, you give me strength too. Please, sis, if you're not here, I'll really lose the duel, but if you stay and cheer me on like you've been doing, then I know I can come through in this duel no matter what happens!"

"All right," Serenity agreed and returned to the side of the field.

Harold patted her shoulder, "You did the right thing, Serenity."

Mai patted her other shoulder, "Yeah, you're the one thing Joey needs the most."

_Such unwavering love, _Odion thought. _How I envy you, Mister Wheeler, my experience with love was… not as joyous.

* * *

_

_I don't know why I was dropped off by an empty well as a baby or even who did it, but I was raised from infancy by a foster family… the Ishtars. At first, I didn't question why they lived underground or why they spent all their time guarding what appeared to be simple trinkets. I thought that they truly loved me, until I found their secret._

_"For generations, our family has guarded the Pharaoh's tomb but now our destiny is being threatened. For without an heir, we can not protect the tomb until the Pharaoh's return."_

_"But we still have Odion, why not give him the Tombkeepers' Initiation?"_

_"Have you gone mad, woman? Odion is not of our blood. I have tolerated you raising that riff raff because I know you want a child as much as I, but we shall raise him to adulthood and nothing else, we will not involve impure blood in our sacred duties!"_

_"But without a child, our bloodline which has existed for centuries will die out! Is it worth having a little impure blood if it means carrying on our sacred duty after our death? Please, husband, at least consider it."_

_It wasn't long after that conversation that they had their first child, a girl named Ishizu after a distant ancestor._

_"Finally, husband, we have a child!"_

_"It's not good enough, we need a boy child to carry on the legacy and bare the ancient scriptures!"_

_That night, she found me and took me into her arms as she had often done when I was littler. "Odion, you know I've always thought of you as a son."_

_"Mother, why won't father let me inherit the right to guard the Pharaoh's tomb?"_

_"To rightfully inherit our legacy, a boy heir must take the Tombkeepers' Initiation on their twelfth birthday as will soon be the case for you. Once the ceremony is performed, the heir shall bare the ancient scriptures on his back, just like my husband is doing now. Once you pass the ceremony, you will be our son in every sense of the word."_

_Her husband… I dare not call him father because he did not treat me like a son, was almost ready to give in and make me perform the Initiation, but then mother finally gave him the heir he wanted._

_"At last, a true heir to the Ishtar legacy! I shall name him Marik!"_

_But giving birth at her age had left mother in poor health. "Mother, are you all right?"_

_"I'm fine, Odion, just tired." But she wasn't tired, she was dying, even I could see that. I would never forget her final words to me, "Protect Ishizu and Marik like they were your true brother and sister." Even as she spoke those words, her husband was holding Marik up to the moonlight, the only natural light source to ever penetrate through the well to our underground sanctuary._

_"Oh Great Pharaoh, you whom we have waited thousands of years to take your rightful place, bless this child, Marik, for he shall become a Tombkeeper and guard your tomb unto your return!"_

_Ever since then, I have done my best to honor the wish of my foster mother. But as the American expression goes, easier said than done. One time we were playing in the corridor near the well entrance. A cobra appeared and bit Marik on the ankle. I killed it but the damage had already been done. Marik fell ill and his father made sure I didn't forget that._

_"You have disappointed me again, Odion! From now on, your fate shall be tied with Marik. If he dies, you shall suffer the same fate!"_

_I was angry, more at myself than the man, his beatings, or Marik. I was ready to kill one or both of us that night, but…_

_"Brother…"_

_"Marik, please forgive me."_

_"For what, you did not bite me and you killed the snake. I should be the one saying sorry, for allowing my father to beat you."_

_"I promise I will always protect you."_

_From then on, Marik devoted his self to the ancient scriptures, and I devoted my self to Marik. I should've recognized the early signs of what was about to take place. But I, in my innocence… or naiveté… or perhaps both, failed to see what was happening before my very eyes._

_"Marik, here is your dinner."_

_"I'm not hungry."_

_"Brother, you haven't eaten for over three days, can't you at least eat…"_

_"I said I'm not hungry!" He swatted the plate out of my hand and it shattered against the wall._

_"Marik, what is wrong?"_

_"It's this Initiation, once I receive it, I would be forced to remain down here for the rest of my life! Why, Odion, why did I have to be born the son of a Tombkeeper? Why should I give up so much for some stupid dead Pharaoh?"_

_"I'll do it."_

_For the first time in many a day, Marik looked at me, "Do it?"_

_"Yes, I'll take the Initiation. Marik, your mother saved me from the deadly desert and raised me like I was truly her child. For such devotion, I would gladly bare the pain for you."_

_"Oh thank you, Odion!"_

_But Marik's father would hear nothing of it. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! The sacred duty can only be passed to a rightful heir of the Ishtar clan."_

_"You said that a male heir has to take the Initiation ceremony. Well Marik's scared, scared of what he might become if he takes the Initiation and I swear that I'll uphold the traditions as he would!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, YOU WORTHLESS PEASANT!" He threw a candle at me. My clothes caught on fire but I was able to smother the flames. "The only reason you're still down here and not out in the desert where you belong is because my dead wife asked for it. To deny the final wish of the dead is to invoke the wraith of the gods. But if you think that means I will treat you as a true member of the Ishtar clan, you are mistaken! Marik will receive the Tombkeeper's Initiation and we'll have no more of this discussion!"_

_Ishizu and I could only wait and pray as Marik was hauled away by his father, who took a heated knife and embedded the ancient stone tablet image onto Marik's back._

_I knew Marik would never forgive me for abandoning him to his fate so I decided to take things into my own hands._

_Later on, I was asked to change his bandages._

_"Go away!"_

_"Marik…"_

_"Why should I have to devote my life to some Pharaoh?" His dark side had slowly begun manifesting itself._

_I finally lowered the cowl of my cloak revealing my own bandages. "Marik, I asked your father to take the Initiation instead of you but he steadfastly refused. So I decided to perform my own ceremony." I removed my bandages revealing a crude copy of the ancient scripture on the side of my face. "I hope this proves my loyalty to you and your family."

* * *

_

_Ever since that day, it was like the Initiation released a dark force into Marik, a dark force that has been growing stronger ever since._

_"Hurry up and beat Joey Wheeler, Odion," _Marik snapped. _"We need to move on to our real opponents: Yugi and Kaiba must be beaten so I can get their God Cards and obtain the power of the Pharaoh!"_

"Don't give up, Joey!" Tristan cheered.

"Not planning on it," Joey replied.

"You shouldn't listen to your friend, Mister Wheeler," Odion said.

"No way, baldie, I'm in this for the long haul!" Joey drew a card. _Apparently, the haul isn't going to be very long, there's no way I can beat his beast with three useless magic cards. _"I've got no choice, I have to pass again."

"It would've been smarter to forfeit, Mister Wheeler, at least then you would lose with a little dignity."

"Oh I won't lose," Joey assured him.

"Looks like Joey's lucky streak is about to end," Mai said glumly.

"Maybe not," Yami-Yugi rebutted. "Look at Joey's eyes."

Mai looked at Joey's eyes and gasped. Yugi was right; Joey did believe he's going to win. "But how…?"

"Seen yet unseen," Yami-Yugi quoted. Mai looked at him oddly. "What's on the field doesn't matter, what matters to Joey is what he feels in his heart. Joey's determination is strong, and he sees that he's going to win even though it can not be seen from here. If he trusts himself and the heart of the cards, he will win this duel."

Odion's Mystical Beast devoured Joey's final monster, the Legendary Fisherman. "I'll never eat sea food again without thinking of that," Tristan moaned.

"Same here," Duke agreed. Amara nodded.

(MBS: 4900-5325)

_Sorry, Mako, _Joey thought glumly. _I didn't mean for your favorite card to become a fish stick dinner. It's my last turn and I still have nothing that can help me. _"I have to pass again."

Odion smirked.

"Looks like this is the end," Harold said glumly.

"Hey, Joey put up one heck of a fight," Tristan said.

"Apparently, Marik put up a better fight," Mai commented.

Yami-Yugi stared at Odion's life point counter. _I wonder…_

_Looks like I won't get to see Marik's God Card after all, _Kaiba thought. _Oh well, it was fun seeing Wheeler squirm like the worm he is._

_After this attack, Yugi's little friend will be done for! _The real Marik thought.

"You lost, Mister Wheeler!"

"No, I haven't," Joey denied. "I don't know exactly how, but I know I'm not going to lose, so take your best shot!"

"Poor guy's in denial," Tristan said.

"I will," Odion replied. "Mystical Beast Selket…"

"But before you do," Joey interrupted. "I got something to say." Odion glared daggers at him. "I'll never forget when 'Marik' took control of my mind and turned me against my best friend. Even though I couldn't act, I could hear everything including Yugi say how he was too scared to really face an opponent in a duel, instead of hiding behind others like a coward."

"I'm facing you now," Odion pointed out. "And I'm about to beat you!"

"Funny you should mention that, ever since this duel started I had a weird feeling about you. You don't feel like the same man who took control of my mind and forced me to duel my best friend. Marik was a slimeball, but you, for all your wacky cards, dueled a pretty fair game. And this same voice that's telling me I'm not going to lose also tells me that you're not the real Marik!"

"Wheeler's insane," Kaiba commented. "Of course that's Marik!"

_I think Joey's right, _Yami-Yugi thought. _I don't feel the same evil from him as I did from Strings, Arkana, and Lumis._

"Okay, if that's that Marik, who is he?" Serenity wondered.

"And more importantly, where's the real Marik?" Mai also said.

Yami-Yugi cast a side glance at the real Marik.

_If I'm exposed, my plan will be ruined! _Marik thought. _I can't reveal who I really am until I win Yugi's puzzle and God Card. And then there's Kaiba… _Marik cast his own side glance at Kaiba. _Only those who have ties to the ancient scriptures can control an Egyptian God Card. But Kaiba can control Obelisk the Tormentor like it's nothing. Why?_

"ENOUGH!" Odion cried taking out his fake Millennium Rod and waving it at Joey. "Only the real Marik wields the Millennium Rod! Mystical Beast Selket, attack his life points!" The strange human-insect-fish-scorpion mutant plunged its pincers at Joey.

_"Odion, call off your attack!" _Marik commanded.

"Selket, halt!" The pincers were literally inches from Joey's neck before they stopped. _"Master Marik, why did you make me stop?"_

_"Because I want you to play that Egyptian God Card!"_

_"No, not that!"_

_"It's the only way to convince everyone you're me! I can't afford to have my cover blown so early in the tournament!"_

_"But I can't control it!"_

_"Play that card or else I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm forever!"_

To Be Continued


	59. Demigod Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 106: Demigod Pt 4: Rage of Ra.  
Episode Basis: Awakening of Evil Pt 4

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Odion's Mystical Beast of Seklet literally devoured Joey's three rare monsters. It was disgusting to watch, even more horrifying for Joey since it was his monsters. Serenity wanted to run away but Joey called her back telling her that just as she drew strength for him, so did he drew strength from her. Odion secretly envied the relationship between the Wheeler siblings for his childhood wasn't happy, living as a servant to the Ishtar family. Suddenly Joey made two startling declarations: one was that he would win this duel even with no monsters and only 200 life points, and the other was that his opponent wasn't the real Marik. Crazy, yes, but perhaps true as well. With his cover in danger of being blown, Marik ordered Odion to unleash the fake Egyptian God Card that Odion put inside the Temple of the Kings. But Odion was afraid of unleashing such power. Can Odion control the fake God Card or will Joey's predictions come true?

* * *

_"Master, the God Card is too dangerous for me to play," _Odion protested.

_"But this is your chance, Odion, your chance to prove that you're worthy to join the Tombkeepers' Clan and become a part of our family!" _Becoming part of the Tombkeepers Clan was one of Odion's dreams, and now it would come true. But if the same thing happened to him that happened to the other Rare Hunters who used the fake God Card… Odion shivered.

"Why isn't Marik attacking Joey?" Tea asked.

"I don't know," Yami-Yugi said. "But I have a bad feeling about it."

Odion removed his fake Millennium Rod, "So you don't think I'm Marik, do you? Well I'll prove that you're wrong… by playing my Egyptian God Card!"

The spectators gasped.

_Finally, _Kaiba thought. _I get to see Marik's God Card for myself._

Odion pointed the Millennium Rod, "I call upon the Temple of the Kings' final power! I offer my Mystical Beast and half my life points to you!"

(J: 200)  
(O: 200)

"So you can release that which is trapped in the sacred ark… Winged Dragon of Ra, come forth!" The lid burst open and light poured from the ark. The light formed a strange metallic griffin with a crystal on its forehead.

Even Kaiba had to awe at it.

"Thanks to Temple of the Kings, Ra has absorbed the attack points of my Mystical Beast!"

(WDR: 5825)

Tea turned to Yami-Yugi. "If that thing hits Joey, he could fall into a coma just like Bakura!"

"I know, Tea, but there's nothing we can do. Even if Kaiba didn't stop us from interrupting the duel, the attack has already been declared."

"Come and get me, hot shot," Joey dared.

_"Well done, Odion, you made our family proud."_

_"Thank you, Master Marik."_

_I should thank Wheeler for being my guinea pig, _Kaiba thought. _Now I can see Marik's Egyptian God Card at work without getting my hands dirty._

"Ra, attack him directly!"

But nothing happened, the Winged Dragon of Ra just floated there.

At the same time, the Millennium Puzzle, Harold's Armlet, and the real Millennium Rod started to react. "What's this?" Marik wondered.

"Hey guys, something freaky's happening to my Armlet," Harold said.

"My puzzle too," Yami-Yugi added.

* * *

Shadi's Millennium Key also reacted. "It's as I feared," he said. "I warned Pegasus long ago that duplicating the God Cards would anger the real Egyptian Gods, now it seems that one of those fake cards has been played. This means that whoever is in proximity is doomed."

* * *

"What are you waiting for, Ra, obey my commands and attack Joey Wheeler!" Odion ordered but still Ra did nothing.

_This has happened before, _Marik thought as he reflected on the practice duel with the Rare Hunters. _Whenever a fake Egyptian God Card was played, both players suffer the wraith of the real God! I thought that it was because the Rare Hunters were weak. I thought Odion would be able to control it, was I wrong?_

Storm clouds began gathering and lightning began raining down on the blimp.

"Hey, what's with this storm?" Joey asked as he barely dodged being hit by a lightning bolt.

"Stand close, everyone," Yami-Yugi instructed. "Harold, can your Armlet protect us?"

"We're about to find out," Harold said and raised his arm to the sky. The archaic symbols came off the Armlet and began spinning around the kids. Harold decided to include the Kaiba Brothers as an afterthought. The lightning bolts bounced off of the Armlet's shield.

"Joey, get off of there and join us in the shield," Yami-Yugi instructed.

"I would if I could, Yug," Joey said as he narrowly avoided another lightning bolt.

"Big Brother," Serenity called.

Odion lowered his head in remorse, "It appears that I am not worthy of controlling the God Card… or be part of your family. Forgive me, Master Marik." A lightning bolt struck him dead on. The fake Millennium Rod shattered.

"Yugi, the Rod's a fake!"

"Then this isn't Marik," Yami-Yugi realized.

* * *

_What has Marik done?

* * *

_

Joey started to go over to see if Odion was all right, not caring if he got disqualified in the process. But he was surrounded in a cage of lightning bolts and was finally struck by one.

"JOEY!" Everyone cried. Serenity pounded on the shield before slumping to her knees, sobbing.

Tristan grabbed Roland by the collar, "Listen, you big dumb oaf, you have to let us get up there to help him!"

"I… I can't," Roland stuttered. "Th… the duel is still going on."

"This storm isn't part of Kaiba Corp.'s Dueling Disks," Kaiba said scientifically. "It's a freak of nature."

"What do I do, sir?" Roland asked Kaiba.

"Since both Duelists have the same number of life points, the first one to stand within five minutes will be declared the winner. If neither of them stands within five minutes, they both will be disqualified."

"Joey, you have to get up," Tea called.

"Get up, man," Tristan threw in.

"Please, Big Brother, you have to get up!"

"Uh… Yugi, my arm's getting a little tired," Harold complained. The symbols were starting to fade. "And this lightning storm, freak of nature or not, isn't getting any weaker."

_"Yami, let's use the power of the Millennium Puzzle, if it really is the most powerful of the Millennium Items, then it should provide enough power to keep Harold's shield up, and maybe even revive Joey."_

_"Good idea, Yugi." _Yami-Yugi held up the Millennium Puzzle, closed his eyes, and concentrated. The eye symbol on the puzzle's centerpiece started to glow and the same image appeared on Yami-Yugi's forehead. The symbols started to glow brightly and spin more rapidly. A golden ring appeared around the Duelists, a ring that, if seen from above, looked like the Egyptian eye symbol of the Millennium Items with Yugi's puzzle being the pupil.

Odion struggled to his feet. For a moment, it looked like Roland would declare Odion the winner, but then Odion collapsed again and the race was still on.

* * *

_This is bad. Odion was the only one who could keep the ever growing evil inside Marik in check. But now that Odion is near death, the evil will use this opportunity to grow stronger and maybe even overpower Marik's good side, and there's nothing I, nor my Millennium Item can do to stop it. It is fate.

* * *

_

Joey snapped awake as he felt something hit against his forehead. It was a die. Joey looked up to see Duke Devlin jiggling some of his dice. Tea, Tristan, and Bakura were with him. "Sleeping on the job again, Joey?" Duke joked.

"Sorry, guys, I must've zonked out for a sec."

"No surprise there," Harold said walking up with Yugi. "You've forgotten again, didn't you?"

"Huh, forgot what?"

"Today's the most important duel of your life, Joey," Yugi said. "The Finals, remember?"

"Do you have your deck prepared?" Bakura asked.

"Sure do, check out the lineup." Joey started to get up but tripped over his own feet. Joey, his desk, and his backpack full of cards spilled out. "That was graceful," he moaned.

Someone behind Joey picked up one of his cards. "Man, if this is what you got for a lineup, I'm afraid you wouldn't even last in the Junior Division." Joey turned and saw Amara helping to pick up his fallen cards.

"Hey, I spent over a month preparing that deck!" Joey protested

"No sweat, Joey, we can help you improve your deck," Yugi said.

"Thanks, guys, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably flounder anyway," Kaiba cracked walking by. "Which is perfect for a worm like you."

"No one asked you, wise guy," Joey said growling.

"Just ignore that clown, Joey." Joey turned and his eyes bugged out. It was Mai and Serenity. "You'll show them all in the tournament."

"Yeah… you're right, Mai," Joey said. "Hey guys, look… I know I do some stupid things and you guys are great in tolerating me for it… I don't deserve friends like you."

"Maybe you don't," Amara said. "But you have them anyway."

"Remember, we're always here to back you up," Duke said.

"That puts you one up on Kaiba," Harold commented.

"Here you go, Big Brother," Serenity said. She handed him his deck, but this time it was glowing. "I just know you'll do your best out there."

"With you guys cheering me on, I have nothing to worry about," Joey said as he got up… or at least tried to get up. "Hey, I'm stuck! Uh… guys, could… uh…"

"That's what friends are for." Nine hands were extended to him. Joey reached out and took two: Yugi's and Mai's. There was a flash of bright light behind them as Joey's field of vision blurred.

* * *

When Joey's eyes came back into focus, he was on the dueling platform on board Kaiba's blimp. He was standing.

"All right, Joey!" The gang cheered.

"Huh… what happened?" Joey asked groggily. The lightning storm had subsided and Harold and Yami-Yugi had let down their shield.

"Joey, don't you remember?" Tea asked. "You've been fighting in the finals."

"How dare you scare your sister like that… and us too," Mai added.

"The winner of this duel is Joey Wheeler!" Roland declared.

_Looks like Wheeler's dumb luck saved him again, _Kaiba thought. _But what caused the Egyptian God Card to disobey him like that? It couldn't have been a glitch in the Duel Disk, I designed it myself. It's supposed to project a card… unless that card wasn't a card at all! It was a fake, so Wheeler was right. I guess there's a first time for everything._

"You did it, Joey!" Tristan cried. He jumped onto the platform and started to run to put an arm around the shoulder of the winner but Joey was already moving towards Odion, who was lying on the ground, barely conscious.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, Mister Wheeler," Odion apologized. "It was truly an honor dueling you."

"Same here, but who are you anyway?" Joey asked.

"My name is Odion, I am… a servant of the real Marik." He pointed to the real Marik who was clutching his head in pain while holding the real Millennium Rod.

"Oh man, something really freaky's happening to this guy," Amara said as she backed up.

"Namu?" Tea asked.

"The charade is over," Yami-Yugi declared as Harold aimed his Armlet. "Reveal your true identity, villain!"

"It was so easy to convince you fools that I was a friend," Marik said in a semi-maniacal laughing tone. "Yes, I am the real Marik."

"So it's you who possesses the third Egyptian God Card," Kaiba identified.

"A little slow on the upswing, Kaiba, now I can finish what my pathetic servant started." As he spoke, his voice took on a more sinister tone.

"I was afraid of this," Odion said with his last ounce of strength. "Beware the great evil hidden within Marik, I am no longer able to contain it." And with those words, he passed out.

The others watched as Marik struggled. "No… I won't… be… contained…" There was a flash of light and Marik's hair stood straight up, the Millennium emblem appeared on his forehead. "At last I'm free!" The dark version of Marik, Yami-Marik, announced. "And now we'll do things my way!"

"What the heck are you?" Harold asked.

"I am the true Marik, and I'll finish the job my weaker self started, namely seizing control of the Egyptian God Cards and your Millennium Puzzle!"

"You'll never get my puzzle or God Card," Yami-Yugi said acidly.

"My worthless servant's failure proved once and for all that only a select few can control an Egyptian God Card, those with substantial ties to the ancient scripture!" Yami-Marik glanced at Kaiba. "Although I'm bewildered as to why Kaiba's one of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiba demanded to know. "I can control Obelisk because I am a Master Duelist!"

"Perhaps, or perhaps it's something deeper, something that lies… within." Yami-Marik raised his Millennium Rod into the air. "No longer will this be a simple card game tournament, but a true Shadow Game where the winner will receive eternal torment forever!"

The End


	60. The Third God Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 107: The Third God Pt 1: One is the Loneliest Number  
Episode Basis: Mind Games Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Finally giving in to pressure, Odion released the fake Egyptian God Card that Marik placed in his deck. But somehow, the fake Egyptian God Card rebelled and threw things into chaos. The spectators were protected thanks to some quick thinking from Harold and Yami-Yugi, but both Joey and Odion were knocked unconscious by lightning bolts. Kaiba, clearly unaware of how serious the situation was, declared that the first to rise within five minute's time will be the winner. It became a test of endurance, of which the winner turned out to be Joey. With his last ounce of strength, Odion let out a warning about Marik's dark side, but it was too late, as the dark version of Marik that has been dormant ever since childhood because of Odion's protection had overpowered his other half. Now the question remains: which of the three remaining Duelists would be the unfortunate soul to go up against Yami-Marik.

* * *

On the blimp, Yugi and some of his friends have already gathered around Odion's bedside.

"How is he?" Joey asked.

"Physically, he's fine, but his tests show a large amount of mental stress," the doctor explained.

"You're just lucky to be up and about," Tea pointed out.

"Don't I know it," Joey said solemnly. "And that's what bugs me, we were both on the platform when his card went kablooey, so how come I'm standing and he's not?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fake Egyptian God Card," Yugi theorized. Immediately, everyone's attention was trained on him. "Odion played a fake Egyptian God Card. The fact that it didn't obey his commands is proof of that. Perhaps it was some sort of… punishment for something, but what I don't know."

"Oh please, Yugi, that's got to be the lousiest excuse I ever heard," Mai said dismissively.

"Call me crazy, but there might be some truth in that," Duke said. "Granted, I was only on the sidelines when it happened, but from my point of view, it looked like the Duelists were being attacked."

"That's certainly what it felt like," Joey agreed.

"Well I think you're all crazy, I'm going to see who the next Duelists are." Mai turned and walked out.

"She has issues," Duke commented.

"True, but I don't blame her for being skeptic," Yugi said. "Some things that happened can be hard to swallow."

"Joey, can I see you alone?" Serenity asked.

"Sure, sis." And the two left.

* * *

"Hurry up, will you, Amara?" Harold called into the restroom. "There are others who need to puke their guts."

"Well give me a break, Wonder Woman," Amara called back. There was a gagging sound before they heard, "Not all of us are used to seeing monsters eaten alive, even holographic ones."

"Typical girl; always has to hog the bathroom," Tristan complained.

There was a flushing sound as the door opened and Amara stepped out. Scowling at Tristan, she said, "I heard that, Tinkerbelle."

"Say what?" Harold quickly dashed in and shut the door. "Boy, pesky."

Mai stomped by Tristan deliberately slammed her shoulder into him and continued down the hallway. "Sheesh, am I ticking all girls off or is it just the ones on this ship? Hey Mai, where's the fire?" But Mai ignored him, and just continued around the corner. "Okay, what was that all about? Mai was acting weird even for Mai."

"Maybe Joey said something that pissed her off," Amara suggested.

"Wouldn't be the first time, but I don't know…"

* * *

Mai went into the Observation Lounge where the next duels would be decided. She stared out the window, thinking about what she just heard.

* * *

_"So what did you want to talk to me about, Serenity?"_

_"Joey… I'm scared, I have a feeling deep down that this has become more than just a simple card game tournament."_

_"I hate to tell you this, Serenity, but… it has become more than just a card game. This Marik creep is a grade-A prime psychopath, and it's up to Yugi and me to stop him."_

_"You and Yugi?"_

_"That's right, you saw… well… experienced what this creep is capable of, Yugi and I are the only ones with the skills to stop him."_

_"But what about the others? What about Harold, Kaiba, and Mai."_

_"Harold and I dueled once before and I kicked his butt and Kaiba cares about us about as much as he cares about an old pair of sneakers."_

_"And Mai?"_

_"Look, Serenity, the point is we have to stop him or he'll try to take over the world! Yugi and I will do whatever it takes to stop him."_

_"Joey…" Serenity wrapped her arms around her Big Brother. "Please be careful, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."_

_Joey stroked her hair, "Don't worry, Sis, I won't do anything to hurt you ever."

* * *

_

_I envy Serenity, _Mai thought. _She has someone to look out for her while I had to be the one doing the looking out. When my Aunt first brought Kevin, she asked me to look after him. How was I to refuse, he was one of the few family members I had left. But it seems that Kevin had a lot of his father in him, always striking out on his own, doing stuff that would surprise everyone, especially me. When he started winning a few Duel Monsters matches, it seemed like he was finally asserting his independence, but I…_

"Well, what do we have here?" Mai turned and saw Yami-Marik walk into the room. He had changed into a black sleeveless shirt, khaki pants, and some sort of weird gold-colored wrist bands. He was twirling his Millennium Rod in one hand. "A little bird who wandered away from her nest."

Mai backed up but only hit the window, "Back off, you nut job, and don't you even think about trying any of that mind control stuff on me!"

"My dear little bird, you insult me, the whole 'mind control' thing was an idea of my former weaker self. In fact, I should be thanking your friend Joey Wheeler for finishing off Odion for me. It was him that was holding me back, but since Wheeler won, I am now free to do what I want."

"But he was one of yours!"

"'One of mine?' My dear peacock, I only look out for one person, myself! Anyone else is just a hazard keeping me from achieving my ultimate goal, too bad you won't live long enough to see my goal come to fruition." Yami-Marik burst into laughter.

"What's going on here?" Kaiba asked walking into the room. He scowled upon seeing Marik. "Marik."

"Ah, Seto Kaiba, come to enjoy the view one last time before your inevitable demise?"

"That's big talk coming from someone who spent most of this tournament hiding."

"I assure you, I won't be doing any more hiding. I will, however, be doing lots of eliminating, including with you."

"You'll have to get past me before you get to Kaiba, Marik," Yami-Yugi said walking in with his friends.

"Ask and you shall receive, Pharaoh," Yami-Marik said. "I will take special pleasure in putting you and your merry little band where your kind belongs… in the darkness oblivion of the Shadow Realm!"

Roland nervously stepped up to the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon pachinko machine. "Um… if everyone's here, we'll start." He flipped on the machine and two balls were deposited. The numbers were 5 and 7.

Mai would duel Yami-Marik.

* * *

He was being chased, no doubt about that. He had some close calls since coming on board but this time, the jig was up. Now he was being chased by a team of Kaiba-Corp. guards.

He came around a corner and saw a hallway that was riddled with doors with numbers on them. One of the doors was open. He dashed inside and slammed the door. He heard footsteps run by the room and then silence. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Greetings."

He gasped in his hurry to escape he failed to ascertain whether or not the room was occupied. He looked at the strange woman sitting in the chair.

"I…"

"I know who you are," the woman interrupted. "We have a mutual acquaintance."

He gasped.

* * *

"It's time!" Roland announced. "Mai Valentine, Marik Ishtar, prepare your Duel Disks and let's begin!"

"I hope Mai knows what she's doing," Harold said.

"I'm not putting anything past Mai," Joey said.

_Finally, its showtime, _Kaiba thought. _Let's see what the real Egyptian God Card is like.

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, for claritys' sake, I'm going to use their last initials to indicate their life points. So it's 'I' for Ishtar, and 'V' for Valentine.

* * *

"Let's duel!" Mai shouted. Yami-Marik just chuckled.

(V: 4000)  
(I: 4000)

"I'll start by summoning Dunames Dark Witch (1) in attack mode!" A colorful looking woman with wings appeared.

"That's not a Harpie card," Tristan realized.

"Mai did say she modified her deck before the tournament," Yami-Yugi said. "I just hope she modified it enough to stand up to Marik."

"Then I summon Revival Jam in defense mode," Yami-Marik responded. "Along with the magic card Jam Breeding Machine!"

Yami-Yugi gasped.

"What's wrong?" Amara asked.

"He used that combo against me," Yami-Yugi explained. "He must be trying to breed enough slime tokens to summon his Egyptian God Card."

"Then shouldn't you warn Mai?" Serenity asked.

"Mai!" Yami-Yugi called out.

"Can it," Mai snapped. "Don't you remember what I said earlier? Giving advice is illegal, I won't lose!"

"If you're so sure, why do I see fear in your eyes?" Yami-Marik retorted. "If there's one thing I love, its fear."

"You should use that third eye on your forehead a bit more often," Mai came back. "I'm just eager to get you out of the way so I can get on to more important things… like winning the finals! Dunames Dark Witch, attack Revival Jam now!" The Dark Witch fired an energy blast at Revival Jam but just as the water monster was destroyed, it reformed itself. "How did that happen?"

"I tried to warn you," Yami-Yugi said. "He used this tactic against me."

Mai cringed.

"First I'll play Pot of Greed which let's me draw two cards," Yami-Marik said starting his turn. "Like I always say, greed is good. Next my Jam Breeding Machine will create a slime token (2). And then I'll play face-down a card that will render your attacks useless!"

"What does he mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Marik must have a trap card that will block Mai's attacks," Kaiba deduced.

"Your face-down cards are about to become worthless," Mai said. "Because I'm activating Harpie's Feather Duster!" A fierce tornado destroyed Jam Breeding Machine as well as Yami-Marik's face-down card.

"That's socking it to him, Mai," Joey cheered.

_Mai handled that situation well, _Yami-Yugi agreed. _But she's in for much worse, especially if Marik brings out his Egyptian God Card._

"Dark Witch, attack his life points directly!" Mai commanded. An energy burst engulfed the small water droplet with a face that appeared.

(V: 4000)  
(I: 2700)

"I think I made my point that I'm not to be taken lightly," Mai said as she placed a card face-down. "I end my turn."

"I summon Melchid the Four-Faced Beast and next I'll sacrifice Melchid and Revival Jam so I can summon the Masked Beast Des Guardius!"

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering how that's possible, according to Des Guardius' special ability is that it can only be special summoned by tributing two monsters, one of them must be either Melchid the Four-Faced Beast or Grand Tiki Elder so it's perfectly legal for Yami-Marik to perform that move.

* * *

"Attack her Witch, my Masked Beast!"

"Not so fast, three-eyes, I reveal my face-down card, Mirror Wall!"

"You what!"

"You heard me right, spiky, Mirror Wall reduces your monster's attack points by half!"

(MBDG: 3300-1650)

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack his Masked Beast!" Yami-Marik's monster was destroyed.

(V: 4000)  
(I: 2550)

As the dust settled from the destruction of the Masked Beast, a large mask was revealed in its place. "My Masked Beast may be destroyed, but not before leaving behind a little surprise: the Mask of Remnant!" The mask slammed itself onto the face of Mai's monster. The Dunames Dark Witch floated over to Yami-Marik's side of the field. "Now your monster's mine to do with as I please! Next I'll play the Remove Trap magic card to destroy your Mirror Wall!" Mai's trap card was destroyed.

"Mai better do something quickly before Marik plays his God Card!" Tristan said.

"She's fine," Joey assured him. "I mean look at the score, she hasn't lost any life points."

_I know Joey's trying to be nice but Tristan's right, _Mai thought. _There's no way I would survive if Marik plays his Egyptian God Card. I have to win this duel before that happens! _She drew a card, "Don't get cocky, Marik, things are about to change!"

"I completely agree," Yami-Marik said with a smile.

_Marik's up to something, _Joey thought. "Mai…"

"Zip it, Joey, I know what I'm doing."

Yami-Marik brought out his Millennium Rod, "Practice time is now over," he said. "It's time to take this match to the Shadow Realm!" Everyone gasped as the entire blimp was engulfed in purple shadows.

"It's as I feared," Yami-Yugi said. "Marik has called upon the powers of the Shadow Realm."

"It just looks like we went into some fog," Amara commented.

"I don't think this is normal fog, Amara," Duke said.

"This is just like at Duelist Kingdom," Tristan commented.

"Yeah, only now we're all in it instead of outside," Harold said.

"End this now, Marik!" Yami-Yugi commanded.

"But the shadows are hungry and they will be fed," Yami-Marik said back. "If Mai wants to stay in this duel, she'll have to do it in my world!"

"Mai, you have to end this now!" Yami-Yugi warned. "There's more at stake here than you could possibly imagine!"

"You've gone off your rocker, Yugi," Mai commented. "There's no way I'm going to back out now!"

"Well that's that," Joey said conclusively. "Once Mai's mind is made up, there's no way to change it. But this time it could end up costing her big."

_I can't let those kids distract me, _Mai thought. _Marik thinks that by summoning some freaky fog, he can scare me into giving up. Well I'm not running scared; I'm not going to give up just because they say so. I will win this on my own. _"It's my move, and I'll place a card face-down and summon my Unfriendly Amazon (3) in attack mode!" A dark skinned woman in battle armor appeared. She was literally glowing. "Why's my monster glowing like that?"

"The glow around your monster represents your mind," Yami-Marik explained. "If that glow goes out, so will a piece of your mind!"

_There's something seriously wrong with this guy, _Mai thought. _But I can't let his taunts scare me. _"Unfriendly Amazon, attack Dunames Dark Witch now!" The fairy monster fell to the warrior.

(V: 4000)  
(I: 2350)

"My life points may have gone down, but since Dunames Dark Witch was your monster, you lose the memory of someone you know."

An image of Tea briefly appeared in her mind and then faded.

"No, not Tea!"

"Huh… uh… Mai, I'm right here." But Mai seemed to be looking past Tea.

That was because that Mai saw nobody where Tea was standing, she didn't even realize that anyone had been standing. All she knew was the cold feeling in her stomach.

"Hey Mai, you okay?" Joey asked.

"She's far from okay," Yami-Marik said. "And this is just the beginning!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Dunames Dark Witch  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 0

(2)  
Name: Slime Token  
Level: 1  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Unfriendly Amazon  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600


	61. The Third God Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 108: The Third God Pt 2: Capture of Ra  
Episode Basis: Mind Games Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! As luck would have it, Mai would be the one to duel Yami-Marik. A pre-duel confrontation drained Mai of her self-confidence, making her believe that it would be easier if she didn't have anyone to care about. On the dueling field, Yami-Marik warmed up by summoning monsters that Yami-Yugi and Kaiba recognized from past duels. Then things really got serious as Yami-Marik transformed the duel into a Shadow Game, whereby for each monster destroyed, the original owner of the card would lose the memory of someone. Although Mai drained Yami-Marik of almost half his life points, she did it by destroying her own monster making her lose her memory of Tea. It's going to get ugly from here, but you can bet Yami-Yugi won't take this lying down.

* * *

"You look a little startled, my little bird," Yami-Marik taunted. "You should be proud, you almost took away half my life points!"

(V: 4000)  
(I: 2350)

"Perhaps you're upset about losing the memory of someone."

_Why do I feel empty inside? _Mai thought. She risked casting a glance at the sidelines. _I could've sworn there was at least one more person here, but now… was I just imagining it? _The dark mist of the Shadow Realm began gathering around her.

* * *

Below decks, the duel was being broadcasted throughout closed-circuit television. The Tenth Duelist and her mysterious visitor were watching it. "This is not good," the Duelist said. "Now that the magic of the Shadow Realm has been unleashed, the loser will suffer a penalty game."

"Penalty game?" Her 'guest' asked.

"The Shadow Realm is a cold and cruel place," she explained. "Anyone who loses a Shadow Game, while in the Shadow Realm will suffer eternal torment."

"Can't it be stopped?"

"No, once the powers have been unleashed, they will stay there until the very end."

* * *

"Cherish your memories while you have them," Yami-Marik said. "Because soon you'll lose them forever!"

"No, I can't, I…"

"Mai, get a grip!" Tea called. But Mai ignored her. "Huh? Why is Mai ignoring me?"

"She's not," Yami-Yugi explained. "In her mind, you do not exist." Tea's eyes widened at Yami-Yugi. "It's the rules of the Shadow Game."

"Oh man," Tea muttered.

Yami-Marik placed a card face-down. "I summon Makyura the Destructor (1) in attack mode along with the magic card Black Pendant which raises its attack power by 500 points!"

(MD: 1600-2100)

"Now, Makyura, destroy her monster and another of her memories!"

"Not so fast, Big Hair, I reveal my trap card: Amazon Archers!" A row of archers appeared in front of Mai. "These arrows lower your monster's attack points by 500!" The arrows flew through the air and stabbed Makyura in the legs.

(MD: 2100-1600)

The Unfriendly Amazon retaliated and destroyed Makyura.

(V: 4000)  
(I: 1950)

The memory of Strings the Quiet One vanished. Yami-Marik shrugged, "I should thank you, my dear, there's nobody in my mind worth remembering anyway. You see, unlike you I thrive on loneliness, it allows you to do whatever you want without having anything to tie you down. In addition, destroying Black Pendant causes your life points to be lowered by 500!"

(V: 3500)  
(I: 1950)

"Plus since you sent Makyura to the graveyard by attack, its special ability kicks in allowing me to play a trap card from my hand and I choose Rope of Life. Rope of Life brings back the monster you just destroyed and raises its attack power by 800 points!" Makyura reappeared, larger than before.

(MD: 1600-2400)

Makyura attacked her Unfriendly Amazon and destroyed her.

(V: 3100)  
(I: 1950)

This time, the image of Joey faded.

_No, Joey, please, don't go, _Mai pleaded as the shadows gathered around her. She collapsed to her knees. _I never thought I would feel this way again. I had to grow up really fast, taking care of myself and my young cousin, Kevin. I never knew what it truly felt to have someone watch out for you, I thought that people relied on me, but didn't care about me. Then I met them: Yugi Moto and his group. They showed me friendship and kindness; they actually looked out for me, something that I haven't felt in a long, long time. Sure they were a little odd, but it would be a boring world without odd people. Gradually, the darkness in my heart faded. I thought that I truly knew what kindness was. __But now, that darkness is returning, stronger than ever, I feel like I'm going to be consumed by it. Someone, anyone, help me!_

"Mai!" Joey ran to the side of the dueling platform. "Mai, can you hear me? Mai, it's me, Joey!" He growled, "I don't get it, first she ignores Tea, now she ignores me!" He turned to Yami-Yugi, "What's going on, Yug?"

"Mai isn't ignoring you, at least not deliberately. The Shadow Game makes her forget everyone she's ever known."

"No way, I refuse to believe it!" Joey shouted. "She would never forget me!"

"This is insane!" Amara complained. "Is this a duel or second grade? What kind of a Duelist would make someone forget their friends?"

"It's just intimidation tactics," Kaiba dismissed.

"Very good intimidation tactics," Duke added. "If Mai's being affected by it."

Kaiba had to give that one to Duke, Mai Valentine was a strong woman, even he would admit that, so for someone to literally bring her to her knees with just words… Marik would make a great interrogator.

"Yugi, we have to help her," Harold said. "I know we might be breaking some sort of ancient law, but I can't stand by and watch him basically mind-wipe her!"

"You're right, Harold," Yami-Yugi said. "If Marik can use magic to hurt her, maybe we can use magic to help her." Harold nodded.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mai slowly looked up to see a ring of archaic symbols surrounding her. Yami-Marik looked just as surprised meaning this wasn't his doing. Mai closed her eyes.

* * *

In her mind, she could see nothing but shadows.

"I… I don't want to be alone," she said meekly.

"You're not." A large golden eye symbol appeared in front of her and someone appeared in front of it.

"Yugi!"

"Harold's shield won't last long," Yami-Yugi said more to himself than to Mai. "Mai, you can't let Marik's illusions distract you. You must win this match to return to the life you once knew."

"But how can I? It feels like… like there's a darkness growing in my heart…"

"Darkness and light are like two sides of the same coin: they're complete opposites but they compliment each other. One can not exist without the other. Right now, Marik is trying to fill your heart with nothing but darkness, but a balance is needed." Yami-Yugi held out his hands and an orb of light about three times the size of a basketball appeared.

"What is that?"

"The compliment to Marik's darkness: light." He handed it to her.

Mai held it close to her, "It feels… warm."

"That light represents your friends, Mai, listen." Mai laid an ear to the orb of light and could distinctly hear Joey and the others shouting words of encouragement.

"I… I know these voices."

"Those are your friends, Mai, we're all your friends and no matter what happens, we always will. You have the strength, Mai, use the light to call upon it and overcome Marik's mind games."

"That's just what I'll do!"

* * *

Yami-Marik used the power of the Millennium Rod to knock Harold down. But by then Yami-Yugi had already returned to the sides, a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"How dare you try to interrupt our duel, Pharaoh!"

"You've used magic, no reason why the rest of us couldn't," Yami-Yugi said as Harold got up and dusted himself off.

"It'll be your time to die soon enough, Pharaoh, after I finish with this…"

"I wouldn't start planning a eulogy just yet, Marik!" Yami-Marik turned and saw Mai rising to her feet. "You still have to get through me first! And I won't go down so easily! Your mind tricks won't work on me any more! The only way to settle this is by dueling! So look out, because it's my move!" Mai drew a card. "I summon Amazon Chain Master (2) in attack mode! Then I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"I'll show you what real terror is all about!" Yami-Marik declared drawing a card. "I summon Holding Arms (3) in attack mode!" A pair of shackles with the Millennium symbol at the center appeared. "Holding Arms binds your monster and keeps her from attacking for three turns!" The shackles held Amazon Chain Master's arms out in a T-shape. "And it has a rather nasty side-effect too!" Electricity surged through Amazon Chain Master's body. She was screaming with no voice, Mai grunted.

"Forget these mind games and just duel, Marik!" Yami-Yugi snapped as Yami-Marik placed a card face-down.

"These games are how I play. Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm are intertwined so I'm just playing the game the way it was intended to be played. Fate has chosen dear Mai here as the victim for today's Shadow Game!"

"You're insane."

"You're no different, you use Millennium magic too." Yami-Yugi thought back to the times where he did use the magic.

* * *

_"But... I am the best in the land! How could I have lost to such an amateur?"_

_"Kaiba," Yugi addressed, a strange eye symbol glowing on his forehead. "If you truly wish to know..." He held out his hand. "OPEN YOUR MIND!" Yugi sent a shockwave coursing through Kaiba's body. Kaiba felt a piece of himself break away and disappear.

* * *

_

_The explosion blinded Dark Kaiba. But his problems were just beginning._

_A strange Egyptian eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. "Pegasus may have saved you from the Shadow Realm once before, but it won't happen again! NEVER AGAIN!" Yugi held out his hand and the apparition disappeared.

* * *

_

_Inside, the fire storm, Panik celebrated the supposed death of Yugi Moto. Until he noticed that the flames were actually going around Yugi's podium. Panik immediately turned off the flame throwers. Yugi was still standing on his podium. His puzzle was glowing and he had a colorful Egyptian-looking eye on his forehead._

_"How... how did you survive? It's impossible!"_

_"My Millennium Puzzle protects me from cowardly assaults like yours. Now I will teach you a lesson about bullying others." Yugi held out his hand. "PENALTY GAME: TORMENT OF FIRE!" All the flames immediately converged on Panik, leaving nothing but his two dueling gloves.

* * *

_

_Yami-Yugi held up the Millennium Puzzle, closed his eyes, and concentrated. The eye symbol on the puzzle's centerpiece started to glow and the same image appeared on Yami-Yugi's forehead. The symbols started to glow brightly and spin more rapidly. A golden ring appeared around the Duelists, a ring that, if seen from above, looked like the Egyptian eye symbol of the Millennium Items with Yugi's puzzle being the pupil.

* * *

_

"There is one big difference, Marik," Yami-Yugi said. "I use my powers to help and protect people, not to spread evil like you!"

"Yugi, I appreciate you trying to help me," Mai said. "But I can protect myself."

"You're going to let her duel, Yugi?" Joey asked.

Mai caught Yami-Yugi's eyes. "It's Mai's choice," Yami-Yugi concluded.

_Kid's not as dumb as he looks, _Mai thought with a smile. "I reveal my face-down card, Grave Arm which destroys one monster on the field!"

"Hah, it won't work on my Holding Arms."

"Who said I was using it on your monsters? I'm using it to destroy my monster!" Amazon Chain Master burst into pieces. "Since the rules of your little psycho game require that someone loses their memory if their opponent destroys a monster, destroying one's own monster is the exception to the rule!"

"You must be desperate to keep your memory if you're destroying your own monsters."

"That's not the only reason I destroyed her. When Amazon Chain Master is destroyed, her special effect activates allowing me to take one card from your deck and guess which one I want."

Yami-Marik gasped.

"That's right, Slugger, the card I want is your Egyptian God Card!" A chain dug into Yami-Marik's deck and came out with the real Egyptian God Card. The chain flung it into Mai's hand. "I'd say it's worth the 1000 life points I have to pay to activate it."

(V: 2100)  
(I: 1950)

Joey cheered, "What a move!"

"You may have the God Card for now, but the only way you'll keep it is by defeating me in this duel."

"That's just what I plan to do; I'm just going to take your God Card for a test drive first."

_Taking Marik's God Card was an awesome move, _Yami-Yugi thought. _Now all she has to do is summon it._

_Foolish girl, she may have my God Card, but can she use it?_

_This is an interesting turn of events, _Kaiba thought. _It takes a strong Duelist to control an Egyptian God Card, let's see if Valentine fits into that category._

"It's my move!" Mai announced. _Let's see, if Marik's God Card is anything like Yugi's, then you have to sacrifice three monsters. The problem is I don't have any on the field and I don't think Marik's going to let me._

"Come on, Mai, I know you can win," Joey cheered.

"Remember your light," Yami-Yugi muttered.

_Show me what you can do, Valentine, _Kaiba thought.

"I place two cards face-down and summon Amazon Fighter in attack mode. I end my turn."

_I'll destroy her Amazon with ease. _"Makyura, attack her Amazon now!"

"Reveal face-down card, Amazon Spellcaster! This magic card switches the attack points of our monsters!"

(MD: 2400-1500)  
(AF: 1500-2400)

The Amazon wound up and slugged Makyura in the face destroying it along with Yami-Marik's memory of Arkana.

(V: 2100)  
(I: 1050)

"I never cared much for that fool anyway," Yami-Marik shrugged. "I play my trap card Card of Last Will. This card lets me draw five new cards every time one of my monster's attack points is decreased. In addition, destroying Makyura activates his special ability allowing me to play a trap card from my hand and I choose to play Nightmare Wheel!" Mai's monster appeared strapped to a giant spiked wheel inside a monster's jaw. "Your monster is now trapped and each turn it will drain 500 of your life points!"

"No it won't, I counter with my own trap card, Dramatic Rescue! My monster returns safely to my hand plus I can summon a new monster to take its place."

"Are you going to summon the God Card?" Yami-Marik asked amusingly.

"Oh please, even I know better than that. If I summon the God Card without sacrificing any monsters, its attack points would be 0, but don't worry, you'll see your precious God Card soon enough, in fact by the end of my next turn."

"How's she going to pull that off?" Joey asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harold replied.

Amazon Fighter returned to Mai's hand. "Now I summon my Cyber Harpie in attack mode!"

"Mai's favorite card," Joey said excitedly. _I get it, she's going to multiply her Harpies and use them to summon the Egyptian God Card._

_There's only one card that'll help me now, _Mai thought as she drew a card. _And this isn't it, but it may help me nevertheless. _"I play Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards and discard two." Mai drew her three cards and smiled. She had drawn the card she needed. "You've asked for it, Marik, and now I'm going to give it to you, though I'm sure that soon, you'll wish you hadn't!" Even Kaiba perked up, realizing where this was leading. "I play the magic card Elegant Egotist which transforms my single Harpie into the three Harpie Lady Sisters (4)!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, obviously since the Harpie Lady Sisters card is one monster card, even if the Winged Dragon of Ra was allowed in actual play, using that card alone wouldn't be able to summon it. Oh well, I'm sure they'll clear it up by the next series.

* * *

"Now I sacrifice my three Harpies so I can summon YOUR Egyptian God Card!" She laid the card on her tray.

_She's a fool, _Yami-Marik thought. _She won't be able tocontrol the God Card, the God Card will control her. She'll… huh… _Yami-Marik then noticed a faint Egyptian eye symbol on Mai's forehead. _She's… _Yami-Marik looked at Yami-Yugi, _the Pharaoh! He somehow gave her the ability to control the Egyptian God Card! How is that possible?_

A bright light shined from the platform into the sky. It started to take a round shape. A giant orb appeared.

"What the heck?" Mai asked surprised. "That… that's the third Egyptian God Card?"

"The God is locked inside that sphere," Yami-Marik said.

"But… how do I get it out?"

"You can't, you'll never be able to unlock its ancient power!" Yami-Marik laughed demonically.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Makyura the Destructor  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Amazon Chain Master (Amazoness Chain Master)  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(3)  
Name: Holding Arms  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 800

(4)  
Name: Harpie Lady Sisters  
Level: 6  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2150  
DEF: 1950


	62. The Third God Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 109: The Third God Pt 3: The Ancient Text  
Episode Basis: Mind Games Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami-Marik's Shadow Game was leaving Mai but a shadow of her former self. But Yami-Yugi, being one of the only ones whom Mai still had a memory of, entered her mind and bestowed upon her the light Mai needed to rally to the cause. Thanks to her Amazon Chain Master, Mai was able to take control of Yami-Marik's Egyptian God Card, but as Mai summoned it, it was revealed that it wouldn't be that easy. The God appeared as a round orb, and if Mai doesn't want to end up taking up a summer residence in the Shadow Realm, she needs to bring out its true form.

* * *

Everyone stared with shock and awe at the giant golden orb that was floating above the field. Yami-Marik chuckled, "What are you waiting for, my dear? Now that you have stolen my Egyptian God Card, why don't you try using it against me? It would be the ultimate irony." 

"That's… the Winged Dragon?" Mai asked.

"Marik's Egyptian God Card is locked inside that thing," Harold said.

"I don't remember it looking like that," Joey said.

"Mai better release it fast," Tristan said.

"There's one more thing you should know: I'm the only one who knows how to release it."

_And soon, I'll learn how to control its unstoppable force, _Kaiba thought.

"How come Yugi didn't encounter this when he summoned Slifer in his duel with Bakura?" Amara asked.

"Even among the Egyptian Gods, Ra is special," Yami-Yugi muttered.

"Don't forget, my dear, this is a Shadow Game." He aimed his Millennium Rod at Mai. "Once I win, your mind will be locked in the Shadow Realm forever!"

"We can't let Marik win," Joey complained.

Kaiba tapped his finger against his arm, eager to see the God Card in action.

_That cursed Pharaoh may have given Mai the power to summon an Egyptian God Monster, but fortunately, other precautions have been set to keep it from being summoned. _"Only someone with ties to the ancient scriptures can control an Egyptian God Card."

"You're just jealous I got to summon the Egyptian God before you did."

"Oh really, then how about reading the ancient text used to awaken Ra!"

"What text are you…" Mai looked down and saw that in the spot where the attack and defense numbers should be was some strange form of ancient writing. "That wasn't there before!" _Is this another of Marik's mind games?_

"If you can't recite the text, I will, and then Ra will obey me!"

_If Marik recites the text, the dragon will obey him and then Mai would be in a world of danger! _Yami-Yugi realized.

"What do you think that card says?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out. Scan the card using our satellite network and then use the onboard database to translate it."

"I'm on it," Mokuba said as he went down to the computer room.

* * *

"It's as I feared," the Tenth Duelist said. "If Marik releases the Egyptian God from its containment, she won't survive its onslaught, especially in a Shadow Duel." The other person who was with her turned and ran out.

* * *

"Stare at that card all you want, you'll never be able to read the text! It's written in a special form of hieroglyphs. My family is descended from one of the original priests during a time when Shadow Magic was abundant throughout the land so it is my birthright to be able to read the text. A normal person like you shouldn't even be able to summon an Egyptian God, it's only through fortune that you did. But Ra is much more powerful than any of the other two Egyptian God Cards. In fact, it was so powerful that Pegasus put an extra precaution in when he made the card. The card could only be summoned by those who were endowed with the powers from the Millennium Items!" He gave Yami-Yugi a dirty eye, "I think I know where you got the ability but only those who are descended from Egyptian Nobility can decipher the text and control the dragon. Myself, the Pharaoh, and possibly even Seto Kaiba." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiba snapped.

"Several people on this vessel can trace their lineage back to Ancient Egypt, so only they can control the Egyptian God Cards. To everyone else, it would just appear as gibberish"

_Marik wasn't worried from the start, _Yami-Yugi realized. _He knew that even if Mai got the ability to summon an Egyptian God Card, even if she dared to summon it, she wouldn't be able to read the text and control it._

Defeated, Mai said, "I place one card face-down and end my turn." _My trap card Gravity Bind should keep him at bay. It prevents all high-level monsters from attacking._

"I summon Holding Legs (1) in attack mode! Holding Legs' carries the ability to return all magic and trap cards on the field to their owners' hands. So say good-bye to your face-down card." Mai's Gravity Bind ejected from its slot. "Plus when it's on the field with Holding Arms, it brings forth the Sacred Stone of Ota!" A large stone tablet rose from the ground behind Mai. "Now, Holding Arms and Holding Legs, attack her directly!" The leg manacles and arm manacles clamped on to Mai's arms and legs and embedded themselves within the stone. Mai was now chained to the tablet.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mai demanded to know. "What kind of hologram is this?'

"Whoever said this was a hologram? We're playing a Shadow Game, so everything here is real including the attacks!"

Mai screamed out in pain as she was shocked with lightning.

(V: 900)  
(I: 1050)

"Mai, are you all right?" Joey asked.

_That voice… it sounds familiar… like an old friend…_

"You're all alone, my dear, with nothing but darkness around you!" The mist started to close in on Mai again.

"No she's not!" Yami-Yugi announced. "Mai is never alone!"

"You have already interfered enough, Pharaoh!" Yami-Marik used his Millennium Rod to telekinetically pick up Yami-Yugi and hold him five feet in the air. "She will always be alone."

_Yes, I will always be alone._

"MAI!" A new voice cried. Everyone turned to see the new figure making his way from the elevator.

"Kevin?" Harold's eyes bugged out. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Kaiba cursed, "They're coming out of the woodwork like cockroaches."

"I'm calling security," Roland said and reached for his phone.

Tristan and Duke stepped in front of him, "Go ahead and try," Duke dared. Tristan cracked his knuckles.

Numbers was what won this battle.

"I know that voice," Mai said as she struggled to look over her shoulder. "Kevin, you came."

"Of course I did," Kevin said like there shouldn't have been any doubt. "We're family, Mai, win or lose, I wanted to see you in the finals."

"Another witness to my triumph; how fortuitous. It's time to recite the ancient text and regain control of my Egyptian God!"

"Oh no!"

"This isn't good!"

"Yikes!"

"Finally."

Yami-Marik crossed his arms and stared straight ahead as he began chanting, "Great Beast of the Sky, please hear my cry, transform thy self from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight!"

Yami-Yugi tried his hardest to break free from the hold but it was no use.

"Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock yourself from deep within so that together we may win!" The orb started to unfold itself

"Here it comes!" Duke announced.

"Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name… WINGED DRAGON OF RA (2)!" The real Ra was enormous compared to its fake counterpart. It had a vaguely mechanical look to it. It still had the head of a bird and the body of a beast. It was a golden color and had a large circle crest on top of its head.

"I think I just wet myself," Tristan gawked.

"Same here," Amara agreed.

(WDR: 5400)

"Stop this duel, Marik!" Yami-Yugi called. "Your grudge is with me, not her!"

"True, but I'm just having a little fun. Don't worry, we'll face each other soon enough. It's something I've been waiting for ever since my family forced me to carry the secret of the Pharaoh on my back. This burden has brought me nothing but trouble ever since. Why should I devote the rest of my life to some stupid Pharaoh who hasn't returned for over 3000 years? So I've decided to become the Pharaoh, but to do that, I need the power of the former Pharaoh, the power in your Millennium Puzzle!"

"What's he talking about, Harold?" Kevin asked.

"Long story short: schizophrenic with a god complex has a grudge against Yugi's puzzle and thinks that by causing others misery, he can make himself feel better."

"And Mai chose to duel this psychopath?"

"It wasn't her choice, it was chance," Amara commented.

"More like fate," Harold corrected.

Yami-Marik aimed his Millennium Rod at Mai, "Now it's time to banish her mind to the Shadow Realm!"

Joey ran up to Roland, "You have to end this duel now before he banishes her!"

"I can't!" Roland argued.

"Bah, what good are you?" Joey asked rhetorically. "Hang on, Mai, I'll get you out of there!"

Mai struggled to remain conscious even as Joey's voice penetrated the shadows. _It's that voice again…_

"That's right, Mai, listen to my voice," Joey said as he pulled at the chains. "I won't let anything happen to you! We're friends, Mai, and nothing can ever change that." He grabbed Mai's face and turned it so she was looking straight at him, "When I was K-Oed by that fake Ra, I had a dream I was in school and couldn't get up. All my friends were there and they helped me up. You were there, Mai, it was your hand that I took and helped me up. When I took your hand, I knew that I would have to do anything to protect my friends, especially you, Mai, because that's what friends do, they protect each other no matter what!"

Slowly, the fog cleared from her eyes. And Mai truly looked at him. "Joey… you're here… but… I thought you didn't care…"

"Where did you get that idea? I was willing to face Marik so that you wouldn't have to… because I care about you."

"Joey…" Joey embraced her as best he could.

"That fool broke through my mind control," Yami-Marik said angrily. "It doesn't matter, Ra will destroy them both!" Ra opened its mouth and fired an enormous energy blast.

"Joey!"

"Don't worry, Mai, I'll protect you."

"But what about you?"

"I guess this is where I come in," Harold said. "I'm going in, people!"

"Stop!" Roland commanded. "You can not interrupt this duel!"

"I can if it means saving a life!"

"If you go up there, you'll be disqualified."

Harold said something that caused Tea to cover Serenity's ears. "I don't care about this crummy tournament any more, I won't stand by and watch people I care about get hurt!" Using his Armlet, Harold propelled himself onto the platform. He set up a shield between Joey and Mai and the blast. "I may not be able to stop Marik from winning the duel, but the least I can do is lessen the physical damage!" His shield pushed back the blast.

(V: 0)  
(I: 1050)

But the blast began pushing back. Harold's feet began dragging.

"Harold!" Mai called out.

"Hold on, man," Joey cheered.

Yami-Marik's eyebrow twitched.

Yami-Yugi was finally able to break free from the Rod's hold. He too leapt onto the field and touched his puzzle to Harold's Armlet. The symbols became gold-colored and successfully shielded them from Ra's blast.

"We did it," Harold said gasping for breath. He dropped to one knee. "We saved them."

"Maybe not," Yami-Yugi said also on one knee. Yami-Marik was standing over them.

"You've interfered with my plans for the last time, Pharaoh, now you and your little playmates will be punished!" Using the Millennium Rod, he held the two in the air. Yami-Yugi and Harold felt like they were choking, like they were being smothered.

"Yugi!"

"Harold!"

"I think that's enough punishment for one night," Yami-Marik said as he their bodies were thrown unceremoniously from the platform and landed on the ground near Kaiba. He turned to Joey and Mai.

"Stay away," Joey commanded standing between the evil Marik and Mai.

"I think you need some punishment too," Yami-Marik said as he used the ball end of the Rod to bat Joey off the platform.

"Joey!"

"Now for you, my dear, I'll be taking my card back. Penalty Game: Darkness Consumption!" Mai collapsed.

* * *

The dark clouds began gathering around her. Mai screamed as she began to feel like someone was eating her. 

She could hear Yami-Marik's voice, "The shadows will consume you bit by bit until there's nothing left!"

"NO!"

* * *

_Every time I use my Rod, I grow stronger. Soon, I won't need to fear that weak fool any more. _Yami-Marik turned and walked off the platform casting an evil glance in Kaiba's direction. 

By this time, Yami-Yugi and Harold had woken up.

"Are you two okay?" Tea asked.

"I'm fine," Yami-Yugi said.

"Me too, what about Joey and Mai?" The two looked over to see Joey kneeling besides Mai's body.

"Mai, speak to me, Mai! Mai!"

"Forget it, Joey, it's no use," Duke said solemnly.

Joey sobbed as he held Mai's body close.

Kevin dropped to both knees. "It can't be… Mai can't be…"

"Seto, do you read me?" Mokuba asked over Kaiba's radio.

"Go ahead."

"I did as you asked and scanned the Winged Dragon of Ra card. The text appears to have more than just the chant on it. I'll hack into Industrial Illusions and see if Pegasus placed a translation of it in his database."

"Very good, let me know what you find. All right, dweebs, clear the field for the next duel!"

"Kaiba…"

"Save it, Yugi, it's my turn to duel so let the torment begin!"

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)  
Name: Holding Legs  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 500

(2)  
Name: Winged Dragon of Ra  
Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: XXXX  
DEF: XXXX


	63. Kaiba vs The Future Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 110: Kaiba vs. The Future Pt 1: The Tenth Duelist Revealed  
Episode Basis: A Duel with Destiny: Kaiba vs. Ishizu Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though she was given the ability to summon and control an Egyptian God Card by Yami-Yugi, Mai was unable to read the ancient text on the card. Only people who had ties to Ancient Egypt could read the card. Marik's family was descended from one of the priests during the ancient Shadow Wars. Yami-Yugi could definitely read it, and Yami-Marik even hinted that Seto Kaiba could read it (why, don't ask me). Mai was defeated as Yami-Marik tied her up with two of his real monsters and recited an ancient chant that awoken the Winged Dragon of Ra and allowed him to control it. Since this was a Shadow Duel, everything was real and Ra's attack would seriously hurt Mai at least. Risking disqualification, Harold leapt into action and blocked the blast from reaching Joey and Mai. Together with Yami-Yugi, they were able to stop Ra from killing Mai, but they were unable to prevent Yami-Marik from winning the Shadow Game. Yami-Marik slapped the guys around like they were lightweights and trapped Mai in a penalty game all in front of her cousin and only remaining living relative: Kevin. Mai definitely got the short end of the stick. But you know what's worse? Kaiba's dueling next. Get ready for ego stroking on a massive scale.

* * *

Yami-Yugi and his friends had gathered around Mai's bedside.

"Mai, please, wake up," Kevin pleaded. "Mai, speak to me!"

"It's no use," Tea said calmly. "Her mind's been banished to the Shadow Realm."

Kevin turned furiously to Harold, "Why didn't you try to stop this? Why didn't you do something?"

"Hello, what do you call jumping in front of a huge energy blast?" Harold retorted.

"All right, calm down, everybody," Yami-Yugi said. "Throwing around blame won't help things."

"Well not to throw around blame or anything, but don't forget there's still a mind-controlling psycho on board and we still don't know who Kaiba's dueling," Amara pointed out.

"Great, why don't you bring the mood down a little more, Amara," Tristan said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!"

"How about kicking the messenger into next week?"

"Stop arguing, you two!" Tea ordered.

"It's my fault." Everyone turned to look at Joey. "I thought Mai could handle herself, even though everything inside me was telling me she wasn't. Perhaps if I tried to step in more like Yugi and Harold…"

"All right, enough moping," Harold said. "The word 'if' has got to be the most useless word in existence because it won't change what has already happened or what will happen. The best we can do now is play out this tournament and try to keep any more minds from ending up like Mai and Bakura!"

"Harold's right," Serenity affirmed. "If there's one thing I've learned from watching you all duel, it's that no matter how bad it may seem, hope must be kept alive. Please, let me be that hope. I'll watch over Mai for you. I know it won't make her wake up any quicker, but at least there will be some hope for her… some light in the darkness."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," Harold said. "Let's go, guys."

"Let me tell you, I am so NOT looking forward to see Kaiba duel," Joey complained as they left.

"Me too," Harold agreed. "It'll probably feel like pulling teeth."

"I'll stay behind too," Kevin volunteered. "Mai's my only living relative, I need… no, have to be by her side."

"It's okay, guys, I won't mind," Serenity said. The others left.

Kevin leaned against the wall. "All I wanted to do was cheer on Mai in the finals; I never realized it would turn out like this."

"I didn't either," Serenity agreed.

A hand was laid on Kevin's shoulder. "Never fret, Kevin," the Tenth Duelist said. "There is hope."

"Hope? How?"

"It lies within the Pharaoh."

"The who?"

"Hey, Marik kept calling Yugi the Pharaoh," Serenity realized.

"That's right," the Tenth Duelist agreed and went away.

"Who was that?" Serenity wondered.

Despite himself, Kevin smiled, "An old friend," he said cryptically.

* * *

Up above, Kaiba had already taken his place on the dueling platform. The gang took their usual spot.

"So, anybody for Texas Hold Up?" Harold asked.

"Is it going to be better than watching this duel?" Amara asked back.

"A normal card game, now there's something I'd never thought I'd see," Tristan cracked.

Yami-Yugi, Tea, and Joey had more pressing concerns: Kaiba's opponent. "Who do you think Kaiba's opponent is?" Tea asked.

"Let's just hope whoever it is doesn't work for Marik."

"I'll drink to that," Joey agreed.

_It doesn't matter who my opponent is, _Kaiba thought. _My Egyptian God Card will crush him… which reminds me. _Kaiba touched his lapel radio, "Mokuba, what's the status on translating that God Card?"

"I did what you said and used the satellites to scan the God Card image. It's now uploaded into our computer but it's having trouble translating it. Marik was right about one thing, only those with an understanding of Egypt can translate it. I'll hack into Industrial Illusions' network and see if Pegasus has any info."

"Good, do that."

"Kaiba, I have to speak to you right away," Yami-Yugi called.

"Save it, Yugi," Kaiba dismissed.

"But Kaiba…"

"I already know what you're going to say, you want me to land the blimp so Mai could get to the hospital. Well save it, this blimp stops for no one!"

"Whatever happened to 'even the dead must be carried off the battlefield?" Harold asked.

"Do you see Mai anywhere on the dueling field?"

"If the tenth Duelist doesn't arrive in the next five minutes, you're awarded an automatic victory, sir," Roland said.

"Boy, talk about kissing up," Amara grumbled.

"Maybe my opponent backed out at the last minute, a wise move."

The ring of the elevator put a stop on Kaiba's theory as the Tenth Duelist arrived.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up late to our duel," Kaiba scolded.

"The last match of the quarter-finals will now begin," Roland announced. "Seto Kaiba will duel… uh… yikes, I don't know her name."

"Neither do I," Kaiba said and pointed squarely at her. "All right, no more mysteries, reveal your self now!"

"Why should I when you already know me," she said in a smooth, velvety voice. She reached up and removed her veil.

Kaiba, Harold, Tea, and Yami-Yugi all gasped.

It was Ishizu!

Placing her veil down her blouse, she went up to Roland.

"Uh… your name, Miss?" Roland requested.

"You may put me down as… Ishizu Ishtar."

Everyone gasped. "Did I hear her right?" Amara asked. "Did she just say her last name was Ishtar?" She cast a side-glance at Yami-Marik, the only one who didn't look surprised to see her. "I don't see the resemblance."

"Well this is quite a surprise," Kaiba grumbled.

"I told you we would meet again," Ishizu said. "And my prediction came true."

"Well good for you," Kaiba said sarcastically. "But why are you here? Do you want Obelisk back? Don't expect me to just hand it over to you."

"I am here to save my brother," Ishizu said. _For thousands of years, an Ishtar has stood watch over the Pharaoh's Tomb waiting for him to return. Since Marik has turned his back on his duty, he has thrown the future of the world into jeopardy! I must enter this tournament to save him._

"One of these Ishtars was bad enough," Joey complained. "But two of them…"

"She can't be any worse than Marik," Tristan said.

"For once, I'm inclined to agree with you, Tristan," Duke said.

"Uh… I lost my program, anyone want to fill me in on what's going on?" Amara asked.

"Once I figure it out, you'll be the first to know," Tristan cracked.

"Have you forgotten about my ability?" Ishizu asked Kaiba.

"What ability?"

"My Millennium Necklace." Ishizu touched her necklace. "It gives me the power to see into the future, and through it I have seen your defeat."

"Bull," Kaiba spat. "I don't appreciate you using my tournament to solve your family problems. I planned it with one thing in mind: to reclaim my status as the Number One Duelist in the land!"

"Have you also forgotten that it was I who gave you the idea to hold this tournament?"

"Ishizu and Kaiba planned this together?" Joey gasped.

"Still lost here," Amara spoke up.

"I knew it," Harold muttered.

"Harold, have you met her before?"

Harold nodded, "When you and Joey went to register for the tournament, I went to see her as Avatar. I had a feeling that there was more to this than meets the eye. At the time, she told me…"

* * *

_Ishizu sighed and stood up. "Kaiba wishes to regain his title as the Number One Duelist in the Land."_

_"Thought so," Avatar mumbled._

_"But there's another reason, one that I did not tell him."_

_"And that is?"_

_"Just like the Pharaoh, the one you call Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba will receive memories of his past. A past which is intertwined with that of…"_

_"Of what?"_

_"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon."_

_Avatar gasped, "What does the Blue-Eyes White Dragon have to do with all this?"_

_"That, I'm afraid, is information only Seto Kaiba can receive by himself. Not even my Millennium Necklace can show him the truth."_

_"I see."

* * *

_

"Ishizu has motives that not even Kaiba knows. One thing's for sure: she's not just in it to save her brother, and she's definitely not in it for the glory like Kaiba."

"You are correct, Harold Kumara," Ishizu said. Harold jumped, he hadn't been aware that she was listening in. "My motives go far beyond what normal people could imagine."

"Still lost," Amara said again.

"You've made two mistakes in your planning, Ishizu," Kaiba said, angry at all the superstitious nonsense being dispersed here. "One was giving me Obelisk, and the other was expecting it back."

"I won't deny that your skills with Obelisk have grown in a short amount of time and that is commendable. But don't forget, I know all about Obelisk, and it does have weaknesses. And my Millennium Necklace has shown me that although you possess it now, but when the end of days comes, you will not be in possession of it."

"Be silent! I will not hear any more of your nonsense! I will win this duel despite your phony fortune telling! Roland, start the duel, so I can crush this upstart once and for all!"

Roland cleared his throat, "The last match of the Battle City Quarter Finals will now begin, Seto Kaiba will duel Ishizu Ishtar. Raise the platform!" The platform was elevated. "Duelists, let the match begin!"

"Time to duel!" Kaiba and Ishizu announced.

(K: 4000)  
(I: 4000)

"So… who do you want to bet on?" Harold asked conversely.

"As much as I want to see Kaiba beat," Joey said. "Ishizu won't stand a chance against Obelisk."

_Obelisk is the most cursed of all the Egyptian God Cards, _Ishizu thought. _Any hands holding Obelisk who are not tied to Ancient Egypt and the Shadow Wars would result in catastrophe for whoever holds it.

* * *

_

"So wait, you're saying you've seen this Ishizu person before?" Serenity asked.

"Not exactly, I didn't recognize her at first, but then…"

* * *

_"Greetings."_

_He gasped in his hurry to escape he failed to ascertain whether or not the room was occupied. He looked at the strange woman sitting in the chair._

_"I…"_

_"I know who you are," the woman interrupted. "We have a mutual acquaintance."_

_"We do? But I've never seen you before."_

_"Yes, but I have seen you many times, Kevin Hunter."_

_"How do you know me?"_

_She lifted up her veils, "I am Ishizu Ishtar."_

_"No way, you took over my Dad's job after he died." Kevin recalled a moment long ago, his father was at a ceremony commemorating the opening of a new exhibit at the National Museum for Archaeology in Egypt. He and his mother were along. Kevin remembered glancing across the stage and noticed the young dark-skinned woman standing behind and to the right of his father on the stage._

_"Yes, I donned the burden originally presented by the late Doctor Adam Hunter. In a way, it is a fitting punishment for me."_

_"Punishment, for what?"_

_"Because… in a way, I killed your father."_

_"No, that's impossible! He was run over by a car in Domino!"_

_"True, I was not driving the car, nor in the area, but I am still the cause. I asked your father to guard something for me, something very valuable."_

_"What?"_

_"The Egyptian God Card: Obelisk the Tormentor."_

_"I've heard about them, they're supposed to be only three ever made."_

_"You are correct, there were only three ever made and two fell into possession of my brother Marik and the Rare Hunters. I asked your father to guard the third one until I could make arrangements to return it to Egypt where it belonged. But tragedy befalls anyone whom the Gods find unworthy to possess the Egyptian God Cards. I realized this too late. I called your father and asked for the God Card back, to protect him from the curse. Alas, I could not."_

_"Finally, I understand," Kevin mumbled. "I always wanted to know why my Dad was killed and now I know."_

_"I have used others as my brother had, and now both of us will pay. You probably do not wish to forgive me for tearing your family apart, I understand. Rest assured, the gods will see that I am severely punished for my crimes."

* * *

_

"Do you… hate her…?" Serenity asked.

"I… I don't know," Kevin admitted. "I know I should hate her, I want to hate her she caused my father to leave in the middle of the night which led to his death. But for some reason, I can't"

* * *

"I'll start off," Kaiba volunteered. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

_Next, he'll set a card face-down, _Ishizu predicted.

"Next, I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

_Just as my Millennium Necklace had predicted, I will know Kaiba's every move and he will lose!_

_Kaiba's good, _Yami-Yugi thought. _But there's no way he can stand up to the power of a Millennium Item, at least not without a magical artifact of his own. There's no way he can win.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Mokuba had broken through the last firewall on the Industrial Illusions mainframe. "Good, now to download their language database and translate the language on the card," he said.

* * *

Ishizu's eyes were closed as she called for her first monster, "I summon Keldo (1) in defense mode!"

"Did you see that?" Joey asked. "She just played that card without looking."

"I see it but I don't believe it," Amara threw in.

"Ishizu's necklace enables her to see events before they happen."

"Sounds like the trick Espa Roba played on me."

"I assure you, Ishizu's premonition powers are very real."

_What they don't realize is that my sister's power has limits._

"Next I'll play a magic card called Michizure of Doom! This let's me select two cards from your hand and send them to the graveyard, then you do the same to me."

"Fine," Kaiba grumbled as he prepared to show her his hand.

"The cards I choose are Polymerization and Kaiser Glider (2)."

Kaiba gasped _how could she have known those cards were in my hand without seeing them? Is she cheating somehow? _He looked at Yami-Marik, _I don't think her brother's in on it, even if he was, he wouldn't be able to see my hand from where he was standing. _Nevertheless, Kaiba discarded said cards.

"Now you can choose two cards from my hand to discard," she said showing him her hand.

Kaiba didn't like Ishizu's patronizing tone, "Time for you to discard Monster Reborn and Revival Magic."

"As you wish," Ishizu said like it didn't matter.

_I remember Ishizu's dueling tactics all too well, _Yami-Marik mused. _She may have defeated me numerous times when I was a child, but now I'm unstoppable. She'll never turn me back into that pathetic whelp._

As usual, Ishizu knew what he was thinking, _He's wrong, I will return my brother to normal._

But so was Yami-Marik, "Your brother's been getting in my way for the last time, it's time to put him out of his misery!"

"I'm sick of hearing about you and your demented family!" Kaiba said angrily.

"How dare you talk about my family that way!" Ishizu said.

_I don't blame Kaiba for getting upset; I'm getting sick of Ishizu's speeches too._

"Let's see which is stronger then, your tricks or my skills. Vorse Raider, attack her Keldo now!" The beast-warrior charged ahead and sliced at the owl-like creature.

"It doesn't matter I can still predict your every move."

"Hah, your magic tricks won't work on me." _With this magic card and my face-down card, I'll devastate her._ "I'll place one card face-down and that ends my turn."

Ishizu started her turn by drawing a trap card, _This card will come in handy later. _"I summon Mudora (3) in attack mode along with the magic card Sword of Dogra which increases its attack points by 500!"

(M: 1500-2000)

"Mudora, attack his Vorse Raider!"

"Thank you, you activated my trap! Reveal face-down cards!" Kaiba commanded as his two face-down cards flipped up. "First up is the magic card Shrink which cuts my Vorse Raider's attack points in half!"

(VR: 1900-950)

(K: 2950)  
(I: 4000)

"This makes it the perfect carrier for my Crush Card virus!" Ishizu let out a little gasp as the purple smoke went into her deck. "Now you have to send every monster with higher than 1500 attack points straight to the graveyard!" Mudora was destroyed.

"Ouch," Amara winced.

"Kaiba's move was brutal," Joey critiqued. "If I were Ishizu, I'd trade in that necklace for a crystal ball or something."

_Joey's right, _Yami-Yugi thought. _If she can see into the future, why didn't she see that coming?_

"My Millennium Necklace tells me I don't need powerful monsters to defeat you, I play Swords of Revealing Light, now all your monsters are helpless for three turns!"

Kaiba chuckled, "If my future's so bleak, why are you the one who's stalling?"

"I'm not stalling, our moves are dictated by fate and it is your destiny to lose!"

"Well I have a prediction of my own, as soon as Swords of Revealing Light are gone, I'll crush you with my Egyptian God Card!"

Ishizu just placed a card face-down, "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew a magic card called Virus Cannon, _This is perfect she may have prevented my monsters from attacking, but I can still summon and set cards._

_It's quite amusing to see Ishizu toy with Kaiba like this._

"I summon Dark Gremlin (4) in attack mode! And next I'll place this face-down. I end my turn."

"I draw one card," Ishizu said. "I won't play this card just yet, so I'll end my turn."

"How sad, you stopped me from attacking yet you hadn't destroyed me."

"I will destroy you; you will draw the card that will lead you to your defeat in just two turns."

* * *

"Okay," Mokuba said to himself. "I downloaded the Egyptian language database from Industrial Illusions, now I'll work on translating the card. Soon we'll know all the secrets of the Winged Dragon of Ra and then my big brother will be unstoppable."

* * *

"I pass again."

"For all your talk, Ishizu, you've done nothing to win this duel! On the next turn, the Swords of Revealing Light will be gone allowing me to attack!"

"He'll pass this turn," Ishizu said matter-of-factly.

"You're right," Kaiba grumbled.

Ishizu drew a trap card called Blast Held by a Tribute, _Excellent, this will allow me to seal his fate in the next turn. _"It's time for you to make your final move, Kaiba."

The golden swords vanished. _Finally, it's time to destroy Ishizu with the very same God Card she gave to me. She may have given it to me but if she thinks she can take it back, she's sadly mistaken. _Kaiba drew a card.

It was Obelisk the Tormentor. But before he could summon it, he had to bring her life points down a notch, just to be on the safe side. "Dark Gremlin, attack her life points directly!" The demon slashed its monstrous claws at Ishizu's Duel Disk.

(K: 2950)  
(I: 2400)

"Now I'll use Obelisk the Tormentor to destroy you!"

"But if you use Obelisk, you'll be destroyed!"

"You can't win; nothing can save you from Obelisk's wraith!" Kaiba let out a menacing laugh.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Keldo  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Kaiser Glider  
Level: 6  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2200

(3)  
Name: Mudora  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800

(4)  
Name: Dark Gremlin  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute; Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600


	64. Kaiba vs The Future Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 111: Kaiba vs. the Future Pt 2: The Blue-Eyes Strikes Back  
Episode basis: A Duel with Destiny: Kaiba vs. Ishizu

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Revelations were abundant as the mysterious Tenth Duelist was revealed to be Ishizu Ishtar, the sister of Marik Ishtar. She revealed how she and Kaiba organized it to lure Marik and the Rare Hunters out of hiding. She was also the one who asked Dr. Adam Hunter to guard Obelisk the Tormentor, a request which she believe led to the death of the archaeologist and Kevin's father. Even though she claimed to be able to predict the future, Kaiba seriously hurt her by using his crush card to destroy all her powerful monsters. But Ishizu doesn't seem worried. Has she seen the future or is she just in denial? My money's on denial.

* * *

"Tell me, Ishizu, do you still think destiny's on your side?" Kaiba taunted. "Because from here, it looks like your future's growing dark."

(K: 2950)  
(I: 2400)

_Kaiba is wrong, _Ishizu thought. _I have seen this duel quite clearly, and Kaiba will lose at the hands of his own Egyptian God Card._

"I've got to hand it to Ishizu," Joey said. "She's about to get stomped but she's keeping her cool."

"Well that's the sign of a great Duelist," Amara said. "The ability to stay calm even when losing seems imminent."

"Maybe she does know something we don't," Tristan theorized.

"Nah, it's just an act," Duke dismissed.

"One thing's for sure, she's in major trouble," Harold said.

Yami-Yugi mentally agreed then suddenly had a terrible thought, _what if Ishizu does lose this duel? Will the evil inside Marik grow stronger? One thing's for sure, I won't be able to beat him if he grows stronger. Ishizu must win!_

"Look at yourself," Kaiba spat. "My Crush Card has sent all your powerful monsters to the graveyard and soon the rest of your cards will join them!"

"I'm quite aware of your plan," Ishizu said calmly.

_Kaiba is naïve to think that mere skill will win this duel, _Yami-Marik thought. _If he truly wants to win, he must confront his ancient past._

_Ishizu has no idea what she's in for._

_Kaiba will next come after my magic cards._

"I reveal my face-down magic card, Virus Cannon! Virus Cannon wipes out ten magic cards from your deck." Purple smoke engulfed Ishizu's Duel Disk. Kaiba laughed at her, "Look at your pathetic deck! First my Crush Card destroyed all your powerful monsters, now my Virus Cannon destroyed most of your magic cards! Your deck's no threat any more!"

"Come on, Ishizu, get it in gear," Amara cheered.

"You're cheering for her?" Joey asked.

"Let's just say I don't like ego stroking."

"Do you still think you're going to win?" Kaiba asked.

Ishizu simply discarded ten magic cards. "I do indeed. You've played right into my hands and now you've sealed your fate."

"Nonsense! I'm sick of hearing your false predictions!"

"My predictions are quite real," Ishizu said calmly. "And while I may not have monster or magic cards, I still have my trap cards, like this one: Reveal face-down card: Exchange of the Spirit!"

"I never seen that card before," Harold said.

"It's kind of like Toon World," Yami-Yugi exchanged. "There was only one ever put into circulation."

"For a cost of 1000 life points," Ishizu explained.

(K: 2950)  
(I: 1400)

"It allows us to exchange the cards in our decks for the cards in our graveyards."

Kaiba looked horrified, _But that leaves me with a deck of only six cards!

* * *

_

Mokuba sighed for the umpteenth. "This last line, it seems like not even the Industrial Illusions computer can translate it." Mokuba leaned back, "What could it mean?" Mokuba happened to glance over and saw the status of the duel on a side monitor. "Oh no, Seto's in trouble!" Mokuba ran out of the room.

* * *

Kaiba was still in shock from the upset. _How could I have let this get so out of hand? _He wondered. _Has she been leading me on from the beginning? _

"Wow, what a comeback," Harold said. "By playing Exchange of the Spirit, Ishizu brought all of the cards destroyed by Kaiba's cards back from the graveyard."

"And dealt a number on his deck to boot," Amara added. "One thing I've learned about Duel Monsters is that it's full of surprises."

"Once Kaiba uses up those six cards in his deck, he'll lose," Yami-Yugi commented.

"But doesn't Kaiba still have that Egyptian God Card in his hand?" Tea asked.

_Ishizu hasn't lost her touch, _Yami-Marik thought. _She strung Kaiba along just as she used to string me along when we were children._

"It's my move," Ishizu announced. "And I summon Kelbek (1) in attack mode. Next I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

_This is my tournament! If I lose, I'll be humiliated!_

"I love seeing Kaiba squirm," Joey said chuckling.

"Shows what's happens if you spend too much time ego stroking and not enough dueling."

Mokuba ran onto the observation platform, "Seto, are you okay? What happened?"

"Never mind," Kaiba said dismissively. "Have you finished translating the text on that card yet?"

"Almost, I'm on the last line."

Kaiba's hand was trembling as he drew a card. "The card you'll draw is Virus Cannon," Ishizu told him. And it was. "You can't escape your fate, so play your magic card if you want."

"I won't listen to any more of your nonsense! I activate Virus Cannon!"

"I counter with my trap card Muko!" Muko stopped the activation of Virus Cannon and destroyed it. "Have you accepted the power of my Millennium Necklace yet?"

"Just make your move," Kaiba growled.

"Kaiba's Dark Gremlin is way more powerful than Ishizu's monster," Joey pointed out. "So why doesn't he attack?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to attack yet," Yami-Yugi said. "Maybe he wants to beat her with Obelisk the Tormentor."

"That's got to be the stupidest decision I ever heard someone make," Amara said. "A sensible Duelist would attack with the monsters he or she's got and not wasted time for perfect scenarios."

"Whoever said Kaiba was sensible?" Tristan asked.

"It doesn't matter," Harold said. "Kaiba doesn't have enough monsters to sacrifice for Obelisk anyway."

_I wonder… could Kaiba be trying to sacrifice Ishizu's monsters instead?_

_The only monster that can save this duel for me is Obelisk the Tormentor. Ishizu will cower in fear at the very Egyptian God Card she gave to me!_

"I summon Zolga (2) in attack mode." _Soon, Kaiba will sacrifice my monsters to summon Obelisk continuing his path to defeat._

_I may have only a few cards left, but I have everything I need to win this duel right here in my hand._

"Kaiba, listen to me!" Yami-Yugi called. "You're dealing with a force you can not understand! With this force, mere skill is not enough you have to have faith as well."

"Faith," Kaiba snorted. To Ishizu, he said, "Just move!"

"Zolga, attack his Dark Gremlin with Cape of Destruction!" Zolga's cape revealed little spikes which destroyed the Gremlin. "Kelbek, attack his life points directly!" Kelbek sliced through Kaiba's Duel Disk.

(K: 1350)  
(I: 1400)

"I set one card face down and that ends my turn."

_Face-down? She must've set another trap for me, but what kind of trap? I have to protect my life points long enough to summon Obelisk. _"I draw…"

"Reveal trap card: Muko!" Muko sent the card Kaiba drew to the graveyard.

"Kaiba's running low on cards," Duke noted.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "If Kaiba wants to summon Obelisk, he better do it fast."

"Is that even possible?" Tristan asked.

"It's possible," Harold confirmed. "But it's a long shot."

"Come on, Seto, I know you can do it! Play your secret weapon! Play Obelisk the Tormentor!"

_Mokuba's right, _Kaiba thought. _My only hope is to summon Obelisk, but first I must sacrifice three monsters, but I don't have any, so I'll have to use Ishizu's monsters. When she summons another monster, I'll activate Soul Exchange to sacrifice her monsters instead of my own. _"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"One more direct attack and Kaiba's history," Joey commented. "So whatever face-down card he has better be strong."

"Knowing Kaiba, it is," Harold commented.

_If Ishizu's right, then there's no way Kaiba can win this duel; he's destined to lose this duel, _Yami-Yugi thought.

But of course, Ishizu knew what Kaiba wanted to do, _Kaiba is going to use Soul Exchange to sacrifice my monsters to summon the Egyptian God Card I placed in his deck and then victory will be mine! _"I place one card face-down."

_Play a monster card, _Kaiba mentally urged. _I need three monsters for my plan to work._

_The trap card I just laid is the key to my victory. Blast Held by a Tribute places a biotic bomb inside one of my monsters. When Kaiba sacrifices them, the bomb will transfer into Obelisk. _"I summon Agido (3)."

_There, the stage is complete for my sacrifice, _Kaiba thought. But then he hesitated. _Wait a minute, what if Ishizu's expecting me to use Soul Exchange, I could be walking into a trap… no, this is my only chance to summon Obelisk, I must seize the opportunity now! _"Kelbek, Agido, Zolga, these three monsters are now mine to command! Open face-down card: Soul Exchange!" Ishizu's three monsters disappeared. "Now I summon my Egyptian God Card: Obelisk the Tormentor!" Light particles formed a shaft of light as Obelisk rose from the ground. Kaiba let out a triumphant laugh.

"Guys, I just realized something," Harold said. "If Obelisk is anything like the other two Egyptian God Cards, then it can cause serious damage if it attacks a Duelist directly, which means that when Obelisk attacks, he won't just take Ishizu's life points, he might even take her life as well."

"We have to get Kaiba to stop before he injures Ishizu!" Tea said worriedly.

"It won't do any good," Joey rebutted. "You couldn't convince Kaiba to give a bone to a starving dog."

"Relying on a piece of jewelry is pathetic!" Kaiba chided, "To win a duel takes skill and a very powerful deck! And that means I will triumph and you will be humiliated!"

_Kaiba is sorely mistaken, _Ishizu thought. _When I set my trap card, Blast Held by a Tribute, I infected Zolga with a highly-destructive bomb. When Kaiba used Soul Exchange to sacrifice my monsters to summon Obelisk, he unknowingly transferred the bomb into Obelisk's body. The moment Obelisk attacks, it will detonate destroying Obelisk and taking the rest of Kaiba's life points._

"How can Ishizu win this?" Amara asked.

"I don't think she can," Duke said solemnly. "Obelisk is just too powerful."

_The future is clear for me, _Ishizu thought. _Kaiba will be defeated by his own Egyptian God Card the moment he makes an attack.

* * *

_

_"Now, my Obelisk, attack her life points directly!"_

_"Activate trap card: Blast Held by a Tribute!"_

_"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

_

_This duel won't last much longer, _Yami-Marik decided as he turned to leave, unaware that his Millennium Rod was glowing.

"Now, my Obelisk," Kaiba commanded. "Attack…" Suddenly the Millennium Rod shot out a beam of energy towards Kaiba. Kaiba stopped, _What… what is this feeling?

* * *

_

In his mind, he could see the stone tablet Ishizu showed him at the museum. _What is going on here? Is this another of Ishizu's illusions? _The stone tablet became different, more rectangular in shape, and the image it showed was of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba suddenly found himself in a strange stone ruins. An Egyptian Priest was kneeling in front of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon stone tablet. In his arms was a girl with long blonde hair. He heard a dragon roar.

The roar of his Blue-Eyes.

* * *

"Someone else is controlling my Millennium Rod!" Yami-Marik concluded. "I can't stop it!"

"Somehow, Marik's Millennium Rod is affecting Kaiba!" Yami-Yugi realized.

Kaiba found himself back in reality. _What was that strange hallucination I had? It felt like my Blue-Eyes White Dragon was calling to me. _He looked at the dragon in his hand. _Maybe I should attack Ishizu with it instead of Obelisk. This goes against my entire strategy but this feeling is too strong to ignore. I now know what I must do: I must summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _"I play Silent Doom which lets me bring a monster back from my graveyard in defense mode and I choose Gadget Soldier (4)!" A cyborg carrying a missile launcher appeared.

Ishizu gasped, _My necklace didn't predict this!_

"I will not be controlled by anybody or anything!" Kaiba declared. "I decide my own future! Now, I offer two of my monsters on the field as tributes!" He removed Obelisk from the duel tray.

"Impossible!" Yami-Marik gasped.

For once, Yami-Yugi agreed with him, to sacrifice monsters to summon Egyptian God Cards is one thing, but to sacrifice Egyptian God Cards to summon other monsters… that was something he would never think of.

"Obelisk and Gadget Soldier, I sacrifice you two to the graveyard! Now I reveal a monster that has never failed me before, a monster that contains my pride and soul as a Duelist! I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon let out a triumphant roar, like it was declaring itself to be better than Obelisk. It landed nearby Kaiba.

"Kaiba defied Ishizu's predictions!" Yami-Marik realized. "What did he see? What did my Rod show him?"

Yami-Yugi had a theory about that, _Marik's Millennium Rod must've showed Kaiba the key to win this duel. Kaiba's destiny is somehow connected to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and it called out to him, like it was saving him from a horrible fate._

"You're so quiet, Ishizu," Kaiba observed. "Do you realize now that the future can not be predicted with a gold trinket? It is set by skill, intelligence, and fortitude. And that has come together to bring forth the instrument of your destruction! Now, my Blue-Eyes, attack her life points with White Lightning!" The Blue-Eyes let out a blast of energy that engulfed Ishizu.

(K: 1350)  
(I: 0)

"The winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba!" Roland cried.

"All right, Seto!" Mokuba cheered. "I knew you could do it! You're the best Duelist I know!"

"Congratulations, Kaiba," Ishizu said calmly. "You flouted the predictions of my Millennium Necklace and won the duel using not the Egyptian God Card, but your soul guardian." She handed him a monster card, Kaiser Sea Horse (5). "You taught me a valuable lesson this night, that destiny is not set, but can be changed by one with a strong will."

Kaiba looked down at her, "If you spend so much time trying to look into the future, you'll never realize what's right in front of you." Ishizu knew Kaiba was speaking metaphorically, but she took it literally. Kaiba turned and walked down the ring steps.

"Here comes Johnny Sunshine," Joey groaned as Kaiba walked by.

To Yami-Yugi, Kaiba said, "I suggest you start preparing for our duel, Yugi."

"I will," Yami-Yugi replied. Kaiba chuckled and walked away.

_Kaiba taught me more than he realizes, _Ishizu thought as she watched him from the dueling ring. _The future is not set, and there's still hope for my brother. When the time comes, I'm sure that Kaiba will play a partin returning Marik to what he once was._

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Kelbek  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800

(2)  
Name: Zolga  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Agido  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(4)  
Name: Gadget Soldier  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2000

(5)  
Name: Kaiser Sea Horse  
Level: 4  
Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1650


	65. Genesis of Evil

In honor of the new season of Yu-Gi-Oh! andthe premier of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, I am posting the final three episodes all at once! Enjoy.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 112: Genesis of Evil  
Episode Basis: The Tomb-Keeper's Secret

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Talk about an upset. By playing the trap card Exchange of the Spirit, Ishizu was able to return all the cards that Kaiba destroyed due to his Crush Card and Virus Cannon cards to her deck leaving Kaiba with a six card deck. Once he uses up those cards, he will lose. But Ishizu wasn't done yet. She secretly set a trap card that would destroy Obelisk once it attacks. Everyone thought this would be the end of Kaiba, but then without warning, Marik's Millennium Rod activated and showed Kaiba a scene of an Egyptian Priest over the fallen body of a girl and a stone tablet depicting his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Realizing that the dragon was calling out to him, Kaiba switched his strategy and in a move that surprised everybody, he sacrificed Obelisk and a resurrected monster to summon his faithful servant, Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was the Blue-Eyes that delivered the finishing blow winning Kaiba the match. What did Kaiba see? And why was Marik's Millennium Rod the one showing him it?

* * *

"Have you been able to finish translating the card?" Kaiba asked as he and Mokuba walked into the computer room. 

"Just about, but even with the Industrial Illusion's database, the computer is still having trouble translating the last line."

Kaiba looked at a close-up of the Winged Dragon of Ra and gasped in amazement, for he understood what it said. _What… this can't be… I can read it, I can read it like it was written in English, but I never saw this language before… wait, have I? What is…?_ Kaiba recalled what Marik said during his duel with Mai when the real Winged Dragon of Ra made an appearance.

* * *

_"Only those who are descended from Egyptian Nobility can decipher the text and control the dragon. Myself, the Pharaoh, and possibly even Seto Kaiba. Several people on this vessel can trace their lineage back to Ancient Egypt."

* * *

_

Kaiba then recalled what Ishizu showed him when they first met.

* * *

_"On the left is the priest who betrayed the Pharaoh. According to an Egyptian archives that I discovered years ago, the priest betrayed the Pharaoh and killed everyone who was close to the Pharaoh. He then gathered his followers and battled against the Pharaoh. The battle was long and costly. Soon, the priest was able to challenge the Pharaoh directly. The conclusion of the battle could not be found either in the archives or on here. Doesn't the priest look familiar?" Kaiba grunted. "Yes, it's you, Kaiba! If you have any doubt, look at the monster carved above him." Ishizu pointed to the dragon-like image carved above the priest. "It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba was flabbergasted, it did look like his beloved dragon.

* * *

_

And what just happened during his duel…

* * *

_The stone tablet became different, more rectangular in shape, and the image it showed was of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba suddenly found himself in a strange stone ruins. An Egyptian Priest was kneeling in front of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon stone tablet. In his arms was a girl with long blonde hair.

* * *

_

_This isn't real, I am the President and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, not some ancient magician. And yet… _The image of the priest holding the girl was still in his mind as fresh as if it just happened. Kaiba dropped to one knee.

"Seto, are you all right?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know," Kaiba muttered. _What's happening to me?

* * *

_

"Round One of the Battle City Finals is now over!" Roland announced over the loudspeaker. "The remaining finalists are Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba! The competition will resume tomorrow when we reach our next dueling site."

* * *

Yugi and his friends heard it in the hallway. "Looks like we're not dueling on the blimp any more." 

"Fine with me," Joey said. "I was getting air sick."

"The important thing is that we all made it to the next round," Yugi said.

"Not all of us," Harold said. The others looked at him. "Didn't you hear the announcement? You guys were mentioned but not me. Since I jumped into the duel between Marik and Mai, Roland has probably disqualified me."

"But I jumped in too," Yugi pointed out. "So why wasn't I disqualified?"

"Kaiba probably asked that you made an exception, maybe because he wants your God Card. But as for me… looks like I'm back to being extra weight again."

"I knew the finals were going to be intense," Amara said. "But not this intense."

"Tell me about it," Tea agreed. "Bakura and Odion are knocked out and Mai's in the Shadow Realm."

"It's all because of Marik," Tristan said punching the wall. "Man, that guy pisses me off."

"Me too," Duke agreed.

"Don't worry, Yugi and I will clean his clock," Joey assured the rest. "Hey Yug, that reminds me, we should probably go check on Mai."

"Yeah, good idea, Joey."

"May I join you?" It was Ishizu. "I would like to visit Mai with you. Since Marik is my brother, I feel… somewhat obligated."

"Sheesh, between you and Harold, we're just lucky there aren't any sharp objects around," Amara cracked.

"Is that all right, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, I don't mind," Joey shrugged.

"Thank you."

* * *

Yugi, Joey and the others walked into Mai's room. Kevin and Serenity have been keeping vigil over her. 

"No change, huh?" Joey asked.

"No change," Kevin confirmed.

"She hasn't said a word," Serenity added. "I'm beginning to get worried.

Kevin stood up, "I'm going to talk to Kaiba about letting me take part in the tournament! I have to get Marik back for what he did to Mai!"

"No, Kevin," Joey said. "In a way, I feel responsible for what Marik did; I'll get revenge on Marik!"

"Joey…" Kevin began.

"That's enough, both of you!" Serenity scolded. "Anger and revenge only make things worse! Look at Marik, it was his anger that caused him to do this to Mai!"

Amara saw Ishizu cast her eyes towards the porthole. "She doesn't know," Amara said. Ishizu nodded and turned back.

"When I first took off my bandages, this isn't what I wanted to see," Serenity continued. "I didn't want to see people angry and upset, and caring about nothing but revenge!" Overcome with emotion, Serenity turned away and cried into Harold's shirt.

"Sorry," Joey and Kevin muttered.

Yugi turned to Ishizu, "What if there's no way to save your brother? It may be too late."

"My duel with Seto Kaiba showed me that nothing in the future is certain. I was told long ago that my brother would begin down a path to darkness. But since this duel, I began to wonder if it was possible that he could be brought back to the side of light."

"Why would you want to save a nutcase like him?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan," Tea hissed.

"Its okay, Tea, I don't blame him. Marik wasn't always the way he is now. He was hopeful and joyous. But that innocence that I loved about him is gone now, replaced by a dark void. I can remember when that evil was born, it was on the day he received the Tomb-Keeper's Initiation."

"The what-who-where?" Amara asked.

Yugi turned to Ishizu, "What if there's no way to save your brother? It may be too late."

"My duel with Seto Kaiba showed me that nothing in the future is certain. I was told long ago that my brother would begin down a path to darkness. But since this duel, I began to wonder if it was possible that he could be brought back to the side of light."

"You first told Yami that I needed to defeat this dark force to recover my memories and save the world. We established that it was your brother, Marik. Now you're saying he needs to be saved?"

"If you ask me, that psycho doesn't deserve to be saved," Kevin said harshly. "Look at what he did to my cousin! Look at what he did to his own ally! How could you even think about saving such a…"

"That's enough out of you," Amara said stomping on his foot.

"I hate to say this, but in a way, I agree with Kevin," Joey said. "It's hard to believe that Marik was ever nice."

"Please, trust me," Ishizu pleaded. "It was not long ago that Marik started to lose his way…"

* * *

_For thousands of years, a member of the Ishtar family has stood watch over the Millennium Items and the Pharaoh's Tomb. Tradition says that the first-born male would assume the mantle of guarding the Pharaoh's Tomb until his return. Marik was chosen over me, and over Odion.

* * *

_

"Whoa, freeze-frame a sec," Amara said. "Odion was in the picture even back then?"

Ishizu nodded, "Even though he doesn't have the same blood as Marik and me, Odion was raised with us like he was our brother."

* * *

_Odion, according to him, was found outside the underground entrance as a baby. My parents briefly assumed that since they would have no children of their own, that they would raise him. But then I was born and then Marik. My father decided that Marik would bear the secret of the Pharaoh on his back as he had and his father before him. But Marik didn't want to, and Odion and I pleaded with our father to not give him the initiation. But our father was steadfast in making Marik the next Guardian of the Tomb. As Tomb Keeper Guardian, Marik was forbidden from ever stepping foot outside the underground lair where we lived, hidden away from the world. Being a girl, I was allowed to exit only for food and supplies. I mentioned it to Marik…_

_"I'm going!"_

_"Be quiet, Marik!"_

_"It's late and our father's probably already asleep. You promised to show me the outside world one day, why can't we go now?"_

_"If Father finds out, we'll both be in big trouble! The outside world is forbidden to us, we're not allowed to talk to anyone on the outside or even see someone who isn't a Tomb Keeper."_

_"Odion can cover us."_

_"Of course."_

_"Please, Ishizu, please sister?"_

_"Its okay, Ishizu, I'll take care of everything."_

_"Oh, all right."_

_"Oh thank you, Big Sister!" Marik's hug was returned but I had a bad feeling about doing this._

_In the early morning, we snuck to the secret steps leading outside. Odion arranged it to look like Marik was still sleeping._

_"So this is the outside world," Marik said in awe._

_I knew it was forbidden, I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't see why. Everyone deserved to see the sun at least once in their lives and I thought Marik was no exception._

_But the evil that had taken root prior to this outing was already growing._

_"Hey, come on, Ishizu, you should take a look at this!"_

_"Marik, hold on, don't wander away from me."_

_Items that might seem mundane to you were like a treasure to Marik. He has never even seen a television before, and the only pictures he's seen was on the walls. I was more than a little embarrassed when a vendor noticed how he seemed to be into a television show._

_"You look like you've never seen a television before."  
"Hey Mister, what's that guy riding on?"_

_"You're kidding, right? Haven't you ever seen a motorcycle before?"_

_"Mo-tor-cy-cle."_

_I yanked him away from the television. "You're impossible!"_

_"But I want to ride a motorcycle."_

_I've decided that Marik had seen too much and insisted that we return underground._

_But on our way back, we encountered a strange man in a white cloak and turban._

_"The Pharaoh will soon return. You must prepare yourselves, for the Pharaoh will soon walk this Earth once again. If you reject your sacred duty, it will only bring tragedy."_

_"Tell me who you are!" But he was dissolving into the ground, like he was going underwater.

* * *

_

"I didn't know at the time who the man was," Ishizu explained. "Nor do I know how he knew about our connection to the Pharaoh. But I did know that I made a big mistake in showing Marik the outside world and in doing so, made him reject his family and his duty."

Yami emerged from the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi cast an eye in the spirit's direction. The way Ishizu described the man who disappeared, it was the exact same way as Shadi had after he searched Yugi's mind.

"My mistake was showing him the outside world and soon, my mistake would cost all of us, especially Odion upon our return."

* * *

_We could never find the man who warned us, so we returned to the lair, but by then we have been discovered and my Father had taken his rage out on poor Odion. He had whipped him almost to the point of unconsciousness. I was horrified, and Marik…_

_Marik was angry._

_"I warned you what would happen if you defied me. Now you will be punished!" Our father turned on us, intending to do to us what he did to Odion, beat us within an inch of our lives. But it was then that the evil Marik emerged._

_"Your pitiful threats don't scare me any more."_

_"Are you defying me, Marik? Your own father?"_

_"The question is 'are you defying me, Old Man?" The Dark Marik went over to the Millennium Rod, one of the two Millennium Items we were guarding. "From now on, we're doing things my way." He used the Millennium Rod's magic to hold our father to the wall._

_The Millennium Rod has many secrets, but one of its most dangerous secrets is that it is two weapons in one Millennium Item. The rod was really a dagger. And he took the dagger and he… he… he stabbed father dead.

* * *

_

Ishizu shivered, "I can still remember the screams as if it was yesterday. The site of my father dead will be etched in my mind forever."

"So why didn't you try to stop him?" Harold asked.

"I did, the gods only know I did, but I was incapacitated just as father was. I'm sure Marik was going to kill me and Odion as well, but Odion…"

* * *

_"Master… Marik."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You can't… kill me yet… you need me… to protect you!"_

_The darkness was suppressed. "O… Odion?" Marik looked at his Millennium Rod and dropped it. "Oh no, what have I done?"_

_"It's okay now, Master Marik, everything's going to be fine now."_

_Suddenly the man who first warned us out in the marketplace appeared, "You've taken the first step on a dangerous path into total darkness," he told Marik. "Only the return of the Pharaoh can balance the light and darkness inside you. If the darkness is left unchecked, then you will be destroyed!"_

_Marik raised the Millennium Rod more as a defense maneuver than offense. "Who are you? How do you know so much?"_

_"It matters not; the Pharaoh decides the path of all, for his power is divine, only he can decide if you walk the path of light… or the path of darkness!"

* * *

_

_Marik's anger and rage created this dark form of him, _Yugi thought.

"Are we supposed to feel sorry for that spoiled brat just because he grew to be an evil nutcase?" Joey asked, losing patience with every word. "He trapped Mai's mind in the Shadow Realm, now she's experiencing who-knows-what kind of horrors! If you ask me, he doesn't need to be saved, he needs to be smacked and I'm just the guy to do it!"

"Joey, that's enough," Harold said. "You can't place the blame for what Marik did on Ishizu's shoulders. She did her best to prepare Yugi for this trial as a way of redeeming herself for her mistakes. And if you ask me, Marik's father is the one who deserves punishment for the torment he put all three of them through! If he didn't force Marik to go through that hokey ritual, Marik wouldn't even need that dark side. You have every right to be upset at Marik for what he did to Mai but you can't blame the whole family for the mistakes of one person."

"Yeah and how would you know?" Joey retorted. "You don't even have a family!" Harold clenched his fist so tight that a trickle of blood fell onto the floor. Harold turned and stormed out.

"That was a low blow, Joey even for you!" Tea scolded. She and Yugi were the first to learn of Harold's partial amnesia. Joey and Tristan only learned under close confidence with Yugi and Tea.

"Sorry," Joey said, his head lowered in shame.

"It is possible to destroy the bad Marik without destroying the good as well," Ishizu told Yugi. "The man said the 'Pharaoh decides the path of all, for his power is divine. As the Pharaoh's vessel, you have the power to decide the fate of Marik. In Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh' word was a mandate from the gods."

_Great, just what I need, another burden, _Yugi thought.

"Lights out in two minutes!" Roland called over the PA system.

"Well I think I'll crash in Joey's room," Tristan decided.

"Hey!"

"Oh come on, your room is like a palace, you won't even notice I'm there."

"I'll notice by the smell. Night, Serenity, Kevin. Hey Yug, we better get some shut-eye. Odds are one of us will be facing Marik in the finals."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed.

"How do you know you two won't be ending up facing each other?" Serenity asked.

Joey hushed her, "Don't jinx us!"

Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Amara left to go to their rooms (or Joey's room in most cases). Yugi was about to go to his room but Ishizu called for hi, "Yugi, wait, I have something for you." She placed the Millennium Necklace in his hand.

"Your Millennium Necklace?"

"It can no longer show me the future and it will benefit you more than it did me. When the time comes, you will need all seven of the Millennium Items. And now, my mission is completed. The rest is up to you. Good luck, Yugi."

Yugi stared at the Necklace. _Ishizu said there were seven of them, I already have two. But there's still a long way to go before I obtain all seven._

"Serenity, you should go stay with one of the others," Kevin recommended. "I'll watch over Mai."

"Well, I would but… technically, I'm on here illegally." She let out a little chuckle.

Kevin also chuckled, "So am I." The two had a good laugh

* * *

Harold stared out his window, watching the dark sky past them by. Joey's words still rang in his mind. _"Yeah and how would you know? You don't even have a family!"_

_What do I know? _Harold thought.

* * *

"Ishizu, wait up," Tea called. "I need to ask you something." What will happen once Yugi gets all seven items?" 

"According to the ancient scripture, the Pharaoh's true power will be released and that which is bathed in darkness will be shown the light."

"So the Spirit will get his memories back, and then what?"

"Everything has a purpose, Tea, and once that purpose is achieved, there will be no need for whatever is used in obtaining that purpose. The Millennium Items are no different."

"But the Millennium Puzzle is the reason that Yami is here with us now. If what you're saying is true, then once the Pharaoh's memories are revealed, he'll…"

"He'll be sent to the afterlife," Ishizu confirmed and went away.

Unknwon to Ishizu, Tea's eyes grew dim and blank. _"I will not be discarded so easily! That fiend may have control of my body but a portion of my mind still resides within Tea. And if I'm going to beat him, I'm going to need help." _Tea brought the Millennium Ring into Bakura's room and placed it next to the sleeping Bakura.

* * *

Yugi was in bed but sleep was the farthest from his mind. "The Battle City finals end tomorrow," he said out loud. 

_"You should get some rest, Yugi, we have a big day ahead of us," _Yami advised appearing on the edge of Yugi's bed.

"But I'm worried, Yami."

_"I know, but don't worry, we can get through it together."_

"But this tournament has gotten so out of hand. First Bakura and then Mai. And just when I think Marik couldn't get any worse, he goes and gets twenty times eviler than he was before!"

_"We'll beat him," _Yami assured his young host.

"Let me guess, if we trust in the heart of the cards, we can win," Yugi droned. "Somehow, that doesn't seem like enough any more. I don't want to lose any more friends." Yugi turned over and tried to get some sleep, trying not to let Yami see the tears of worry dripping from his face.

* * *

Yami-Marik came into Odion's room carrying the Millennium Rod. "It's time to do what I should've done years ago," he said. "As long as you exist, you'll continue to be a threat to me, it's time to put you away once and for all. Farewell, Odion!" 

"Looks like I'll have to step in now." A magical force threw Yami-Marik to the side.

Grunting, Yami-Marik stood, "Who's there?" Yami-Bakura appeared, "The Spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

"You're half right," Yami-Bakura said. "You see, this time I'm not alone." The spirit of Marik's original self appeared.

_"Remember me?"_

Yami-Marik hmphed, "So, you're here."

_"I want my body back!"_

"Forget it, your body's mine now!"

"I beg to differ," Yami-Bakura rebutted. "Your former self's agreed to turn over the Millennium Rod to me in exchange for getting your body back."

"I see, you're the fool who's trying to collect all the Millennium Items." Yami-Marik used the Millennium Rod to nail Yami-Bakura to the wall the same way he did his father years ago. "I'll take care of you after I deal with Odion."

"I don't think so!" Yami-Bakura's Millennium Ring power overpowered the Millennium Rod and once again pushed Yami-Marik into a wall.

"It seems our Millennium Powers are equal, so how about dueling for the Rod."

"Gladly!"

The two got their Duel Disks and decks out and met on the dueling platform. Yami-Marik laid out the ultimatum, "The winner gets to keep the Millennium Rod and the loser will be banished to the Shadow Realm forever!"

The End


	66. Dueling Darkness Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 113: Dueling Darkness Pt 1: Self-Destruction  
Episode Basis: Showdown in the Shadows Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Ishizu revealed the secret history of Marik's dark side, how it was planted when Marik received the Tomb-Keeper's Initiation. And how it was this Dark Marik who, generated by his desire to escape his subterranean lair and see the outside world, killed Marik's father. Dark Marik was ready to do the same to Ishizu and Odion but Odion was able to suppress the dark side until it re-emerged during Odion's duel with Joey. Joey and Kevin weren't able to let Marik off that easily. Joey even got so upset that he gave Harold a verbal groin kick. Meanwhile, Yami-Marik was ready to do away with Odion when Yami-Bakura intervened. But this time, Yami-Marik would have more to deal with than just the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Marik's original persona was also along for the ride. The spirits agreed to duel for the Millennium Rod. Now the question isn't 'who wins' but 'who do you WANT to win?'

* * *

It was night time on Kaiba's blimp. Yugi was asleep with his Millennium Puzzle resting on the pillow besides him. Joey's room was crowded because it contained not only Joey but Tristan and Duke as well. Joey and Tristan were sharing the bed (even though it was a single) and Duke was set up on a set of end tables that were put together.

In Mai's room, Kevin had fallen asleep on the side of Mai's bed. Odion was still unconscious, and Ishizu and Amara slept calmly in their rooms.

Harold, on the other hand, was still up. Ever since he left Mai's room after Joey's gut-punching insult, he couldn't be able to sleep.

_I know I don't have any family, _Harold thought. _But what I don't know is why? Who would be so heartless enough to leave a child with no memory as to his past?

* * *

_

On the top of the blimp, Yami-Marik and Yami-Bakura prepared to face off in a Shadow Duel. "The loser of this duel will pay the ultimate price," Yami-Marik said. Yami-Bakura just laughed. "You won't be laughing when you're banished to the Shadow Realm!"

"I say you will be the one who's going to the Shadow Realm!"

"You forget, I saw your deck and dueling strategies when you dueled Yugi, but you were unconscious so you didn't see Ra in action when I played it in. You have no idea how to play it… or do you? I forget, you have the experience of my weaker self to call upon."

"That's right, and he knows your dueling strategies inside and out. He is, after all, your other half."

_Those fools have no idea, _Yami-Marik thought. _Since my duel with Mai, I changed most of the cards in my deck. _"I am complete even without him."

"I do know that you have Ra in your deck."

"That doesn't mean you know how to stop it."

_That fool obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with or what I'm really capable of. _"Before we start, there's someone who would like to have a few words with you."

Normal Marik emerged. _"I will win my body back," _he told his dark side. _"And do you know why? Because destiny is on my side."_

"I control your fate now," Yami-Marik declared. "And soon I'll obtain the power of the Pharaoh for myself!"

_Power of the Pharaoh, what does he mean? _Yami-Bakura wondered.

_"While I was occupying Tea's mind, I heard Ishizu's story about how you were born. How you killed our father and started me on a path towards destruction. I promise I will make you pay for what you've done!"_

"I was born from your rage, your jealousy, and your hatred! That makes you just as guilty."

_"You are perhaps right, but I vow from now on to make up for all my transgressions!"_

_This is very heartwarming, _Yami-Bakura thought but was itching to get dueling.

_Odion shielded me from the truth and for years I thought it was that stranger who approached Ishizu and I in the plaza who destroyed father. But now I know better._

"It's too late to do anything about it now," Yami-Marik said.

_"No it is not, once I win, I'll have my revenge!"_

_"Wrong, without me you wouldn't even exist!"_

_He's been keeping something from me, _Yami-Bakura realized. _"I hate to interrupt this entertaining conversation, but if you want my help, it'll cost you."_

_"I know, I know, once we win, I'll give you the Millennium Rod."_

_"That was our old deal. What's this about the power of the Pharaoh? Is there a magic stronger than the seven Millennium Items? What secrets are you keeping from me?"_

_"I'll tell you everything when we win."_

_I don't trust him, _Yami-Bakura thought. _But he needs me to complete his revenge so he wouldn't deceive me just yet. "Fine. _It's time to duel!"

Yami-Marik laughed and raised his Millennium Rod, bridging their dueling field with the Shadow Realm. "Let the Shadow Game begin! In this duel, the Shadow Realm will devour the player as they lose life points." The two activated their Duel Disks and cried out, "Let's duel!"

(B: 4000)  
(M: 4000)

"I'll go first," Yami-Bakura said drawing a card. He smiled a cold, malicious smile, "already my cards are showing you no mercy. I place one card face-down and summon Goblin Zombie (1) in attack mode!"

"I'll also play a card face-down," Yami-Marik said. "I summon Drillago (2) in attack mode! Attack his Goblin Zombie now!"

"You activated my trap card, Fearful Earthbound!" A mound of sharp teeth rose up around Yami-Marik.

_"This card will make you lose 500 life points whenever you attack," _Marik explained. Despite this, Goblin Zombie was still destroyed.

(B: 3500)  
(M: 4000)

Yami-Bakura watched in horror as a piece of his arm disappeared.

"I play Remove Trap to destroy your Fearful Earthbound," Yami-Marik said. "Soon the darkness will feed on your soul for all eternity!"

If Yami-Bakura was impressed, he didn't show it. "I know quite well how the Shadow Realm works," he said ignoring the mass less serpents that encircled him. "Besides, you're the one who will be sent to the Shadow Realm."

"There's no way you can win as long as I control the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Then I guess I'll just have to remedy that."

* * *

As Yugi slept, he was unaware that the Millennium Puzzle besides him was activating.

* * *

Yugi found himself inside a play room filled with toys and games. "Huh, where am I?" He wondered. "This place looks familiar." Yugi opened a door and saw a larger, darker, more mysterious-looking door across the "hall." "Now I remember, this is the bridge of my mind and over there is the door to Yami's side! I've been there before." He opened the door.

The inside was like an M.C. Escher painting.. Stairways led everywhere and nowhere. There were doors at abnormal angles. It was like one big maze.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi jumped, Yami was behind him.

"Oh, you scared me, Yami."

"Sorry. You seem troubled."

"It feels like things have been getting out of hand lately," Yugi said. "And it seems like the danger is growing."

Yami agreed, "As we get closer to our destiny, the more the danger grows."

"I think I'm beginning to understand why this place is so complex. All the confusing paths represent the mysteries of your past and the questions surrounding our future. I'm sure that one day, we'll figure them all out."

* * *

"None of your moves surprise me," Yami-Marik said "Don't forget, I saw your entire deck during your duel."

_If that's true, then he'll probably expect me to play my Destiny Board or Dark Sanctuary. Boy will he be in for a surprise. _"You have only one monster on the field," he pointed out. "Even if you have Ra in your hand, you won't be able to summon it just yet. You need three monsters to sacrifice first so I have some time."

_"Ra is no threat," _Marik commented.

_"Keep quiet, I have a plan."_

_"But I know the secret to Ra."_

"Quit stalling!" Yami-Marik shouted.

_"Thanks," _Yami-Bakura told Marik. _But if my scheme works, you could lose part of your body."_

_"I'll risk it."_

"I place two cards face-down and summon Gernia (3) in defense mode."

"My move now," Yami-Marik said as he drew a card. He scowled. _I still don't have Ra yet, but this magic card might help. _"I play Card of Sanctity. Card of Sanctity requires us to draw until we're each holding six cards." He drew two cards. "No, nothing!"

"Still didn't get what you want?" Yami-Bakura asked, amused at Yami-Marik's angered expression. "Well I'll do you a favor and activate my trap card Multiple Destruction. This trap card forces us to discard our entire hand and draw five cards. But for me, it costs 100 points for each card I discard."

(B: 2900)  
(M: 4000)

A part of Yami-Bakura's other arm disappeared.

_Why is this fool destroying himself? _Yami-Marik wondered.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sat on one of the many stairways inside the room. "Remember what happened the last time you were here?" Yami asked.

"I sure do," Yugi confirmed. "Shadi appeared and tried to read your mind with his Millennium Key. But even he couldn't find anything."

Yami nodded, "I've been up and down these stair cases many times and I'm still no closer to finding out the truth than I started with."

"Shadi hasn't given up yet," Yugi said. "That's why he appeared to us here on the blimp. And remember what Marik said?"

Yami nodded now, "He said that the key to the Pharaoh's power is imprinted on his back. Perhaps we can use the power to discover the truth."

Yugi nodded, "I promise to help you in any way I can, Yami."

"I do as well." The two shook on it.

* * *

"Now I sacrifice Gernia to summon my Puppet Master (4). Puppet Master has a special ability it can summon three monsters from my graveyard for a small price of 1000 life points."

(B: 1900)  
(M: 4000)

Earthbound Spirit, Goblin Zombie, and Headless Knight appeared and parts of Yami-Bakura's torso started to fade.

"Too bad you can't attack with them this turn," Yami-Marik said.

"Who said I was planning on attacking with them? I activate the magic card Dark Designator."

"So you can move a card from my deck to my hand… wait, are you?"

"You guessed it, the card I'm choosing to move into your hand is your Egyptian God Card: the Winged Dragon of Ra!" The card appeared in Yami-Marik's hand. "Soon it will be mine."

Yami-Marik laughed, "I'm onto your plan and I'm sure it will fail!"

"Well if you're onto my plan, then you must know what my face-down card is." Yami-Marik was quiet. "Don't want to tell, huh? All right then, I'll show you. Reveal face-down card: the magic card Exchange! Now we can each take a card from each other's hand."

"You want my Egyptian God Card," Yami-Marik grumbled as he walked across the field to Yami-Bakura. He handed the Spirit of the Millennium Ring the card.

"Just so there's no hard feelings, you can take a card from my hand."

Yami-Marik took the magic card Monster Reborn. _Monster Reborn should do nicely._

"Don't be so upset," Yami-Bakura said. "You'll see your precious Winged Dragon soon enough."

"You may have the Winged Dragon of Ra, but you can't control it, for you don't know the ancient text."

_"But I do," _Marik said appearing again. "I can speak the ancient text and control the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Yami-Marik laughed and looked at Yami-Bakura, "What's wrong, can't you duel without running to your little friend?"

"I got the card, he can read it," Yami-Bakura simply said.

_"One more turn before the Winged Dragon of Ra casts my dark self into the Shadow Realm!"_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Goblin Zombie  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Drillago  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1100

(3)  
Name: Gernia  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Puppet Master  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0


	67. Dueling Darkness Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 114: Dueling Darkness Pt 2: The Secrets of Ra  
Episode Basis: Showdown in the Shadows Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami-Bakura got set to face off against Yami-Marik with the help of the original Marik. Yami-Bakura didn't seem to care about how many life points he lost as long as he got to win the duel. Unfortunately, such recklessness brought him down to 1900 life points. Yami-Bakura then set in motion a plan to gain control of the Winged Dragon of Ra. He succeeded but Yami-Marik was certain he wouldn't be able to control it because he couldn't read the ancient text that allowed one to control Ra. But Marik could. He said that he could recite the chant and therefore, Ra will obey him. And so, the stage is set for the final attack. Which of these dark spirits will triumph. And above all, who really cares since they're both evil?

* * *

Yami-Bakura was still crowing over obtaining the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Now that I've seized your precious Egyptian God Card, your defeat is certain! With your original soul on my side, there's no way I can lose!"

Yami-Marik just grunted and drew a card.

"How does it feel knowing your opponent now has your most powerful card, the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

_"After it strikes, you will be consumed by the darkness and I will reclaim the body that was stolen from me!"_

"You should be thanking me," Yami-Marik said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten to where you are today! Don't forget, it was me who claimed the Millennium Rod that day so long ago. Since then, the Rod has been yours to use as you see fit. But now that I'm in control, the Rod's power is mine!"

_"Only until the Winged Dragon of Ra destroys you!"_

_His ranting has become tiresome. _"I play the magic card Vengeful Bog Spirit!" A new mist covered the playing field. "Now each monster we summon has to wait a turn before attacking! So even if you do summon Ra, you won't be able to use him just yet."

"You're only delaying your inevitable demise," Yami-Bakura said as Yami-Marik laid a card face-down. "It's my move."

_"You must summon the Winged Dragon of Ra now," _Marik instructed.

_"I'm aware of that," Yami-Bakura replied. _"I offer three monsters as a tribute so I can summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Not so fast, I reveal my trap card Joyful Doom, which drains your tribute monsters of their attack points and adds them to my life points."

(B: 1900)  
(M: 8550)

Ra appeared but its attack points were 0.

(WDR: 0)

Yami-Marik laughed in triumph. "Now your dragon is completely helpless!"

Yami-Bakura gasped at the dragon which did look weak. _"How could this have happened?"_

_"Ra's attack points are determined by the combined number of attack points of the monsters that were tribute for it. My dark side activated his trap card just as we began our sacrifice. That's why Ra has no attack points."_

_"Why didn't you warn me he had that card?"_

_"I didn't know!"_

Yami-Bakura growled in anger, "I switch Ra and Puppet Master to defense mode. That ends my turn."

Yami-Marik laughed again, "Doesn't seem like you have much of a choice."

* * *

Tea moaned and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She wondered. She looked around and realized she was in Bakura's room, but why? She then saw Bakura's empty bed. "Bakura!"

* * *

Harold heard a knock on his door and a soft voice call in to him, "Harold, are you asleep?"

"No, Serenity, come on in," Harold said

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you," she said as she walked in.

"It's all right, I wasn't asleep."

"Oh." Serenity sat on his bed. "Harold, I'm sorry for what my Big Brother said to you today, I know sometimes he acts before he thinks."

"Don't worry about it. The fact of the matter is… he's right. I don't have a family. Heck, I don't even remember having a childhood, so who am I to be lecturing others."

Serenity studied his solemn face for a moment and then took his hand. "Harold, you may not have a family, but you do have friends who care about you."

"I do?"

Serenity nodded, "Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke… and me too. Even Joey, believe it or not. We all care about you in one way or another. And friends are just as important as family. Take it from me."

Harold digested Serenity's words for a second. Then he patted her shoulder. "You know something, you're right, Serenity." Serenity tilted her head to the side for a second, before giving him a hug, something that she knew he needed right now, since he believed he didn't have any family. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

"Yugi, open up!" Still rubbing sleep from his eyes, Yugi opened the door. Tea was there with horrified eyes. "Bakura's missing."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"This duel is done," Yami-Marik declared. "Drillago, attack his Puppet Master now!" Drillago drilled through the Puppet Master's body destroying it.

"I can still turn this duel around with one card," Yami-Bakura declared. "The Winged Dragon of Ra might be powerless but I can still sacrifice it to summon a stronger monster." Ra disappeared and a new monster took its place. "The Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

"You'll regret sending Ra to the graveyard."

"It was too weak to remain useful on the field anyway. And now it's buried so neither of us can use its power. And even if you are stupid enough to bring it back from the graveyard, its attack points will be 0. Now I can proceed on my plan to destroy you once and for all."

_"That's right," _Marik agreed. _"That evil being must be destroyed so I can regain control of my body."_

"Next, I'll sacrifice three monsters from my graveyard so I can summon my Dark Necrofear!" Yami-Bakura's blue-skinned woman appeared. "And then I'll activate the magic card Premature Burial to bring my Earl of Demise back from the graveyard!"

(B: 1100)  
(M: 8550)

"With three monsters on my side of the field, he'll think twice about attacking me."

_"Quit wasting so many of our life points," _Marik advised. _"You've caused us more damage than he did."_

Yami-Bakura turned on Marik, _"What do you know? You haven't helped at all! It's your fault we're not able to use the Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

_"Well it's your fault we lost so many life points."_

Yami-Marik watched this amused. "Don't forget, Vengeful Bog Spirit is still in play so none of your monsters can attack this turn!"

"I know, just make your move."

* * *

Yugi and Tea were searching the whole blimp but still haven't found any signs of Bakura. "Where could he be?" Tea asked out loud. "And who could've kidnapped him?"Yugi knew who would be deranged enough to do this: _Marik.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Kaiba was still studying the Winged Dragon of Ra. Mokuba had fallen asleep on a nearby chair _Okay, forgetting how I know to read the text for the time being, let's figure out a way to beat it. Let's try my Crush Card combination. _Kaiba input the scenario into his computer and saw (with shock and awe) that the chance of victory was 13. _Ra is even more powerful than I thought.

* * *

_

Yami-Marik was laughing, "Now I'll destroy you with the very Egyptian God Card you threw away."

_He's bluffing, _Yami-Bakura thought.

Yami-Marik must've sensed what his opponent was thinking because he said, "Ra has a few special abilities my opponents don't know about."

_"But I thought I knew all of Ra's special abilities!" _Marik protested.

_"Apparently you don't," _Yami-Bakura responded.

* * *

_I think I just discovered another of Ra's special abilities, _Kaiba thought. _Instant Attack. Under certain conditions, Ra can destroy all of the opponent's monsters on the field in one fell swoop. I must have it! _Kaiba brought up images of the other two Egyptian God Cards. _I already have Obelisk and winning Slifer should be easy, but Ra is in a class all its own. The Egyptian God Cards are the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters. Trap cards have no effect on them and magic cards only work on them for one turn. But the Winged Dragon of Ra has abilities that aren't even written on the card. Even if a Duelist is able to decipher the text, they wouldn't know how to use all of its powers.

* * *

_

"I know if I use Monster Reborn to bring back the Winged Dragon of Ra, it will only remain on the field for one turn and with Vengeful Bog Spirit on the field, it can't attack for one turn. But I can use Ra's power of Instant Attack."

* * *

"I've got it!" Kaiba cried. _If Ra is brought back from the graveyard, it can attack right away.

* * *

_

Yugi and Tea rode up to the elevator. "Do you really think Bakura would be here?" Tea asked.

"The Stratos Dueling Arena is the only place we haven't checked yet and if Bakura is dueling Marik, then that's the most likely place they would duel." The elevator opened and Yugi and Tea saw the dome of black mist surrounding the dueling arena.

"That fog…" Tea gasped. "Is it…?"

"I'm afraid it is," Yugi said. "It's a Shadow Duel!" The Millennium Puzzle activated. "If Bakura loses, he'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever! This is dangerous and enough people have been hurt already. Tea, please go back downstairs."

"No way!"

"But…"

"Yugi, I was there with you from the beginning of all this, and I'll be by your side to the end. I'm staying and that's that."

* * *

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ra!" Yami-Marik cried as he played the card he got from Yami-Bakura. The giant winged monster rose from the graveyard covered in flames. "In this mode, Ra has taken the form of the Egyptian God Phoenix!" The flames around Ra dispersed and he appeared in its original form.

Yami-Bakura freaked. _"Calm down," _Marik assured him. _"Magic cards only work on Egyptian God Cards for one turn. And with Vengeful Bog Spirit out, it can't attack for a turn anyway."_

"That's where you're mistaken," Yami-Marik butted in. "First I'll use Ra's power of Instant Attack." Yami-Marik started chanting something in a strange language."

_"What's he doing?" _Yami-Bakur asked.

_"I don't know," _Marik replied.

"Next I'll use another of Ra's special abilities, point-to-point transfer. I'm able to transfer my life points into Ra's attack points." Yami-Marik's body started to disappear as his life points went down.

(WDR: 0-8549)

(B: 1100)  
(M: 1)

All that was left of Yami-Marik on the ground was an eye and the hand holding his cards. The rest of him appeared on the forehead of the Winged Dragon of Ra. "I'll keep a life point for myself, but now I'll have him attack."

"No, this can't be happening!" Yami-Bakura cried.

"Ra, attack his monsters!" Ra breathed fire and destroyed all three of Yami-Bakura's monsters.

(B: 0)  
(M: 1)

Marik was swept away into the shadows.

"Now to the darkness with you," Yami-Marik commented.

Through the inferno, Yami-Bakura let out a harsh laugh, "You are more of a fool than I thought. I AM the darkness and I'm not this easily beaten! I'll be back and then you will pay for your crimes ten-fold!" Then he disappeared, the Millennium Ring crashed to the ground.

* * *

Tea's eyes briefly went blank.

_"Barely made it," _Marik said.

* * *

Yami-Bakura also survived, taking refuge inside the piece of the Millennium Puzzle he infected when Bandit Keith smashed it. _That fool may have thought he got rid of me, but little did he know that he really sent my worthless host to the Shadow Realm. I'll hide inside here for now, where I'll seek to unlock the powers of the Pharaoh… for myself!

* * *

_

"Look, the fog is dissolving," Tea pointed out.

"The Shadow Duel ended," Yami-Yugi realized. As the fog dispersed, Yami-Marik appeared. "Marik!"

"Ah, Pharaoh," Yami-Marik greeted. "You just missed your little friend."

"What have you done with Bakura?" Yami-Yugi demanded to know.

"If you mean the Spirit of the Millennium Ring… I'm sure you're aware of what happens to whoever loses a Shadow Game."'

"No!"

"Oh don't fret, you'll get your chance to join him soon enough." And Yami-Marik went back down the elevator.

"Yugi…"

"I know, Tea, this battle is going to get worse before it gets better."

* * *

Through all this, Kaiba was still at his computer. _So certain abilities had been secretly added to the Winged Dragon of Ra when the card is created. I hate to admit it, but it might prove a bit more difficult getting Ra even if I have both of the other two Egyptian God Cads. But I will get it, and then nobody will deny that I'm the greatest Duelist in the land!_

It was then that Mokuba awoke, "Seto, you're still up? You should get some sleep, the finals are tomorrow."

"I know," Kaiba said. "That's why I'm still up. Come on." The two left and headed back to their cabins. "We're currently on course for Kaiba-Corp. Island where the last round of finals will be held. There, the champion will be crowned."

"Not that place," Mokuba complained.

"I know how you feel, but that is where our step-father made his billions and where he spent his last days. It is there that I will be crowned Battle City Champion and then, there will be nobody on Earth who is superior to me!"

The End

* * *

Well, thanks for reading "The Battle City Chronicles," guys. When I started it, I really didn't expect it to get so extravagant. But don't worry, everything will be figured out soon enough. In the mean time, thanks to for providing synopses and comparisons between the Japanese and English versions of the show, and for card information, Blue-Eyes White Knight for providing feedback (if any of you guys want to give me feedback, feel free to track me down), and all you guys for reviewing. Stay tune for the next exciting story arc in the Avatar saga: "Virtual Wars." And I promise nothing will be explained (kidding… well… sort-of.) Anyway, peace out! 


End file.
